


Чёрный лёд

by Dita_von_Lanz



Series: Dirty dancing [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, M/M, Minor Character Death, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 115,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dita_von_Lanz/pseuds/Dita_von_Lanz
Summary: Ноэль Далтон - король льда, а у них, по канону, и сердца должны быть ледяными.Он одинок и, кажется, совсем не умеет любить.Он не похож на того, кто способен соблазнить одним взмахом ресниц.Он идеал с приставкой "анти".Но он единственный, от мыслей о ком не может избавиться Максимилиан Эллиот.Оба искренне верят, что никто не сумеет изменить их привычную жизнь. Верят до тех пор, пока по воле случая не окажутся втянуты в авантюру, и то, что казалось глупостью, не станет их реальностью.





	1. Пролог. Поцелованный смертью

_Любовников и друзей так же не выбирают, как и родителей. Жизнь сама нам их даёт и сама же их у нас отбирает (с). Джеймс Болдуин «Комната Джованни»._

 

Крови было много. Так много, словно кто-то до краёв наполнил ею ванну и погрузил туда истерзанное тело. Кто-то, кто собирался утопить свою жертву в крови, но в последний момент передумал и решил пустить в ход иные, более действенные методы, которые, впрочем, дали осечку.  
Запах, напоминающий мокрое железо, витал в воздухе, затмевая способность здраво мыслить и порождая животный страх — на него не действовали уговоры, он побеждал всё и всех. Вкус её, пресный и отталкивающий, пробуждающий перманентную тошноту, всё ещё был во рту; стоило коснуться губ языком, чтобы ощутить его — желудок тут же скручивало в спазме, но рвоты не было. Кажется, он всё выблевал раньше. Вместе с кишками и внутренностями. Во всяком случае, он был уверен, что дела обстояли именно так. Цвет её, тёмный и насыщенный, заполнил пространство вокруг. Руки были перемазаны ею. Волосы, буквально пару часов назад уложенные профессионалом и спадавшие на лицо красивой медной волной, слиплись на затылке, прилипали к шее и к вискам, напоминая бурую грязную тряпку. Кровь пропитала его одежду, ворот рубашки был разорван, пиджак — потерян, обувь — тоже.  
Он искупался в крови, погрузившись в неё с головой и лишь чудом вынырнув на поверхность.  
Он понимал: нужно что-то сделать, добраться до людей, любым способом связаться с отцом — Ирвин Далтон не оставит всё, как есть, не спустит с рук такую провинность, обязательно вмешается, определит виновным меру наказания, и каждый из них получит то, что заслужил.  
Понимал, но сил не хватало. Телефон остался в машине, людей поблизости не было — только угнетающая тишина. Ногти царапали влажную землю, под них забивалась грязь, но ухватиться, чтобы найти точку опоры и подняться на ноги, было не за что. Он постарался принять вертикальное положение, но и эта попытка привела к очередному провалу. Каждое движение приносило с собой новые страдания, в затылке пульсировала боль, ныли рёбра. Вроде бы он услышал хруст одного из них, когда его впервые ударили с размаха ногой в живот. Может, не одного, а нескольких. Саднило горло, а на шее, расчерченной посредине широкой бороздой, оставшейся от удавки, горели, уверяя в реальности происходящего, буквы, нанесённые лезвием острого ножа. Проклятые буквы, складывающиеся в омерзительное слово, звучащее приговором и ставшее реальностью в этом вечер.  
_«Шлюха»._  
Он хотел закричать, позвать кого-нибудь, привлекая внимание, но голос сел, и из горла вырывались одни невнятные хрипы.  
Он помнил, как закрылась с громким хлопком дверь у него за спиной. Вдоль позвоночника прошёл лёгкий холодок, порождающий внутреннюю дрожь. Он понял, что попал в ловушку, но капкан захлопнулся, и остро заточенные края впились в плоть, исключив возможность побега.  
В приглушённом свете всё казалось зловещим, в воздухе веяло опасностью. У неё был запах дорогого алкоголя, сигаретного дыма и терпкого одеколона — нескольких ароматов, смешавшихся в один. Все эти запахи оседали на его коже, въедались в неё, становясь напоминанием. И в сравнении с ними запах крови был шикарным. Опасность таилась в прищуренных глазах, смотревших с повышенным вниманием, в искривлённых усмешкой губах, в пальцах привычным жестом прошедших под носом и потянувших, ослабляя, узел галстука. В остатках белой пыльцы, усеявшей столешницу, и имевшей мало сходства с сахарной пудрой.  
Он отступил назад, зная, что за ним наблюдают со всех сторон, и эти взгляды уже сейчас вспарывали кожу не хуже лезвия, пришедшего им на смену. Он чувствовал себя так, словно находился под прицелами телекамер и наблюдением репортёров, желающих вызнать самые грязные подробности его жизни. Разница заключалась лишь в том, что с повышенным вниманием и периодически проскальзывающей бестактностью журналистов он научился справляться. Акулы пера приносили с собой головную боль и могли кого угодно довести до нервного срыва, но сравнивать их с этими людьми было, по меньшей мере, нелепо.  
— Скажи своим ублюдочным подпевалам, чтобы они открыли дверь, — произнёс он твёрдо.  
— Торопишься куда-то? — улыбнулся тот, кого он ещё недавно считал другом. — Заглянул всего на пару минут и уже убегаешь?  
— Выпусти меня отсюда, — повторил он.  
— А иначе что?  
— Ты сам всё это знаешь. Не переходи дорогу Далтонам. В противном случае...  
— Пугаешь меня своим легендарным папочкой? — усмехнулся Зак, прихватив со стола полупустую бутылку и делая глоток. — Смотри-ка, я уже обмочился от страха. Старик твой, конечно, персона значимая, но меня им не напугать.  
— Дай мне уйти.  
— Да никуда ты не уйдёшь, — раздражённо бросил Зак, снимая галстук окончательно и бросая его на стол; аксессуар приземлился среди карточек, пакетиков с «пылью», — судя по количеству, на неё было спущено целое состояние, — окурков и опустевших стаканов, — до тех пор, пока мне этого не захочется. А мы пока не закончили. И даже не начали.  
Снятый галстук был условным знаком.  
Он понял это слишком поздно.  
Удар нанёс любитель, но и профессионал не сделал бы этого точнее. Сумасшедшая боль прошила затылок, и он, не сумев устоять, полетел вперёд. Земля ушла из-под ног, запах крови, прежде мерещившийся ему, стал реальным.  
— Только по лицу не бейте! — с опозданием крикнул Зак. — Оно мне нравится. Пусть останется красивым.  
Он не спрашивал, почему это происходит. Он не спрашивал, за что его пытаются наказать. Он не спрашивал вообще ничего. Последнее, что он сказал в этот вечер, вылилось в лаконичное «сволочь», а после — слов не было. Только бессмысленный крик, ушедший в пустоту — причина сорванного голоса.  
Их было четверо. Четверо незнакомцев. И Зак, внимательно наблюдавший за происходящим и время от времени раздававший указания.  
Он ошибочно полагал, что знает Зака, как свои пять пальцев; сегодня он понял, насколько заблуждался. В этом человеке, желавшем его уничтожить, не было ничего знакомого, даже отдалённо. Зак затягивался сигаретой с приторным вишнёвым ароматом и стряхивал пепел прямо на пол. Паркет в его пафосной гостиной и без того был безнадёжно испорчен алыми разводами, крошки пепла, оседающие серыми снежинками, большой роли уже не играли.  
Персональный кошмар расцветал всеми оттенками красного, звучал в треске разрываемой ткани и хрусте сломанных костей. Слова прозвучали с опозданием, к моменту, когда Зак закричал, предупреждая о необходимости сохранения лица своей подопытной крысы в первозданном виде, ему успели сломать нос, зарядив носком начищенного ботинка по переносице.  
Кошмар без конца и края.  
Добро пожаловать в ад, детка. Тебя ждали. Долго ждали и теперь отведут душу так, что ты запомнишь этот урок на всю жизнь.  
_— Ломайте ему руки, ноги, а лучше — сразу позвоночник, чтобы он никогда не поднялся, — произнёс Зак, в последний раз затянувшись сигаретой и с ожесточением мазнув окурком по краю пепельницы._  
 _— Так сразу? Может, развлечёмся для начала? Давай используем его, как девчонку? Смотри-ка, и, правда, красивая сучка. Рыженькая... У них, говорят, темперамент, что надо. Как таким не воспользоваться? — глумливо протянул один из незнакомых ему приятелей Зака. — Эй, кукла, сосать умеешь?_  
 _— Да ни хера он не умеет. Он тебе скорее член отгрызёт, чем отсасывать возьмётся, — фыркнул Зак, наматывая, словно приноравливаясь, на ладонь шёлковую тёмную ленту галстука. — О чём ты вообще? Он даже с девчонками никогда не спал, свихнувшись на своих соревнованиях и победах. А ты говоришь..._  
 _— Тем лучше. Сами его всему научим. Открой рот, куколка. И без глупостей, иначе без зубов останешься._  
 _— Ты свихнулся? Ты, правда, собираешься это сделать? Он уже почти труп. Сколько там ему осталось?_  
 _— Нет, не свихнулся. Да, собираюсь. До утра он однозначно протянет, что там дальше — не имеет значения. А то, что еле жив — даже лучше. Мы его так приложили, что он и сопротивляться не будет. Делай с ним, что угодно. Откинется — никому не проболтается и никто не узнает, кто его так отделал. К тому же... разве ты его не хочешь? Только не ври мне. Я ведь по глазам вижу._  
Глотать было больно, и он, повернувшись ценой невероятных усилий на бок, сплюнул скопившуюся слюну.  
Ладонь, продолжавшая шарить по земле, наткнулась на что-то длинное, усеянное мелкими острыми колючками.  
Затуманенное от боли сознание не сразу подбросило ответ, что это могло быть. Исцарапав руку, он вспомнил, что это. Роза. Конечно, роза.  
_Чёрные розы для чёрного короля..._  
Они вышвырнули его здесь, думая, что он мёртв. Мозги, разжиженные алкогольным и наркотическим дурманом, работали с трудом и дали сбой — отчаянная пятёрка не довела дело до финала и не вырыла для него могилу. Случись это, он бы, очнулся, осознавая, что его засыпают землёй. А, с большей долей вероятности, не очнулся бы вовсе.  
Они менялись, определив очерёдность сломанными спичками, словно решали судьбу детской игры, а не живого человека.  
Он запомнил их лица. Каждую грёбаную чёрточку внешности, каждую родинку и едва различимое пятнышко от зубной пасты в уголке рта. Каждую белую пылинку под носом и каждый шрам, если таковые были. Каждый взгляд. Они словно выплывали из тумана по очереди и отпечатывались на сетчатке, он видел их звериное наслаждение и снова погружался в темноту. Они кончали с громким стоном и сыто, как пиявки, отваливались в сторону, будучи полностью удовлетворёнными. С не меньшим, чем во время участия, удовольствием наблюдали за порнографией в режиме реального времени, где в роли актёров выступали их товарищи и неслучайная жертва. Им было хорошо, отлично даже, а по его телу растекалась боль — крови становилось всё больше, она красила кожу, она падала крупными каплями на паркет.  
Он мысленно убивал каждого из них, а наяву умирал сам.  
Зак был первым и последним. Его запоминать не требовалось. Его он и так знал. Друг детства. Давно знакомый, закадычный. Друг, ради которого можно шагнуть в огонь и прыгнуть в воду — только бы спасти и не дать погибнуть.  
_Друг..._  
 _Сдохнуть тебе в тюрьме, сука. А перед тем, как тебя там добьют, пусть хотя бы раз пустят по кругу, чтобы ты на собственной шкуре прочувствовал, каково это._  
Его умиротворённое, ненормально счастливое лицо, сомкнутые веки и подрагивающие ресницы, приоткрытый рот и тёмно-русые волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, производили неизгладимое впечатление.  
— Давай, — шепнул Зак, и он не сразу понял, что слова эти обращены не к нему, а к кому-то другому.  
Что означает это «давай» он вскоре ощутил в полной мере, когда рот зажала чья-то ладонь, а на горло легла уже знакомая удавка-галстук, затягивающаяся с потрясающей скоростью, лишающая возможности сделать новый вдох. Руки и ноги были притиснуты к полу, он не мог пошевелиться, не мог вывернуться, избавляясь от тонкой узкой ленты, что обвилась вокруг шеи. Он попытался это сделать — ему выкрутили запястье с таким потрясающим садистским удовольствием, что искры из глаз посыпались. Крик заглушили чужие пальцы, плотно прижавшиеся ко рту.  
Зак откатился в сторону, застегнул брюки и достал из кармана складной нож. Приставил его к шее, царапая кожу и прорисовывая на ней первую букву короткого, но запоминающегося послания.  
— Не против, если мы тебя немного пометим? — спросил с преувеличенной заботой.  
— Можешь пока попытаться смыть с себя позор. Ну, или позволь помочь тебе сделать это, — насмешливо произнёс кто-то, вложив в раскрытую ладонь лезвие и сжимая её в кулак; острые края врезались в кожу, и по пальцам тоже засочилась кровь.  
Окончательно помутившееся сознание рассыпалось на сотни ярких точек-пятен и утонуло в черноте.  
А вернулось только тогда, когда его вытащили из машины и швырнули на землю. Он слышал приближающиеся шаги. Он не удивился бы, наставь Зак пистолет на мёртвое, по мнению их компании, тело и выпусти в него всю обойму. Для подстраховки и успокоения совести, если таковая имелась.  
Нет человека — нет проблемы.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, пистолета не было, не звучали в ночной тиши выстрелы.  
— Покойся с миром, упавшая звезда, — произнёс Зак.  
Сверху посыпалось что-то лёгкое, невесомое и до одури сладко пахнущее.  
Он ненавидел розы с их превозносимым многими людьми изяществом. С колючками, оставляющими на коже мелкие царапинки, и гладкими тёмными листьями, вечно побитыми коричневыми пятнами. Теперь, сжимая в ладони стебель, он возненавидел их вдвойне.  
Усыпанный розами.  
Или погребённый под ними?  
Романтика, чёрт её подери. Небо, усыпанное алмазами. Ночь, ознаменованная лишением невинности. Если бы ему не было так плохо, он бы засмеялся, осознав в полной мере, насколько извращённым получилось для него это определение.  
В памяти всплывали ненужные и незначительные факты. Например, о том, что согласно одной из версий, опубликованных в литературном произведении, поэта Райнер Мария Рильке убила роза. Автор утверждал, что это была нелепая случайность, приведшая к трагедии. Поэт оцарапал палец шипом, в рану попала грязь и спровоцировала заражение крови. Безобидный, на первый взгляд, цветок, а такие серьёзные последствия. На самом деле, Райнер Мария Рильке умер от лейкемии или, как её иначе называли, белокровия, и единственная связь поэта с розой прослеживались лишь в том, что он выбрал в качестве надписи для своего надгробия определённые строки.  
_Роза, о чистая двойственность чувств, каприз:_  
 _Быть ничьим сном под тяжестью стольких век._  
Он сжал ладонь сильнее, позволяя шипам впиться в кожу и не боясь заражения. Его отымели, избили, порезали и чуть не задушили четверо незнакомцев и один знакомый, которому он прежде доверял, как самому себе. Его вышвырнули из машины где-то на окраине города, посчитав мёртвым, и на прощание посыпали лепестками роз, организовав чисто символическую церемонию прощания без погребения. Его раны давно облепила грязь — переживать после этого о царапинах было так же разумно, как выходить на холод, намазавшись солнцезащитным кремом. Нечего терять. Всё, что можно было потерять, уже потеряно. Каплей крови больше. Каплей меньше. Не имеет значения. Больше вообще ничто не имеет значения, кроме желания из последних сил ухватиться за жизнь. И мести, которая обязательно свершится, как только — и если — он доберётся до дома.  
«Я выживу, — подумал он. — Назло тебе выживу. И посажу розы на твоей могиле, Зак».  
Рана на затылке вновь напомнила о себе тянущей болью, и он поморщился.  
Да, выживет. Может быть. Если выберется отсюда. Хотелось бы верить в лучшее, но шансы ничтожно малы, и с каждой минутой всё труднее оставаться в сознании. Всё труднее отделять реальность от видений, в которых приходят враги, обещая, что кошмары никогда не закончатся.  
Он закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к земле, наслаждаясь её прохладой. Время как будто остановилось. Запеклось, словно кровь, образуя твёрдую багровую корку, под которой, стоило лишь задеть её ненароком и содрать резким движением, чтобы не раздражала, скрывалась новая порция боли.  
Сопение и мокрое тёплое прикосновение к лицу в очередной раз вытащило его из забвения. Он с трудом приподнял веки. В глазах двоилось, силуэты проносились в безумном хороводе. Перед ним, радостно виляя хвостом и высунув длинный розовый язык, стояло мелкое недоразумение, по ошибке названное собакой. Судя по ошейнику цвета фуксии, украшенному миниатюрным медальоном, собака была домашней, и сейчас где-то поблизости находилась её хозяйка.  
— Хоуп! — раздался женский голос, с каждым словом становившийся всё громче и различимее. — Хоуп, немедленно иди сюда! Если ты опять нашла на помойке какую-то дрянь и ешь её, я за себя не ручаюсь.  
— Хоуп, — одними губами повторил он, по-прежнему не слыша своего голоса и сомневаясь, что его услышат другие.  
Попробовал улыбнуться, но, кажется, вместо улыбки получилась убогая гримаса.  
Ладонь скользнула по шерсти собаки, поглаживая. Собака залаяла сильнее, но не отошла, не побежала на зов, продолжая заглядывать в лицо находке и подзывая хозяйку.  
Хоуп.  
Как символично.


	2. Крылатые стражи Мидгарда

— С возвращением, Хани. Надеюсь, твоя поездка прошла успешно?  
— Стюарт, может, хватит?  
— Что-то не так, Хани?  
— Сколько мы с тобой знакомы?  
— Ты решил поиграть в загадки? Мы столкнулись так давно, что моя память просто не в состоянии сохранить эту великую дату, и потому...  
— А если серьёзно?  
— Пять лет, три месяца и две недели, — не задумываясь, произнёс Стюарт; голос его звучал на удивление уверенно, словно он действительно только тем и занимался, что подсчитывал дни знакомства. — Именно тогда ты появился на пороге моего кабинета, кутаясь в толстовку цвета благородного вороного крыла...  
— Позер. Подумать только, этот человек на добрый десяток лет старше меня, а ведёт себя так, словно вчера вышел из детского сада, — заметил Ноэль, вздохнув тяжело. — Ты мог просто сказать, что она была траурно-чёрной, как и моё настроение.  
Стюарт любил превращать их разговоры в клоунаду, пуская в ход ворох, как уместных, так и не очень шуток. Словно и теперь всё ещё видел в Ноэле того молчаливого двадцатилетнего юношу, подолгу смотрящего в одну точку и практически не замечавшего, как к нему обращаются другие люди. А, может, нарочно их игнорирующего. Замкнутого в себе, обитающего в придуманном маленьком мирке, куда не пускали посторонних, и не желающего идти на контакт. Он молчал часами. Когда время истекало, поднимался из кресла, говорил одну и ту же фразу: «большое спасибо, мистер Полански». И уходил.  
Стюарт как-то признался, что больше всего на свете боялся провала. Ему повезло. Однажды Ноэль пошёл ему навстречу и заговорил не в конце сеанса, а в самом начале.  
— Увидев тебя, я понял, что не смогу нормально жить и, тем более, не сумею считать себя профессионалом, если не разрешу имеющуюся проблему, — пропустив мимо ушей его ремарку, продолжал Стюарт. — Именно тогда произошло это знаменательное для нас обоих событие и...  
— Именно тогда ты решил, что нам стоит в обязательном порядке отойти от отношений типа «специалист и его пациент», переключившись на более тесное сотрудничество.  
— А вот и нет. О близком знакомстве я задумался после того, как услышал твой голос, увидел, как ты снимаешь капюшон, заметил невероятно очаровательную улыбку и влюбился в неё.  
— Конечно. Сейчас ты споёшь оду в мою честь, и я почувствую себя героем любовного романчика, чьи рыжие волосы и фиалковые глаза сводят с ума каждого встречного, толкая на совершение безумств. Зеркало, правда, говорит, что глаза у меня не фиалковые, но это мелочи, — усмехнулся Ноэль, понимая, что правды в сказанном немного, не он первый, не ему быть и последним в череде пассий. — Однако не об этом речь, Стюарт. Оставим пространные замечания о высоких чувствах и роковой внешности, вернёмся к теме обсуждения. Вообще-то ты прав, мы познакомились пять лет, три месяца и две недели назад. Отбросим последние цифры и сосредоточимся на целых числах. Ровно пять лет я прошу тебя не называть меня этим глупым прозвищем, но ты старательно игнорируешь мои просьбы.  
— Ты неубедительно сопротивляешься, — отпарировал Стюарт. — А оно вовсе не глупое. Мне нравится его звучание.  
— Не сомневаюсь. Оно тебе _безумно_ нравится. Настолько нравится, что ты не пытаешься привыкнуть к другим и активно эксплуатируешь только его. Не то чтобы я возражал, считая это слово оскорбительным и категорически запрещая тебе называть меня сладеньким, но это слегка странно, если учесть, что мы разбежались ещё три года назад, — Ноэль прижал телефон к плечу и потянул, закрывая, дверцу шкафа.  
Телефонный звонок прозвучал абсолютно не вовремя и настиг Ноэля в тот момент, когда он разбирал багаж, развешивая вещи, оставшиеся в поездке не выгулянными, а потому не требовавшие стирки или встречи с химчисткой.  
Услышав привычную трель, Ноэль бросил взгляд на часы. Электронные цифры тускло мерцали в темноте. Глубокая ночь. Два часа. В такое время звонить ему мог ограниченный круг лиц. Либо родители, либо Стюарт, имеющий некое преимущество перед остальными знакомыми. Но с родителями он попрощался не так давно, и всё, что было важным для обеих сторон, они успели обговорить.  
Стюарт — другое дело. Отдельная история.  
Попытка дозвониться до него вечером, сразу после возвращения, успехом не увенчалась. Видимо, у мистера Полански был очередной посетитель или посетительница, требовавшая внимания к своей персоне. Или к своему телу. Одно другому не мешало. И — пожалуйста — ни слова о профессиональной этике, исключающей отношения с клиентами! В случае со Стюартом это не работало. Впрочем, никто не жаловался.  
Не получив ответа, Ноэль оставил короткое сообщение на автоответчике и, занявшись домашними делами, почти успел позабыть о желании поговорить со своим психоаналитиком. Но стоило услышать голос Стюарта, как уснувшие, было, мысли вернулись и набросились на него с удвоенным рвением.  
Тем лучше, решил Ноэль. Не придётся долго подыскивать слова, чтобы обрисовать ситуацию.  
— Сколько бы их ни было, а тебе оно подходило сильнее, чем другим.  
— Верю, — хмыкнул Ноэль, покидая гардеробную и спускаясь в холл; в комнатах царила тишина, света нигде не было, темноту рассеивала лишь полоска лунного света, проникающая в дом через незанавешенные окна. — Главное, чтобы твои пассии не заподозрили, что кодовое имя не уникально и используется для каждого, с кем тебя связывают определённые воспоминания. И не только воспоминания, но и текущие отношения.  
— Итак, ты вернулся, — подвёл промежуточный итог Стюарт.  
— Сегодня вечером.  
— Где побывал на этот раз?  
— В Австрии, — произнёс Ноэль, переступая порог гостиной, больше походившей на музейный зал, нежели на жилое помещение, и включая один из светильников.

 

По правде сказать, здесь большинство комнат было оформлено в схожей манере. Минимум комфорта — максимум отстранённости и, пожалуй, отчуждённости. Произведение искусства — да, жилая комната, способная дать представление об обитателе дома — нет.  
Не последнюю роль в формировании мировоззрения Ноэля сыграли воспитание и уклад жизни родителей. Выбрав членов своей семьи в качестве примера для подражания, он копировал их во многом, и вопрос интерьеров для дома не стал исключением.  
В особняке старшего поколения Далтонов об уюте имели смутное представление. Никаких яблочных пирогов, собственноручно приготовленных по случаю праздника, никаких свитеров, связанных к Рождеству, никакого какао с маршмеллоу, чтобы побаловать ребёнка во время болезни, или приготовленного просто так, без повода. Никаких сказок на ночь, прочитанных мамой или папой — только гувернанткой и только в течение получаса. Потом свет гаснет. Кто не успел уснуть, тот сам виноват. И отгонять чудовищ, живущих под кроватью, придётся своими силами.  
Да, само понятие семейного уюта у них получилось несколько искажённым. Впрочем, для среды, в которой обитал Ноэль, подобное считалось нормой.  
Дети не жаловались, взрослые не подстраивались под детей. И не сказать, что Ноэль чувствовал себя по-настоящему обделённым родительской любовью. В его жизни достаточно рано появилось занятие, отнимавшее все силы и время. Последнего катастрофически не хватало. Было бы глупо тратить его ещё и на рефлексию.  
В доме Далтонов не вставляли в рамочки и не вешали на стены детские каракули, гордо именуя их картинами. Место на стенах было отведено под работы импрессионистов, ценителем которых являлся Ирвин. В большинстве своём не репродукции, а оригиналы, приобретённые на аукционах. Или у других коллекционеров, решивших избавиться от надоевших картин, присмотревших себе что-то иное взамен, а прежним экспонатам подыскивающих новых хозяев.  
_Отдам в хорошие руки. За соответствующее вознаграждение._  
Были пустые пространства с минимумом мебели, идеально подходившие для приёма многочисленных гостей, стекавшихся сюда бесконечным потоком. Были дорогие костюмы и коктейли в широких прозрачных бокалах, приготовленные, как и все остальные блюда, подаваемые к столу, профессиональным шеф-поваром. Были званые вечера. Представители прессы, жаждавшие очередной сенсации в рамках светской хроники. Официанты, одетые с иголочки, бесшумными тенями скользившие туда-сюда и предлагавшие гостям напитки.  
Рошель в очередном дизайнерском наряде, дополненном украшениями, стоившими целое состояние, но выглядящими предельно скромно.  
Ирвин в смокинге. С неизменными сигарой и стаканом виски в руках.  
Отец обсуждал со своими деловыми партнёрами перемены в геополитике, падение рейтингов, необходимость двигаться то на восток, то на запад, то ещё куда-нибудь, королевские скачки, ставки и фаворитов на этих самых скачках в текущем сезоне.  
В разговорах упоминались эти и сотни других вещей, о которых Ноэль в детстве имел смутное представление, а потому не понимал и половины сказанного. Знал только, что это важно, и гости, которые приезжают к ним домой — нужные люди, с которыми необходимо поддерживать хорошие, если не дружеские, то хотя бы приятельские отношения.  
Свои нужные люди были и у матери, и у отца, а потому количество приёмов автоматически умножалось на два. Сферы деятельности у родителей были настолько разные, что иногда возникал закономерный вопрос: как эти двое умудрились пересечься.  
Рошель Далтон, которую многие называли богиней прайм-тайма, создавала сценарии для долгоиграющих сериалов, неизменно демонстрируемых на экранах в самое топовое время и собирающих более чем приличную аудиторию. Сценарии Рошель были популярны и двадцать лет назад, и десять. Пользовались они популярностью и сегодня, несмотря на то, что в настоящее время вкусы потребителей менялись со скоростью света.  
Ирвин Далтон не имел ничего общего с миром кинематографа. Его интересы лежали в иной плоскости и сосредоточились на сырьевых отраслях промышленности. Ради развлечения — немного медиа-бизнеса. Пара-тройка газет и радиостанций — сущие пустяки, чтобы потешить самолюбие.  
Сын не пошёл по стопам родителей. В юности его не привлекал бизнес, и не интересовало сериальное мыло. Его манил к себе сверкающий лёд и блеск остро заточенных лезвий на коньках. Его тянуло в профессиональный спорт — на любительский уровень Ноэль не соглашался.  
Всё меркло в сравнении с этой страстью, никто и ничто не могло с нею тягаться.  
Когда-то он был звездой.  
Когда-то его фотографии не сходили с первых полос газет, а журналисты готовы были отдать что угодно за возможность поговорить с покорителем льда. Яркая, ослепительно сияющая звезда, новая легенда, король холодного сияющего мира, недосягаемый идеал.  
О нём говорили. Его обожали.  
Он был сосредоточен не на славе. Его мысли были заняты совсем другими вещами.  
Он не давал себе поблажек, не позволял расслабляться и отлынивать.  
Его дни, расписанные по секундам, были заполнены бесконечными тренировками, отмечены полным отсутствием свободного времени. Он работал с потрясающей самоотдачей, умноженной на желание стать лучшим в своём деле. Его путь к славе и всемирному признанию был сплошной полосой вызовов, брошенных самому себе, определения новых целей и завоевания их.  
Его реальностью были такие же бесконечные, как и тренировки, перелёты из одной страны в другую, новые катки, на которых приходилось выступать, программы — каждая новая сложнее предшественницы в разы, — поражающие воображение зрителей и судей.  
Сложная хореография, неповторимая грация и невероятная пластика, которой позавидовали бы многие спортсмены, великолепная техника исполнения. Этими определениями пестрели статьи, посвящённые Ноэлю, а его самого называли феноменом.  
_Если вы не любите фигурное катание, значит, вы не видели ни одного выступления Ноэля Далтона. Этот парень перевернёт ваше представление об одиночном мужском катании. Из скептика, отпускающего саркастичные замечания, вы превратитесь в самого преданного поклонника данного вида спорта._  
Чемпионат Великобритании, чемпионат Европы, серия Гран-при, вслед за ними — чемпионат мира. Всюду высшие баллы, всюду триумф. Мальчик, признанный живой легендой, вернувшей британцам уверенность, что они чего-то стоят в фигурном катании и могут претендовать на победу, а не участвовать ради галочки, ни на что особо не рассчитывая. Каждую новую вершину Ноэль покорял с лёгкостью, быстро став любимцем многих британцев. И не только. В мире у него нашлось немало поклонников, оставляющих восторженные комментарии под официальными видеороликами с соревнований, выложенными на YouTube. Не обошлось, конечно, и без недоброжелателей, считавших признанную звезду неоправданно заносчивой и самовлюблённой, но Ноэль пропускал их замечания мимо ушей. Они искренне считали, что ему не помешает смирить гордыню и не бросаться громкими заявлениями, перенять тактику своих коллег, демонстрировавших посредственные результаты и в каждом интервью подчёркивающих, что они рассматривают соревнования, как путь к развитию дальнейшей карьеры, но не претендуют на победу. Неустанно советовали стать скромнее и не слишком-то задирать нос. Он презрительно фыркал и открыто говорил, что пришёл в большой спорт бороться и побеждать. А вовсе не для того, чтобы услышать негативный отзыв, сложить оружие и спрятаться в придуманном мире, где нет зависти, а люди сплошь и рядом, милашки, как подбор.  
— Ненависть делает меня сильнее, так что тем, кто меня ненавидит, спасибо вдвойне.  
Он стал неоднократным призёром на чемпионате Великобритании, раз за разом поднимаясь на первое место и оставляя соперников далеко позади. Он получил признание на мировом уровне, обойдя конкурентов на чемпионате мира, откатав так, что зрители и жюри аплодировали непрерывно в течение пяти минут. Он стоял посреди катка на коленях и медленно выдыхал, понимая, что снова сделал это, снова выиграл, снова доказал злопыхателям, насколько они жалки в своём презрении. И если было что-то, способное помочь ему взлететь, то это, несомненно, талант и упорная работа, а не деньги отца. За многочисленными победами на этих соревнованиях последовало вполне закономерное и более чем оправданное стремление попасть на зимнюю Олимпиаду. Море надежд, возложенных на главное спортивное событие года.  
«Рождественский мальчик» собирался поразить мир.  
Но миру так и не суждено было увидеть эту программу.  
С Олимпиадой он пролетел дважды. В первый раз была травма. Совершенно идиотская, незначительная, но... буквально за неделю до старта соревнований. Даже при самом позитивном раскладе он не успел бы восстановиться. А сниматься с соревнований, выйдя на лёд, было куда хуже, чем отказаться от борьбы до появления на стадионе. Он смирился и пообещал себе, что через четыре года попытает удачу снова.  
Победа и чемпионский титул, которые Ноэль жаждал подарить себе на двадцатилетие, прошли мимо.  
Для выступления на Олимпийских играх у него был приготовлен белый костюм, расшитый стразами Сваровски. Белый костюм, разорванный на клочки и брошенный в камин в тот день, когда по телевизору шла трансляция соревнований. Когда представители других стран поднимались на пьедестал, становясь олимпийскими чемпионами, триумфаторами и признанными героями.  
Первыми ассоциациями с этим днём стали пепел от сгоревшей ткани, оставшийся на руках, и слёзы отчаяния, которыми Ноэль чуть не захлебнулся, наплевав на то, что в двадцать лет рыдать, по определению, несолидно. Тем более, если ты не девушка, а вполне себе мужчина.  
Он, глядя на счастливых спортсменов, державших в руках пышные букеты, набросивших на плечи флаги своих стран и слушающих гимн страны-победительницы, расплакался, как ребёнок.  
На память о сгоревшем костюме, как от балерины из сказки о стойком оловянном солдатике, осталось несколько обуглившихся блёсток. Ничего кроме. Разве что горечь разочарования от осознания, что лучший из номеров, когда-либо придуманных и поставленных в его карьере, никто и никогда не откатает. Возможно, тренер решит отдать эту программу другому подопечному, но... Это будет чужой прокат, чужие эмоции и чужая роль, а не его.  
_Уже не его._  
Разбитая на сотни кусочков — склеивай, не склеивай, а прежней не станет и первозданный вид не приобретёт — заветная мечта, которой не суждено исполниться.  
Причин, заставивших Ноэля снять свою кандидатуру с соревнований и отказаться от борьбы, никто из работников средств массовой информации так и не узнал. Эта тайна осталась в памяти семьи Далтон и была похоронена в стенах их дома. Журналисты лили грязь, обвиняя спортсмена-выскочку в безответственности, строили догадки, пытались получить комментарии от менеджера и представителей старшего поколения, но правды не добились.  
Не секрет, что там, где наблюдается недостаток фактов, в ход идут догадки и домыслы; именно они составляли основу большинства статей, полоскавших имя Ноэля. Ему доставалось на старте карьеры, когда только ленивый не назвал талантливого фигуриста очередным финансовым проектом и протеже влиятельного папочки. Досталось и на закате её, наступившем много раньше, чем могло быть, не вмешайся в жизнь Ноэля прошлое, откликавшееся на имя Зак, и мечтавшее отомстить за призрачные обиды.

 

Ноэль вздохнул, отгоняя некстати нагрянувшее видение и стараясь не думать о тёмно-красных разводах на паркете в чужой гостиной.  
Получилось. Не без труда, но получилось.  
Он снова находился в пределах своего дома. Минувшее отступило и отпустило.  
— Австрия, — мечтательно протянул Стюарт. — Кажется, я не был там сотню лет. Это была деловая вылазка, организованная отцом, или?..  
— Или, — отозвался Ноэль, подходя к столу, на котором примостилась немалых размеров клетка, открывая дверцу и перехватывая внимательные взгляды двух пар тёмных круглых глаз.  
— Какие города?  
— Преимущественно Вена. Я сопровождал маму в поездке. Отец занят, а потому возложил данную обязанность на меня. Во время разговора, незадолго до вылета, был убедителен и красноречив, но, подозреваю, что ему просто не слишком нравится общение с мамиными знакомыми. Люди искусства — не его стихия. Он способен выносить их в течение ограниченного времени, но не круглые сутки, а здесь, как на подбор, одна богема.  
— Интересные люди?  
— Знаешь, на удивление очень. Не те пустоцветы, о которых постоянно пишут в газетах, гадая, сколько у кого внебрачных детей и скандальных выходок, совершённых на пьяную голову. Эти люди искренне преданы своему делу, влюблены в него. А главное, они такие разные, совершенно непохожие друг на друга, несмотря на смежные сферы деятельности. В их обществе невозможно устать. Их было немало, половину имён я, каюсь, не запомнил. Умение Рошель заводить знакомства чуть ли не на пустом месте меня всегда удивляло и поражало. Притом, она всегда выбирает так, что жалеть о выборе не приходится. Все её знакомые люди образованные, начитанные, думающие. Достойные собеседники, с которыми можно подискутировать в своё удовольствие, а можно послушать их рассказы, наслаждаясь и находя нечто новое для себя. Мы встретились с двумя десятками самых разных людей, но сильнее всего мне запомнились Флориан и Матильда Штайнмайеры. Она — оперная певица. Кроме того, преподаёт вокал в Венском университете музыки и исполнительского искусства. Он преподаёт в том же университете, читает курс теории музыки. Восхищается гением Моцарта, во многом боготворит его. Посвятил изучению творчества большую часть своей жизни. Выпустил несколько монографий, связанных с творчеством знаменитого австрийца. Искренне гордится своей причастностью к жизни великого композитора, ещё больше — тем, что они земляки. Флориан тоже родился в Зальцбурге, а после перебрался в Вену. Он настолько увлечён предметом, что, однажды заговорив с ним, невозможно остаться равнодушным.  
— Ты, стало быть, проникся?  
— Да. Во время обратного перелёта в моих наушниках звучали только сочинения Моцарта. И ничего, кроме Моцарта.  
— Надеюсь, не «Реквием»? Иначе я начну всерьёз беспокоиться о твоём душевном равновесии.  
— Нет. Хотя, он тоже был в моей подборке, — произнёс Ноэль, перемещаясь от стола к роялю и осторожно проводя пальцем по крышке, словно стараясь удостовериться, что за время его отсутствия домработница хорошо выполняла работу. — «Реквием» — потрясающая по эмоциональному наполнению и содержанию вещь, но, согласись, не «Реквиемом» единым жив в нашей памяти Моцарт. Просто это настолько знаковое произведение, что его невозможно забыть. Оно первым приходит на ум большинству, когда люди называют данное имя.  
— Что не мешает огромному количеству людей заблуждаться и искренне верить, будто Моцарт написал не просто «Реквием», а тот, что по мечте.  
— Бедный мистер Мэнселл. Кто бы мог подумать, что люди будут настолько умалять его заслуги, приписывая их знаменитому австрийцу и отказывая в таланте менее прославленному британцу? Это заблуждение распространено настолько широко, что мне становится стыдно за современников.  
— Это не единственное заблуждение. Ему ещё любят приписывать некую композицию, именуемую музыкой ангелов. В одном случае. Иногда её же ошибочно называют «колыбельной Беллы». Ошибаются и первые, и вторые. Моцарт никогда не писал «Музыки ангелов», а колыбельная звучит иначе. Мелодия называется «River flows in you» и создана южнокорейским композитором, имени которого, к стыду своему, я не помню.  
— Да, я слышал об этом заблуждении, — произнёс Стюарт.  
— В любом случае, у меня с творчеством Моцарта иные ассоциации. Я вспоминаю свой первый чемпионат Великобритании. Мне было одиннадцать. Я тогда выступал в категории новичков и откатывал короткую программу под «Маленькую ночную серенаду», удивив всех выбором музыкального сопровождения. Она восхитительна и до сих пор нежно мною любима. Сейчас мне, пожалуй, даже захотелось вспомнить былые времена и самостоятельно сыграть что-нибудь из его репертуара. Но я пока не определился, какая из мелодий мне ближе. Учитывая время суток, может, стоит остановиться как раз на «Серенаде»?  
— Приехать и помочь тебе с выбором? — предложил Стюарт.  
— Было бы неплохо, — задумчиво выдал Ноэль, поднимая крышку и легко касаясь пальцами клавиш.  
На полноценную мелодию его спонтанный порыв не тянул; всего лишь аккорд — чистый звук, повисший в воздухе на мгновение и тут же смолкший. Импровизация, не получившая продолжения.  
— Действительно нужна моя помощь?  
— Скорее, я нуждаюсь в присутствии другого человека и возможности выговориться. Не хочу обсуждать по телефону, а лучше, чем ты, меня ещё никто не слушал.  
— А потом мы вспомним прошлое и окажемся в одной постели?  
— Не отметаю такой возможности, если будет подходящее настроение. В данный момент, склоняюсь в сторону варианта «вряд ли». Надеюсь, эти вопрос и ответ не влияют на твоё решение?  
— Не влияют, — подтвердил Стюарт, посерьёзнев. — Я приеду. В конце концов, это моя работа.  
— Я — уже нет. Не твоя проблема, не твоя работа и даже не твой любовник. Ты не берёшь с меня денег и не проводишь консультации в кабинете.  
— Считай, что я чувствую за тебя ответственность и не способен бросить в беде.  
— Стюарт...  
— Да?  
— Знаешь, я почти люблю тебя.  
— Знаю. И, к сожалению, только «почти».  
Голос Стюарта смолк, звонок оборвался. На экране отразилось время. Ноэль отошёл от рояля, запустил ладонь в волосы, слегка потянув за них и пропуская длинные пряди сквозь пальцы.  
Прихватил пакет с зерном, рассыпая его по столешнице. Махнул рукой, предлагая птицам покинуть клетку.  
— Идите сюда, — произнёс, постучав ногтями по столу, имитируя звук, с которым птицы могли бы склёвывать корм. — Надеюсь, Мира не обманула, и вы не голодали всё это время, а она исправно о вас заботилась.  
— Кар, — ответил хозяину Хугин.  
— Кар-кар, — вторил брату Мунин, посматривая с хитрым прищуром.  
Ноэль усмехнулся, протянул руку и погладил Мунина по чёрному блестящему крылу. Кому-то его выбор домашних питомцев мог показаться нелепым и не до конца понятным. Зачем такая экзотика? Ноэль придерживался мнения, что ручные вороны — оптимальный вариант для него. Плевать ему было на логику, он руководствовался иными причинами, выбирал по иным критериям — к чему душа лежала, то и взял.  
— Тебе нужно о ком-то заботиться. Чувствовать ответственность за кого-нибудь другого. За человека или существо, — сказал однажды Стюарт. — Кошка, собака, крыса. Любовник, в конце концов. С последним неоднозначно. Он точно должен быть мягче по характеру и слабее. А такая пара для тебя... Откровенно говоря, не вариант. Потому остаются животные. Людей из списка исключаем.  
— Нужно, — согласился Ноэль и притащил домой воронят, назвав их в честь мифологических птиц, служивших Одину.  
Они прижились здесь и стали важной частью его жизни. По утрам Ноэль выпускал воронов, и они летали по городу, а вечером возвращались обратно и добровольно забирались в клетку. Не пытались открыть её и вырваться на свободу, признавали главенство человека. Ноэль не считал их питомцами, предпочитая использовать иное слово. Друзья. Довериться птицам и делиться с ними переживаниями было проще и легче, чем заново поверить людям и начать среди них поиски приятелей.  
Ожидание протекало мучительно.  
В тишине изредка раздавался лёгкий стук — птицы склёвывали зёрна.  
Ноэль наблюдал за ними, периодически прикладываясь к бокалу с красным вином, только тем и скрашивая медленно тянувшиеся минуты.  
Чета Штайнмайеров, в чьём доме они с матерью гостили чуть больше недели, несомненно, были прекрасными людьми, способными похвастать многими знаниями и навыками, но в чём, в чём, а в благородных напитках они не разбирались.  
Флориан любил повторять, что бокал хорошего вина на ночь ещё никому не помешал. За ужином в их доме неизменно подавали к столу этот напиток, но Ноэль не назвал бы его действительно хорошим. Возможно, его вкусы отличались от вкусов хозяев дома, но там он предпочитал ужинать, запивая еду минеральной водой, а, вернувшись домой, решил поддержать чужую традицию и теперь медленно цедил содержимое бокала. Ноэль не любил сладкие вина. Он не помнил, как этот напиток, далёкий от его предпочтений, оказался в имеющейся коллекции. Скорее всего, подарил кто-то из знакомых. Сам бы он такое не купил, но выливать было жалко, потому пил понемногу, под настроение.  
Он покачал бокал в ладони, перехватив его за тонкую стеклянную ножку. Хрупкая на первый взгляд, она была прочнее, чем казалась. Переломить её одним движением не получалось, хотя он и не пытался, лишь предполагал.  
Мысли наслаивались одна на другую, тянулись друг за другом, собираясь в ассоциативный ряд, не имеющий начала и конца. Стекло, осколки, раны, кровь. Пострадавшая ладонь с насильно вложенным в неё лезвием, которое врезается в кожу всё сильнее, причиняя всё больше страданий, в то время как кончик ножа чертит на шее буквы. Старательно выписывает слово, не имеющее отношения к человеку, которого им намеренно клеймят, не отражающее реальность.  
Если только искажённую.

 

Около шести лет назад жизнь Ноэля рухнула в одночасье. Сложилась, как карточный домик, похоронив под руинами всё, чем он дорожил, к чему стремился и чего добился. Неравноценный обмен, который ему не предложили, а навязали. Богатый урожай ядовитых ягод не обошёл его стороной, близко познакомив с их омерзительным вкусом.  
Ноэль допил вино одним большим глотком.  
Опустевший бокал с глухим стуком приземлился на столешницу.  
Метки на теле — своеобразный дневник памяти, из которого отчаянно хотелось вырвать все страницы. До единой, оставив обложку-личность. Уничтожить и не вспоминать. Одного желания оказалось недостаточно, пришлось поискать помощи на стороне.  
Так в жизни Ноэля, с подачи матери, появился Стюарт Полански. Сама Рошель не прибегала к его услугам, но, наслушавшись хвалебных отзывов от знакомых, рискнула и вверила судьбу сына в руки опытного психоаналитика, способного, как говорили многие, творить чудеса, вытаскивая пациентов из депрессии.  
На память о столкновении с Заком и его университетскими приятелями Ноэль получил переломы, вывихи, шрамы и страх.  
Два первых пункта довольно быстро остались в прошлом.  
Вполне удачно срослись трещины в рёбрах. Вывихнутое запястье вскоре перестало напоминать о себе тянущей болью, а предметы — выпадать из рук. Рану на затылке доктора зашили сразу же, предварительно выбрив несколько прядей. Со временем волосы, конечно, снова отросли и замаскировали шрам — его наличие не бросалось в глаза. С носом дела обстояли сложнее. После того, как кости срослись, появились проблемы с дыханием, спровоцированные нарушениями перегородки. Ноэль дышал ртом, постоянно его открывая и тем себя раздражая; пришлось ложиться под нож, чтобы исключить риск однажды задохнуться во сне.  
Поверх букв, вырезанных на шее, легла краска, закрывающая белеющие шрамы — ничего особенного, никаких изысков, замысловатых картин и иносказаний. Нечто, отдалённо напоминающее полосу штрих-кода, а вместо характерных цифр — буквы, проходящие понизу, складывающиеся в слово «Alive».  
Ноэль не питал слабости к нанесению рисунков на кожу, будучи к ним глубоко равнодушным. Но, выбирая между наличием шрамов и татуировкой, остановился на второй. Смотреть в зеркало и видеть там надпись, оставленную Заком, было выше его сил. И неразумно, если уж на то пошло. До того, как мастер сделал своё дело, приходилось носить водолазки, закрывающие горло, распускать волосы, перестраховываться на случай, если высокий воротник нечаянно обнажит кожу на шее, и любопытствующие особы начнут проявлять повышенный интерес к надписи. Кутаться в толстовки, набрасывая на голову капюшон и стараться держаться от окружающих на почтительном расстоянии. Наглухо заколотить двери в собственную жизнь и никого туда не пускать, какими бы предлогами не прикрывались доброжелатели, стремившиеся вытащить его из добровольного заточения.  
Олимпийские игры завершились. Британские фигуристы снова остались не у дел. Газетчики обрушили критику на внезапно пропавшего из поля зрения спортсмена, взывали к его совести и упрекали в безответственности. Ноэль, покупая очередную газету, не сразу принимался за чтение. Ему нужно было морально приготовиться, чтобы не сорваться и не разнести к чёртовой матери комнату, разгромив её, разбив всё, что бьётся, и, сломав всё, что ломается.  
Страх лечению не поддавался. Он крепко засел в сознании и не желал покидать насиженное место, методично разрушал личность, мешая жить полноценной жизнью. И даже свершившаяся месть, организованная Ирвином по высшему разряду, не принесла облегчения.  
Ноэль не сомневался в возможностях отца и его умении мстить обидчикам так, чтобы запомнилось навеки, а остальным, кому довелось стать свидетелями, неповадно было повторять чужие фокусы и лезть в пекло. Он знал, что возмездие получится эффектным, но, увидев своих обидчиков в новостных выпусках, ощутил ту же всеобъемлющую пустоту, что и день, и неделю назад. Равнодушно смотрел на экран, слушая профессионально поставленный голос ведущей. Щёлкнул кнопкой пульта, изображение померкло, голос стих. На тёмном экране отражался его силуэт.  
Тема провального выступления фигуристов и напыщенной звезды, поставившей всю команду в затруднительное положение, вскоре заглохла, уступив место новой сенсации. Новость всколыхнула общество, промелькнула на первых полосах буквально каждого издания, начиная от тех ярко-жёлтых, кого иначе, как грязными сплетниками не называли, заканчивая серьёзными изданиями, не позволяющими себе публиковать непроверенные факты.  
Четыре изуродованных трупа в разных частях города. Жертвы, как на подбор. Студенты одного университета, знакомые и тесно общавшиеся между собой. Известно, что пропали неделю назад. Перестали появляться на занятиях, что, однако, никого из однокурсников не удивило. Для этой четвёрки подобное поведение не было в новинку, назвать их прилежными мог лишь самый неприхотливый преподаватель. Да, все четверо старались по мере возможности, но лучшими — каждый на своём курсе — не слыли. Разве что об одном из них проскальзывала любопытная информации: в школьные годы был королевским стипендиатом, но после поступления в высшее учебное заведение жажда знаний остыла и пошла на убыль. Зато ярко проявилась страсть к развлечениям, вечеринкам, наркотикам и богемному образу жизни, которую обеспечивали ему более или менее состоятельные дружки, сам он был выходцем из семьи ниже среднего. Все четверо были дружны с Закари Клэйтоном и не без оснований считались его самой преданной группой поддержки.  
Все они незадолго до смерти лишились определённой части тела.  
«Ищу хорошо сложенного 18-30-летнего мужчину, который бы согласился быть съеденным. Мясник», некстати вспомнилось Ноэлю, достаточно было лишь услышать о предварительном оскоплении жертв. Несмотря на то, что этот процесс происходил при иных условиях и преследовал иные цели, не пересекающиеся с реальными событиями, имевшими место в Ротенбурге, в далёком 2001-м году, ассоциация возникла незамедлительно.  
Намёк, который не был понят общественностью. Но ей и не обязательно было понимать, что породило своеобразную волну зверских преступлений. Непосредственные участники событий знали, что это не просто насилие ради насилия, а послание, обращённое к последнему насильнику, оставшемуся в живых.  
Кроме того, всем жертвам были нанесены удары по голове, каждому из них перебили нос, а в крепко сжатых окровавленных ладонях четверых покойников обнаружились сломанные пластинки лезвий.  
Сомневаться в том, чья это работа, не приходилось. Люди, знавшие подробности, могли определить заказчика за считанные секунды, личности исполнителей оставались в тени, но это и не имело значения.  
Вскоре после того, как в эфире прошло сообщение о найденных трупах, в доме Далтонов раздался звонок. Номер не определился, но Ноэль сразу понял, кто желает пообщаться с ним. Разброса вариантов он не наблюдал. Жаждать внимания к своей персоне мог только один человек. Интуиция не подвела, дав правильный ответ. Стоило ответить, как до него донёсся не испуганно-истеричный вопль, а угрожающий шёпот:  
— Выкарабкался с того света, ублюдок? Это ненадолго. Я закопаю тебя, Далтон. Я тебя уничтожу, сука. Я тебя...  
— Попробуй. Посмотрим, кто кого переиграет, — ответил Ноэль и сбросил звонок, не желая слушать угрозы.  
Следующая встреча с Заком состоялась в суде. Заседание стараниями Ирвина было закрытым, не освещалось в прессе и проходило в режиме строжайшей секретности. Трясти грязным бельём перед общественностью Ирвин не собирался. Когда он чего-то хотел, он добивался этого всеми правдами и неправдами. Здесь бороться не пришлось, всё было довольно просто. Минимум приложенных усилий дал максимальный результат. Деньги и нужные связи исправно работали, убирая замки, открывая любые двери, в которые Ирвин желал войти и провести членов своей семьи. В данном случае, на первом месте стояла конфиденциальность при полном отсутствии огласки. Задуманное удалось реализовать с блеском.  
Организация прошла на высшем уровне.  
Результаты получились противоречивыми.  
Жертва увидела падение агрессора.  
Агрессор... не раскаялся и не признал вины, продолжая во всём обвинять бывшего друга, посмевшего перейти ему дорогу.  
Знай Ноэль наперёд, к чему приведёт знакомство с Заком, он отмотал бы время назад и ни за что не подал руки тому растерянному и заплаканному мальчишке. Вместо этого прошёл мимо, как поступило большинство. А может, посмеялся вместе с ними, дав реальный повод для ненависти, а не тот, что разлучил их в итоге. Увы, время назад не отматывалось, и Закари был частью жизни Ноэля. Очередной страницей, не исписанной красивым каллиграфическим почерком, а залитой чернилами. Никаких пояснительных описаний — сплошная чернота.

 

Бокал, ещё недавно стоявший на внушительном расстоянии от края стола, сорвался и полетел вниз. Стекло разбилось, а Хугин, подтолкнувший пустую посуду к пропасти, громко закричал и захлопал крыльями, привлекая внимание Ноэля, пристально смотревшего на собственное отражение в круглом зеркале и не замечавшего ничего вокруг. Не услышавшего звонка в дверь, чьи отголоски достигли его ушей теперь.  
Ноэль проводил бокал взглядом.  
— Будем считать, что на счастье, — произнёс, усмехнувшись.  
— Кар! — синхронно заорали вороны.  
Звонок в дверь повторился, а вслед за ним раздался звонок телефонный.  
— Только не говори, что отправился спать, и я напрасно летел к тебе через полгорода, — выдал Стюарт.  
— Не скажу. Не отправился. Сейчас открою, — пообещал Ноэль.  
Хугин смотрел на него, склонив голову набок.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил птицу Ноэль.  
Ворон пошёл по столу обратно к клетке. Забрался внутрь и, зацепив лапкой дверцу, захлопнул её. Запрыгнул на жёрдочку и закрыл глаза.  
— Он свою долю отработал. Твоя очередь, — пояснил Ноэль, обращаясь к Мунину.  
Второй ворон возвращаться в клетку не спешил. Доклевав свои зёрна, он поднялся в воздух, сделал круг почёта по комнате и приземлился Ноэлю на плечо. Потёрся о его щёку головой. Перья были жёсткими, но, несмотря на это, приятными на ощупь.  
В сопровождении птицы Ноэль отправился открывать двери гостю.  
— Как обстоят дела в Мидгарде? — первым делом спросил Стюарт, заметив ворона, сидящего у Ноэля на плече и протянув руку, чтобы погладить птицу; его они тоже любили и принимали за своего.  
— В Мидгарде всё стабильно и спокойно. _Пока_ стабильно и спокойно, но... — Ноэль сделал многозначительную паузу и развёл руками, давая понять, что равновесие — штука хрупкая и непостоянная; измениться всё могло в любую минуту.  
Любую катастрофу, как известно, было проще предотвратить, уничтожив на стадии зарождения, нежели ликвидировать последствия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Хугин и Мунин - пара воронов в скандинавской мифологии, которые летают по всему миру Мидгарду и сообщают богу Одину о происходящем.
> 
> 2\. Клинт Мэнселл - британский музыкант и композитор, бывший вокалист и гитарист группы Pop Will Eat Itself. Написал саундтрек к фильму "Реквием по мечте", который периодически путают с "Реквиемом" Моцарта.  
> /что вообще-то очень странно, ибо сходства там никакого/.
> 
> 3\. Ещё одна жертва музыкальной необразованности. Южнокорейский композитор Yiruma (я, увы, не знаю, как читается его имя на русском языке) и его мелодия River flows in you. Данную мелодию действительно часто называют "Музыка ангелов" и приписывают Моцарту. А иногда - Роберту Паттинсону :"D, с пеной у рта уверяя, что сей трек - колыбельная из фильма "Сумерки".
> 
> 4\. "Ищу хорошо сложенного 18-30-летнего мужчину, который бы согласился быть съеденным".Мясник".  
> Данное объявление разместил в 2001 г. в Интернете житель города Ротенбурга Армин Майвес. На объявление откликнулся Юрген Брандес.  
> Об этом происшествии, кстати говоря, рассказывается в песне Mein Teil группы Rammstein
> 
> 5\. "Рождественский мальчик", собственно, потому, что в переводе с французского Ноэль означает "Рождество". И день рождения у героя почти в это время - не 25-го, а 22-го декабря. Вот и имя такое.


	3. Образцовое семейство Крошки

— Па, не хочу тебя огорчать, но то, что ты принёс, мало похоже на список рекомендованных для ребёнка продуктов, — деловито заметил Марк, расположившийся на заднем сидении автомобиля и поедающий классическую «Маргариту». — Вообще ничего общего с тем, что внесла в список мама. Ни витаминов, ни микроэлементов...  
— Представь, что ты оказался в той сказке, которую читала тебе мама, и добрая няня Пит вместо того, чтобы мучить тебя брокколи, как это делали другие, решил накормить подопечного пиццей.  
— Он ещё мог научить вскрывать чужие сейфы, — напомнил Марк. — Это, между прочим, очень важно.  
— Это, между прочим, плохие навыки, и тебе они не нужны. Однако ты в любой момент можешь обратиться к дедушке. Он для тебя любой из своих сейфов вскроет. И желание исполнится, и никаких проблем с законом не возникнет. Но сейчас мы остановимся на пицце.  
— Неполезная, у-у-у, — протянул Марк, то ли пытаясь передразнить мать, то ли просто делая вывод о ценности предложенного на завтрак блюда.  
— Будешь важничать, отберу это, пойду и куплю тебе смузи с черникой и невкусный, зато дико полезный злаковый батончик, — пообещал Макс, большую часть времени внимательно наблюдавший за дорогой и изредка подсматривающий за сыном в зеркало заднего вида.  
— Но, если задуматься, то в сыре есть кальций, в помидорах ликопен или ликопин и витамин А. В базилике тоже что-то должно быть, — тут же поправил себя Марк. — Но я не знаю, что. В любом случае, мама часто повторяет, что разнообразная зелень полезна для растущего организма.  
— Так-то лучше.  
— Но мама всё равно не одобрит, — резюмировал Марк, вздохнув, как человек, умудрённый многолетним жизненным опытом, а не семилетний мальчишка.  
Он пытался выглядеть солидно и внушительно, но в итоге состроил смешную рожицу, вновь заставив Макса засмеяться.  
— Не говори ей, — посоветовал отец семейства, знающий секреты хороших отношений со строгой мамой-бывшей-женой-давней-подругой, — и все проблемы мигом решатся.  
— Мама говорит, что врать нехорошо, — прищурился Марк.  
— Я не призываю тебя лгать. Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Ты не врёшь, просто не договариваешь, — Макс приспустил очки на кончик носа и подмигнул сыну, зная, что тот тоже внимательно наблюдает за ним.  
— Она всё равно узнает.  
— Откуда, если ни ты, ни я ей не проболтаемся?  
— Не знаю, — вздохнул Марк. — Она всегда узнаёт.  
Отложив коробку в сторону, он потянулся к школьному рюкзаку, что-то старательно там разыскивая.  
— Как только она начнёт возмущаться, присылай её ко мне на переговоры, и я постараюсь решить проблемы по мере их поступления, — предложил Макс.  
Машина остановилась у школьных ворот. Марк, подхватив рюкзачок, вскоре выскочил на улицу. Макс, взяв из бардачка упаковку влажных салфеток, тоже вышел из машины и направился к сыну.  
— Ну-ка посмотри на меня.  
Марк повернулся. Макс наклонился, внимательно разглядывая сына. Расправил салфетку и провёл ею по коже, стирая несколько мелких, но ярких пятен от томатного соуса. Стряхнул пару крошек, оставшихся на воротнике.  
Именно по таким мелочам Ники обычно вычисляла преступников и знала, что они нарушили её наказ, не соблюдали распорядок дня и ели не только полезную еду.  
— Если ты продолжишь так делать, — иногда возмущённо выдавала она, — Марк рано или поздно начнёт думать, что я его мучаю, а ты балуешь. Значит, ты любишь его сильнее, а я чуть ли не ненавижу. Папа разрешает ему играть в компьютерные игры, папа кормит его вкусной едой. Папа то, папа это. Только и слышу о легендарном папе, умеющем находить подход к ребёнку. И наплевать, что от компьютера ухудшается зрение, а еда, которую папа подсовывает, не только вкусная, но и ужасно вредная.  
— Как и ты, — замечал Макс подначивающе, не без удовольствия наблюдая за тем, как Вероника постепенно закипает.  
— Не цепляйся к словам!  
— Но это правда.  
— Может быть. Но твой подход в корне неверен. Это неправильно.  
— А как правильно? — усмехался Макс. — Ты видишься с ним каждый день, а я — по выходным, и то через раз. Могу я хотя бы раз в месяц побаловать своего ребёнка? Или это преследуется по закону и уголовно наказуемо?  
Вероника закатывала глаза и, экспрессивно взмахнув руками, — в её исполнении это могло означать что угодно, начиная от варианта «ты неисправим, дорогой бывший муж» и заканчивая «ты у меня поперёк глотки стоишь, Эллиот, какой я была дурой, что когда-то связалась с тобой» — удалялась. Правда, недалеко. И ненадолго. Всего лишь в гостиную, чтобы разлить по бокалам вино, вернуться обратно и как ни в чём не бывало завести разговор о чём-то другом, далёком от методов воспитания подрастающего сына.  
Случались у них такие вечера, условно именуемые вечеринками одиноких сердец. Вероника лежала на диване, устроив голову на коленях Макса. Он пропускал её волосы сквозь пальцы, иногда мягко поглаживая щёку, то и дело перехватывая серьёзный, сосредоточенный взгляд и кивком давая знак, что можно продолжать говорить; он внимательно слушает. Ники рассказывала ему о своих достижениях, промахах, сорванных свиданиях, усталости или же, напротив, новых проектах, об учениках, которым посвящала большую часть времени. Потом наступала его очередь, и делился новостями о переменах в жизни уже Макс. Если рассказы Вероники походили на красочное кино с огромным количеством массовки — кто-то важнее, кто-то незначительнее, то рассказы Макса не блистали подробностями и больше походили на сухие выжимки или некие отчёты. Иногда Вероника обижалась, считая, что он многого не договаривает, а он знал, что ему банально нечего поведать бывшей супруге. В жизни не происходит ничего интересного. Вообще. Рутина — неизменная его спутница, и даже новые отношения он, не ограниченный после развода никакими условностями, заводить не пытается. То ли за время брака и вынужденной, сначала раздражавшей, а потом ставшей привычной и родной верности, хранимой супруге, охота пропала. То ли просто повзрослел, поумнел и понял, что ещё в молодости нажрался досыта и романтикой, и хардкором — интерес угас, больше на эксперименты не тянет.  
Причины не лежали на поверхности, а в глубину он не заглядывал. Не торопился искать их, решив оставить всё, как есть.  
Салфетка в последний раз мазнула по коже.  
— Теперь всё. Можешь бежать на занятия, герой. Из школы тебя заберёт мама, — произнёс Макс, пряча использованную салфетку в карман и потрепав Марка по волосам.  
— Угу.  
— Не слышу радости в голосе.  
— Бассейн, шахматы, футбол, дела в школе этикета и дополнительные занятия по французскому языку, — проворчал Марк, ударяя носком ботинка по асфальту; серая пыль оседала на ещё недавно идеально начищенной обуви.  
— Тебе не нравится?  
— Ну... Не очень. Вообще... Неплохо, но... То есть... — он покрутил в пальцах пуговицу, пытаясь успокоиться и подобрать подходящие слова; заметил, что она держится на честном слове и выпустил из рук. — Мама говорит, что это очень полезные занятия для юных джентльменов, и в дальнейшем все знания мне пригодятся. Но мне там... скучно. Вот.  
Он повинно опустил голову, заведя руки за спину. Дно рюкзака проехалось по асфальту.  
— Если неинтересно это, чем ты сам хочешь заниматься? Танцами?  
— Нет. Я пока не знаю, но не всем этим. И не танцами. Танцы — это несерьёзно и вообще для девчонок.  
Макс хмыкнул. Были времена — он говорил похожие слова. О том, что несерьёзно, не заслуживает внимания и вообще та ещё напрасная трата сил и средств.  
Судьба сделали финт ушами, и танцы вошли в его жизнь. Ещё как вошли.  
Сначала он подумал, что это произошло не так давно, всерьёз озадачился подсчётами и пришёл к неутешительному выводу: как-то совершенно незаметно пролетело целых семнадцать лет. С момента последней личной встречи с мистером Риддлом-Лайвли — о, мама мия, неужели обязательно было брать фамилию супруга и переделывать свои визитки, чтобы безликие кусочки картона всем и каждому кричали о смене семейного статуса владельца? Сколько там эта образцово-показательная пара телилась прежде, чем вступить в законный брак? — около восьми. Вроде, один миг, а присмотришься и оказывается — целая маленькая жизнь.  
— Мама бы с тобой не согласилась. Как и многие из её учеников. Среди них ведь немало юношей.  
— Всё равно, — наморщил нос Марк.  
— Когда придумаешь занятие по душе, снова обращайся ко мне. А я поговорю с Ники, и мы всё уладим. Договорились?  
Марк активно закивал, но постарался сохранить спокойствие. Получалось так себе. Блеск в глазах выдавал предвкушение и радость от осознания: ситуация не безнадёжна. Есть шанс избавиться от надоевших курсов.  
— Увидимся на следующих выходных.  
— А раньше никак? — спросил Марк, посмотрев на отца снизу вверх и прищурив один глаз.  
Макс улыбнулся.  
— Я постараюсь заглянуть на неделе, если дела отпустят. Обещаю.  
Марк расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
Макс присел на корточки, чтобы сыну было удобнее и проще к нему подобраться.  
Они обнялись, и вскоре Марк, размахивая рюкзаком так, словно собирался запустить его в открытый космос, скрылся за школьными воротами. Макс про себя отметил, что если Марк будет так трясти рюкзак, лямки снова оторвутся. А Ники, глядя на испорченную ручную кладь, начнёт сетовать на то, что ей постоянно приходится их пришивать. Совет «не заморачиваться и купить новый» будет проигнорирован или отвергнут. Ребёнок должен знать цену деньгам и дорожить вещами, а не разбрасываться ими. И наплевать, что их семейные капиталы позволяют жить безбедно, тратя каждый день в разы больше, чем стоит один несчастный рюкзак. Теперь-то уж точно, все помехи, стоявшие на пути к богатству, окончательно устранены, остаётся одно — наслаждаться.  
Максимилиан снял очки и потёр стёкла о рукав пиджака. Правильнее было сесть обратно в машину, найти футляр и взять оттуда специальную салфетку, но... как-то наплевать. Он мог вообще вышвырнуть этот аксессуар и, заехав по дороге в бутик, купить новый, если бы манипуляция с рукавом нанесла очкам непоправимый ущерб.  
Безумно хотелось курить, ещё с утра, но при ребёнке Макс старался ограничивать себя в потреблении никотина. Ещё один строгий наказ, почти ультиматум — либо ты не куришь, либо он не остаётся у тебя ночевать — Вероники. Можешь травиться сам, но не смей травить нашего сына. Пассивное курение — не шутка и не вымысел, ты знаешь. Притом, наблюдать за тем, как он курит, Ники любила. Как-то даже заметила, что у неё фетиш на образ бывшего супруга с сигаретой в руке.  
О, эта противоречивая экс-миссис Грей-Эллиот!  
Такая же странная и неоднозначная, как он сам.  
Марк поднялся по ступенькам, оглянулся и, заметив отца, стоявшего на прежнем месте, помахал на прощание. Макс помахал в ответ и, дождавшись, пока Марк скроется за дверью, зашагал к автомобилю. Там ему никто не мешал наслаждаться тишиной и сигаретами.

 

Если бы семнадцать лет назад Максимилиану сказали, что его слова о необходимости липового брака окажутся пророческими, он бы не поверил и посмеялся. Громко, заразительно, не боясь показаться излишне эмоциональным. Так вышло, что причин для смеха у него не осталось, а обещание, произнесённое ради шутки, стало реальностью. Как в воду глянул, через время и пространство, сумев предугадать, какие условия перед ним однажды поставят. Или же всё обстояло банальнее. Хорошо знал своего отца. Знал, чего тот захочет и на какие ухищрения пойдёт, чтобы создать видимость, иллюзию... Чёрт знает, чего добивался Джозеф и на что надеялся. Может, на вшивость проверял. В итоге-то всё равно будущее отдельно взятой семьи сложилось по его сценарию. Актёры заняли свои места и в назначенный час поднялись на сцену, чтобы сыграть звёздную роль, принесшую им славу, известность и баснословные гонорары.  
Стоило догадаться, что добром инициативность старика не кончится. Однажды он отправится на покой, но перед этим успеет навести шороха и развлечь себя за счёт окружающих людей.  
До двадцати семи лет Макс был предоставлен самому себе и имел возможность жить в своё удовольствие. В двадцать семь грянул гром, и оглушительно зазвенели колокола, оповещая о скорых переменах. Последние не заставили себя ждать и начались с сообщения, оставленного Джозефом на автоответчике. Безобидное, невинное, на первый взгляд, предложение. Почему бы отцу с сыном не встретиться за чашечкой виски и не сыграть в гольф в честь воскресного дня? Погода отличная, всё благоволит. Встретимся? Конечно.  
И только попробуй отказаться. Имей уважение к человеку, что старше тебя.  
Раскрывать припасённые карты Джозеф не торопился, оттягивая решающий момент до последнего, окружая дорогого гостя родительской любовью и удивляясь, отчего Максу так не везёт в гольфе. Вроде умеет играть, но промахивается с потрясающим, незавидным постоянством. Макс, приноравливавшийся и собиравшийся нанести очередной удар, замер, так и не попытавшись отправить мячик в лунку.  
— Скажи, чего ты от меня хочешь? — спросил не обречённо, скорее с нажимом. — И чего так настойчиво добиваешься весь день?  
Давал понять, что не планирует долго играть в кошки-мышки. Либо правда без промедления, либо нахер эти развлечения аристократов и бизнесменов. Игры закончились, пора по домам.  
— Потрясающее умение чувствовать ситуацию и стремление перейти прямо к делу, — улыбнулся Джозеф. — Я знал, что у моего сына великолепная деловая хватка. Иначе и быть не могло. Ужасно, если она пропадёт и не получит продолжения.  
— Что ты подразумеваешь под продолжением? — хмуро спросил Макс, прихватывая волосы и зачёсывая их назад ладонью, раз уж расчёски под рукой не оказалось.  
Слово «продолжение» в данном контексте звучало двусмысленно и, не то что наталкивало на определённые подозрения — визжало так, что уши закладывало.  
— Время идёт, — произнёс Джозеф, закинув клюшку на плечо и поправляя кепку для гольфа. — Я не молодею, ты не молодеешь... Никто из нас не молодеет. Очевидно, что вечно мы прожить не сумеем.  
— И?  
— Когда ты задумаешься о детях?  
— Что?  
— Когда у меня будут внуки?  
— Никогда.  
— В таком случае, денег у тебя тоже не будет никогда, — заметил Джозеф, голос его стал грубее, доброжелательность испарилась без следа.  
Осталось... То, что осталось.  
— Ты снова развлекался, переделывая завещание? — спросил Макс, с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не засмеяться. — И насколько гениальная идея посетила тебя теперь, отец? Хотя раз речь зашла о детях, то она, похоже, переплюнет все остальные начинания. После истории с Риддлом ты и так урезал мою долю в наследовании, переписав почти всё на племянника. Что теперь? Совсем без штанов оставишь? И в профилактических целях разжалуешь до курьера. Хлебнув сполна, я узнаю цену деньгам и хорошему отношению. Тогда работа курьером у тебя точно станет пределом моих мечтаний, не так ли?  
— Заткнись, — бросил Джозеф, с лёгкостью оттеснив Макса от лунки, и с одного удара загоняя в неё мячик, — и послушай меня. Я не развлекался с завещанием. Это не развлечение. Это тяжёлая работа и бесконечные хлопоты.  
— Ну да.  
— На днях мы с моим адвокатом обедали в «Гастрохоум».  
— Том, который на Лавендер Хилл?  
— Да, в том самом. Обсуждали деловые вопросы, сущие формальности, ничего глобального. У него на днях родился внук, и, знаешь...  
— Знаю. Ты позавидовал.  
Джозеф метнул уничтожающий взгляд, но комментировать бестактное заявление не стал, продолжив с того места, на котором его прервали.  
— Разговорились о семейном бизнесе. Коэны — юристы в пятом поколении. Не самый примечательный срок в истории семейных предприятий, но пищу для размышлений даёт. У Нила Коэна есть преемник, а у преемника, в свою очередь, тоже подрастает смена. У меня нет никого.  
— Лиам с удовольствием...  
— Закрой рот и не перебивай, пока я не дам тебе слово. Лиам с удовольствием вытащит мои деньги и потратит их на девок, казино и цацки, а я не для того вкалывал годами, чтобы мои внуки голодали.  
_Внуки, которых ещё и в проекте нет, а, учитывая некоторые особенности, и быть не должно. Ты гениален, отец._  
— Так вот, у Коэнов подрастает смена. У меня смены нет. Только ты, а после тебя — неизвестность. Ты прав, я планировал передать большую часть своих владений Лиаму и забыть о тебе, но это были лишь предположения. Я наблюдаю за вами обоими, и понимаю, что отдать бизнес в его руки — всё равно, что пробить обшивку у корабля, позволив воде затопить всё, и отправить результат моих трудов на дно. Если я решусь на это, можешь считать, что твой старик окончательно выжил из ума, и дом престарелых рыдает по мне кровавыми слезами. У тебя есть мозги, у тебя есть деловая хватка. У тебя есть всё для того, чтобы держать марку и вести наши бренды к дальнейшему процветанию. У тебя есть всё, кроме ребёнка, но это легко поправимо. Исправь эту оплошность, подари нам с Софией внуков, и я, в свою очередь, сделаю ответный подарок. Поверь мне, он роскошен. Игра стоит свеч.  
— Мне всегда казалось, что оплошностью называют порвавшийся презерватив и нежелательную беременность, последовавшую за неприятным для обеих сторон происшествием. Никогда не слышал, чтобы так отзывались об отсутствии детей.  
— Поправки в завещание мы, конечно, внесли, — неспешно вводил Макса в курс дела Джозеф. — Немало. Проще сказать, что мы переписали его заново, чем перечислять изменения и дополнения.  
— И каковы правила занимательной игры? — уточнил Макс.  
— Планируешь принять участие?  
— Банальный интерес. Хочу узнать, насколько прогрессирует твой маразм.  
Джозеф ухмыльнулся, лицо приобрело хищное выражение. Он понял, что близок к цели. Жертва ещё не залезла в капкан целиком, но сделала первый, робкий, но вместе с тем — самый важный шаг.  
— Правило первое. Ты должен жениться.  
— Жениться? Ты сейчас серьёзен? Может...  
— У меня плохо с дикцией или у тебя со слухом?  
— На ком? — перевёл тему Макс; глупо было надеяться, что он ослышался.  
— На твоё усмотрение. Не ограничиваю и список имён не составляю. Конечно, если хочешь, мы с матерью подберём тебе хорошую девушку нашего круга. Не уверен, правда, что девушке, у которой всё есть с пелёнок, а не какой-нибудь мечтающей о богатом покровителе модельке, действительно захочется жить с тобой под одной крышей, но из всех правил бывают исключения. Найти тебе невесту или проявишь немного самостоятельности?  
— Нет. Как-нибудь обойдусь.  
— Тем лучше. Правило второе. Впервые ты должен стать отцом до тридцати лет, — произнёс Джозеф. — Тридцать — верхняя планка. Раньше — отлично. Позже — увы. Скажи деньгам «прощай».  
— Сколько ещё правил?  
— Их всего два. Это было последнее. Есть небольшие дополнения, но они не критичны.  
— Дополнения? Должно быть, они поразят меня до глубины души.  
— Если первой родится девочка, — не замечая сарказма в словах сына, продолжал Джозеф, — ты станешь обладателем половины моего состояния. При таком раскладе, чтобы получить наследство в полном объёме, вам с супругой нужно будет родить двоих детей. Усыновление, как вариант, не рассматривается, я не собираюсь кормить чужую, возможно, дурную кровь. Мне нужны родные внуки, а не подкидыши. Если первым на свет появится мальчик, ты автоматически станешь наследником всего.  
— Так просто?  
— Есть ещё пара нюансов относительно брачного соглашения.  
— И какие это нюансы?  
— Вы должны прожить вместе не менее пяти лет, и всё это время обязаны хранить верность друг другу. Никаких любовников, никаких любовниц. Второе для тебя не актуально, потому остановимся на пункте первом. Никаких любовников. Ни случайных, ни постоянных. Когда получишь свободу, сможешь делать, что угодно, хоть десяток разом в постель тащить, но пока ваш брак в силе, ты обязан хранить верность.  
— Ты только что отнял у нас с потенциальной супругой гениальную причину для развода, — иронично заметил Макс.  
— Захотите развестись — не сойдётесь характерами. Нет ничего проще.  
— У тебя такие условия, будто ты не наследством распоряжаешься, а выдаёшь виды на жительство и помогаешь оформлять гражданство, — заметил Макс.  
— Я не запрещаю тебе заключать фиктивный брак и не требую доказательств любви к супруге. Это важная поправка. Одна из. Вторая гласит, что, получив наследство, ты сможешь получить любое гражданство, какое только захочешь. Хоть законным путём, хоть в обход системы. Любое, а не жалкое одно.  
— А дети?  
— Что с ними?  
— Как ты предлагаешь мне их сделать?  
— Так же как делали миллионы людей до тебя. И как будут делать миллионы после. Или ты за почти три десятка лет жизни не научился работать членом? Судя по случаю с младшим Риддлом, вполне соображаешь, что, зачем и куда вставлять.  
— Он мужчина, и он не способен родить. Допустим, меня хватит на то, чтобы затащить в постель девушку, хотя не представляю, что должно случиться, чтобы у меня получилось. Но... Уложить кого-то в постель — не проблема. Они начинаются дальше. Если сунуть член в задницу рандомной девушке, ребёнка ты не получишь, как ни старайся.  
— Если не можешь сделать ребёнка самостоятельно, доверь это дело профессионалам. Сдай образцы своей грёбанной спермы, приведи выбранную и согласную с выдвинутыми условиями женщину в клинику, и пусть всю работу вместо тебя проведут доктора. Или дрочить ты тоже не умеешь, и мне нужно учить тебя ещё и этому? — раздражённо бросил Джозеф.  
— Не волнуйся, справлюсь своими силами.  
— Вот и отлично. Раз ты всё понял и принял к сведению, посчитаю свою миссию оконченной. Обратный отсчёт начался.  
— Я не говорил, что согласен на этот эксперимент.  
— Это против правил, но, так и быть, дам тебе время подумать.  
— Много?  
— Три дня. Сейчас, — Джозеф выразительно посмотрел на запястье, перехваченное тяжёлыми часами, — два часа после полудня. Значит, во вторник, в это же самое время, ты должен дать ответ. Да — да, нет — нет. Уговаривать и агитировать не стану. Решай сам. Просто помни, что у тебя есть уникальная возможность вернуть расположение, реабилитировавшись в моих глазах после инцидента с Николасом.  
— Спасибо, папа, — сквозь зубы процедил Макс.  
_Ты верен себе. Как был, так и остался феерическим мудаком. Похоже, это у нас семейное._  
Жениться, завести ребёнка, не изменять. В течение пяти лет быть образцовым семьянином и создавать иллюзию вселенского счастья. Отличные, прямо-таки замечательные условия, которые не каждый гетеросексуальный мужчина сумеет выполнить. Что уж говорить о гомосексуале? Джозефа Эллиота такие тонкости мало волновали. Он, как всегда, выебнулся, продемонстрировав завидную находчивость. Напомнил, кто здесь на самом деле хозяин положения. Кто правит балом, устанавливая правила. Кто является истинным правителем, а кто — мелкой шавкой на подхвате.  
Его предложение звучало нелепо.  
Настолько нелепо, что слов для возражения и возмущения не нашлось.  
Макс ничего не хотел решать. Не сейчас. Не сегодня. И не сразу. Нужно было проветриться, привести мысли в порядок, упорядочить их и не пороть горячку. Эмоциональное перевозбуждение служило причиной многочисленных ошибок; совершать их было не с руки. Он помнил, к чему приводят необдуманные поступки. Он научился какой-никакой выдержке и решил, что подумает об этом завтра.  
Первый из трёх дней, отведённых на размышления, он бесславно потратил в компании едва знакомого парня, подцепленного по чистой случайности и начавшего бесить самим фактом своего существования уже на следующее утро. Благо, что накануне Макс додумался отвезти его в отель, а не к себе домой. Не пришлось ничего объяснять, собирать с пола вещи, вкладывая их в руки посетителю и выставляя его за дверь. Достаточно было самому собраться в экстренном режиме и выскользнуть из номера, благополучно позабыв и имя — он его вообще помнил или пропустил мимо ушей, посчитав информацию пустой и лишней? — и внешность, и пресный секс, полностью лишённый какой-либо индивидуальности, проходивший больше по инерции, нежели на пике чувств и желаний. Технично, слаженно и... никак. Вообще никак.  
Покинув отель и оказавшись в машине, он первым делом потянулся за сигаретами. Запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к сидению и внимательно разглядывая собственное отражение в зеркале заднего вида, отмечая тёмноту под глазами и усталость в глубине их. Растрёпанные волосы и лёгкую щетину, появившуюся на щеках. Мятый ворот рубашки, не портивший всю картину, а дополнявший её. Макс чувствовал себя не менее помятым, эмоционального подъёма, на который он рассчитывал, не было прежде. Не наступил он и сейчас. Макс раздражённо цокнул, потянулся, доставая из бардачка солнцезащитные очки, и нацепил их на нос. Стоило сделать это, и сразу же наступило иррациональное облегчение, а картина в целом перестала быть удручающей.  
Честь и хвала великому человеку, придумавшему очки с затемнёнными стёклами. Достаточно надеть их, и из живого трупа сразу превращаешься в относительно неплохо выглядящую персону.  
Максимилиан не мог знать или предугадать заранее, насколько удачная идея его посетила, но рискнуть стоило. И желательно не просто рискнуть, а выйти победителем из своеобразного рыцарского турнира. Действовать без промедления, не откладывая в долгий ящик и постараться склонить на свою сторону давнего союзника.  
Ладно, стоило признать, первая совместная идея не принесла особого успеха, а, если быть до конца откровенным, обернулась форменным крахом. Но обстоятельства тогда сложились иные, на кону стояли совсем другие трофеи, и методы достижения цели, пущенные в ход, вызывали ныне нервный смех и понимание, насколько нелепа была та борьба. Как низко все они летали. А упали и того ниже.

 

 _Если однажды отец попросит меня выбрать жену для прикрытия, я вспомню о твоей кандидатуре._  
Сказано ради смеха. Попадание — точно в цель. Сто из ста.  
Странности жизни.  
Он не предупреждал о своём визите. Приехал, желая застать Ники врасплох. По утрам она была совершенно свободна, время это проводила дома, разве что в магазин могла выскочить ненадолго. Подобное краткосрочное ожидание — длиной в какие-то незаметные полчаса — ничего не стоило. Он дождался бы. Он постарался бы добиться положительного ответа. Он знал, что предложить взамен, установил достойную цену, полагая, что Веронику сделка заинтересует. Услышав, какие перспективы перед ней рисуют, она вцепится в собеседника мёртвой хваткой. И как минимум внимательно выслушает, не обрывая на полуслове. Ведь он знает, о чём мечтают женщины. Может, не все. Да точно — не все. Но она — однозначно.  
Грезит много лет подряд.  
Спит и видит, как мечта становится явью.  
Зачем идти окольными путями, когда есть прямая дорога?  
То-то же. Не стоит усложнять себе жизнь, когда счастье само плывёт в руки.  
К ней приплыло.  
Если Вероника пойдёт ему навстречу и согласится поучаствовать в фарсе, он, в свою очередь, сделает всё, чтобы в дальнейшем её заветная мечта действительно исполнилась.

 

Максу не хватило жалких пары секунд. Скорость реакции слегка подкачала. Горстка пепла от тлеющей сигареты, которой он затянулся всего раз, а потом благополучно позабыл, отвлекшись на телефонный разговор, спланировала на брючину.  
— Вот чёрт, — выдохнул Максимилиан, затушив окурок.  
Откровенно говоря, инцидент был пустяковым и яйца выеденного не стоил. Многие, оказавшись на месте Макса, не обратили бы внимания на подобную мелочь. Его несовершенство во внешнем виде, которое наверняка большая часть, а то и вообще никто не заметит, вывела из состояния равновесия. Будь костюм серым, он бы, вероятно, не переживал, но этим утром он выбрал чёрный наряд, и на нём пятно выделялось.  
Мысленно перешерстив знакомых, с которыми доводилось пересекаться во время неформальных встреч, Макс пришёл к выводу, гласившему, что некоторые из них могли явиться на встречу, радуя настолько помятым и потрёпанным видом, что он в сравнении с ними был просто «мистером Вселенная».  
Но то они, а это он. И его перфекционизм. Даже в незначительных мелочах. Его многочисленные попытки подогнать жизнь под определённые стандарты и нормы. В придуманном идеальном стерильном мире, накрытом стеклянным куполом и ежедневно обрабатываемом антисептическими средствами, не было места осечкам. Ему хотелось, чтобы их не было. В реальности они всё-таки случались, провоцируя досаду и лёгкое раздражение, сродни царапинки, полученной в торжественный момент вручения роскошного букета. Хочется произвести впечатление, а в итоге запоминаешься бранным словом, сорвавшимся с губ, когда шипы прорывают кожу. Закон подлости. Во время репетиций всё идеально. Когда доходит до выхода на сцену в присутствии зрителей, происходит нечто из ряда вон выходящее.  
В загородном гольф-клубе в это время было немноголюдно. Макса это открытие порадовало. Риск столкнуться с большим количеством знакомых стремился к нулю. А кузен, ради встречи с которым Макс приехал, редко обращал внимание на внешний вид собеседников, искренне оживляясь и проявляя нешуточный интерес лишь к собеседницам. С остальными общался постольку поскольку.  
Администратор клуба, увидев Макса, моментально растянула губы в вышколенной приветливой улыбке.  
— Добро пожаловать, мистер Эллиот, — произнесла, если верить бейджу, прикреплённому к одежде, Летисия. — Рады снова видеть вас в нашем клубе. Мистер Шеффилд ждёт вас. Пожалуйста, следуйте...  
— Благодарю за заботу, но я сам справлюсь, — ответил он, одарив девушку говорящим взглядом.  
Она слегка стушевалась и отступила на шаг назад. Она держалась подчёркнуто профессионально, но глаза выдавали минимальную растерянность.  
Грубая ошибка менеджера по подбору персонала, отметил про себя Макс.  
Люди, работающие в подобных местах, должны были отличаться нечитаемыми взглядами, иначе их находили, в некоторой мере, некондиционными и отмечали недостаток профессионализма.  
— Как вам будет угодно, мистер Эллиот. Надеюсь, вы хорошо проведёте время и останетесь довольны качеством нашего обслуживания.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, улыбнувшись сдержанно и покидая общество Летисии.  
Макс не любил гольф.  
По его мнению, этот вид спорта пользовался незаслуженной популярностью, а поле, предназначенное для игры, чаще становилось всего лишь декорацией в постановках, организованных элитой. Возможно, многие из представителей её были с Максимилианом солидарны и тёплых чувств к гольфу не питали, но положение обязывало, и обжалованию решение не подлежало. Они следовали негласным правилам, чтили определённые традиции, назначая встречи в статусных заведениях. Нужно было мелькать периодически то тут, то там, чтобы о тебе не забывали и не начинали перешёптываться, обсуждая потенциальное ухудшение материального положения, заставившего отказаться от очередного посещения парусной регаты или королевских скачек.  
Много лет назад, за ужином, Джозеф со знанием дела заявил, что умение играть в гольф — один из важнейших навыков.  
— Зачем это делать? — поинтересовался Макс.  
— Затем, что большинство сделок заключаются не в кабинетах, а на поле для гольфа, — пояснил Джозеф. — Полезные навыки, которые пригодятся каждому деловому человеку в будущем.  
В тот вечер тема заглохла сама собой, столь же быстро, как и появилась. Макс наивно подумал, что это заявление продолжение не получит, так и оставшись пустым сотрясанием воздуха. Естественно, он заблуждался. Джозеф ничего не говорил просто так. Каждое из его пространных, на первый взгляд, заявлений в итоге служило чем-то, вроде анонса или тизера к дальнейшим событиям. Своеобразное предупреждение.  
Готовься, дорогой сын, скоро тебе предстоит близкое знакомство с упомянутым явлением. Познакомишься очень близко. Ближе, чем тебе хотелось бы.  
Макс оглянуться не успел, а в руки ему уже дали клюшку и заставили учиться искусству владения ею. От терминов шла кругом голова, а сама игра казалась невероятно скучной. Но отец требовал блестящей игры, и Макс старался оправдать ожидания. Со временем он присоединился к толпе лицемеров, изображающих восторг.  
Можно сказать, втянулся. Или прошёл посвящение.  
— Максимилиан! — преувеличенно радостно выдал Лиам, поднимаясь из-за стола и идя навстречу. — Наконец-то у нас появилась возможность встретиться. Мы так давно не виделись. Не будь общих фотографий, я, пожалуй, начал бы забывать твоё лицо.  
— Здравствуй, Лиам, — сдержанно ответил Макс.  
Вечная восторженность, присущая Лиаму, его немало раздражала в детстве и в юности. Сейчас, когда они стали старше, данное качество чужой личности раздражало ещё сильнее. Не последнюю роль в формировании подобного отношения играло непрерывное ощущение, что Лиам, несмотря на возраст, остался инфантильным ребёнком, по ошибке попавшим в тело взрослого человека. Он выглядел на свои двадцать семь, но вёл себя так, словно ему только вчера исполнилось семнадцать, а то и меньше. Лиам оживлялся исключительно в те моменты, когда речь шла о получении прибыли. И не потому, что прикидывал, как её удачно вложить и преумножить в несколько раз. Как раз наоборот. Он предвкушал, как будет тратить. Вот с этой задачей он справлялся на «отлично». Зато о том, как деньги зарабатывать, имел смутное представление.  
Неудивительно, что при таком раскладе принятое во время очередной правки завещания решение Джозефа сделать наследником племянника, а не родного сына, шокировало не только самого Макса, но и всех остальных членов семьи. Из тех, до кого информация добралась, разумеется. О внесении изменений знали немногие. Сам Джозеф, София, Макс и отец Лиама. Что примечательно, дядя не обрадовался и не начал потирать в предвкушении руки, желая поскорее добраться до лакомого кусочка. Он стал инициатором грандиозного скандала; закатил его с таким размахом, что отголоски доносились на протяжении нескольких недель, и каждая новая встреча заканчивалась словами о непростительной ошибке. Как в дальнейшем распорядится своими капиталами Свэн Шеффилд, Макс не знал. Но не было великой тайной, что дядюшка Свэн к управлению своего сына не подпускал, предпочитая отстёгивать определённые суммы профессионалам, чтобы они помогали ему вести дела. Посторонним людям он выделял кредит доверия, сыну — нет. Лиам и управленческая деятельность между собой были несовместимы — противоположные понятия, само соседство которых в одном предложении вызывало искреннее недоумение. Вместо руководящих ролей Лиам довольствовался ролью бенефициара, получавшего раз в три месяца определённый процент из фонда, и этих денег ему должно было хватить до следующей выплаты. Ни фунтом больше, ни фунтом меньше, строго фиксированная сумма, способная, по мнению дядюшки, удовлетворить все запросы Лиама.  
Когда Джозеф в очередной раз пересмотрел завещание, переиграв партию и придумав новую комбинацию, Свэн вздохнул с облегчением и перестал называть родственника сумасшедшим. Такой исход удовлетворил всех представителей старшего поколения. Макса в курс дела тоже ввели. Лиам остался в счастливом неведении, так и не узнав, что за относительно небольшой период времени успел стать обладателем несметных богатств, а потом столь же стремительно лишиться своего состояния. Он так и проводил дни в праздности, изредка обращая на себя внимание родных и близких, но, по большей мере, не отсвечивал и держался в тени.  
— Рад тебя видеть, — произнёс Лиам, порывисто обнимая Макса.  
Вторгаясь в личное пространство и заполняя последнее ароматом своего одеколона. Макс из вежливости обнял Лиама в ответ, не испытывая и половины схожих чувств, но заверяя кузена в том, что радость от встречи взаимна.  
Когда Лиам от него отлип, Макс снял очки и потёр переносицу.  
— Неважно выглядишь, — наплевав на вежливость, припечатал Лиам.  
Бестактность по праву считалась ещё одной отличительной чертой и особенностью его характера, ставившей жирный крест на возможной карьере управленца.  
Джозеф и Свэн неизменно сходились во мнении, что Лиам с его умением говорить что-то невпопад, цепляя собеседника и не замечая этого, считая свои слова обыденными, не способен вести переговоры и уж точно никогда не останется в выигрыше, если сделать его официальным представителем «Эллиот-групп». Зато убытки по его милости начнут расти и множиться, как чайный гриб, неприхотливый по сути своей, и готовый размножаться сутки напролёт.  
Макс нередко ловил себя на мысли, что жизнь иногда способна неслабо удивлять, втаптывая в грязь истинных аристократов и одаряя властью по-настоящему глупых людей, имеющих слабое представление о манерах. Не так уж редко подобное случалось, если уж на то пошло. Бестактные особи добивались высот в шоу-бизнесе, в бизнесе обыкновенном, не имевшем точек пересечения с индустрией развлечений, пробивались и надолго задерживались, застолбив себе место в политике. Другое дело, что относились к ним окружающие не лучшим образом. Но вряд ли их это волновало. Может, они научились игнорировать встречные выпады. Может, вовсе не замечали их, считая нормальным общением.  
— Прошлая неделя выдалась насыщенной, — произнёс Макс, вновь надевая очки и пряча руки в карманах. — Было много работы. Сейчас появился просвет. Надеюсь, получится отдохнуть, если не появятся новые проблемы и заботы. Но подозреваю, что всё-таки появятся.  
— Иногда складывается впечатление, что ты женат на работе, и проводишь в её объятиях круглые сутки.  
— Возможно, так и есть.  
— Только не говори, что ты ещё и ночуешь в штаб-квартире.  
— Случается, — бросил Макс, снимая пиджак и перекидывая его через плечо.  
— При таком раскладе неудивительно, что твоя семейная лодка дала течь и утонула, а очаровательная Вероника сбежала, роняя на ходу свои туфельки, — развёл руками Лиам, делая заявление с видом заслуженного профессора института семьи и брака, положившего годы жизни на изучение природы отношений и ныне знавшего о них буквально всё.  
— Как ты верно заметил, это была моя семейная лодка. А раз так, то и судьба её должна заботить только меня, а не окружающих людей.  
— Ты злишься? — невинно поинтересовался Лиам.  
— Нет.  
— Злишься.  
— Когда я всерьёз разозлюсь, ты узнаешь об этом первым. Потому что именно ты попадёшь под горячую руку, и тебе я сверну шею, — пообещал Макс, окончательно погасив улыбку. — Ты позвал меня только для того, чтобы в очередной раз вспомнить историю моего неудачного брака? Или есть веские причины для разговора?  
— Неужели искреннее желание повидаться с родной душой стали преступлением? Куда, в таком случае, катится мир?  
— Мы повидались. Достаточно. Если это всё...  
— Погоди, Макс. Не торопись. У меня есть к тебе деловое предложение.  
— Да?  
— Почему ты удивлён?  
— Прости, Лиам, но мне слабо верится, что ты способен предложить нечто дельное.  
— Зря, очень-очень зря. Я уверен, тебе понравится, — счастливо улыбнулся Лиам, развешивая пиджак на спинке кресла и отрепетированным, показательно театральным жестом выхватывая из бэга клюшку. — Но для начала... Давай сыграем партию?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Название главы - отсылка к книге Сэма Левеллина "Милые Крошки".
> 
> 2\. Бенефициар — получатель денежных платежей (дохода) согласно составленному договору или долговому документу.


	4. Тайное общество безликих

Спроси кто-нибудь, каким ветром его занесло в это общество, Ноэль не сумел бы дать внятного ответа. Он сам не до конца понимал, почему ввязался в предложенную авантюру, а не отправил персонального советчика на все четыре стороны, стоило Стюарту завести беседу о возможной вылазке «в одно интересное местечко».  
Выдвинув идею на рассмотрение, Стюарт на первых порах ограничился тонкими намёками, чем, сам того не желая, ввёл Ноэля в заблуждение. Он не принялся сразу посвящать Ноэля в тонкости, расписывая перед ним преимущества и недостатки подобных мероприятий. Просто положил визитную карточку чёрного цвета на гладкую столешницу и, щёлкнув пальцем по картонному прямоугольнику, лёгким движением отправил его на противоположный край. Ноэль перехватил карточку, перевернул, изучая её с тщательно скрываемым интересом. Стоило прочитать имя, указанное там, и контактный телефон, как все вопросы отпали сами собой. Ноэль без дополнительных подсказок понял, что ему предлагают. Перечитал ещё раз, желая удостовериться: глаза не обманывают, всё так, как он увидел с первого раза. Опустился в кресло, склонил голову, позволяя волосам занавесить лицо, и засмеялся. Мунин, всё ещё находившийся за пределами клетки, последовал за хозяином, перелетел со стола на резную спинку кресла, проследив сверху за чужими действиями.  
Ноэль не мог наблюдать себя со стороны, но подозревал, что в этот момент походил на каноничного злодея, долгие годы обитающего в замке. В одиночестве. Бывают такие персонажи. Огромное количество свободного времени позволяет им заниматься в своё удовольствие разработкой коварных планов, которые они рано или поздно решаются реализовать. И наступления этого момента ожидают с нетерпением, с той детской непосредственностью и радостью, которую не купить ни за какие сокровища мира. Подобное нереально сымитировать. Только пережить здесь и сейчас.  
Со стороны он выглядел уверенно, слегка надменно.  
Но это была всего лишь иллюзия. Такая же хрупкая, как и равновесие в жизни Ноэля.  
На самом деле, неотрывно глядя на визитку, он испытывал противоречивые чувства, не поддающиеся описанию и полноценной характеристике, способной точно, детально охарактеризовать его переживания. На языке крутилось колкое замечание, переходящее в гневную отповедь, но Ноэль не стал высказывать претензии вслух, сделав ставку на менее резкую формулировку.  
— Интересно, остались ли у тебя с таким подходом к работе клиенты? — спросил он немного насмешливо.  
Отбросил волосы от лица, чтобы не закрывали обзор. Плотно сжал губы и посмотрел не на Стюарта — скорее куда-то в сторону, мимо него. Стюарт продолжал сидеть в кресле, стоявшем у рояля, устроившись со всем комфортом и чувствуя себя, как дома. Никакой неловкости, никакой скованности. Он внимательно разглядывал знакомый интерьер, не менявшийся несколько лет подряд. В оформлении этой комнаты, да и всего дома, если на то пошло, царила потрясающая стабильность, граничащая с консерватизмом в патологической степени.  
Ноэль не менял здесь ничего.  
Вообще ничего.  
Озаботившись выбором отдельного жилища, он заранее отсеял варианты, в которых требовалось вмешательство будущего хозяина и долгосрочные отношения с ремонтом. Он хотел готовое оформление. Он его и получил, разбавив дизайнерские решения за три года редкими вкраплениями незначительных мелочей и безделушек, количество которых было ничтожным.  
К крупным покупкам можно было отнести разве что клетку. Она, несмотря на позолоченные прутья, по идее, перечёркивающие идею чёрно-белого мира, идеально вписалась в монохромный интерьер.  
— Не подумай, что я хвастаюсь, но от клиентов отбоя нет, — произнёс Стюарт, вернув на прежнее место очередной тяжёлый подсвечник; он рассматривал вещь добрых пять минут, взяв её в руки и замерев, подобно изваянию, в ожидании ответа — хоть какой-нибудь реплики — от Ноэля. — Дела идут даже лучше, чем в былое время. Очередь на полгода вперёд. Возможно, я не лучший специалист в этой области, но молва делает своё дело. Пока моё имя на слуху, я буду процветать. Это как цепная реакция. Похвалил некий клиент, чьё мнение считается в обществе авторитетным. Реклама дала соответствующие результаты. Я почти бренд, а ты сам знаешь, что это и по какому принципу работает. Все состоятельные жители Лондона и его окрестностей ко мне, конечно, не прибегут, но пара-тройка новых посетителей появится. И, может быть, кто-то из них станет постоянным клиентом, а наши свидания — систематическим явлением. Натур с тонкой душевной организацией, способных раздувать мелкие проблемы до катастрофических масштабов, в наше время немало. Ты сам знаешь, насколько впечатлительными бывают люди. Некоторые из них то ли не умеют, то ли не желают самостоятельно справляться со своими проблемами, предпочитая перекладывать ответственность на других. Психоаналитик становится для них... Здесь много вариантов. Для кого-то — врачевателем израненной души и шансом на спасение, а для кого-то — козлом отпущения, на которого реально списать собственные промахи, обвинить во всех грехах и почувствовать облегчение, сняв груз с себя.  
— У кого-то есть лишняя тысяча фунтов, которую они готовы бросить на ветер, — заметил Ноэль, постукивая пальцем по нижней губе и не особо задумываясь над тем, как его жест выглядит в глазах наблюдателя; как он расценивается со стороны.  
Впрочем, Стюарт, выучивший за время, пока они состояли в отношениях, многие его привычки, понимал: никакого сексуального подтекста жест не несёт — это не что иное, как проявление задумчивости.  
— Таких людей больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, — усмехнулся Стюарт. — Для них подобная сумма — капля в море. Они лишними тысячами камины растапливают, просто потому, что могут. Потому, что фунты девать некуда. Многочисленные траты надоели и не приносят удовольствия, благотворительность тоже перестала интересовать, ничто не радует и нужно хоть как-то себя развлекать, чтобы не свихнуться, а ты говоришь... Каждый второй посетитель готов выкладывать суммы в несколько раз больше, только бы его избавили от надуманной депрессии и открыли дверь в новую счастливую жизнь. Некоторых достаточно выслушать и пожалеть. С большинством из них скучно работать по той простой причине, что я заранее, с вероятностью в девяносто пять процентов способен определить, с какой целью мне нанесли визит. Многим женщинам, чтобы разговориться, не нужны предлоги. Их броня показная, и ломается она за считанные секунды. С мужчинами сложнее, но и это не проблема. Всё это было интересно в первый год, когда я начинал практиковать, и каждый новый типаж становился для меня открытием, сейчас приём клиентов больше похож на конвейер. Поставлено на поток и отшлифовано до мелочей. Улыбайся, слушай, говори то, чего от тебя ожидают, становись их героем, если сумеешь помочь.  
— Интересно, к какой категории ты причисляешь меня? — задался больше риторическим вопросом Ноэль, подняв ладонь с зажатой меж пальцев карточкой и позволяя Мунину вырвать вещицу из рук.  
Получив желаемое, Мунин перелетел обратно к столу и осторожно опустил визитку в открытую коробочку — там хранились десятки других карточек.  
— Молодец, — похвалил ворона Ноэль. — Считай, что тоже свою часть отработал. Сегодня отправляйся на покой.  
Мунин каркнул, выражая признательность, и поскакал к клетке, где, нахохлившись, спал на жёрдочке его брат.  
— Я не понимал тебя, — честно признался Стюарт, внимательно наблюдавший за вороном, а ныне переключившийся на литературные пристрастия бывшего любовника; в соседнем кресле лежали, сложенные аккуратной стопкой книги; в подавляющем большинстве — детективные истории родом из Скандинавии: сплошной саспенс, маньяки, кровь и мрачная безысходность. — Тогда. И, боюсь, не пойму никогда. К таким людям сложно потерять интерес. Аура таинственности, их окружающая, неизменно привлекает внимание. Люди, за редким исключением, любопытны. Большинство любит тайны и желает их разгадывать. Каждый мечтает доказать, что он умнее других, а, значит, всенепременно, сумеет заглянуть в душу другому человеку. Я не исключение из правил. Мне тоже интересно. Я тоже хочу заглянуть в души тех, кто сумел меня заинтриговать.  
— И как успехи?  
— Со многими везёт. А с тобой... Неоднозначно. Мы были вместе два года, знакомы ещё дольше — почти пять с половиной лет, но за всё это время ты так и не превратился для меня в открытую книгу. Я запутался сильнее, чем вначале, когда передо мной стояла определённая и детально обрисованная задача: вытащить тебя из депрессии.  
— Больше никто из твоего окружения не развлекается дрессировкой воронов? — предположил Ноэль, припоминая свои странности и особенности.  
Ничего особо примечательного не обнаружил. Отметил скрытность и желание оставить большую часть информации при себе, не откровенничая с каждым встречным. В этом не прослеживалось ничего выдающегося и поразительного.  
Все так делали.  
Или не все, но большинство.  
— В том числе, — усмехнулся Стюарт.  
— Это многое объясняет.  
— Например?  
— Ты честно признался, что не до конца меня понимаешь. В ответ я могу честно признаться, что совершенно не понимаю, какими мотивами ты руководствовался, вручая мне визитку и предлагая посетить тайное общество безликих.  
— Впервые слышу, чтобы о вечеринках, устраиваемых Патриком, отзывались в подобном ключе.  
— Маски, — произнёс Ноэль, внося ясность. — Если я не ошибаюсь, там все надевают маски.  
— А, ты об этой особенности. Надевают, да. Вроде отличительного знака и символа частичной... анонимности, что ли. Они не закрывают всё лицо и не настолько плотные, чтобы ты не понял, как выглядит твой собеседник, но и не настолько открытые, чтобы тебя узнали сразу. К хорошо знакомым людям подходить не принято. Ты можешь обменяться с ними приветствием, но не занимать их внимание на весь вечер. Ещё одно правило игры: ты должен выбрать человека, которого ни разу не встречал, и если заинтересован именно в нём, придётся заявить о своём выборе.  
— Как?  
— Поцеловать ему руку. Или дождаться, когда он поцелует твою. У тебя есть два варианта. Дамы обычно смиренно ждут, пока к ним проявят интерес и, как это было в викторианскую эпоху, не шевелятся.  
— А если он заинтересован, но мне не импонирует его общество?  
— Откажись. Скандала не будет, тебя без лишних вопросов и попыток узнать причины отказа оставят в покое и больше не побеспокоят. Всё это чётко прописано в правилах. Никаких обязательств, но и никаких обид, если посчитали недостаточно интересным собеседником. Патрик дорожит репутацией своего детища и следит за соблюдением порядка, он не допускает возникновения форс-мажорных обстоятельств. Людей не так много, всего-то человек пятьдесят, и среди них точно не будет... несовместимых пар, способных нарушить равновесие. Только тёплая, почти дружеская атмосфера при полном отсутствии напряжения.  
Стюарт говорил с потрясающим воодушевлением. Поверив ему на слово, легко было проникнуться мыслью, что предложение действительно безобидно, даже полезно. И, принимая его, Ноэль ничем не рискует. Разве что потраченным впустую временем, если ни один из потенциальных собеседников, — любовников, хрен знает кого, — не придётся ему по вкусу.  
— Я всё равно останусь при своём мнении. То есть, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — осторожно произнёс Ноэль. — Не маски. Сама вечеринка. Не скажу, что мне становится плохо от одной мысли о пребывании в незнакомом обществе, потому что это не совсем так. Само общество меня не пугает, больше опасений вызывает конечная цель большинства присутствующих. Получается, что ты, пусть и завуалировано, но предлагаешь мне пойти на вечеринку, куда люди приходят, подгоняемые одними инстинктами, и фактически отдаться первому встречному. Это... По-моему, это какой-то неправильный подход к решению моих проблем. Столь же разумно, как предложить девушке, решившей наплевать на правила игры, диктуемые условиями современного мира, и сохранить невинность до свадьбы с любимым человеком, выставить свою девственность на аукцион. Готов поспорить, что идея изначально обречена на провал. Или ты нарочно это предлагаешь, чтобы я снова побывал в шоковом состоянии и вернулся к тебе в качестве пациента?  
— О чём ты?  
— В смысле?  
— Инстинкты и первый встречный, — с изумлением повторил за Ноэлем Стюарт. — Какое они имеют отношение к вечеринкам Патрика?  
— Насколько я знаю, на таких суаре элита собирается с одной целью, — хмыкнул Ноэль. — Так говорят. На собственном опыте проверять не доводилось и, честно говоря, не хочется. Если не ошибаюсь, когда-то в прессе вспыхивал скандал, потому что в открытый доступ просочились определённые снимки, и...  
— О, нет. Конечно, нет. Я бы не стал предлагать тебе подобное, — активно запротестовал Стюарт. — Кому-нибудь другому — возможно, но тебе — нет. Смею заверить, рассказы, которыми ты проникся — заблуждение, не имеющее ничего общего с реальным положением вещей. Это место отличается от других. Люди, посещающие эти вечеринки, не устраивают оргии на глазах у других, а если устраивают, то точно за пределами дома Патрика. Это вообще не секс-вечеринка, если на то пошло. Недостаток знаний порождает недопонимание и способствует появлению слухов. Иногда же их распространяют те, кому однажды отказали от дома изначально или за нарушение правил. Маленькая подлая месть. Фотографии — одно из проявлений последней.  
— Просвети меня, — иронично произнёс Ноэль. — Буду искренне благодарен, если ты откроешь мне глаза и избавишь от ошибочных убеждений.  
— Попасть туда непросто. Случайного человека с улицы не пропустят, даже если он, пытаясь доказать принадлежность к определённым кругам, перечислит свою родословную до десятого колена и постарается примазаться к славе королевы, назвавшись её внучатым племянником, о котором прежде никто не слышал. Каждое слово обязательно проверят. И только после проверки начнут рассматривать кандидата, решая, подходит он или нет. Они... Как бы сказать. Здесь не обязательно искать себе пару на ночь, не обязательно заниматься сексом с человеком, проявившим к тебе интерес. Это как раз второстепенно. Никто не станет требовать от тебя того, чего ты не хочешь. Пожелаешь разговор — будет только разговор при полном отсутствии интима. Не отрицаю, некоторые гости действительно спали друг с другом, познакомившись на этой вечеринке, но не стоит равнять всех по ним. Там собираются разные люди, у них разные потребности и разные желания. Здесь не пьют ничего, крепче шампанского, а наркотики находятся под строжайшим запретом. Это общество избранных, о котором ходит больше лживых слухов, чем правдивых. Те, кому подобный формат встреч кажется скучным, отсеиваются. Те, кому приходится по душе, становятся завсегдатаями, — пояснил Стюарт, замолчал на мгновение и тут же экспрессивно добавил: — Чёрт возьми... До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты действительно подумал, будто я ненавязчиво подталкиваю тебя к решению забраться в первую попавшуюся постель!  
— Сам сказал, что неосведомлённость порождает слухи и, как следствие, недопонимание.  
— Чтобы найти приключения на свою задницу, достаточно завалиться в первый попавшийся клуб, а не усложнять себе жизнь, заполняя анкеты, проходя проверки и ожидая принятия решения, которое может затянуться на несколько недель, а то и месяцев. Тот, кто ищет одного лишь секса и руководствуется, прежде всего, инстинктами, идёт в обычный клуб, заказывает себе коктейльчик и стреляет глазками, ожидая появления подходящего трофея. Тот, кто нуждается в приятном собеседнике, отправляется к Патрику. О нём пишут многое, но... О тебе ведь тоже писали. Многие ли из этих статей были правдивы? Тебе ли не знать, как создаются сенсации? Верить им не стоит. Особенно, если в качестве источника информации выступает такая мерзость, как «Sun» и издания, подобные ей.  
— Получается, слухи врут? Всё прилично и здесь, надо полагать, клуб для тех, кому исполнилось хорошо за семьдесят, а то и за сто? — предположил, усмехнувшись, Ноэль.  
— Не настолько целомудренно и уж точно не настолько скучно, — поправил Стюарт. — Попробуй. Возможно, тебе тоже понравится. А если не понравится, я придумаю что-нибудь, способное улучшить настроение тебе и помочь реабилитироваться в твоих глазах мне.  
— Я подумаю, — пообещал Ноэль, прижимаясь к спинке кресла и осторожно обнимая себя за плечи. — Подумаю. Сегодня. Завтра. Потом. Когда-нибудь. Но развлечения у тебя всё равно необычные, мистер Полански.  
— Я не назвал бы это развлечением.  
— А чем тогда?  
— Стилем жизни.

 

— Говорил об этом сотню раз, но не устану повторять в любой момент, когда у тебя возникнут малейшие сомнения. Это не публичный дом и не агентство, зарабатывающее на эскорте. Никто никого ни под кого не подкладывает и ни к чему не склоняет, — заметил Стюарт перед тем, как покинуть Ноэля, оставив его в одиночестве; он спускался по ступенькам, время от времени поворачивая голову в сторону собеседника, желая убедиться, что его внимательно слушают и следуют за ним. — Скорее, общество леди и джентльменов, скрывающих лица за полумасками, а потому более откровенных, чем в любое другое время. Что-то вроде французских салонов, популярных несколько столетий назад... Знаешь, тогда это действительно пользовалось успехом, а Патрик, как любитель всего старомодного, решил возродить традицию.  
— Да, ты говорил сотню раз, — подтвердил Ноэль.  
— Но ты всё ещё не поверил, а я жажду переубедить тебя и сломить сопротивление.  
— Лучше скажи мне вот что. Он делает это исключительно из любви к искусству?  
— Не совсем. У него были другие причины. На первых порах. Кое-что поменялось с момента первого вечера, но кое-что осталось неизменным. Например, маски. Они помогают людям открыться, как бы странно данное заявление не прозвучало. Такая мелочь, а отношение и манеру подачи себя собеседнику меняет за считанные секунды. Я встречался с некоторыми и там, и за пределами дома Патрика. Разница в результатах общения была колоссальной.  
— Почему ты считаешь, что мне обязательно нужно туда попасть? — спросил Ноэль, поёжившись.  
То ли от мысли о возможном знакомстве года, то ли от холода.  
Утро выдалось прохладным, каким-то... зябким, и Ноэль, выбравшись на улицу, чтобы проводить гостя, набросил на плечи плащ. Запрокинув голову, он с тоской смотрел на небо, думая о том, что осень окончательно вступает в свои права, и теперь дожди снова станут ежедневными гостями города. Неизменные его спутники, о которых британцы шутят годами, потому что шутки не утрачивают актуальности.  
— Ты нуждаешься в человеке, который будет заботиться о тебе, — со знанием дела провозгласил Стюарт.  
— Кто-то хочет использовать тебя. Кто-то мечтает быть использованным тобой, — задумчиво протянул Ноэль.  
— О чём ты? То есть... Не подумай, что я профан в музыке. Я понял, откуда эта строчка. Но как твоя возможная вылазка связана со сладкими мечтами?  
— Ты неисправим, — покачал головой Ноэль. — Помнится, несколько лет назад ты говорил, что это мне нужно о ком-то заботиться. Теперь мою самостоятельность, видимо, поставили под сомнение? Или нет? Я запутался.  
— Дело не в этом.  
— В чём тогда?  
— Тебе нужна эмоциональная встряска, а ничто не встряхивает так, как головокружительный роман.  
— Ты рассуждаешь не как профессиональный психоаналитик, через чьи руки прошли сотни клиентов, а как домохозяйка, начитавшаяся глянца и возомнившая себя гуру психологии, — вздохнул Ноэль, перехватывая одной рукой обе полы плаща и позволяя туману оседать на лице; наслаждаясь его освежающим прикосновением. — Чтобы получить эмоциональную встряску, я могу прыгнуть с парашютом. Как вариант. Или нарушить правила дорожного движения и спровоцировать погоню с участием представителей дорожной полиции. Или придумать ещё какое-нибудь экстремальное развлечение. Что касается твоего совета. Не думаю, что присутствие постороннего человека в моей жизни и, возможно, в моём доме сделает меня счастливее. Не то, что мне нужно. Нет. Не то. А вообще... Просто скажи, что тебе надоело приезжать ко мне, и ты решил последовать примеру своих клиентов, избавившись от обузы и переложив ответственность на кого-нибудь другого. Мне не обязательно помогать. Правда. Я не причиняю себе вред, закрываясь в ванной и нанося порезы, не закатываю истерики на пустом месте, не использую эмоциональный шантаж, желая привлечь внимание и названивая тебе с обещанием выпилиться тот же час, если ты не приедешь. И, наконец, самое важное. Я не считаю себя одиноким.  
— Или не хочешь этого признавать.  
— Иди на хрен, — беззлобно пожелал Ноэль.  
— На твой сходил бы с удовольствием. Но ты сам препятствуешь исполнению совета, поскольку не рассматриваешь такой вариант взаимодействия.  
— У нас настолько чудесное общение, что было бы преступно портить его любовью или её подобием.  
— Два года подряд мы активно портили, и ничто не мешало.  
— А теперь осознали ошибки, придя к единственному верному решению, — сказал Ноэль. — Если ты действительно так высоко, как утверждаешь, ценишь наши прежние отношения, твоё желание свести меня с кем-нибудь вызывает ещё большее недоумение.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Хани, — произнёс Стюарт, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по бледной щеке. — И всё. Мне это сделать, в своё время, не удалось. Может, кому-нибудь другому повезёт сильнее, чем мне.  
Ноэль ничего не ответил. Ему нечем было парировать слова собеседника. Он не видел смысла в начале спора. Когда они начинали препираться со Стюартом, итог был предопределён заранее. Каждый останется при своём мнении, отметая аргументы противника. Спор, не как развлечение, а как напрасная трата времени.  
Стюарт запечатлел на губах Ноэля целомудренный поцелуй и, в последний раз погладив по щеке, направился к подъехавшему такси.  
Ноэль помахал на прощание. Проводил машину взглядом, не торопясь возвращаться в дом. Облизнул губу, стирая с неё след поцелуя и анализируя ощущения.  
С годами они не менялись.  
Он не чувствовал ничего, когда Стюарт целовал его.  
Не чувствовал ничего, когда они оказывались в одной кровати и занимались вроде как любовью. Вроде как. Бросаться громкими словами не хотелось, а «любовь» в данном списке фигурировала.  
Не чувствовал вообще ничего. И никогда, если речь заходила не о физиологии, а о наличии эмоциональной составляющей.  
Ноэль возбуждался от действий Стюарта. Ноэль кончал. Ноэль научился притворно стонать и изображать форменный экстаз, посходив пару раз с ума и прорепетировав перед зеркалом. Лежа на кровати и запрокинув голову, он наблюдал за своим отражением, то прикрывая глаза, то покусывая губы, и пытался понять, при каком раскладе выглядит более или менее соблазнительно и сексуально. Кажется, тренировки даром не прошли, и ему удалось обмануть профи. Он мог радовать Стюарта своими реакциями, но, кроме эмоционального опустошения этот процесс ему ничего не приносил. Не было того фантастического наслаждения, о котором нередко доводилось слышать от других людей, несмотря на приложенные Стюартом усердия. Не было... Он не до конца понимал, чего. Единственное, что знал, чего-то — определённо — не хватает. Той самой химии, что ли, о которой говорили специалисты, пытавшиеся перевести любовь в формулу.  
Неудивительно, что инициатором разрыва отношений именно он и выступил, заставив Стюарта недоумевать, в какой момент всё пошло не так, если изначально складывалось замечательно.  
Ноэль мог сказать: «Дело не в тебе. Во мне. Только во мне. И никто меня счастливым сделать не сумеет, потому что... слишком много всего. Ты сам всё это знаешь».  
Но он не говорил. Он молчал.

 

Итог этого столкновения принципов, разума и той части личности, которая, несмотря ни на что, с готовностью шла на риск, был предопределён заранее, в чём Ноэль убедился довольно быстро. Любопытство одержало сокрушительную победу, разделавшись с осторожностью менее чем за день. И хотя уверенности в правильности совершаемого поступка он не ощущал, рука сама потянулась к визитной карточке, а пальцы быстро набрали номер.  
Он мог стереть цифры, отшвырнуть телефон и сжечь карточку, чтобы соблазна более не возникало. Не стёр, не отшвырнул и не сжёг. Вместо этого нажал значок вызова и сжал картонный прямоугольник с таким ожесточением, словно жаждал порезаться о его края. И только заметив кровь, выступившую на месте пореза, осознать, насколько нелепа идея, предложенная Стюартом.  
Когда на вызов ответили, первым порывом было желание — немедленно оборвать звонок и позабыть о спонтанном порыве. Трусливая крыса, боявшаяся каждого шороха, проснулась внутри, принялась грызть мелкими острыми зубами, напоминая о неоправданном риске. Ноэль быстро придушил её и решился заговорить с профессионально-вежливой собеседницей, поприветствовавшей его. По ощущениям разговор длился не менее получаса, за это время Ноэль успел ответить на множество вопросов. Все они были на редкость корректны и — Стюарт не солгал — никоим образом не касались сексуальных предпочтений.  
Период ожидания оказался удивительно коротким. Уже в конце недели Ноэль получил посылку, в которой находился пригласительный билет, служивший пропуском, и маска, лежавшая на шёлковой подкладке.  
Маска оказалась тёмно-синей, почти под цвет его глаз.  
Случайность то была или осознанный выбор организаторов вечера, но с костюмом присланный аксессуар помог определиться. Такое же тёмно-синее творение знаменитой итальянской семьи Дзенья село, как влитое. Татуировку на шее закрыл шарф, ставший прекрасным дополнением.  
В школьные годы галстук был непременным атрибутом в гардеробе Ноэля — правила требовали ношения униформы, и отказаться от него не получалось при всём желании. Ноэль их ненавидел. Чаще всего так и оставлял галстук распущенным, держащимся на честном слове.  
Закари, напротив, умел их завязывать так аккуратно и красиво, что любая профессиональная жена оставалась не у дел и признавала собственное поражение. Тренировался, видимо, уже тогда представляя, как затягивает удавку на горле лучшего друга.  
Неудивительно, что после неудачной попытки удушения галстуки окончательно попали в опалу и были торжественно изгнаны из гардеробной. В принципе, шарфы представляли собой опасность не меньшую, но психика — штука сложная и не до конца изученная. Она провоцировала отторжение к галстукам, но никак не реагировала на шарфы.  
Одевшись, Ноэль вновь открыл подарочную коробку, доставая оттуда маску и без долгих размышлений на тему «быть или не быть?» надел её, стоя перед зеркалом, пряча ленту под волосами и думая о том, что эта поездка, наверное, претендует в его жизни на звание безумства года.  
А он не совершал их уже...  
Да никогда не совершал, что уж.

 

— Рад, что приглашение было принято, а не проигнорировано, — произнёс Патрик, которому в силу возраста больше подошло бы обращение «мистер Шелл», а не это панибратское, почти фамильярное, которое активно использовал Стюарт. — Приятно знать, что ты решил удостоить вечер своим вниманием и не отказался от возможности побывать здесь. Сможешь увидеть всё своими глазами и окончательно убедиться, что газетчики — те ещё любители мифотворчества, раздувающие из искры пламя.  
— Вы поэтому так быстро выслали мне приглашение? — спросил Ноэль, внимательно разглядывая своего собеседника и не стесняясь демонстрировать чисто исследовательский интерес. — Хотели переубедить скептика?  
Никакого другого интереса у него, по определению, возникнуть не могло. Патрик Шелл был импозантным мужчиной, достаточно привлекательным для своей возрастной категории и, что скрывать, прекрасно сохранившимся. Но он годился Ноэлю, если не в деды, то в отцы — однозначно. Если верить многочисленным источникам, Патрик всю жизнь был равнодушен к мужчинам, так что думать о нём, как о потенциальном любовнике было довольно глупо и, пожалуй, аморально.  
Ноэль не думал.  
Его мысли занимали иные вещи.  
Он размышлял о необходимости скорого возвращения в зал, анализировал ощущения и приходил к выводу, что предпочёл бы общество Патрика всем остальным. Просто потому, что от мистера Шелла веяло спокойствием, уверенностью и... безопасностью. А там, в зале, царила неизвестность, и предугадать, какие люди потянутся к нему, было довольно-таки непросто.  
— Скорее потому, что Стюарт часто говорил о тебе. И мне хотелось своими глазами увидеть человека, о котором он так усиленно печётся, — признался Патрик, соединяя руки в замок. — Есть люди, с которыми я и члены моей семьи общаются не только во время таких вот вечеров. Стюарт один из них. В своё время он помог моей племяннице. Тот несчастный случай отобрал у девочки надежду на исполнение мечты. Она хотела быть танцовщицей, проходила подготовку в школе у Энджи Риддл и подавала большие надежды, но человек волен лишь предполагать, располагает всем не он. Точно знать, что с ним случится в дальнейшем, невозможно. Потом произошла та авария, пьяный водитель вылетел из-за поворота и врезался в машину Офелии. Диагноз был неутешительным. Врачи сказали, что она не сможет ходить. Какие уж тут танцы. Она пыталась покончить с собой, решив, что жизнь больше не имеет смысла, попала в клинику, а потом познакомилась со Стюартом, и он вдохнул в неё желание жить.  
— Зачем вы мне об этом рассказываете? — поинтересовался Ноэль, чувствуя себя немного неловко, словно подсматривал за чужой жизнью в замочную скважину.  
— Чтобы у тебя появилось общее представление о моём детище и целях, которые я преследовал, положив начало этой традиции. Наверное, это было не самое разумное решение, которое можно принять, но ничего лучше мне на ум не пришло. И я впервые организовал подобный вечер для Офелии. После аварии она отгородилась от окружающего мира и не хотела общаться ни с кем из своих друзей. Тогда мне пришла в голову идея о разговорах с незнакомцами. Она не знала их, они не знали её. И с ними она могла откровенничать. Её первый выбор оказался весьма удачным, хотя и неслучайным.  
— Стюарт?  
— Верно. Офелия отказывалась ехать к нему на приём, и я помог им встретиться на нейтральной территории. Он знал о моей племяннице всё, а она не догадывалась, что перед ней находится тот самый мерзкий мозгоправ, о котором ранее шла речь. Пришлось идти на хитрость, но оно того стоило. Мы заранее обговорили со Стюартом детали, решив просто проверить, насколько успешна предложенная схема. Результат превзошёл ожидания, и мы сделали подобные вечера традицией. Формат претерпел определённые изменения, постановочно-судьбоносных встреч я больше не организовываю и не гарантирую, но... В целом, вечера нового формата не слишком отличается от стартовой идеи.  
— Он никогда не говорил, что является не только завсегдатаем этих встреч, но и... совладельцем бренда. В своём роде, — усмехнулся Ноэль.  
— Он не признаёт своих заслуг, предпочитая их минимизировать, — пояснил Патрик и выжидающе посмотрел на собеседника.  
Ноэль невольно поёжился.  
— Слухи, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться, создают иное представление о самой сути мероприятия. У непосвящённого в тонкости человека может сложиться впечатление... неправильное и несколько извращённое, — постарался использовать нейтральные формулировки Ноэль. — До недавнего времени я искренне верил всем этим слухам. И... Сложно не верить, вспоминая скандал трёхлетней давности. Те модели, они ведь действительно присутствовали на вечере. Вы сами признали в интервью, что снимки реальные, а не коллажи из фотошопа.  
— Признал, — невозмутимо произнёс Патрик. — Это был новый опыт, и он оказался неудачным, хотя, я до сих пор не понимаю, что такого скандального люди увидели в подобном мероприятии. Никто не ратовал за порнографию и разврат. Просто красивые девушки в красивом нижнем белье. Такое случается сплошь и рядом, но для нас было в новинку, и, как показала практика, не прижилось.  
— Вы сожалели о том, что пошли на этот риск? — спросил Ноэль.  
— Вовсе нет. Сожалеть о чём-то — удел неудачников и слабаков. Люди, уверенные в себе, выжимают из промахов необходимый опыт до последней капли, а потом идут дальше, обогатившись и став немного мудрее.  
— И какой урок вы вынесли из этого случая?  
— Не стоит замахиваться на чужое и пытаться повторить успех старины Хэфнера, — засмеялся Патрик. — У него вечеринки подобного формата получались гораздо лучше, чем у меня. Это первое. Второе. Постоянное созерцание полуобнажённых моделей надоело бы мне быстрее, чем кому-либо. Я мечтал создать мероприятие иного формата. У меня получилось. Оно успешно, востребовано и не нуждается в модернизации, потому пусть таким и остаётся.  
— Вы никогда не хотели поставить точку и перестать заниматься организацией подобных встреч?  
— Идеи и проекты живут благодаря людям, загоревшимся начинаниями и по-настоящему увлечённым, а не только создателям. Пока людям вечера нужны, они будут проходить. Когда желающих не останется, я перестану тратить время и займусь чем-нибудь другим. Пока снижения интереса не наблюдается, так что... — Патрик сделал выразительную паузу и развёл руками. — Надеюсь, ты тоже сумеешь найти достойного собеседника в этот вечер и не разочаруешься. Большая часть приглашённых гостей собралась, а потому не смею тебя более задерживать.  
— Вы не спуститесь в зал? — удивился Ноэль.  
— Возможно, чуть позже. Но не сейчас. Не хочу, чтобы моё присутствие мешало людям.  
— Как оно может помешать?  
— Моя персона перетянет на себя всё внимание, — пояснил Патрик. — Мне бы этого не хотелось, да и правилам противоречит.  
Кабинет, в котором проходил разговор, Ноэль покидал в растрёпанных чувствах. Не первый человек уверял его в том, что опасаться нечего, но паника не желала утихать. Она снова подняла голову, невидимые раны открывались, начиная кровоточить, расходились швы, рвались нити.  
Пройдя по коридору, Ноэль замер наверху лестницы, наблюдая за тем, что творилось внизу. Взгляд, изучая и ни на ком подолгу не задерживаясь, скользил по посетителям. Все, как один, были в полумасках. И гости, и официанты, и помощники Патрика, отвечавшие за организацию, наблюдавшие за поддержанием порядка в зале.  
Ноэль невольно зацепился взглядом за одну из новообразованных пар собеседников. Мужчина и женщина. Она пила шампанское, а он выражал желание пообщаться, припадая губами к ладони. В его жесте не было ничего вызывающего, откровенного или нарочито пошлого, но Ноэль почувствовал себя неловко. Его воображение играло с ним злую шутку. Он представил, как кто-то целует его руку и не просто целует, а проводит по ней языком, оставляя мокрый тёплый след. По коже бегут мурашки, они же проходят вереницей вдоль позвоночника, вгоняя в ступор и заставляя безмолвствовать, когда хочется закричать. Гипноз и невозможность сопротивляться. Язык постепенно раздваивается. Сначала он наталкивает на мысли о бодимодификаторах, а после — вовсе превращается в тонкое змеиное жало, готовое с минуты на минуту впрыснуть под кожу яд.  
Спустившись вниз, Ноэль незамедлительно перехватил бокал с шампанским и сделал небольшой глоток. Не заливая страх, скорее, промачивая горло, чтобы иметь возможность отказаться от общения, если кандидатура собеседника не придётся по душе.  
Хотя...  
Кто вообще сказал, что с ним захотят общаться?  
Может, он так весь вечер и проведёт в гордом одиночестве, накачиваясь шампанским, пьянея и жалея о принятом решении. Вероятнее всего так и будет.  
Ноэль невесело усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
Коснулся края одними губами и... замер, не успев сделать новый глоток. Ещё немного, и зубы сжались бы сильнее, чем нужно. Сильнее, чем допустимо, чтобы стекло не начало крошиться под ними, раня и окрашиваясь в красный цвет. Рука дрогнула, и содержимое бокала частично выплеснулось на рубашку, оставляя на ней внушительных размеров пятно. Благо, ткань была тёмной, и никто из присутствующих оплошности не заметил.  
Он резко обернулся, пытаясь определить направление взгляда и выхватить из толпы человека, наблюдавшего за ним настолько внимательно и увлечённо, что взгляд стал практически осязаемым. Мужчина не скрывался и не собирался отрицать факт заинтересованности. Он не отводил взгляда, не смотрел на других гостей Патрика, вовсе не замечал, словно их здесь не существовало. Продолжал внимательно разглядывать Ноэля, и с каждой секундой обмена выразительными говорящими взглядами, Ноэль всё сильнее проникался мыслью об отсутствии посторонних.  
Мужчина стоял наверху лестницы, где ещё недавно находился сам Ноэль.  
Под пристальным взглядом Ноэля мужчина оттолкнулся ладонью от стены, рядом с которой стоял, сделал шаг, намереваясь спуститься вниз и собираясь завести разговор. Хотя бы попытаться.  
При мысли об этом у Ноэля пересохло во рту, и он залпом допил содержимое бокала, фактически насильно влил его в себя, стараясь избавиться от кома, вставшего поперёк горла.  
Золушка, попавшая по ошибке на чужой и враждебный ей бал, внезапно попала в поле зрения принца, и тот с минуты на минуту собирался пригласить её на танец. На всякий случай Ноэль осмотрелся по сторонам, желая удостовериться, что взгляд адресован именно ему, а не кому-то другому, стоявшему поблизости. Рядом никого не наблюдалось, и это, наверное, должно было подарить облегчение. Легче не стало.  
Расстояние стремительно сокращалось.  
Мужчина приближался, количество пройденных ступеней множилось; он уже находился у подножия лестницы. Шампанское в его бокале искрилось в отблесках электрического света.  
Ноэль смотрел на серый свитер и тёмно-серый жакет. На тёмные волосы, уложенные с демонстративной небрежностью, требующей на самом деле немалого количества приложенных усилий. На одну прядку, выбившуюся из причёски и спадавшую на лоб. Смотрел на тёмно-серую маску, закрывающую половину лица, и думал о цвете глаз. Рассмотреть с такого расстояния не получалось, но он почему-то заранее был уверен, что они будут светлыми, а не тёмными. Либо леденящими душу своей прозрачностью, либо завораживающими.  
На мгновение зрительный контакт нарушило появление официанта, прошедшего между ними. Ноэль выдохнул с облегчением, порадовавшись передышке, и поставил на поднос опустевший бокал, желая ухватить другой — полный — взамен.  
Не успел.  
Его руку перехватили за запястье раньше, чем пальцы сжали ножку бокала — кончики их успели вскользь пройтись по прохладному стеклу, но не более того.  
Припадать к ладони в поцелуе мужчина не торопился, продолжая внимательно разглядывать рыбку, попавшую в сети. Прикидывал, оценивал, решая, стоит ли она того, чтобы за неё бороться, или можно отпустить с миром на все четыре стороны, не переставая укорять себя за неразборчивость или, что вернее, осечку.  
— Ты ведь свободен?  
— До пятницы — совершенно.  
— Сегодня она.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Именно пятница. И она уже подходит к логическому завершению.  
— Тогда до субботы, — хмыкнул Ноэль, находя начало общения одновременно нелепым и забавным. — Свободен. Абсолютно. И я сегодня скучаю.  
— Как насчёт того, чтобы поскучать вместе?  
— Скучать вместе? Впервые слышу такое предложение. Чаще тоскующим людям предлагают развлечься, нет?  
— Да, но я стану исключением из правил. Выбери меня, и я...  
— Ты?..  
— Принесу тебе удачу.  
Он всё ещё не отпустил руку Ноэля.  
Пальцы медленным, но оттого не менее уверенным движением, позволяющим незнакомцу проанализировать собственные ощущения, соскользнули с запястья на ладонь, перехватывая её так, чтобы было удобнее.  
Ноэль понимал: ещё немного, и обратной дороги не будет. Согласно правилам, если он позволит этому мужчине поцеловать ладонь, отказаться от общения и послать его во всем известном направлении уже не получится.  
Либо общаться до последнего, либо сваливать отсюда восвояси.  
— Не знаю человека, который отказался бы от такого предложения, — произнёс Ноэль без тени иронии в голосе. — Можно мне порцию удачи прямо сейчас? В качестве своеобразного залога.  
— То есть: «Да»?  
— Да, — ответил Ноэль, одним словом уничтожая все страхи и сомнения, с которыми боролся на протяжении вечера. — Несомненно, да.  
Мужчина не ответил.  
Вместо ответа поднёс ладонь к губам, целуя её. Не торопясь и, судя по всему, наслаждаясь этой частью заключения своеобразного договора. Ноэль шумно сглотнул, проталкивая в горло загустевшую слюну.  
Путь к отступлению исчез. Теперь он — или же они вдвоём? — мог идти исключительно вперёд.  
То ли в пропасть, в персональный ад, в объятия очередной катастрофы.  
То ли в свой единственный рай, навстречу обещанной удаче.  
Ноэль опрометчиво доверил свою жизнь незнакомцу.  
Успел пожалеть, назвать себя последним кретином, придумать сотни вариантов ближайшего будущего. Однако все они, как были, так и оставались догадками.  
Только таинственный незнакомец знал, куда они придут этим вечером.  
И, может быть, этой ночью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The Sun - британский таблоид, основанный в 1963 году. Газета «Сан» широко известна благодаря историям о жизни звёзд, в том числе скандальным и провокационным, а также об индустрии развлечений (истории и слухи о поп-музыке, телевизионных сериалах и т. п.)
> 
> 2\. "Кто-то хочет использовать тебя. Кто-то мечтает быть использованным тобой" - цитата из песни "Sweet dreams (Are made of this)" группы Eurythmics. Так же существует версия, исполненная группой Marilyn Manson.
> 
> 3\. Хью Марстон Хефнер — американский издатель, основатель и шеф-редактор журнала «Playboy», а также основатель компании «Playboy Enterprises».
> 
> 4\. Эрменеджильдо Дзенья или Zegna — итальянский модный лейбл мужской одежды, обуви и парфюмерии. Был основан в 1910 году Эрменеджильдо Дзенья. Является одним из мировых лидеров производства мужской одежды и тканей.


	5. Парень «Праздник каждый день»

Соглашаясь сыграть партию с Лиамом, без преувеличения дневавшим и ночевавшим в гольф-клубе, раз уж иными заботами и задачами старшее поколение его не обременяло, глупо было рассчитывать на победу.  
Ещё глупее было надеяться на то, что из уст двоюродного брата прозвучит великолепная идея, которую можно без промедления оформить в не менее великолепный бизнес-план, доработать детали, отшлифовав всё по мелочи, и применить на практике. Даже весьма оптимистично настроенный дядюшка, некогда грезивший пробуждением в отпрыске коммерческой жилки, оставил надежду и ныне радовался успехам племянника, горестно вздыхая каждый раз, когда речь заходила о Лиаме и его достижениях. Правильнее сказать, об их отсутствии.  
То, что Макс согласился на игру и принял её условия, не задавая дополнительных — наводящих и призванных детализировать ситуацию — вопросов, сам он ныне оправдывал временным помутнением рассудка или усталостью, мешавшей трезво оценить поступки окружающих и видеть больше, чем ему показывали. Иным объяснениям его поступок и последствия, которые этот промах за собой повлёк, не поддавались.  
С момента судьбоносной игры прошло около недели, а Макс всё ещё не мог успокоиться. Вообще-то он не дослушал вдохновенную речь Лиама до конца, остановив родственника то ли в начале, то ли в середине. Сразу после того, как Лиам со своей извечной, непрошибаемой бестактностью заявил, что Максу это мероприятие идеально подойдёт. Потому что оно рассчитано не на людей, умеющих веселиться, а на форменных зануд, которые не способны расслабляться. И даже там только тем и занимаются, что читают очередной финансовый отчёт.  
— В школьные годы ты был совсем другим, я даже считал тебя примером для подражания, — произнёс Лиам, не скрывая осуждения и раздражения. — Что случилось потом?  
— Я повзрослел, — ответил Макс, надевая пиджак, и поднял руки вверх в примирительном жесте, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. — Будь добр, избавь меня от тоски по ушедшим годам. Если тот я действительно был твоим примером, то, стоит признать: правильные ориентиры ты выбирать не научился.  
Лиам хотел ответить и высказать всё, что думал о кузене, взрослении и выборах ролевой модели поведения, но Макс решительно вычеркнул себя из списков «благородные слушатели» и «свободные уши».  
Удалился до того, как ему начали доказывать крутость совершённых в былое время поступков.

 

Никто не знал о его жизни больше, чем знал он сам. И Макс надеялся, что в дальнейшем ничего не изменится. Все будут созерцать внешнюю оболочку, не пытаясь заглянуть в душу и вытащить оттуда парочку тёмных секретов. Он похоронил их и не собирался воскрешать заново. Они не являлись поводами для гордости. Они напоминали о том, что своё право на ошибку, которое, говорят, даётся каждому человеку, он благополучно слил ещё в юности, совершив непростительный поступок. Поступок, о котором предпочитал не распространяться особо.  
Макс долго — слишком долго — собирался с мыслями, прежде чем решился рассказать обо всём отцу. Раскрывать подробности было неловко и как-то... стыдно. Он понимал: отец по голове не погладит и героем года не провозгласит, но и молчание не было выходом из сложившейся ситуации.  
Джозеф встретил его рассказ с показным радушием. Но в том-то и дело, что было оно демонстративным. Когда признательная речь стихла, Джозеф усмехнулся. Макса реакция удивила. Он ожидал скандала и рукоприкладства, но отец шокированным не выглядел. Он смеялся так, словно услышал самую забавную в жизни шутку.  
— Какой ты идиот, — произнёс отец, перестав потешаться. — Неужели действительно думал, что я ни о чём не узнаю?  
— Но?..  
— Что?  
— Кто тебе рассказал? Явно же не сам он. Не представляю, какие события должны произойти в его жизни, чтобы он принялся открыто обо всём рассказывать постороннему человеку. Тогда откуда тебе известны подробности? Ты блефуешь сейчас?  
— Похоже, тебя сильно приложили. Соображение на нуле, а логику включить не получается, — издевательски протянул Джозеф. — Вы оба хороши. Два конченых идиота, которые друг друга стоят. Один устраивает акт сексуального насилия прямо в школе танцев, где даже после завершения занятий торчит тьма народа из числа персонала. Как минимум, дама на рецепшен, мимо которой прошёл и ты, и твоя свита. Каждый, с кем ты пересекался, при необходимости мог стать свидетелем и сказать, что видел тебя в тот вечер. Никакого алиби. Все улики указывали на тебя.  
— Кроме того, Николас говорил, что камеры слежения...  
— А вот это блеф.  
— Что?  
— Плохо расслышал? Он тебя обманул, припугнув несуществующим видео, и я бы даже проникся к нему уважением, если бы не ответная выходка, заставившая усомниться и в его умственных способностях. Сложно, знаешь ли, считать здравомыслящим человека, который играет в Гарлем, возомнив себя заслуженным гангстером в десятом поколении, и размахивает битой рядом с клубом, благополучно позабыв о пресловутых камерах слежения. Припугивал ими тебя и сам же погорел на такой мелочи. Не смотри на меня так, а то мне кажется, что у тебя глаза на стол выпадут. Да, там были камеры. Да, мои помощники после того, как я внимательно выслушал твою версию развития событий, всё проверили. Да, я не стал мстить за тебя, но и восторгаться увиденным тоже не стал. Лишь подумал, что лучше бы ты заботился о сопровождении, выбираясь в подобные места, а не на «разговоры» с бывшим другом. Клуб, конечно, не самый прославленный и охрана там не на уровне, но камер на каждом шагу натыкано столько, что со счёта собьёшься. Стоит запросить материалы, пообещав сотрудникам службы безопасности соответствующее вознаграждение, как у тебя на руках появится такой компромат, что Риддл-младший взвоет волком и сам откажется от идеи с обвинениями. А если полезет на рожон, в столкновении не будет победителей и побеждённых, придётся коротать дни в соседних камерах. И вот там отец ему уже не поможет, а желающих сделать Николаса девочкой найдётся немало. Столько, что твоя, с позволения сказать, месть покажется ему сказкой. Иногда я всерьёз думаю: убей вы друг друга, мир бы не начал рыдать, а стал в разы лучше.  
— Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
— Сколько раз Николас ударил по этой не очень светлой голове, что у тебя такие чудовищные провалы в памяти?  
— Ни разу. Замахнулся, чтобы припугнуть, но не ударил.  
— Тогда всё ещё хуже, чем казалось. Ты просто от рождения идиот, и на последствия избиения это не списать.  
— Послушай...  
— Моя охрана подчиняется, в первую очередь, мне, и мне же она обо всём докладывает, отчитываясь в проделанной работе. Напомни-ка, дорогой сынок, кто сопровождал тебя в той поездке? Кто был свидетелем? Дошло? Или ещё подсказку?  
— Не надо. Я понял, — процедил Макс.  
Всё-таки сдали. Доложили во всех подробностях, несмотря на данное ему обещание. Что ж, он другого и не ожидал, однако смутно надеялся. Наивный.  
— Да неужели? Какое счастье! Не прошло и года. Я знал, что ты сможешь. Я верил и надеялся.  
— Хватит издеваться!  
— Что?  
— Хватит издеваться. Пожалуйста, — произнёс Макс, закрывая лицо рукой и чувствуя себя так, словно только что прилюдно был облит помоями.  
Впрочем... Разве с ним случилось что-то другое? Вроде нет. В помоях и искупали. От души.  
— Вот и пришли к соглашению. Нужно просто хорошо попросить. Я знал обо всём, что ты делал. И даже о том, что планировал делать, но руки не дошли. Не думай, что способен перехитрить отца. Тебе до меня ещё расти и расти. Все твои попытки произвести впечатление, нагонят страха на недоумков, вроде тебя и того же Ника. Остальных — рассмешат.  
— Если ты знал, то почему не остановил? — спросил Макс.  
— А зачем? — удивился Джозеф, картинно приподняв бровь. — Ты, прости за прямолинейность, всё ещё беспомощный младенец, пускающий слюни и зовущий мамочку каждый раз, когда тебе нужно подтереть задницу? Или взрослый человек, способный самостоятельно принимать решения и нести ответственность за случившееся? Сколько помню, замахивался на второе, вот и получили результат. Ты сделал. Тебе ответили. Ты запомнил, как бывает. Второй раз на одни и те же грабли не наступишь. Хотя, в свете последних событий сомнительно.  
— Не наступлю, — процедил сквозь зубы Макс. — И спрашиваю я не потому.  
— А почему?  
— Я думал, что у тебя и Кирка были какие-то общие проекты, и...  
— Не упустил возможности сделать так, чтобы налаженная схема пошла под откос, благодаря вмешательству доброго человека.  
— Нет.  
— Да. Если ты действительно думал, что это может помешать моему бизнесу, твои действия становятся ещё более «продуманными». Молодец. Это было гениальное стратегическое решение.  
— Я...  
— Да заткнись ты! — раздражённо бросил Джозеф. — Твоё счастье, что общие проекты со старшим Риддлом у нас остались в далёком прошлом, когда вы были младенцами, а сейчас дороги разошлись окончательно, и в общении с этой семьёй больше нет никакой выгоды. Они стоят на прежнем месте, плавая в болоте стабильности и на большее не претендуя, а мы пошли вперёд. И хотелось бы верить, что продолжим это делать, а не останемся на руинах по милости одного великого тактика. Запомни одно простое правило, Макс. Мстить нужно красиво и продуманно, а не так, как это сделал ты. Холодная голова и отсутствие жалости к сопернику — главные принципы. Но прежде чем ввязываться в это, умные люди предварительно подумают несколько раз: а стоит ли чужой поступок их гнева? По мне, так одна раздолбанная блядь не стоит подобных срывов и рисков.  
— Он не совсем... То есть он вообще не...  
— Да какая мне разница?! — вспылил Джозеф. — Ещё скажи, что сам его таким не считал. Если теперь сожалеешь, значит, всё было напрасно. О свершившейся мести обычно не сожалеют, а наслаждаются итогом и гордятся собой. Берёшься мстить и доводишь задуманное до конца — не размазывай сопли по роже и не жалей ни о чём. Бороться стоит за уникальное, а не за унылую штамповку. Тебе достаточно лишь назвать свою фамилию, и перед тобой в ряд выстроится море блондинов, брюнетов, рыжих и крашеных во все цвета радуги. Но нет, мы будем хвататься за прошлое, которое, честно говоря, имеет цену куда меньшую, чем определил для него ты. Поставим на карту всё и проиграем? Сделано! Ты разочаровал меня, Максимилиан. Очень.  
— Я сожалею, — отозвался Макс, вздохнув притворно.  
— Я сделаю так, что действительно начнёшь жалеть, — пообещал Джозеф.  
Его месть вышла простой и действенной. Переписанное завещание, передача всего племяннику. Пусть получит финансовую империю и радуется жизни, пока родной сын довольствуется крохами.  
Макс догадывался, предполагал нечто подобное, но всё равно был шокирован. Остальное отступило и скрылось в тумане. Настало время для мозгового штурма. Тратить его на размышления о чувствах стало глупо. Неоправданно как-то.  
Не думать о них стало нормой жизни. Спустя полтора десятка лет, Макс мог с уверенностью сказать, что свои переживания он успешно убил.  
По правде сказать, чувства Николаса давно перестали его волновать, о них он позабыл ещё раньше, нежели о собственных.  
Он не стал бы кататься по полу в истерике и рвать волосы на голове от осознания, что Ник считает его тварью, заслуживающей смерти и ничего, кроме неё.  
Он не стал бы счастливее, узнав, что Николас внезапно решил проявить человеколюбие и даровать ему прощение.  
Последняя встреча, состоявшаяся незадолго до судьбоносного разговора с отцом, окончательно расставила точки над нужными буквами, полила бензином мосты, связывающие бывших друзей детства, и, размахнувшись, швырнула зажжённую спичку прямо на середину шаткой конструкции. Мосты занялись пламенем и сгорели дотла. Связь прервалась. Максимилиан Эллиот и Николас Риддл-Лайвли остались на разных сторонах пропасти.  
И вряд ли хоть один из них сожалел о подобных переменах.  
Да, случайная встреча, состоявшаяся в худших традициях голливудских фильмов, что-то внутри всколыхнула, что-то позволила осознать, что-то — переосмыслить. Увидеть неоправданно затянувшуюся одержимость. Понять, насколько она бессмысленна и разрушительна. Вспомнить слова отца об эксклюзиве и штамповке. Принять решение. В конце концов, собраться с силами и вырвать из памяти страницы, связанные с этими людьми. Множество листов, исписанных мелким, убористым почерком, занялись пламенем не хуже, чем мосты. Макс вымел из мыслей весь пепел и начал жизнь заново, погрузившись с головой в построение карьеры. Раньше любил изображать занятость, корчить из себя делового человека, на деле прожигая и жизнь, и время. Сейчас действительно был занят и получал от этой занятости ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие.  
_«Эллиот-групп». Мы прививаем вам вкус к жизни._  
Вспоминая себя времён старшей школы, Максимилиан усмехался, а то и вовсе неприлично громко хохотал. Неужели Лиам мог видеть в этом пафосном кретине, хлещущем абсент по выходным и высокопарно поэтически вспоминавшем о человеке со схожим цветом глаз, что-то восхитительное? Познакомьтесь, перед вами Мистер Декаданс в начальной стадии.  
Прошлое, как повод посмеяться над собой, своими поступками, чувствами, приоритетами, мечтами и убеждениями. Только посмеяться, потому что гордиться там нечем. Те, кто находят причину для гордости, явно не блещут умом.  
_Что случилось потом?_  
Случилась жизнь. Самая разная. Непредсказуемая. Насыщенная.  
Иногда — подкидывающая мерзкие сюрпризы и прикладывающая с размаха лицом об асфальт.  
Иногда — щедрая, способная подарить то, о чём и мечтать не приходилось.  
_Что случилось потом?_  
Много всего.  
Об этапах большого пути теперь без труда — достаточно лишь вбить имя в строку поиска — можно было прочитать в интернете. Или поднять подшивки глянца, внимательно наблюдавшего за карьерным взлётом мистера Эллиота-младшего, в кратчайшие сроки поднявшегося наверх и прославившегося своими амбициозными проектами. В успех этих проектов на старте верили единицы. Когда очередная затея выгорала и давала завидный результат, бывшие скептики превращались в восторженных поклонников. То, что прежде считалось глупостью и неоправданным риском, моментом переименовывалось в новаторский подход.  
Три года, прошедшие после окончания школы, Макс бесславно потратил, подавшись за каким-то хреном в юриспруденцию, к которой никогда не питал тяги. Он и сам не до конца понимал, каким ветром его туда занесло, но исправно посещал семинары и лекции, зная, что познакомится с основами, доведёт начатое до конца, но после окончания обучения ни дня не проработает по специальности, потому что не его. Совершенно. «От» и «до». В любом случае, эти самые основы юридических познаний ещё никому не помешали. Он утешал себя этой мыслью, работая у отца на подхвате и набираясь необходимого опыта. Выстрадав свой диплом юриста, он собирался штурмовать стены именитых бизнес-школ. Сделав ненужный круг, он вернулся на правильную дорогу и выбрал ту стезю, которая ждала его с самого начала. И если через основы юридических знаний Макс продирался, как через густые заросли терновника, то в этом направлении всё пошло великолепно.  
Подливало масла в огонь и невероятное по силе желание доказать отцу, что он не напрасно вкладывает деньги в образование сына. Со временем затраты окупятся, да ещё как.  
Варианты на рассмотрение и обсуждение выносились разнообразные. Максимилиан составил список из двадцати школ, расположенных не только в Великобритании, но и за её пределами, который в дальнейшем сократился всего до трёх пунктов. В самом конце, когда времени на раздумья почти не осталось, а нужно было действовать, выбор колебался между двумя учебными заведениями. Лондонской школой бизнеса, считавшейся лучшей из лучших на европейском континенте. И практически не уступающей ей французской школой INSEAD города Фонтенбло, расположенного неподалёку от Парижа. Последняя негласно носила громкое название «Кузница миллионеров» и славилась вдвое укороченной — исключительно по срокам, не по объёму учебного материала — программой МВА.  
Спустя несколько дней ожесточённой борьбы, победу в кровопролитной схватке одержала лондонская школа. Во Францию Макс переезжать не захотел. Зато, отучившись год в Британии, как только подвернулась возможность, принялся готовиться к переводу в иное учебное заведение, стоявшее на ступень выше нынешнего. Не без удовольствия и с огромным воодушевлением он отправился стажироваться в Америку, небезосновательно посчитав, что это будет отличным опытом.  
Можно было до кровавой пены спорить с тем, какая из двух обозначенных выше школ даёт лучшие знания. Но спорить с тем, что лучшими в мире, а не в Европе, были именно американские школы бизнеса и управления, мог только ярый патриот своей страны, не признающий чужих заслуг и не желающий смотреть правде в глаза.  
Макс до последнего сомневался, стоит ли ввязываться в эту авантюру и не слишком рассчитывал на удачу. Потому, когда на почту пришло письмо с приглашением, открыл рот от удивления и несколько минут, проведённых в непроницаемой тишине, просидел так, глядя в экран и не веря своему счастью. Эффект от исполнения заветной мечты не был бы настолько ошеломительным, приложи к достижению цели руку Джозеф, но он о планах сына не знал. Макс старался действовать в обход, не вводя родителя в курс дела. Усиленно делал вид, что лондонская бизнес-школа — это потолок, и на большее он не претендует и не мечтает о большем. Для кого-то и она была недостижимым идеалом, если уж на то пошло.  
Но Макс не был бы собой, если бы не захотел больше, чем имел.  
Джозефа он поставил в известность за пару часов до вылета, выложив на стол перед ним копии необходимых документов, подготовкой которых занимался, и билета на самолёт.  
— Я уезжаю, — произнёс сдержанно. — В Уортон.  
— Куда? — недоверчиво спросил отец, не прикасаясь к папке с документами.  
— В Америку, — ответил Макс; он положил ладони на спинку кресла и старался сохранить спокойствие, но нервозность была такой, что каждый выступ на резной спинке представлялся кусочком раскалённого металла, обжигающим кожу. — В Уортонскую школу бизнеса. Ту, которая при Пенсильванском университете.  
— Я в курсе, что это за школа. Я не понимаю, как ты связан с ними, и что ты там забыл. Лондонская школа мало чем от неё отличается. Если на то пошло, они даже в рейтингах соседствуют. Меняешь подобное на подобное, — без особого восторга заметил Джозеф, просматривая предложенные для ознакомления бумаги.  
— Забыл отличные знания. Планирую наверстать упущенное. Буду изучать принципы ведения бизнеса по-американски. Собираюсь учиться по программе «Лидерство в мире бизнеса». Хочу самостоятельности. Стажироваться тоже планирую в Америке.  
— Планируешь или точно знаешь, что получится?  
— Рассчитываю на это. Шансы достаточно высоки, потому я...  
— В Лондон не вернусь? — поддел Джозеф, перебивая сына и развивая мысль в приятном для себя направлении.  
— Вернусь, — хмыкнул Макс. — Обязательно вернусь. Но не знаю, когда. Явно не в ближайшее время.  
— Удачного перелёта.  
Всего два слова. И больше ничего.  
— Благодарю, — столь же сдержанно ответил Макс, подхватывая дорожную сумку и направляясь к выходу из кабинета.  
— Максимилиан, — голос отца прозвучал неожиданно и заставил притормозить у самой двери.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Горжусь, — бросил Джозеф, не рассыпаясь в цветистых речах.  
Лаконичнее не бывает. Но и это дорогого стоило.  
— Благодарю, — повторил Макс и вышел в коридор.  
Окинул помещение внимательным взглядом, запоминая каждую деталь. Он собирался вернуться сюда триумфатором и пройти по коридорам с гордо поднятой головой, а не приползти, признав, что отец был прав: без него Макс ничего не стоит — без поддержки со стороны старшего поколения он не сумел бы поступить в бизнес-школу.  
Желающих проводить Макса в Америку — за исключением матери, с которой он успел попрощаться утром — было немного. Мизерное количество, если уж на то пошло. Всего один человек. Вероника Грей, кутавшаяся в кардиган пепельно-розового цвета и всё время порывающаяся заплакать, и под конец реально зарыдавшая.  
Приподняв её лицо за подбородок, Макс свободной рукой стёр слёзы. Улыбнулся. Щёлкнул по носу.  
— Почему ты плачешь, глупая? — спросил, обнимая Веронику и вдыхая пудровый аромат духов, которые выбирал сам. Незадолго до отъезда.  
— Может, потому, что теперь я остаюсь совсем одна? — спросила Ники тихо. — Я рада твоим успехам. Нет, правда, рада. Но всё равно... Это сложно.  
— Я вернусь, — произнёс Максимилиан. — Быстрее, чем кажется. И всё будет хорошо.  
— У тебя? — усмехнулась Вероника.  
— У нас.  
Случайно перехватив в стекле отражение, Макс пришёл к заключению, что в этот момент и в этих условиях они с Вероникой похожи на влюблённую пару, переживающую вынужденное расставание и ныне прощающуюся перед долгой разлукой.  
Усмехнулся своим мыслям.  
Он ещё не знал, что, спустя несколько лет, они и, правда, станут для окружающих влюблённой парой, а многочисленные издания будут проявлять к их жизни повышенное внимание, отслеживая каждый шаг.  
Не только он.  
Этого никто не знал.

 

Три года, проведённые вдали от дома, пролетели с поразительной скоростью. Первый был до отказа забит учебным процессом, практически при полном отсутствии свободного времени. Первым и единственным правилом жизни было: учиться в любое время дня и ночи. Просыпаться с мыслями об учёбе, засыпать с ними же, и даже во сне не переставать думать о деле жизни. Привычным явлением стала ночёвка прямо в аудиториях. Позвонить из школы могли, когда угодно, и студенты, разумеется, бросались на зов. Отказаться не имели права. Все знали: такими возможностями не разбрасываются. Ударный труд в настоящем увеличивает шанс на успех в будущем.  
Был ли в Уортонской школе хоть один человек, который не думал о будущем? Вряд ли. Подобные экземпляры отсеивались ещё на стадии отбора, а грамотно написанное мотивационное письмо ценилось едва ли не выше имеющегося опыта работы. В рядах своих студентов руководство Уортонской школы бизнеса, уполномоченное казнить, хороня чужие мечты, и миловать, позволяя им же расцветать пышным цветом, желало видеть не просто умных молодых людей, а тех, кто отличался наличием активной жизненной позиции и подходил под определение разносторонне развитой личности.  
Негласным дресс-кодом, которого придерживалось абсолютное большинство, было до неприличия простое сочетание потёртых джинсов и растянутых свитеров. Глядя на эти «модные тенденции», Макс думал о том, что большинство студентов выглядит так, словно все их деньги ушли на оплату образования, и в карманах у них теперь зияющая пустота. Возможно, для кого-то подобный расклад был актуален, но для многих — нет. Они просто не заморачивались над внешним видом, предпочитая удобство красоте. Максимилиан, чья деятельность была неразрывно связана с активным продвижением в массы именно красоты, чувствовал себя предателем, влезая в вещи, позволявшие сливаться с толпой и успешно интегрироваться в общество.  
В школе было шумно даже по воскресеньям. Студенты занимали кьюбиклы, активно обсуждая групповые проекты. Разговаривать тихо студенты, кажется, не умели вовсе, потому помещение заполнялось звуками их голосов, и этот шум наталкивал на мысли о пчелином рое. Каждый пытался перекричать товарища, доказать правильность собственной точки зрения и ошибочность чужой. Они могли дискутировать до потери пульса, а выйти победителем из спора было делом принципа, хотя на компромиссы участники группы шли охотно. Если эти компромиссы действительно делали предложенную комбинацию выигрышной, а не обрушивали принятую за основу схему.  
Именно здесь, в стенах Уортонской школы пришлось позабыть о длинном пафосном имени и привыкнуть к тому, что все остальные студенты, с которыми ему приходилось иметь дело, предпочитают использовать краткую форму. Никаких Максимилианов, исключительно — Макс.  
Второй год жизни в США, принёс с собой долгожданные перемены, ознаменовался завершением учёбы и стажировкой. Макс перебрался из Пенсильвании в Нью-Йорк, примеряя на себя знакомо-незнакомую, сколь бы странно это не прозвучало, модель жизни. Она во многом напоминала жизнь в Лондоне, но и отличий насчитывалось немало. Прежде всего, изменилось наполнение её. Вместо развлечений на повестке дня стояла работа.  
Американо на завтрак, арендованный «Ауди», квартира-студия с видом на Манхэттен, офисы на Таймс-сквер, встречи с моделями — воплощением разработанной концепции, призванным привлечь покупателей к старательно продвигаемой на рынок продукции. Ночной город за стеклом, бесконечный бег, ни секунды на отдых. Остановиться, значит, умереть. Вечера в обнимку с ноутбуком. Покрасневшие от долгой работы за монитором глаза. Утром на лице не должно быть следов усталости. Лучшая реклама бренда — его владелец, и он должен выглядеть безупречно.  
Новые галочки напротив целей, которых удалось достичь. Пополнение списка, обновление его.  
Начав карьеру в рекламном отделе, спустя каких-то полгода Макс был номинирован в совет директоров и избран директором по коммуникациям.  
Отец молчал, никак не комментируя происходящее, предпочитая роль молчаливого наблюдателя.  
Макс не навязывался, продолжая заниматься делом, отдаваясь ему со всей страстью, которую только мог проявить к работе.  
Ещё через год его имя стремительно влетело в список молодых глобальных лидеров.  
В промежутках между этими событиями в его жизни успел случиться кратковременный, но страстный — не в лучшем значении слова — роман, наполненный такими выяснениями отношений, что испанцы или итальянцы, признанные мастерами в этой области, удавились бы от зависти. Тандем британца и датчанина, по определению считавшихся носителями «холодных» кровей обходил их по множеству параметров.  
С Хагеном Бергенссеном, талантливым молодым человеком, выходцем из Дании, Максу довелось столкнуться ещё во время обучения в бизнес-школе. Они жили недалеко друг от друга, но особо не общались, у каждого образовался свой круг общения, не слишком-то ладивший между собой. Хаген предпочитал держаться поближе к своим скандинавским собратьям, Макс старался завести как можно большее количество знакомств и обрасти потенциально выгодными связями — одной группой студентов он не ограничивался. О Хагене он знал не так уж много. Имя, происхождение и... пожалуй, всё. Потому, когда они снова пересеклись на конференции, организованной издательским холдингом Conde Nast, специализирующимся на выпуске элитного глянца с мировым именем, и когда Хагену дали слово, Макс слушал его выступление предельно внимательно, позволяя себе лишь небольшую игру мимики, но не более того.  
За то время, что они не виделись, Хаген так и не избавился от своего тяжёлого северного акцента. Акцент становился особенно заметным, когда Хаген старался говорить быстрее обычного. А пытался он это сделать несколько раз. То ли нервничал, увидев среди приглашённых гостей бывшего однокашника, то ли просто плохо подготовился. Последний вариант с характером Хагена не вязался. В Уортонской школе о нём отзывались, как о старательном парне, и сомневаться в правдивости заявления не приходилось. Но тут творилось нечто неладное.  
Макс, не страдавший такой неприятной и весьма мешающей по жизни болезнью, как боязнь публичных выступлений в присутствии давних знакомых, взяв слово, быстро перетянул всё внимание на себя. Со знанием дела, не запинаясь и не спотыкаясь на каждой кочке, буквально играючи рассуждал о связи количества продаж статусных товаров с развитием цифровых технологий. И о привлечении данных технологий к продвижению тех самых товаров. Неизбежно, но... Вовсе не плохо, как могло показаться на первый взгляд. Наоборот. Если есть возможность, почему бы не воспользоваться? Нужен умелый подход. Если правильно подойти к вопросу реализации задачи, в золото можно превратить любой камень. Даже придорожный. Нужно лишь убедить потенциальных покупателей в том, что это — новый тренд, без которого невозможно прожить.  
Хаген задумчиво смотрел на него на протяжении всего выступления. Он нервничал, и эта нервозность была видна невооружённым глазом.  
Макс сомневался не более десяти минут, после чего окончательно решил: подобные метаморфозы невозможно трактовать двояко. Всё ясно и просто. Достаточно вспомнить одну из ситуаций, развернувшихся во время учебного процесса.  
Вообще-то стоило признать: студенты, устраивая посиделки, разговаривали не только об учебных дисциплинах. Немало внимания в их разговорах было уделено взаимоотношениям полов, и каждая из подобных дискуссий вызывала интерес, порождала бурный отклик. Шутить на тему секса, приплетая его куда надо и не надо, было в порядке вещей. Приняв во внимание половую принадлежность большинства студентов, не стоило удивляться тому, что шутят там не только о традиционном сексе. О нетрадиционном, пожалуй, гораздо чаще. А, когда по компьютерной сети «Уортона» инициативная группа запустила предложение о создании клуба гомосексуалистов, обсуждение вышло невероятно насыщенное. Менее чем за час на тему высказалось около тридцати студентов, и Хаген был одним из первых. Настолько экспрессивного выступления в его исполнении прежде наблюдать не доводилось. Тема задела за живое. Шутки он не понял.  
После показательного случая в его ориентации сомневаться не приходилось. Как не приходилось сомневаться и в том, что Макс обратит на него внимание. Хотя бы из-за внешности — пресловутого сочетания относительно длинных светлых волос и бледно-голубых глаз. Идеальный типаж, привлекавший Макса сильнее остальных. Увы, приглянувшаяся картинка не гарантировала стопроцентного совпадения характеров и счастливой семейной жизни, начавшейся красиво и так же красиво продолжавшейся до гробовой доски. Она вообще ничего не гарантировала, потому, каждый раз связываясь с очередной блондинкой, Макс готовился пережить крах спустя пару-тройку месяцев относительно неплохой жизни в статусе человека несвободного.  
Сценарий выходил до боли схожий. Можно было уже и не загадывать, как сложатся отношения. Он знал наверняка.  
Но в тот раз, выловив Хагена на перерыве между блоками — во второй части конференции планировалось выступление непосредственно организаторов, Макс не думал о последствиях. Он протянул Хагену свою визитку и, улыбнувшись, спросил:  
— Поужинаем как-нибудь вместе?  
— Jävla, — растерянно пробормотал Хаген, отчего-то переходя на шведский, а не на родной датский.  
В коридоре было не то, что прохладно — холодно. Кондиционеры работали на полную мощность. Зато на улице плавился от жары асфальт.  
Макс стоял, упираясь одной рукой в стену и отрезая бывшему однокашнику пути к отступлению. Хаген прислонился спиной к прохладной стене, шарахнувшись от Макса в сторону, и непродуманным манёвром сам себя загнал в ловушку. Он отчаянно пытался понять, когда и в чём совершил ошибку — настолько легко его раскусили.  
Подобная реакция на безобидное предложение — и не совсем безобидный жест — Макса развеселила. Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Вложил визитку в нагрудный карман чужого пиджака и удалился, не сомневаясь, что ему позвонят в течение недели.  
Позвонили на третий день.  
Через месяц на столе по утрам появлялись две чашки американо, в пепельнице лежало два окурка, на столе располагались два ноутбука.  
Через пару недель, прошедших после этого «слияния», Максу надоело всё.  
Очередной идеал оказался неидеальным. А их совместная история так и не стала историей любви, о которой говорят годами, приводя в пример.  
— Грёбанный эмоциональный импотент, — произнёс Хаген на прощание. — Ты никого, кроме себя полюбить не сможешь. Да ты даже не пытаешься!  
— Когда ты пришёл сюда и предложил попробовать жить вместе, я сказал, что у нас может быть много секса, но ни слова не произнёс о любви, — резонно заметил Макс. — Ты принял мои условия и не посчитал их оскорбительными. Раз тебя всё устраивало тогда, сейчас я не понимаю претензий. И не принимаю их.  
Уже знакомое шведское слово перемежалось в речь Хагена с другими, не менее эмоционально произносимыми. Макс не знал их перевода, но подозревал, что его сейчас кроют отборнейшим матом и костерят, на чём свет стоит. Уж точно не говорят о том, что он отличный любовник или заботливый, нежный и чрезмерно романтичный возлюбленный. Скорее, пытаются донести до него мысль о том, какая он сука без души. Силятся, забыв о том, что он ни слова не понимает по-шведски или по-датски. Все скандинавские языки были для него тёмным лесом.  
Он стоял, прижав ладонь к стеклу, смотрел на ночной город и мечтал о том, чтобы раздражающий голос поскорее умолк, а гость вымелся из его дома и жизни. Без права на возвращение и «Давай начнём всё сначала, хотя бы попытаемся. Давай, а?».  
Хлопок двери словно пробудил его ото сна, продлившегося несколько муторных — и мутных, словно затянутых прозрачной плёнкой — недель.  
— Больше никаких блондинок, — пообещал себе Макс, наблюдая, как бывший любовник вылетает из дома и пытается остановить такси. — Ни под каким соусом.  
Конечно, он нарушил своё обещание. И нарушил неоднократно.  
Прежде чем в его жизнь вошла — и вынужденно задержалась на долгие пять лет — давно знакомая брюнетка, ставшая кем-то, вроде символа и олицетворения стабильности, было ещё много блондинов. Умопомрачительно красивых и просто симпатичных. Стервозных, желающих, чтобы к их ногам положили весь мир, и смиренных, готовых заглядывать в рот и выполнять любое желание ради поддержания иллюзии любви. Умных и не слишком. Одноразовых и рассчитанных на длительное пользование. Ни один из опробованных вариантов не принёс ничего, кроме разочарования.  
Для Макса исключения из правил не существовало. Жизнь неоднократно это доказала, но Макс не уставал обжигаться, совершая одни и те же ошибки. Постоянно.

 

Он не был похож ни на одну из бывших пассий Макса.  
Судить о характере, составляя портрет личности человека, которого знал чуть больше часа, Макс не брался, понимая, что неизбежно ошибётся. На основании одного лишь первого впечатления припишет качества, которыми тот не обладает, попутно отказав в наличии иных черт, имеющих место в реальности. Он не строил долгосрочных планов, не задумывался о перспективах, открытых завязавшимся знакомством — а, может, их отсутствии? — просто пытался понять, что с ним произошло. По какой причине отказался от принципов и давно обозначенных приоритетов, выхватив взглядом из толпы именно этого парня, а не кого-нибудь другого.  
Он определённо не был похож ни на одну из бывших пассий Макса.  
И если говорить о внешности, относился к тому типажу, который Макс всегда считал несколько вульгарным и отталкивающим.  
Идеал с приставкой «анти» в чистом виде. Яркие волосы, спускающиеся ниже ключиц, россыпь мелких, едва заметных веснушек на лице. Губы немного ярче, чем у людей с другими цветами волос. В сочетании с бледной кожей они создавали определённое впечатление. Не лучшее, надо заметить, впечатление.  
Продумывая рекламные кампании и подбирая для них новые лица, Макс обычно даже не рассматривал возможность участия в своих проектах рыжеволосых от природы моделей. Виной тому были именно эти губы и эта кожа, придававшая их обладателям и обладательницам болезненный вид. Консерватор, — и бизнесмен, само собой, — живущий внутри Макса, хотел, чтобы продукцию принадлежащих им с отцом брендов в массы продвигали люди, глядя на которых думаешь именно о роскоши и роскошь же замечаешь, а не о том, насколько болезненно выглядит модель, задействованная в продвижении товара.  
Он, несомненно, не был похож ни на одну из бывших пассий Макса.  
Но он был единственным, кто по-настоящему привлёк внимание. Он был единственным, к кому захотелось подойти и попытать удачи. Заговорить и после короткого обмена незначительными фразами прикоснуться губами к ладони, замечая отголоски удивления в пристальном взгляде пронзительно-синих глаз. Как будто парень не до конца понимал, что происходит, и только с поцелуем осознал серьёзность ситуации, в которой оказался.  
— Давай уедем отсюда? — предложил Макс, устроив на подносе бокал, к содержимому которого так и не притронулся.  
Парень посмотрел на него внимательнее обычного. Это был странный взгляд. Неоднозначный. Изучающий. Стремление заглянуть в душу, прочитать направление чужих мыслей, взвесить все «за» и «против».  
— Я пожалею об этом, — произнёс он, прикрывая глаза; ресницы длинные и тёмные медленно опустились; одно их движение гипнотизировало. — Не сомневаюсь, что пожалею. Возможно, даже не раз, но... Почему бы и нет? Давай.  
Необходимость в ношении полумаски отпала сама собой, стоило лишь покинуть стены гостеприимного дома и оказаться за его пределами. И Макс первым делом потянулся к своей, одним рывком развязывая ленты и избавляясь от аксессуара. Лёгким движением отправил её в полёт, отмечая, как она приземляется на заднее сидение. Частично разрушил своим поступком атмосферу таинственности, окружавшую их. Его спутник не торопился повторять тот же манёвр, половину его лица, по-прежнему скрывала маска.  
Макс потянулся к нему, позволяя себе касание более откровенное, нежели прежде. Провёл тыльной стороной ладони по коже, вдоль кромки строгой маски, поглаживая, позволяя тактильному контакту продлиться чуть дольше, чем позволяли приличия. Своеобразная проверка, призванная то ли охладить пыл, то ли позволить пойти ещё дальше.  
Если в предпочтениях Хагена и многих других сомневаться не приходилось, то здесь, несмотря на полученное согласие, не было уверенности в том, что он всё делает правильно. Попав на вечер по милости Лиама, настоявшего в конечном итоге на своём, Макс не до конца разобрался с сутью происходящего, потому смысл таких вечеров остался для него загадкой. Как и цели, которые преследовали немногочисленные гости, выбираясь сюда.  
Он, получив приглашение и маску, первым делом, конечно же, подумал не о том. Потому, позвонив Лиаму, пообещал в следующую встречу перестать сдерживаться и всё-таки свернуть родственничку шею.  
— Что это за притон? — спросил, с трудом переборов желание сорваться на угрожающее шипение.  
— Обещанная вечеринка, рассчитанная на зануд, — весело сообщил Лиам. — Раз уж ты меня не дослушал, я решил взять инициативу в свои руки и сделал всё за тебя. Можешь не благодарить.  
— Ты...  
Высказать накопившиеся претензии не получилось. Лиам сбросил вызов раньше, чем ему сказали всё, что о нём думали. Для надёжности вовсе отключил телефон, предложив Максу душевно пообщаться с автоответчиком, вылив на безразличного собеседника весь гнев и недовольство случившимся.  
Отведя душу и рассказав автоответчику Лиама всё, что пришло на ум, Макс хотел вышвырнуть посылку. Схватил коробку, сминая, и... Всё-таки достал оттуда маску. Приложил её к лицу, примеряя.  
Глупо это было или нет, он не знал. Но всё сложилось так, как сложилось. Несмотря на зашкаливающий скептицизм, он приехал сюда, особо ни на что не рассчитывая. И именно здесь встретил загадочную личность, продолжавшую скрываться за маской.  
Кожа под пальцами была тёплой, гладкой и нежной на ощупь. Макс подцепил край маски, прослеживая её контур, подбираясь к лентам и желая потянуть за них.  
— Не хочешь снять её?  
Его ладонь перехватили, удерживая на месте и давая понять, что инициатива отклика не нашла.  
— Нет, — ответил парень, удивив его своей реакцией.  
— Почему?  
— На то есть множество причин, которые я устану перечислять.  
— А главная?  
— Считай, что я хочу навсегда остаться загадкой.  
— И имя своё ты тоже не назовёшь?  
— Не думаю, что в этом есть смысл.  
— Почему? — повторил Макс.  
— По правде сказать, я пришёл на этот вечер совершенно случайно. То есть... Случайно прийти сюда сложно, да и не пустят в дом каждого встречного. Правильнее будет сказать, что я оказался на вечере не по собственной инициативе, а с подачи одного человека, решившего, будто мне необходимо развеяться, выбраться из дома, познакомиться с новыми людьми и... — он сделал выразительную паузу и, не удержавшись, засмеялся, опустив голову, так, что лицо частично закрыли волосы.  
Макс, относившийся к подобной окраске шевелюры с пренебрежением и считавший её максимально неэстетичной, сейчас ощущал нечто странное, умещавшееся в пафосной формулировке «невозможно отвести глаз». Они его завораживали. Живое пламя, огонь, растекающийся в сознании, поглощающий всё, что встретится у него на пути, заставляющий забывать обо всём на свете. Вообще обо всём. Полностью сосредоточиться на созерцании и позволить спалить себя дотла, независимо от того, насколько болезненным выйдет взаимодействие, и какие последствия за собой повлечёт. Он то и дело вспоминал слова, произнесённые этим парнем на вечере, незадолго до спонтанного побега. О том, что, возможно, придётся пожалеть. И пожалеть неоднократно. Он думал о чём-то подобном, но — на удивление — открывшиеся перспективы не пугали. Они его попросту не волновали.  
— И? — эхом повторил Макс.  
— Попытаться отыскать среди случайных людей кого-то, кто захочет взять на себя ответственность и заботиться обо мне. Раз из всех присутствующих выбрал меня, теперь это твоя ежедневная обязанность. До конца дней твоих. Ну, или моих, — ответил парень, прижимаясь щекой к сиденью и сардонически улыбаясь. — Глупость, правда? Ладно, не делай такой лицо и расслабься. Вообще-то я не испытываю недостатка в новых знакомствах. Вокруг меня и без того постоянно находится много самых разных людей, с которыми приходится контактировать. Я не испытываю недостатка в общении и потому честно признался, что идею считаю глупой. При таком раскладе удивительно, что я всё-таки оказался в гостях у Патрика. Но факт был и остаётся фактом. Я выбрался в свет, нашёл собеседника, с которым, если верить озвученному предложению, мы совместными усилиями предадимся унынию. Собеседника, с которым мы скоро расстанемся, чтобы больше никогда не пересекаться. Зачем при таком раскладе тебе знать моё имя? Зачем видеть лицо? Ради чего погружаться в историю моей жизни? Многие знания, особенно, если они связаны со случайными людьми, не приносят ничего, кроме головной боли.  
— Какое интересное совпадение, — хмыкнул Макс.  
— У нас сходятся конечные цели?  
— У нас единая точка старта, — пояснил Макс. — Я много слышал о Патрике Шелле, но никогда не интересовался его деятельностью, как профессиональной, так и... вот такой. Даже не знаю, какое слово подобрать, чтобы её охарактеризовать. Я не завсегдатай этих вечеров, и сегодня побывал здесь впервые. Если коротко, то без постороннего вмешательства не обошлось. И я всё ещё не определился со своим отношением к сегодняшнему вечеру. То ли выписать благодарность своему помощнику, то ли совсем наоборот.  
— Чего ты вообще ждёшь от этого вечера? — спросил парень.  
Макс хотел ответить сразу.  
Не затягивать с ответом.  
Заявить, что не ждёт, в принципе, ничего.  
Потому что ждать и предвкушать можно в пятнадцать или в двадцать. Да даже в двадцать пять.  
Особенно в пятнадцать, когда опыт в отношениях как кратковременных, так и продолжительных, минимален, а то и вовсе отсутствует. Когда эмоции хлещут через край, и каждое незначительное событие реально раздуть до драмы мирового масштаба. Таковой она, разумеется, будет только для одного человека, но, тем не менее. Когда всё ново, свежо, круто и — самое главное — в первый раз. Влюблённость, поцелуй, секс. И всё это на нерве — каждый новый шаг, как событие века. Действия в состоянии полузабытья — переживания забивают всё, вырываясь на первый план. Каждое действие в тумане, как будто под кайфом. Разница лишь в одном: чтобы догнаться, наркотики или алкоголь не нужны — достаточно одних переживаний. Крышу сносит от осознания самого факта — остальное проходит незаметно, на сто втором плане.  
В двадцать пять всё уже складывается иначе. Куда спокойнее. Эмоции не угасают окончательно, но количество их прилично снижается. Новизны нет. Она стёрлась. Или же ожидание обещанной сказки утомило, перестало удовлетворять потребность. Реальность оказалась не такой прекрасной, как хотелось верить, и всё. Бывший романтик стремительно переходит на новую стадию, превращаясь с устрашающей скоростью в скептика.  
В тридцать пять у некоторых мужчин наступает период, именуемый кризисом среднего возраста, и то, что прежде виделось важным, представляется смешным. Иногда — нелепым. А недавний скептик, достигнув очередного просветления, становится циником, разносящим в пух и прах всё, во что раньше искренне верил, намеренно принижающим всё, о чём когда-то мечтал.  
В тридцать пять некоторые мужчины уже ничего не ждут, не строят планы, не загадывают. Когда за плечами столько прожитых лет, глупо надеяться на внезапный выход из комы чувств, которые, кажется, давным-давно атрофировались, поняв, что навсегда останутся невостребованными. Когда в анамнезе есть несколько романов, в голове всплывают мысли о сотнях, как бережно снятых, так и разорванных в клочья рубашек. Тактильная память хранит воспоминания о сотнях губ, их тепле и мягкости или упругости. В голове мысли о сотнях обнимавших рук и миллионе слов, складывающихся как в откровенные, так и предельно лживые признания в любви. Одних хотелось слушать, другим — закрыть рот и попросить заткнуться. Когда прошёл через всё это, глупо ждать очередного поцелуя, очередных объятий и очередной снятой рубашки с трепетом и замиранием сердца.  
В тридцать пять люди уже точно знают конечные цели своих поступков и на мимолётную улыбку переменчивой удачи не особенно рассчитывают. Они вообще ни на кого, кроме себя, не надеются, трезво оценивают свои силы и чаще всего получают то, чего хотят.  
Или тех, кого.  
Да, он хотел ответить однозначно, без вариантов. Но подумал и ответил на вопрос вопросом.  
— Честно?  
— Если можно, пожалуйста.  
— Сам не знаю, — сказал Макс. — Пожалуй, это самый сложный вопрос из всех, что я слышал за последний год. Лучше скажи мне вот что... Раз ты не хочешь называть своё имя, может, облегчишь мне задачу и подскажешь, как к тебе обращаться?  
Пассажир оторвался от созерцания ночных пейзажей и произнёс задумчиво:  
— Парень «Праздник каждый день».  
Может, пошутил. А, может, говорил на полном серьёзе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Condé Nast — журнальное издательство, являющееся подразделением медиакомпании Advance Publications. Condé Nast считается создателем концепта журналов об образе жизни, ориентированных на определённый класс или интересы, а не на максимально возможную аудиторию.
> 
> 2\. Jävla. Шведское ругательство, которое можно перевести, как самые тяжеловесные российские


	6. London Bridge is falling down

Итак, его звали Максимилиан.  
Фамилию Ноэль узнать не удосужился.  
Не задавал вопросов о работе, предпочтениях в еде, одежде, кинематографе, литературе и прочих аспектах, интересных и немаловажных для людей, рассчитывающих на длительные отношения и желающих узнать друг друга поближе.  
Не интересовался годовым доходом, как это сделали бы меркантильные человечки, жаждавшие задержаться рядом с выгодной партией, если не навсегда — кто бы их привечал годами? — то хотя бы на время. Впрочем, о доходе спрашивать было глупо. Вещи, в которые Максимилиан был одет, и автомобиль, в котором он передвигался, говорили сами за себя.  
Лучше — просто Макс, сказал бывший незнакомец, ныне обретший имя.  
Так предпочтительнее. Не люблю полную форму имени и не воспринимаю её, добавил, спустя несколько секунд, когда они вышли из машины, договорившись о небольшой пешей прогулке.  
Чем руководствовался «просто Макс», выбирая место для совершения вечернего променада, неизвестно, но оно было, по мнению Ноэля, довольно нетипичным. Это место нельзя было назвать и романтичным, зато оно наталкивало на определённые мысли. Иногда — о смерти, иногда — о начале новой жизни.  
Макс не мог знать, что для Ноэля оно имеет особое значение. Выбрал по наитию и выбил десять пунктов из десяти.

 

Не то чтобы Ноэль действительно видел мир исключительно в тёмных тонах и любое начинание выворачивал наизнанку, видя в добре зло, а в проявлениях зла нечто чистое и светлое.  
Вовсе нет.  
Ничего подобного с ним не происходило, просто вспоминалась история родом из детства. Когда ему было десять лет, он увидел, как незнакомая девушка шагнула с моста. Только что стояла на ограждении, ветер играл с её волосами и шарфом с аляповатым рисунком. А спустя пару секунд уже никого не стало.  
Пара секунд и один шаг.  
Он точно помнил, что в тот вечер они с Заком возвращались с тренировки. Выбрались из машины, чтобы немного подышать воздухом — Зака в автомобилях всегда укачивало. Этот день не стал исключением, и Зак снова жаловался на лёгкую тошноту, постоянно то прижимая ладонь ко рту, то делая глубокие вдохи и шумно выдыхая. Демонстрировал своё недомогание, как мог, и, в конечном счёте, добился своего. Водитель Далтонов пошёл ему навстречу и позволил проветриться. Ноэль пошёл за компанию, чтобы друг не скучал в одиночестве. Машина медленно ползла рядом, водитель присматривал за обоими мальчиками, а они, взявшись за руки и размахивая рюкзаками, шли по мосту и распевали всем известную песенку. Первым девушку заметил именно Ноэль, он же и перестал петь. Оборвал себя на полуслове. Так, словно кто-то поставил время на паузу. Зак не сразу обратил внимание на девушку, решившую свести счёты с жизнью.  
— Как вас зовут? — зачем-то спросил Ноэль, привлекая своими словами внимание девушки.  
Она обернулась и грустно улыбнулась.  
— Фелисити, — ответила тихо.  
Голос её прозвучал едва различимо. Прошелестел, подобно ветру, игравшему сухими листьями в умирающем парке. Это определение, как ни одно другое, отлично характеризовало её голос. Ноэль, словно наяву, представлял старый заброшенный парк, покосившиеся деревья с коричневыми, почти чёрными засохшими листьями, проржавевшие от старости остовы качелей. И тихого призрака, гулявшего среди деревьев.  
Имя стало последним словом, сказанным девушкой. Представившись, она без раздумий шагнула вперёд.  
Что случилось дальше, Ноэль помнил плохо. Всё смазалось и смешалось, одно наслоилось на другое и спровоцировало невероятный по силе шок.  
Кажется, Ноэль закричал. Кажется, он подскочил к ограждению и посмотрел вниз, надеясь, что девушка осталась жива, и её ещё можно спасти. Кажется, он вцепился в рукав толстовки Зака и даже если бы захотел, не сумел бы его отпустить. Кажется, у него прямо там началась истерика, никак не желавшая прекращаться. Кажется, в итоге он потерял сознание, не до конца понимая, почему это событие произвело такое впечатление.  
Очнулся он дома, в собственной спальне, освещённой слабым светом настольной лампы. Верхний свет не горел.  
— Забудь об этом, милый, — произнесла Рошель, сидевшая на краю кровати.  
— Мам… — осторожно позвал Ноэль.  
— Тебе приснился кошмар, — со знанием дела и непрошибаемой уверенностью сказала Рошель. — Но теперь ты проснулся, и кошмар рассеялся. Не принимай близко к сердцу. Это был всего лишь сон. Дурные сны отступают с рассветом, и твой кошмар отступит тоже. Закрывай глазки, милый. Утром всё снова будет хорошо.  
Она потянулась, чтобы поправить одеяло, пересадила поближе плюшевого медведя, сидевшего на кровати с незапамятных времён. Погладила Ноэля по голове, растрепав волосы, поцеловала в лоб и удалилась, осторожно притворив за собой дверь.  
Долгого разговора по душам не вышло, но, наверное, так было лучше. Не думать, не задаваться вопросами, не пытаться понять, что заставило Фелисити пойти на отчаянный шаг. Ноэль постарался последовать совету матери и выбросить из головы мысли об этой девушке.  
Родители разговаривали, стоя в коридоре, и до ушей Ноэля долетали отдельные обрывки фраз. То, что они взялись обсуждать вечернее событие, доказывало, что никакой это не сон. Всё происходило в реальности. Отец был зол и возмущался безответственностью девушки, прыгнувшей в воду на глазах у детей.  
Несколько месяцев Ноэль думал о Фелисити.  
Каждый раз, когда после тренировки приходилось проезжать по Лондонскому мосту, он, глядя в окно и выпадая из реальности, вспоминал о девушке, стоявшей на ограждении. И призрак её возникал перед глазами. Оглядывался, называл своё имя и, расставив руки, планировал вниз, поднимая фонтан брызг. Исчезал, когда в ушах Ноэля начинал звучать собственный крик. Он был таким громким, что картина прошлого покрывалась трещинами и рассыпалась на части.  
Потом как-то затёрлось и позабылось. Он отпустил воспоминания.  
Помимо этого происшествия было в его жизни ещё одно. Он приезжал сюда в одиночестве в день суда, сразу после вынесения приговора Заку. Он был взбудоражен, не представлял, как избавиться от внутренней дрожи и невидимых рук, тянущихся к его горлу. Он стоял у ограждения, уверенно орудовал маникюрными ножницами, разрезая снимки, и швырял то, что от них оставалось в воду, вырезая все воспоминания, словно опухоль, из своей души. Пару раз прихватил кожу острыми лезвиями, но в пылу азарта этого не заметил. Обратил внимание лишь после того, как ножницы выпали из рук, и он, опустив глаза, увидел кровь на пальцах. Пять фотографий, запечатлевших лучших друзей в разные периоды жизни. Разные поводы для создания снимков. День рождения Зака, когда Ноэль вместе с лучшим другом и его родителями задувал свечи на праздничном торте, первый день в средней школе, когда они примерили новую форму, чемпионат Великобритании по фигурному катанию среди юниоров, где они оба получили награды, заняв первое и второе места соответственно.  
Ещё три снимка он оставил на десерт. Их не резал — сжигал. Пытался, во всяком случае. Фотографии горели плохо, верхняя плёнка плавилась, кукожась, зато основа не хотела исчезать. Загоралась и тут же снова затухала. Приходилось то и дело щёлкать зажигалкой, чтобы добиться результата. Его упорство победило в борьбе с обстоятельствами. От фотографий остался только пепел, частично замаравший пальцы, оставивший на коже тёмные следы.  
Три снимка из Бостона.  
В тот год финал чемпионата мира проводился в Соединённых Штатах. Разумеется, в Бостоне собрались сильнейшие представители мира фигурного катания, готовые бороться за звание чемпиона всеми правдами и неправдами. Разумеется, все они хотели победить. Ноэль хотел сильнее остальных. Он покорил и эту вершину.  
Оказавшись в отеле, Ноэль только-только начал приходить в себя; до того всё было, как в тумане. Общение с журналистами, поздравления тренера и недавних соперников — он отвечал на вопросы, улыбался и благодарил на автомате. Включил, что называется, профессионала, спокойного и стойкого, принимающего похвалу и осуждение с одинаково невозмутимым видом.  
На самом деле ему не хотелось улыбаться и раздавать интервью. Он смертельно устал, вымотался, перенервничал и никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что выступил плохо. Хуже, чем мог. Удивительно, что остальные этого не заметили и оценили его выступление настолько высоко, что другие фигуристы могли уже и не выходить на лёд. Он выступал под первым номером, и после подсчёта общих баллов было ясно, как день: все попытки догнать и обойти по баллам ледового короля Британии обречены на провал.  
Судьям понравилось.  
Ноэль остался недоволен.  
Да, бесспорно, прыжки получились техничными и филигранно исполненными, но дались они ему непросто. Может, это понимал и замечал только он? Неизвестно. Но не было обычного ощущения полёта, зато мыслей о том, что ему кто-то старается подрезать крылья — сколько угодно. На десятерых бы хватило, а досталось одному.  
Он воспроизводил в мыслях — как в замедленной съёмке — своё выступление. Снова выходил на лёд и наблюдал знакомую до мельчайших деталей программу от первой до последней секунды. Упрекал себя за промахи, коих набралось немало. Ладно. Всего два, но для него и это было нонсенсом.  
Последнее приземление вышло отвратительно тяжёлым, словно на лёд вышел не прославленный фигурист, а корова, впервые в жизни увидевшая каток и вставшая на коньки. Заключительный элемент, призванный стать красивой точкой, едва не обернулся трагедией. Ноэль лишь чудом удержал равновесие, судьи ничего не заметили.  
И, конечно, никто не догадался, что всё это время он думал только о том, что сегодня, как никогда прежде, был невероятно близок к обмороку.  
Сознание едва не покинуло его прямо на катке. Ещё немного, и он бы приложился затылком о лёд, заработав сотрясение.  
Он не мог успокоиться и уснуть не мог тоже, хотя планировал поспать полчаса, а если повезёт, то час перед вечеринкой, на которой должны были собраться все фигуристы вместе со своим сопровождением. Тренер, заметивший усталость подопечного, настойчиво советовал отдохнуть, и Ноэль клятвенно обещал следовать рекомендациям. Но сон пропал. Мыслей было много, и они не давали ему покоя.  
Вращаясь в мире профессионального спорта, Ноэль много слышал о проблемах девушек-фигуристок, бравших отличный старт и основательно сдающих после перехода в иную возрастную группу. Не последнюю роль в этом играла и физиология. Юные, лёгкие и абсолютно плоские, они могли выполнять вращения и прыжки любой сложности без особого труда. Когда фигура начинала меняться, оформляясь, а на месте торчащих костей появлялись соблазнительные округлости, сразу же начинались проблемы. Большинству изменившаяся фигура мешала. Они не могли превзойти себя. Да что там превзойти... Они не могли повторить прежние успехи. Нужно было привыкать к новой себе и пытаться отыскать золотую середину, что удавалось далеко не всем. Именно на этом этапе многие девушки и отсеивались, понимая: дальше не потянут, сколько усилий не приложи, а всё будет напрасно.  
Юноши с такими проблемами, разумеется, не сталкивались. Если они и начинали сдавать, то это не было связано с физиологией.  
Одной из главных проблем считались психологические нагрузки, которые далеко не всем дано было выдержать. Ноэль считал себя устойчивым к стрессам, но сегодня что-то неуловимо изменилось. И это недоразумение поставило его в тупик.  
Так что же происходило с ним? Чёрт знает. Ответа не было. Он устал гадать.  
Ноэль не включал свет в номере, продолжая стоять в темноте, прислонившись лбом к зеркалу. В невероятно однородной тишине было неуютно. Собственные ошибки тщательно пестовались и росли с такой же катастрофической скоростью, как и бобовые стебли в сказке о Джеке.  
_Фи-фай-фо-фам._  
 _Дух британца чую там._  
 _Мёртвый он или живой..._  
Кажется, всё-таки мёртвый.  
Или планирующий умереть в ближайшее время.  
_...Попадёт ко мне на стол._  
Звонок Зака, нарушивший однообразную вязкость тишины, стал полной неожиданностью. Ноэль привык к тому, что с некоторых пор они с Заком профессиональные достижения и промахи не обсуждают и вообще былое в своих разговорах не упоминают, потому что... Потому что. И всё. Больше ничего не нужно. Они понимают, в чём дело, а остальным знать не обязательно.  
— Спустись вниз, — попросил Зак.  
— Зачем? Ты... Неужели ты?.. — нужные слова никак не находились, заставляя Ноэля чувствовать себя косноязычным идиотом.  
— Спустись, пожалуйста, — повторил Зак. — Я не задержу тебя надолго.  
Ноэль не пытался перезвонить и добиться ответа.  
Он схватил толстовку и покинул номер, не до конца понимая, что происходит. Последние два года Зак старательно избегал фигурного катания и всего, косвенно или напрямую связанного с этим видом спорта. Он не смотрел выступления, транслировавшиеся по телевизионным каналам и в интернете, искренне ненавидел развлекательные ледовые шоу, а предложение сходить вместе на каток, прозвучавшее просто так, без задней мысли, посчитал личным оскорблением. Предположить, что Закари прилетел в Бостон ради лучшего друга и его выступления, было... непросто, но ничего иного на ум не приходило.  
Ради кого ещё мог прилететь Зак?  
Проигнорировав лифт, Ноэль бежал по лестнице; один пролёт сменялся другим, мелькали этажи, но не оставляло ощущение, что он топчется на месте — ступенькам не было конца.  
В холле Зака не оказалось. Ноэль, надевая на ходу толстовку и отчаянно костеря себя за неловкость — ему никак не удавалось попасть во второй рукав — выскочил на улицу.  
Зак ждал его там. С роскошным букетом белых роз на длинных, в человеческий рост, стеблях и с баллончиком чёрной — как выяснилось немногим позже — краски.  
— Клэйтон, — удивлённо выдал Ноэль. — Как ты здесь оказался?  
— Прилетел ближайшим рейсом, чтобы увидеть прокат и поддержать тебя на чемпионате, — сказал Зак, делая шаг вперёд и снимая с баллончика крышку. — Я присутствовал на соревнованиях и внимательно наблюдал за их ходом. Хотел окликнуть ещё там, в спорткомплексе, когда ты продирался сквозь толпу журналистов, но и без меня нашлось немало желающих поговорить с тобой. Я решил, что лучше переждать и подготовиться к встрече.  
— Был там?  
— Да, — подтвердил Зак.  
Палец скользнул по распылителю, нажимая на него в первый раз. Струя чёрной краски осела на лепестках, уничтожая их девственную белизну. Не закрашивая окончательно, пока лишь давая представление о том, что будет с цветами дальше. Кажется, Зака посетила гениальная идея, и он раскрашивал цветы, желая поразить другого человека в самое сердце своей находчивостью. Ноэль с изумлением наблюдал за происходящим. Один за другим цветы утрачивали природную окраску.  
— Чёрные розы для чёрного короля, — произнёс Зак, опускаясь перед Ноэлем на колени и протягивая ему букет. — Сегодня ты был прекрасен, Ноэль. В этом уже никто не сомневается, но ты снова доказал, что ты действительно лучший в своём деле. Это признаёт весь мир. Весь мир тебе аплодирует и стоит перед тобой на коленях. А вместе с ним и я.  
Чёрный король. Прямая отсылка к произвольной программе, откатанной в финале соревнований. Чёрный костюм, блестевший и переливавшийся в искусственном свете, миниатюрная чёрная корона на волосах, лёд, подсвеченный в стиле шахматной доски. Пусть в настоящих шахматах король — самая слабая и беззащитная фигура, здесь всё наоборот. Он заставит всех считаться со своим мнением, он заставит их сдать позиции и отступить, сложив флаги под натиском обаяния.  
Музыкальное сопровождение, отлично дополняющее программу — никаких нежностей, никаких предупреждений о переходе в атаку. Не просьба о любви — брошенный вызов.  
Ненавидь меня.  
Ненавидь ещё сильнее.  
Нельзя любить того, кто причиняет тебе боль и заставляет страдать. Не только в отношениях двоих людей.  
В принципе.  
Ненавидь меня, задыхаясь от болезненной любви, которую я пробуждаю в твоём сердце, и которая прорастает в нём, оплетая ядовитыми отравленными шипами, пробивающими насквозь беззащитную плоть, не оставляющими шансов на спасение.  
Его главной целью было — завладеть вниманием зрителей, забивших стадион до отказа, и удержать интерес на себе, не позволяя отвернуться ни на мгновение.  
Та самая программа, которую высоко оценили судьи, но забраковал он сам.  
Ноэль подошёл ближе к Заку и с осторожностью принял цветы из его рук.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс, попытавшись улыбнуться, но тут же скривившись и зашипев от вспышки острой боли.  
Шипы коснулись кожи, нашли самое уязвимое место и оставили несколько неглубоких, но болезненных царапин. На подушечках пальцев выступила кровь.  
Первая кровь, пролитая Ноэлем Далтоном по вине Закари Клэйтона. Но далеко не последняя.  
Не конец. Самое начало.

 

Об этом Ноэль тоже благополучно позабыл. Заставил себя позабыть.  
Сегодня оба события снова вспыхнули и встали перед глазами. Может, потому, что он снова шёл по мосту не в одиночестве, а — как когда-то вышагивал рядом с Заком — в сопровождении другого человека. Ладонь покоилась в его руке, а пальцы переплетались так крепко, словно Макс боялся отпустить его. Это было сделано неосознанно, по привычке, что ли, но Ноэль не пытался вырваться из захвата и спрятать ладони в карманах. Он не разрывал тактильный контакт.  
Он...  
Пожалуй, он наслаждался. Но сказать об этом вслух было равносильно признанию собственного поражения.  
Он перестал замечать какую-либо последовательность в своих словах и поступках.  
Сначала отпираться от посещения безобидного вечера, считая, будто его заманивают на секс-вечеринку. А оказавшись там и убедившись, что иногда всё совсем не так, как кажется, пересмотреть принципы. И отвечая согласием на предложение, сделать ставку не на потенциального собеседника — на любовника. Всего на одну ночь. Ни обязательств, ни слов любви, ни попытки в дальнейшем продолжить общение, узнавая друг друга ближе и пытаясь построить что-то долгоиграющее. Никаких мыслей о долгосрочных перспективах.  
Он не назвал своего имени и заранее решил, что не станет рассказывать о себе, даже если Максимилиан спросит о чём-нибудь, не потеряв надежды на нормальное общение.  
Инфантильное поведение, в котором много детского?  
Несомненно.  
Он сам это понимал.  
Но ему не нужны были игры в симпатию, не говоря уже о чём-то большем.  
Несколько неудачных попыток ясно дали понять: отношения не для него, и он не способен в кого-то влюбиться по-настоящему. Он не способен на эмоциональную зависимость от другого человека, а секс нужен ему только для того, чтобы избавиться от накопившегося напряжения. Оргазм расценивался, как пробка, вылетающая из бутылки шампанского. Дарил пустоту в голове, порождённую чистой физиологией. Без примеси ненужных чувств и переживаний. Вакуум, пространство, в котором не осталось ничего. Быть может, в этой бесцветной пустоте проскальзывало редкими яркими мазками что-то мало-мальски приятное, но не настолько, чтобы постоянно гоняться за этими ощущениями и ставить их превыше всего.  
Секс и любовь были двумя сторонами одной медали. Ноэль видел и знал одну, но никогда не соприкасался со второй. Совмещать их тоже не доводилось, и сегодняшний вечер не обещал стать исключением из правил. Раздумывая о собственной мотивации, Ноэль выдвигал на первый план желание доказать Стюарту: идея изначально была провальной — он напрасно тратил время на вылазку. Ничего, кроме парочки тёмных пятен на шее, не слишком заметных на фоне краски набитого рисунка, он не получит. И так будет всегда.  
История повторяется с завидным постоянством — бесконечный круговорот событий в мире и в его жизни. Закономерность, которую невозможно исправить. Да, наверное, и не стоит.  
— Почему именно это место? — спросил Ноэль, отпуская руку своего проводника, опираясь обеими ладонями на ограждение и пытаясь поймать собственное отражение на чёрной поверхности Темзы, казавшейся в столь поздний час зловещей.  
Впрочем, таковой ему представлялась не только Темза — весь город. Несмотря на мощную иллюминацию и многочисленные островки света, встречавшиеся то тут, то там, Лондон не напоминал радушного хозяина, распахивающего двери своего дома, приглашающего внутрь и обещающего роскошный приём. За ярким фасадом скрывался иной город, больше напоминавший особняк, сошедший со страниц классического готического романа. Дверь там открывает перед посетителями не сам хозяин, а его дворецкий, служащий третьему поколению семьи, в пустых комнатах слышен плач и приглушённые голоса, и это — малая часть странностей, которые можно найти в стенах дома.  
Город, стоящий на костях. Город, в котором мёртвых в разы больше, чем живых — их прах заполнил воздух, их души бродят неприкаянно по улицам, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание ныне живущих. Город, восставший когда-то из пепла и переживший эпидемию чумы, уносившей жизни тысячами и десятками тысяч. Город, наполненный призраками, туманом и мраком, но, несмотря ни на что не теряющий привлекательности ни для коренных жителей, ни для многочисленных туристов.  
— Лондонский мост падает, — напел Макс, цитируя известную детскую песенку и мило попадая между нот, — моя благочестивая леди.  
— Думаю, я мало похож на благочестивую леди, — усмехнулся Ноэль, сжимая ладони сильнее и отклоняясь назад; слабый ветер легко, практически невесомо касался его лица и трепал волосы.  
— Не похож, — согласился Макс, наблюдая за сумасбродным собеседником.  
— Леди мне стать не суждено, а идею о благочестии перечёркивает цвет волос и заблуждения, с ним связанные, — продолжил Ноэль, прикрывая глаза.  
— И не нужно, — усмехнулся Макс.  
— Вообще-то люди любят заблуждаться. Не только тогда, когда речь идёт о цвете чужих волос. Но если верить конкретно этим заявлениям, все блондинки и блондины должны быть глупы, нежны и ранимы, обладатели тёмных волос — жестоки, расчётливы и коварны, а рыжие — развратны, язвительны и бесконечно хитры. Ты встречал когда-нибудь человека, который идеально вписался бы в эту схему?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и я не встречал, — заметил Ноэль. — И всё-таки, почему именно это место?  
Повторил свой вопрос, поняв, что в первый раз ответа так и не дождался.  
— Почему?.. Захотелось, — лаконично пояснил Макс.  
— Познавательный ответ.  
— У каждого человека, наверное, есть в городе особое место, с которым связаны определённые воспоминания. Моё — здесь.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Что в этом удивительного?  
— Ещё одно совпадение. У нас обнаруживается всё больше общего. Ещё немного, и я подумаю, что эта встреча была неслучайна. Поверю, что, несмотря на моё желание остаться неизвестным, мы ещё встретимся. Увидимся, когда на лице не будет этой маски. И, может быть, это случится неоднократно, — пояснил Ноэль, моментально посерьёзнев. — Будь я впечатлительнее, меня бы это напугало. Но я не верю в счастливые случайности и судьбоносные встречи. Не стоит понапрасну забивать голову мыслями о невозможных событиях.  
— С чего ты взял, что они невозможные?  
— В Лондоне обитают миллионы людей. Шанс снова пересечься стремится к нулю, — произнёс Ноэль и тут же постарался сменить тему, которая не пришлась ему по душе. — Кстати говоря, этот мост — ещё одна отличная иллюстрация к людям, любящим заблуждения. Это было бы простительно туристам, но мне встречались и некоторые коренные жители, на полном серьёзе утверждавшие, что Лондонский мост — это не название, а указание местоположения. Удивительно, как много людей умудряется путать Лондонский и Тауэрский мосты, думая, что говорят об одном и том же месте. Не скажу, что мои воспоминания, связанные с Лондонским мостом, заслуживают внимания и вызывают желание постоянно сюда возвращаться, но то, что он стал для меня знаковым — неоспоримо.  
— И что это за воспоминания?  
— Не имеет значения, — улыбнулся Ноэль.  
— Тебе говорили когда-нибудь, что ты странный? — спросил Макс.  
— Даже если не говорили прежде — сказали теперь. Ты сказал. Буквально пару мгновений назад. И, возможно, мне следовало бы обидеться, услышав подобную характеристику, но я не обижусь. Сам знаю, что веду себя немного неординарно. Честно говоря, в повседневной жизни я совсем не такой, как сегодня. В маске ли дело или нет — сложно сказать. Но мне импонирует мысль о том, что с ней я могу быть другим. Более беспечным, что ли. Свободным. Как будто совсем другим…  
— Эрменеджильдо Дзенья, — задумчиво протянул Макс, окинув Ноэля оценивающим взглядом.  
— Что?  
— Я говорю о твоём костюме и шарфе. Обе вещи из последней коллекции Дзенья. Правильно? Или я ошибаюсь?  
— Правильно, — осторожно ответил Ноэль. — Это что-то меняет? Вещи этой марки носят только странные люди?  
— Нет. Скажем, знание марки, которую ты предпочитаешь, значительно повышает шансы на повторную встречу.  
— Каким образом?  
— Чтобы устроить это, мне достаточно узнать, где и когда ты его приобрёл.  
— Возможно, это произошло за пределами Британии.  
— А это произошло за пределами Британии? — ухватился за подсказку Макс.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда я найду. Не знаю, когда, но найду.  
— Только не говори, что мне не повезло нарваться на сталкера, который будет преследовать меня всю оставшуюся жизнь, — хмыкнул Ноэль.  
— Не скажу. Я не сталкер.  
— Тогда зачем... Зачем всё это?  
— Мне интересно узнать, какими становятся определённые люди без маски. Один определённый человек, — признался Макс, повторив тот же манёвр, что и в машине.  
Снова потянулся к Ноэлю, собираясь прикоснуться и попытаться снять аксессуар, мешающий рассмотреть каждую деталь заинтересовавшей внешности.  
На этот раз Ноэль оказался проворнее и перехватил руку Макса раньше, чем ей удалось добраться до заветной цели.  
— Не стоит. Я, правда, не хочу, чтобы ты видел моё лицо.  
— Почему?  
— Ты всегда так дотошно расспрашиваешь случайных людей, промелькнувших в твоей жизни, чем они руководствуются в тех или иных поступках? Или это моё везение снова даёт о себе знать?  
— Твоё лицо...  
— Ничего особенного. Если ты подумал о шрамах, ожогах, родимых пятнах или ещё чём-нибудь таком, то я сразу могу ответить. Нет. Ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего. Разве что пришлось однажды лечь под нож и подправить нос, чтобы старая травма не загнала меня на тот свет раньше времени. Но это вряд ли можно назвать значимым вмешательством. Мне оперировали лишь перегородку, форму носа не исправляли. В остальном — ничего выдающегося ты там не обнаружишь. Обычное лицо обычного человека. Иногда говорят, что оно красивое. Иногда, что в нём есть что-то порочное. Иногда, что я похож на отморозка, который смотрит мимо собеседника. Иногда я даже верю. Всем ораторам по очереди, в зависимости от того, какой из вариантов ближе по духу в тот или иной момент жизни.  
— Оно красивое. Насчёт отмороженного и порочного готов поспорить.  
— Не привлекаю в сексуальном плане?  
— Провокационные вопросы?  
— Нисколько. Думаю, в нашем возрасте таких вопросов уже, по определению, не существует. Всё, чем можно было смутить неподготовленного к откровенности слушателя, уже услышано хотя бы однажды. А то, через что можно было пройти — пройдено.  
— Сексуальность и порочность — не одно и то же. Во всяком случае, я придерживаюсь такой точки зрения. Порочное лицо представляется мне не слишком привлекательным, с мелкими и острыми чертами, не лишёнными приторной слащавости. Твоё я назвал бы, скорее, благородным, нежели порочным.  
— Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка, потому что не имеешь возможности разглядеть его полностью.  
— Это не мешает мне оценивать то, что я уже увидел.  
Ноэль покачал головой, но никак не прокомментировал это, вновь попытавшись сменить тему.  
— Ты сказал, что этот мост — особое место для тебя. Что в нём такого особенного? Приезжаешь сюда каждый день перед работой или наоборот останавливаешься по вечерам, возвращаясь домой?  
— Сам ты откровенничать не хочешь, но чужие рассказы послушаешь с удовольствием. Так? — усмехнулся Макс.  
— Получается, так.  
— Целенаправленно я приезжал сюда всего один раз, после того, как вернулся в город после длительного отсутствия, — признался Макс. — Я прожил несколько лет в Нью-Йорке. Сначала доучивался там, осуществив перевод по определённой программе, потом стажировался, а после окончания стажировки получил постоянную работу в американском отделении компании отца. В общей сложности выходит не так уж много — всего три года. Однако за это время я успел отвыкнуть от Лондона, перестроившись на ритм жизни Нью-Йорка и его обитателей. Я жил там круглый год, со знакомыми из лондонской жизни общался по скайпу. Возвращаться сюда мне, по правде говоря, уже не хотелось, несмотря на то, что я знал: моя американская история — временное явление, и однажды я снова окажусь в Британии.  
— Совсем не скучал по прежней жизни?  
— Сложный вопрос. Иногда проскальзывали ностальгические ноты, иногда я приходил к выводу, что здесь мне и вполовину не так хорошо, как там. Так, наверное, всегда бывает. У меня в анамнезе были события и люди, которые тянули обратно, но были и те, вспоминая о которых, мне было приятнее думать, что я никогда не появлюсь в этом городе.  
— Тебе нравилось в Нью-Йорке?  
— Моментами. Не скажу, что сразу ко всему привык и справился со всеми трудностями, но...  
— Но?  
— У меня не было времени на длительную рефлексию, пришлось сразу подстраиваться под окружение, и это, в определённой мере, помогло. Если бы я просто переехал туда, без особой цели, не думаю, что сумел бы собраться с мыслями и силами за столь ограниченный период времени. А так всё отлично сложилось и совпало с моими целями. В какой-то степени я стремился вырваться из Лондона и переехать, как можно дальше отсюда. Ради проверки себя. Развивал самостоятельность, а когда понял, что стал куда более независимым, нежели прежде, перешёл ко второму пункту плана. Я хотел доказать отцу, что и без его вмешательства сумею добиться успеха. Мы заключили соглашение, согласно которому он выступал в роли наблюдателя, но не влиял на принятые мною решения. Я обещал, что выведу американское отделение на новый уровень. Мне было чуть больше двадцати, я был молод и тщеславен. Амбиции требовали выхода, я не мог усидеть на месте. Мне хотелось действовать.  
— И?  
— И я действовал.  
— А теперь?  
— И теперь — тоже, — улыбнулся Макс, покрутив в руках зажигалку.  
— Что насчёт успеха в Америке? Тебе удалось осуществить задуманное? Тщеславным планам суждено было осуществиться?  
— Да, — коротко ответил Макс.  
Он не вдавался в подробности и не начинал засыпать Ноэля рассказами о своих достижениях, перечисляя каждое из них с поразительной дотошностью. Не просто так — с определённой целью. Желание покрасоваться перед собеседником, продемонстрировать ему свою крутость и успешность, произвести впечатление. Поразить до глубины души и получить порцию восторгов в свой адрес. Ноэль был уверен, что ему действительно расскажут обо всём, а он притворно восхитится, и они оба останутся — внешне так точно — в восторге от общения. На самом деле, ему было интересно. Вместе с тем — неловко задавать вопросы человеку, с которым продолжение знакомства не планировалось.  
Зачем ему знать столько всего об этом человеке? В самом-то деле... Чтобы удовлетворить потребность в изучении чужих жизней, достаточно открыть любую книгу и погрузиться в чтение. Там, правда, придуманные жизни, но тоже ничего. Захочется покопаться в грязном белье реальных людей — добро пожаловать в интернет. Сеть знает всё и обо всех. А если не обо всех, то о многих. О нём — точно знала. Возможно, Макса тоже эта участь не обошла. Судя по его рассказам, хотя бы пару раз, но должен он был засветиться в светской хронике. Побывать приглашённым гостем на летней регате или прийти в сопровождении очаровательной спутницы на королевские скачки.  
— Ты бывал когда-нибудь в Штатах? — спросил Макс, нарушив внезапно наступившую тишину.  
Ноэль кивнул.  
— Приходилось летать. И... Нет, ты не поверишь.  
— Чему не поверю?  
— Совпадение номер три. Мне не просто доводилось летать в Штаты — я прожил там несколько лет.  
— Как давно это произошло?  
— Лет... двенадцать назад. Вроде бы. Одиннадцать с половиной.  
— Совпадение номер четыре, — произнёс Макс. — Неужели тоже Нью-Йорк?  
— Нет, в этом городе я побывал исключительно проездом.  
— А где тогда?  
— В штате Колорадо, — признался Ноэль, покусав губу. — Город не назову из принципа. У меня там были важные дела, потому пришлось переехать. Когда вернулся, мне все указывали на новоприобретённый и ярко проявившийся американский акцент, посмеиваясь над ним. Но я достаточно прожил здесь после возвращения, чтобы он снова исчез. Ещё я бывал в Массачусетсе. В Бостоне. Ненадолго, правда, там задержался. Всего на несколько дней. Я... — он вовремя прикусил язык, не успев сболтнуть лишнее. — Это был рабочий визит.  
— Понравилось?  
— Не знаю. Я не успел посмотреть город и проникнуться его духом. Были важные дела, и я занимался ими. Мои воспоминания ограничиваются единственным местом в городе, которое я посещал, и отелем, в который возвращался по вечерам. Могу поделиться соображениями об отеле, но вряд ли тебе нужно описание номера, в котором я останавливался.  
— Может быть, и нужно. В жизни бывают разные случаи.  
— И зачем тебе эта невероятно ценная информация?  
— Вдруг я решу слетать туда? Мне же придётся где-то остановиться, а, значит, нужно предварительно забронировать отель, так что совет актуален.  
— Возможно, этот отель уже закрыт. Я не знаю. Не интересовался подобными мелочами. Лучше попроси о содействии личного помощника, который у тебя наверняка есть. Он справится с задачей лучше моего.  
— Если это рабочая поездка — да. Но, если она личного характера, то вряд ли я стану нагружать помощника такими заботами. Предпочту сделать всё сам.  
— Я тогда настолько выбивался из сил, что оценить комфорт и уровень сервиса было уже не под силу. Для меня пятизвёздочным автоматически становилось любое место, в котором получалось найти подушку и одеяло.  
— А кроме Бостона?  
— Что именно?  
— Где ещё ты успел побывать?  
— Ты об Америке или?..  
— Или.  
— Во многих странах, — произнёс Ноэль. — Все сразу и не назовёшь. США, Канада, Швейцария, Франция, Япония, Россия, Китай. Правда, много. Так много, что половины я уже не помню. У меня дома стоит памятная коробка, в которой хранятся билеты. Надо пересматривать, чтобы назвать точное количество стран и городов, куда меня забрасывала жизнь. Боюсь, без шпаргалки я запутаюсь.  
— И всё перелёты были связаны с работой?  
— Эти — да.  
— А как дела обстоят сейчас?  
— Сейчас меня уволили. Точнее, я уволился не совсем по собственному желанию и не без посторонней помощи, но сам. Наверное, я мог бы вернуться со временем, но... не вернулся. К тому же, у меня появились новые заботы, образование. Стало не до того, приоритеты сменились, развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов. Теперь моя бывшая профессия превратилась в занимательное хобби, которому я уделяю время, но не ставлю в угол всего. Впрочем, это тоже не имеет значения. О! Я недавно вернулся из Австрии, куда летал почти по собственному желанию. Ещё один пункт к списку стран, в которых довелось побывать.  
— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Макс.  
Видимо, пытался сопоставить одно с другим и понять, когда Ноэль умудрился получить работу, в рамках которой сотрудникам приходилось совершать постоянные перелёты.  
Очевидно, он принадлежал к числу людей, равнодушных к фигурному катанию, и, помимо прочего, не успел застать период триумфа британского короля льда, позволившего стране впервые за долгие годы прогреметь на весь мир достижениями в этом виде спорта. После стольких-то лет прозябания в безвестности получить корону и не отдавать её, год за годом оставляя остальных участников с разбитыми надеждами.  
Может, видел, но не придал значения.  
Может, не видел вовсе.  
— Уже не двадцать, но ещё не тридцать, — уклончиво ответил Ноэль. — А тебе?  
— Ещё не сорок, но уже не тридцать, — Макс произнёс фразу в обратном порядке, с небольшими дополнениями-поправками. — Послушай, я...  
— Хотел спросить, что за работа позволяет до двадцати лет свободно летать по миру? — предположил Ноэль.  
— Угадал.  
— А ты не сдаёшься. Настойчивый. Но я не меняю решение. И без того позволил себе чуть больше откровенности, чем должен был. Больше никаких признаний от меня. И не надейся.

 

Вообще-то он мог пойти то ли на уступку, то ли на хитрость. Частично приоткрыть завесу тайны. Завуалировано, без подробностей, рассказать исключительно в общих чертах и ознакомительных целях о деятельности, которой отдал больше десятка лет. Целых тринадцать, если быть точным. С шести, когда Рошель впервые привела его на каток, и до девятнадцати, когда в руках его оказались чёрные розы, ставшие предвестницами беды.  
Пока другие дети с нетерпением ожидали завершения занятий в школе, предвкушая, как вернутся домой и предадутся такому приятному ничегонеделанью, он готовился сменить ботинки на коньки, выйти на лёд и продолжить работу. Скорость вращения поистине сумасшедшая, головокружение и тошнота с непривычки, постоянные замечания тренеров и — вместо музыкального сопровождения — смех на заднем плане.  
Хоккеисты, вместе с которыми приходилось тренироваться на одной площадке, к фигуристам относились с пренебрежением, считая их людьми низшего сорта. Не все говорили об этом вслух. Обычно в команде находилось несколько тактичных парней, предпочитающих держать мнение при себе. Но вместе с тем не обходилось и без одного-двух, считающих своим долгом — донести до сведения фигуриста мысль о том, что в этом виде спорта настоящим мужчинам не место. Настоящие мужчины идут исключительно махать клюшками и выплёвывать выбитые зубы на лёд, а не оттачивать мастерство исполнения тройного акселя или риттбергера.  
Ноэль эти замечания игнорировал, продолжая с невозмутимым видом скользить по льду. Зак, тогда ещё почти незнакомый — приветствие и пара минут, проведённых вместе в раздевалке, за дружбу не считается — всегда реагировал остро и ярко, чем только сильнее раззадоривал неприятелей, давая повод для новых несдержанных и несмешных шуток.  
Фигуристы вроде них были одиночниками. И одиночками. Те, кто катался без пары, и сводить знакомство со своими будущими конкурентами не торопился. Все понимали, что соперничества не избежать. Рано или поздно произойдёт распределение. Кто-то сойдёт с дистанции на ранней стадии, кто-то продолжит борьбу и совершит ошибку непосредственно перед финалом. Те, кто проявит себя, засияют на небосклоне профессионального спорта и принесут победу не только себе. И даже, не в первую очередь, себе. Куда важнее престиж страны на международных соревнованиях, а здесь британские фигуристы уже много лет ничего не достигали. Некоторые из них складывали оружие уже на старте и от борьбы отказывались.  
Ноэль искренне не понимал, ради чего они вообще решили податься в спорт, если своими поступками и умозаключениями перечёркивают саму его суть. Здесь с самого начала понятно, что никто по голове гладить не станет, поблажек давать не будет. А тот, кто желает добиться успеха, обязан наступить себе на горло, отучившись опускать руки и впадать в панику по поводу и без оного. Вместо этого рваться к победе, прикладывая максимум усилий, и не сдаваться, даже если в какой-то момент покажется, что впереди — плотная высокая стена, и нет ей ни конца, ни края.  
Фигурное катание — это не только красивые костюмы, — некоторые из них вообще-то ужасны, — световое шоу и демонстрация своих умений под музыку.  
Не только цветы и улыбки. Не только радость.  
Фигурное катание — это, прежде всего, спорт. А любой спорт — это слёзы, боль, разочарование, отчаяние. Это скандалы, часть из которых раздувается в ходе выдвижения ложных обвинений, но нервы треплет не хуже настоящих. Это соперничество, которое, как известно, нередко ходит парой с завистью. Это бессонные ночи, стрессы, бесконечные тренировки и боль в мышцах, от которой хочется выть и лезть на стенку. Особенно, если речь идёт о новичках. Риск, когда одно неосторожное движение способно привести к катастрофе.  
В парном катании он ещё выше.  
Пока ты катаешься в одиночестве, ты несёшь ответственность только за себя.  
Когда рядом стоит другой человек, есть вероятность причинить вред не только своему, но и его здоровью. Лезвие конька — обманчиво манящая вещь, которая может быть и опасным оружием, способным добавить шрамов — в лучшем случае, а в худшем — пробить височную кость. И хорошо, если пострадавший не останется инвалидом на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
По телевидению не показывают изнанку спорта — только внешнюю сторону, глянцевую картинку, завораживающую миллионы людей во всём мире. О том, как дела обстоят в реальности, знают разве что те, кто сам через это прошёл. Тут даже журналистским расследованиям верить не стоит. Такова уж натура акул пера. Хоть пару фактов, но переврут, чтобы смотрелось эффектно, на их взгляд. Либо изначально получают недостоверную информацию, видя то, что им позволяют видеть.  
Хоккеисты в своих забавах действовали по тому же принципу, по какому развивалась и их игра. Найти себе жертву, окружить и толкать от одного к другому, используя вместо шайбы. Чаще всего их жертвой становился Зак, не умеющий постоять за себя и радующий неприятелей чудесно-виктимной реакцией. Он терпел и плакал. Плакал и терпел.  
Наблюдая за подобной «игрой» в первый раз, Ноэль подумал, что это не его дело. Во второй подумал о глупости Зака, который всегда попадается на одну и ту же уловку. Ввязывается в скандалы с хоккеистами, начиная отвечать на оскорбления, вызывая огонь на себя, но не зная, что делать, когда пламя накинется на него со всех сторон.  
В третий раз закрыть глаза на происходящее уже не получилось. Зака толкнули сильнее, чем обычно. Он не удержал равновесие, упал в опасной близости от бортика. Их разделяла пара роковых сантиметров.  
Юные хоккеисты своего промаха не поняли, они засмеялись. А Зак, верный себе, снова заплакал.  
— Всё, прекращайте уже, — тихо произнёс Ноэль, наблюдавший за происходящим с противоположного края катка.  
— О чём ты? — удивленно спросил Стив, стоявший рядом.  
— Оглянись.  
Стив послушно выполнил просьбу, прищуриваясь, чтобы лучше рассмотреть акт третий и, вероятно, не последний в этой ледовой трагедии.  
— Они снова за своё, — тяжело вздохнул Стивен. — Не обращай на них в...  
Внимания.  
Разумеется, он хотел сказать, чтобы Ноэль не обращал внимания и не вмешивался в чужие игры. Предложение немного опоздало — Ноэль уже обратил и планировал вмешаться.  
Подъехав к Заку, продолжавшему сидеть на льду, Ноэль протянул ему руку.  
— Давай, — произнёс тихо. — Хватайся и поднимайся.  
Зак смотрел на него затравленно, словно ожидал очередного подвоха, только теперь не со стороны хоккеистов, а от будущего соперника. Допустить мысль, что ему решили помочь чисто по-человечески, не вынашивая хитрые планы и не намереваясь в дальнейшем ударить сильнее, оказалось выше его сил. В чём он потом и признался, заставив Ноэля посмотреть на него с недоумением.  
— Давай, — повторил Ноэль, наклонился и сам схватил Закари за руку, помогая встать на ноги. — Не ушибся? Всё нормально?  
— Да, — сдержанно ответил Зак. — И... спасибо.  
— Не стоит благодарности, я ничего особенного не сделал, — бросил Ноэль.  
Убедившись, что с Заком всё действительно в порядке, вновь вышел на лёд и медленно приблизился к группе хоккеистов.  
Он не сомневался, что удивил их этим поступком. Обычно фигуристы старались не соваться в логово врага. Держались на почтительном расстоянии, складывая пальцы крестиком, чтобы пронесло, и новой жертвой не выбрали их. Самостоятельно нарываться на порцию их внимания мог лишь отчаянный, плохо дружащий с головой человек. Ноэлю было наплевать, что о нём подумают. Перспектива схлестнуться с кем-нибудь из хоккеистов его не пугала, несмотря на то, что они были сильнее и старше. Заводиле-хоккеисту исполнилось двенадцать, Ноэлю оставался месяц до девятого дня рождения.  
Разница в три года становится незначительной и перестаёт иметь значение после двадцати, но в детстве заметна. И, притом, весьма. Девятилетке следовало дрожать и бродить по стеночке, проявляя уважение к старшим товарищам. Ноэль не дрожал и уважение не проявлял, бросая вызов.  
— Эй, — произнёс он, привлекая к себе внимание.  
Хоккеисты примолкли, обернувшись.  
— Чего тебе? — спросил тот, кто чаще остальных становился организатором травли.  
— Ты... Как тебя? Джим, кажется, да? — спросил Ноэль.  
— Да.  
— Можно тебя на пару секунд?  
— И зачем?  
— Деловое предложение хочу сделать.  
Джим похабно ухмыльнулся. Несмотря на юный возраст, он был неплохо осведомлён о половой жизни, имел тягу к шуткам ниже пояса и славился тем, что любые, даже самые безобидные слова умудрялся выворачивать наизнанку, искажая их первоначальный смысл до неузнаваемости.  
Ноэль усмехнулся и поманил его к себе, отъезжая назад.  
Джим под свист и улюлюканье остальных игроков последовал за Ноэлем.  
— Так чего ты хотел, малявка? — спросил Джим. — На свидание тебя пригласить, что ли?  
Ему озвученная идея показалась забавной, и он коротко хохотнул.  
— Не стоит, — ответил Ноэль. — Обойдусь как-нибудь.  
— Тогда теряюсь в догадках.  
— Жаль. Потому что всё очень просто. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил нас в покое.  
— Что? — насмешливо спросил Джимом.  
Ответом ему стал кулак, врезавшийся в переносицу. Недальновидный поступок, но, тем не менее, ничего лучше Ноэль не придумал. И глядя, как на подставленные ладони крупными каплями оседает кровь, а Джим, которого побаивались не только фигуристы, но и остальные игроки команды, выглядит настолько потерянным, повторил:  
— Оставь нас в покое. Вот моё единственное условие. Больше ничего не нужно.  
И, воспользовавшись шоком противника, поспешил удалиться.

 

Таких историй у него было множество.  
Не только таких. Разных. Смешных, грустных, забавных, страшных — на любой вкус. Перемена блюд в ресторане. Какое хочешь, такое и выбирай.  
Возьмись он пересказывать Максу или любому другому человеку историю своей жизни, она заняла бы не час и даже не два.  
Сборы, проработка коротких и произвольных программ, вынужденный переезд, ставший переломным в его жизни — всё это требовало свою минуту славы, а минуты складывались в приличные отрезки времени.  
Он мог рассказать напрямую, не создавая себе дополнительных проблем. А мог поведать обо всём, не называя род прежней деятельности. В первом случае всё было просто, во втором Ноэль чувствовал себя инвалидом умственной деятельности — цензурить, вырезая из повествования словосочетание «фигурное катание» так, чтобы сама суть оставалась понятной собеседнику, получалось из рук вон плохо.  
— Настойчивый, — согласился Макс. — Я хочу узнать о тебе больше.  
— Некоторые подробности тебя шокируют.  
— Уже не отметаешь варианта, что это реально?  
— Оговорился. Оставь свою надежду, — тихо произнёс Ноэль. — Утопи её в тёмных водах Темзы.  
— Что бы это значило? — спросил Макс, посмотрев внимательнее обычного.  
— Ровно то, что я сказал.  
— То есть...  
Макс не договорил. Ноэль не позволил. Приложил палец к губам, заставив замолчать.  
— Ни слова больше. Ни одного, — выдохнул.  
Это было ожидаемо и, кажется, невероятно предсказуемо. Это было неожиданно. Для Макса. Для него самого — неожиданно вдвойне, несмотря на то, что за вечер мысль подобного толка возникала неоднократно. Единственное, что могло помешать и затормозить — недостаток решимости, которого, кажется, у него не обнаружилось. Ноэль убрал палец и, прикрыв глаза, слепо подался вперёд, боясь промахнуться и поставить обоих в неловкое положение. Не случилось. Губы коснулись губ. И он поймал себя на мысли, что это может столь же мимолётно завершиться, а инициатива не встретит отклика. Мгновение — и ладонь скользнула по его шее, притягивая ближе, удерживая, фиксируя и лишая возможности отстраниться. Макс обнял Ноэля, пропуская свою руку под его рукой, не забираясь под пиджак, а целомудренно устраивая её поверх ткани. На маску уже не покушался, смирившись с чужими правилами-принципами, принимая их и не пытаясь протестовать, а, может, попросту не делясь соображениями, имевшимися на этот счёт.  
— Самый эффективный и приятный способ заставить собеседника замолчать, — пояснил Ноэль свои действия, отстранившись; как будто от него действительно требовали оправданий. — Или отвлечь, если не хочешь о чём-то разговаривать, а собеседник демонстрирует повышенный интерес к неприятной теме.  
— Простейший способ получить — в лучшем случае — по лицу, если не согласовать действия заранее, — сказал Макс, убирая длинную рыжую прядь, частично закрывавшую обзор; вторая рука продолжала покоиться на талии. — Или нарваться на судебный иск.  
— Получу? Или нарвусь?  
— Сам как думаешь?

_London Bridge is falling down,_   
_Falling down, falling down._   
_London Bridge is falling down,_   
_My fair lady._

Падает, разрушаясь, Лондонский мост, моя справедливая леди. Из какого материала не построй его, а если суждено прийти в негодность — придёт, и ничто не остановит процесс.  
Раньше или позже, но он всё равно разрушится до основания. Из иголок и булавок, из камня и извести, из железа, из золота и серебра, из костей той несчастной, что стала жертвой суеверного народа, желающего сделать возведённый мост крепким и нерушимым.  
Упадёт. Всё. Равно.  
«Лондонский мост падает. Падает, падает. А вместе с ним и я, — подумал Ноэль, ощущая, как невидимый мост — точная копия моста реального крошится у него под ногами и с поистине поразительной скоростью уходит под воду. — Уже упал».


	7. A little black, a little red

Украденная маска тёмно-синего цвета.  
То немногое, что осталось у Макса на память о ночи, проведённой впервые за очень долгое время со случайным человеком, о котором он не знал вообще ничего, кроме пары обрывочных фактов, которым не до конца верил. Они вполне могли оказаться вымышленными, сказанными исключительно ради того, чтобы назойливый собеседник отстал с раздражающими вопросами.  
Украденный поцелуй.  
То немногое, что он оставил на память о себе, да и то — вряд ли парень, оказавшийся в его постели, помнил об этом. Так что это вообще не считалось.  
Он не открыл глаз, когда Макс коснулся его скулы целомудренно-сдержанным поцелуем. Даже не шелохнулся, продолжая безмятежно и умиротворённо спать. И Макс, запечатлев в памяти его образ, снова и снова возвращался мыслями к сравнению с жидким огнём, от которого занималось всё вокруг, и от которого всё вокруг сгорало. Он сам не стал исключением, получив памятный ожог, который следовало бы обработать и забыть, а он нарочно ничего не предпринимал для скорейшего заживления, более того — усугублял ситуацию, вновь и вновь поднося зажигалку к пострадавшему месту. Подпаливая его и не зажмуриваясь. Всё это он проворачивал, разумеется, исключительно в мыслях, но ему и того с лихвой хватало.  
Не заметил и не почувствовал парень, как Макс всё-таки стянул с него маску. Не узнал, что Макс несколько минут стоял у кровати, внимательно разглядывая лицо случайного любовника, не скрытое наполовину, а полностью доступное взгляду. Оно было красивым. Несомненно. Правы были те, кто говорил об этом, судя по признанию, сделанному на мосту. На коже не было раздражающих, привлекающих и акцентирующих на себе внимание веснушек, свойственных обладателям рыжих волос — лишь лёгкая россыпь их, больше походившая на пыльцу. Шрамов, родимых пятен или ещё каких-то особых примет не было тоже. Парень не солгал, сказав об этом. Оно было порочным, не в том смысле, который вкладывал в понятие порочности сам Макс, а в том, какое обычно использовали другие люди. Тому в немалой степени способствовал нечёткий контур припухших губ — за них взгляд цеплялся чаще всего — и длинные ресницы, которые сейчас были опущены и слегка подрагивали. Отмороженности Макс не заметил.  
А ещё лицо показалось Максу смутно знакомым, но он не мог понять, почему. Он был на сто процентов уверен, что до вчерашнего вечера они с этим парнем никоим образом не пересекались. Сейчас начал в этом сомневаться, приходя к закономерному умозаключению: возможно, они уже виделись прежде. Встреча была мимолётной, потому и воспоминания настолько размытые, тем не менее...  
Где и когда они могли пересекаться?  
Макс помнил всех важных и нужных, с которыми его знакомил отец. Помнил всех, с кем знакомился сам. Когда речь заходила о деловых контактах, его памяти могли позавидовать многие — он не упускал из вида ни одного человека, в котором был хотя бы мало-мальски заинтересован и которого планировал привлечь к деятельности конгломерата. Значит, здесь о деловых контактах речи не велось. Что-то другое. Но какое конкретно?  
«И всё-таки это было безрассудно», — думал Макс, поднимаясь в штаб-квартиру «Эллиот-групп», приветствуя сотрудников, но мыслями находясь далеко отсюда.  
«Это было весьма и весьма безрассудно», — выносил вердикт, оказавшись в личном кабинете, получая кофе и расписание важных встреч на сегодня из рук помощника.  
«А вместе с тем — чертовски приятно», — приходил к выводу, делая маленькие глотки горького — никакого сахара и молока — напитка; без особого интереса, даже не глядя на представленные документы, пролистывая их.  
И, поняв, что сосредоточиться на них никак не получится — откладывая в сторону.  
«Пусть и глупо».  
Да, определенно, рационализмом от поступка не веяло.  
Прежде, пока Максимилиана никто близко к управлению не подпускал, пока он создавал видимость занятости, пока участие его в процессе работы было лишь косвенным и номинальным, а в реальности время тратилось попусту, можно было спать с кем угодно. Тащить в постель любого приглянувшегося человека, не задумываясь о последствиях и не занимая голову мыслями о возможных последствиях.  
Когда он оказался в совете директоров и начал играть в жизни конгломерата отведённую роль, о беспечности пришлось позабыть.  
И причин для этого набралось немало, начиная от меркантильно настроенных охотниц за богатым женихом, желающих выйти замуж любой ценой и не обращающих внимания на ориентацию потенциального избранника, заканчивая происками конкурентов, мечтающих поставить подножку хотя бы одному из представителей совета директоров «Эллиот-групп». Для начала. Лучше, конечно, не одному, а всем сразу. Найти компромат и использовать его по назначению. С удовольствием ребёнка, получившего желанную игрушку, наблюдать за разрушением коммерческого монстра, созданного руками Джозефа Эллиота и его родственника со стороны супруги. Их неоспоримое влияние, граничащее с переходом в разряд монополистов на рынке товаров luxury-сегмента, раздражало многих, это не было секретом ни для кого из представителей семьи Эллиот-Шеффилд.  
А бесконечные судебные процессы, в которые ввязывался — и с блеском выигрывал — Джозеф служили тому неплохим подтверждением. Каждый второй пытался стрясти с владельцев конгломерата хоть что-то, но удавалось это редко. Чаще звание победителя получал старший Эллиот, чем, не без основания, гордился.  
Методов добывания информации существовало предостаточно, и отношения, как таковые, считались далеко не последними в списке вариантов. Отец и дядя, насколько гласила история, хранили завидную верность своим супругам — под них конкуренты никого и подложить не пытались. Макс оставался самым слабым звеном, если уж на то пошло. Неудивительно, что на него могли сделать ставку, добившись всеми правдами и неправдами «случайной» встречи.  
Потому-то и опасения возникали не на пустом месте. Допускать систематические случайные связи и открывать рот в присутствии этих «связей» было весьма недальновидно, поскольку грозило большими неприятностями, окажись новый знакомый не просто привлекательным парнем, а «привлекательным парнем, которого намеренно подложили под определенного человека». Как ни крути, а два этих понятия были очень далеки друг от друга.  
Признаться, у Макса несколько раз за вечер возникали подобные мысли, но и исчезли они столь же скоро, сколь и появились.  
Будь его случайный любовник подослан кем-то посторонним, он вёл бы себя иначе, говорил бы другие слова и — всенепременно — настаивал на продолжении знакомства, а не отнекивался от дальнейшего общения. Пытался бы всеми правдами и неправдами завладеть вниманием, втереться в доверие, добиться пропуска в дом и в личный кабинет. Перезнакомиться со всеми родственниками и друзьями, выучить в лицо каждого из сотрудников системы безопасности, на свой страх и риск сунуть нос в чужие бумаги, а то и выкрасть их. Заниматься сливом коллекций, проектов и кампаний, направленных на продвижение, позволяя конкурентам передирать концепции, выдавая их за свои наработки.  
И выглядел бы он, несомненно, иначе, поскольку собрать сведения о внешности партнёров, находившихся у Макса в приоритете, было несложно.  
До представления в обществе Вероники Грей в качестве официальной партнёрши и законной супруги, Макс время от времени выбирался на определённые знаковые мероприятия в сопровождении, и было оно неизменно блондинистым. Тут и гадать не приходилось, какой типаж предпочитает видеть рядом с собой и, соответственно, в своей постели мистер Эллиот-младший. Те, кому он платил за сопровождение, обычно не делали тайны из своей жизни. Не начинали откровенничать с порога, не вываливали на него ворох подробностей о том, как дошли до такой жизни, но и не пытались зарубить разговор на корню. Свободно представлялись и не желали остаться неузнанными, прячась за маской.  
Подобное поведение было допустимо в каком-нибудь голливудском фильме о непримиримых врагах, тайно влюблённых друг в друга. Но у Макса не было таких врагов. Несмотря на то, что о лице он отзывался, как о смутно знакомом, Макс не сомневался, что прежде никогда не общался с этим парнем. Сталкивался, но не общался. Может, перебрасывался парой фраз, а, может, наблюдал со стороны и, не будучи заинтересованным, отворачивался, подыскивая более подходящих собеседников.  
Об истинной личности человека, составившего ему компанию в тот вечер и в ночь с пятницы на субботу, оставалось лишь гадать. Ни имени, ни фамилии, ни слова о таинственном месте работы. Об остальном догадывайся сам, если, конечно, есть желание создавать дополнительные проблемы сотрудникам службы безопасности, заставив их узнать, с кем же их наниматель всё-таки умудрился оказаться в одной постели.  
Единственная зацепка — костюм и шарф определённой марки и определённой модели. Такая призрачная надежда на повторную встречу и продолжение общения.  
Перешерстив отчёты о продажах за последние три месяца, просмотрев все видео с камер наблюдения, запросив данные по картам, коими производилась оплата и получив на руки список держателей карт, Макс мог, пройдя через огонь, воду и медные трубы, добраться, наконец, до этого клиента. А мог и не добраться.  
В конце концов, не обязательно костюм приобретался напрямую и не обязательно именно в Лондоне. Это мог быть подарок от родителей или иных родственников. Либо от щедрого спонсора, если таковой имелся, и сам парень благосостоянием похвастать не мог. Были же определённые службы эскорта, в которых сотрудникам не запрещали принимать подарки от щедрых клиентов, желающих стать принцами для этих не совсем Золушек. Парень, просто живущий на содержании, не оказался бы в то время и в том месте, где оказался. Он бы не попал в список приглашённых гостей. Людям, состоявшим в постоянных отношениях, дорога туда была закрыта. Вариант, связанный со службой эскорта представлялся вполне жизнеспособным. Но Макс, каждым раз думая о реальности этой версии, неосознанно хмурился и отказывался принимать её в качестве основной.  
Что-то мешало ему поверить.  
Что-то такое...  
Он не знал, что именно.  
И это было забавно вдвойне.  
Чаще всего на ум приходило осознание, что просто не хочет верить. Может, но не хочет.  
Возможно, имя загадочной личности начиналось на букву «Н». Возможно, это было очередное заблуждение, которое он создал своими руками и в которое очень захотел поверить. Ещё одно неоднозначное явление и сомнительной ценности зацепка, которая могла подтолкнуть к открытию, заслуживающему внимания, а могла и провести по ложной дорожке — помочь выстроить неправильную цепочку, хотя и логичную.  
В какой-то мере.  
Макс уже ни в чём не был уверен. Больше всего его раздражало ощущение некоего раздрая, возникшего в душе и не желавшего покидать его на протяжении нескольких дней, прошедших с момента расставания в номере отеля.  
Он не привык к этому.  
Это было странно настолько, что и слов подходящих не подобрать.  
Это было ново настолько, что он чувствовал себя не на свои тридцать пять, а лет на двадцать моложе. Вернулся в те самые — до смешного эмоциональные — пятнадцать, когда всё неизвестно и непредсказуемо.  
Когда разобраться в себе непросто, а отношения внезапно затмевают все остальные составные части жизни и выбиваются на первый план, требуя к себе повышенного внимания.  
Он посмеялся бы, но ему не было смешно.  
_В Лондоне обитают миллионы людей — шанс снова пересечься стремится к нулю._  
Не сосчитать, сколько раз реальность этой фразы его не пугала, а радовала. Сейчас она его раздражала.  
Поднявшись из-за стола, он подошёл к окну и посмотрел вниз.  
На улице, как это всегда и бывало по утрам, царило оживление. Десятки и сотни людей спешили по делам. И где-то там, в каком-то из потоков спешил рыжеволосый парень, так и не назвавший Максу своего имени.  
А, может, не спешил. Может, он ещё даже не проснулся. Или проснулся, но продолжает лежать в постели, никуда особо не торопясь. Возможно, он в этой постели даже не один. Возможно, он всю ночь усердно и со знанием дела трудился. Своеобразно, но трудился, а теперь наслаждается заслуженным отдыхом. Или продолжает работу. Всё ту же. Своеобразную.  
Макс усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза.  
Было бы нелепо запасть на шлюху. Ещё более нелепо — запасть на чужую шлюху и начать из кожи вон лезть, чтобы добиться её расположения. Отбивать её у кого-то, снова пытаясь залезть в сложившиеся, устоявшиеся отношения и совершая многочисленные ошибки. Он почему-то не сомневался, что стань это реальностью, он бы снова натворил дел, как и в далёкие восемнадцать, о которых не хотелось вспоминать. В очередной раз разочаровал отца, поставив на карту всё, и проиграв, как уже случилось однажды.  
— Во что ты ввязался, дорогой? На что подписался? — поинтересовался Макс, глядя на своё отражение и усмехаясь.  
Чёрт знает, во что он там ввязался. И тот же персонаж, вероятно, располагал сведениями о том, грозило ли случайное знакомство продолжением. Нужно ли этого продолжения искать, или следует отпустить и забыть? Последний вариант звучал наиболее рационально, но придерживаться его не хотелось. Мысль об упущенных возможностях не давала покоя, а за нерешительность Макс готов был отвесить себе пощёчину — звонкую и болезненную, чтобы запомнилась на долгое время и помогла окончательно определиться с дальнейшими действиями, не позволив болтаться между небом и землёй.  
Макс не представлял, к чему это всё приведёт. Учитывая сомнительный опыт отношений, которым он располагал, и на который опирался, стоило несколько раз подумать: а нужно ли оно вообще? Или это всё — очередное проявление незрелости, которое он демонстрирует, теряя уважение к себе.  
Он десятки раз уходил из гостиничных номеров, испытывая облегчение от мысли, что ночь — хорошая, плохая, выше среднего, на любой выбор — подошла к концу. Выкурил десятки сигарет, стараясь проглотить побольше горького дыма, убивая табачным привкусом послевкусие поцелуев, оставшееся на губах. Истратил десятки флаконов геля для душа, стирая с себя воспоминания о прикосновениях, даже если изначально они были вполне приятны. Презрительно морщился, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале и замечая на коже тёмные пятна или же царапины, оставленные, как случайными, так и неслучайными пассиями. Он ненавидел чужой запах на себе. Он ненавидел все метки, которые ему дарили, пытаясь продемонстрировать страсть и самоотдачу. Он старался поскорее избавиться от мыслей о них и успешно проворачивал задуманное, не испытывая ни малейшего затруднения в ходе реализации.  
Он никогда не искал намеренно повторных встреч.  
И не выкручивал себе мозги мыслями о поиске любовника, оставленного в гостинице. Не просил с поразительной настойчивостью назвать имя и не испытывал разочарования, когда ему снова отказывали в этих знаниях, усмехаясь, прикрывая глаза и прихватывая зубами губу, которую он сам недавно прикусывал.  
Вряд ли это была часть хитрого плана. Очень. Вряд ли.  
Тот, кто иронично отзывался о себе, как о каждодневном празднике, не хотел продолжения знакомства, и Макс выполнил его просьбу. А теперь бесконечно жалел о принятом решении. Прошло всего ничего, а он... Он продолжал думать об этой встрече, о совпадениях, о ночи, о маске. Последнюю он и вовсе привёз с собой и положил в начале рабочего дня на стол. И сейчас, снова взяв её в руки, вернулся к окну, глядя на аксессуар, в котором не было ничего особенного.  
Не было бы, если бы не человек, которому она принадлежала несколько дней назад. Длинные ленты, которыми маска скреплялась на затылке, тоже были насыщенного синего цвета. Синяя лента, как линия, расчертившая спокойную, стабильную, лишённую неожиданных поворотов жизнь на две части. Ту, в которой было здравомыслие, и ту, в которой наблюдалось полное его отсутствие.  
Макс в деталях вспоминал момент, когда маскарад завершился, тайные знания таковыми быть перестали, а он осторожно ухватился за кончик одной из лент, убирая аксессуар и получая возможность разглядеть лицо. Он был уверен, что именно в этот момент, когда налёт чего-то мистически-загадочного и нереального исчезнет, прикажет долго жить и его заинтересованность. Это было в порядке вещей — остывать за пару мгновений, найдя крохотную причину для разочарования, которой ему хватало за глаза. Но здесь проверенная схема, к которой он неоднократно прибегал и подтверждал своим примером, дала сбой, снова подкинув напоминание о Николасе, долгое время считавшимся единственным в череде любовников, как реальных, так и теоретических, сумевшим удерживать внимание дольше обычного. О чувствах к нему, некогда казавшихся Максу пределом и потолком, а ныне обещавших потесниться и уступить пальму первенства.  
Ему хотелось резко и со всей силы — на пределе возможностей — ударить по стеклянным перегородкам, чтобы на месте стёкол оказалась пустота, окружённая острыми окровавленными зубцами. Чтобы вид и запах крови привели в чувство, напомнив о необходимости работы, и о том, что ни одни чувства в мире не способны покрыть убытки от плохо проведённой рекламной кампании, приводящей к провалу продаж.  
В ближайших планах сейчас как раз находился один из проектов, требующих к себе пристального внимания. Кроме того, следовало уделить время начинанию, заключавшемуся в организации семинаров, о которых «Эллиот-групп» объявила ещё несколько недель назад. Разумеется, ответственность за проведение их лежала на Максе, как на инициаторе, продвигавшем идею в массы и добившемся на итоговом совещании одобрения от отца, посчитавшего нарисованные перспективы занимательными.  
В случае успеха идея получила бы продолжение и развитие, привлекая к конгломерату ещё больше совсем не лишнего внимания.  
Но к успеху её ещё следовало привести, а не просто предложить и передать другим людям на продумывание и реализацию. Либо делаешь всё сам, либо не делаешь вообще. Макс жил по такому принципу уже не первый год и понимал, что нет метода хотя бы вполовину столь же действенного. На других людей можно было полагаться, когда речь заходила о доработке мелочей, но когда речь шла о построении каркаса, следовало рассчитывать на себя. Только на себя — никто не имел возможности залезть Максу в голову и реализовать идею именно в том ключе, в каком её видел он, а, значит, и доверять её кому-то было рискованно.  
Окно он, конечно, не тронул, продолжая смотреть то на город, — бредущих по улицам людей и медленно ползущих в потоке автомобилей, казавшихся с такой высоты не просто маленькими, а крошечными, — то на маску.  
Попеременно.  
Он окунался в воспоминания, как в поток чистого безумия. Чистейшего. Концентрированного.  
Смотрел на вещь в своих руках, а видел нечто иного толка. Преимущественно — события. И парня, имеющего к ним прямое отношение.  
— Неделя на размышления, — пообещал себе Макс. — Ровно неделя. Ни днём больше.  
Этого отрезка времени, по предварительным расчетам, должно было с лихвой хватить для расстановки приоритетов.  
И для определения: стоит ли объявлять поисковую операцию, желая отыскать среди многомиллионного населения Лондона определённого человека, или же он прекрасно проживёт без дополнительной головной боли.

* * *

Ему до дрожи хотелось жареных каштанов.  
Казалось, сейчас он готов многое отдать за возможность съесть хотя бы один, а лучше — сразу десяток.  
Удивительное желание, если учесть, что, по секрету сказать, он их терпеть не мог. Когда они выбирались в Париж вместе с матерью, Рошель первым делом совершала две покупки: пирожные макарон и кулёк жареных каштанов. Пирожные Ноэлю нравились, а каштаны — нет. Когда он пробовал их впервые, было весьма любопытно, каким окажется на вкус лакомство, о котором доводилось так много слышать. Итог его разочаровал. Под тёмно-коричневой надсечённой для удобства скорлупой обнаружилось нечто, похожее по вкусу на варёную картошку, посыпанную сахарной пудрой. Скорее отталкивающе, нежели притягательно. Даже удивительно, что были люди, сходившие с ума от этого блюда.  
Рошель как-то сказала, что жареные каштаны — это не столько еда, сколько символ Парижа. Один из них. А для неё ещё и напоминание о детстве.  
— Когда мы были детьми, нам часто доводилось есть их, — сказала она в первую поездку, устраивая пакеты с покупками на заднем сидении арендованного автомобиля. — Собирали их и жарили самостоятельно. Этим занимался отец, у нас получалось прескверно. Я однажды умудрилась забыть их на плите, и каштаны взорвались, если можно так сказать. У отца получалось намного лучше, он превращал обыденное действо в некий завораживающий ритуал. Доставал сковородку, нагревал её, мыл каштаны, выкладывал их на салфетку, тщательно вытирал. Ничего особенного, но мы смотрели с необычайным интересом и предвкушением. Осенью каштаны были обязательным блюдом на нашем столе. Наверное, при таком раскладе мне они должны были надоесть до тошноты, но, как видишь, не надоели, хотя и такого восторга, как прежде, я не испытываю. Тогда нам казалось, что на свете нет ничего вкуснее. С годами, конечно, заблуждение развеялось, и я попробовала множество блюд, значительно превосходящих это по вкусовым качествам. Но мне они дороги как память. Ты можешь выбросить, если не хочешь.  
Ноэль не выбрасывал, но и не ел. Рошель сама их ела, сидя по вечерам в гостиничном номере и ломая хрупкие скорлупки.  
Для Ноэля каштаны были, по большей части, вовсе не желанной едой, а символом путешествий по Франции. И странно, что ныне ему хотелось не столько посмотреть на них и не вдохнуть запах, а именно почувствовать тот самый вкус. Сейчас во Франции был сезон каштанов, ими едва ли не на каждом шагу торговали мигранты и бездомные, зарабатывающие, если верить статьям в парижских газетах и местным жителям, наблюдавшим торговцев на площадях и рядом с архитектурными памятниками круглый год, себе на еду. Выйдя на прогулку, можно было встретить торговцев на каждом шагу — выбор представлялся огромный. Если брезгливость брала верх, и мысль о приобретении каштанов прямо на улице вызывала противоречивые чувства, никто не запрещал пойти в кондитерскую и купить каштаны там, правда, не жареные, а засахаренные.  
В Лондоне достать это национальное лакомство французов было проблематично. Здесь на каждом шагу торговали не каштанами, а газетами. Прочитанными, но снова завёрнутыми в плёнку и предлагаемыми прохожим за символическую цену. Потребности в прессе не первой свежести Ноэль не испытывал.  
Он мог, конечно, поехать в супермаркет и попытаться отыскать на полках упаковку с готовым продуктом, вернуться домой и отправить каштаны в микроволновку, но это было совсем не то. Ему хотелось получить на руки бумажный кулёк, вдохнуть ореховый запах, почувствовать жар, обжигающий пальцы при попытке прикоснуться к скорлупе, и финальным аккордом — ощутить мучнистый вкус на языке. Не сложилось. Вместо этого приходилось довольствоваться кофе со вкусом лесного ореха, потягивая его через трубочку и наблюдая за рыбами через стеклянную перегородку. Рыбы наблюдали за ним, и, вероятно, тоже думали: что за чудовище находится по ту сторону?  
Как только появилась Мира, Ноэль поспешил уехать и не придумал ничего лучше, чем заглянуть этим утром в «Си Лайф».  
Мира приходила дважды в неделю: по вторникам и субботам. В определённое время раздавался звонок в дверь, и Ноэль понимал: время уборки. Всё в доме будет стоять вверх дном, а Мира со скоростью света начнёт перемещаться по комнатам, с маниакальной одержимостью уничтожая пыль и грязь, если найдёт их. В такие моменты вставать у неё на пути не хотелось, и Ноэль находил предлог, чтобы поскорее смыться из дома. Отголосок прошлого, когда он, будучи ребёнком, так же пытался скрыться в саду, если для побега не было уважительной причины вроде очередной тренировки, и не попадаться домработнице на глаза. Перед Мирой он пасовал всегда; она казалась ему невероятно строгой дамой, и, хотя она работала на семью Далтон почти два десятка лет, он так и не научился находить с ней общий язык. В отличие от Рошель. Его мать пребывала от домработницы в восторге и настояла на том, чтобы именно Мира занималась не только их домом, но и домом Ноэля.  
Переехав и поселившись отдельно от родителей, он собирался самостоятельно заняться подбором персонала, но Рошель, услышав об этом, тут же уничтожила инициативу сына в зародыше.  
— Милый, ты же знаешь, как сложно подобрать хороший обслуживающий персонал. Они вымотают все нервы, прежде чем ты найдёшь более или менее подходящий вариант, — заявила она. — Если есть возможность, лучше пользоваться проверенными вариантами.  
— У тебя есть такие варианты на примете? — спросил Ноэль.  
— Я попрошу Миру присматривать за порядком в твоём доме, — улыбнулась Рошель. — Она прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями. В противном случае, она бы не задержалась у нас надолго.  
Так Мира стала домработницей не только у старшего, но и у младшего поколения семьи Далтон.  
В общем-то, жаловаться Ноэлю действительно было не на что.  
В доме царила идеальная чистота, вещи вовремя доставлялись в химчистку и оперативно оттуда возвращались, о еде тоже беспокоиться не приходилось. Мира покупала продукты и готовила блюда на несколько дней, принимая во внимание его вкусовые предпочтения, а не распоряжалась полученными деньгами по собственному усмотрению. В конце каждого месяца она предоставляла Ноэлю отчётность — каждый чек находился на своём месте, траты, которая она совершала, за пределы оговоренных сумм не выходили, а иногда даже были меньше. И, хотя Ноэль давно махнул на это рукой, сказав, что ему неинтересны списки бытовой химии, приобретённой для уборки, Мира продолжала оставлять отчёты на столе. В отсутствие Ноэля Мира следила ещё и за воронами, наведываясь сюда каждый день — птицы ладили с этой женщиной явно лучше, чем Ноэль. Они любили её, она — их. В отношениях царила завидная гармония. Ну, и самое главное — Мире можно было безоговорочно доверять. Многолетнее сотрудничество служило своеобразной гарантией надёжности. Уехав, Ноэль точно знал, что вернётся и увидит все вещи на прежних местах. После многочисленных статей о ворах, притворявшихся работниками клининговых служб и обчищающих доверчивых британцев до нитки, было чего опасаться. Но ему повезло — его вещам ничто не угрожало.  
Сегодня он своим привычкам не изменил. Мира приехала, а он спустя десять минут после её появления, поспешил покинуть дом, предварительно распахнув окно в гостиной, расположенной на первом этаже, и выпустив Хугина и Мунина из клетки.  
День для осеннего периода выдался относительно неплохой, даже солнечный. На вид. Стоило высунуться из окна на улицу, как сразу становилось понятно: впечатление обманчиво. Солнце светит и пытается пробиться сквозь облака, но это всё не более чем иллюзия — воздух практически не прогревается.  
Поднявшись в гардеробную, Ноэль схватил первый попавшийся дафлкот — тратить время на подбор одежды было откровенно лень, к тому же, он не собирался ни с кем встречаться, следовательно, и обязанности по соблюдению определённого дресс-кода на него никто не возлагал. Ноэлю не требовалось производить впечатление на собеседников, очаровывая их начитанностью, глубиной знаний и внешним — куда без этого? — видом. Его спонтанная прогулка была именно спонтанной прогулкой, а не очередным приёмом, организованным отцом или матерью, на который следовало наряжаться, как на красную ковровую дорожку, а потом старательно изображать заинтересованность в собеседниках, даже если они были скучны, косноязычны, неприятны и до зубовного скрежета унылы.  
Он нередко был о них не лучшего мнения, но они об этом, разумеется, никогда не узнавали. Возможно, их ответные улыбки тоже служили не более чем данью вежливости, а в реальности они надеялись поскорее избавиться от его общества. Он довольно часто находил людей подозрительными, странными, скучными, но при этом не отказывал им в праве относиться к нему плохо. Это было нормально и естественно: к кому-то тянуться, кого-то любить, а от чьего-то общества стараться избавиться поскорее. Это были обычные, всем и каждому хорошо знакомые законы человеческого общества. Ничего кроме них.  
Наверное, индивиды, вызывающие у него противоречивые эмоции, не всегда держались в рамках одного амплуа и в общении с другими людьми тоже открывались с иной стороны. Не были же они целыми днями упакованы в свои деловые костюмы? Не со всеми же они начинали разговоры с упоминания актуальных котировок акций, перспектив их снижения или повышения, нытья по поводу сырьевых кризисов и возмущений по тем или иным вопросам, связанным как с политической, так и с экономической ситуацией в мире? Чаще их интересовала экономическая, а политическая шла в качестве дополнения, но разговор на этой почве мог завязаться длинный, временами переходящий в ожесточённые споры, оттого становившийся лишь интереснее.  
Ирвин Далтон точно не являлся зацикленным и узконаправленным человеком с замашками робота. Да, бизнес-среда была стилем его жизни и самой большой страстью, но и помимо крупномасштабных игр с сырьевыми ресурсами, у него без труда обнаруживались иные интересы.  
Когда в гостиной гас свет, а приглашённые гости покидали особняк Далтонов, отец становился другим человеком. Или другим собой, что ближе к истине. Ирвин не вздыхал тяжело, не говорил, как его все и всё достало, он просто переключался с одного режима на другой, и это не выглядело чужеродно. Всё проходило плавно и органично.  
Ноэль наблюдал за отцом и изредка задумывался о том, всем ли подвластно проходить через подобные метаморфозы. Спустя годы, он понял, что очень даже. Имелось бы желание, а умение приложится обязательно.  
Ноэль Далтон... Каким был он сам?  
Наверное, данный вопрос следовало задавать людям из его окружения. Но он не задавал, предпочитая самостоятельно копаться у себя в душе и в мыслях, перебирая образы и стили поведения, примеряемые в последнее время. Делая определённые выводы, находя ошибки и надеясь их исправить. Он не оставался доволен всем. Что-то ему нравилось, что-то не очень.  
И это тоже было нормально.  
Мысль о различных образах, свойственных одному человеку, посетила его совсем не напрасно и не возникла из воздуха. Она была напрямую связана с недавними событиями, и чем больше Ноэль об этом размышлял, тем сильнее прощупывалась связь, превращаясь из предположения в утверждение, сделанное не на пустом месте, а на основании совокупности многочисленных факторов.  
Не тратя времени на раздумья о том, что так настойчиво тянуло его в обожаемый туристами район, он приехал в «Си Лайф». И только оказавшись на месте, понял, куда привело его подсознание, желавшее не столько посмотреть на многообразие обитателей подводного царства, сколько снова очутиться в этой части города. Он не приезжал сюда, кажется, тысячу лет и многое успел позабыть, но, не будучи фанатом флоры и фауны, отлично мог прожить ещё столько же. Однако, поддавшись сиюминутному порыву, вернулся.  
Остановившись у центрального входа в аквариум, Ноэль замер на мгновение и обернулся, окончательно смиряясь с определённой мыслью. Отдал ей пальму первенства, понимая, что никакие аргументы не сумеют перебить это заявление. Как их не произнеси, все они останутся отговорками, призванными замаскировать истинные порывы.  
Да, да, да.  
Чёрт. Да.  
Ноэль нередко слышал фразу, гласившую, что люди, нарушившие закон, имеют обыкновение возвращаться на место преступления. И если в некоторых случаях это утверждение давало сбой, то в его ситуации служило отличным подтверждением. Он стоял на том же месте, откуда уехал буквально пару дней назад.  
Окно в номере отеля «Плаза Вестминстер Бридж», — первого попавшегося на пути и выбранного, скорее, методом тыка, нежели целенаправленно, — выходило на главную туристическую любовь — башню Елизаветы, которую многие по привычке продолжали называть Биг Беном, несмотря на официальное переименование. Он, проснувшись утром в одиночестве и подойдя к окну, наблюдал ту же самую картину, что и сейчас, пусть и с иного ракурса. Не рыб, разумеется. Башню королевы. И Вестминстерский мост — их с Лондонским разделяло незначительное расстояние — чуть больше десяти минут езды. И «Лондон Ай».  
Аквариум он тоже видел, когда на следующий день проезжал мимо в такси и, глядя в окно, размышлял о маске, которую у него, по всей видимости, украли. Прежде чем покинуть отель, он осмотрел весь номер, но так её и не обнаружил. Что ж... Возможно, к лучшему. Уже не имело особого значения: видели его без неё или нет.  
Отношениям на одну ночь всё равно не суждено продолжиться. Случилось и случилось. Прошло. Осталось в прошлом. Больше не повторится. Теперь всё вернётся на круги своя. Зато Стюарт, получив своеобразный отчёт, останется доволен тем, что к его советам прислушались, а не проигнорировали, как делали в большинстве случаев. Он же хотел, чтобы бывший клиент не сидел дома, а отправился на поиски приключений. Ноэль послушался. Отправился. Нашёл.  
Всё отлично.  
Ноэль прогуливался здесь, сменив обличье.  
Напоминанием о том, что он всё ещё «сын своего отца», служил кабриолет «Бентли Континенталь» чёрного цвета, — подарок родителей, — брошенный на стоянке и больше подходивший человеку, облечённому властью. Машина, в которой Ноэль сегодня — и почти всегда — передвигался по городу, с внешним видом диссонировала.  
Ноэль оставил костюм, чью марку определили с одного взгляда, дома. А вместо него вернулся к неформальному стилю, свойственному далёкой юности, когда он старательно выкарабкивался из цепких лап депрессии, спровоцированной мрачными событиями жизни. Никаких строгих рубашек, никаких пиджаков и шарфов, никаких начищенных ботинок. Зато в наличии чёрная толстовка, чей капюшон надвинут на лоб — натянут чуть ли не до глаз, кеды с изображением звезды, дополненной надписью «Converse», и совершенно не подходящие по возрасту и статусу браслеты с шипами — привет одному из давних выступлений, когда он изображал рок-звезду, рассекая по льду под «Show must go on». Выступление ему со временем разонравилось и подверглось резкой критике со стороны исполнителя, а часть аутфита осталась на память и вроде бы неплохо вписалась в повседневный наряд.  
Каждая новая программа представлялась Ноэлю идеальной ровно до того момента, пока не начинала прорабатываться новая. Естественно, что с каждым разом он всё больше усложнял программы, а не шёл по пути упрощения. Следовательно, программы-предшественницы поздним версиям проигрывали. В первых номерах многое можно было исправить, доработать и сделать лучше. Но Ноэль понимал это не сразу — с появлением определённого опыта. Понимал, приходил к выводу, что для своего времени они были прекрасны, но всё равно придирался к себе. В конце концов, когда-то и аксель считался верхом искусства. А ещё раньше его — страшно подумать! — вовсе не существовало, и героем-сенсацией ледового спорта был человек, способный откатать без помарок простейшую дорожку зубцов и ввернувший в неё такой же примитивный прыжок.  
Внутренний перфекционист нещадно трепал Ноэлю нервы, требуя совершенства и заставляя придираться к себе по мелочам. Негодовать на групповых чемпионатах мира, когда ошибались другие, а он злился не на них — на себя. За то, что не дотянул половину балла. Осознавал, что они бы, при всём желании, не спасли команду, но находил отличный повод погрызть себя.  
К костюмам у него претензий обычно не возникало. Да и чужие старания он ценил выше, нежели собственные потуги на создание шедевра в области фигурного катания.  
Ловя своё отражение в стекле, попутно наблюдая за акулами, плавающими прямо у него под ногами, Ноэль приходил к выводу: узнать в нём наследника Ирвина Далтона или некогда всемирно признанную и многими любимую спортивную звезду сейчас весьма проблематично. Конечно, если снять капюшон, всё сразу встанет на свои места, и правда откроется, но... он не собирался этого делать, предпочитая оставаться неузнанным. Его бы, конечно, не окружили моментально и не принялись трясти, пытаясь получить немного внимания к своей персоне, но Ноэлю приятнее было чувствовать себя невидимкой и предаваться размышлениям о чём-то своём. Он нуждался в тишине, способствующей успокоению, помогающей привести мысли в порядок и понять, какими судьбами его притянуло сюда. Ладно, не понять — смириться и принять такую правду, больше походившую на идиотизм в превосходной степени.  
Одно к одному — складывается, словно стена. Ни единой шероховатости — исключительно гладкая поверхность.  
Он здесь. Здесь и значимые места, отмеченные невидимыми маячками на невидимой карте. Лондонский мост на расстоянии вытянутой руки — ладно, немногим дальше, но всё равно не так уж много, — а отель и того ближе.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь, Ноэль? — спросил он у самого себя.  
И тут же усмехнулся, покачав головой.  
Кажется, вполне очевидно, что именно. Каждый новый вопрос — проявление глупого кокетства, способного делать очаровательными некоторых девушек, но абсолютно не украшающего мужчин.  
«Признай: просто хочешь снова с ним увидеться, — подумал Ноэль, продолжая потягивать через трубочку остывший напиток, запоминавшийся, прежде всего, ярко выраженной во вкусе примесью паршиво-химических искусственных сливок. — И не убегать, прикрываясь сомнительными отговорками, а продолжить общение».  
Подумал про себя, а ответил уже вслух:  
— Признаю.  
Глупо. И сами мысли. И поступок, за ними последовавший — стремление притащиться в центр города, рассчитывая на повторную случайную встречу, как бывает только в фильмах.  
То, что они расстались неподалёку несколько дней назад, вовсе не означало, что шанс, вернувшись, снова встретиться — так уж высок. Это вообще ничего не означало. Разве что подчёркивало безнадёжность положения. И заставляло признать, что категоричность не всегда идёт на пользу. Но кто же знал? Правильно, никто. Не знал и не предполагал.  
Я принесу тебе удачу, обещал Макс.  
А принёс в итоге головную боль в сопровождении множества разнообразных мыслей, не столько позволяющих, сколько заставляющих пересмотреть своё отношение к жизни.  
— Везде обман.  
Ноэль усмехнулся криво, прижал ладонь к стеклу, подавшись ближе и разглядывая очередную подплывшую к стенке аквариума рыбу. Стоило хотя бы ради временной очистки совести сделать вид, что заинтересован в обитателях морских глубин. Постоянно верить в это у него не получалось. Самовнушение не работало.

 

Звонок Рошель застал его на выходе из аквариума и стал полной неожиданностью.  
Ноэль с удивлением посмотрел на дисплей; пару раз моргнул, проверяя, не показалось ли ему. Не показалось. Это была именно Рошель. Мать редко звонила ему по будням. Обычно они созванивались на выходных или в преддверии оных и договаривались о встрече. Место оставалось неизменным — Ноэль приезжал к родителям и проводил вместе с ними почти весь день. Это было настолько непривычно, что один безобидный звонок мигом породил море подозрений и страх: случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Иначе и быть не может. Рошель не станет звонить просто так. У неё день расписан по минутам, а то и по секундам. И эти секунды она тратит на разговоры с командой, претворяющей её идеи в жизнь, а не с родственниками.  
— Мам? — осторожно спросил Ноэль, швыряя на пустующее пассажирское сидение пустой стакан из-под кофе и устраиваясь на сидении водительском. — Что-то произошло?  
— Милый, неужели для того, чтобы я тебе позвонила, что-то обязательно должно произойти? — удивилась Рошель.  
— Хм... В общем-то, да, — усмехнулся Ноэль.  
— У меня просто выдалась свободная минутка, и я подумала вот о чём. Почему бы нам не пообедать вместе? — продолжала Рошель, проигнорировав замечание сына.  
Ноэль нахмурился. Стянул с головы капюшон, провёл ладонью по волосам, сначала растрепав их, а потом снова пригладив и пропустив длинные пряди сквозь пальцы.  
— Просто пообедать?  
— Просто пообедать, — заверила его Рошель.  
— Хорошо. Давай.  
Рошель продиктовала адрес, и звонок тут же оборвался. Ноэль продолжал смотреть на телефон с подозрением. Его мать редко делала что-то такое, к чему подошла бы характеристика «просто». Особенно, если речь заходила о его прошлом, настоящем и будущем. Отец был бизнесменом, а она — бизнесвумен. Чтобы добиться присуждения этого звания ей не требовалось разбираться в тонкостях сырьевых отраслей промышленности. Достаточно было вылепить из ребёнка звезду и зарабатывать на его узнаваемости.  
Приглашения на совместные обеды во время рабочей недели чаще всего оказывались завуалированными деловыми предложениями, периодически рождавшимися в изощрённом уме богини топового эфирного времени. Напрямую она их обычно не высказывала, поскольку понимала, что в большинстве случаев её ждёт отказ, но неудачи не остужали её пыла. Ноэль, по горло наевшись когда-то замечаний от злопыхателей о том, что как фигурист он ничего собой не представляет, зато отлично состоялся в качестве очередного — на сей раз спортивного — проекта Ирвина Далтона, не хотел становиться ещё и проектом Рошель. Она предлагала ему съёмки в рекламе, она хотела, чтобы он появился на большом экране, сыграв в сериале, и даже написала под него пару ролей. Он отверг все предложения, и эти роли в итоге сыграли другие — профессиональные — актёры, куда органичнее вписавшиеся в задумку и сумевшие отлично передать характер. Рошель, конечно, обижалась, но попыток не оставляла и, оправившись от неудачи, снова начинала активную пиар-акцию, пытаясь заинтересовать сына теми или иными перспективными проектами. Потому Ноэль нисколько не удивился бы, узнав, что на месте встречи его ожидает не только обед, но и папка со сценарием пилотной серии какого-нибудь мозговыносящего сериала. Определённо, мозговыносящего. Других его мать не писала.  
Не сосчитать, сколько она создала персонажей и сколько жизней прожила. Но то, что принимала она написанное близко к сердцу, было очевидно. Заглядывая в гостиную, где она часто работала, сидя прямо на полу, Ноэль впадал в прострацию, замечая, как мать, не выкурившая в жизни ни одной сигареты, подносит к губам два сложенных пальца, делает вид, что затягивается, и снова принимается печатать. Иногда рыдает навзрыд без особого на то повода. Носит старые свитера с торчащими петлями, которые в любой другой ситуации вышвырнула бы на помойку, предварительно надев резиновые перчатки, чтобы не прикасаться к этой гадости напрямую, пьёт растворимый кофе, обычно именуемый дрянью, и читает дешёвые романы, позднее жалуясь на их абсурдность. Но если героиня читает, носит и пьёт это, то и ей нужно прочувствовать героиню. В мелочах увидеть, примерить на себя.  
Форменный дурдом.  
Стоило Рошель вернуться из мира придуманного в мир реальный, как она вновь становилась самой собой, и Ноэль без труда узнавал мать, но наблюдение за процессом работы наталкивало на мысли об экскурсии в психушку. Глядя на остальных сценаристов, с которыми Рошель работала в группе, Ноэль приходил к выводу, что подобные странности были не только у неё, но и у всех остальных. Неудивительно, что она легко находила с ними общий язык. Её основной соавтор был постоянным гостем в доме Далтонов. Когда Рошель работала на пару с ним, всё выглядело вменяемо — вместо театра одного актёра Ноэль наблюдал миниатюры, разыгранные на двоих, споры, обсуждение жизни несуществующих людей с таким азартом, словно речь шла о самых близких и любимых родственниках.  
Ладно. Стоит признать: всё складывалось не настолько плачевно, как представлял Ноэль. На самом деле, дуэт создавал отличные вещи, в которых всего было в меру. Рошель не позволяла соавтору скатываться в кровавый беспросвет и мрачность, а Крейг на корню истреблял излишнюю сопливость повествования. За годы совместного творчества они успели выучить слабые места напарника и старались исправить провисания, по мере их возникновения, чтобы к финалу не осталось ни одного напрасно введённого в сценарий эпизода. Видимо, получалось. Результаты их работы постоянно отмечали, как пример для подражания. Если в титрах соседствовали фамилии Далтон и Уоррен, можно было сразу, без колебаний заявлять, что это очередной потенциальный хит. И утверждать, не боясь промахнуться, что спустя определённое время, права на экранизацию будут проданы — творение звёздного дуэта получит зарубежную адаптацию, а после удачной сделки их гонорары вновь поднимутся, хотя и без того исчисляются немалыми суммами. Чем выше рейтинги, чем больше зрителей, тем больше прибыли получают создатели сериала.  
Другое дело, что сам Ноэль сериалы терпеть не мог, никогда их не смотрел и принимать участие в съёмках не собирался. Когда ему было пять лет, Рошель всё-таки сумела настоять на своём, и он снялся в эпизоде одного ситкома, попав в массовку. Процесс удовольствия не принёс, и Ноэль сказал, когда они с матерью возвращались домой, что это был худший день в его жизни.  
— Весь в отца, — вздохнула она, стряхивая с воротника невидимые пылинки. — Что внешне, что характером.  
Ирвин страсть жены к кинематографу, мягко говоря, не разделял. Более того, высказывался гораздо жёстче и категоричнее, нежели Ноэль.  
Кажется, будущая чета Далтонов даже познакомилась, благодаря тому, что Ирвин раскритиковал творение Рошель, а она не смогла промолчать и нагрубила в ответ.  
Продолжал критиковать в дальнейшем. Она продолжала отвечать. Правда, выражения подбирали лучше, чем в первую встречу и старались обходиться без употребления нецензурной лексики.  
— Но, согласись, дорогая, твои творения — это совсем не Дали, — сказал однажды Ирвин.  
— Соглашусь, — ответила Рошель сдержанно, сильнее сжимая в ладони вилку, которую мысленно наверняка успела воткнуть супругу в глаз. — Он, смею напомнить, писал картины. Но раз ты настаиваешь на том, что результаты нашей деятельности можно сравнивать, тоже позволю себе высказаться. Если бы Дали занимался написанием сценариев для сериалов, все сломали бы себе мозги на второй минуте просмотра и массово загремели в психиатрическую клинику. Я не говорю, что он плохой художник, но странно сравнивать его картины и мои сценарии, не находишь?  
После нескольких лет ожесточённых споров о культурной ценности продукта, создаваемого Рошель и её командой, было принято стратегическое решение: более не обсуждать за ужином сериалы, чтобы комната не превращалась в поле боя, а над столом не повисало грозовое облако. Этот своеобразный пакт о ненападении с годами актуальности не терял, продолжая оставаться в силе. И, наверное, не в малой степени служил гарантом хороших отношений между матерью и отцом. Пока они не пытались лезть в профессиональную деятельность друг друга, раздавая ненужные советы, их можно было назвать гармоничной и счастливой парой.  
Встречу Ноэлю назначили в «Ритце», и он не сомневался, что его заманили на традиционное чаепитие. Не имеет значения, что на часах ещё не пять вечера, а гораздо меньше, главное — атмосфера, а здесь её создавать умели. Некоторые из коренных жителей в шутку заявляли, что пить чай в «Ритц» ходят исключительно туристы и снобы, но, как известно, в каждой шутке всегда находится доля, отведённая для правды. И здесь она тоже проскальзывала.  
Предчувствия не обманули. Интуиция сработала на «отлично». Рошель находилась не в одиночестве. Компанию ей составлял мужчина, которого Ноэль не помнил. Возможно, видел прежде. Возможно, неоднократно. Тем не менее, не запомнил ни лица, ни имени, как случалось с большинством знакомых родителей, мелькавших и исчезавших из поля зрения с завидной частотой.  
— Добрый день, — произнёс Ноэль, подходя ближе.  
— Здравствуй, дорогой, — отозвалась Рошель, поднимаясь с места и подходя ближе к сыну. — Я безумно рада, что ты принял моё предложение.  
От неё пахло духами Demeter, теми же, что и обычно. Что-то, связанное с дождём. В памяти Ноэля не сохранилось точное название, но запах он узнал бы из тысячи.  
Она дважды поцеловала воздух, так и не коснувшись губами щёк сына, но зато провела ладонью по его плечу. Чуть сильнее сжала предплечье и отпустила.  
— У меня не было причин отказываться, — резонно заметил Ноэль, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия мужчине. — Здравствуйте, мистер...  
— Чед Корнер, — представила своего спутника Рошель. — Ты помнишь Чеда, милый?  
— Нет. К сожалению, нет, — ответил Ноэль, пожимая его ладонь, отпуская и устраиваясь на пустовавшем прежде месте. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Корнер.  
Не сказать, что ему действительно было так уж приятно и интересно общаться с этим человеком. В настоящий момент, преобладало равнодушие, но с каждым моментом, проведённым в компании инициативной матери и её молчаливого спутника, Ноэль всё сильнее ощущал нервозность. Всё сильнее утверждался во мнении, что для него приготовили ловушку, и сейчас, пытаясь втянуть в разговор и делая вид, будто встреча организована исключительно ради общения и чаепития в приятной компании, виртуозно запудривают мозги.  
— Ничего страшного, — произнёс Чед. — Мы пересекались всего однажды, и было бы странно, если бы ты меня запомнил.  
— Значит, просто пообедать? — повторил не потерявший злободневности и актуальности вопрос Ноэль.  
Осторожно переложил себе на тарелку пару крошечных — буквально на один укус — сэндвичей с огурцом и лососем, опасаясь, как бы они не рассыпались в процессе. А, устроив их на тарелке, посмотрел с нескрываемым подозрением на мать. Она чувствовала себя преотлично, словно рыба в воде, и не испытывала угрызений совести по поводу своего — очередного и ставшего привычным — обмана. Она проворачивала подобный трюк не единожды. Не распрощалась со своими тщеславными планами и, по-прежнему, видела сына медийной личностью, считая, что он рождён блистать, а не прятаться в тени.  
Поскольку мистера Корнера Ноэль не помнил, приходилось лишь догадываться, кем является сегодняшний визави. Единственный мистер Корнер, которого Ноэль знал — не лично — и отлично представлял, выглядел иначе, отзывался на имя Кристофер и был эпатажным певцом. Мысленно нарисовать того в деловом костюме и без капли грима на лице не выходило. Чед, напротив, был одним из тех людей, которых сложно представить без костюма, но при макияже.  
— В противном случае, ты бы не приехал, — произнесла Рошель трагичным тоном и сделала небольшой глоток чая. — И упустил отличную возможность, которая тебе наверняка придётся по вкусу.  
— Точно, — согласился Ноэль. — Я бы не приехал. Ты хорошо меня знаешь, мам. Придётся по вкусу? Думаешь? У меня насчёт этого большие сомнения. Но раз уж звёзды выстроились в ряд, и я здесь, можно срывать покровы и раскрывать тайну, которую от меня столь тщательно скрывали. Какой проект, по твоему мнению, не обойдётся, на сей раз, без моего участия?  
— Пусть лучше расскажет Чед. Это его творение, и он понимает в этом больше моего, — Рошель не стала вдаваться в подробности и перекинула ответственность на своего знакомого.  
— Мистер Корнер? — Ноэль перестал гипнотизировать мать и повернулся ко второму собеседнику. — Что за таинственный проект, участие в котором вы собираетесь мне предложить? Если какая-нибудь трагическая мелодрама — сразу нет. И не только трагическая мелодрама. Если это проект, связанный с кинематографом, или реклама, ответ вы знаете. Нет. Я не снимаюсь в рекламе и не лезу на большой экран. У меня нет актёрского таланта, и это не моя стихия, даже если мама активно убеждала вас в обратном. Мама, при всём уважении, не способна трезво оценивать мои способности. Ей кажется, что ребёнок справится со всем, но это не совсем так. Вообще не так.  
Чед кашлянул. После такой отповеди ему вряд ли хотелось выносить свою идею на рассмотрение. Видимо, до появления Ноэля он всерьёз надеялся, что его идею будут презентовать другие люди, а он лишь подсунет контракт и предложит поставить подпись.  
_Здесь. И вот здесь, пожалуйста, мистер Далтон-младший._  
— Я не занимаюсь кинофильмами, — сказал Чед.  
— Тогда?.. — Ноэль выдержал выразительную паузу. — Чем же вы занимаетесь?  
— В моей компетенции находятся телевизионные проекты. Преимущественно — развлекательные телешоу.  
— И что вы планируете предложить мне? — спросил Ноэль. — Поехать на необитаемый остров в компании других более или менее известных личностей? Посудействовать в конкурсе талантов? Выиграть миллион благодаря своим глубоким познаниям? Или, может быть, обменяться с кем-нибудь супругой? Ах, да. Последнее невыполнимо. У меня же нет супруги.  
— Твоя ирония вполне понятна и оправдана, — заметил Чед; у него, кажется, была железная выдержка, другой на его месте уже давно поднялся бы из-за стола и удалился, сославшись на неотложные дела, требующие вмешательства. — Я много раз слышал, что ты — противник большинства телевизионных проектов и неоднократно отказывался от участия во многих программах, куда многие звёзды побежали бы сломя голову. Именно по этой причине за всё время существования нашего шоу я ни разу не предлагал на рассмотрение твою кандидатуру. В этот раз у нас тоже был полный набор участников, и я не подозревал, что придётся в последний момент задуматься о рокировке. Но жизнь — непредсказуемая штука, — он развёл руками, словно всерьёз сожалел о таком повороте. — Один из наших участников вынужден был покинуть проект из-за обострившейся старой травмы, и это поставило под угрозу вылета ещё одну участницу, оставшуюся без пары. Всё бы ничего, но это случилось незадолго до премьеры, и сейчас каждая минута на счету. У нас нет возможности рассылать приглашения и подолгу ждать ответа от кандидатов. А миссис Далтон была столь любезна, что предложила...  
— Не посоветовавшись со мной.  
Рошель поставила чашку на блюдце, накрыла ладонь Ноэля своей, слегка сжимая и не позволяя вырваться из захвата.  
— Ноэль, я знаю, что поступила не лучшим образом, но я действительно желаю тебе добра и хочу, чтобы...  
— Мам, хватит, — холодно произнёс он. — Мне уже давно не пятнадцать и даже не двадцать. Я не поведусь на подобные слова.  
— К тому же, Тэсса очень талантливая девочка. Будет безумно грустно, если она не сможет выступить в рамках этого шоу, — произнесла Рошель, убирая руку и отточенным жестом поправляя идеально лежавшие светлые волосы.  
Заискивающего тона, как ни бывало. И попыток давить на жалость — тоже.  
— Какое мне дело до талантливых девочек? — вскинув бровь, спросил Ноэль. — Их много, я один. И я не служба спасения, которая должна вытаскивать людей из жизненных передряг. А если что-то изменилось, то с каких пор я стал спасательным кругом для всех и каждого?  
— Кроме того, победа в этом шоу станет отличным подарком ко дню рождения, — продолжала Рошель, проигнорировав все заданные вопросы.  
— Чей день рождения ты имеешь в виду? — усмехнулся Ноэль.  
— Ну, разумеется, твой.  
— Он в декабре. Сейчас, если мне не изменяет память, начало октября.  
— Проект долгоиграющий, и завершится в начале января. Не день в день, конечно, но довольно близко. Не согласен?  
— И почему ты так уверена в моей победе? Может, я вылечу на первом этапе, не выдержав конкуренции с более сильными соперниками, — дёрнул плечом Ноэль.  
— Это вряд ли, — произнёс Чед, продолжая демонстрировать завидную выдержку, попутно излучая доброжелательность; видимо, желание заполучить Ноэля в проект было велико; как он сам признался, дела не терпели отлагательств, требуя моментального разрешения возникших проблем и не позволяя перебирать варианты. — Тэсс действительно зарекомендовала себя, как сильный игрок, а в твоих способностях сомневаться и вовсе не приходится. Я не могу знать наверняка, но сейчас процентов на девяносто уверен, что ваша пара будет любима зрителями, а номера получатся запоминающимися и привлекут немало внимания.  
— Вы что, хотите... Хотите, чтобы я... — Ноэль запнулся, не зная, что сказать.  
Догадываясь, но не признавая реальность происходящего. Ситуация шла вразрез с его планами и вообще-то их уничтожала к такой-то матери. Он ещё не определился с отношением ко всему происходящему. Не разобрался: хорошо это или плохо.  
В голове царил сумбур.  
— Снова встал на коньки и танцевал на льду, — закончила за сына мысль Рошель. — Да, Чед предлагает тебе именно это. Проект «Dancing on Blades», спустя несколько лет перерыва, снова возвращается в телеэфир, и у тебя есть возможность вернуться вместе с ним. Поскольку замена экстренная, нужен профессионал высокого уровня, который сумеет мобилизоваться в кратчайшие сроки и превратит номер-визитку в произведение искусства. Лучше тебя с этим не справится никто.  
— Я выступал в одиночном катании и никогда не пытался становиться в пару. Это сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Всё равно, что дать человеку ещё одну, абсолютно ненужную ногу и сказать, что теперь он должен приспосабливаться и ходить так. Вряд ли он придёт в восторг от предложения.  
— Это в новинку для многих, — заметила Рошель. — Не только для тебя. Не помню, чтобы тебя пугали какие-то вещи в фигурном катании. Обычно ты воспринимал трудности, как очередной вызов, и покорял новые вершины. Не пробовал раньше — самое время научиться теперь.  
— И когда же премьера сезона? — мрачно спросил Ноэль, не сомневаясь, что ответ его поразит.  
— В эту субботу, — произнёс Чед. — Времени на раздумья, как видишь, немного. Правильнее сказать, его вообще нет. Потому ты должен дать ответ прямо сейчас. Да или нет?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Кристофер Корнер - британский музыкальный продюсер, автор песен, певец. Солист проекта IAMX.
> 
> 2\. "Обмен женами" - британский документальный телесериал, с первых же показов приковавший внимание рекордной аудитории. Идея его проста. Две женщины, обе матери и жены (или просто "партнеры" для своих мужчин) соглашаются на две недели оставить свой дом, чтобы жить в другой семье. Для каждой из них эта другая семья - полнейшая загадка. Ключ от входной двери и адрес - единственное, что женщина получает перед переездом.


	8. Клуб одиноких сердец

— Можно войти? — поинтересовалась Вероника, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку, стоило открыть дверь. — Я не помешала?  
Она выразительно подвигала бровями, с осторожностью заглянула внутрь и тут же усмехнулась своим мыслям. В гостиной на барной стойке стоял один бокал, перечёркивающий идею романтического свидания, но зато служивший неплохой иллюстрацией одиночества.  
— Проходи, — хмыкнул Макс, отступая в сторону и позволяя бывшей супруге зайти в квартиру. — И нет, не помешала. В противном случае, я бы просто не открыл.  
— Сама галантность, — усмехнулась Вероника, снимая плащ и передавая его на руки Максу.  
— Какой вопрос, такой и ответ, — резонно заметил он, принимая плащ и попутно целуя Веронику в висок.

 

Пару лет назад они ещё устанавливали какие-то правила и договаривались о предварительных звонках перед нанесением визитов. Сейчас об этой практике оба благополучно позабыли — риск прийтись не ко двору и помешать, нагрянув в неурочное время, стремился к нулю.  
Само понятие неурочного времени с их жизнями не вязалось.  
Иногда Макс ловил себя на мысли, что развод был ошибкой, и они могли прекрасно существовать под одной крышей по сию пору. Всё равно ни он, ни она так и не сумели найти достойную замену. Недостойную, впрочем, тоже.  
Хотя, стоит отметить, изначально всерьёз идею со свадьбой никто из них не воспринимал.  
Неудивительно.  
Чего можно ожидать от предложения, больше походившего на дурацкий розыгрыш, нежели на реальное заявление о готовности передать в чужое владение свои руку и сердце? Пусть и не собственному желанию, а ради получения определённой материальной выгоды. Не какой-нибудь, незначительной и смехотворной награды, а очень даже внушительной и вызывающей неподдельный интерес.  
Вариантов с предложением замужества можно отыскать превеликое множество.  
Кто-то устраивает для избранницы романтический ужин, используя по полной программе весь арсенал безотказно работающих клише. Преподносит роскошный букет цветов, топит золото в шампанском, заранее готовит речь, не надеясь на красноречие и импровизацию, долгое время не решается перейти к самому главному, а потом опускается на колено и просит стать его женой. В заготовленной речи обязательно проскользнёт замечание о страстном желании просыпаться в одной постели, растить общих детей и встретить вместе старость. Кто-то, расписывающий жизнь по минутам, привыкший делать всё по плану и отрицающий любого рода манёвры, в этом вопросе не отступает от привычной схемы. Заранее обговаривает детали, приводя множество аргументов в пользу того, почему брак — дело нужное и важное, долго готовится к этому значимому событию, привлекает к организации торжества профессионалов с многолетним опытом. Проще говоря, подходит к решению вопроса со всем, присущим ему прагматизмом. Кто-то идёт по не совсем избитой, но всё ещё романтической дорожке, совершая во имя любви безумства локальных масштабов, и здесь единственное ограничение, которое существует — это бедность фантазии, в остальном — никаких границ и никаких рамок. Кто-то во время очередного совместного завтрака поднимает глаза, пристально наблюдает за своим партнёром или партнёршей и спрашивает будничным тоном: «Почему бы нам не пожениться?», получая в ответ такое же лишённое эмоциональной окраски согласие. Обыденно, серо, но тоже имеет право на существование. Не так ли?  
А кто-то, покинув гостиничный номер и молодого человека, оставленного там, приезжает к единственной близкой подруге на следующий день после серьёзного разговора с отцом и с порога выдаёт:  
— Ники, не хочешь со мной прогуляться?  
— Куда? — спросила она, посмотрев с подозрением; ничего хорошего от такого начала разговора не ожидала.  
— Под венец, — ответил Макс, жестом фокусника доставая из кармана спонтанно приобретённое кольцо и протягивая его Веронике.  
Ситуация — глупее не придумаешь. То ли трагедия, то ли комедия. Сходу и не разобраться.  
Первым делом Вероника разжала ладонь, и стакан со свежеприготовленным йогуртом спланировал на пол — подхватить падающую посуду они не успели. Содержимое выплеснулось, стакан разбился. Клубничная лужа, усеянная осколками — чудная аллегория. Сразу становится понятно, что ничего хорошего из затеи не выгорит. И новообразованная семья будет какой угодно, но только не счастливой.  
Какое тут счастье?  
Макс очаровательно улыбнулся, демонстрируя во всей красе голливудскую улыбку. Точнее, попытался изобразить нечто отдалённо похожее, потерпел фиаско, шумно выдохнул и, опустив голову, начал хохотать над происходящим, заставив единственную зрительницу недоумевать, какая муха укусила адекватного — вроде бы, уже не точно — человека.  
Не было ничего удивительного в том, что Вероника предложила ему проспаться. И не пить больше в таких количествах, а ещё — держаться подальше от кокаина, ЛСД и прочей химической дряни. На всякий случай.  
Не было ничего удивительного и в том, что услышав о предельной трезвости, Ники предложила измерить температуру и принять жаропонижающее.  
Удивительно, что в итоге она согласилась принять участие в спектакле и стойко прошла рука об руку с Максом целых пять лет, подав на развод не в первый же год, а лишь по истечении срока, оговоренного завещанием мистера Эллиота-старшего.  
Макс был уверен, что Вероника не выдержит рядом с ним и пары месяцев. Сбежит, роняя тапки и проклиная тот день, когда ответила согласием. Заявит, что брак с ним был самой большой ошибкой, возненавидит и неоднократно обвинит в том, что он испортил ей лучшие годы жизни. В конце добавит, что ни одна мечта не имеет такой цены, которую ей пришлось заплатить, и поставит истеричную точку, сказав, что ей не нужны подачки.  
Сомневался в ней. В себе — не меньше. Они смогли пройти предложенное испытание, чем удивили не только окружающих, но и самих себя. Себя, наверное, в первую очередь.  
Как показала практика, время изменило не только Максимилиана, но и Веронику.  
Она стала сдержаннее и мудрее. Единственное, что в ней осталось прежним — завидная целеустремлённость. Вероника хотела добиться высот в мире танца, и она уверенно продвигалась вперёд, несмотря на многочисленные неудачи. Макс наблюдал её тернистый путь в режиме реального времени, нередко выступая в качестве группы поддержки.  
Он не любил танцы прежде, вплоть до наступления знаменательного события, перетряхнувшего его относительно спокойную и стабильную жизнь. Ещё сильнее возненавидел — после. Но всё равно появлялся на соревнованиях, стоя в тени и наблюдая за Вероникой, летавшей по паркету и раз за разом выдающей новую историю в привычных декорациях. Латинская программа, европейская программа. Иногда — в обратном порядке. Определённый набор танцев. Разные костюмы и разные трактовки. Новое прочтение, как принято говорить.  
Разумеется, Майкла рядом с Ники уже не было.  
Спустя несколько лет мучений, нашёлся то ли заместитель, то ли заменитель, с которым она тоже сумела — не сразу, но лучше так, чем полное отсутствие взаимопонимания — наладить контакт. Макс пророчил паре танцоров обязательные отношения, и... ошибся. Отношения с Вероникой приписывали ему — постоянные появления на танцевальных конкурсах не прошли бесследно. Многие наивно считали, что его и Веронику связывает нечто большее, чем приятельские отношения. Многие же с чего-то решили, что он вполне себе бисексуален, а потому нет ничего удивительного в столь близком и, несомненно, тесном общении с танцовщицей.  
Максу было не привыкать к подобным заблуждениям — ему вечно приписывали романы с дамами, находящимися поблизости. Достаточно было постоять рядом, чтобы ему снова сосватали новую девушку. После того, как Майкл чуть ли не обручил его мысленно с Анастейшей, Макс перестал удивляться и даже начал находить в сложившейся ситуации особое очарование. Вместе с тем признавая: есть что-то фантастически-фантасмагоричное в том, как они с бывшим одноклассником махнулись пассиями.  
Ники и Ники.  
Одно имя. Разные люди. Очень. Запредельно. Разные. Общего — всего ничего. Сокращённая форма имени.  
Иногда, размышляя о таком повороте, Максимилиан начинал смеяться. По канону всё должно было сложиться иначе. Майклу сейчас следовало стоять на пороге квартиры мисс Грей, протягивая коробочку с кольцом и ожидая ответа. В то время как ему предписывалось просыпаться рядом с Николасом Риддлом, целовать его по утрам и от него выслушивать замечания о противном сигаретном привкусе на губах, который «я так и быть вытерплю, потому что это ты, а не кто-то другой». Но получилось ровно то, что получилось. Николас в белом костюме и с красным цветком в петлице достался Майклу, а он поспособствовал тому, что в белое платье нарядилась Вероника.  
Сюрреалистический спектакль, в котором они принимали участие, застолбив за собой роли без прохождения проб и изнурительной беготни по кастингам, набирал обороты и не собирался останавливаться на начальной стадии. Сюжет был простым, бюджет — огромным, перспективы — заманчивыми, а зритель — благодарным. А ещё взбалмошным и непостоянным. Непредсказуемым.  
Макс нередко думал о том, что отец может не сдержать слово, снова позвать мистера Коэна и потребовать переделать завещание, вписав туда несколько дополнительных пунктов. Согласие с этими условиями автоматически развязало ему руки, сделало Макса зависимым, и Джозеф наслаждался вновь обретённой властью, раскручивая марионетку так, как хотелось. И туда, куда ему хотелось. Никто не давал гарантий, и, наверное, стоило настоять на своём, хлопнуть дверью и уйти в никуда.  
Макс не смог пойти против установленных правил. Он предпочёл подстроиться под обстоятельства.  
Не стань Джозеф главой империи роскоши, из него получился бы неплохой режиссёр-постановщик, организующий не столько спектакли, сколько шоу. Из событий, свойственных предсвадебной суете, вполне можно было нарезать несколько выпусков и по особой договорённости пустить их в телеэфир. Церемония их бракосочетания, конечно, по значимости и размаху не была сравнима со свадьбой внука королевы, но тоже могла получить свою долю внимания. Удивительно, что Джозеф этого не сделал.  
Тем не менее, событие всё равно получилось громким и прошло с размахом, привлекая немалое внимание прессы, с удовольствием смаковавшей подробности, подсчитывающей количество приглашённых гостей, потраченных на организацию денег, стоимость свадебного торта, наряда невесты и украшения, появившегося на её руке. Жёлтые газетки не упустили возможности написать о том, что брак этот — чистой воды фикция, невеста не того круга, а потому надолго в семье не задержится, глянец притворно повздыхал о том, что один из самых завидных холостяков Британии связал себя узами брака, и, что логично, из рядов холостяков выпал.  
— Улыбнись, — сказала на исходе вечера Вероника. — Пусть все думают, что ты, на самом деле, счастлив, как никогда прежде.  
Она осторожно прикоснулась к уголкам его губ, попыталась поднять их вверх, чтобы получилось подобие улыбки, и улыбнулась сама, подавая пример.  
Она не могла стать счастливой рядом с ним.  
Он не мог стать счастливым рядом с ней.  
Но они всё равно поженились.  
После того, как были произнесены брачные клятвы, а ладони обоих супругов украсили кольца, Макс осознал реальность происходящего. Всё казалось забавным и не слишком реальным, пока они готовились к торжественному мероприятию. Пока все эти примерки, выбор вкусов торта и совместные выходы в свет были лишь частью приготовлений к финальному представлению. Но сейчас, когда всё собралось воедино, соединившись в одной точке, на руках у них оказалось свидетельство о браке, на пальцах поблёскивали тонкие платиновые ободки, а Вероника — его давняя знакомая Вероника, однажды приехавшая в боулинг и предложившая заключить сделку — внезапно превратилась в миссис Грей-Эллиот, став частью его семьи, Макс впервые столь ясно и ярко ощутил, какой бывает необратимость. На вкус и цвет. А ещё — каков её запах. Их персональная необратимость сроком на пять лет, за которые они должны успеть подарить Джозефу внука, а если первой родится девочка — двоих.  
Необратимость искрилась в бокалах шампанского, бежала вместе с пузырьками вверх, проскальзывала в отблесках бриллиантов и страз Сваровски, использованных для украшения платья Вероники, читалась в счастливой и поразительно непритворной улыбке Джозефа, впервые за долгое время пребывавшего в замечательном настроении, промелькнула в чернилах, коими были нанесены на бумагу подписи молодожёнов. Таилась в назойливом запахе цветущих магнолий, насаженных так густо, что от обилия розово-белого цвета начинала кружиться голова.  
Всё та же знакомая необратимость была в кольцах, которыми пришлось обменяться. Когда они делали это, у обоих подрагивали руки, и Макс готов был поспорить на что угодно: дрожь была спровоцирована совсем не волнением или предвкушением перемен, что принесёт с собой новый этап жизни. Оба, несмотря на предварительную договорённость, продолжали чувствовать вину перед новоиспечённым супругом.  
Пока другие женихи и невесты смотрели друг на друга с благоговением и неподдельной нежностью, они смотрели...  
Он и слов подходящих не находил для характеристики взглядов.  
Но зато отлично помнил, что надевая кольцо Веронике на палец, сказал не то, что обычно говорят мужья, вступившие в желанный брак.  
Он сказал: «Прости».  
Она подняла на него взгляд и ответила, прошептав одними губами:  
— И ты тоже прости.  
Никто, кроме них, этого не услышал. Для большинства присутствующих гостей они были счастливой парой, чьи отношения получили логичное и давно напрашивавшееся продолжение. Они знали правду и не питали иллюзий относительно дальнейшей жизни.  
Остаться наедине при таком количестве приглашённого народа было практически нереально, но они всё-таки умудрились сбежать. Вероника сказала, что им нужно серьёзно поговорить, и теперь проводила мастер-класс, пытаясь научить Макса улыбаться. А он думал о том, что в двадцать семь лет их привычные жизни пошли трещинами, и вот-вот рассыплются на куски. Получится ли собрать их заново? Та ещё головоломка.  
— Улыбнись, — повторила Вероника. — Пожалуйста. Всё-таки не на похоронах сегодня собрались.  
Он послушно выполнил просьбу, понимая, что подавленность не останется незамеченной для вездесущих представителей прессы, да и для гостей тоже.  
Ему действительно следовало взять себя в руки, перестать думать об упущенных шансах, потенциально поломанных жизнях и прочих факторах, мешавших расслабиться в этот вечер. Времени на размышления впереди маячило предостаточно, и не обязательно было омрачать ими свадебное торжество.  
— Не думай об этом, — произнесла Вероника, когда они оказались в гостиничном номере. — Просто не думай. Ты не можешь и не должен нести ответственность за всё. Ты не заставлял меня выходить замуж, этот выбор я сделала самостоятельно, изначально понимая, на что подписываюсь.  
— Обрекаю себя, — поправил Макс.  
Вероника, отвлекшись на мгновение от своего занятия, посмотрела в его сторону с недоумением и повторила с нажимом:  
— Нет, не обрекаю. Подписываюсь. Сама. По собственному желанию. Без сожалений. Всё нормально, Макс. Правда.  
Он внимательно наблюдал за её действиями, изредка отвлекаясь на созерцание празднично украшенного номера, цепляясь взглядом за белоснежные цветы. В конце концов, поднялся с кровати и подошёл к Веронике, чтобы помочь ей избавиться от маскарадного костюма.  
— А если ты вдруг встретишь мужчину мечты в самый неподходящий для этого момент? — спросил, осторожно вытаскивая шпильки из волос и передавая их по одной Веронике. — Понятно, что тебе захочется построить нормальные отношения, а не питаться суррогатом, который предлагаю тебе я.  
— А что, если его вдруг встретишь ты? — задала встречный вопрос Вероника. — Не думал об этом?  
Да, могло случиться и такое. Несомненно, могло. Конечно, думал. С момента помолвки и до церемонии бракосочетания он успел переосмыслить нарисованные перспективы неоднократно. В итоге все варианты, предложенные на рассмотрение, остались за бортом. Макс перебирал в уме все свои более или менее значимые романы, после чего приходил к заключению: не стоит таких жертв. Никто из тех, о ком о вспомнил. Возможно, Риддл — исключение из правил, но... События, с ним связанные — это давно и неправда. Не думать о людях, оставшихся в далёком прошлом, единственный оптимальный вариант. Этот не вернётся, а второго такого не будет.  
Да и не нужно.  
— Условия поставил мой отец, а не твой, так что моё участие в фарсе было обязательным. Твоё — нет.  
— И всё-таки?  
— Придётся мужчине мечты отправиться в свободное плаванье. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока не закончится оговоренный срок, — произнёс Макс, цепляя фату и сминая в ладони лёгкую ткань.  
Кусок тряпки, который стоил целое состояние. Иногда Макс всерьёз недоумевал, как людям не жаль выбрасывать астрономические суммы за бренд? Они с отцом зарабатывали на этом, и зарабатывали отлично, потому стремление людей припасть к миру моды от кутюр, в котором носовой платок стоит, как крыло самолёта, не могло не радовать. Но и удивлять тоже не переставало.  
Макс потянул, ослабляя, шнуровку на платье, которое ему не очень-то нравилось, но зато было мечтой Вероники. Когда-то она сказала, что если однажды ей доведётся выходить замуж, то под венец она отправится исключительно в платье от Веры Вонг. Макс торжественно обещал подарить подруге желанный наряд, если она вспомнит о старом знакомом и пригласит на праздник.  
Что ж, весьма символично получилось. Вспомнила. Пригласила.  
Макс провёл пальцем вдоль линии застёжек, ощущая гладкость ткани.  
Платье, ради которого, по словам Ники, стоило голодать месяц, только бы оно село идеально. Село. Она, правда, не голодала. Занятия танцами в режиме нон-стоп — постоянные тренировки и выступления — делали своё дело. Вероника держала себя в форме, и в дополнительных издевательствах над собой потребности не возникало.  
— Это не ответ.  
— А что это, по-твоему?  
— Попытка уйти от него.  
— Не уверен, что в ближайшее время в моём окружении возникнет такой человек, раз уж он не появился за столько времени. — Макс наклонился, стянул ассиметричный рукав и прижался губами к плечу, вдыхая аромат молочка для тела, которым пользовалась Вероника. — Те, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться, на мечту не тянули. Больше походили на мимолётные эротические фантазии без продолжения. Есть вариант, согласно которому тот, кто мне нужен, пока не родился или совсем мал, а потому не появится на моём пути в ближайшие лет двадцать. Тем лучше. Я не тороплю события.  
Губы прошлись по шее, оставляя невесомый, чуть влажный след на коже. И вместе с тем — ощущение приятного холодка.  
В совмещении подобных действий с разговорами о мужчинах мечты, предназначенных для обоих участников процесса, тоже наблюдалось нечто иррациональное и сюрреалистичное.  
— Ты допускаешь настолько значительную разницу в возрасте? — удивилась Ники. — С ума сойти, Макс.  
— А что такого?  
— Я была о тебе другого мнения. Никогда бы не подумала...  
— Может быть, — не стал отрицать Макс. — История знает и не такие случаи, потому я ничего не отрицаю. Мифический идеал вообще может не появиться, если уж на то пошло. Спустя сорок лет, бесславно потраченных в напрасных ожиданиях, я начну страдать, заливать горе коньяком собственного производства и, желая разнообразить унылые будни, покупать себе молоденьких мальчиков на ночь.  
— Макс!  
— Не удивляйся. Через сорок лет ничем другим, кроме денег, я их привлечь не смогу. А пока я рад отсутствию подходящих кандидатур.  
— Закон подлости всегда срабатывает в самое неподходящее время, — сказала Вероника, окончательно разобравшись с причёской, убирая фату и оставляя на волосах лишь тиару с прозрачными камнями. — Сегодня ты думаешь, что будешь до старости жить в одиночестве, а завтра тебя случайно обольют кофе, прошепчут извинения и убегут, а ты потеряешь сон, думая об очередных блондинистых волосах и очередных же зелёных глазах.  
— Почему именно такая внешность?  
— Просто у кого-то пунктик.  
— Давно нет.  
— Ладно, уговорил. Глаза могут быть другими. Я лишь выбрала самое сильное сочетание, которое подействует безотказно, но вносить поправки не запрещено.  
Процесс обнажения застопорился — фраза повисла над обоими, заставляя в очередной раз задуматься о сюрпризах, преподносимых жизнью. Иногда — неплохих, а иногда — нежеланных.  
Вероника так и не сняла платье до конца. Макс продолжал стоять при полном параде, обнимая бывшую спонтанно обретённую приятельницу, а теперь уже — законную супругу. Они отлично смотрелись вместе, это признал бы даже самый ядовитый и жёлчный скептик. Почти идеально. Если бы не одно «но», портившее идиллию. Знание, что кадр постановочный. Буквально во всём.  
Такие же идеальные, как и фигурки на праздничном торте, подумал Макс.  
Разве что глазури не хватало для пущего блеска.  
— Это был бы отличный сюжет для нашей личной трагедии, — произнёс Максимилиан, усмехнувшись и накручивая на палец прядь чужих волос.  
— Но это не драма, а проза жизни. А если и трагедия, то небольшого масштаба, — заметила Вероника, запрокинув голову и прижавшись затылком к его плечу. — Понимаешь ли, Макс, людям, если они хотят получить что-то, в большинстве случаев, приходится чем-то пожертвовать. То, от чего отказываюсь я, стоит не настолько высоко, чтобы жалеть и посыпать голову пеплом. По сути, наш брак мало чем отличается от любого другого, в который я могла бы вступить — не вижу ничего принципиально нового. Но, кажется, будь я лесбиянкой, твоя жизнь стала бы в разы проще.  
— С чего ты взяла?  
— Тебе не пришлось бы думать, как сильно я страдаю, находясь рядом с привлекательным мужчиной, но не имея возможности залезть ему в штаны. Точнее, возможность-то у меня есть, но финал эксперимента достаточно предсказуем. Можно не устраивать дополнительные проверки.  
— Меня волнует не только это.  
— Что тогда?  
— Дети.  
— Что с ними?  
— Ты думала о них? Не вообще, в проекте далёкого будущего, а в самое ближайшее время.  
— Вполне. С точки зрения специалистов, двадцать семь лет — отличный возраст для материнства. Я сама давно не ребёнок, но и в зону риска ещё не перешла. Возможно, я бы даже озаботилась поисками подходящего донора в ближайшие полгода, год, два... — она взмахнула рукой, затянутой в кружевную перчатку. — Да, я бы озаботилась этим. Но так получилось, что подходящий мужчина сам меня нашёл и сделал предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Будем честны, если бы мне дали на выбор нескольких кандидатов, с которыми я встречалась и спала прежде, а рядом с ними поставили тебя, я не стала бы думать долго. Из всех, кого я знаю и знала прежде, ты стал бы самым подходящим вариантом.  
— Из-за денег?  
— Разумеется, нет, — ответила Вероника, поворачиваясь к Максу, обхватывая его лицо ладонью и осторожно проводя по коже острыми ногтями, покрытыми малиновым лаком. — Всё исключительно потому, что ты красивый, умный, заботливый и вообще...  
— Насильник?  
Подсказка вышла так себе. Вероника не оценила. Нахмурилась и произнесла мрачно:  
— Кретин.  
— Отличные характеристики. Что первая. Что вторая, — заметил Макс.  
Ногти сильнее впились в кожу, словно Ники всерьёз собиралась расцарапать ему лицо, чтобы заткнулся и не портил вечер размышлениями о своих прежних поступках.  
— Прекрати, — попросила Вероника. — Это было давно. Сказать, что неправда — не могу, но то, что давно — неоспоримо, и мы оба это знаем. А ещё мы знаем, что ты совершённым поступком отнюдь не гордился. Все совершают ошибки. Не все их способны исправить. Кто-то и не пытается, не считает их таковыми. Ты не из их числа. Потому перестань вспоминать о той истории. Она стала данью прошлого, не стоит тянуть её в настоящее и будущее.  
— А генетика? Что прикажешь делать с ней?  
— Генетика? Непредсказуемая и неоднозначная штука, споры о которой не утихнут никогда. Я не думаю о ней. Чего и тебе желаю. Лучше вернёмся к нашему разговору о том, что ты заботливый и вообще...  
— Вообще что?  
— Вообще всё. Вместе. И сразу. Воплощение моего представления об идеальном потенциальном отце. Но, если быть откровенной, деньги тоже играют свою роль. Я не представляю себе ни одной матери, которая не хотела бы благополучия своему ребёнку, начиная с самого раннего его возраста. Я не говорю сейчас о тех девушках или женщинах, которые вообще не планировали рожать, а случайно залетели и вовремя не сделали аборт. Больше о тех, которые изначально знали, на что идут. Да, деньги — важный элемент, но не главный.  
— Что тогда — главный?  
— Сложно сказать.  
— Попытайся.  
— Девочки любят страдать по мальчикам, которые им никогда не достанутся и даже не посмотрят в их сторону, — пространно заметила Вероника. — Делать неправильный выбор и отчаянно залипать на тех, у кого омерзительная репутация — это у них в крови. Допустим, одно время я тоже страдала. Допустим, даже умудрилась влюбиться, но держалась на расстоянии, чтобы не потерять этого человека совсем. Потом он улетел на три года в Штаты, дав мне столь необходимую передышку и позволив вволю настрадаться в одиночестве. И страдала я отменно, постепенно дойдя до того, что внезапно проснувшаяся любовь столь же внезапно, как появилась, приказала долго жить. Мои гормоны успокоились и перестали бушевать в присутствии этого человека. Чему я, пожалуй, рада. Если бы я в своё время не переболела тобой, сейчас было бы сложнее. Но я это сделала. Однако мечта, исполнившаяся с опозданием, не перестаёт быть исполнившейся мечтой. А они — такая редкость, что их невозможно не ценить.  
— Ники... — растерянно произнёс Макс и запнулся, не зная, что можно добавить к признанию Вероники.  
Она приложила ладонь ему ко рту, запрещая продолжать.  
— Не думай об этом и не акцентируй нарочно внимание на происходящем. По сути, ничего не изменилось. Ты работаешь над своими проектами, я тренирую детишек и мечтаю о собственной танцевальной школе, медленно, но уверенно продвигаясь к исполнению мечты. Ничего не изменится, кроме того, что у нас появится общий ребёнок. Сегодня первый день нашего соглашения, а ты уже успел обвинить себя в том, что сломал мне жизнь этим предложением. Я ожидала подобного от кого угодно, но не от тебя. Забудь обо всём, что я сказала прежде. Это, правда, в прошлом. У нас есть общая лодка и пять лет на то, чтобы спокойно плыть по течению. Когда время выйдет, нам дадут вёсла, разрешат выбирать направление и грести. И мы поплывём туда, куда нам нужно. Каждый в свою сторону. Время летит быстрее, чем тебе кажется. Мне не пятнадцать, чтобы топить кораблик ради внезапно вспыхнувшей любви. Тебе вроде бы тоже. Мы обязательно справимся. Всё просто, если не усложнять ситуацию намеренно. Вот увидишь.  
— Ты — чудо, — сказал Макс, поправляя тиару, которая успела съехать набок.  
— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь через пять лет, — усмехнулась Ники.

 

Спустя не то, что пять, а целых восемь лет, прошедших после заключения брака, он готов был повторить точно те же слова, что и прежде.  
Не последнюю роль в формировании подобного отношения, вероятно, сыграл собственный настрой и расхождение реальности с нарисованными воображением кошмарами. То, что в изначальной версии представлялось Максу филиалом ада на земле, получилось вполне неплохим, в некоторой мере даже захватывающим мероприятием, затянувшимся, по милости Джозефа, на пять лет. Когда оговоренные сроки подошли к концу, они с Вероникой благополучно развелись, сославшись на то самое — столь знаменитое и востребованное — несовпадение в характерах и разногласия, возникшие на этой почве.  
Разливая вино теперь уже в два бокала, Макс наблюдал за Вероникой, отмечая, что с годами она стала, пожалуй, только привлекательнее. В ней изменилось многое, если не сказать — всё. Училась быстро, да и вообще на отсутствие манер с её стороны жаловаться не приходилось. Как и не приходилось краснеть за неё перед родственниками во время семейных торжеств или перед посторонними людьми во время выходов в свет. Она была воспитанной, элегантной, утончённой, начитанной и умело поддерживала любую беседу. Идеальная спутница не менее идеального мужчины, как иногда называли их пару в глянце.  
Впрочем, рядовые сотрудники глянцевых журналов вообще отчаянно любили разбрасываться этим словом, питая к нему совсем не тайную страсть и навешивая его буквально на каждого человека, засветившегося в светской хронике.  
Стиль одежды Вероники с годами тоже претерпел определённые изменения. В настоящее время она вполне могла войти в число самых элегантно одетых женщин Великобритании. Само воплощение женственности — она предпочитала обувь на высоком каблуке и когда выходила на паркет, и в повседневной жизни, не гналась за вычурными украшениями, предпочитая им строгую классику, а ещё — отчаянно полюбила платья. И здесь её вкусы во многом определялись проверенной годами классикой. Маленькое чёрное платье, как основа гардероба, всё остальное — необходимые дополнения.  
Волосы она больше не расцвечивала мелированием, и чёрно-рыжее сочетание сменилось однородным цветом.  
Макс внезапно поймал себя на мысли о том, что немного скучает по этому сочетанию.  
Мысль о волосах исключительно рыжих, без каких-либо вкраплений и дополнительных цветов, появилась спонтанно, внезапно, — переход получился слишком быстрым, — но моментально вытеснила все остальные.  
Привычная обстановка сменялась интерьерами номера в отеле. Во рту пересохло. Видение, и до того преследовавшее его по пятам, стало особенно ярким, объёмным — эффект 3D без специальных очков, — затмевающим всё остальное. Макс окунулся в это трёхмерное изображение с головой, чтобы уже через пару секунд быть отброшенным в реальность. И осознать, что загадочного юноши, напоминанием о котором служит украденная маска, поблизости нет.  
Здесь только он сам и его бывшая супруга.  
Рука дрогнула, вино тонкой струйкой полилось мимо бокала. Благо, что было его совсем немного, и Макс, схватив салфетку, быстро швырнул её на стойку, успев до того, как вино попало на пол.  
Вероника его сиюминутное замешательство не заметила. Всё её внимание было приковано к экрану смартфона. Она просматривала что-то, время от времени проводя пальцем по тачскрину то вверх, то вниз. И отвлеклась лишь после того, как Макс подошёл ближе и протянул ей наполненный бокал.  
— Спасибо, — произнесла, откладывая телефон в сторону и делая небольшой глоток. — Сладкое?  
— Да, — ответил Макс, взяв в руки бутылку и внимательно изучив этикетку. — Тебе не нравится? Если не нравится, могу подыскать что-нибудь другое.  
— Нет-нет, — поспешила заверить его Вероника, усмехнувшись. — То, что нужно. В самый раз. Должно же быть в моей жизни хоть что-то сладкое.  
— Дела обстоят настолько плохо?  
— Это была адская неделя, — произнесла Вероника, сделав ещё один глоток и опустив бокал на стойку, — и следующая обещает быть не менее напряжённой. Винить мне некого, я сама ввязалась в борьбу, и раз сама всё начала, обязательно пройду весь этот путь, от начала и до конца. Опустить руки и признать поражение было бы в разы проще, но я не для того готовила своих ребят, проводя с ними столько времени и едва ли не жертвуя сном, чтобы они сливались на старте. Я уверена, они ещё неоднократно проявят себя. Было бы самонадеянно говорить, что они — лучшие из лучших, но то, что они не хуже остальных — очевидно.  
— Проект?  
— Ну да. Я говорила тебе о нём несколько месяцев назад. Но тогда он был исключительно в планах, а теперь мы вплотную подошли к реализации. Начались отборочные туры, и я всерьёз собираюсь разнести вместе со своими подопечными команды соперников, не оставив от их уверенности камня на камне.  
— Исторический момент наступил, — усмехнулся Макс. — Ты долго к этому готовилась, и твоё время настало. Ученица всерьёз намерена доказать учительнице, что способна не только достичь уровня её мастерства, но и превзойти его. Верно?  
— Там будут не только ученики Энджи, — резонно заметила Вероника, подарив Максу выразительный взгляд, говоривший намного больше слов.  
— Не только, — согласился Макс. — Но тебя ведь остальные не интересуют. Ты планируешь своеобразно сразиться именно с ней и доказать, что все заявления Николаса о твоей деревянности на паркете — это чушь собачья, и сам он — идиот, неспособный находить подход к партнёрше. А мать его — далеко не лучшая в своём деле. Может, раньше и была такой, но настало время подвинуться и уступить дорогу молодым.  
— Макс...  
— Да?  
— Не хотела этого говорить, но иногда я всерьёз ненавижу тебя.  
— За что?  
— За то, что ты настолько хорошо меня знаешь, — хмыкнула Вероника, вновь взяв в руку бокал, но не прикасаясь к напитку, лишь задумчиво его разглядывая. — Разумеется, на конкурсе будут и представители других школ. Возможно, найдётся место не для профессиональных танцоров, а для талантливых самоучек... Но для меня принципиально знать и видеть, как мои ученики на каждом из этапов отбора делают учеников Энджи по всем пунктам, не оставляя им шанса на победу. Я бы хотела этого. Очень. Но я понимаю, что это больше мечты, нежели реальность. Несмотря ни на что, она всё ещё в отличной форме, и её воспитанники дадут фору кому угодно. Столкновение будет жарким и эмоциональным. Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Но вместе с тем, думаю, что оно вымотает мне все нервы и...  
— Тогда зачем оно тебе?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Столкновение и сам процесс борьбы должны приносить удовольствие, — произнёс Макс. — Если от него одна головная боль... Зачем оно вообще нужно? Правда, зачем? Тебе не семнадцать лет, и ты не зависишь от мнения этой женщины. Она не влияет на твою дальнейшую карьеру и уж точно не способна загубить её одним росчерком пера, оставленным в характеристиках. Да, в те годы у тебя не всё складывалось гладко, но в итоге ты сумела доказать, что попала в мир танцев не за красивые глаза. Напомни-ка мне, дорогая, кто неоднократно становился признанной чемпионкой на соревнованиях? Майкл, на которого ты возлагала большие надежды в школьные годы, был как-то причастен к этим событиям? Или всё-таки нет?  
— Нет, — тихо ответила Вероника, опустив голову, но было видно, что она улыбается. — Не причастен.  
— В том-то и дело, что нет, — повторил Макс, прихватив подбородок Ники двумя пальцами, приподнимая его и тем самым заставляя её посмотреть себе в глаза. — Я понимаю, что конкурс для тебя важен, тем не менее, не стоит зацикливаться на нём и делать победу смыслом жизни. Наслаждайся процессом и не думай ни о чём. Если не сложится в этот раз, поздравишь её детишек с победой, а в следующий раз сама будешь принимать поздравления. А пока лучше скажи: куда подевала Марка? Снова отправила играть в шахматы или на занятия в клуб юных джентльменов?  
— Никуда не девала. За ним приехала София, и, если не ошибаюсь, все втроём, вместе с Джозефом, они собирались посетить этим вечером какой-то спектакль. Ночевать Марк тоже останется у них. Как видишь, я осталась не у дел, потому и решила заглянуть на огонёк, в надежде, что меня не прогонят. Не прогонят же? — спросила Вероника.  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Макс, разжимая пальцы и упираясь локтями в стойку.  
Пить ему уже не хотелось.  
После внезапной, как вспышка в ночи, мысли об обладателе рыжих волос, все остальные благополучно капитулировали.  
Спонтанный морок отступил, но присутствие постороннего явственно ощущалось в комнате. Для Макса, само собой. Глядя по сторонам, он всюду видел силуэт знакомого незнакомца. Как и там, освещённого лунным светом, приспускающего рубашку с одного плеча, поправляющего ленты на затылке. Медленно поворачивающегося на голос, к нему обращённый.  
Россыпь бледных веснушек на молочной коже, не знающей в условиях дождливого Лондона загара, чёткий контур не болезненно-ярких, но всё ещё припухших губ. Татуировка на левой стороне шеи — подобие штрих-кода и надпись, проходившая по нижнему краю, которые Макс внимательно разглядел лишь утром, при хорошем освещении.  
Все мысли Макса сейчас были об этом загадочном юноше.  
Вероника чужих настроений не замечала и, несомненно, не догадывалась, о чём может размышлять бывший супруг.  
Каких-то семь дней назад Макс и сам не мог представить, что захочет выйти с кем-то за рамки отношений-однодневок. Не думал, что сумеет без труда представить, как в его квартире находится не только давно знакомая и ставшая родной, во всех смыслах слова, леди, но и практически незнакомый парень. Он не до конца понимал, чем спровоцированы стремительные перемены мировоззрения, но знал наверняка: не отказался бы сейчас созерцать рыжеволосого парня, сидящим на месте Вероники. Задать ему все интересующие вопросы, перестать мучиться от неизвестности и узнать, наконец, имя, коснуться ладонью его щеки, убирая прядь длинных волос, его взгляд перехватить.  
Не зеленоглазый и уж точно не блондин. Ники, пытаясь спрогнозировать причину возможного краша, ошиблась. Да и кто бы не промахнулся, зная его предпочтения в плане внешности?  
_Парень «Праздник каждый день...»_  
— А как прошла твоя неделя? — спросила Вероника.  
— Более или менее.  
— Ты, как и всегда, бесконечно многословен.  
— Просто не люблю разговаривать о работе ещё и за пределами работы, но, увы, кроме неё мне не о чем поведать благодарной слушательнице. Разве что... На следующей неделе я улетаю в Нью-Йорк. Не знаю точно, сколько там пробуду, но около недели потратить придётся. Это очередная рабочая поездка, потому о ней тоже рассказывать особо нечего. Нужно уладить кое-какие дела, проконтролировать всё происходящее и вплотную заняться проектом, о котором я задумывался неоднократно, но пока так и не реализовал. Сейчас отличное время для его старта.  
— Что за проект?  
— Рекламный, само собой. Другими я почти не занимаюсь.  
— Концепт?  
— Увидишь. Со временем всё увидишь, — пообещал Макс. — Но уже сейчас, на подготовительном этапе, я могу сказать, что ничего подобного по масштабам наш конгломерат не...  
Его попытка рассказать о готовящейся кампании в двух словах была прервана звонком.  
— Извини. Мне, похоже, придётся отвлечься от нашей беседы, — оповестил Макс Веронику, посмотрев на дисплей и увидев там имя двоюродного брата.  
Открытие стало неприятным и не на шутку раздражающим; первым порывом было сбросить вызов, но, раскинув мозгами, Максимилиан пришёл к выводу: лучше не рисковать и не пускать дело на самотёк. Лиам умел находить приключения на свою голову. И ладно, если бы поисками ограничивался. Но он этого не делал. Периодическое упоминание его имени в скандалах, отбрасывало тень на репутацию семьи, и, как считал Джозеф, негативно сказывалось на работе конгломерата. Обязанность пресекать неприятности, связанные с Лиамом, тоже лежала на плечах Макса.  
Вероника когда-то заметила, что не совсем понимает, зачем Максу нужен ещё один ребёнок, если с этой ролью прекрасно справляется Лиам.  
— Конечно. Никаких проблем, — понимающе кивнула Ники. — Не будешь против, если я включу телевизор?  
— Включай, если хочешь. Должен же он хотя бы изредка работать, — ответил Макс, прихватывая телефон и покидая гостиную.  
Он морально готовился к очередной нервотрёпке — чем-то иным разговоры с кузеном, приходившиеся на вечера уик-энда, оборачивались до обидного редко.  
Макс сделал глубокий вдох, шумно выдохнул и провёл пальцем по тачскрину, отвечая на звонок.

 

Лиам был верен себе. Как, впрочем, и всегда.  
Проведя за всю жизнь немалое количество минут — скорее, часов — в спорах с этим человеком, Макс придерживался мнения, что голосом его дорогого и до появления аллергической сыпи любимого кузена, можно без труда пытать. Выдержать его бесконечные жалобы на жизнь, претензии и упрёки, рождённые, по большей части, на пустом месте, выносить умел далеко не каждый человек. У многих настолько паразитирующий тип уже давно спровоцировал бы припадок. Финал расклада представлялся легко и просто. На статус «счастливого» он, разумеется, не тянул. Даже отдалённо. Даже микроскопически.  
Сегодняшний разговор от прежних бесед мало чем отличался. Во всяком случае, Макс, выслушавший просьбу, озвученную заискивающим тоном, особой разницы не заметил. Всё, начавшись за здравие, закончилось за упокой и снова свелось к осточертевшей просьбе занять немного денег. Выручить братишку, решившего сходить вместе с приятелями в ресторан, но оставившего карточку дома. Совершенно случайно. Да-да, это действительно нелепая случайность, а не искусно разыгранная комбинация. Как тебе вообще в голову пришло подобное, Макс?!  
Предложи им свои услуги мойщика тарелок, хотел ответить Максимилиан.  
Но, конечно, ничего не высказал. Пустив в ход избитый многими психологами метод, он досчитал до десяти и произнёс:  
— Хорошо, Лиам. Я приеду.  
В его адрес полились сотни благодарственных слов, но Макс не дослушал и оборвал звонок, чтобы вернувшись в гостиную, грохнуть телефон о стойку, представляя, как проворачивает тот же трюк с головой нерадивого родственника. Макс ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Лиам не случайно, а очень даже намеренно не взял свою карточку из дома. Он нередко так поступал, желая оставить средства, которые выделял ему фонд, в целости и сохранности, а развлечения свои оплачивать из чужого кармана. Запуская туда руку, невинно улыбаясь и искренне веря, что его манёвр никто не раскусил.  
— Что-то стряслось? — спросила Вероника, заметив перемены, произошедшие в настроении Макса.  
Перемены явно не в лучшую сторону.  
— Лиам. Мой дорогой кузен Лиам и его основательно заебавшие всю семью фокусы с забытыми перед выходом из дома кредитками, — ответил Макс, потирая шею. — Он снова решил угостить своих приятелей ужином, но почему-то позабыл предупредить заранее, что сделает это за мой счёт. И ладно бы только своих приятелей, которые теперь ощущают на себе всю неловкость ситуации, поскольку он обещал заплатить, и никто из них не взял с собой карточку. Но, в первую очередь, он забыл предупредить меня.  
— Поедешь спасать его задницу?  
— Сама как думаешь?  
— Без вариантов, — хмыкнула Ники. — Конечно, поедешь.  
— Да. Не хочу, чтобы этот случай просочился в прессу. Сама понимаешь, до каких масштабов журналисты способны раздувать любое безобидное происшествие. Напишут, что мы не даём несчастной деточке денег и держим его в чёрном теле, а сами...  
Макс повернул голову, посмотрев на экран впервые за вечер и застыв на месте, словно его только что поразил гром.  
Если бы его спросили, что он испытывает в этот момент, он не сумел бы сразу ответить. А если бы постарался, то, несомненно, получилась бы невероятная нелепица и околесица.  
Стоять с открытым ртом глупо в раннем возрасте. Разменяв четвёртый десяток, замирать в подобной позе — ещё глупее. Ценой невероятных усилий Максу удалось сохранить самообладание и вовремя захлопнуть рот. Изумление достигло рекордных показателей и сбило к чёртовой матери всю шкалу.  
Это не могло быть правдой, потому что...  
Потому что не могло быть правдой. И всё тут.  
Показавшись на пороге гостиной, Макс пребывал не в лучшем расположении духа, и посторонний шум его неслабо раздражал.  
Вероника, стараясь скрасить время ожидания, включала телевизор и наслаждалась просмотром какого-то шоу.  
Макс, до того не посмотревший на экран и болезненно поморщившийся от музыки, которая шла вразрез с его представлением о прекрасном, сейчас неотрывно смотрел на постоянно меняющуюся картинку, боясь отвернуться и пропустить хотя бы одну секунду выступления.  
_Он._  
Невероятно, но факт.  
Это был он.  
Тот, кто ещё недавно всеми правдами и неправдами жаждал сохранить инкогнито, ныне выступал в телевизионном шоу, транслируемом на всю страну.  
Когда он повернул голову, и камера поймала его взгляд, позволяя вновь заглянуть — своеобразно, но лучше, чем никак — в ярко-голубые глаза, Макс невольно прикусил губу. И перестал сжимать на ней зубы в тот миг, когда угол съёмки изменился — теперь камера демонстрировала зрителям ледовую арену.  
— Что ты смотришь? — спросил Макс, взяв пульт, чтобы Вероника ненароком не выключила или не приглушила звук.  
— Один из потенциальных хитов осенне-зимнего телевизионного сезона. «Танцы на лезвиях», — ответила Ники, не заметив ничего подозрительного в голосе бывшего супруга. — Сегодня премьера, а я, признаться, умудрилась забыть о ней, так что попала на неё случайно. В этом году программа после нескольких лет перерыва снова вернулась в сетку вещания и...  
Она, определённо, говорила что-то ещё. Много и увлечённо. Но Макс больше её не слышал. Он зачарованно смотрел на экран.  
Камера, словно прочувствовав желания определённого телезрителя, вернулась к рыжеволосому парню и задержалась на его лице. Он стоял, закрыв глаза и потирая ладонями предплечья. Рядом с ним находилась смутно знакомая Максу девушка. Она была начинающей, но активно светившейся на экране и в прессе то ли певицей, то ли актрисой, то ли всем сразу — Макс не помнил точно. До уровня сотрудничества с «Эллиот-групп» юная леди ещё не доросла, а, значит, и заинтересоваться ею повода не было.  
На экране появилась надпись с именами, и ведущий объявил выход.  
— Ноэль Далтон и Тэсса Трэвис.  
«Его имя всё-таки начиналось на «Н», — подумал Макс, пребывая в оцепенении. — И насчёт праздника он тоже не обманул».  
Его действительно назвали по-праздничному, и Макс безумно удивился бы, скажи Ноэль, что день его рождения не приходится на двадцатые числа декабря.  
Максу хотелось сорваться с места, схватить со стойки всё ещё полный бокал и... Либо выпить его содержимое залпом, не ощущая ни запаха, ни вкуса, либо резко вскинуть руку вверх, и опрокинуть всё на себя. Ощутить липко-влажные дорожки на коже, вдохнуть этот немного терпкий запах и вернуться к реальности. Хотелось, но не получалось, а в постороннем присутствии было ещё и нелепо, как-то совершенно незрело, по-детски.  
Пара, тем временем, выехала на лёд.  
Зал, словно только того и ждал, моментально взорвавшись громкими, почти оглушительными, аплодисментами и криками поддержки. Несколько зрителей подняли вверх плакаты, на которых Макс с изумлением прочёл совсем другое имя.  
— Номер семь. Ноэль и Тэсса, — повторил ведущий, отметая сомнения.  
А вместе с тем порождая ещё большее недоумение. Что означали те плакаты?  
Тэсса, наряженная в платье с пышной юбкой, остановилась прямо напротив судей. Судя по всему, в этот вечер она изображала куклу. О чём недвусмысленно свидетельствовал специфический макияж — красно-блестящие — как будто леденцовые — губы и излишне ярко подкрашенные щеки, немного угловатые движения, да и сам наряд, дополненный крупным бантом, прикреплённым к завитым волосам.  
Она стояла на месте, проводя ладонью по юбке и разглаживая невидимые или, что правильнее, несуществующие при таком типе покроя и пошива складки. Хлопала огромными накладными ресницами, украшенными стразами, и время от времени поглядывала в сторону Ноэля. Он пересёк ледовую арену, проехав к противоположному краю и принимая из рук какого-то мужчины, находившегося в зрительном зале и сидевшего в первом ряду, цилиндр, накрытый платком.  
Цирковое представление.  
Очевидное открытие.  
Цирк, фокусник, девушка-кукла, по совместительству ассистентка. Взаимодействие на арене не только ледовой, но и цирковой. Первая из историй, рассказанных на льду с помощью языка тела, с использованием пластики и профессионально поставленной хореографии, окрашенных химией-притяжением или же, напротив, отторжением между представленными и раскрываемыми в рамках номера персонажами.  
Ноэль, оказавшись рядом с Тэссой, запустил ладонь под платок, доставая оттуда белоснежную орхидею. Протянул цветок партнёрше. Она прижала ладони к груди, изумлённо посмотрела на Ноэля, вновь похлопав ресницами и с улыбкой принимая цветок. Поднесла его к носу, сделав вид, что наслаждается запахом, поднялась по ступенькам, приближаясь к столику судей, оставила цветок там. Медленно спустилась вниз, внимательно наблюдая за тем, какой презент из шляпы станет следующим.  
Макс делал ставку на кролика, хотя понимал, что от кролика, в отличие от цветка, избавиться будет не так-то просто.  
Он ошибся в выборе. Вместо пушистого ушастика Ноэль вытащил из цилиндра белоснежного голубя. Бросил цилиндр прямо на лёд и теперь удерживал птицу обеими руками.  
Тэсса взмахнула ладонью, Ноэль разжал руки, и голубь взмыл вверх, расправляя крылья, чтобы вскоре приземлиться на плечо того самого мужчины, передавшего Ноэлю головной убор.  
Пара участников, наконец, перешла от разыгрывания по ролям вступительного мини-спектакля к исполнению самого номера. Они синхронно выехали на середину, и свет в зале погас, став максимально приглушённым, зато вся ледовая арена теперь освещалась так ярко, как никогда прежде, создавая иллюзию реального циркового представления.  
Они стояли друг за другом. Тэсса впереди, положив ладони на плечи Ноэля, а он обнимал её одной рукой за талию.  
Вместе с тем заиграла и композиция, под которую предлагалось выступать этой паре участников. Идеальное дополнение к номеру, наиболее подходящий по всем параметрам саундтрек из всех, что можно было отыскать.  
Макс никогда не считал себя поклонником фигурного катания. По сути, он им и не являлся, потому не признал в случайном любовнике звезду. Изящные виды спорта всегда были для него чем-то загадочным и не до конца понятным. Что танцы, что фигурное катание. Что танцы на льду, являющие собой симбиоз.  
Макс не думал, что вкусы способны столь быстро меняться, но сейчас, как и около двух десятков лет назад, в его сознании и подсознании проходили стремительный перелом, переосмысление и выведение новых закономерностей. Второй раз в жизни его по голове приложило осознанием, что он неотрывно с дурно-подростковым восторгом залипает на чьё-то выступление.  
Точнее, не на сам номер, а на того, кто выступает.  
Макс не сомневался, что все остальные участники оставят его равнодушным. Все, но не Ноэль.  
В первый раз предметом грёз стал Майкл Лайвли, мелькавший вместе с Вероникой на экране ноутбука, сейчас — Ноэль Далтон на телеэкране.  
И хотя, на первый взгляд, ситуации могли показаться идентичными, на выходе наблюдалось одно огромное отличие.  
В Майкле Макс, сколь бы странно это не прозвучало, не видел самого Майкла. Он искал тот самый образ, который проявился в танце, и заставил себя иначе посмотреть на отдельный элемент привычного окружения. Получилось очень так себе. Построенное на заблуждениях восприятие реальности ни к чему хорошему привести не могло. Как показала практика, и не привело.  
В Ноэле он видел не этот образ, впервые попавший в поле зрения и привлекший внимание, а загадочного юношу, которого буквально несколько дней назад притискивал к ограждению моста. Юношу, которого заключал в объятия, чьё лицо обхватывал ладонями, долго и пристально смотрел в глаза. Юношу, которого жадно и вместе с тем довольно ожесточённо, отчаянно, словно жаждал выпить его дыхание — или напиться им самим, его близостью — целовал. Так, как никого и никогда. Забывая о собственном общественном положении, возрасте, имевшемся в анамнезе браке и прочих повседневных вещах — вообще обо всём, что раньше казалось важным.  
Макс готов был на что угодно поспорить: не будь на экране Ноэля, он бы давно щёлкнул пультом и отвернулся, а не ловил жадно каждое движение.  
Ноэль был глотком свежего воздуха. Ноэль был глотком воды, спасающим от жажды, раздирающей горло, будто наждаком. Ноэль был огнём, уничтожающим привычные стены его персонального бумажного города. Ноэль был тем ядом, что хочется добровольно запустить в кровь, расширив границы привычного восприятия, но, в отличие от запрещённых препаратов, он не находился вне закона.  
Хотя заключительная часть последнего утверждения начинала казаться Максу досадным упущением. Действовал на него Ноэль не в пример сильнее, чем могла бы подействовать любая химия.  
И если в тот вечер «Без надежды на повторение», Макс ещё сумел сохранить какие-то жалкие крохи разума, то теперь от них вообще ни черта не осталось.  
Две минуты. Всего лишь две минуты длился этот танец, а показалось, что целую вечность.  
История цирковой парочки, демонстрирующей мастерство на арене.  
Ноэль и Тэсса.  
Макс не знал точно, как давно эти двое знакомы и сколько времени уделяли тренировкам, но то, что на льду они превосходно взаимодействовали, было неоспоримо. Никаких резких — дёрганых — движений, никаких помарок. Всё плавно, слаженно, словно всю свою сознательную жизнь только тем и занимались, что разучивали на пару танцевальные номера, желая донести до зрителя свои истории, заставив поверить в реальность чувств и переживаний, раскрытых в этой профессиональной постановке.  
Хлопок в ладоши, вскинутые вверх руки, прыжок. Приземление. Лицом к лицу — профессионально отыгранный влюблённый взгляд. Имитация попытки поцелуя, отказ от задумки в последний момент. Попытка отдалиться. Переплетённые пальцы. Снова расставание. Игральные карты в руке Тессы, что летят между ними, заставляя Ноэля отпрянуть.  
Пара мягко скользила по льду. Не осторожно, а именно мягко. Создавалось впечатление, будто то, что они делают, нисколько не опасно и не грозит никакими травмами. Не лёд, а паркет, не коньки с острыми тонкими лезвиями, а устойчивые подошвы. Тем не менее, это был лёд, и каждая секунда, каждое неосторожное движение могло привести к падению.  
Макс впервые за долгие годы пришёл к осознанию: он боится, что внезапная мысль может стать правдой. Он боится, что Ноэль оступится и упадёт, нарушив это тонкое равновесие и разрушив сказочную атмосферу их номера.  
К счастью, не становилась.  
Ноэль продолжал уверенно скользить, как вперёд, так и назад. Время от времени их с Тэссой ладони соединялись, чтобы, спустя мгновение, контакт снова разорвался, и оба синхронно ушли в головокружительный прыжок. У Тэссы они выходили не настолько закрученными и явно включали меньшее количество оборотов, но общего впечатления это не портило.  
Макс, подумав о перспективе выхода на лёд, пришёл к неутешительному заключению, что сам не смог бы проехать больше метра, не пропахав покрытие носом. Что уж говорить о прыжках? Даже и заикаться не стоит.  
Тэсса держалась молодцом. Но если бы Макс не знал, чем она занимается, и впервые увидел на экране обоих, сразу бы понял, что именно она — приглашённая в шоу звезда, а не фигуристка. То, что в этой паре она не является непрофессиональным спортсменом, становилось понятно по некой неуверенности, проскальзывающей в движениях, в то время как у Ноэля сомнений в своих силах не промелькнуло вообще.  
Его запястье было перетянуто бинтом. Макс увидел это случайно, когда рукав фрака немного задрался. Увидел и задался вопросом: для чего так сделано.  
Ладони Ноэля повторно, как и в начале представленного номера, легли на талию Тэссы.  
Мгновение, и зал снова заполнили восторженные крики, стоило Ноэлю поднять партнёршу, практически усадив её себе на плечо. Тэсса прогнулась назад, лезвие второго конька оказалось как раз на уровне перемотанного запястья, вплотную прижалось к нему. Недавний вопрос благополучно разрешился, получив ответ. Не будь запястье перетянуто бинтами, лезвие могло оставить на нём, как минимум, памятную царапину.  
— Макс, — голос Вероники проник в его сознание не сразу, а когда это случилось, без внимания не осталась некая озадаченность, проскользнувшая в тональности.  
Вероника смотрела на Макса с нескрываемым удивлением.  
— Макс? — повторила она.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Не помню, чтобы ты был поклонником фигурного катания или танцев на льду, — сказала Ники немного растерянно. — Потому и удивляюсь реакции на это выступление. Впервые вижу тебя, выпадающим из жизни и не реагирующим на обращение.  
— Они... очень красивая пара, — без особого труда вернув завидное самообладание, ответил Макс. — Мне понравился их номер. Только и всего.  
— Ну-ну.  
— Не веришь?  
— Именно пара?  
— Именно пара. А что?  
— Знаешь, на мгновение мне показалось... — Вероника провела пальцем по краю своего бокала. — На мгновение мне показалось, что ты смотришь не на них обоих, то есть, смотришь как раз на обоих, но видишь только одного человека. И речь не о Тэссе Трэвис. Но это, конечно, ерунда и не может быть правдой.  
— Почему?  
— Я много раз пыталась заинтересовать тебя фигурным катанием, но ты не поддавался. Оно не цепляло тебя вообще никак и никогда, независимо от того, насколько умелыми были спортсмены, выступления которых я тебе подсовывала. Он, — Вероника бросила мимолётный взгляд в сторону экрана, — был, своего рода, сенсацией. Рождественский мальчик, подаривший Британии несколько лет господства на пьедестале, что на чемпионатах Европы, что на чемпионатах мира. Обычно газеты любят раздувать шумиху, раздавая титулы направо и налево, но его считали королём льда не за красивые глаза. Он был поистине прекрасен, и ему пророчили олимпийское золото, но как раз на Олимпиаду он не попал, а потом и вовсе объявил о завершении спортивной карьеры. Решили, что просто устал. Или, что звёздную болезнь подхватил. Причин, подтолкнувших его к принятию такого решения, никто не знал. Кажется, ему тогда было девятнадцать. Или двадцать. Точно не помню, хотя в своё время он мне нравился, даже очень. И я точно помню, что говорила тебе об этом мальчике. Неудивительно. Он, как бы странно не прозвучало, растопил тогда множество сердец. О нём говорили буквально все.  
— Я — нет.  
— За редким исключением, — поправила себя Ники, улыбнувшись. — Ты был как раз в числе таких исключений, дорогой. И это одна из существенных причин, способных объяснить, почему я нахожусь в некой растерянности.  
— Относительно? — спросил Макс, с раздражением глядя на дисплей смартфона и замечая новое сообщение Лиама, чьё поведение наталкивало на мысль о конях, бьющих в нетерпении копытом.  
— Вторая причина вполне очевидна. Он — совершенно не твой типаж и даже близко к нему не стоял. Но ты смотришь на него так многозначительно и многообещающе, что я начинаю чувствовать себя лишней здесь и сейчас, — заметила Вероника. — Смотришь так, словно он что-то значит для тебя. И даже не что-то, а очень многое.  
Макс не ответил. Лишь посмотрел, прищурившись, в сторону Вероники и покачал головой.  
«Что ж, — подумал. — С годами ты стала ещё и проницательной, Ники. Потрясающе проницательной».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Песня, под которую герои выступали: Britney Spears - Circus


	9. С доставкой на дом

На пассажирском сидении покоился ворох приобретённых накануне, но всё ещё непрочитанных газет. На пальцах осталось серое напыление потянувшейся от малейшего прикосновения краски, послужившее прямым доказательством не слишком высокого качества печати. Рядом с газетами расположился стакан с недопитым — на вынос — чаем и очки с тёмными стёклами. Не особо актуальные и востребованные в такую погоду, но жутко необходимые и активно используемые в целях личного комфорта.  
Стоило немного повернуть голову, и взгляд Ноэля моментально цеплялся за заголовки, самым невинным и непритязательным из которых был тот, что состоял всего из двух слов и сообщал всем желающим: «Он вернулся!».  
Нетрудно догадаться, о чьём именно возвращении шла речь в повествовании, и чьи кости так старательно перемывали успевшие позабыть о своей пламенной любви, а ныне вновь активизировавшиеся журналисты. Возвращение получилось не то чтобы триумфальным, но неожиданным, а потому, в представлении большинства, поистине ошеломительным.  
Участие Ноэля в шоу не было анонсировано заранее, и то, что он вообще появился на экране, многих поставило в тупик. Всюду и везде было заявлено, что Тэсса Трэвис в рамках шоу будет выступать вместе с другим фигуристом; новость о рокировке просочиться в средства массовой информации не успела, и Ноэль подозревал, что руку к этому приложил мистер Корнер. Сделал своим зрителям сюрприз, вместе с тем поставив Ноэля в неловкое положение. Выехав на лёд, увидеть плакаты с чужим именем было довольно неприятно, но Ноэль постарался воспринимать это на метр ниже и вообще не думать о подобных мелочах. Единственное, что должно было волновать его в тот миг — это грядущее выступление. И Тэсса, чью жизнь и здоровье вверили в его руки за пару дней до выхода на лёд.  
Поскольку его манера проката и выполнения определённых элементов разительно отличалась от манеры Тэда Джойса, хореографию пришлось ставить с нуля, и все три дня — со среды по пятницу — Ноэль вместе со своей напарницей провели на катке, чуть ли не ночуя на льду. Пытались притереться друг к другу и выдать совместными усилиями хоть что-то удобоваримое, а не провальное по всем фронтам. Кажется, на выходе получилось неплохо, тем более, если принять во внимание тот немаловажный факт, что большинство соперников Ноэля до участия в шоу занимались парным катанием, а он получил свою порцию славы, как фигура независимая, привыкшая полагаться на себя и принципиально не работающая в паре.  
Именно этим жюри его и упрекнуло во время выставления оценок, заметив со знанием дела, что вроде бы работает новообразованный дуэт слаженно, но Ноэль всё время перетягивает одеяло на себя, не позволяя Тэссе раскрыться и в полной мере продемонстрировать таланты.  
Первым порывом было показать всему составу жюри средний палец и удалиться из балаганчика. Вместо этого Ноэль улыбнулся и, поблагодарив за замечания, отдал слово Тэссе. А все свои претензии благополучно проглотил, вспомнив об обязательствах перед телеканалом, которые взвалил на себя, заключив соглашение с Корнером.  
В конце концов, его не заставляли насильно подписывать контракт, он добровольно поставил подпись на документах. Рошель прослезилась — притворно, впрочем, как и всегда — от радости, а он, отложив ручку, долго не мог понять, что толкнуло его на этот шаг.  
Не понял тогда, не сумел понять и теперь, когда с момента выхода на лёд прошло чуть больше семи дней.  
Он не хотел возвращаться. Определённо. Он успел отвыкнуть от атмосферы соревнований, от зрителей и того, как ярко они выражают эмоции, от аплодисментов, от грима, от специально подобранных костюмов. От журналистов, в конце концов.  
Сейчас всё это вновь ворвалось в его жизнь, обещая задержаться там на три месяца. Мало или много? Неизвестно. Он не определился с ощущениями. В один из дней обозначенный срок представлялся бесконечным, в другой — каплей в море, не стоящей внимания.  
Если им с Тессой суждено дойти до финала, они представят на суд профессионального жюри и зрителей ещё шесть номеров. Шесть историй и шесть жизней, которые им предстоит прожить на глазах у миллионов наблюдателей, находящихся, как в зале, так и по ту сторону экрана. Приготовиться к критике, ошибкам, падениям. Последнего пункта лучше избегать, но, как известно, от несчастных случаев никто не застрахован.  
Думая периодически о том, каким может быть его возвращение на ледовые арены, Ноэль представлял всё иначе, не так, как сложилось в реальности. Вероятно, всё дело было в напарнице, которую он пока не научился воспринимать в новом качестве, считая неким балластом для своих способностей и навыков. А, может, в нём самом, потому что участие в телевизионном шоу не приносило ему радости, схожей с той, что давали соревнования. Зато мрачных мыслей было навалом, и, сколько бы он не пытался от них отделаться, добиться блестящего результата не получалось.  
Никак.  
Субботний день принёс с собой мысли о свободе от тренировки, в которую он сначала не поверил. Мелкую морось, рассеявшую надоедливый густой молочный туман. И приглашение на обед от отца, выразившего надежду и желание увидеться с Ноэлем. У него не было причин отказываться, и он, отпустив воронов на традиционную дневную прогулку, покинул дом.  
У Миры были свои ключи, в его обязательном присутствии она не нуждалась, о чём заявила во время короткого утреннего разговора, ставшего данью вежливости, нежели действительно желанной беседой.  
Остановив машину, Ноэль снова надел очки, прихватил недопитый чай и кипу газет, хотя, не сомневался, что большинство новых выпусков прессы оказалось на столе Ирвина, спустя пару часов после выхода из печати, а потому ему эти газеты не нужны. Ноэль спрятал ключи от машины в карман и поднялся по ступенькам, замирая в нерешительности, как будто наносил визит незнакомцам и боялся их потревожить.  
И Ирвин, и Рошель, сколько он помнил, всей душой и всем же сердцем обожали Ричмонд. Здесь же и жили, отказываясь выбирать домовладение в другом районе. Ноэль, чьё детство прошло тут, как-то быстро отвык от родительского дома, и теперь, приезжая по приглашениям, неизменно ощущал себя именно гостем, а не полноправным обитателем, несмотря на то, что его комната продолжала существовать в своём, пусть не первозданном, но не переделанном после переезда, виде. Заглядывая в неё, он чувствовал себя посетителем музейного зала — ничего своего по духу Ноэль там уже не находил.  
Бывшая спальня являла собой воплощение дневника памяти, служила напоминанием о годах, оставшихся в не столь отдалённом прошлом. Здесь хранились школьные тетради, книги, которые Ноэль читал в былые годы, какие-то милые сердцу безделушки, некогда имевшие ценность, а ныне тоже ставшие чужими. Он помнил истории, связанные с частью трофеев, о других благополучно позабыл. Здесь хранились его первые коньки, бережно уложенные в коробку, несколько первых костюмов, в которых он выступал, будучи представителем категории юниоров. Письма, которые он присылал родителям из Америки во время учёбы в незнакомой, пугающей, но зато предлагающей билет в светлое спортивное будущее стране. Написать электронное послание было быстрее и проще, но он всё равно тянулся к ручке и отправлял в Британию письма бумажные.  
Закари, с которым ему выпало делить комнату в общежитии, посмеивался над этой тягой к анахронизмам. Своим родителям он писал исключительно электронки.  
Да и вообще...  
Такая мелочь, а показательно.  
Пока они жили в Лондоне, создавалось впечатление, будто оба похожи между собой до безумия — едва ли не астральные близнецы, сумевшие причудой судьбы найти друг друга в раннем возрасте. Судьбоносная встреча, изменившая жизни обоих до неузнаваемости. Встреча, которая не могла не состояться. Не разлить водой, не разделить пламенем, не заставить разжать ладонь, что крепко перехватывает твою, сжимая до боли, так, что пальцы белеют, и лишь кончики их наливаются кровью.  
Одинаковые литературные и музыкальные вкусы, одинаковое хобби, плавно перетекшее в дело жизни и ставшее её смыслом... Много чего одинакового. Даже спортивная школа в Колорадо, куда Зак выбил себе билет, узнав, что Ноэль в ближайшее время покидает Лондон и отправляется туда.  
Стоило перебраться в Штаты, и прежняя картина мира начала постепенно разрушаться. Сначала медленно — кирпичик по кирпичику, потом быстрее, в финале — стремительно. Она рушилась до тех пор, пока не развалилась окончательно, и не погребла обоих под обломками, оставив памятные шрамы и продемонстрировав наглядно, что друзьям лучше не пытаться добиваться успехов в одной и той же сфере. И не примешивать чувства туда, где они добавят не только и не столько остроты или теплоты, сколько проблем.  
Ноэль слышал немало историй о всепобеждающей дружбе, ещё больше — о силе такой же всепобеждающей любви, способной пройти любые испытания и преодолеть огромное количество препятствий. Его уверяли: нужно верить, что получится, и тогда всё действительно сложится лучшим образом.  
Жаль, что его собеседники, забывали уточнить одну важную деталь: рассказанные истории вымышлены, а совпадения с реальными людьми, как это обычно бывает, случайны. Закономерностей жизнь не предполагает, зато случайности правят балом только так. Большие промахи могут оставаться незамеченными, а мелкие — портить жизнь, сталкивая человека, добравшегося до вершины лестницы, к подножию. И наплевать, что оставалась всего одна ступенька. Время твоего счастья завершилось. Начинай путь заново.  
Для них с Заком утверждение вышло неактуальным. Их дружба, омрачённая влюблённостью с одной стороны, не только ничего не победила, но и приказала долго жить, а расставание прошло на ужасной ноте.

 

Три эпизода на пути к катастрофе, разрушившей сразу шесть жизней.  
Три шага. Всего-то. Ничтожно мало. На первый взгляд. Но каков эффект! Что было бы, окажись их больше?  
Спектакль в три акта.  
Акт первый. «Поцелуй».  
Всё там же, в общежитии. За несколько часов до наступления Хэллоуина, под песню ныне уже несуществующей группы HIM — одной из немногих, относительно которых мнения расходились — и их слезливого, не имеющего срока давности хита «Join me in Death», звучавшего в наушниках Зака, которыми он милостиво поделился с Ноэлем. Они сидели рядом. Ноэль что-то читал. Кажется, это была «Тайная история», первый из романов Донны Тартт. Зак копался в смартфоне, просматривая то ли новости, то ли ещё что-то. В честь грядущего праздника у обоих выдался выходной, свободный от тренировок, а потому они могли позволить себе немного безделья.  
Ноэль явственно ощутил момент, когда Зак, оторвавшись от своего занятия, начал наблюдать за ним. Когда Зак позвал его по имени, в наушниках раздались те самые слова.  
_Together in death._  
Стоило им прозвучать, а Ноэлю — отвлечься от книги, и Зак сразу же, не теряя времени, поцеловал его, моментально запуская ладони под толстовку. Соединил руки за спиной Ноэля, притягивая его ближе к себе и стараясь уложить на узкую, неудобную кровать, на которой и в одиночестве с трудом удавалось устроиться — не то что вдвоём. Сидеть, конечно, можно было, но лежать — сложно. Книга с грохотом упала на пол, вслед за ней полетел и плеер Зака. Удар техника выдержала, песня продолжала играть, раздражая.  
— Детка, мне надоело сходить с ума в одиночестве. Давай... умрём вместе, — выдохнул Зак, утыкаясь носом ему в шею, вдыхая почти улетучившийся аромат одеколона, прихватывая зубами кожу и тут же проводя по ней языком.  
Ноэль не до конца понимал, что это: иносказание или реальное предложение. Был ли этот поцелуй и само спонтанное признание для Зака маленькой смертью и безумием? Или он говорил о чём-то другом?  
Узнать, какой смысл вложил в высказывание Зак, не представилось возможным.  
В тот вечер они не сумели поговорить нормально. Они поссорились, и Зак вылетел из комнаты, как ошпаренный, когда его сбросили с кровати пожелали идти на хер с такими поползновениями. Прихватил сигареты, за которые ему неоднократно прилетало, и скрылся за дверью, не забыв хлопнуть ею. Нарочно.  
Ноэль сидел рядом с кроватью, зажав уши ладонями, слушая отголоски собственного голоса и вспоминая каждую из прозвучавших в этих стенах реплик. Их набралось немало. Коротких, но цепляющих за живое, порядком раздражающих Зака.  
_Да, на чей угодно, но только не на мой. Да, наплевать. Да, хоть со всеми здесь, а то и во всём городе переебись. Да, мне действительно неинтересно, с кем ты спишь. Абсолютно. Твоя постель — последнее, что волнует меня в этой жизни. И, смею напомнить: это не я притащился за тобой в Штаты, всё было ровно наоборот. Это ты прополаскивал своим родителям мозги, а они — тренеру, чтобы он взялся работать с нами обоими. Дверь там, Зак. Прикрой её плотно, не хлопай со всей дури. Время позднее, других людей разбудишь._  
Кажется, их дружба впала в глубокий коматоз именно в этот день. Всё, что происходило после — было то ли некрофилией, то ли некромантией. Не до конца понятно, чем, но то, что с приставкой «некро» — неоспоримо.  
Они пытались получить что-то от чувств, которые больше не существовали. И, разумеется, не получили.  
Акт второй носил название «Прощание».  
И разыгран был в ставших привычными декорациях через полгода после памятного скандала. Спустя одно событие, окончательно добившее надломившиеся приятельские отношения, поставившее в истории жирную точку.  
Всё та же комната в общежитии спортивной школы. Всё те же узкие кровати, на сей раз, идеально заправленные. Собранные дорожные сумки.  
Заявление, прозвучавшее ультиматумом, относительно успешно под него маскирующееся, но на деле представлявшее собой последнюю отчаянную попытку:  
— Я улетаю, Ноэль.  
Оглушительная пощёчина, оставившая отпечаток ладони на бледной щеке. Сразу после слов:  
— Счастливого пути, Зак. Моё решение тебя вряд ли удивит. Я остаюсь.  
Ненависть.  
И злые слёзы, застывшие в уголках глаз.  
— Ты же обещал, Ноэль... Ты же. Сука. Грёбанная ты блядь, помешавшаяся на своих амбициях. Ты же обещал когда-то. Ты... Да ничего твои слова не стоят!  
Зак подхватил свою сумку и рванул по коридору, втайне надеясь, что его попробуют догнать, остановят, обнимут и попросят остаться здесь. Ненадолго. Всего на пару дней. Пообещают, что на исходе второго дня они улетят. Вместе.  
Ноэль не остановил, не обнял и не попросил.  
Он повернул голову, наблюдая за тем, как удаляется Зак, проводил его взглядом до поворота и сделал шаг, переступая порог комнаты, которую они делили больше полутора лет. Тогда делили. Теперь она перешла в его полноправное пользование. Сосед отчалил восвояси и не обещал вернуться. На память о нём остался плеер. И наушники. И зарядка. Ноэль думал, что Зак, заметив пропажу, вернётся. Но он не вернулся.  
Затворив дверь, Ноэль закрыл глаза и прижался к гладкой деревянной поверхности лбом, продолжая стискивать в ладони ручку.  
Он помнил каждую из произнесённых фраз. И резюмировал: сложно поспорить со словами Зака. Да, он давал когда-то определённое обещание, несомненно. Но смысл вкладывал совсем другой, во многом отличный от того, что придумал себе Закари, интерпретировавший произнесённые слова на свой лад.  
В вечер отъезда Ноэль слушал любимые песни Зака, лёжа прямо на полу и прикрывая глаза рукой. Ему лень было подниматься и выключать верхний свет, горевший ярче обычного. Или это была просто иллюзия?  
Палец скользил по экрану, пролистывая список дорожек вверх-вниз, мелькали знакомые названия знаковых и не очень композиций. Плей-лист их жизни, дружбы, недопонимания и раздора. С восьми лет и до настоящего времени.  
Через три дня, Ноэль пришёл в почтовое отделение и отправил маленькую посылку в Лондон. Ровно три предмета. Наушники, зарядное устройство, плеер. Никаких сопроводительных писем, никаких извинений, столь ожидаемых Заком, никаких просьб о возвращении. Единственное, что Ноэль мог написать, умещалось в трёх словах: «Ты просишь невозможного». Это касалось и любви, и... не только её. Это касалось всего в их жизни. Но он не написал. Не увидел смысла в пафосных посланиях.  
Акт третий. Примирение.  
Как будто бы.  
Искреннее для одного. Притворное для другого. Время на передышку. Перед нанесением решающего удара.  
Заключение мира и возвращение на круги своя с одним условием. Больше никаких разговоров о фигурном катании. Ни единого упоминания. Ни о нём, ни о былой влюблённости, которая вроде бы остыла со временем. Ни слова.  
_Чёрные розы для чёрного короля. Украшение твоей могилы, Ноэль. Могилы, которую я выкопаю для тебя, пока ты будешь верить, что я смогу простить тебе твой успех и своё забвение..._

 

Ноэль помотал головой. Зак был последним человеком, о котором ему сейчас — да и всегда — хотелось думать. Бывший друг застолбил за собой нижнюю строчку в списке и не поднимался оттуда вот уже шесть лет.  
Мысли, напоминавшие туман, рассеивались неохотно, но всё-таки понемногу отступали. Ноэль вздохнул и позвонил в дверь, крепче прижимая к груди кипу основательно намокших газет, окончательно пришедших в негодность по прихоти водителя, не соизволившего воспользоваться представленной возможностью и опустить крышу. Не подходивших после путешествия под мелким дождём даже для растопки камина. Бесполезный мусор. И деньги, выброшенные на ветер.  
— Свежая пресса с доставкой на дом, миссис Пульман, — улыбнувшись, бодро отрапортовал Ноэль, когда дверь отворилась.  
— Добрый день, мистер Далтон, — произнесла экономка, отходя в сторону и уступая дорогу молодому хозяину. — Разрешите забрать, или они вам нужны?  
— Да, разумеется. Спасибо, — кивнул Ноэль, поставив стакан на банкетку и передавая газеты своей собеседнице. — А отец?..  
— Мистер Далтон-старший в данный момент находится в музыкальном салоне.  
— Занят?  
— Ожидает вашего появления, потому можете сразу подниматься туда.  
— И снова спасибо.  
— Не стоит благодарности, мистер Далтон, — отозвалась миссис Пульман, принимая из рук Ноэля серый плащ и удаляясь.  
Первым делом Ноэль заглянул в гостиную. Пригладил влажные волосы, несколько раз проведя по ним ладонью и с тоской отметив, как от воды они немного завиваются на кончиках.  
Ноэль терпеть не мог, когда они становились такими, а Рошель не уставала повторять, что каждый раз в подобных ситуациях он должен вспоминать о своём происхождении и примеси французской крови. Вспоминать и реагировать на происходящее, как это обычно делают жители одной из самых романтичных — если не самой — стран на свете. Не искать в себе недостатки нарочно, а, заметив, выставлять на всеобщее обозрение и записывать в категорию достоинств, как делает большинство французов, искренне уверенных в собственной неотразимости. Что-то толковое в этом подходе проскальзывало, но только частично. Американцы, в окружении которых Ноэль прожил несколько лет и, естественно, частично «опылился», когда им что-то в собственной внешности не нравилось, шли на крайние меры. Записывались на приём, после чего без сомнений и лишних переживаний ложились под нож пластического хирурга, желая получить внешность своей мечты. Французы же действительно гордились своими недостатками, будь то слишком длинный нос или близко посаженные глаза. Для них не существовало недостатков, в принципе. Ноэль находился где-то посередине. Он не гордился, но и крайние методы не одобрял. В конце концов, высыхая, волосы снова выпрямлялись. И это была проблема настолько мизерного масштаба, что заострять на ней внимание мог лишь человек, не имеющий иных забот и проблем. У Ноэля при желании — да и при нежелании тоже — обнаруживались и первые, и вторые. Притом, предостаточно.  
Поправив воротник рубашки, он покинул гостиную и направился на третий этаж, где расположился музыкальный салон, являвшийся одновременно и курительной комнатой. Просторный зал, оформленный преимущественно в тёмных тонах, был едва ли не самым любимым местом Ирвина в доме. Ноэль нередко заставал отца там. Ирвин здесь не только наслаждался музыкальными композициями, сигаретами и кофе, но зачастую ещё и занимался делами, периодически замечая, что здесь ему уютнее, нежели в кабинете, да и настроиться на нужный лад получается быстрее.  
Ноэлю запах сигаретного дыма в детстве патологически не нравился, вызывая не тошноту, но отвращение. Зато безумно привлекала коллекция пластинок, собранных Ирвином. Несмотря на появление новых, куда более современных цифровых носителей, Ирвин предпочитал коллекционировать любимую музыку на виниле, и отыскать здесь можно было огромное количество разнообразных композиций, исполнителей и направлений. Классика, блюз, соул, оперные концерты, рок и электроника разных лет. Притом, нельзя было сказать, что Ирвин отличался в музыке всеядностью и с удовольствием слушал вообще всё.  
Ноэль в раннем возрасте, кажется, на музыку внимания не обращал — его привлекали исключительно разноцветные обложки, а не наполнение альбомов.  
С годами приоритеты изменились, а акценты сместились. К сигаретному дыму он просто привык, хотя и не полюбил. Что касается пластинок... Естественно, что обложки перестали играть решающую роль, зато сами треки и смысл, в них вложенный, вышли на первый план. Ноэль начал больше внимания уделять именно музыке, формируя свои вкусы, постепенно втягиваясь в процесс, соединяя наиболее приглянувшиеся композиции из числа услышанных с отрабатываемыми на льду элементами и пытаясь создать некий гармоничный симбиоз. Этот процесс был одним из его любимых занятий. Лежать, растянувшись на диване, закинуть руки за голову, закрыть глаза и создавать с помощью воображения всё новые и новые номера для проката. На эту композицию идеально легла бы ласточка, на другую — исполнение сальхова, на третью — лутца. Некоторые из мелодий были созданы для отдельных элементов, но ни в какую не желали связываться с несколькими — лишь малая часть подходила для сочетания.  
Здесь же, в музыкальном салоне отца, Ноэль впервые услышал «Маленькую ночную серенаду». Случайно проходил мимо и застыл у приоткрытой двери, понимая, что эта мелодия — идеальное дополнение к той программе, которую он готовит для соревнований. Он буквально влюбился в музыку, в каждый аккорд, поставив перед собой задачу: в обязательном порядке выйти под неё на лёд. Тренер нашёл выбор подопечного не слишком удачным, не упустив возможности раскритиковать его и предложив подумать ещё раз, чтобы не опозориться на глазах у многочисленных наблюдателей. Если юниорам разрешалось выступать, используя в качестве музыкального сопровождения произведения классической музыки, то новичкам их никто не предлагал. Запрет на них не налагался, конечно, но и в рекомендованном списке они не значились. Считалось, что юным спортсменам такая музыка не подходит, им сложно входить в её ритм, выдерживать его и не сбиваться. Считалось, что только мастера с громким именем могут раскрывать классику с новой стороны и раскрываться в её рамках самостоятельно.  
Ноэль любил такие пари, заключённые с самим собой. Когда ему бросали вызов, он его принимал, не сомневаясь в будущей победе. Мысль о том, как оппоненты изменят мнение, признавая собственные ошибки, служила отличным катализатором, подстёгивая к свершениям и не позволяя останавливаться на середине дороги.  
Если взялся шагать, то иди до конца.  
Иди и побеждай.  
Несмотря на заверения миссис Пульман о том, что Ирвин дожидается его визита, Ноэль постучал перед тем, как решился переступить порог курительной и музыкальной комнаты. На столе стояла пепельница, в воздухе проскальзывали ноты табака.  
— Можно войти? — спросил Ноэль.  
Помимо пепельницы на столе вольготно расположился ворох разномастных газет. Часть наименований совпадала с теми, которые Ноэль отдал экономке, притащив из дома. Так что вопросов относительно осведомлённости или неосведомлённости отца не осталось. Вряд ли Ирвин мог пропустить новость о возвращении сына на лёд, хоть и в пределах телевизионного шоу, а не в рамках профессионального спорта.  
Почему Ирвин должен был узнать об этом из газет, а не из рассказов супруги? Проще простого. Тема медиа-бизнеса в их разговорах находилась под запретом, даже если затрагивала жизнь Ноэля. Особенно, если она это делала. Несколько провальных попыток Рошель, направленных на то, чтобы втянуть Ноэля в киномир, и противоречащих желаниям самого Ноэля, привели Ирвина в бешенство. С тех пор о проектах, участие в которых предлагала или собиралась предложить сыну Рошель, оставались для Ирвина тайной за семью замками. Да и говорить было особо не о чем. Ноэль всё равно отвергал предложения, стараясь сосредоточиться на других вещах, делах, заботах.  
Ирвин, услышав, как к нему обратились, сложил газету и устроил её на краю стола.  
— Тебе можно всё, — ответил, поднимаясь с дивана и идя навстречу сыну. — Рад, что ты приехал.

 

 _Тебе можно всё._  
Ирвин часто повторял эту фразу. Правда, когда Ноэль был маленьким, добавлял в конце уточнение. Всё, но в рамках разумного, малыш. После того, как Ноэль вернулся из больницы, где оказался по вине пяти подонков, возомнивших себя вершителями судеб, знакомая фраза прозвучала иначе, потеряв привычное окончание.  
Ноэль сидел тогда на террасе, кутался по привычке в тёмную толстовку с отпечатанным на ткани принтом, имитирующим пятна крови, и думал...  
Да много о чём и о ком он думал. Больше о себе. О нелепой доверчивости. О чёрных розах, когда-то стоявших в номере отеля. О наивной мечте — поехать на Олимпиаду и стать чемпионом. О том, что Зак, вынужденный по некоторым причинам оставить мир большого спорта, не прощал ему победы меньшего масштаба. Если бы он стал олимпийским чемпионом, Зака бы вообще порвало на лоскуты от зависти и зашкаливающей ненависти. Единый старт. Взлёт одного. Падение другого. Печальная сказка, а вообще-то — вполне себе тривиальная правда жизни.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Ноэль не слышал, как к нему подошёл отец, а потому вздрогнул, когда с ним заговорили, вновь пытаясь вырулить на не слишком приятную тему, которую он предпочитал не затрагивать вовсе.  
— Ты ведь знаешь, кто это сделал, верно? — спросил Ирвин. — Это не трагическая случайность, а заранее спланированная операция.  
— Да.  
— Тогда почему не говоришь, кто стоял за всем этим дерьмом?  
Один из немногих вопросов, способных загнать в тупик, поставив перед нелёгким выбором и вынудив заключить сделку с совестью. И дело было вовсе не в том, что Ноэль не хотел сдавать бывшего друга, считая себя, как временами случалось с жертвами изнасилований, виновником, спровоцировавшим насильников. Основная причина молчания заключалась совсем в другом. Он боялся себя больше, чем их. Боялся своих мыслей, хотя, несомненно, понимал: они заслужили. Все вместе и каждый по отдельности. Заслужили в полной мере.  
— Рискну предположить, что руку к этому приложил твой приятель, — произнёс Ирвин, выдвигая стул и присаживаясь рядом с сыном; устроившись, он стянул капюшон с головы Ноэля, тем самым дав понять, что хочет поговорить откровенно, жаждет, чтобы ему смотрели в глаза, а не отворачивались и не прятались.  
Ноэль привык к тому, что его отец бывает разным.  
Ирвин Далтон, как глава «АйЭсДи Инкорпарейтед» внушал иррациональный страх, производя на окружающих соответствующее впечатление. На Ноэля этот тип восприятия не распространялся, но он нередко замечал настороженность в глазах других людей, смотревших на Ирвина так, как обычно смотрят на кобру, приготовившуюся к броску. Смотрят, боятся, но не имеют возможности удалиться, вынужденные натянуто улыбаться и внутренне дрожать.  
Ирвин Далтон, как глава семьи, вызывал доверие и желание поделиться с ним наболевшим.  
Сейчас Ноэль видел перед собой не главу семьи, а непоколебимого и, пожалуй, жестокого главу корпорации, который не чурался, несомненно, опасных криминальных игр, частично окрашенных в цвета крови и пепла. Человека, позволявшего себе использовать нечестные методы, не считавшего рейдерские захваты и устранение — в том самом смысле тоже — конкурентов чем-то выдающимся. И, пожалуй, гордившегося этим, хоть и не выставлявшего напоказ свои сомнительные достижения.  
По документам всё было чисто. Остальное не имело значения. До тех пор, пока им не прищемляли хвост, Ирвин предпочитал наслаждаться жизнью. А, значит, делал это всегда, потому что не родился ещё человек, способный провернуть подобный трюк с Ирвином Далтоном.  
— Ты уже предположил, — произнёс Ноэль, — и правильно сделал, пап.  
— Значит, Клэйтон?..  
— Он. И не только. В одиночестве он не сумел бы провернуть подобное. Если бы только клонировал себя, — усмехнулся Ноэль, обнимая колени и стараясь не смотреть на отца.  
— Само собой, — согласился Ирвин. — Те, кто ему... ассистировал. Ты их знаешь?  
Ассистировал.  
Чужеродное слово, неподходящее ситуации, противоречащее ей. Слишком возвышенное для грязи, в которую его неоднократно обмакнули, измазав с головы до ног.  
— В тот вечер видел впервые, но, если не ошибаюсь, они все учатся вместе с Заком. В одном университете, а не на одном курсе.  
— Почему ты сразу не сказал, кто выступал в качестве организатора преступления? — спросил Ирвин. — Продолжаешь держаться за прошлое и пытаешься оправдать все поступки угасшей дружбой? Надеешься, что он раскается и придёт, чтобы попросить прощения? Нет, не придёт. Нет такого насилия, которое реально уничтожить смирением и пониманием. Прощая и спуская всё это с рук, ты позволяешь виновному почувствовать себя безнаказанным и продолжать совершать промахи. Жестокость обычно порождает жестокость ещё большую. Только сделав ответный ход, ты покажешь, что с тобой можно и нужно считаться. Пока сидишь покорной овцой, снося все обиды, о тебя будут вытирать ноги, считая это нормой. Все, кому не лень, а таких найдётся немало.  
— Допустим, я... — Ноэль запнулся.  
— Допустим, — эхом повторил отец.  
— Ты много раз говорил, что для тебя нет ничего дороже своей семьи и единственного ребёнка, — сказал Ноэль, натягивая рукава толстовки так, чтобы они закрыли ладони до половины. — Говорил, что если у меня возникнет потребность в чём-то, достаточно просто попросить тебя об этом.  
— Говорил, — вновь подтвердил Ирвин. — От своих слов не отказываюсь, и по-прежнему готов выполнить любую просьбу. Если есть о чём просить, делай это и не сомневайся.  
— Я бы попросил, — хмыкнул Ноэль, — и рассказал обо всём раньше, если бы не одно «но».  
— Какое?  
— Я боюсь своих желаний, связанных с этими людьми, да и себя, наверное, тоже.  
— Чего ты хочешь, Ноэль? — спросил Ирвин.  
На террасе вновь воцарилась тишина. Время, чтобы обдумать. Принять решение. Окончательно определиться. Расставить приоритеты. Сказать, фактически вынося приговор, или промолчать, чтобы не считать себя участником и не ставить на одну ступень со всей пятёркой? Эта дилемма разрывала его мозги на кусочки весь период пребывания в больнице. Продолжала делать то же самое после возвращения домой. Взрывала их, превращая в кашу.  
Он хотел мести. Отчаянно хотел. Он знал, что не способен простить, но, тем не менее...  
— Скажи, — поторопил Ирвин. — И не бойся. Ни себя. Ни желаний. Бояться должен не ты. Бояться должны те, кто посмел посягнуть на твою жизнь.  
— Я хочу... — Ноэль запнулся, но вскоре собрался с силами и решительно произнёс: — Хочу, чтобы дружки Зака сдохли, а сам он сгнил в тюрьме. Только этого. Больше ничего. Можно?  
Ирвин улыбнулся так, словно его просили не разделаться с кем-то, а купить пару билетов в театр или на концерт любимой группы. Мелочь, способная улучшить настроение любимому ребёнку. Дел на две несчастные и незаметные минуты, а радости — на долгие годы.  
— Конечно, можно, — ответил Ирвин, не задумываясь. — Тебе можно всё.  
— В рамках разумного? — уточнил Ноэль.  
— У этой ситуации нет таких рамок. Потому всё. Просто всё.  
Даже если бы Ноэль захотел, он не сумел бы поспорить с отцом относительно допустимых пределов, за которые лучше не заходить.  
Но он не хотел.  
И у этой ситуации действительно не было никаких рамок.  
Милосердие, сострадание, жалость, дружба, взаимопонимание, взаимопомощь... Все эти понятия стремительно обесценились, став всего лишь обезличенными, хрупкими, будто бы бумажными словами, сгорающими в пламени готовящейся мести. Для Ноэля они стали такими же пустыми, какими на протяжении долгих лет являлись для Зака.  
Жизнь уравняла их обоих.

 

Родственники обнялись. Ирвин легко похлопал сына по спине и тут же отстранился.  
— Обедать с вами на выходных — семейная традиция, — улыбнувшись, заметил Ноэль. — На прошлой неделе не сложилось, но вообще-то о традициях я стараюсь не забывать.  
— Неужели? — спросил Ирвин, усмехнувшись.  
Ноэль вскинул бровь, демонстрируя недоумение высказанными сомнениями, попутно пытаясь понять, чем это спровоцировано. Увы, на ум ничего более или менее подходящего не приходило.  
— Я умудрился позабыть о чём-то важном? — спросил, признавая поражение и подтягивая к себе одну из газет.  
— Относительно.  
— А?..  
— Беатрис очень удивилась, поняв, что любимый племянник не удостоил её визитом. И не просто визитом, а приуроченным к столь важной дате.  
— Тётя Беатрис? — изумлённо переспросил Ноэль. — Но разве...  
— Разве, — хмыкнул Ирвин. — Как раз на прошлой неделе.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Ноэль, закрывая ладонью верхнюю часть лица и откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Я ведь неоднократно думал об этом, но в последний момент что-то пошло не так. Нет, я, на самом деле...  
— У тебя была уважительная причина, а о подарке от твоего имени мы позаботились, так что ничего страшного не произошло.  
— Тётушка поверила?  
— Рошель была убедительна, рассказывая о причинах, не позволивших тебе вырваться за пределы Лондона. Беатрис слушала её со всем вниманием, на какое она вообще способна и, если я ещё не разучился разбираться в людях, воодушевилась, узнав о твоих планах на ближайшее будущее. Меня рассказ, признаться, тоже заинтересовал. Я тогда подумал, что у Рошель отлично развито воображение, раз она с завидной уверенностью рассказывает о твоём возвращении на лёд. Но я и представить не мог, что она говорит правду. Теперь вижу, что она нисколько не преувеличивала. Ты действительно вышел на лёд и вернулся в ряды спортсменов.  
— Скорее дебютировал в качестве шоумена, — поправил отца Ноэль. — С профессиональным спортом у этой затеи мало общего. Одно название разве что, а в остальном — сходство минимальное. С таким же успехом я мог сняться в любой из предложенных мне реклам, проехавшись по льду в течение пары секунд и рассказав о дезодоранте, жевательной резинке, кофе или операторе мобильной связи, скрашивающем и значительно упрощающем мою жизнь. До недавнего времени я не собирался принимать участия в шоу. Честно говоря, я не слышал о планах телекомпании о возвращении программы в эфир или же благополучно пропустил, что вероятнее. Их предложение застало меня врасплох, так что появление на экране можно назвать чистой воды импровизацией. Никакой долгой подготовки, никаких длительных размышлений. Поставить подпись на предложенных бумагах, получить заслуженный гонорар и в обмен на него подарить телевидению три месяца своей жизни, если меня не выгонят раньше. В чём я после первого проката не уверен.  
— Снова Рошель подсуетилась?  
— Скажем так, без маминого вмешательства не обошлось, но это был один из немногих её проектов, не показавшихся мне безумным. Кстати, где она сама? Снова витает в облаках вместе со своей героиней или же пребывает в мире преступных страстей? Что они там сейчас пишут на пару?  
— Понятия не имею, — признался Ирвин. — Правило невмешательства в профессиональные заботы друг друга было и остаётся для нас с Рошель самым актуальным. Секрет семейного счастья практически. Потому я не лезу в её сериалы, а она не пытается сделать вид, будто ей интересны мои методы ведения бизнеса.  
— Она сегодня покажется, или мы будем обедать вдвоём?  
— Обязательно покажется. Рошель сказала, что поработает немного — ей нужно внести последние правки в ключевую сцену. Когда это случится, присоединится к нам. Не думаю, что она заставит нас долго ждать.  
— Хм.  
— Что такое?  
— Ты же знаешь маму. Она может сутки напролёт шлифовать свои сцены, позабыв обо всём на свете, и наплевав на данные обещания, — хмыкнул Ноэль, открывая газету на нужной странице и внимательно разглядывая фотографии, сопровождавшие материал; из всего многообразия их были выбраны те, что относились к периоду главного в мире спортивного события, потому необходимость созерцания их немного — совсем чуть-чуть — царапала изнутри, пробуждая ненужные воспоминания. — Если через полчаса она не появится, загляну к ней сам и напомню о нашем существовании. А пока давай поговорим пока вот о чём. Ты уже ознакомился с материалами? Журналисты в своём репертуаре? Снова пишут о высокопоставленном папочке, продвигающем бездарную и потрясающе никчёмную детку в люди, или моё участие в шоу заводит их меньше, чем потенциальная поездка на Олимпийские игры? Тогда все захлёбывались слюной и желчью, пытаясь найти след «АйЭсДи» в отборе и доказать, что всё упирается в твою дружбу с президентом олимпийского комитета, которого ты видел-то всего пару раз в жизни. Теперь, наверное, проезжаются по маминым знакомствам.  
— Проезжаются, — подтвердил Ирвин. — Не то чтобы все они делали заявления открытым текстом, но намёки тонкие и не очень встречаются.  
Ноэль не удержался и засмеялся.  
— Пяти лет молчания и пребывания в тени, как ни бывало. Они снова схватились за перо и принялись меня обсуждать и осуждать. Кто бы мог подумать, что моё десятиминутное появление на экранах спровоцирует новую информационную волну, больше похожую на цунами?  
— Ты? — предположил Ирвин.  
— Я.  
— Предчувствовал такой поворот?  
— Несомненно, — ответил Ноэль, свернув газету трубочкой и постучав ею по раскрытой ладони. — Журналисты всегда рады поговорить обо мне. Да и не только. Кажется, они неравнодушны ко всем Далтонам. Ты, я, мама... Мы все их заводим и не на шутку возбуждаем. Стоит кому-то из нас появиться на публике, и папарацци тут как тут. Упомяни фамилию Далтон, и тебя будут читать, а рейтинги поползут вверх, как на дрожжах. Далтоны — ваш самый сильный афродизиак и главная заноза в вашей заднице. Иногда мне кажется, что даже если я чихну на публике, из этого раздуют потрясающий скандал.  
— Так будет всегда, — сказал Ирвин, соединив ладони в замок. — И с этим ничего не поделать. Всем закрыть рот невозможно, да и не стоит тратить время на мелочи, принимая их близко к сердцу. Особо ретивых писак всегда можно поставить на место, напомнив им, кто они, откуда и куда отправятся, если перегнут палку. Это дело двух секунд, потому переживать не о чём. Обычное явление, не заслуживающее пристального внимания. Что бы ты ни делал, тебя всегда будут осуждать и мерить по себе, забывая о том, что люди разные. Внешне мы — счастливая и крайне удачливая семья, у которой нет ни проблем, ни забот, ни лишних переживаний, и это тоже многих бесит. Всегда найдётся тот, кому твоё счастье встанет поперёк глотки. Тот, кто начнёт осуждать тебя только за то, что ты посмел быть счастливым, богатым и успешным, а в паре кварталов от тебя кто-то покупает йогурт со скидкой.  
— А в реальности? Какие мы?  
— Ещё счастливее и ещё удачливее, чем кажется другим, — ответил Ирвин. — Никак иначе. Правда, получаем всё не по щелчку пальцев, как принято считать, а исключительно в награду за упорный труд. Но кому это докажешь? И зачем вообще что-то кому-то доказывать? Не верят? Пусть это останется на их совести. Иди дальше и не оглядывайся на мнение посторонних людей.  
— Твои советы приходят очень вовремя, — произнёс Ноэль.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Они мне всегда помогали прежде. И продолжают помогать теперь. Спасибо, отец.  
— Не за что. Лучше скажи, что ты чувствуешь в связи с возвращением на лёд? Не жалеешь о принятом решении?  
— Сложный вопрос, — признался Ноэль, складывая руки на груди и глядя на приоткрытую дверь в ожидании появления Рошель. — После одного выступления вообще сложно о чём-то говорить. Пока я могу отметить лишь то, что мне было приятно вспомнить спортивное прошлое, не более того. А что по этому поводу думаешь ты? Я совершил ошибку, повторно войдя в эту реку, да?  
— Моё мнение вряд ли играет большую роль и способно повлиять на ситуацию, — произнёс Ирвин. — Но, если в двух словах... Я не считаю твой поступок ошибкой. Ты волен принимать любые решения. Главное, чтобы в конечном итоге они сделали тебя счастливым. Остальное не имеет ровным счётом никакого значения. Понимаешь?  
— Да, пап, — ответил Ноэль. — Прекрасно понимаю.

 

Работать с Тэссой Трэвис было достаточно легко, и он бы сказал — приятно.  
Рошель и Чед Корнер не обманули, когда заверяли, что девушка старательна, и ради достижения результата готова выкладываться по полной, не позволяя себе отлынивать и не выпрашивая у партнёра поблажек. Подобного подхода к работе Ноэль и не потерпел бы. Во всём, что касалось фигурного катания, он был максималистом. Того же хотел и от своей напарницы, а она охотно поддерживала начинания и ни на что не жаловалась. Внимательно прислушивалась к советам, не считая их посягательством на свою свободу, и искренне горела идеей о новых свершениях.  
В целом, общаться с ней тоже было интересно, хотя, стоит отметить, большая часть разговоров крутилась вокруг спорта, не переходя на темы личного характера.  
Творчеством временной партнёрши Ноэль не интересовался от слова «совсем». Она снималась в молодёжных сериалах, которые он не смотрел, независимо от того, кто писал сценарии. Она пела нежные девичьи песни о сладко-приторной любви, страданиях и прочем конфетти, которое Ноэлю тоже никуда не упёрлось, потому ничего умного сказать о её начинаниях он не мог.  
Она....  
Вообще-то она призналась, что раньше наблюдала за его выступлениями, затаив дыхание. И помечтать не могла, что однажды выйдет на лёд вместе с ним. Об этом Тэсса заявила в первую встречу, на том поток восторгов иссяк. Возможно, потому, что Ноэль принял их равнодушно, постаравшись не развивать тему, а сразу перейти к делу и обсуждению номера, который предстояло показывать вместе с мистером Джойсом, но не сложилось.  
— Мы не сумеем поставить новый номер за три дня, — произнесла она, перехватывая резинкой длинные каштановые волосы. — Мы с Тэдом репетировали почти две недели, но я не уверена, что...  
— С Тэдом, — заметил Ноэль. — Сейчас ты репетируешь со мной, и я говорю, что мы успеем поставить всё с нуля, если будем усиленно работать, не теряя драгоценные минуты. В конце концов, ты могла после ухода Джойса отказаться от участия, но ты этого не сделала. Не разорвала при первой же возможности контракт, а ждала замену до последнего. Это о чём-то, да говорит. Например, о том, что ты сдаваться не собираешься и готова побороться за место под солнцем.  
— Вы любите сложные задачи? — спросила Тэсса, держась за бортик и неотрывно глядя на Ноэля.  
— Обожаю, — признался он, зашнуровывая коньки, поправляя воротник водолазки и поднимаясь с места. — Когда речь заходит о фигурном катании, наличие препятствий меня не отпугивает. Напротив, оно подстёгивает и подталкивает к решительным действиям.  
— А если мы всё-таки...  
— Значит, так тому и быть, — немного резко ответил Ноэль. — Но мы обязаны хотя бы попытаться. Согласна?  
Тэсса кивнула.  
Он улыбнулся, вышел на лёд и подал ей руку.  
— Вперёд, миледи. К свершениям. Нас ждут великие дела.  
Тэсса не забрасывала его вопросами при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Ноэль, в свою очередь, отвечал ей тем же, выдерживая определённую дистанцию, не пытаясь навязать свою компанию и превратиться в лучшего друга. Ему импонировали чисто деловые отношения, дополненные необходимостью рассказывать под музыку истории, которые придут на ум. Быть может, в рамках этих историй придётся изображать любовь, но в том-то и дело, что изображать, а не переживать наяву.  
Обсуждение личной жизни они не вели, но Ноэль знал, что у Тэссы есть бой-френд, и это открытие его радовало, поскольку перечёркивало в зачатке идею о поднятии рейтингов шоу за счёт слухов о романе, вспыхнувшем между участниками. Правда, он понимал, что журналисты способны ещё не то придумать, если им стукнет в голову определённая физиологическая жидкость. И приходил к выводу, что от очередной порции желтушных новостей он не застрахован.  
Но, как известно, тот, кто боится волков, обычно жертвует прогулками по лесу. А Ноэлю хотелось там прогуляться.  
Совет Ирвина, прозвучавший во время совместного обеда, пришёлся как нельзя кстати.  
Действительно.  
Зачем оправдываться перед кем-то? Всё равно всегда найдутся индивиды с особо ценным мнением, которое они начнут совать во все дыры, наплевав на логику. От таких экземпляров нет спасения. Разве что... не замечать их и двигаться вперёд. Лучшая тактика, какую способно придумать человечество.  
Первое правило, которое Ноэль для себя вывел в рамках шоу, гласило, что о правилах фигурного катания и критериях соревнований здесь стоит позабыть. Если там большинство судей смотрит на технику исполнения и чистоту её, то здесь тебе простят аксель с ошибкой, но снимут определённое количество баллов за то, что не увидели в танце химии, страсти, накала и искр. Потому что это не соревнования. Это шоу. В первую, вторую и любую очередь.  
Второе гласило, что в постановке танца и процессе подготовки к нему должны принимать активное участие оба партнёра. Принцип «делай, как я скажу, слушайся меня, и я приведу тебя к успеху» — залог ненужного никому провала. Потому действовать нужно сообща, а не так, как было за пару дней до премьеры.  
Но тогда и обстоятельства складывались форс-мажорные. На споры и обсуждения времени не оставалось. Либо позволить профессионалу верховодить, либо провести остаток времени в склоках и выйти на лёд, заранее застолбив за собой звание аутсайдеров. Сейчас участников никто не подгонял, и они могли отработать программу, разделив количество часов, отданных под тренировки, на две недели. Постепенно, а не галопом, предварительно обсудив детали и выбрав наиболее подходящий обоим вариант.  
Обсуждение второго номера началось с выбора музыкального сопровождения. У Ноэля большинство программ возникало в голове во время прослушивания тех или иных треков. Сейчас он хотел проверить собственную методику на Тэссе. Положив на столик свой плеер, он произнёс:  
— Послушай эти песни и скажи, какая из них тебе понравилась больше всего. Но одно условие.  
— Какое? — спросила Тэсса, пролистывая список, представленный на рассмотрение.  
— В процессе прослушивания представь, что ты — режиссёр, перед которым стоит задача: снять клип на композицию, звучащую в наушниках. В главных ролях мы с тобой. И наш танец. Идеи для танца могут быть самыми безумными. Представляй всё, что хочешь. Можешь набросать впечатления на бумаге. Если наше видение хотя бы частично совпадёт, постараемся воплотить в жизнь. Договорились?  
— Да, — ответила Тэсс. — Но у меня встречное условие, мистер Далтон.  
— Что за условие?  
— В следующий раз список композиций, подходящих для номера, предлагаю я. Конечно, если этот следующий раз будет. Идёт?  
— Идёт, — сказал Ноэль, пожимая протянутую ладонь и скрепляя договор простейшим способом.  
С музыкой они определились в тот же день. Спустя полчаса, потраченных на знакомство с предложенными треками и исполнителями, Тэсса подошла к Ноэлю и протянула исписанный листок, предлагая оценить полёт мысли.  
Передачу в танце многих песен они представляли по-разному. Мысли и образы, их посещавшие, оказывались диаметрально противоположными. Но в списке нашлась одна композиция, видение которой совпало процентов на восемьдесят. Над её воплощением оба теперь активно работали, надеясь, что конечный результат понравится не им одним, но и жюри. А, кроме того, придётся по душе зрителям, выступающим в роли самых строгих судей и решающим судьбу участников. Это было бы прекрасно.  
Если получится этого добиться — хорошо. Нет, так нет. Плакать никто не станет.  
Ноэль не имел возможности поручиться за Тэссу, но зато мог отвечать за себя, и его мнение было таким. Времена, когда промахи на ледовой арене считались одной из наиболее веских причин ненависти к себе, остались в прошлом. Приоритеты сменились, Ноэль повзрослел и мало задумывался о мнении окружающих людей. Он больше не хотел приходиться по вкусу всем и каждому в обязательном порядке. Он просто делал то, что ему нравилось, не превращая получение одобрения в самоцель, и находил новое отношение к жизни замечательным.

 

На исходе второй недели, после того, как запись программы, приходившаяся в отсутствие форс-мажоров на среду и четверг, благополучно подошла к концу, Ноэль получил приглашение от Стюарта. Ничего необычного в этом жесте не наблюдалось, скорее, считалось привычным, ставшим закономерным явлением. Время от времени, несмотря на завершение отношений, они ужинали или обедали вместе. Различалось определение встреч, относящихся к разным периодам. Теперь и обеды, и ужины лишились маркировки «романтических», став дружескими. Ноэль воспринимал их, как способ отвлечься и поговорить с человеком, который сохранит все тайны в секрете, а в отдельных случаях ещё и поможет советом, на добровольных началах, безвозмездно. Как воспринимал их Стюарт — неизвестно. Возможно, питал большие надежды, лелея мечту отмотать время на несколько лет назад и вновь оказаться связанным по рукам и ногам отношениями с человеком, чья жизнь омрачена психологическими травмами. Лелеять, конечно, мог. Этого ему никто не запрещал. Вместе с тем, оба понимали, что вторая попытка обречена на провал, а потому не стоит тратить впустую драгоценные ресурсы. Всё равно итог один. Как бы старательно оба не играли в любовь — снова разбегутся по разным углам.  
— Курс реабилитации успешно пройден и официально завершён? — спросил Стюарт, сделав глоток воды из бокала и обратив взгляд в сторону визави.  
Ноэль, пролистывавший меню, оторвался от своего занятия и подарил Стюарту ответный взгляд.  
— Курс реабилитации? — переспросил недоумённо. — О чём ты?  
— О переменах в твоей жизни, Хани, и о преодолении последнего барьера, до недавнего времени порядком омрачавшего твою жизнь, — охотно пояснил Стюарт.  
— О каком барьере речь?  
— Если мне не изменяет память, то не далее, как полгода назад ты говорил, что больше никогда не выйдешь на лёд в рамках соревновательных проектов. Что мы наблюдаем сейчас?  
— Что? — усмехнулся Ноэль, окончательно смирившийся с тем, что ему в этом разговоре отведена роль попугая, повторяющего за собеседником те или иные слова.  
— Рождение феникса, как оно есть. Ты восстал из пепла, избавился от мыслей о прошлом, тянувших на дно, снова надел коньки и отправился танцевать на лезвиях, покоряя окружающих своим талантом.  
— Моё появление в развлекательном шоу сложно назвать триумфальным возвращением. Больше похоже на детские забавы, — произнёс Ноэль, поморщившись невольно; скептицизма ему было не занимать. — Участие — единственная уступка матери, попытка порадовать Рошель, сделать ей приятное. Наверное. В дальнейшем подобное не повторится. Думаю, мне за глаза хватит и одного сезона, чтобы я устал от внимания и снова захотел уйти в тень. Не удивлюсь, если и сейчас за нами наблюдают какие-нибудь беспринципные работники СМИ, плюющие на неприкосновенность частной жизни и желающие выпечь сенсацию на скорую руку. Не разбираясь в тонкостях, запишут тебя мне в бой-френды. Проснёшься завтра знаменитостью, а по совместительству женатым человеком. Шесть лет в браке, полном любви и согласия. У нас есть трое приёмных детей, пять собак и совместный дом в пригороде. Ты не знал?  
Ноэль изогнул губы в саркастической ухмылке и покачал головой, представляя примерные масштабы размаха и полёта чужой фантазии, способной раздувать пожар из маленькой искорки.  
— Я-то не возражаю, — задумчиво протянул Стюарт. — Почту за честь присуждение этого звания. Поскольку, будем откровенны, мне нравится ход мыслей и перспективы, которые ты нарисовал. Но это я. Тебе это не по душе. А что скажет твоя новая муза? Смиренно проглотит сообщение или взбесится, прочитав горячую новость?  
— Муза? Если ты говоришь о Тэссе, то у нас иной тип...  
— Не о ней.  
— О ком тогда?  
— Хани?  
— Да, мистер Полански? — прищурился Ноэль. — Случилось что-то, о чём я не знаю? Может, ты тоже решил сменить род деятельности и подался в журналисты, а теперь ненавязчиво пытаешься вытянуть из меня подробности несуществующей личной жизни?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда?..  
— Ты так и не рассказал мне, чем закончился визит в дом Патрика.  
— А ты не говорил, что имеешь прямое отношение к организации вечеров. Мы сравняли счёт, — парировал Ноэль. — Я думал, что ты выступаешь исключительно в роли приглашённого гостя, а ты, оказывается, птица иного полёта.  
— Не отрицаю. Но ведь и ты не станешь отрицать, что довольно быстро нашёл собеседника в тот вечер?  
— Не стану. Нашёл, — согласился Ноэль, делая глоток воды со слабо выраженным лимонным привкусом. — Но это не означает, что он занял в моей жизни особую нишу, которая до момента поистине судьбоносной встречи пустовала, а ныне обрела постоянного обитателя. Может, мы всю ночь играли в «Монополию», а утром разошлись по разным углам и больше не встречались. Правды не знает никто, кроме нас.  
_И сотрудников отеля, с которыми пришлось иметь дело._  
— Будучи осведомлённым о том, кто составлял тебе компанию, я бы не удивился, окажись слова о «Монополии» правдой. Как не удивился бы и сообщению, что ты проигрался подчистую, — хмыкнул Стюарт, пробудив в Ноэле нешуточный интерес, мирно спавший в отсутствии новостей о случайном любовнике, но, совершенно точно, не угасший окончательно.  
Не подумавший угаснуть, несмотря на три недели, прошедшие со времени первой и единственной встречи.  
— Почему?  
— Интересная личность, — произнёс Стюарт. — Представитель семьи феноменальных рыночных игроков, о которых говорят много всего. Иногда лестного, иногда не очень. Часть слухов получила официальное подтверждение, часть выдумана... Я не знаю, какая доля имеющихся в открытом доступе материалов правдива, а какая — нет, потому судить не берусь, но... Человек он наверняка занимательный.  
— И на чём они играют?  
— Ты не знаешь?!  
— Раз спрашиваю, логично предположить, что нет, — сдержанно ответил Ноэль.  
— На любви людей к роскошной жизни.  
— То есть?  
— Носишь их одежду, пользуешься их одеколонами, в твоём бокале плещется их шампанское...  
— В моём бокале плещется моё шампанское, потому что я за него заплатил. С вещами и парфюмерией та же история. Удивительно, правда?  
— Не цепляйся к словам.  
— Выражайся яснее.  
— Невеликая разница. Они производят то, что ты потребляешь, но ты их не знаешь?  
— Представь себе, — процедил сквозь зубы Ноэль.  
— Ладно-ладно. Не злись. Я просто удивился. Что тебе вообще о нём известно?  
— Его зовут Макс.  
— А помимо этой, бесконечно ценной информации?  
— Ничего.  
— С ума сойти, — присвистнул Стюарт. — Ты меня поражаешь. Находиться рядом с подобным человеком и узнать одно имя? Даже без фамилии?  
— Ты меня тоже. Я не нуждался в подробностях его биографии, поскольку не собирался продолжать знакомство.  
— Не собирался? А теперь планируешь это сделать?  
— И теперь не собираюсь. К тому нет предпосылок, — резонно заметил Ноэль.  
— Не Макс, — назидательно выдал Стюарт, — а Максимилиан Эллиот. Гений маркетинга и автор множества громких рекламных кампаний, принесших их производству огромные доходы. Ни единого холостого выстрела — сплошные стратегические победы. У его семьи большой разброс в плане коммерческих интересов. Элитная одежда, обувь, парфюмерия, украшения, напитки, яхты... Покупают громкие бренды, находящиеся в плачевном состоянии, дают им вторую жизнь, собирают завидные дивиденды. Иногда сами же намеренно эти бренды разоряют, но доказать это пока не удалось и вряд ли удастся. Им везёт. У представителей данной семьи особый нюх на деньги и людей, которые смогут для них эти деньги сделать. Много лет подряд они диктуют моду на определённый образ жизни, и потребители охотно следуют рекомендациям. В общем, занимаются они всем понемногу, но назвать производство лоскутным одеялом язык не повернётся, потому что механизм настолько отлажен, что диву даёшься, как им втроём удаётся со всем этим управляться.  
— Лоскутным одеялом называть и не нужно, — произнёс Ноэль. — Для подобных компаний есть общеизвестное и широко употребляемое в деловой сфере определение — конгломерат.  
— Окей. Будь по-твоему. В любом случае, «Эллиот-групп» заслуживают внимания. Место в истории гениальных бизнесменов его руководители давно и прочно за собой застолбили.  
_«Эллиот-групп». Отлично..._  
Информация пришлась как нельзя кстати. Ноэль точно знал, чем займётся по возвращении домой и чему — точнее, кому — посвятит сегодняшний вечер.  
Без вариантов.


	10. Щепотка ностальгии

До сегодняшнего дня он дважды становился одним из главных героев номера американского «Вог». Каждый раз разговор с журналисткой проходил в ресторане отеля «Сент Риджис», в котором Макс неизменно останавливался, прилетая в Нью-Йорк. Это было чем-то вроде традиции: устраиваться за столиком, любоваться видами Манхэттена и разговаривать о былых достижениях, которые до сих пор не потеряли своей значимости, поражали и восхищали многих, о новых свершениях и планах на будущее. Немного о семейной жизни, о крахе её, сосредоточенности на деловой сфере и работе с модными тенденциями, точнее о том, каково это — быть законодателем моды, диктуя условия потребительскому рынку, рискуя, предлагая не всегда стандартные решения. Играть, не проигрывая, а увеличивая количество профессиональных достижений, умножая и их, и прибыль конгломерата. Производить впечатление победителя, не знающего поражений, добивающегося всего, что пожелает. На деле работая по двадцать пять невозможных часов в сутки, а не просто приходя и получая очередной подарок от жизни.  
Каждый раз компанию Максу составляла Лора Мэйберг. Кажется, это взаимодействие тоже было своего рода традицией. Если «Вог» хочет интервью с Максимилианом Эллиотом, вести беседу отправится Лора, зарекомендовавшая себя во время самого первого интервью, выдерживающая дистанцию, отличающаяся подчёркнуто профессиональным отношением и не позволяющая себе переходить границы дозволенного, как это делали некоторые колумнистки, коим не давали покоя лавры и история Кэндесс Бушнелл. Лора была одной из немногих представителей пишущей братии, к которым Макс относился с симпатией. Хотя, всё равно проявлял некую настороженность и оставлял за собой право не отвечать на определённые вопросы, если считал их некорректными или же слишком личными, а, значит, не подлежащими широкой огласке и вынесению на обсуждение.  
Первый материал, героем которого он стал около десяти лет назад, носил не совсем оправданное название «Американская мечта. Американский король маркетинга», игнорировавшее факт британского происхождения Макса.  
Издание всерьёз заинтересовалось им после того, как он попал в список молодых глобальных лидеров, и предложило сделать материал. Он согласился, несмотря на то, что не слишком жаловал внимание со стороны прессы. Удивительно при его роде занятий, тем не менее, правда. Макс не любил журналистов и старался свести количество контактов с ними к минимуму. Большую часть переговоров с ними проводил личный помощник Макса, ныне составлявший ему компанию в поездке и решающий половину существующих проблем.  
Второй материал, посвящённый Максу, назывался просто и немного избито «Сладкая жизнь», но тоже производил впечатление.  
«Вог» был верен себе и старался поддерживать определённый уровень что в плане текстов, что в плане визуальной составляющей. Второе, пожалуй, было для сотрудников самого авторитетного глянца в мире важнее.  
Статья увидела свет почти сразу после того, как Макс женился, и во многом была посвящена семейной жизни, о которой Макс вдохновенно врал. Получилось настолько убедительно, что он поймал себя на мысли: если бы выступал в роли интервьюера, сам бы заслушался и проникся несуществующей историей любви, частично построенной на реальных событиях, но, по большей части, придуманной. Тогда они с Лорой обсуждали, помимо достижений Макса, ещё и деловые начинания Вероники. Ники делала первые шаги на пути раскрутки своей школы танцев, внезапно показав себя толковым руководителем, а не просто глупой восторженной девочкой, получившей желаемое и от счастья потерявшей связь с реальностью.  
В этот раз всё внимание было направлено на семейные традиции и историю конгломерата — определённый реверанс в сторону готовящихся семинаров, которые должны были начаться сразу после возвращения Макса в Лондон. Перед тем, правда, предстояло совершить ещё несколько перелётов, помотавшись по странам и континентам, уделив долю внимания не только Европе, но и Азии. Азиатский рынок был одним из наиболее динамично развивающихся, потому и инвестиций в него было вложено немало, и, говоря откровенно, не напрасно. Количество шопоголиков, готовых сметать с полок брендовые вещи, зашкаливало. Когда-то обращение взгляда в сторону этого рынка и активное продвижение здесь позволило Джозефу добиться колоссального наращивания товарооборота и получения прибыли, сделавшей его одним из богатейших людей Великобритании и Европы.  
Азиатский вояж совершался не менее четырёх раз в год. Обычно данным направлением занимался Джозеф. В этот раз обязанности торжественно возложили на Макса.  
В листе посещений, связанных с сетью сбыта товаров, значились Гонконг, Сеул и Токио. Рынки, с которыми они работали давно и успешно. Рынки, с которыми надеялись продолжать сотрудничать в дальнейшем. Но, прежде чем лететь туда, следовало разобраться со всеми делами здесь, а их набралось приличное количество, потому даже интервью было чем-то, вроде способа расслабиться, проведя время в приятной компании.  
Два первых материала сопровождались специальными фотосессиями, которые спустя годы казались Максу излишне вычурными, но оттого не менее впечатляющими и врезающимися в память. Возможно, кого-то раздражающими.  
Он позировал, нацепив на себя шляпу вместо короны и восседая на троне. Позировал в стенах старинного особняка, удерживая на цепях трёх чёрных догов. Появлялся перед камерами, облачившись в костюм профессионального гонщика, сидя на капоте чёрной «Ламборгини» и размазывая по пальцам крем от торта, который после всего не собирался поедать, но который вроде как служил в контексте задумки олицетворением сладкой жизни.  
Для нового материала специальных съёмок не проводили.  
Вообще-то изначально была мысль отснять всё в Центральном парке, и Макс её поддержал. Фотографы получили разрешение и собирались воплощать задумку в жизнь. Но нью-йоркская осень, обычно расцвеченная всеми оттенками красного, жёлтого и оранжевого цветов и отличавшаяся особой живописностью, очень несвоевременно решила закосить под лондонскую хмарь. Потому ныне радовала бесконечными дождями и серым небом, в итоге сорвав все планы журналистов, и оставив статью без достойного визуального сопровождения. Впрочем, не было таких задач, с которыми журналисты известного издания не сумели бы справиться.  
Гораздо сильнее, чем переживания по поводу сорванных съёмок, Макса занимало собственное восприятие реальности. Связано оно было отнюдь не с погодными условиями, а с личными переживаниями.  
Впервые Максу было как-то... пусто в Нью-Йорке.  
Он посещал давно знакомые и в деталях изученные места, встречался с людьми, которых знал и с которыми работал прежде, но все эти действия не приносили удовлетворения.  
Отвлечься не помогли ни разговоры по скайпу с родителями, бывшей супругой и Марком, ни сосредоточенность на подготовке к встрече с деловыми партнёрами, проходившей здесь же, в конференц-зале отеля, ни прогулка по «кровавому» мосту.  
В былое время последний из перечисленных методов действовал безотказно, позволяя проветрить голову и разобраться в себе. Официально мост носил иное название, никакой крови там и в помине не было, но у Макса неизменно возникали именно такие ассоциации, поскольку от воды в сезон дождей мост менял цвет и становился красным, будто его щедро полили вышеозначенной физиологической жидкостью, и это наталкивало на определённые мысли.  
В плане выбора любимых мест Макс не отличался оригинальностью. В Нью-Йорке его бессменным фаворитом оставался Центральный парк, расположенный неподалёку от отеля. Когда Макс жил здесь постоянно и снимал не номер в отеле, а квартиру-студию, от парка его отделяло не более пятнадцати минут ходьбы — хотя бы раз в неделю он старался выбираться на прогулку.  
Было время, когда он, не примыкавший к числу поклонников творчества «Битлз», зависал на Земляничной поляне, глядя на оставленные здесь медиаторы и вспоминая определённого человека, некогда неплохо управлявшегося с электрогитарой. Облезлый чёрный лак на его коротко стриженых ногтях, набор медиаторов в заднем кармане джинсов и редкие попытки поделиться историями из жизни группы, в рамках которой Ники Риддл вместе с Яном Трампером пытался выдать нечто новаторское и запоминающееся.  
Обычно Макс должного внимания рассказам не уделял. Он бросал в Николаса подушкой и цедил сквозь зубы:  
— Заткнись.  
Со стороны выглядело чистейшим пофигизмом.  
Говорил Макс не всерьёз, больше в шутку, но Ник, перехватывая летящую подушку, терял настрой на откровенные разговоры. Он начинал хохотать, свешивал голову с кровати и к повествованию о нелёгких буднях гитаристов начинающих групп, играющих не ради всемирной славы, а ради фана, больше не возвращался.  
Отсмеявшись, он менял тему разговора.  
Или вовсе замолкал и, одарив многообещающим взглядом, целовал, притягивая Макса к себе. Частично его порывы были искренними, частично — доказательством теории, озвученной Ноэлем во время прогулки по мосту и гласившей, что нет на свете лучшего способа прервать разговор или уничтожить раздражающую тишину, чем поцелуй.  
С ними такое приключалось часто. Слишком часто, чтобы списать на случайность, а не на хреновый обычай. Поговорить становилось не о чем, неловкое молчание раздражало обоих, и Николас искал компромисс, способный удовлетворить обоих. Пить и трахаться — два самых востребованных развлечения в их совместной практике. Два наиболее употребляемых глагола, которыми получалось охарактеризовать умершее взаимодействие.  
Поразительно, как Макс не замечал этого раньше, веря, что их симбиоз подходит под определение полноценных отношений, и недоумевал, чего там Нику постоянно не хватает. Годы спустя с глаз упала пелена, и всё это виделось потрясающе жалким, местами — тошнотворным. Хотелось поскорее забыть и сделать вид, что события, приходящие на ум, прожиты кем-то другим — он был свидетелем, но не активным участником. К сожалению, всё обстояло ровно наоборот.  
В плане владения гитарой мистер Риддл-младший, конечно, рядом с Джоном Ленноном не стоял, да и не претендовал он на такое соседство, но ассоциация возникала сама по себе, независимо от желаний Макса. Достаточно было того, что оба играли на одном и том же инструменте. Зацепиться за это знание, и остальные подтянутся сами собой.  
Заглядывая в парк летом, Макс нередко останавливался, чтобы посмотреть театральные постановки, разыгранные под открытым небом. Особой популярностью у актёров пользовались пьесы Шекспира, что служило ещё одним напоминанием о Лондоне.  
Осенью наблюдал за людьми, пришедшими на каток. Без особого интереса, больше по привычке.  
Сейчас при мысли о гладкой ледяной поверхности и лезвиях коньков, оставляющих на ней следы, Макса внезапно накрывало не ледяной, а бесконечно обжигающей волной, воздуха не хватало — горло пережимало. Каждый вдох и выдох давался с трудом.  
Макс чувствовал себя безумцем.  
Странное ощущение. Не менее странное открытие, а вместе с тем — закономерное. Если бы рядом находился определённый человек, всё стало бы в разы приятнее, теплее и эмоционально сильнее. Если бы компанию ему составлял определённый человек, поездка не воспринималась бы, как повинность, а проходила так легко, как все остальные, приходившиеся на прошлые годы. На тот период времени, когда он ещё не знал о существовании Ноэля Далтона. Когда свободно обходился без чужого общества, считая себя неспособным на привязанность к кому-либо, слушая разговоры других людей о постоянных отношениях, находя их замечания о скуке, желании поскорее увидеться или хотя бы обменяться парой фраз по телефону чем-то из области фантастики.  
Сейчас большинство его мыслей, так или иначе, было связано с Ноэлем.  
Он снова вспоминал о синхронностях, являющихся, на самом деле, чистой воды совпадением.  
Американский период в жизни каждого из них, памятные места в родном городе, рассуждения об общих точках отсчёта и случайном появлении на вечере Патрика Шелла — не по собственному желанию, а с подачи знакомых или родственников, желающих принять участие в формировании чужой судьбы.  
Рассчитывать на то, что Ноэль, подталкиваемый неведомой силой, внезапно сорвётся с места, бросив все свои дела, в особенности — проект, и окажется здесь, было нелепо, но Макс всё равно, покидая пределы отеля, искал взглядом в толпе того, чью фотографию ежедневно разглядывал перед сном. Держал прямоугольный снимок в руках и подолгу пристально на неё смотрел, словно надеялся, что мечта материализуется, и картинка станет живым человеком, стоящим на пороге номера.  
Пришивал себя невидимыми нитями. Всё сильнее цеплялся за образ, ставший неотъемлемой частью его будней, и за одну совместно проведённую ночь, которую в былое время вычеркнул бы из памяти без сожаления.  
Или нет?  
Он запутался и перестал себя понимать. А, может, не понимал с самого начала. Находился в тупике с тех самых пор, как отошёл от привычного стандарта внешности, отказался от блондинистого приоритета, сделав ставку на отталкивающий прежде типаж.  
Поставить на карту всё. И проиграть. Опять. Тип игры другой, но не принципиально.  
Подход не имеет значения.  
В фокусе — итог. Неутешительный.  
Или наоборот?  
— И всё-таки кое-что в этом мире остаётся неизменным, — произнесла Лора, когда Макс замолчал, ответив на последний из заданных вопросов.  
— Например?  
— И десять лет назад, и сегодня вы являетесь прекрасным собеседником, мистер Эллиот, — ответила Лора. — Благодарю вас за то, что согласились на этот разговор. Было приятно повидаться с вами вновь. Надеюсь, это не последняя наша встреча.  
— Мне тоже, — произнёс Макс, касаясь губами тыльной стороны протянутой ладони. — Спасибо за поступившее предложение. Лестно, что издание с течением времени не теряет интерес к моей скромной персоне.  
— Вы, по-прежнему, склонны преуменьшать свои заслуги. Многие с вами не согласились бы.  
— Это их право, но я вовсе не считаю свои достижения чем-то выдающимся. Просто делаю работу, которая мне, к счастью, нравится, — признался Макс, допивая остывший кофе и с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не поморщиться; напиток слегка горчил на языке.  
Он поставил опустевшую чашку на блюдце и по привычке бросил мимолётный взгляд в окно.  
На мгновение привычное пространство исказилось, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Максу показалось, что там, на оживлённых — даже в такую мерзкую погоду — улицах, находится Ноэль, и силуэт его отражается в оконном стекле. Стоит, спрятав ладони в рукавах дафлкота, и смотрит куда-то вдаль.  
Достаточно окликнуть — прошептать, проговорить, прокричать его имя, и он обязательно повернётся, пытаясь определить, кто к нему обращается. Достаточно прикоснуться к запотевшему стеклу, протирая его, чтобы картинка стала ярче и, удостоверившись, что это правда, выскочить на улицу. Протянуть руку, положить ладонь на плечо, сжимая его и перехватывая изумлённый взгляд, когда Ноэль окажется с ним лицом к лицу, желая узнать, кто потревожил его.  
Несколько крупных дождевых капель осели на стекле, размывая желанную картину и вновь возвращая к реальности.  
Разумеется, Ноэля там не было. И быть не могло.  
Макс покачал головой и прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
Сколько раз он успел усомниться в собственном психическом здоровье, с тех пор, как встретил Ноэля? Сколько раз видел его то тут, то там, и готов был закричать, привлекая внимание; понимая в последний момент, что очередное видение, его посетившее — не более чем обман зрения?  
Много.  
Очень много.  
Он сбился со счёта.  
Перебирая в уме всех своих пассий, как временных, так и относительно постоянных, Макс приходил к выводу, что за три с половиной десятка лет жизни ни с чем подобным не сталкивался. Всё познаётся в сравнении. Злободневное, как никогда, высказывание. Пример, от которого не отмахнуться, как бы сильно не хотелось. То, что прежде представлялось верхом страсти, влечения и привязанности, померкло, потеряв львиную долю красок. Те, кем он прежде, по собственному мнению, был одержим, теперь тянули разве что на временное, не слишком серьёзное увлечение.  
С момента своеобразного расставания не прошло ни дня, чтобы он не думал о мистере Далтоне-младшем.  
Ни. Единого. Мать. Его. Дня.  
Ни часа. Ни минуты. Ни секунды.

 

Ежевечернее возвращение к материалам досье, представленным для ознакомления незадолго до вылета начальником службы безопасности, тоже напоминало определённый ритуал.  
Переступая порог номера, Макс запирал дверь, снимал обувь, развешивал на спинке стула пиджак и, взяв со стола толстую папку, бросал её на кровать, уже зная, что после душа обязательно вернётся к материалам, изученным за несколько дней вдоль и поперёк, но продолжавшим притягивать внимание. Действия совершались до определённого момента на автомате, он делал всё это по привычке, и, лишь прикоснувшись к обложке, выпадал из состояния равнодушия.  
Прикосновение обжигало пальцы — игра воображения, не более того, — и он отдёргивал руку, усмехался, поражаясь самому себе и этим переменам. Доводы разума о том, что это отдаёт клиникой, не останавливали, не заставляли отложить папку в сторону и погасить свет в номере.  
Он знал, что несмотря на приложенные усилия, позабыть обо всём и провалиться в сон, отказавшись от занимательного чтения, не получится. Единственным, чего он добьётся такими методами, станет бессонница. Он проворочается ночь напролёт с боку на бок и встретит утро с широко распахнутыми глазами. Примется размышлять о переменах, похожих на гром посреди ясного неба. Придёт к переставшему удивлять выводу. Поймёт, что не успокоится до тех пор, пока не получит то, чего хочет.  
Вернее, того.  
Пока не поймёт, что за человек появился у него на пути.  
Будет вновь и вновь перелистывать страницы, скользя взглядом по ровным строчкам текста, заучивая биографию Ноэля, примется рассматривать его фотографии и жалеть о невозможности бросить всё, вернуться в Лондон прямо сейчас и добиться встречи с объектом своего совсем не кратковременного помешательства.  
_Я твой грязный наркотик,_  
 _И тебе всегда мало._  
 _Небольшая вредная привычка,_  
 _О которой ты не говоришь друзьям._  
Макс не любил такие песни, считая их по эмоциональной окраске и общему характеру детскими — то, что слушают за закрытой дверью с покачивающейся на дверце табличкой «не входить», размазывая слёзы и сопли по щекам, царапая в отчаянии руки и думая о том, какое дерьмо эта жизнь, лишённая взаимных чувств. Он находил подобные творения совсем не подходящими по возрасту, но отдельный образец отчего-то засел у него в мыслях и теперь постоянно проносился в голове.  
Слишком близкими казались слова, слишком вписывались в ситуацию, служа отличной иллюстрацией к ней.  
_Я твой грязный наркотик,_  
 _И тебе всегда мало._  
 _Говорил, что тебе это не нужно,_  
 _А сам увяз в сумасшедшем романе..._  
Их роман не тянул на определение сумасшедшего. И на, собственно, роман — тоже. Однако, что-то заставляло возвращаться к треку, закрывая глаза и растворяясь в музыке.  
Поебались. Разбежались. Отпусти и забудь. Порадуйся, что тебя не разыскивают и не пытаются втирать что-то о вечной любви, зародившейся с одного взгляда, как иногда случалось. Если Ноэль придерживался такой позиции, Макс готов был признать: жизнь его подстебала, заставив махнуться местами с брошенными любовниками.  
Макс слушал песню бесчисленное количество раз, чувствуя себя глупым подростком, решившим во что бы то ни стало влюбиться, нашедшим подходящую кандидатуру, предложившим подобие свидания ради смеха, чтобы в итоге осознать: шутка получилась несмешной. То, что задумывалось, как развлечение на один вечер, захватило его внимание сильнее, чем то, что он считал серьёзным и имел склонность превозносить.  
Ирония судьбы во всей красе.  
Парень, на которого пал выбор, оказался не так прост. Неудивительно, что он желал остаться неузнанным и всячески избегал откровений, позволяя себе редкие реплики о прошлом, лишённые конкретики. Размытые, как акварель. И оттого привлекшие в разы сильнее, нежели признания, которыми любили грузить Макса другие кандидаты. Независимо от того, на какой срок пребывания рядом они претендовали, все они вдохновенно рассказывали о себе. Особые правила отношений. Обязательное представление, попытка саморекламы — неизменный элемент. Безнадёжно устаревший, если верить словам, но на самом деле весьма активно используемый в повседневности.  
Он вообще был непрост этот Ноэль Далтон, нареченный после первого появления на соревнованиях юниоров рождественским мальчиком, да так и остававшийся носителем данного прозвища на несколько лет своего триумфального восхождения на спортивный Олимп.  
Птица высокого полёта, привлекающая внимание всегда и везде. Не достигни он высот в спорте, всё равно прославился бы и попал в объективы вездесущих камер, благодаря знаменитым родителям и интересу журналистов к их жизням.  
Прочитав несколько статей, пропитанных желчью, в которых журналисты с пеной у рта и — явно с выбиванием несчастных клавиш из клавиатуры в период работы над пасквилем — доказывали, что таланта, как такового Ноэль не имеет, а всего достиг исключительно благодаря протекции влиятельного родителя, Макс усмехнулся.  
Классика жанра, не вызвавшая удивления.  
Возникшие вопросы о семье предоставленные материалы тут же снимали, раскладывая по полочкам и упорядочивая полученные знания.  
Полное досье поставило Макса в известность о том, что мать Ноэля — наполовину француженка, — крайне востребованный и высокооплачиваемый телевизионный сценарист. Замечание о происхождении Рошель объясняло, почему она решила назвать сына Ноэлем, а не Кристианом или Кристофером, что больше подходило для жителей англоговорящих стран.  
Отец — наполовину ирландец, вторая половина крови, как и в случае с Рошель, была английской, — весомая фигура в мире бизнеса, который, впрочем, никак с интересами семьи Эллиот не пересекался и даже смежным не считался. Потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что о Далтонах Максу прежде не доводилось слышать. А если и доводилось, он банально не заострял на их фамилии внимание. Пропускал мимо ушей и забывал.  
В несовпадении интересов, касавшихся сферы бизнеса, Макс находил неоспоримое преимущество. Каждый из них занимал свою нишу на рынке, и никакой конкуренции, ни в ближайшем будущем, ни в принципе не предвиделось.  
О родителях Ноэля тоже было собрано немало материалов, и хотя они интересовали Макса в разы слабее, нежели непосредственный виновник торжества, он всё равно ознакомился с представленным отчётом, отмечая очередное совпадение-сходство — методы ведения бизнеса, используемые представителями старшего поколения.  
Говорить что-то о характере, основываясь исключительно на прочитанных бумагах, Макс не решался, опасаясь попасть пальцем в небо, но не сомневался, что Ирвин Далтон должен быть личностью... тяжёлой, подавляющей своих оппонентов, имеющей особую ауру, которую принято именовать аурой власти. Будь он мягким и пушистым, компания «АйЭсДи Инкорпарейтед» не поднялась бы на те высоты, коих достигла ныне. Кроме того, с годами она продолжала активно наращивать влияние на рынке, закрепляя за собой успех и поедая менее успешные компании без соли и сахара за считанные дни. Не давясь, проглатывая в один присест. Обставляя всё так, что заключённые сделки выглядели кристально чистыми и прозрачными, словно слеза младенца. Добровольное соглашение при полном отсутствии постороннего вмешательства, а на деле — хитрая, заранее спланированная операция. Рабочая схема, не дающая сбоев и продолжавшая радовать из года в год.  
Максу доводилось наблюдать подобное неоднократно в пределах собственного конгломерата — Джозеф Эллиот играл теми же картами, стараясь получить под своё крыло определённое количество желанных фирм, расширив влияние на рынке, хотя оно и так было неоспоримым. Он не хватался за всё подряд, выбирал тщательно, долго присматривался, прощупывал почву, иногда виртуозно запудривал оппонентам мозги, чтобы в решающий момент привести в исполнение план молниеносной войны, отхватив свой кусок пирога и наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом.  
Много лет назад они бежали в одной упряжке с Кирком Риддлом, делали общее дело и поднимали более чем неплохие деньги на недвижимости. Почему Джозеф решил выйти из игры, полностью распрощавшись со своим детищем, для многих было загадкой, но факт оставался фактом. Джозеф отказался от прежней идеи, продал свою часть бизнеса крайне заинтересованному в расширении своего влияния Кирку, и обратил внимание в сторону индустрии моды. Просто потому, что так захотел. Просто потому, что нашёл это интересным и забавным. Просто потому, что вовремя под руку подвернулся братец Софии, предложивший ввязаться в определённую авантюру, где на кону стоял значительный выигрыш-бренд, обещавший озолотить тех, кому достанется. При грамотном подходе, разумеется. Неграмотный уже довёл его до разорения и оставил на грани банкротства.  
Кажется, это было у Эллиотов в крови — не размениваться по мелочам и не совершать пробных заходов, а назначать максимальную ставку. Но, в отличие от Макса, Джозеф делал всё с холодным умом и после длительных предварительных расчётов. Удача ему улыбнулась. Мир моды принял его с распростёртыми объятиями, и «Эллиот-групп», с годами объединившая под своим крылом немалое количество громких марок, начала стремительное продвижение на рынок. Шла вперёд, пропагандируя красивую жизнь и забивая головы потенциальных потребителей мыслями о ней.  
Нельзя сказать, что было легко, и над конгломератом никогда не сгущались тучи. Случалось и такое, но Джозеф умудрялся мобилизоваться в кратчайшие сроки и быстро находить решения, выводя семейный самолёт из мёртвой петли.  
Макс нередко думал: нет таких задач, с которыми бы его отец не справился. Они могли не ладить друг с другом и расходиться во мнениях по определённым вопросам, но, когда речь заходила о бизнесе, Макс беспрекословно признавал авторитет отца. И искренне восхищался деловой хваткой Джозефа. Работать под его началом было не то чтобы сахарно — сложный характер делал своё дело, но зато опыт, полученный в этом взаимодействии, был бесценным и, несомненно, дорогого стоил.  
После возвращения из Америки и назначения на новую должность, их отношения несколько потеплели, но по-настоящему близкими не стали — Макс ждал подвоха от отца. Молчание не успокаивало, а настораживало сильнее.  
Вскоре дождался вместе с сообщением о необходимости заключения брака и появления наследника. Слова, прозвучавшие под открытым небом загородного гольф-клуба, как раскат грома. Походившие на нож, приставленный к горлу, или удавку, с каждой секундой затягивавшуюся всё сильнее.  
После состоявшейся свадьбы и появления на свет Марка, Джозеф растаял окончательно. Как будто смысл его жизни заключался в обязательном продолжении рода, а слова Макса о том, что он не собирается заводить детей, приводили Джозефа в отчаяние, или — больше того — наносили ему удар за ударом.  
Сейчас они не поднимали в разговорах эту тему, да и вообще старались её избегать.  
По возможности.  
Получалось отлично, без преувеличения. Вырисовывалась идиллическая картина, и они не опровергали бытовавшие в светском обществе заблуждения.  
На совместных фотографиях, тем не менее, они не выглядели счастливой семьёй. Деловыми партнёрами, крайне довольными результатами общих стараний, достижений и свершений — да, а любящими родственниками — нет.  
Рассматривая общие снимки, на которых Ноэль находился вместе с родителями, Макс приходил к выводу, что в этой семье либо умеют талантливо играть на публику, либо действительно дорожат друг другом и поддерживают в принятии любого решения, не пытаясь подогнать его под свои потребности. Чаша весов чаще склонялась в сторону второго варианта, у первого на победу не оставалось шансов.  
Многие черты внешности Ноэль унаследовал от отца. Тот же яркий цвет волос, тот же насыщенный оттенок радужки, схожие черты лица — не настолько острые, но, бесспорно, характерные.  
С матерью сходство было минимальным.  
Впрочем, общие фотографии Макса мало интересовали. Больший интерес пробуждали те, на которых камеры запечатлели Ноэля в одиночестве. Снимки относились к разным периодам его жизни, и основная их масса приходилась на время проведения тех или иных спортивных соревнований. За пределами ледовой арены Ноэль редко попадал в поле зрения журналистов. Он не просиживал вечерами в социальных сетях — кажется, у него вообще не было ни одного аккаунта, — не появлялся на вечеринках, стабильно игнорируя подавляющую часть светских мероприятий, разве что изредка на семейных торжествах светился.  
В остальном, его жизнь, начиная с раннего возраста и до девятнадцати лет, состояла из череды спортивных мероприятий разной степени важности и подготовки к ним. Было упоминание о травме перед первой Олимпиадой, на которую он мог попасть, о реабилитации. О том, что он быстро идёт на поправку.  
Новые рекорды, новый поток восторгов, перемежаемых поливанием грязью со стороны преданных и верных завистников, коих лишили сна и покоя мысли о благосостоянии Далтона-старшего, выставляемом в статьях залогом побед и достижений.  
Восхитительный прокат на чемпионате мира в Бостоне. Привлекающий внимание чёрный костюм и корона на рыжих волосах, вызвавшая оживлённые споры о том, какой смысл вложен в эту деталь наряда. Исключительно реверанс в сторону шахмат, или завышенное самомнение фигуриста, провозгласившего себя королём ледовой арены?  
Громкие слова о желании попасть на Олимпиаду. Со второй попытки, но всё-таки. Активная подготовка к поездке на главное спортивное событие года. Обещание удивить всех своим выступлением и сложной программой. Попадание в сборную Великобритании.  
И... внезапное, как ведро ледяной воды, вылитой на голову без предупреждения, объявление о завершении спортивной карьеры. Решение, не подлежащее обжалованию. Дорого стоившая и больно ударившая по престижу страны причуда творческой личности, коей никто так и не сумел найти логического объяснения.  
Раз с поставленной задачей не сумели справиться профессионалы своего дела, погрязшие в огромном количестве выдвинутых предположений, но так и не пришедшие к единому знаменателю, Максу и подавно не суждено было догадаться о причинах, заставивших Ноэля отказаться от главной мечты жизни, фактически предав её, а вместе с ней — и себя. Окружающим оставалось одно: гадать на кофейной гуще. Узнать правду им не грозило. Ноэль не давал пояснений и отказывался как-либо комментировать принятое решение, оставляя за собой право хранить молчание.  
Содержание профайла, собранного на основании материалов из различных источников — в том числе, глянца — Макс выучил наизусть. Он сумел бы повторить все факты, почерпнутые оттуда, даже если бы напился до беспамятства и забыл своё имя. Многое вылетело бы из головы, но не это. Двадцать пять лет и десять месяцев. День рождения, приходящийся на самый короткий день в году — двадцать второе декабря. Далтон-младший любит чёрный цвет. Из домашних животных выбирает птиц. Из алкогольных напитков отдаёт предпочтение красному сухому вину. Несколько лет подряд управляет автомобилем «Бентли Континенталь», кабриолет, которому неоднократно признавался в пламенной любви. Его любимые цветы — это пресловутые белые орхидеи, задействованные в исполнении первого номера, показанного в «Танцах на лезвиях».  
Было там упоминание о любимых авторах и их творениях, исполнителях, режиссёрах, фильмах и прочих составляющих досуга, помогающих найти точки соприкосновения в мелочах, завязав беседу с обсуждения книги, понравившейся обоим, просмотренной неоднократно киноленты или до дыр заслушанного музыкального альбома.  
Внушительная часть отчёта состояла из перечисления спортивных достижений. Упоминалось образование, полученное Ноэлем после решения завязать с профессиональным спортом. Схожий путь продвижения наверх. Знакомые названия. Его собственная альма-матер. Сначала Лондонский университет, а вслед за ним — LBS, она же Лондонская школа бизнеса, оставленная некогда ради перевода в «Уортон» — ещё один пунктик в копилку настораживающих, каких-то мистических совпадений.  
Разница заключалась в том, что в отличие от Макса, Ноэль не прыгал из одного учебного заведения в другое, никуда в середине обучения не переводился, и буквально несколько месяцев назад благополучно завершил процесс получения образования по направлению «Менеджмент», попав в список наиболее талантливых студентов из числа выпускников этого года.  
Он мог бы стать специалистом нарасхват, не имеющим отбоя от заинтересованных работодателей, но в предложениях большинства корпораций, с которыми школа сотрудничала из года в год, Ноэль заинтересован не был.  
Для него давным-давно приготовили место в сырьевой империи Далтона-старшего. Само собой разумеющееся развитие ситуации.  
Помимо прочего в собранной информации проскальзывало упоминание об отношениях с неким Стюартом Полански, продлившихся два года. Этого человека можно было бы назвать непримечательным и списать со счетов, если бы не род его деятельности. Профессиональный психоаналитик, о котором в обществе людей, облечённых властью и обладающих большими деньгами, говорили, как о специалисте, способном творить чудеса.  
Обращаться к нему напрямую за помощью Максу не доводилось, но Ники, будучи беременной Марком и переживая не лучший из периодов жизни, упоминала этого человека.  
Она всерьёз задумывалась о возможности проявления послеродовой депрессии и жаждала обезопасить себя от этой мерзости, воспользовавшись услугами профессионалов. К счастью, депрессия Веронику так и не накрыла, помощь не потребовалась, но имя в памяти отложилось, и в нужный момент всплыло, давая определённую подсказку, позволяя вывести теорию, о которой в газетах не было ни слова.  
Не обязательно Макс был прав в своих подозрениях. Знакомство Ноэля и Стюарта могло состояться гораздо позднее или же, наоборот, задолго до принятия судьбоносного решения. Но Макс отказывался списывать всё на случайность.  
Он видел закономерность, выстраивал цепочку, подбираясь всё ближе к цели, а в конце неизменно срываясь вниз и начиная карабкаться заново.  
Итак, что он мог почерпнуть из своих размышлений?  
Поставить диагноз Ноэлю? Возможно.  
Депрессия, чрезмерный стресс, спровоцированный какими-то событиями, стремление уйти в тень, обращение к специалисту. Кульминация — роман.  
Что заставило Ноэля покинуть мир профессионального спорта? Прихоть зазвездившегося мальчика, посчитавшего, что его не ценят, пожелавшего, чтобы за ним бегали по пятам и умоляли о возвращении? Эмоциональное выгорание, накрывшее в решающий момент и поставившее крест на желании стремиться к новым высотам? Нервный срыв, спровоцированный нагрузками, превышающими допустимые пределы в несколько раз? Попытался прыгнуть выше головы, не сумел и сломался, разочаровавшись в себе и своих способностях? Или?..  
Желая отыскать ответы на вопросы, Макс возвращался каждый вечер к истории жизни Ноэля, перечитывал её и снова с неудовольствием резюмировал: потраченное время не позволило ему продвинуться вперёд ни на шаг. Причина падения звезды со спортивного небосклона была покрыта мраком. Плотным слоем густого тумана, окрашенного в любимый Ноэлем чёрный цвет.  
Если бы несколько недель назад Максу сказали, что он будет с поразительным упорством искать информацию, закрытую для большинства обычных людей, и ломать голову над историей жизни парня, которого видел один раз и с которым один же раз переспал, он бы не поверил.  
Не посмеялся, но скептически хмыкнул или иронично ухмыльнулся.  
Теперь ему было не до смешков и не до сардонических ухмылок.  
Зато иррациональное беспокойство не покидало его надолго, став тенью, преследующей по пятам, заставляющей каждую свободную минуту посвящать размышлениям о тёмных пятнах чужой биографии и пытаться выбить наглухо заколоченные двери, скрывающие затаившиеся тайны.  
Многие заявили бы, что он совершает ошибку и постарались отговорить от нелепой затеи. Ещё недавно он поддержал бы выдвинутую точку зрения, проявил солидарность и махнул на происходящее рукой, но сейчас менять что-то, поворачивать в обратную сторону, делая десять шагов назад против двух робких вперёд было поздно.  
Максимилиан влип в эту историю, как муха в варенье — одно движение, и лапок, как ни бывало.  
Он погрузился в неё с головой, забыв об осторожности, не боясь утонуть.  
Он понимал, что не успокоится, пока не узнает о Ноэле Далтоне всё. Самым ошеломляющим было открытие иного толка — неожиданное в первый миг осознания, но уже почти привычное теперь.  
Почти.  
Он понимал, что не успокоится, пока не станет неотъемлемой частью жизни Ноэля.  
Кто бы рискнул предположить, что его настолько затянет и протащит по кому-то?  
Точно не Макс, привыкший считать себя эмоциональным импотентом и проживший с этим убеждением несколько десятков лет, наслаждавшийся им и не рассчитывающий на скорое прощание. Не Макс, стоящий на руинах былой уверенности и осознающий: в хлам обдолбанный — нормальный бы этого не сделал — купидон решил над ним пошутить и всё-таки пустил стрелу, попавшую прямо в цель.  
Контрольный выстрел не понадобился. За глаза хватило одного.

 

Красивые ухаживания не были его коньком.  
Анализируя прежние отношения, Макс приходил к неутешительным выводам: он не умеет производить впечатление широкими жестами и грандиозными романтическими свиданиями. Проведение аналогий с рекламными кампаниями помогало слабо. Позволяло в полной мере осознать, что он способен продать любой, самый уродливый товар, но не представляет, какими методами продвигать себя, какие акции устраивать и какие мероприятия организовывать, желая навязать участие в них определённому человеку.  
Широким жестам в его жизни место, в общем-то, нашлось. Взять хотя бы тот случай с Вероникой и танцевальной школой, презентованной ей чуть ли не на следующий день после свадьбы. Масштабно? Вполне. С размахом? Несомненно. Так, что запомнилось на всю жизнь? Определённо.  
Но это было... не то.  
Вроде бы похожее, но всё равно не то.  
Его познания в области романтики ограничивались осведомлённостью о том, что она, в принципе, существует. И всё. Негусто. В какой-то степени, жалко.  
Он думал об этом, отрываясь от написания деловых писем азиатским партнёрам, на встречу с которыми направлялся ныне, вырвавшись из цепких лап Нью-Йорка. Первая остановка планировалась в Токио. По три дня на каждый из городов. А потом — наконец-то! — возвращение в британскую столицу, пребывание в стенах родного дома, возможность повидаться с сыном и...  
На этом «и» Макс неизменно спотыкался, чувствуя себя безоружным и капитулирующим перед сложными — практически непреодолимыми — обстоятельствами.  
Не возникало дельных мыслей, не находились подходящие слова. Перед тем как решиться на первый шаг и всё-таки отправить Ноэлю цветы, он неоднократно обдумал этот вариант, отмёл его, посчитав нелепым и слишком заезженным, но всё равно к нему вернулся.  
Максу отчаянно не нравилось отчётливое осознание, что этот презент схож с тем подарком, что был вручён когда-то Майклу. Тогда были розы, много-много красных роз, попавших по чистой случайности в руки Вероники и, кажется, определивших дальнейшее распределение по парам. Воспоминания об этих передаренных розах возникали в мыслях каждый раз, когда подобные букеты вручали ему на корпоративных торжествах сотрудники, следуя традициям, гласящим, что высокопоставленным руководителям из цветов больше всего подходят тёмно-красные розы, немного не дотянувшие окраской лепестков до чёрного цвета.  
Разница, конечно, была.  
Ноэлю он отправил не розы — белые орхидеи. И не стандартным букетом, а в специальном оформлении, чтобы сразу становилось понятно, какими событиями вдохновлялся отправитель. Корзина, задекорированная под чёрную шляпу, белые голуби и послание, состоящее всего из одной строчки «Прекраснейшему фокуснику на свете». Не идеально, но все остальные варианты, приходившие на ум, Макс забраковал, поскольку на признание в симпатии или влюблённости они не походили, зато на мысли о неадекватном поклоннике, не лишённом задатков сталкера, наводили только так.  
В очередной раз отвлекшись от созерцания экрана своего макбука, Макс приспустил очки и потёр переносицу.  
С письмами было покончено, и он мог позволить себе немного расслабиться.  
Длительные перемещения его утомляли. Путешествия в частном самолёте при полном отсутствии попутчиков делали перелёты намного комфортнее. Факт. Но то, что смена часовых поясов и климата сказываются на состоянии организма, было неоспоримо, и тут наличие либо отсутствие соседей большой роли не играло.  
Лететь им предстояло ещё не менее двух часов. Приземление планировалось ориентировочно в три часа ночи по местному времени. Очередной номер в отеле, душ, сон, а утром — сборы на встречу.  
Руководителю, всерьёз озадаченному развитием и процветанием бизнеса, стоило подумать о предстоящей встрече и о том, как наилучшим образом выстроить процесс общения.  
Он думал — да-да, никаких тайн и загадок — о Ноэле. Снова о нём. И о возможной реакции на цветочный подарок. Оставил он их, отказался принимать или вышвырнул сразу после ухода курьера? Глупо было надеяться, что орхидеи поразят Ноэля в самое сердце. За годы, проведённые на льду, он мог ими насытиться и пресытиться, перестав получать удовольствие от созерцания. Но рассчитывать хотя бы на улыбку Максу никто не мог запретить. Он пользовался правом мечтать в своё удовольствие.  
Поправив очки, Макс взял со столика стакан воды и сделал несколько маленьких глотков, жалея, что не может вылить остатки на голову, чтобы охладиться и избавиться от навязчивой идеи. Она снова маячила в опасной близости. Достаточно прикрыть на миг глаза, чтобы под сомкнутыми веками возникла картина, отличная от реальности, и в кресле, расположенном напротив, появился желанный собеседник.  
Подсознание снова посмеивалось над ним, напоминая, что он, как и семнадцать лет назад, ведётся на внешний образ. Очаровывается, в первую очередь, им.  
О тяге к личности говорить было самоуверенно.  
Посмотрев правде в глаза, Максимилиан соглашался с подсознанием, признавая, что не знает Ноэля. Вообще не знает. Младший представитель семьи Далтон может подтвердить правильность сложившегося впечатления, а может — опровергнуть, представ при повторной встрече личностью иного склада характера. Не будет больше масок, исчезнет налёт таинственности, и неизвестно, к чему это приведёт. Укрепит заинтересованность, усилит желание узнать Ноэля ближе, или обрушит воздушные замки, столь вдохновенно построенные Максом?  
_Красный или синий? Какой из проводов перерезать? Или не трогать оба, а развернуться и уйти, переложив ответственность на плечи другого человека? Думай о последствиях, Макс. Думай о последствиях. Думай..._  
Дилемма из той же серии. Столь же нелёгкий выбор.  
Опыт прожитых лет всё-таки имеет значение. Чем бы ни обернулась и во что бы ни вылилась попытка закрутить роман с наследником сырьевой империи, а прежнюю катастрофу она вряд ли продублирует.  
Быть или не быть?  
Вечный вопрос, коим задавались сотни лет назад и продолжают задаваться в настоящие дни миллионы людей.  
Макс заткнул уши наушниками, прикоснулся к тачпаду — экран ноутбука вновь замерцал.  
На раздумья ушло не более десяти секунд. Макс не довёл мысль до конца, а пальцы уже легли на клавиши, набирая в поисковике запрос, не имеющий пересечения с деловыми интересами. Развлечения и отдых. Видео для души и собственного эстетического наслаждения.  
Макс навёрстывал упущенное — собирался ознакомиться с записью второго выступления Ноэля и Тэссы.  
У Макса был выбор, и он его сделал, переходя по предложенной ссылке, открывая видео и в ожидании замирая. Он не предпринимал попыток посмотреть видео прежде и не знал, что его ожидает, но подсознательно чувствовал, что будет поражён.  
Сказать, что подозрения подтвердились, — не сказать ничего. Поразило с первых секунд. Не потому, что танец был невероятен, а хореографию поставили на недосягаемом уровне. Причина изумления Макса заключалась в другом. После нескольких дней бесконечного прослушивания он узнал бы эту песню из тысячи, настолько слова и мелодия въелись в мозг.  
— Твою мать, — выдохнул Макс, из последних сил пытаясь сдержать порыв эмоций, желавших получить выход на свободу.  
Удержать контроль, натянув невидимый поводок и обуздав свои порывы, не получилось. Всё-таки засмеялся, и вскоре тихий смех его перерос в гомерический хохот.  
— Как ты это делаешь, Ноэль? Как тебе это удаётся? Может, я окончательно свихнулся на тебе, и мне пора лечиться? — спросил Макс, поставив видео на паузу и гипнотизируя взглядом стоп-кадр.  
Разумеется, ответа не последовало.


	11. Скованные одной цепью

Корзину, до отказа набитую цветами, Ноэль получил вечером того самого дня, когда состоялся обед в компании Стюарта.  
— Кто отправитель? — спросил Ноэль, оставляя на бумаге размашистую, не слишком аккуратную — от волнения у него подрагивали руки — подпись и отдавая ручку вместе с бланком.  
— Он пожелал остаться неизвестным, — ответил курьер, принимая бумаги, просматривая их и удовлетворённо кивая. — Удачного дня, мистер Далтон.  
— Спасибо, — протянул Ноэль, плотно затворяя дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной и глядя на новое приобретение.  
Оно стояло посреди комнаты и неизменно притягивало к себе взгляд. Цветочная композиция, служившая отсылкой к недавнему выступлению. Корзина-шляпа, белые бумажные голуби и орхидеи. Не один жалкий и помятый в ходе съёмочного процесса цветок, как у них с Тэссой. Красивые, свежие, восхитительные, окутанные тонкой дымкой слабо различимого аромата. И столько, что на целый сад хватило бы с лихвой.  
Подарок стал бы в разы приятнее, не скрывай отправитель своё имя.  
Неизвестность Ноэлю не нравилась. Не сказать, что по-настоящему пугала, заставляя вспоминать о прошлом и шарахаться от него, как от прокажённого, но настораживала, напоминая о заклятом друге. Впрочем, Зак предпочитал засыпать Ноэля ненавистными им розами. Клэйтон был верен себе. Ко всему прочему, он был постоянен, словно партия консерваторов, из года в год толкающая одну и ту же программу. Меняются времена, люди, общество, внешняя политика, экономические модели, а они, верные себе и своим принципам, продолжают жить по устаревшему образцу. Он дарил Ноэлю розы, выражая восхищение талантом. Присыпал их лепестками, когда считал мёртвым. Этот подарок не мог быть делом рук Зака, но первым на ум пришёл он и его креативный подход к появлению новых сортов королевы цветов.  
_Чёрные розы для чёрного короля._  
Да уж. Такое не забывалось.  
Орхидеи в чёрный список не попадали. Они возглавляли список любимых цветов. Тот, кто решил порадовать Ноэля, заранее подготовился, изучив его вкусы. Либо, что реальнее, отталкивался от визуальной составляющей танца в ледовом шоу и выбил выигрышную комбинацию.  
Ноэль запустил руку в карман толстовки, доставая смартфон и набирая номер, значившийся первым в списке недавних вызовов.  
Слушая однообразные и немного раздражающие гудки, он испытывал противоречивые чувства.  
С одной стороны, хотелось, чтобы возникшее предположение оказалось правдивым, и он верно определил отправителя, угадав с первой попытки. С другой — Ноэль отчаянно жаждал ошибиться и спустя несколько дней узнать, что верным был вариант, мелькнувший на периферии сознания, показавшийся нежизнеспособным, и по этой причине отметённый.  
Будь заказчиком цветочной композиции Стюарт, он бы поблагодарил, поставил корзину на стол в гостиной и благополучно о ней позабыл, успокоившись. До тех пор, пока цветы не увянут, и не настанет время выбросить их.  
Может, он сам об этом вспомнит, а, может, грязную работу за него сделает Мира.  
Но если подарок был от другого человека, то...  
Мог ли этот человек оказаться тем самым?.. Тем самым, в чьей жизни — внешней её стороне, открытой для журналистов, — он копался незадолго до появления курьера. Изображал непрофессионального частного детектива, жадно изучая многочисленные статьи, коими пестрел интернет, не упуская из вида ни единой мелочи, связанной с личностью Максимилиана Эллиота.  
Количество открытых вкладок росло и множилось. Ноэль, закрывая одну, загружал три дополнительных, пошагово отслеживал этапы большого пути гениального, по словам Стюарта, рекламщика. Знакомился с биографией.  
Споткнулся Ноэль на новости о самой громкой свадьбе года. На ней же, анализируя прочитанное, и остановился, несмотря на то, что в другой — куда более свежей — статье прочитал о разводе, состоявшемся три года назад.  
Когда в дверь позвонили, он сидел за столом, устроив подбородок на сцепленных в замок ладонях, и пристально смотрел на счастливых молодожёнов. Кажется, если бы не появление курьера, через пару минут наблюдений Ноэль смёл бы ноутбук со стола, поддавшись порыву неоправданной злости и ревности.  
Ноэль прикрыл глаза, сильнее прижимаясь затылком к деревянной поверхности. Так сильно, что соприкосновение стало болезненным.  
В этот момент он сожалел, что не обладает навыком прохождения сквозь стены. Он не отказался бы внезапно выпасть на улицу, с размаха приложиться затылком о ступеньки, ощутить вспышку отрезвляющей боли и вынырнуть из мутного озера сомнений.  
Стюарт не отвечал. Вместо него электронный голос предложил поделиться своими мыслями и оставить сообщение после сигнала.  
— Перезвони, пожалуйста, — произнёс Ноэль, после того как автоответчик наконец заткнулся и позволил выговориться ему. — Мне нужно кое-что уточнить, чтобы развеять определённые сомнения.  
После чего опустил руку с гаджетом, крепко в ней зажатым, и оборвал вызов.  
Коснулся языком губ — они были сухими и горячими.  
Шумно выдохнул, прихватил нижнюю губу зубами.  
Он не слишком любил целоваться, но сейчас это была одна из немногих вещей, которой он отчаянно хотел. Не с первым встречным, а с вполне определённым мужчиной. Хотя бы. Для начала.  
Вспомнил о проявленной на мосту инициативе и усмехнулся. В его возрасте было нелепо хвататься за какие-то первые разы и возводить их в ранг чего-то невероятного. Он признавал это и открыто смеялся над собой.  
Но всё равно хватался и возводил.  
Ноэль вообще в последнее время много над чем в своём поведении смеялся. Над некстати проявившейся сентиментальностью. Над максимально мазохистским желанием снова окунуться в ледяную воду, какой становились для него все прошлые — откровенно неудачные — попытки завести серьёзные отношения, завершающиеся неизменным выводом: такие, как он, должны жить в одиночестве.  
Он целовался множество раз. За примером подопытного кролика, принимавшего участие в эксперименте, далеко ходить не требовалось. Хотя, в данном раскладе, на обозначенную роль тянул как раз он, а не Полански. Да, Ноэль учился и крайне активно практиковался с тем же Стюартом, отчаянно любившим лизаться, способным тратить на это занятие огромное количество времени и с радостью взявшимся за ликвидацию сексуальной безграмотности, порождённой особыми обстоятельствами. Других можно было не упоминать — Стюарт затмевал почти всех, кто появился после него. За исключением одного.  
Поцелуй на Лондонском мосту отличался от привычного действа. По многим параметрам. Например, тем, что обычно Ноэль отвечал на касание губ другого человека, а не лез к кому-то первым. Он позволял касаться себя, но сам оставался практически безучастным и предельно настороженным, подсознательно ожидая чего-то мерзкого.  
Здесь что-то заставило его изменить привычкам, расслабиться, наплевать на свод собственных правил. Сделать первый шаг и замереть в ожидании реакции, будь то отклик или отсутствие оного.  
Ноэль снова облизнулся, проваливаясь в мир, сотканный из грёз и выгодно отличающийся от привычной повседневности наличием в ней другого человека. Стоило открыть глаза, и он бы сразу исчез. Но пока Ноэль стоял, смежив веки, Макс находился рядом.  
Это было безумие. В превосходной степени. В квадрате. В кубе. Ещё хрен знает в чём. Но безумие восхитительное.  
Подростковые страдания и крайне неуместные чувства, некогда без суда и следствия убитые стремлением к завидным достижениям на спортивном поприще, накрыли Ноэля с опозданием лет на десять. Но зато приложили основательно, со всей силы. Вылились в никому не нужную сумасшедшую по силе своей влюблённость и неутешительное умозаключение: с его прошлым нормальных отношений не построить никогда, потому что...  
Потому что.  
Внешне всё спокойно и гладко, но при ближайшем рассмотрении становится ясно: он не оправился окончательно. Научился выглядеть непробиваемым, невозмутимым и неустрашимым внешне, а глубоко внутри... Стоит немного разоткровенничаться, и станет понятно, что он весь состоит из шрамов, которые не стираются со временем окончательно. Белеют, становятся менее заметными, но не исчезают. И не исчезнут никогда.  
Телефонный звонок стал спасением от засасывающей рефлексии.  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил Стюарт.  
— Нет. Вовсе нет. Я просто...  
— Поэтому тянешь кота за хвост? Потому что просто?  
— Не беси меня своими профессиональными штучками, — фыркнул Ноэль. — Я их на дух не переношу.  
Стюарт засмеялся.  
— Прости. Я внимательно слушаю. Что ты хотел сказать?  
— Собирался поблагодарить тебя за совместную вылазку. Я отлично провёл время. Пожалуй, стоит практиковать это чаще, — сориентировался Ноэль, на ходу придумав подходящий предлог; он не вызывал подозрений, был актуален и демонстрировал уровень воспитания.  
Это был со всех сторон прекрасный повод для звонка, и плевать, что противоречащий сообщению, оставленному на автоответчике.  
Кому какая разница?  
— Я готов приглашать хоть каждый день, — произнёс Стюарт, усмехнувшись. — Если бы ты при представленном раскладе соглашался, а не искал постоянные предлоги для отказа. Однако что-то, наверное, это интуиция, подсказывает: стоит мне начать активнее проявлять к тебе внимание, как ты снова постараешься отдалиться.  
— Не будем об этом.  
— Как скажешь. Но мне весьма приятно знать, что ты не считаешь это время потраченным впустую.  
— Не считаю, — эхом повторил Ноэль.  
Он ждал, что Стюарт скажет что-нибудь о цветах, но тот молчал. И чем дольше длилось молчание, тем очевиднее становилось, что Полански не является отправителем.  
— В сообщении ты сказал о желании развеять сомнения. О чём шла речь?  
— Как давно ты пользовался услугами службы доставки?  
— Сложный вопрос, — протянул Стюарт.  
— Почему?  
— Не помню точно, но на этой неделе не пользовался вообще. На прошлой, кажется, да. Или это была позапрошлая? Извини. Правда, не помню. Какое это имеет значение?  
— Значит, не ты, — резюмировал Ноэль.  
— Не я что?  
— Прислал мне подарок.  
— Не я, — согласился Стюарт. — К сожалению. Или не к сожалению? Подарок стоящий? Заслуживает внимания или так себе?  
— Не скажу, что очень оригинальный. Ею он как раз не блещет, но оттого хуже не становится, — ответил Ноэль, отлипая от двери и подходя к корзине. — Он прекрасен.  
За время созерцания со стороны Ноэль успел прожечь на корзине дыру, но только теперь, опустившись на колени и проведя свободной ладонью по цветочному морю, заметил уголок торчащей карточки с посланием.  
— Тогда сожалею вдвойне.  
— Стюарт.  
— Да-да, мы это тысячу раз обсуждали. Я всё помню.  
— Прости, что побеспокоил, — произнёс Ноэль. — И ещё раз спасибо за отличный день.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — ответил Стюарт и, спустя мгновение, добавил: — Ты всегда можешь на меня положиться, что бы ни случилось.  
В трубке воцарилась звенящая тишина.  
Ноэль, отложив смартфон, перевернул карточку и едва не застонал от разочарования. Одно послание, уложившиеся в четыре лаконичных слова. Без подписи.  
Он надеялся на небольшую подсказку в виде инициалов. Он её не получил.

 

Ноэль привык к тому, что время бежит быстро. После того, как он дал согласие на участие в телевизионном проекте, оно не бежало — летело, усиленно уничтожаемое продолжительными тренировками и изматывающими — больше морально, нежели физически — съёмками, отнимающими каждые две недели по два дня жизни. Оглядываясь назад, Ноэль, удивляясь, приходил к заключению, что в рамках проекта находится без малого месяц, а на их с Тэссой счету три поставленных танца — почти половина пройденного пути. Два номера широкая общественность увидела — третий предстояло представить на оценку уже завтра. И если первые выходы сопровождались нервотрёпкой, то в настоящий момент он оставался поразительно спокойным и невосприимчивым к внешним раздражителям. Тэсса последовала его примеру, перестала трястись и работала по принципу: «Главное, чтобы результат нравился мне. Единомышленники оценят, а мнение остальных идёт лесом».  
Утром она прислала Ноэлю короткое сообщение. «Только вперёд. Только к победе, мистер Далтон. Гип-гип, ура». И улыбающийся смайлик вместо точки.  
Тэсса возлагала на номер большие надежды. В этот раз выступление ставили под песню, выбранную Тэссой, и этот незначительный факт приводил девушку в восторг. Ноэль посмеивался, но видеть энтузиазм и воодушевление идеей, а не мыслями о потенциально высоких оценках судей было поистине приятно. Волнующе.  
Песня отличалась выверенным ритмом, номер на неё ложился идеально. Несмотря на то, что она называлась «Счастье», особой радости и восторженности в словах не прослеживалось — не особой, в общем-то, тоже. А номер в плане антуража и сопутствующих нарядов строился на революционных настроениях. От прежних выступлений он отличался. Если там было больше романтики, то здесь — бунта. Баллончики с краской, надписи на невидимых стенах. Тонкие ленты чёрных чокеров на шеях, рваные футболки, украшенные крупными булавками, растрёпанные волосы. Неформальный стиль. Агрессивная манера подачи себя и своей истории. Мы восстаём против привычных порядков и системы, которая нас угнетает. Мы проснулись, наши глаза широко распахнуты, и мы видим всё так, как есть, а не сквозь розовый шлейф грёз.  
При постановке пробного номера Ноэль находился в рамках, зажатый с обеих сторон ограниченным количеством времени и нешуточной ответственностью. На выходе цирковое представление получилось не совсем провальным, скорее, относительно удачным, но требующим немалых доработок. Возьмись они за тот номер сейчас, он получился бы эффектнее и, вероятно, произвёл фурор. А тогда судьи дали им немного баллов, срезав всё, что могли срезать.  
В профилактических целях, как заметил председатель жюри. Вы можете намного лучше, и я хочу увидеть в вашем исполнении шедевр, а не этот дилетантский набор, добавил в конце своей обличительной речи.  
Остальные судьи, судя по низким оценкам, выражали солидарность с его словами.  
От вылета спасли зрители, поставившие Ноэля и Тэссу на третье место в турнирной таблице из десяти пар участников.  
Ноэлю второй выход на лёд нравился в разы сильнее, чем высоко оценённая сердобольными телезрителями, но, с точки зрения профессионалов, комковатая и не совсем гармоничная предшественница — номер-визитка.  
Здесь всё было на своих местах, и каждая деталь служила необходимым дополнением к созданию атмосферы. Песня, которую выбрал он. Серебристое платье Тэссы, зеркала, перекликавшиеся с текстом песни. В качестве вспомогательного предмета — наручники, которыми мисс Трэвис приковала себя к Ноэлю и замерла, прижавшись к нему. За секунду до того, как стихла музыка. Из двух минут танца большая часть была отведена на выполнение элементов, а не на простой прокат по льду, как в случае с цирком. Тэссе было страшно, но она, переступая через сомнения, рисковала, поддерживая все авантюрные начинания и радуясь, словно ребёнок, когда затея выгорала, а предложенный элемент удачно ложился на канву номера.  
Второй номер, продуманный и поставленный без спешки, сорвал овации и заставил Тэссу зарыдать. От счастья, как она сама сказала позднее, появившись на первой после прошедшего выступления тренировке. Тогда же повисла у Ноэля на шее, но осеклась и быстро отошла в сторону, пробормотав извинения. Ноэль решил оставить инцидент без внимания, и к обсуждению его они не возвращались, но и совсем в молчании время не коротали.  
Они сидели во время перерыва на скамейке, наблюдали со стороны за коучами и цедили через трубочки молочные коктейли.  
— А ведь мы смогли их удивить, мистер Далтон, — сказала Тэсса, нарушая тишину.  
— И быстрее, чем многие думали. Ещё мы сделали вот это, — заметил Ноэль, взмахнув рукой.  
— Что?  
— Вот это, — повторил он, легко щёлкнув партнёршу по носу и заставив её засмеяться. — Но расслабляться нам точно не стоит. В противном случае, удивят нас судьи. И удивят неприятно.  
— Не будьте пессимистом, мистер Далтон, — произнесла Тэсс, выразительно подвигав бровями. — Вопреки ожиданиям, из нас получился отличный тандем.  
— Чьим?  
— Ну...  
— Так чьим же? — усмехнулся Ноэль, поправляя козырёк своей кепки и продолжая неспешно потягивать напиток. — Неужели кто-то делал ставки, рассуждая о перспективности нашего тандема?  
— Моим, — неохотно призналась Тэсса. — Я делала.  
Ноэль недоумённо посмотрел на неё. Тэсс под его взглядом смутилась и спешно отвела глаза.  
— Не скажу, что мне было просто принять новость о замене. За время тренировок я привыкла к Тэду, нашему общению и к нему самому, разумеется, тоже. Он был совсем другим. Открытым, доброжелательным. Постоянно шутил и подбадривал меня. Вы не слишком на него похожи и первое впечатление меня скорее оттолкнуло, нежели привлекло. В своё время меня покорили ваши прокаты. У вас были потрясающие номера. Бесспорно. Я была счастлива встретиться с вами в реальности, увидев своими глазами живую легенду британского фигурного катания. Любой на моём месте был бы рад.  
— Вовсе нет.  
— Почему вы так думаете? — осеклась Тэсса.  
— В Британии, да и во всём мире есть множество людей, не интересующихся спортом и равнодушных к сплетням, периодически мелькающим в газетах. Они бы прошли мимо, не заметив меня и не узнав.  
— Такие существуют?  
— Сколько угодно.  
— В моём окружении, напротив, многие увлечены спортивными соревнованиями. Они все разделяли восторг по поводу встречи с вами.  
— Что случилось потом?  
— Есть одно обстоятельство, омрачающее процесс взаимодействия.  
— Правда? И какое?  
— Со стороны вы кажетесь чрезмерно самоуверенным, самовлюблённым к... Ой.  
— Козлом? — подсказал Ноэль, продолжив реплику собеседницы и чуть приподняв уголок губ.  
— Да, — хмыкнула Тэсса, рискнув вновь посмотреть на него и, поняв, что её не четвертуют взглядом, не стала повторно отворачиваться. — Человеком, зацикленным на себе, своих интересах, а окружающих не замечающим или намеренно игнорирующим. Но чем больше я вас узнаю, тем лучше понимаю, что первое впечатление было ошибочным. Кататься с вами в паре — счастье и честь для меня. Общаться с вами безумно приятно, но непросто. И не думаю, что со временем что-то изменится.  
— Почему?  
— С Тэдом нас разделяло около двадцати лет, но я их не замечала и не ощущала, как будто общалась со сверстником. У нас с вами небольшая, я бы сказала, незначительная разница в возрасте, но сложно представить ситуацию, в которой я смогу назвать вас по имени, не ощутив себя нарушительницей закона. Не знаю, почему, но мне проще обращаться к вам официально, мистер Далтон. Как будто... — Тэсса пощёлкала пальцами, пытаясь отыскать достойное объяснение и подходящий своим ощущениям словесный эквивалент. — Как будто вы намеренно держите дистанцию с окружающими, устанавливаете границы, за которые посторонним не стоит заходить. Наверное, моё предположение звучит глупо?  
— Нет, — коротко ответил Ноэль, помолчал немного и продолжил, с осторожностью подбирая формулировки: — В твоих словах есть доля правды. Я не любитель общения и, совершенно точно, не душа компании. Даже не представляю, какое событие должно произойти, чтобы я отказался от привычного стиля общения и начал самозабвенно болтать с каждым, кто встретится на моём пути. Ещё сложнее обстоят дела с представлениями о том, каким должен быть человек, способный развязать мне язык. Кажется, подобных экземпляров не существует или же они — штучные образцы. Надеюсь, особенности моего характера не мешают тебе в самом катании?  
Тэсса с энтузиазмом помотала головой, заверяя, что нисколько не мешают.  
— Тогда давай перестанем акцентировать внимание на моих странностях и бросим силы на отработку третьего номера. Второй был хорош. Но, как сказал мистер Келлер, мы можем лучше. Раз можем — обязательно сделаем.  
— За успех нашего грядущего выступления? — спонтанно предложила тост Тэсс, подставляя свой стакан.  
Ноэль усмехнулся и стукнул по бумажному боку с логотипом известной сети ресторанов быстрого питания своим стаканчиком.  
— За успех.

 

Раз. Два.  
Дальше счёт не шёл, поскольку дело ограничилось двумя презентами. Первый представлял собой роскошный букет белоснежных орхидей. Второй, доставленный накануне вечером, пока оставался загадкой — открыть его Ноэль не решился.  
Коробка, обтянутая обёрточной бумагой цвета насыщенного раствора бриллиантовой зелени, лежала на столе. Ноэль постоянно натыкался на неё взглядом и боролся с искушением — прикоснуться к тайне.  
С большой неохотой он признавал, что останавливает его именно нерешительность, а не равнодушие, как того хотелось бы. Помимо нерешительности его жизнь основательно отравляла боязнь разочароваться, если вдруг случилось так, что, выбрав очередной подарок, тайный поклонник решил отказаться от амплуа инкогнито, назвал в сопроводительном письме или — на худой конец — отобразил на карточке своё имя и оказался незнакомцем, ожидать от которого можно чего угодно, как хорошего, так и плохого. В не столь далёком и далеко не прекрасном прошлом Ноэля умудрялись неприятно удивлять люди, называвшие себя друзьями. Чего было ждать от незнакомцев?  
Он мог бы смотреть на посылку вечность, до бесконечности откладывая решающий момент, но, чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее хотелось разрушить неизвестность. Испытать облегчение, увидев, что скрывается под крышкой, или вздохнуть, вновь переживая разочарование, как было в случае с карточкой без опознавательных признаков.  
Надев пальто и перчатки, Ноэль провёл ладонью по столу, прихватывая нож для бумаг. В последний раз посмотрел на празднично упакованную коробку, взял её, отбросив колебания, и покинул гостиную.  
Весной и летом он просыпался рано и нередко выбирался на крышу, чтобы встретить там рассвет в компании своих воронов. Они кружили над домом, а Ноэль листал конспекты или, прихватив ноутбук, работал с материалами, присланными научным руководителем, пока это было для него актуально. Иногда единственным, что он брал с собой, становилась чашка чая, которую он выпивал маленькими глотками, размышляя о чём-то своём. Подобие медитации, попытка погрузиться в себя, успокоиться, уйти от проблем, которые невозможно решить, но и соседствовать с коими — невыносимо.  
Вероятно, вылазки на крышу могли показаться кому-то нелепыми, но Ноэль в этом ритуале подмечал определённую долю очарования и романтизма. Не обязательно было устраивать чаепития или корпеть над учебными материалами. Он мог вообще ничего не делать, наслаждаясь отдыхом. Лежать, прислонившись спиной к прохладной поверхности, успевшей остыть за ночь. Расположиться в шезлонге, надеть очки с тёмными стёклами и наблюдать, как постепенно рассеивается темнота. Стоять, держась за ограждение или гулять, расставив руки, по пологим скатам, не боясь ненароком сорваться вниз. По вечерам, впрочем, там тоже было неплохо. Особенно, когда выдавались звёздные ночи.  
Осенью, когда дожди становились постоянными гостями города, Ноэль поднимался на крышу в разы реже, но сегодняшний день попал в число исключений. Стоило выбраться на улицу — в лицо незамедлительно дохнуло утренней прохладой. По-осеннему зябкой и противной.  
Ноэль обмотал вокруг шеи вязаный шарф и невольно поёжился.  
Хугин и Мунин, кружившие над домом, заметив появление хозяина, встретили его громким карканьем. И вскоре приземлились на ограждение, синхронно склонив головы, одаривая заинтересованными взглядами круглых чёрных глаз.  
— Зерна не принёс, — сообщил Ноэль, как будто оправдываясь перед птицами. — Зато есть кое-что получше. Или похуже. Сам не знаю. Сейчас посмотрим, чем нас решили порадовать.  
Стянув чехол, Ноэль сильнее перехватил рукоятку ножа. Гладкое змеиное дерево и острая сталь с именем мастера на клинке, способная в два счёта вспороть упаковку — шик в мелочах и в деталях. Он не терял ни секунды, подцепил край упаковочной бумаги лезвием и разрезал её одним резким взмахом руки. Нож приземлился на широкое ограждение, Ноэль дорвал обёрточную бумагу, получив возможность разглядеть подарок во всей красе.  
Коробка была фирменной. Серебристое тиснение букв, складывающихся на чёрном фоне в слово — название марки. «Foretti». Известный в кругах обеспеченных и очень обеспеченных покупателей бренд. Высокая мода для мужчин, ценящих комфорт и удобство, но при этом желающих всегда и везде оставаться стильными. Производство одежды, обуви и аксессуаров класса «люкс». Костюм, надетый по случаю выпуска из стен LBS, точно принадлежал к этой марке. Кроме костюма хранились в гардеробной и другие вещи, выпускаемые под данным именем.  
Ноэль редко обращал внимание на фирменные ярлычки. И исконно итальянский бренд «Foretti», до недавнего времени пользовавшийся меньшим спросом, а взлетевший в последние три года своего существования, интересовал бы Ноэля намного меньше, если бы не одно важное обстоятельство. Генеральным директором этой марки на протяжении тех самых трёх лет был не кто иной, как Максимилиан Эллиот.  
Предвкушение проявлялось в покалывании на кончиках пальцев. В хорошо различимом — громком, гулком — постукивании сердца, в тёплой волне, прошедшей вдоль позвоночника, в лёгкой щекотке под рёбрами.  
Ощущение, как во время праздников в детстве, когда, проснувшись и толком не приведя себя в порядок, растрёпанный, в мятой пижаме бежишь вниз, наплевав на то, что истинным джентльменам стоит вести себя иначе, демонстрировать завидные манеры и восхитительное воспитание. Забыв о степенности и сдержанности, с коими предписывается спускаться вниз, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться и не упасть ненароком. Когда, обнимая плюшевого мишку, стоишь на пороге гостиной залы, расширенными от удивления и восхищения глазами смотришь на ёлку и гору подарков под ней. Когда всё вокруг переливается и мерцает, а из кухни доносятся соблазнительные запахи запечённой индейки и свежеприготовленных имбирных пряников. Из кладовой будет торжественно извлечён рождественский пудинг, приготовленный по традиционному рецепту месяц назад и дожидавшийся своего звёздного часа. Если поторопиться, то можно запустить ладонь в чашку с липкой глазурью, а потом сбежать и облизать пальцы, наслаждаясь вкусом. Дикость и поведение, недостойное джентльмена, как говорила Рошель, вытирая его ладони от глазури, он покаянно кивал, но делал это для отвода глаз. Он не стыдился своих поступков. Может, они и были дикостью, но дикостью приятной и простительной пятилетнему мальчику. В восемь лет он такого уже не совершал, все мелкие проказы остались в прошлом, началось время серьёзности и спортивных достижений.  
Ощущение, как во время соревнований, проходящих на мировом уровне. Когда стоишь, зажмурившись, и ожидаешь оглашения результатов. Умом понимаешь, что беспокоиться не о чем. Места давно распределены, победители известны, и теперь дело за малым — назвать их поимённо, но всё равно внутри всё переворачивается, хочется зажмуриться и раствориться до тех пор, пока внутренняя дрожь не отпустит, пока эта запредельная напряжённость не отступит под натиском оглашённого решения и осознания: очередная победа. Не поражение. Триумф.  
_Открой глаза, Ноэль._  
 _Ты снова заставил их рукоплескать, и сейчас зрители, присутствующие в зале, будут слушать гимн твоей страны. А ты расправишь за спиной, словно крылья, полотно британского флага, и снова появишься на ледовой арене. Не рядовым участником, вышедшим на лёд, не имея надежды и амбиций, а победителем, чья победа заслуженна на все сто процентов._  
Ноэль осторожно снял крышку с коробки, откладывая её в сторону, внимательно рассматривая содержимое и улыбаясь немного насмешливо, с долей торжества. На чёрном шёлке лежали четыре предмета.  
Ноэль стянул перчатки, рассовал их по карманам и осторожно прикоснулся к каждому из присланных предметов — менялись, чередуясь, текстуры. Гладкая подкладка, шероховатая поверхность памятного аксессуара, сменяющаяся шелковой лентой, холодной сталью, хрупкостью живой материи, которую так легко уничтожить неосторожным прикосновением.  
Знакомая маска тёмно-синего цвета, украденная при побеге из номера в отеле. До недавнего времени Ноэль думал, что Макс выбросил её в тот же день.  
Получается, ошибся в предположениях — вещь находилась у Макса, и спустя месяц вернулась в руки законного владельца.  
Наручники — наиболее неоднозначная деталь в составе набора, попадающая под самые разнообразные трактовки, если бы не осознание, что они служат отсылкой к недавнему выступлению на льду. Но, глядя на них и представляя, как металлический браслет смыкается на запястье, лишая свободы действий, Ноэль думал совсем не о недавнем прокате и действиях Тэссы. Правильнее сказать, прокат был последним, о чём он вообще думал. Был ли у этого подарка иной подтекст или нет, знал только Макс — Ноэлю оставалось довольствоваться догадками.  
Подарок номер три. Веточка белых орхидей всё с тем же тонким, едва различимым запахом. Продолжение традиций, положенных первым комплиментом.  
И — заключительный штрих — длинный узкий конверт без опознавательных признаков, внутри которого прощупывались визитка и письмо.  
Ноэль распечатал конверт, доставая два сложенных втрое листа бумаги. Вороны, выступавшие в роли свидетелей и внимательно наблюдавшие за хозяином, решили изменить местоположение. Поднялись в воздух, чтобы вскоре приземлиться Ноэлю на плечи, впиваясь когтями в плотную ткань и деловито заглядывая в письмо. Словно могли прочитать слова, адресованные Ноэлю, и понять содержание послания без посторонней помощи.  
Удивительно, но оно было написано от руки, а не набрано на компьютере. Почерк у Макса оказался достаточно крупным, но аккуратным и красивым. Главное — разборчивым, и Ноэлю не пришлось ломать голову, пытаясь расшифровать то или иное слово.  
_«Сегодня шестое ноября._  
 _А значит, ровно месяц назад мы впервые столкнулись на одном из вечеров Патрика Шелла, которыми я не интересовался прежде и не интересуюсь теперь._  
 _Пересеклись там, где оба оказались по чистой случайности._  
 _С тех пор меня не оставляет мысль о том, что некоторые случайности вовсе не случайны, а определённые встречи не напрасно названы судьбоносными._  
 _Сколь бы слащаво это не звучало, с тех пор в моей жизни не было ни единого дня, когда я не думал бы о тебе._  
 _И это... Мне сложно подбирать нужные слова, поскольку сама ситуация видится мне немного абсурдной, с налётом безрассудства, несвойственного взрослым людям._  
 _Пожалуй, это совсем не те чувства и переживания, которые можно назвать привычными для меня. Новыми — сколько угодно, немного пугающими — несомненно, а привычными — нет._  
 _Я напоминаю себе сумасшедшего, одержимого, больного, помешавшегося на определённом человеке. Я напоминаю себе кого угодно, но только не самого себя._  
 _Я вижу тебя везде, где бы ни находился._  
 _Токио, Гонконг, Шанхай, Сеул, Нью-Йорк, Лос-Анджелес. Несколько точек на карте. Несколько городов, которые мне довелось посетить за это время. Тебя не могло там быть по определению, но вопреки логике я повсюду видел тебя. Замечал или мысленно сам рисовал знакомый образ в витринах, в зеркалах, в оконных стёклах, рассматривал за пеленой дождя. Явственно ощущал твоё присутствие и с каждым разом всё сильнее убеждался в том, что схожу с ума. По тебе. Или без тебя. Знал наверняка, что ты находишься в Лондоне, и участие в проекте, благодаря которому я узнал твоё настоящее имя, не позволит отлучиться надолго, но всё равно искал взглядом в толпе. Готовый сорваться с места и схватить тебя за руку, я снова и снова понимал, что ошибся. Нет никого похожего — есть только моя фантазия. Моя навязчивая идея, что не исчезает с рассветом, а становится всё настойчивее с каждым новым днём._  
 _Я слышал и продолжаю слышать твой голос — его не заглушить ни чужими голосами, ни самой громкой музыкой._  
 _Вспоминаю твой запах — его не смыть ни водой, ни гелем для душа, его не замаскировать парфюмом, не содрать с кожи._  
 _И вкус твоих губ, пробивающийся сквозь сигаретное послевкусие, всплывающий в сознании каждый раз, когда я думаю о тебе. То есть — почти всегда._  
 _Впрочем, чтобы вспоминать кого-то, стоит для начала вычеркнуть его из памяти._  
 _Это так просто сделать, но у меня не вышло._  
 _А, может, я и не пытался, осознав, насколько это безнадёжное занятие, заранее обречённое на провал._  
 _Похоже, я всерьёз вами болею, мистер Далтон-младший. Самое забавное, что я даже смутно не представляю, как это лечится. И лечится ли вообще._

 _P.S Получить номер телефона, располагая данными, было делом двух минут, и я всерьёз намеревался воспользоваться полученной информацией, но в последний момент решил передать право определять дальнейшее развитие наших отношений тебе. В тот вечер ты говорил, что хочешь остаться для меня мимолётным воспоминанием, и наша встреча больше не повторится. Возможно, с того момента твоя точка зрения не изменилась, а я не хочу насильно вторгаться в твою жизнь, навязывая своё общество._  
 _Выбор за тобой, Ноэль»._  
Он перечитал письмо дважды, прежде чем спрятать в конверт, сосредоточенно провести по нему ладонью, разглаживая без того непримятую бумагу, и вытащить визитную карточку. Достаточно сделать один звонок, и неизвестность, подобная туману, в которой он провёл несколько недель, окончательно исчезнет.  
Сложно было сказать, совершает ли он самую непоправимую ошибку в жизни, в очередной раз отмахиваясь от относительно надёжного, давно знакомого, изученного, готового в любой момент прийти на помощь Стюарта, не устававшего напоминать о своих чувствах, выбирая вместо него человека, о котором знал лишь то, что посчитали нужным осветить в своих статьях журналисты «Татлер» и прочих изданий, ему подобных.  
Работники издательского холдинга Conde Nast, несомненно, питали к Максу особую симпатию, а потому нередко уделяли ему внимание на страницах своих журналов. Апогеем сотрудничества были, разумеется, конференции, в которых Макс принимал участие, усиливая многолетнюю любовь к своей персоне.  
Ноэль, конечно, мог обратиться к начальнику службы безопасности, отвечавшему за сохранность жизни не только Ирвина, но и всей семьи, попросив вытащить для него всю подноготную на мистера Эллиота, однако делать этого не стал.  
Не то чтобы он боялся обнаружить в отчётах какие-то неаппетитные подробности и разочароваться. Этого он как раз не боялся, свыкнувшись с мыслью, что почти у каждого человека, будь он сотню раз милым при личном общении, найдётся при случае камень за пазухой. О невмешательстве и корректности речь тоже не заходила. Всё складывалось куда банальнее. Он не хотел признавать заинтересованность, несмотря на то, что она уже была очевиднее некуда и сквозила в каждом поступке.  
Слова об одержимости, написанные Максом, приводили в замешательство. С определённых пор Ноэль опасался подобных людей. Обжегшись на молоке, он предпочитал не прикасаться к воде, не подув на неё предварительно.  
Всё было бы проще, а решение — однозначнее, если бы отправитель был ему неизвестен и не вызывал сходных чувств. Если бы, читая слова, ему адресованные, Ноэль не узнавал в каждом из них себя и не приходил к выводу, что — за исключением нескольких строк — авторство письма могло принадлежать ему, а не Максу. Их восприятие происходящего характеризовалось поразительной идентичностью.  
Точь-в-точь отражённые на бумаге переживания.  
Он сильнее сжал визитку между большим и указательным пальцами. Так, что острые края впились в кожу. Не прорезая покровы, но причиняя определённый дискомфорт. Ноэль не придавал значения, игнорировал болезненные ощущения, продолжая смотреть и гипнотизировать имя и цифры, запечатлённые на пластике.  
Хугин, озадаченный задумчивостью хозяина, прихватил клювом прядь его волос и потянул, временно перетягивая внимание на себя, пока Мунин снова перелетев на ограждение, попытался выхватить из рук Ноэля карточку. То ли унести в дом и положить туда, где обычно хранились визитки, то ли выбросить, избавив от мук выбора. Несуществующих, на самом деле, потому что выбора у Ноэля не было. Он сам его не оставил.  
— Нет, — произнёс он, посмотрев на птицу. — Это не мусор. Его не нужно выбрасывать.  
— Кар?  
— Кар, — усмехнулся Ноэль, погладив ворона по голове.  
Мунин всё понял и не предпринимал повторной попытки отобрать визитную карточку. Уверенно перепрыгнул Ноэлю на запястье, деликатно сжимая когти, чтобы не причинить дискомфорта.  
Всё, несомненно, стало бы проще, размахнись Ноэль и отправь пластиковый прямоугольник в полёт, перестань накручивать себя и беззаботно оправдай действия словами «не мои проблемы».  
Но, как и подавляющее большинство людей, Ноэль не искал лёгких путей, зато отчаянно любил осложнять себе жизнь, пропуская мимо ушей подсказки разума.  
Сейчас он именно этим и собирался заняться вплотную.  
Вороны его, заметив на территории появление других птиц, насторожились как по команде, и вскоре взмыли в воздух, всерьёз намереваясь прогнать незваных гостей. Они редко принимали чужаков, чаще старались от них избавиться, копируя тактику человека, их приютившего.  
Ноэль, оставшись в гордом одиночестве, подбросил карточку, поймал её и набрал номер, указанный на визитке. Практически наяву слыша звон стеклянного купола, под которым находился продолжительную часть времени, намеренно отгораживаясь от других людей, а теперь самостоятельно прокладывая себе путь в пропасть. Видя трещины, появляющиеся на некогда гладких боках, расползающиеся по прозрачной поверхности.  
Макс не заставлял себя ждать. Ответил быстро, если не сказать — моментально. И Ноэль, услышав его голос, сжал ладонь на ограждении, чувствуя прохладу и стараясь сохранить такую же холодность в мыслях.  
— Я бы не позвонил, — произнёс Ноэль, наплевав на вежливость и игнорируя приветствие; его не интересовали такие мелочи; его привычная жизнь разваливалась с поразительной скоростью; купол с гулом обрушивался вниз, разлетаясь на миллионы кусочков, оставляя его беззащитным. — Я бы сжёг письмо, не дочитав, и вышвырнул, не глядя, визитку. Сделал бы это, не задумываясь, окажись отправителем другой человек. Но у нас наметилось ещё одно совпадение, Макс. Похоже, я тоже болею тобой. Во всяком случае, симптомы, описанные в твоём письме, мне знакомы не понаслышке. Я мало чего боюсь в этой жизни, но, знаешь, этот феномен меня... пугает.

 

Дорожка зубцов. Впечатляющий тодес. Временное пробуждение страха у партнёрши, неспособность контролировать зашкаливающие эмоции, и руки сжимают сильнее, чем на тренировках. Больно. Хочется поморщиться, но вокруг камеры. Нужно улыбаться дальше, быть уверенным в себе, не позволять чужому страху перекинуться на тебя.  
Аксель в три с половиной оборота.  
Лезвие вновь и вновь режет лёд, не дробя его, но надсекая, и в памяти всплывают ненавистные ассоциации. Настораживающие, заставляющие с трудом сглотнуть горький ком.  
Каждая из надсечек — рана, остающаяся незаметной для большинства наблюдателей. Будь лёд живым существом, он бы давно истекал кровью.  
Застывая, она приобретёт тёмный оттенок, превращая некогда белую с голубоватым отливом поверхность в чёрную.  
_Ноэль, знаешь ли ты, когда лёд становится чёрным? Когда на нём проливается кровь..._  
Дурные мысли — прочь из головы. Сейчас не время и не место для нагрянувших воспоминаний.  
Прижать партнёршу к себе. Сделать так, чтобы она оказалась за спиной. Синхронно исполнить набор относительно несложных элементов-связок. Прокатиться по ледовой арене, оказываясь на противоположной стороне. Позволить Тэссе вырваться вперёд. Крепко сжать её ладони, с удовольствием отмечая, что с каждым разом мастерство её растёт, а опасений становится всё меньше.  
Она проедет назад между широко расставленных ног, а потом так же плавно и уверенно проскользнёт обратно.  
Подхватить её, поднимая. Сосредоточиться на мелькающих перед глазами чулках в сетку, надетых намеренно небрежно, словно один из них вот-вот сползёт.  
Не уронить. Только бы не уронить. И не упасть самому. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Нужно немного продержаться. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть.  
Увидеть, как в руках девушки появляется баннер с надписью «Революция», выдохнуть с облегчение, позволить себе закрыть глаза, понимая: время, отведённое под танец, закончилось. Осталось лишь выдержать пытку в виде общения с жизнерадостными ведущими и всезнающим жюри. После — можно выдыхать. Главное — не упасть в обморок и не устроить переполох на съёмочной площадке.  
_...Это, конечно, преувеличение, Ноэль. Чужая кровь, сколько не присматривайся, останется красной, и только своя обретёт чёрный цвет. Посуди сам. У тебя больше нет будущего — покидаешь этот мир, ставший главной ценностью, и лёд, забравший лучшие годы твоей жизни, надевает траур по тебе и достижениям, которые так и остались в мечтах. Мечтах, которым не суждено исполниться._  
 ** _Снова ты. Снова твои пространные замечания и рассуждения, оказавшиеся размытым предупреждением. Какого хрена, Клэйтон? Какого?.._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Бренда Foretti не существует.


	12. Принц из страшной сказки

Албемарль-стрит, 33.  
Ноэль запомнил адрес сразу, как только услышал его, но повторил про себя ещё не менее сотни раз, словно опасался что-то напутать, проехать мимо или — хуже того — забыть, заработав внезапный провал в памяти.  
Не случилось. Не забыл. Не напутал и не проехал.  
Более того, опасения, связанные с возможным опозданием, оказались напрасны. Ноэль подошёл к дверям ресторана «1837», расположенного в знаменитом отеле «Браунс», за десять минут до назначенного времени. И мысленно укорил себя за то, что не додумался выбрать самую длинную дорогу или, поняв, что в запасе есть пара лишних минут, покататься бесцельно по городу. Точность, несомненно, слыла вежливостью королей, но это вовсе не означало, что нужно появляться на месте встречи настолько заранее. Опаздывать, впрочем, тоже не стоило.  
Ноэль пробежался взглядом по посетителям ресторана, желая проверить кое-какую догадку.  
Смешно, но Макс уже находился там. Его — вернее сказать, их — столик радовал своим расположением. Это место привлекало меньше всего внимания — все остальные бросались в глаза, а здесь непроизвольно возникали мысли о некой интимности происходящего и возможности — относительно, само собой — скрыться от посторонних глаз.  
Впрочем, когда речь заходила об этом отеле и его ресторанах, говорить о чём-то, мало привлекающем внимание, было сложно. Каждая деталь интерьера бросалась в глаза, гипнотизировала роскошью, ещё не успевшей померкнуть после относительно недавней реставрации 2005-го года, и человек, впервые оказавшийся в данном отеле, мог, позабыв о приличиях, простоять с открытым ртом, удивляясь всему, что попадёт в поле его зрения. Первый в истории Лондона гостиничный ресторан на неподготовленных посетителей, решивших устроить себе праздник жизни, подавшись сюда на пару ночей отпуска, впечатление производил неизгладимое. Ноэля, периодически появлявшегося здесь в сопровождении родителей или в одиночестве — случалось давать интервью в этих стенах, — удивить было сложнее, однако он признавал великолепие и с удовольствием отмечал не кричащую и броскую, а сдержанную, проявляющуюся в каждой детали оформления величественность отеля.  
Стоило появиться в зале, перестав топтаться на пороге, и Макс, продолжая разговаривать по телефону, моментально повернул голову в сторону дверей, безошибочно находя взглядом того, ради кого, собственно, и приехал. Ноэль перестал удивляться таким совпадениям. Он вообще перестал удивляться всему, что так или иначе было связано с Максом.  
Он мог потратить все силы на поиски логики, но не прийти ни к чему, кроме восхитительно алогичного, но зато романтического умозаключения: их встреча должна была однажды состояться. Рано или поздно жизнь всё равно столкнула бы две свои пешки лбами, преодолев любое препятствие, возникшее на пути, и заставив обоих посмотреть прямо перед собой.  
Подавив в себе нездоровое желание сделать какую-нибудь глупость, к примеру, игриво помахать рукой и придурковато улыбнуться, Ноэль подошёл к столику и, протянув Максу ладонь, произнёс сдержанно:  
— Ноэль Далтон.  
— Максимилиан Эллиот, — отозвался Макс, поднимаясь с места и пожимая протянутую ладонь, хотя по глазам было понятно, что хотел он поступить иначе, повторив действия, совершённые на вечере у мистера Шелла.  
Но там это было в порядке вещей, а здесь смотрелось, как провокация, привлекающая к обоим повышенное внимание.  
— Или просто Макс? — спросил Ноэль, склонив голову, улыбаясь, и неохотно разрывая тактильный контакт.  
Устроившись за столом, он поправил волосы, отводя их от лица и внимательно глядя на собеседника. В вечер, ознаменованный знакомством, Макс выглядел растерянным, словно не до конца понимал, где находится и какими судьбами там оказался. Что было недалеко от истины и вполне применимо к ним обоим. Оба смутно представляли, куда их занесло попутным ветром, и действовали больше по наитию, нежели действительно осознавая, в чём суть мероприятия.  
Сегодня Макс выглядел собранным, уверенным и бесконечно решительным. Хотя и не походил на бизнесмена, возводящего свою личность в абсолют, неспособного прислушиваться к чужому мнению и, априори, считающего его чушью на постном масле.  
— Да, пожалуй, так предпочтительнее, — сказал Макс, тоже позволив себе полуулыбку. — Американская привычка. Во время учёбы в «Уортоне» никто не называл меня полным именем, и я успел от него отвыкнуть. Сейчас оно кажется мне неоправданно вычурным.  
Смотреть на него в декорациях не столь театральных, как прежде, было непривычно. Понимание, что сейчас он видит лицо без маски, приводило в замешательство.  
— Общепризнанный гений маркетинга, — произнёс Ноэль. — Генеральный директор известного бренда «Foretti» и PR-директор «Эллиот-групп».  
— Некогда известный фигурист, оставивший профессиональный спорт и решивший посвятить себя семейным ценностям, а ныне выступающий в рейтинговом телевизионном шоу, — не остался в долгу Макс. — Бонусом — талантливый пианист.  
— Что могло понадобиться такому человеку, как ты, от меня?  
— Ты и сам знаешь.  
— Знаю? — наигранно удивился Ноэль.  
— Допустим, через пару недель у нашего конгломерата стартует новая рекламная кампания. У меня возникла идея-фикс, и я хочу увидеть тебя в числе лиц, её представляющих, а потому всеми мыслимыми и немыслимыми способами планирую привлечь приглянувшуюся звезду к сотрудничеству?  
— Собираетесь сделать серию снимков приглашённой знаменитости в окружении моделей с анорексично торчащими рёбрами и выразительной чернотой под глазами?  
— Боюсь, нарисованные тобой экземпляры, покупателей не привлекут, а распугают.  
— Тогда чьё окружение мне предлагают?  
— Звёзд кино и спорта. Людей с заслуженно громкими именами, отличившихся заметными достижениями в своих областях.  
— Звучит заманчиво. Но, рискну предположить: тебе известно, что я из принципа не снимаюсь в рекламных проектах, какими бы масштабными и привлекательными они не были, — признался Ноэль.  
— Наслышан, но я не мог не попытать счастья, — ответил Макс.  
— Учитывая наполнение посылки, доставленной несколько дней назад, это будет кампания по продвижению товаров, предназначенных для BDSM-игр, — протянул Ноэль задумчиво. — Конгломерат выходит на новый уровень? Раньше была линейка люксовых аксессуаров из кожи, а теперь появятся аксессуары только для взрослых, любящих предаваться на досуге особым забавам? Ты...  
Он осёкся, не представляя, как лучше сформулировать вопрос, чтобы звучал он не слишком нетактично.  
— Тематик? — подсказал Макс, догадавшись самостоятельно, без дополнительных подсказок.  
— Да.  
— Нет. В юности у меня был крайне неудачный опыт в данной области сексуальных игр. Больше я не рискую. Не уверен, что мне понравится, и, честно говоря, не хочу проверять догадки относительно того, насколько изменились с годами мои пристрастия.  
— Значит, всё-таки практиковал?  
— Пытался, но долго это не продлилось.  
— А кем ты был: верхним или нижним?  
— Верхним, — неохотно признался Макс, доставая зажигалку и нервно постукивая ею по столику; перед глазами пронеслась картина с окровавленными простынями и разодранной спиной; от увиденного порядочно затошнило. — Это сложно назвать полноценным опытом, потому что в понятиях я не разбирался, и наша попытка была дилетантством, обернувшимся катастрофой для обоих. Если интересует, чем мы занимались, то перечисление много времени не займёт. Скорее SM, нежели DS. Опыт был скудным и, как я говорил, не слишком удачным. Мы пробовали играть с плёткой и с дыханием.  
Ноэль не мог видеть себя, но подозревал, что после слов об искусственной асфиксии с лица сошли все краски; оно стало восковым, а в глазах блеснули искорки страха.  
То, чего он опасался.  
Всё не могло быть просто и безоблачно. Он с самого начала ловил себя на мысли, что знакомство обязательно будет чем-то омрачено. Появились первые штрихи к портрету вроде как идеальной личности, и недавняя теория начала переплавляться в аксиому.  
— Вот же пропасть, — выдохнул Ноэль.  
Он стиснул в пальцах салфетку, вдохнул, шумно выдохнул; неосознанно провёл ладонью по шее, вспоминая ужас осознания, что воздуха не осталось. Тот жуткий миг, когда в лёгких сгорает последний кислород, и умом понимаешь, что надо сделать вдох, но не получается. Потому что тебя насильно лишают этой возможности, пережимая горло и методично подталкивая к краю обрыва, за которым пустота. И смерть.  
Перемены в его настроении и меловая бледность не остались незамеченными. Макс обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.  
— Ноэль, что происходит? Почему ты изменился в лице? У тебя тоже был неудачный опыт подобного рода, и ты думаешь, что я?.. — спросил тихо, не доведя мысль до финала.  
— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво ответил Ноэль, стараясь не думать о тонком галстуке-удавке, используемом Заком. — Относительно опыта.  
— А?..  
— Я не хочу об этом вспоминать.  
— Но...  
— Не хочу, — уверенно повторил Ноэль.  
— Пожалуй, не лучшая тема для обсуждения за ужином. Зря мы вообще об этом заговорили, — произнёс Макс, испытывая нервозность и напряжённость не меньшую, чем его визави.  
Самое мерзкое заключалось в том, что он не представлял, какими методами их разрядить.  
Он сотню раз успел пожалеть о собственных порывах, невоздержанности, присущей юности, неспособности контроля и прочих промахах, датированных ушедшими годами. Все эти отталкивающие подробности были последним, что он хотел обсуждать с Ноэлем, но ситуация вышла из-под контроля и понеслась в непонятном, непредсказуемом направлении.  
Он давным-давно не ходил на свидания и успел благополучно позабыть о том, какими они бывают. О том, что такое романтика и создание подходящего настроения. В большинстве случаев, он не расстраивался, если вечер не складывался по предполагаемому сценарию — зачастую не волновали помарки не только его, но и второго участника процесса.  
В случае с Ноэлем, безумно хотелось, чтобы всё прошло идеально, но судьба начала ставить ему подножки на старте.  
— Напротив. Лучше узнать сейчас, чем в момент, когда...  
— Ну же? Продолжай, раз начал.  
— Когда красавец превратится в чудовище и попытается тебя задушить, удовлетворяя определённые потребности.  
— Я не тематик, да и не относился к их числу никогда. Я был просто малолетним дураком, возомнившим себя гуру секса, знающим и понимающим все тонкости, не способным нести ответственность за свои слова и поступки, не видящим границ. Сейчас всё могло бы сложиться иначе, но, как я уже говорил, я не хочу проверять, да и опыт показал, что особого наслаждения мне подобные вещи не приносят. Я не маньяк. Абсолютно точно. Эксперименты остались в прошлом. Звучит, как дешёвое оправдание и попытка запудрить мозги, но я не лгу. Тебе нечего бояться. Если вдруг подумал, что я планирую провернуть что-то подобное с тобой, то нет. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Ни в жизни, ни в постели, если, конечно, до неё после таких разговоров дойдёт. На самом деле, наручники были отсылкой к вашему с мисс Трэвис выступлению. Не более того. Мне хотелось пошутить, но, видимо, шутка вышла крайне неудачной, — произнёс Макс, сожалея о том, что не может закурить прямо здесь.  
Он бы не отказался от сигареты.  
— Не только с твоей стороны. Насчёт шутки я догадался, — произнёс Ноэль.  
Разговор угас, и Ноэль осторожно, бесшумно сглотнул накопившуюся слюну. Услышав чистосердечное признание, он успел неоднократно пожалеть о своей попытке подколоть, после которой разговор покатился куда-то не туда. Общаться по телефону, не видя собеседника, ориентируясь на текст романтического письма, было проще, и слова находились сразу. Или почти сразу, но сейчас всё складывалось канонично неловко, даже глупо.  
Они с самого начала нарочно устанавливали определённую дистанцию, опасаясь того, о чём разговаривали тогда, и пытались всеми силами сдерживать не до конца понятные порывы. В рамках приличий. В рамках условностей, чтобы не показаться излишне... Ноэль не представлял, как охарактеризовать своё состояние. Единственное, что он ощущал — напряжение, исходящее не только от него, но и от Макса. После обсуждения зыбких тем, неприятных для обеих сторон, оно усилилось.  
— Ты заказывал что-нибудь? — спросил Ноэль, возобновляя разговор и стараясь вести себя беззаботно.  
— Нет. Ждал, когда ты появишься.  
— Долго ждал?  
— Минут пятнадцать, не больше.  
— Сумасшествие, — пробормотал Ноэль куда-то в сторону.  
— Почему?  
— Я появился за десять минут до оговоренного времени. А ты приехал ещё раньше, — Ноэль хотел продолжить, но заметил, как к их столику направляется официант и решил закрыть рот до лучших времён; разумеется, в заведении подобного ранга персонал должен был быть вышколен и максимально тактичен, но мысль, что кто-то, изображая невидимку, внимательно слушает их разговор, желание откровенничать ограничивало.  
— Спасибо, — произнёс Макс, принимая меню.  
— Благодарю, — выдохнул Ноэль, открывая своё и временно отвлекаясь на ассортимент предложенных блюд; он подозревал, что кусок в горло не полезет, но продолжил скользить взглядом по строчкам, выхватывая знакомые названия. — Хм, надо же.  
Макс оторвался от изучения меню и посмотрел на Ноэля. Тот, в свою очередь, успел пожалеть, что открыл рот и сказал... По-видимому, глупость. Не то чтобы это замечание действительно было глупым и провоцировало появление презрительных гримас на постных лицах присутствующих, но прозвучало не вовремя, порождая очередной виток неловкости. А уровень её и без того зашкаливал.  
— Что такое?  
— Здесь подают вино моего года рождения.  
— Предлагаешь выбрать его?  
Ноэль усмехнулся.  
— Категорически не рекомендую.  
— Почему?  
— Тот год был не очень удачным для винодельческих компаний. Погоду штормило, бросая из крайности в крайность. Вызревание проходило в условиях, далёких от идеальных, потому и результат получился соответствующий. Впрочем, на любой продукт находятся ценители, а некоторых всерьёз гипнотизирует информация о годах выпуска. Тем, кто не слишком хорошо разбирается в винах, первым делом на ум приходит мысль о годах выдержки. Что-то вроде «Чем старше, тем лучше». Увы, этот принцип с винами не всегда себя оправдывает и служит причиной многочисленных разочарований. К тому же, давно известно: большинство английских вин лучше пить молодыми, и ценителей у них немного. Букет их всегда схож между собой. Бузина, крапива, садовые травы и грейпфрут. После моего возвращения из США, мы путешествовали всей семьёй, и нас занесло в Южный Уэльс, известный наличием своих виноградников. Там выбор именно английских вин был куда внушительнее. Так уж сложилось, что особой популярности они у нас в стране не снискали, а большинство сортов можно попробовать лишь в самом винодельческом хозяйстве. Вот мы и воспользовались подвернувшейся возможностью. В основном, вина белые. Но встречается и красное. Оно вкуснее. Я бы сказал, намного вкуснее. Даже удивительно. Тут его не предлагают, а то, которое есть в меню, особо удачным выбором не назовёшь.  
— Целая лекция, — не без удивления заметил Макс.  
— Пытаюсь отговорить тебя от этого выбора. На случай, если ты всё-таки планировал рискнуть. Что сомнительно.  
— Думаешь?  
— Полагаю, ты, как многие другие любители и ценители напитка, предпочитаешь вина французские, не так ли?  
— Так, — согласился Макс, признавая правоту собеседника. — Посоветуешь что-нибудь?  
— Не возражаешь против сухих вин?  
— Нет. Совсем нет.  
— Тогда... Вот это. Французское красное сухое вино. Шато Петрюс 2004-го года. Идеально, на мой взгляд. Баланс выдержки, крепости, вкуса и потрясающего букета.  
— Ежевика, ваниль и шоколад, как основа аромата, — заметил Макс.  
— И слива, — добавил Ноэль.  
— Да. И она.  
— Тебе нравится?  
— Отличный выбор. Я бы тоже остановился на нём.  
— На то есть причины?  
— Есть.  
— И какие?  
— Вряд ли тебе придётся по душе мой ответ.  
— Рискни, — предложил Ноэль. — Риск — дело благородное, и иногда себя оправдывает.  
— Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанского?  
— Когда речь заходит о тебе, выражение теряет смысл, — усмехнулся Ноэль. — И вообще данное высказывание всегда казалось мне немного нелепым. Шампанское не пьёт тот, кто его не любит. Или тот, кому жаль денег на покупку. Тот, кто попробовал однажды и разочаровался во вкусовых качествах. Разные могут быть причины для отторжения к напитку. Тому, кто занимается производством шампанского, остаться без него не грозит. Для тебя, думаю, всегда найдётся пара-тройка бокалов или даже бутылок. «Эллиот-групп» ведь занимается?  
— В определённой мере. В этом бизнесе у нас небольшая доля. У французских партнёров она явно больше. Для нас это не основной источник дохода, скорее, баловство.  
— Так почему меня должно удивить или насторожить твоё откровение? — вернулся на исходную позицию Ноэль.  
— Я знакомился с информацией о тебе и твоих предпочтениях, — признался Макс. — Правильнее сказать, изучал их намеренно, предварительно запросив у сотрудников своей службы безопасности подробное досье.  
— Считаешь, сообщение должно шокировать?  
— Немногим придётся по душе новость, гласящая, что в их жизни копаются посторонние люди.  
— То, что ты интересовался мною и моим прошлым, было понятно, и сегодня — немногим ранее — подтверждалось. Когда ты упомянул кое-что о моих музыкальных талантах. Или не о талантах, но определённых способностях, — сказал Ноэль. — Я не особо афишировал это и в раздаваемых интервью старался не рассказывать подробно о своей жизни за пределами стадиона. Значит, ты копал глубже и успел найти больше информации, чем остальные. Я не оправдываю полностью подобную тактику, но признаю право на её существование. В любом случае, мы — квиты. Я тоже не упустил возможности кое-что о тебе узнать. Правда, ограничился материалами из сети, а не ставил на уши службу безопасности отца, желая разведать, в чьё общество и постель меня зашвырнула жизнь.  
— А начиналось с безобидного замечания о вине, — улыбнулся Макс.  
— Да-да, — Ноэль, не удержавшись, подарил ответную улыбку. — Ты хотел сделать мне приятно или подчеркнуть схожесть вкусов. Если не нравится данный вариант, выбери другой сорт. Мы можем заказать разные напитки. Тебе не обязательно выбирать то, что хочется мне. Тем более, никто не заставляет просить общий счёт. Каждый платит за себя, каждый наслаждается своим выбором.  
— Есть подозрения, что может не понравиться?  
— Отец раскритиковал бы моё предложение, — признался Ноэль. — Мы не то чтобы часто ссоримся на этой почве, но многие напитки воспринимаем по-разному, а разные взгляды имеют обыкновение — выливаться в споры. Отец отдаёт предпочтение году 2000-му. Там аромат раскрывается иными составляющими. Трюфели, дым, солодка, вишня и подлесок. Мне ближе такое сочетание. Но вообще-то Ирвин не является большим ценителем вин. Он из множества напитков выбирает виски — ирландская кровь даёт знать о себе. О винах лучше разговаривать с Рошель. Она, как истинная француженка, понимает в них много больше, чем отец, как бы шаблонно это не прозвучало. Правда, сухие не жалует. Она любит сладкие или полусладкие. Кажется, в плане выбора вин у меня нет единомышленников среди членов семьи. Но это не тот вопрос, о разногласиях в котором приходится долго сожалеть. Кто-то любит биг-маки, а кто-то устриц и виноградных улиток. Для кого-то первое — пищевое извращение, а для кого-то — второе.  
Ноэль передал меню официанту, приготовившись делать заказ.  
Макс последовал его примеру.  
— В письме ты упоминал, что в прошлом месяце и начале этого посетил несколько стран, — произнёс Ноэль, с заказами было покончено, и их малочисленное общество, разбавленное присутствием постороннего человека, вновь превратилось в дуэт. — Весьма разнообразная география. Нью-Йорк и Лос-Анджелес меня совсем не удивили. А вот всё остальное... Внезапный тур по азиатским странам?  
Он сделал несколько глотков воды, промачивая горло и стараясь говорить увереннее, окончательно распрощавшись со своими страхами и переживаниями, портившими вечер.  
— Это сложно назвать туром.  
— Тогда?..  
— Деловая поездка, — пояснил Макс. — Обычно я отвечаю за американское направление. Раз уж так сложилось, что я в своё время оставил LBS и начал заглядываться на Уортонскую школу и бизнес по-американски, мои деловые партнёры решили, что оптимальным решением будет доверить мне развитие конгломерата в Штатах и контроль над его работой. Европейским направлением занимается мой дядя, азиатское контролирует отец. В этот раз расклад немного изменился, и мне пришлось совместить свои обязанности с обязанностями Джозефа.  
— Хороший рынок сбыта?  
— Отличный. В этих странах огромное количество модников, с радостью готовых расставаться с деньгами.  
— О, да.  
— Не веришь?  
— Верю. Я не иронизировал. Просто вспомнил несколько статей о шопоголиках, попадавшихся когда-то на глаза. Автор выдвигал предположение, что жители азиатских стран склонны гоняться за известными марками больше остальных.  
— Ты читаешь такие статьи? — усмехнулся Макс. — Никогда бы не подумал.  
— Когда ты пытаешься хоть как-то развлечь себя в самолёте во время длительного перелёта, ещё не то прочитаешь.  
— Не скажу, что журналист был неправ. Достаточно посмотреть на туристов из Китая, приезжающих в Лондон и сметающих с полок весь ассортимент в Burberry. У местных жителей новые поступления редко вызывают подобный ажиотаж. Совсем без внимания они, конечно, коллекции не оставляют, но предпочитают нечто строгое, практичное и на века. Исполнение их мечты для производителей одежды — смерть в чистом виде. Этот бизнес живёт за счёт тех, кто любит многообразие, никак иначе.  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Ноэль.  
— Что именно?  
— То, чем ты занимаешься.  
— Очень, — признался Макс. — Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Преемственность поколений никто не отменял. Иногда в семейный бизнес идут не от большого желания заниматься теми или иными вещами, а потому что это дело жизни любимых и не очень родственников, и его нельзя доверить случайному человеку. То есть, доверить-то можно, а поручиться за результат — уже... Увы.  
— Нет, к счастью, ко мне данная ситуация неприменима. Вначале у меня возникали сомнения, но они быстро испарились. Я не думал, что подобные вещи способны меня настолько увлечь, но в итоге понимаю: мне повезло получить работу если не мечты, то чего-то очень к ней близкого. Тем более есть, с чем сравнивать. После школы я совершил ошибку, поступив в университет по направлению «юриспруденция». После первых же лекций схватился за голову. Это было совсем не то, чем я хотел заниматься — адски скучно и неинтересно, но полезно для реалий бизнеса, и я из чистого упрямства дошёл до конца.  
— А родители?  
— Они не влияли на моё решение. Мать могла что-то посоветовать, отец — нет. Эллиоты проходят свой путь не совсем самурая, самостоятельно попадая в капканы и выбираясь из них без посторонней помощи. Наша фамильная черта: ввязываться в то, что не приносит удовольствия, а потом оставлять это и начинать всё с нуля. Отец раньше занимался недвижимостью. Казалось бы, где недвижимость, а где мода?  
— На разных полюсах.  
— Да. Общего всего ничего. Юридическое образование хоть как-то можно использовать в дальнейшем, и, спустя годы, я радуюсь, что не оставил его на середине дороги. Во время заключения соглашений можно здорово сэкономить на услугах юриста. В бизнес-школу при Лондонском университете я поступал уже сознательно, определив, чего хочу добиться после завершения обучения, и вот там мне нравилось учиться.  
— Очередная точка пересечения, — сказал Ноэль, откладывая в сторону столовые приборы и прижимая к губам салфетку. — С разницей в несколько лет, но всё-таки.  
— А ты?  
— М?  
— Чем руководствовался, принимая решение? Сам захотел, или проявление преемственности поколений?  
— Нисколько. Думаю, отец не стал бы возражать, даже если бы я решил, что хочу стать художником, и день-деньской малевал нечто неудобоваримое, просиживая в студии. У меня нет художественного таланта и амбиций, затмевающих голос разума, потому столь печальная судьба обошла меня стороной, и в LBS я подался по собственному желанию. Был, правда, вариант с другим учебным заведением. Я долго метался меж двух огней, прежде чем определился со школой.  
— INSEAD? — предположил Макс, вспоминая свои муки выбора.  
Лондон или Фонтенбло? Британия или Франция? Два года или всё-таки один?  
Ноэль засмеялся.  
— Точно. Моя мать родом из этих мест, потому я бегло разговариваю по-французски и вполне мог вытянуть обучение там, сэкономив год времени. Но снова переезжать? Нет, увольте. Мне хватило американской жизни. В остальном, видимо, мне не стоит и рта раскрывать, пытаясь рассказать историю своей жизни. Она, как две капли воды, похожа на твою, и ты всё знаешь наперёд.  
— Я даже стоять на коньках не умею, не говоря о том, чтобы кататься на них, — отпарировал Максимилиан. — Мне далеко до живой легенды.  
— Заказывали ужин со звездой, мистер Эллиот? — понизив голос, спросил Ноэль, вновь убирая от лица растрепавшиеся волосы. — Специальное лимитированное предложение. А если серьёзно, то я не воспринимаю себя в данном качестве. Не чувствую себя звездой и не считаю настоящей легендой.  
— Кем тогда считаешь?  
— Удачливым сукиным сыном, что торчит костью в глотке у многих людей, которых я знать не знаю. Но так сложилось, что я почему-то мешаю им спокойно жить, — фыркнул Ноэль, встряхивая салфетку и расправляя её. — Наверное, мне стоило привыкнуть с ранних лет, но я не устаю поражаться тому, насколько людей может интересовать жизнь постороннего человека, с которым они не пересекались и не оставались тет-а-тет, а видели разве что на экране телевизора. Когда я занимался спортом профессионально, люди разделились на два лагеря. Одни топили меня в любви и говорили, что я — умница, а другие поливали грязью и говорили, что я — ничтожество, выбравшееся на свет благодаря деньгам отца. Все мои награды куплены им, все соревнования профинансированы им же, да и состязания устраивают лишь для того, чтобы я в очередной раз покрасовался перед публикой. Некоторые всерьёз желали отцу разориться, а матери написать пару провальных сценариев и лишиться работы. Знаешь, зачем им это нужно было? Чтобы посмотреть, какое место я займу в турнирной таблице без финансовых вливаний извне. Но время шло, Ирвин не думал разоряться, Рошель продолжала писать успешное мыло, а я — побеждать.  
— Что произошло потом? — спросил Макс.  
Ноэль посмотрел на него, усмехнулся, но вскоре погасил улыбку и посерьёзнел.  
— А потом, как я и говорил прежде, меня уволили. Правильнее сказать, определённые люди подтолкнули меня к мысли об увольнении, и я ушёл, не найдя в себе сил для борьбы. Сначала жалел, потом смирился и перестал загоняться. Получил, наконец, высшее образование и внезапно понял, что менеджмент привлекает меня не меньше ледовых арен. Тем лучше. Не пришлось ничем жертвовать и разрываться, выбирая между столь разными направлениями.  
— Тогда почему ты принимаешь участие в проекте?  
— Спроси, — хмыкнул Ноэль.  
— Кажется, я это и сделал, — резонно заметил Макс.  
— Я не способен толком ответить на твой вопрос. Это было одно из предложений Рошель. Обычно я отметаю их без сожаления, а тут рискнул и подписал контракт сразу после того, как нужные бумаги легли передо мной на стол. Может, предаюсь ностальгии. Может, испытываю удачу, обещанную мне определённым человеком.  
— И как? Работает?  
— Тебе лучше знать. Ты же являешься официальным дистрибьютором. Я всего лишь представитель тестовой группы.  
— Это было первое, что пришло на ум, когда я пытался найти вескую причину, способную подтолкнуть тебя к принятию нужного мне решения, — признался Макс. — Не помню, чтобы действительно приносил кому-то удачу, а не ворох проблем.  
— В любом случае, если она работала, то хватило её ненадолго. Меня пригласили в проект. Дальше она закончилась. Сразу же активизировались и застрочили свои пасквили с удвоенной силой мои любимые журнашлюшки.  
— Журналисты? — уточнил Макс.  
— Да нет. Я сказал ровно то, что хотел. На журналистов они не тянут. Не заслужили, чтобы их так называли. Скорее, это просто мутировавшая их разновидность. Бумага дымится, как строчат. На этот раз, отца оставили в покое и перекинулись на мать. Теперь она, согласно статьям, пробивает мне дорогу, продвигая бездарного фигуриста наверх. Если так случится, и мы с Тэссой получим первое место в шоу, у некоторых изданий, точнее, у их работников, случится всемирный прорыв канализации, и это будет феерично, но весело. Я почти соскучился по их представлениям.  
— А ты?  
— Что?  
— Как отреагируешь на феерию? Как поступишь?  
— Так же, как реагировал на большинство сплетен и критических статей в последнее время. То есть, никак. Когда я привлёк к себе внимание прессы первыми победами, всё воспринималось иначе и цепляло сильнее. Я старался не показывать переживания, но было... неприятно, как минимум. Крайние несколько лет я живу по принципу «Убей их собственным успехом и похорони своей улыбкой», — произнёс Ноэль. — К сожалению, не мои слова, я их в одной статье почерпнул. Но не мог не примерить на себя. Врезались в память. С тех пор тем и занимаюсь: массово убиваю и хороню. Стал заслуженным гробовщиком, собрал целое кладбище. Запасная профессия есть. На крайний случай. Однако надеюсь, что мне никогда не придётся к ней прибегать всерьёз и надолго.  
Подхватив бокал, Ноэль, изображая полную сосредоточенность на содержимом, покачал его в руке. Жест не был заранее отрепетированным, показушным или постановочным — сплошная естественность, чуть задравшаяся манжета, немного обнажившееся запястье.  
— Знаешь, за что я не люблю первые свидания? — спросил Ноэль, резко опустив бокал на скатерть и удивившись, как стекло не треснуло от такого приземления.  
— А ты их не любишь? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Макс.  
— Ненавижу.  
— И за что же?  
— В первую очередь, за то, что дальше этой вылазки некоторые отношения не продвигаются, и ты чуть ли не с самого начала осознаёшь: продолжения не будет. Стоит подняться и уйти сразу. Ты это понимаешь, чувствуешь, но всё равно остаёшься сидеть на месте до конца вечера. Чинно улыбаясь и надеясь на что-то, продолжаешь рекламировать себя, словно товар на рынке. И, думаю, эту схему ты понимаешь лучше меня. Эй, мистер, выберите меня. Я — то, что вам нужно. Именно я, а не кто-то другой. Ну, пожалуйста, посмотрите...  
— Смотрю. Уже давно только тем и занимаюсь, — сказал Макс, усмехнувшись.  
— А вдруг я говорил не о нас?  
— А о ком?  
— Образно.  
— Не думаю.  
— Правильно не думаешь, — протянул Ноэль. — Ещё не насмотрелся?  
— Нет. Думаю, мне не грозит.  
— Поделишься соображениями?  
— Я по-прежнему не понимаю людей, называвших тебя отмороженным.  
— Там были особые причины для присуждения подобного звания.  
— Всё равно я не разделяю их точку зрения.  
— А как насчёт двух других пунктов?  
— Порочность и красота?  
— Они.  
— С этими пунктами соглашусь. С небольшими поправками. Не столько порочен, сколько сексуален. Каждый жест, взгляд, улыбка — завораживает. Ты потрясающе красив без дурацкой маски, закрывающей половину лица. Это признаю даже я.  
— Даже?  
— Никогда не любил рыжих, — признался Макс, — и намеренно обходил их стороной.  
— Твоя бывшая супруга, если не ошибаюсь, брюнетка, значит...  
— Единичный случай, а не закономерность.  
— Джентльмен предпочитал блондинок?  
— Мне не совсем подходит выданная характеристика, но остальное — в точку. Светлый цвет волос был фаворитом.  
— И что заставило сменить приоритеты? Светловолосых людей на вечере было много больше. Мог подойти к любому из них, а не поступаться принципами.  
— Настало время сложных вопросов с твоей стороны. Я не знаю, почему остановил выбор на тебе. И понимаю себя ещё меньше, когда речь заходит о вопросе: почему не забыл о твоём существовании на следующий день.  
— Обычно так и поступаешь?  
— Обычно — да, но исключения из правил бывают у каждого человека.  
— Сумасшествие, — снова, как и в самом начале вечера, повторил Ноэль, делая сразу несколько глотков, чтобы промочить горло. — Мы видимся второй раз в жизни. Знакомы всего пару реальных дней и три десятка призрачных, проведенных, как в тумане, а уже говорим друг другу громкие слова о судьбоносных встречах и помешательстве. Когда находимся на расстоянии. Когда находимся рядом, я хочу зашить себе рот, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь глупость и не разрушить образ, приглянувшийся тебе на вечере, потому что в повседневной жизни я совсем другой. Я не таинственный, не загадочный и не нежно-юный с трепетным отношением к жизни. В моей жизни есть определённые страницы, залитые кровью, которые я не хотел бы выставлять на всеобщее обозрение. Я замороченный по многим пунктам, и...  
— И? — поторопил Макс.  
— Ты разочарован увиденным и услышанным? — резко оборвав прежнюю мысль, спросил Ноэль. — Разбитые мечты, неоправданные ожидания? Волшебство развеялось, и парень совсем не такой, каким ты его запомнил.  
— Другой, — согласился Макс. — Я заметил. Нет. Не разочарован. Такой ты мне нравишься ещё больше. Если на то пошло, ты слышал сегодня признание о некоторых из моих промахов, датированных далёким прошлым. Получается, если смотреть с позиции скептика, я тоже не сказочный принц, приносящий в жизнь каждого человека, с которым провожу время, счастье, радость и розовые сердца в сахарной обсыпке. А если всё-таки принц, то, скорее всего, из страшной сказки. В моих шкафах хранится множество скелетов, и если они выпадут оттуда, грохот будет стоять потрясающий. На всю Британию хватит. Испугаешься такой сомнительной рекламы? Сбежишь прямо сейчас? Задумаешь бежать — беги, пока ещё не поздно.  
— Угрожаешь?  
— Выражаю опасение.  
— Чего боишься?  
— Что, привязавшись окончательно, не смогу отпустить.  
Ноэль посмотрел на него внимательно, поднялся с места. Наплевав на правила приличия и отмахнувшись от мысли о возможности попадания в видоискатель папарацци — да и кто бы пропустил их сюда? — перегнулся через стол и, с удовольствием отметив изумлённый взгляд Макса, выдохнул в опасной близости от его губ, почти касаясь их, сохраняя самое мизерное расстояние:  
— Я об этом пожалею. Совершенно точно пожалею.  
— Не пожалеешь.  
— Откуда такая уверенность? Гарантии?  
— Никаких. И уверенности никакой. Лишь надежда, что сегодняшний инцидент будет самым неприятным моментом в наших отношениях. А теперь скажи это в третий раз, — попросил Макс.  
— Что сказать?  
— Сумасшествие, — самостоятельно произнёс Макс, очертя контур губ и проводя подушечкой большого пальца по уголку рта. — Вся история. Все совпадения. Все видения или галлюцинации, преследовавшие нас, пока мы не встретились повторно. Все страхи и грязные воспоминания нашего прошлого, разного, но как будто разделённого на двоих. Всё это — сплошное сумасшествие. И ты понимаешь, что со мной лучше не иметь дел. Понимаешь, что правильнее было бы не осложнять себе жизнь, а воспользоваться предложением, уйти, занеся мои данные в чёрный список и не возвращаясь к ним. Верно?  
— Верно, — усмехнулся Ноэль, признавая чужую правоту.  
— Но?  
— Ты прав, Макс. Чертовски прав. Понимаю, но и не подумаю этого сделать.

 

Их поездка в лифте выглядела до определённого момента чинно и благородно. Сплошная сдержанность и повышенная серьёзность — никаких внезапных вспышек неконтролируемой страсти, попыток остановить лифт и спонтанно залезть друг другу в штаны.  
В немалой степени тому способствовало присутствие посторонних. Ноэль стоял, прислонившись спиной к стенке лифта, и исподтишка наблюдал за какой-то дамой в костюме цвета топлёного молока, дополненном широкополой шляпой, украшенной цветами. Он с трудом представлял, откуда эта дама взялась — англичанка она или же прибыла из другой страны. Её гражданство Ноэля мало интересовало. Он думал больше о том, что выглядит женщина несколько карикатурно. Ощущение усиливало наличие определённого аксессуара — мелкой собачки, поглядывающей на Ноэля и от души облаявшей его, когда он собирался войти в лифт, последовав за Максом.  
Ноэль сделал страшное лицо и не упустил возможности тихо зарычать в ответ, стараясь провернуть всё так, чтобы жест остался незаметным для хозяйки пушистой скандалистки. Увы, удача от него отвернулась, и теперь дама в костюме, ставшая свидетельницей перфоманса, время от времени косилась на Ноэля с подозрением, словно ждала, как он с минуты на минуту набросится на неё и, подобно вампиру, вгрызётся в шею. Ну, или хуже того решит окончательно вжиться в роль собаки и, расстегнув ширинку, помочится прямо на неё. Во всяком случае, взгляд женщины был полон презрения, а на лице так и прочитывалось невысказанное замечание: «Везде плебеи, милая, даже в заведении подобного уровня».  
Макс, наблюдавший за спектаклем, устроенным великовозрастным ребёнком, прикрыв лицо ладонью, давился беззвучным смехом. Он проскочил в лифт самым первым, а потому получил шикарную возможность увидеть спонтанное представление из «зрительного зала».  
— А ты умеешь располагать людей к себе, — заметил шёпотом, тоже перехватывая в зеркале отражение владелицы собаки, отмечая ярко выраженное неодобрение и недовольство вынужденным соседством.  
— Ещё бы, — в тон ему отозвался Ноэль. — С ранних лет только тем и занимаюсь.  
С показной неохотой посмотрел в зеркало и улыбнулся.  
Женщина, заметив адресованную ей улыбку, поджала губы, а Ноэль закатил глаза и, опустив голову, тихо засмеялся.

 

Он старался выглядеть собранным и достоверно изобразить, будто ничего не происходит, будто они вообще не вместе, но стоило Максу придвинуться ближе, накрыть его ладонь своей и несильно сжать — показное спокойствие улетучилось и растаяло.  
Макс молчал.  
Ноэль делал то же самое. Не пытался ничего произносить, заранее понимая, что обречён на провал, и связная речь — не его конёк. Может быть, в другой раз и при других обстоятельствах, но не сейчас.  
Ноэль мечтал остаться наедине с Максом. Оказаться в его руках, снова пережив полную гамму разнообразных эмоций, накрывающих с головой и напоминавших ураган. Он хотел, чтобы с него поскорее стянули одежду, толкнули на кровать и отымели, как последнюю шлюху, заставив позабыть обо всём на свете. Буквально вытрахали все мысли. И это желание, с оглядкой на прошлое, на ненависть к данному слову, казалось ему невозможным, как будто чужим. Извне принесённым, но попавшим на благодатную почву и благополучно прижившимся.  
Под маской внешнего спокойствия бушевало пламя.  
Происходящее воспринималось остро. Слишком остро. Непривычно. Даже пугающе.  
Губы горели так, словно с них содрали кожу и густо присыпали солью, провоцируя прилив противоречивых ощущений. Когда больно до невозможности, но вместе с тем иррационально приятно. Метод от противного.  
Ноэль прикрыл глаза и коснулся губ кончиком языка, проверяя недавнее предположение. Разумеется, кожа была на месте. Ни крови, ни соли. Тем не менее.  
Многообразия вариантов не предполагалось.  
Либо сунуть голову под холодную воду, либо...  
Он благополучно пропустил момент, когда дама с собачкой и меланхоличного вида мужчина, их сопровождавший, покинули лифт.  
Двери снова сомкнулись, отсекая их от общего коридора, оставляя вдвоём в закрытом пространстве. Резкий рывок заставил распахнуть глаза от неожиданности, выпасть из прострации и коротко вскрикнуть, когда вжали в зеркало, прихватили одной рукой за подбородок, не позволяя вырваться из захвата. Когда очертили контур лица, внимательно глядя в глаза. Макс, державшийся на расстоянии, оказался умопомрачительно близко и, не теряя ни минуты, поцеловал Ноэля. Жёстко, грубо, напористо и требовательно. Пожалуй, это было не просто жёстко — жестоко, но на удивление приятно, словно чего-то такого он — после начала сегодняшнего разговора — подсознательно ожидал. Словно, сделай Макс это нежнее и сдержаннее, он испытал бы разочарование, приходя к выводу, что ожидание и реальность безумно расходятся между собой. Ни нежности, ни сдержанности в действиях не проскальзывало, и Ноэль, поражаясь себе, застонал то ли благодарно, то ли умоляюще, прося, чтобы это продлилось как можно дольше. Сильнее цепляясь пальцами за ткань пиджака.  
Макс времени даром не терял и принялся раздевать его уже здесь, не дожидаясь, пока они доберутся до номера. Ловким движением, словно всю жизнь только тем и занимался, подцепил галстук-бабочку, распуская её. Вторая ладонь легла на бедро, скользя вверх, перемещаясь на задницу, заставляя Ноэля податься ближе, прижимая к себе.  
Ноэль потянулся, желая на ощупь отыскать панель с кнопками и остановить лифт, но Макс перехватил его руку, сжимая запястье и мешая реализовать задуманное.  
— Не здесь, — произнёс уверенно и властно, прихватывая зубами губу, но тут же её отпуская. — Не так.  
— А как? — с трудом вытолкнул из себя связные слова Ноэль, отмечая в зеркале, расположенном напротив, лихорадочный блеск глаз и общий потрясающе растрёпанный вид.  
Хватило пары секунд, чтобы из смешливого мальчишки, решившего в шутку порычать на дурно воспитанную собаку, он превратился в другого человека.  
Ему было не до смеха. Особенно теперь, когда рубашку вытащили из брюк и, забравшись под неё свободной ладонью, коснулись кожи, одновременно лизнув татуировку на шее. Место на теле, которое Ноэль ненавидел по вполне определённым причинам, но которое приглянулось Максу и не в первый раз привлекало повышенное внимание.  
Ноэль запрокинул голову, одной рукой обнимая Макса. Вторую запустил ему в волосы, сжав и потянув за них.  
Он мог с лёгкостью позабыть о том, чем занимался два года со Стюартом, но ни за что не распрощался бы с мыслями об одной октябрьской ночи, прошедшей под знаком определённого человека.  
Не сумел бы отделаться от воспоминаний о том, как сидел в кресле, широко расставив ноги, сразу после того, как с него стянули брюки. Ощущал неловкость, но не пытался свести колени, а раздвигал их ещё сильнее, удерживая на себе пристальный взгляд и работая исключительно для одного благодарного зрителя. Порнографический фильм в режиме реального времени.  
_Да, пожалуй, Ноэлю действительно было немного неловко от осознания происходящего, стыдно за собственное, не слишком привычное поведение. Одновременно с тем он наслаждался пошлостью картинки и её же сексуальностью. Он ласкал себя, не видя отражения, но замечая перемены в лице наблюдателя, кусал губы и пытался определить, насколько у Макса хватит выдержки._  
 _Хватило ненадолго._  
 _— Прекращай, — бросил он хрипло._  
 _Прозвучало приказом, и Ноэль не посмел ослушаться, убирая руку._  
 _Макс был нетерпеливым, а прикосновения его — жадными и показательно собственническими. Не было в его действиях сомнений или стеснения, зато уверенности — сколько угодно._  
 _И не сказать, что Ноэлю это не нравилось._  
 _Ладонь легла на шею, притягивая ближе, заставляя запрокинуть голову и неотрывно смотреть в глаза. На губах мелькнула кратковременная ухмылка. Пальцы отвели от шеи пряди волос._  
 _Ноэль шумно выдохнул. Приоткрыл рот, собираясь сказать что-то. Не сказал. Не успел, потеряв единственный шанс. Макс поцеловал его. Оторвавшись от губ, прихватил зубами подбородок, лизнул выступающий кадык. Макс опустился на колени. Его ладони переместились на поясницу, поглаживая чувствительную кожу, вновь потянув Ноэля ближе к себе, заставляя ещё сильнее раскрыться, хотя, казалось, что он и так уже сделал достаточно._  
 _Жалкие секунды — и вскоре пальцы стискивали обивку, царапая, а с губ срывался жалобный стон. Макс отсасывал ему, ласкал языком и губами, помогая себе рукой и наслаждаясь собственной властью. А в том, что именно он тогда был истинным хозяином положения, сомнений не возникало._  
 _Ноэль кончил позорно быстро и, наверное, озадачился бы этим, если бы способность соображать возвращалась скорее, а не сваливала в неизвестном направлении, без предупреждения._  
 _Споро развязав галстук, потянул Макса к себе, благодарно целуя._  
 _Ладони вновь заскользили по его телу, жадно трогая, облапливая, сжимая, а он слизывал собственный вкус с губ Макса и этим вкусом странно наслаждался._  
— Как? — повторил Ноэль недавний вопрос.  
В его голове обрывочно — отдельными бликами — промелькнул один из возможных вариантов, который Макс не спешил реализовывать, хотя мог.  
Ноэль смотрел на него, преувеличенно громко дышал и с каждым новым вдохом-выдохом сильнее понимал, что не стал бы возражать, перестань Макс контролировать себя и ударь с размаха по чёртовым кнопкам, заставив лифт зависнуть между этажами.  
Сделав это, развернул бы Ноэля спиной к себе, вынудил упереться ладонями в холодную стеклянную поверхность, прогнуться в спине, а добившись желаемого результата, резко и немного болезненно вошёл в податливое тело. Потянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову, прижимаясь в очередном грубом поцелуе к губам, не переставая при этом двигаться, проникая сильнее. Растягивая, заполняя собой и с каждым новым толчком подводя ближе к желанному оргазму, чтобы в финале равнодушно наблюдать белёсые потёки на стекле и экстренно, пока двери не открылись, затирать следы своего преступления полой дорогого пиджака.  
— Как? — в третий раз выдохнул Ноэль, постепенно теряя способность к сопротивлению, попадая под своеобразный гипноз.  
— Без рук, на одной стимуляции, — пообещал Макс таким тоном, словно ни секунды не сомневался в собственной правоте.  
— Как самоуверенно, — усмехнулся Ноэль. — Подобное не каждой сложившейся паре удаётся, а ты уже разбрасываешься громкими заверениями.  
— Почему бы не устроить рекламную кампанию имени себя, раз подвернулась такая возможность?  
— Думаешь, получится?  
— Очень на это надеюсь.  
— А если нет?  
— Подумаем вместе. После.  
— О!  
— Что?  
— Интересное предложение. У меня богатая фантазия, я много чего могу придумать, — произнёс Ноэль, выразительно подвигав бровями.  
Лифт остановился, и Макс потянул Ноэля в коридор, по пути доставая из внутреннего кармана пиджака ключ-карту.  
Стоило двери захлопнуться, и Макс снова вжал Ноэля в стену, упираясь в неё обеими ладонями, не позволяя вырваться из ловушки, внимательно разглядывая, словно пытался рассмотреть и запомнить его внешность в мельчайших деталях. У него был особый — красноречивый, многообещающий — взгляд, дополненный немного сбитым дыханием. Он был возбуждён, в этом не возникало сомнений.  
Ноэль стянул свою бабочку, выпуская узкую чёрную ленту из рук, позволяя ей спланировать на пол.  
В паху было горячо и почти больно от того, как член упирался в ширинку брюк. Обычно подобные вещи его раздражали, и он спешил поскорее получить разрядку, чтобы больше не отвлекаться и не тратить время на ерунду, сейчас... Да, сейчас всё снова было иначе.  
— Зачем тут столько комнат? — раздражённо прошипел Макс. — Кажется, я свихнусь быстрее, чем мы доберёмся до спальни.  
— Чтобы позлить тебя, — хмыкнул Ноэль. — Вообще-то комнат немного. Гостиная и спальня, разделённые аркой. Во всяком случае, раньше было так. Не думаю, что с годами многое изменилось. Но ты сам виноват, раз решил снять номер здесь.  
— А что мне следовало сделать? — спросил Макс.  
Ноэль улыбнулся, прикладывая палец к его губам и, воспользовавшись моментом, проталкивая на одну фалангу внутрь. Ощущая теплоту и попутно вспоминая, как эти губы ласкали его член.  
Идеальная картинка. Идеальное воспоминание, от которого вдоль позвоночника прошла волна мурашек — предвкушение. Обещание в глазах. Смена мимолётного раздражения заинтересованностью по поводу предложения, вынесенного на обсуждение.  
Ноэль положил ладонь на плечо и сделал шаг вперёд, заставляя Макса отступить назад.  
Голос его звучал тихо, завораживающе-соблазнительно. Перебивать его не хотелось, и Макс внимательно слушал, с жадностью ловя каждое слово.  
— Ты мог затащить меня в дешёвый придорожный мотель и, не добравшись до снятой комнаты, трахнуть в первой же подвернувшейся подсобке, зажимая рот ладонью, чтобы я не орал слишком громко, и сотрудники не поняли, что происходит.  
Знаешь, такая грязная романтика. Очень грязная. Сомнительная. По предварительной договорённости не в деталях, а в общих чертах. Обговаривается одно условие, остальное строится на чистой импровизации. Когда ты не спрашиваешь ни о чём, а делаешь то, что хочется тебе, но вместе с тем умудряешься довести партнёра до оргазма. Больше того, он кончает раньше тебя, потому что у него настроение подходящее, ему весьма доставляет такое обращение, и он с самого начала ведёт себя, как форменная блядь. Поскуливает, просит, вертит задницей, трётся ею, желая, чтобы ему вставили. И ты, помучив его, как следует, в итоге всё-таки это делаешь. Но далеко не сразу.  
У тебя обширная программа действий, расписанная в деталях. Трахаешь его в рот для разогрева, смотришь, как его губы скользят по члену, тянешь за волосы, насаживая, заставляя брать глубже, и в последний момент кончаешь ему на лицо, а он, не до конца понимая, что происходит, облизывается и смотрит на тебя полупьяным взглядом, хотя к алкоголю практически не прикасался.  
В отличие от тебя он всё ещё не кончил. У него перед глазами всё плывёт от перевозбуждения, от невозможности получить моментальную разрядку. Он тянулся пару раз к молнии на своих брюках, но ты не разрешаешь дрочить, обещая за своеволие наказать — он прислушивается к словам. Он вообще очень послушный. На первый взгляд. Вообще-то манипулятор ещё тот. Он смотрит и ждёт твоих дальнейших действий. Смотрит и, решившись подтолкнуть, сам делает первый ход, расстёгивая свою ширинку. Уже не то, что намекая, а откровенно предлагая.  
Его не нужно готовить, потому что он сам давно это сделал, размышляя о предстоящем свидании, трахая себя пальцами, а думая о твоём члене. Представь и ты, как он это делает. Как стоит под душем, как заводит ладонь за спину и осторожно раздвигает ягодицы. Не торопится, растягивает себя медленно и осторожно, постепенно. Один палец, два, три... Он прижимается затылком к стенке душа, он водит пальцами туда-сюда, но пальцы — это не то. Он хочет, чтобы его хорошенько отодрали. А пальцы... Ну что они сделают, в самом-то деле? Лучше, чем ничего, но хуже, чем могло бы быть. Сексуальные игрушки он совсем не любит, потому приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть, и выть от разочарования. Сколько там ему ещё ждать до момента встречи?  
Теперь, когда видит тебя, когда твой член побывал у него во рту, он заводится ещё сильнее, чем прежде.  
От твоего вкуса, запаха, голоса.  
От приказного тона.  
Он мокрый, его бельё влажное на ощупь и перепачкано смазкой. Он течёт для тебя. Только для тебя, и это не остаётся незамеченным. Ты называешь его сучкой, но точно знаешь, что высказывание правдиво лишь наполовину. Он твоя сучка. Ничья больше.  
Он не снимает с себя брюки, не снимает бельё. Он гладит себя через ткань, его ладонь скользит по краю резинки. Он хочет, чтобы прикоснулся ты. И ты срываешься с места, направляясь к нему, потому что минет был классным, но для тебя отсос — тоже не совсем то. Это способ избавиться от напряжения. Временно. На пару секунд, а потом оно вернётся и примется за тебя с новой силой. Ты хочешь его, и тебя от этого желания почти трясёт. Ловишь губами губы, с удивлением отмечая, как дрожит и он. Не от холода и не от страха, а от нетерпения. От мыслей о тебе.  
Ты, в свою очередь, вспоминаешь прошлый спонтанный секс. Думаешь сначала о том, какой он узкий и горячий, давно никем не траханный. О том, какой он сейчас, спустя месяц вынужденного воздержания, сколько в нём страсти, требующей выхода. О том, как засадишь ему до упора, о том, как пошло будет хлюпать смазка, как соприкоснётся с вызывающим шлепком разгорячённая плоть, как бурно он кончит от твоих прикосновений, а, может, и вовсе без них. Раз уж ты сегодня настаиваешь на принципе «без рук».  
Ты разворачиваешь его спиной, прижимаешься сзади, стаскиваешь брюки одним рывком, проводишь членом между ягодиц, приноравливаясь, но не проникая. Кожа к коже. Материшься, разыскивая квадратики из блестящей фольги. Рвёшь упаковку с ожесточением, потому что каждая минута промедления всё сильнее бесит. Раскатываешь по члену презерватив и, наконец, делаешь то, чего от тебя давно ждут. Твой любовник шипит от слегка болезненного, несмотря на подготовку, проникновения, скребёт ногтями по стене, чувствуя, как его натягивают на член. Сантиметр за сантиметром. Он быстро привыкает, и вскоре сам подмахивает, стараясь насадиться сильнее. Ему хорошо. Тебе — не хуже.  
Ну как, Макс? Достаточно? Или продолжить рассказ?  
Произнося это, Ноэль не сомневался в правдивости своих слов, хотя, до недавнего времени искренне считал, что на свете есть немало вещей, а которые он никогда и ни за что не решится в постели. Месяц назад ничто не предвещало перемен. С течением времени мировоззрение менялось; покрывались трещинами, рвались шаблоны, и он с удивлением понимал, что готов попробовать переступить через давние страхи, слегка расширить рамки, поступиться некоторыми принципами.  
Позволить Максу чуть больше, чем позволял другим. Возможно, разрешил бы связать себя. Возможно, даже подставил горло, предлагая слегка его сжать, и это отдавало клиническим случаем, потому что даже Стюарту он, устроив скандал, не позволил, когда тот планировал провести подобие эксперимента.  
Возможно...  
— И ты бы согласился на всё это?  
— Может быть.  
— Может? Или точно?  
— Да. Я бы согласился, — ответил Ноэль, окончательно определившись с решением. — Исходи предложение от тебя, не стал бы раздумывать и ответил согласием. И почему ты удивляешься? Что в моём рассказике было такого необычного? Вроде всё держалось в рамках относительного неприличия.  
Он выставил ладони вперёд, отталкивая от себя Макса и с удовольствием наблюдая, как тот приземляется поперёк кровати.  
Ладонь легла на застёжку брюк. Расправилась с пуговицей, прихватила молнию, потянув её вниз, расстёгивая нарочито медленно. Скользнула под резинку нижнего белья, сжимая твёрдый и горячий член. Провела по нему несколько раз, поглаживая. Пальцы стали влажными, скользкими и поблёскивающими от природной смазки.  
Макс зачарованно наблюдал за ним, не в силах сказать что-либо.  
Ноэль опустился на кровать, нависая над Максом, устраивая чистую ладонь у него на плече, повторно сжимая его, и один за другим облизывая перепачканные пальцы.  
— Видишь? — выдохнул, копируя недавний жест Макса, перехватывая за подбородок и не позволяя отвернуться. — Это правда. Я же говорил, он течёт для тебя, ну или от тебя. Точнее, не он. Я.  
— Ноэль...  
— Да?  
— Ничего, — ответил Макс. — Просто ты...  
— Что? Веду себя, как шлюха?  
— И это тоже, но я собирался сказать совсем другое.  
— Например?  
— Потрясающий.  
Волосы Ноэля касались кожи, щекоча её. Макс запустил в них ладонь, пропуская сквозь пальцы, поражаясь тёмно-рыжему благородному оттенку.  
Удивительно, как он мог считать, что все рыжеволосые люди на одно лицо? Почему не замечал индивидуальности?  
Ноэль продолжал нависать над Максом, внимательно глядя в глаза и пытаясь отыскать там ответ, подсказку: как поступить и что делать дальше.  
— Как ты хочешь? — спросил Ноэль. — Так?  
Его руки были проворными — с пуговицами на рубашке разделались быстро. Горячая ладонь скользнула по торсу, поглаживая.  
С брюками он тоже недолго возился. Расстегнул. Соскользнул вниз. Уверенно прошёлся языком по повлажневшей от выступившей смазки ткани нижнего белья, не думая его снимать, ограничиваясь очередной попыткой поддразнить.  
— Или так?  
Встал на колени, упираясь ими в кровать. Прижался к напряжённому паху задницей, всё ещё обтянутой брюками. Качнулся туда-обратно, приноравливаясь. Не будь они оба более или менее одеты, попытался бы насадиться на член, а пока только забавлялся, предлагая Максу подыскать сценарий, по которому они будут играть вместе.  
— Выбирай, — выдохнул, вновь склоняясь над Максом и запечатлевая на его губах мимолётный, невесомый поцелуй. — Я весь в твоём распоряжении. Отсосать для начала? Или сразу подставиться? Какой вариант больше интересует?  
— Оба, — без раздумий ответил Макс, запуская руки под рубашку и обнимая Ноэля. — В твоём исполнении меня интересует всё, без исключения. Обожаю твои губы, твой рот, твой голос... Обожаю тебя. Но с моей стороны было бы непростительно лишь лежать и наслаждаться. Потому... Иди-ка сюда, Ноэль. Сначала ты. И только потом я.  
— Почему так?  
— Хочу увидеть при свете твоё лицо, когда ты кончаешь. И запомнить его выражение.  
— Зачем?  
— Это одна из самых прекрасных вещей, которые мне когда-либо доводилось видеть, — серьёзно произнёс Макс.  
Ноэль засмеялся, но вскоре смешливость его испарилась. Он коротко даже не вскрикнул, а скорее выдохнул, оказавшись на спине и будучи прижатым к кровати.  
— Ты моё проклятье, похоже, — произнёс с усмешкой, за которой пытался скрыть истинные эмоции.  
— Ты моё тоже, — серьёзно сказал Макс, всё-таки хватаясь за воротник рубашки и раскрывая её одним рывком, благо, что вместо пуговиц там были кнопки, и очередная вещь не пострадала.  
Коснулся языком приоткрытых губ, осторожно лизнул их, прежде чем поцеловать всерьёз. Не так, как в лифте, немного нежнее, но при этом не сдержаннее. И Ноэль откликнулся, подался к нему, обвил руками шею, прижался обнажённым торсом.  
Невероятно красивый. Невероятно возбуждённый. Нереальный, как будто сошедший с книжных страниц или киноэкрана, оттого такой идеальный. Такой... Невероятный. Удивительным образом умудряющийся сочетать в себе хрупкость и силу, нежность и напористость, невинность и порок. Самая соблазнительная сладость, самая грязная тайна, самое большое искушение в мире. Сотканный из противоречий, а оттого — самый привлекательный в мире. Непредсказуемый и невозможный.  
Целовался он отчаянно, напористо — каждый раз, будто в последний. И каждый его поцелуй, каждое прикосновение, отпечатываясь на коже, дарило неповторимые эмоции. Коктейль, смешанный из них и приводящий к блаженству, напоминал маленькую смерть.  
А если так, то Макс был не против умереть много-много раз.


	13. Спорные моменты

Крайние пять дней Макс практически вычеркнул из жизни. Для него их попросту не существовало — в том смысле, что сделать что-то для себя не представлялось возможным. Всё время с утра и до позднего вечера было забито под завязку делами — организацией и проведением пробной серии международных семинаров, посвященных способам развития и продвижения бизнеса на примере одного, отдельно взятого конгломерата. Всё это время Макс практически не бывал дома, переселившись в конгрессно-выставочный центр ExCeL London. Именно на территории последнего проводились ежедневные мероприятия, приуроченные к семинарам.  
В стенах этого центра Макс появлялся не впервые, но прежде он был не участником, а зрителем. Это Джозефа тянуло принять участие в ежегодной январской выставке яхт London Boat Show, а Макс стоял в стороне, играя роль подмастерья, что вечно находится на подхвате.  
Задолго до первой выставки яхт, в которой они приняли участие, были летние Олимпийские игры, и Макс — тогда ещё в компании с Николасом и Анастейшей — приезжал сюда, чтобы посмотреть соревнования по фехтованию и настольному теннису.  
В начале уходящей недели Максимилиан вступил на территорию центра уже не как зритель, а как один из организаторов и главная звезда готовящегося мероприятия.  
Серия из пяти встреч с гением маркетинга, — он себя таковым не считал, но газеты не уставали повторять одно и то же — собравшая в общей сложности 35000 участников и зрителей, завершилась этим вечером банкетом, и была признана, несомненно, успешной. По данным, количество желающих, но не получивших возможность посетить мероприятие, было в несколько раз больше.  
Макс не сомневался, что отец, посмотрев результаты, поразмышляет немного на досуге и даст добро на повторение. Возможно, количество семинаров будет увеличено и дорастёт, как минимум, до пятнадцати, раз уж пилотная программа привлекла к себе столько внимания.  
Отец, кстати говоря, тоже присутствовал на церемонии закрытия, но пересечься и обсудить с ним тет-а-тет некоторые моменты Максу возможности не представилось. Постоянно находились другие люди, желающие поговорить с ним, перебросившись хотя бы парой слов. Сначала — журналисты, потом — рекламщики, желающие повысить свой уровень, после них — знакомые, одаривающие радушными улыбками и поздравляющие с новым, отлично стартовавшим и не менее успешно завершённым проектом.  
В выставочном центре было многолюдно и, как следствие, шумно.  
Стук каблуков утонул в общем гуле, и Макс благополучно пропустил момент, когда некто подобрался к нему слишком близко. Услышав за спиной деликатное покашливание, он напрягся.  
— Мистер Эллиот, какое счастье, что я сумела отыскать вас! Кажется, сегодня это одна из задач повышенной сложности.  
Он обернулся, усмехаясь.  
— Ники, — произнёс с долей упрёка.  
— Она самая. Напугала? Извини. Не хотела.  
— Не напугала, но появилась неожиданно. И едва не ввела в заблуждение. Сначала я подумал, что ко мне обратилась журналистка.  
— Успел устать от их общества?  
— Не то слово.  
Вероника обезоруживающе улыбнулась, подходя ближе и обнимая Макса. Целовать не решилась, поскольку помада, несмотря на все рекламные заверения, особой стойкостью не отличалась, и следы на коже оставляла.  
— Если быть, то быть с лучшими. Или лучшим из лучших, не правда ли? Ты, как всегда, неотразим, — сказала Вероника, не пытаясь польстить, но откровенно восхищаясь; протянув руку, провела по лацкану пиджака, разглаживая ткань, — ничего другого от тебя и не ожидалось. Поздравляю с очередным успешным начинанием.  
— И его не менее успешным завершением, — хмыкнул Макс, подставляя свой бокал и позволяя стеклянным стенкам соприкоснуться.  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это только начало, — заметила Вероника, слегка закатывая рукава жакета и делая небольшой глоток из бокал. — Во всяком случае, когда я разговаривала с Джозефом, он светился от радости и раздувался от гордости. Как будто сам предложил провести эти семинары, и идея выстрелила лишь потому, что он приложил к ней руку.  
— Поступок очень в его стиле. Не то чтобы он приписывал все заслуги себе, но если проект успешен, Джозеф не упустит возможности сказать, что принимал в организации самое активное участие. Если бы проект провалился, он бы заявил во всеуслышание, что это была моя идея и больше ничья, а он с самого начала протестовал и призывал воздержаться от принятия решений и поспешных действий. Такова природа Джозефа, и с ней большинство знакомых отца успели смириться. Его нельзя переделать — можно только принять таким, какой он есть.  
— Но мы-то знаем, кто был главной звездой этой недели.  
— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
— Неужели? — Вероника прищурилась и посмотрела на Макса с недоверием. — Совсем никаких идей?  
— Не преувеличивай, Ники, — попросил он. — Я не сделал ничего особенного. Это моя обычная работа. Просто в другое время я работаю на меньшую аудиторию и вдохновляю на подвиги не посторонних людей, а сотрудников конгломерата. В этот раз решил устроить публичные выступления, слегка расширив список слушателей. То, что людям приглянулась идея, и они нашли её интересной настолько, что пожертвовали пятничным вечером ради встречи со мной, приятно, но это сложно назвать весомым поводом для гордости.  
Макс поставил полный бокал на поднос проходящего мимо официанта. Пить не хотелось, а вот от сигареты он не отказался бы. Чем больше времени проходило, тем яснее он это осознавал.  
— Торопишься куда-то? — спросила Вероника.  
— Планирую взять тайм-аут на несколько минут, — признался Макс. — Пойдёшь со мной?  
Вероника согласно кивнула. Макс, оглядевшись по сторонам и поняв, что людей, желающих занять его разговором, в пределах досягаемости нет, решительно направился к выходу.  
Вероника следовала за Максом, стараясь не отставать ни на шаг, и теперь он слышал цокот её каблуков не в пример громче, нежели прежде.  
Стоило выйти на улицу, и в лицо дохнуло холодным ночным воздухом. На город опустилась темнота, постепенно разбавляемая светом зажигающихся фонарей. Осенью темнело рано, и от этого становилось как-то по-особенному тоскливо. Хандра проявлялась и ощущалась острее, нежели в любое другое время года. До недавнего времени Макс осень не любил, а в свете определённых событий почти ненавидел. Один осенний день изменил его жизнь до неузнаваемости, разрушив всё привычное и заставив пойти на авантюру, не принесшую ничего, кроме разочарования. Винить время года, перекладывая на неё ответственность за совершённые поступки, было нелепо. Макс прекрасно это понимал, потому, скорее, проводил ассоциативный ряд, нежели действительно сваливал всё на серые дождливые дни, нагнетавшие тоску и заставившие желать проведения персональной революции.  
Эта осень снова обещала ему перемены, и Макс пока не определился, какой характеристики они заслуживают. То ли в лучшую сторону, то ли...  
Неизвестно.  
В отдалении мерцали огни Арены «О2», ассоциировавшейся у Макса с всё теми же Олимпийскими играми, несколькими концертами, на которых ему довелось побывать, и рассказами Ноэля. Ноэль обронил в недавнем разговоре, что у крайне амбициозных организаторов «Танцев на лезвиях» была мысль снимать программу именно там, но договориться с владельцами Арены не получилось — пришлось искать другую площадку для съёмок.  
Приезжая сюда во вторник и среду, Макс сожалел о несговорчивости обеих сторон.  
Как следствие, о невозможности повидаться с Ноэлем в течение недели, получившей статус периода сообщений и звонков, но не живого общения.  
Вероника поёжилась и плотнее запахнула полы своего жакета.  
Макс достал из пачки сигарету и сразу же закурил, с наслаждением затягиваясь.  
— Сочетание несочетаемого, — прошептала Вероника в сторону.  
— О чём ты?  
— О твоей привычке. И обо всём, что с ней связано. Как вариант, о своих ощущениях. Удивительно, как можно ненавидеть сигаретный дым, но при этом получать эстетическое наслаждение, наблюдая за тем, как курит другой человек, — пояснила Ники. — Всего поражалась этому прежде. Продолжаю и поныне. Особенности восприятия, наверное.  
— Одно из проявлений моей уникальности.  
— Видимо.  
— Как твои дела, красотка? — спросил Макс, меняя тему. — Мы, кажется, целую вечность не виделись.  
— Не вечность, но около месяца — точно. Не скажу, что за это время в моей жизни произошло огромное количество изменений. Всё стабильно, но, определённо, не скучно, а напряжённо. Я варюсь в прежнем котле, мои ребята уверенно пробивают себе дорогу на шоу, подопечные Энджи им ни в чём не уступают. Кровопролитная война идёт полным ходом, и нет ей конца — мы в самом начале пути. Отборочные туры, кстати говоря, проходили именно здесь, так что меня, когда я прохожу по коридорам центра, в какой-то степени, накрывает ностальгией.  
— Приятной?  
— Я бы назвала её противоречивой.  
— Почему?  
— Сложно сопоставить между собой два этих мероприятия, — пояснила Вероника, доставая из сумочки телефон, оповестивший о приёме нового сообщения. — Разная атмосфера, разный контингент. Сегодня здесь находятся сплошь деловые люди, упакованные в дорогие костюмы. Разговаривают между собой о вещах, в которых я почти ничего не понимаю, и единственное, что остаётся — улыбаться, согласно кивая. Главное — не открывать лишний раз рта, чтобы не показать свою некомпетентность в тех или иных вопросах. На отборочных турах танцевального шоу я чувствовала себя в своей стихии, там было проще гораздо. Здесь я ощущаю себя немного не в своей тарелке и боюсь сказать откровенную глупость.  
— Всё дело в том, что танцы нравятся тебе куда больше рекламных проектов, — доверительно сообщил Макс. — Если заговорить о первых, используя профессиональную терминологию, большинство присутствующих ощутит неловкость, поскольку половины из сказанного не поймёт. Но задавать вопросы и что-то уточнять они не решатся по той причине, которую уже назвала ты. Побоятся продемонстрировать некомпетентность.  
Вероника усмехнулась.  
— Я бы не побоялась спросить тебя, но, полагаю, попытки объяснить мне принцип использования тех или иных определений, отнимут не час и даже не два. А необходимость этих познаний, в моём случае, не так уж велика, потому предлагаю сменить тему. Давай лучше поговорим о переменах в твоей жизни, если таковые имеются. К примеру, как прошла твоя поездка? Удачно?  
— Хотелось бы верить, что да. Во всяком случае, предпосылок к провалам я не увидел, и складывалось всё стабильно хорошо.  
— Подробностей я, конечно, не услышу?  
— Я верен себе и всегда в своём репертуаре. Не блещу красноречием.  
— Я видела, — саркастично протянула Вероника, многозначительно посмотрев в сторону конгресс-центра. — Так не блистал, что даже не представляю, какой дурак додумался выпустить тебя к зрителям и дать слово.  
— Это другое дело. Было бы странно, поднимись я на сцену и промолчи в течение нескольких часов. Когда речь заходит о повседневных делах, а не о работе, мне совсем не хочется откровенничать. Да и не о чем, если на то пошло. В Нью-Йорке целыми днями было пасмурно, и я, покончив с делами, практически не выбирался за пределы отеля. В других странах и городах всё проходило по схожему сценарию. Отель, работа. Снова отель. Снова работа. Судя по всему, больше всего событий, заслуживающих внимания, за время моего отсутствия произошло у Марка. Забавно осознавать, что семилетний ребёнок проживает насыщенную, полную интересных событий жизнь, в отличие от своих скучных родителей.  
— Он всё тебе рассказывал?  
— Да.  
— Снова жаловался доброму папе на злую маму?  
— Вовсе нет. Он не жаловался, а поделился переживаниями. Он вообще не жалуется, если на то пошло, — Макс нахмурился. — Не вижу ничего плохого в том, что он обращается ко мне с просьбами. Без постороннего вмешательства вы всё равно ничего не решите. Ты ведь не станешь прислушиваться к его мнению, потому что он, на твой взгляд, несмышлёный ребёнок, который ничего в жизни не понимает, и сам не в состоянии определиться с тем, что ему нужно.  
— Ладно, не будем начинать ссориться с порога, — примирительно выдала Вероника. — Я поняла твою точку зрения и оценила подход к воспитанию детей. Что ты думаешь по этому поводу?  
— Насчёт твоей идеи я солидарен с Марком, — спокойно и уверенно произнёс Макс. — Мне не нравится твоё предложение и то, сколь активно ты его навязываешь.  
— Тоже считаешь, что это несерьёзное занятие, подходящее исключительно для девчонок?  
— Нет.  
— Как тогда?  
— Серьёзное для тех, кто хочет этим заниматься. Независимо от пола. Серьёзнее не бывает. Но обуза для того, кто не увлекается. Представь на минуту, что ты ненавидишь скрипку, а тебя день за днём отправляют на занятия по ней, желая услышать в твоём исполнении нечто гениальное. Ты исправно занимаешься, желая порадовать родителей, но с каждым днём твоя ненависть к инструменту растёт. Вместе с ним ты начинаешь ненавидеть и тех, кто тебе навязал омерзительное занятие. Ведь, не будь скрипки, ты могла бы заниматься тем, что тебе интересно. Но время занято, и ты не можешь. В конце концов, радовать кого-то тебе не захочется, а вот разбить скрипку о первую же подходящую поверхность или удавиться струнами — сколько угодно.  
— Технически второе без посторонней помощи невозможно провернуть, — возразила Вероника.  
— Уверяю, если человека поставить в похожие условия, такая мелочь — это последнее, что будет его волновать, — заверил Макс. — Вообще с чего ты решила, будто Марк обязан добавить к списку своих занятий ещё и танцы? Мне всегда казалось, что родители отыгрываются на детях лишь в том случае, когда сами не сумели реализоваться в той или иной области. Я не научился разговаривать на пяти иностранных языках, как того хотел? Пусть мой ребёнок учит десять. Я не умею вышивать лентами? Пусть этим занимается ребёнок. Тебе, насколько знаю, удалось добиться в танцах высот. Так зачем навязывать Марку то, что ему неприятно и идёт вразрез с его интересами?  
— А вдруг у него талант?  
— Нет никакого таланта.  
— То есть?  
— Само понятие мне не нравится, — пояснил Макс. — Есть какие-то способности, желание совершенствоваться и упорство. Рано или поздно совокупность трёх составляющих принесёт свои плоды, и кто-то обязательно скажет, что всё благодаря таланту. Но мы-то знаем правду: на одних задатках ты далеко не уедешь. Нужно работать над собой. В направлении, близком тебе, а не матери, отцу, бабушке или внучатому племяннику. Марк заниматься танцами не хочет. Он говорил об этом неоднократно, и не сомневаюсь, что скажет ещё ни раз. Ты и до того нагрузила Марка сотней вещей, которые ему неинтересны. Все они кажутся нужными и важными тебе, а не ему. Он ребёнок, а не подопытный кролик, над которым можно ставить эксперименты. И перед тобой не стоит задача: загонять его до смерти в кратчайшие сроки.  
— Я знала человека, который тоже не горел желанием заниматься танцами, но у него получалось отменно. На твоём месте я не стала бы делать поспешных выводов и категоричных заявлений. Всё может измениться в любой момент и...  
— Так, — протянул Макс голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего. — Вот они, ключевые слова. Наконец-то прозвучали, и мы узнали истинную причину твоей озадаченности танцевальным будущим Марка. Если бы ты не прокололась, я бы ещё подумал над предложением, но после чистосердечного признания ответ однозначный. Нет. Марк не будет танцевать, пока сам этого не захочет. Насильно ты его на паркет не выведешь. Решение обжалованию не подлежит.  
— Я даже не сказала, о каком человеке шла речь, — раздражённо фыркнула Вероника, обмахиваясь рекламным проспектом.  
— И не нужно.  
— Думаешь, что знаешь ответ?  
— Уверен.  
— И кто же он?  
— Твой не совсем тёзка. Несомненно. Что? Скажешь, не прав? Ни за что не поверю. В связи с конкурсом ты дёргаться перестала, нашла новый повод. Слава Энджи и её способности по-прежнему не дают тебе покоя. Ты решила, что раз ваше соперничество миром не разрешить, нужно пустить в ход секретное оружие. Последнюю козырную карту из рукава вытащить. Не получилось напрямую, пойдём в обход. Твой сын обязан превзойти её сына. Так?  
— Нет.  
Протест получился слабым и неубедительным. Он и на протест-то не тянул. Лёгкое сопротивление, сломленное за пару секунд.  
— Так, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, перебил бывшую супругу Макс. — Но ты забываешь о том, что отец Марка я, а не Николас. Чёрт побери, Ники, не надо лепить из моего сына второго Риддла! И первого тоже не надо. Потому что он никоим образом не Риддл. Он Эллиот. По крови, по документам и по сотне других признаков. Нашей семье нет никакого дела до их жизни, до них самих, до их достижений и поражений. И копировать их жизни мы не собираемся. Тебя это касается не меньше, чем остальных членов нашей семьи. Мы сами по себе, они — тоже. Прошлое осталось там, где ему самое место. Не нужно тащить его в настоящее, не нужно кому-то что-то доказывать. Тем более им. Я сотни раз говорил тебе об этом, но ты меня не слышишь. Даже не пытаешься.  
Он замолчал, и тишина, воцарившаяся над ними, стала по-настоящему зловещей.  
— Макс, я...  
— Взрослая девочка, Ники. Тебе тридцать пять, а не восемнадцать, как когда-то. Это заметно по многим твоим поступкам и принятым решениям, но только не в тех случаях, когда речь заходит о семье Риддл. Они для тебя, как красная тряпка для быка. Стоит упомянуть их, и ты снова дура дурой, неспособная трезво мыслить. Что теперь произошло? Николас скинул свой деловой костюм, показал отцу средний палец, заявив, что бросает бизнес и отправляется на съёмочную площадку? Я пропустил что-то важное? Он станет вторым коучем в команде Энджи? Будет ставить её подопечным номера и выводить из состояния равновесия давнюю знакомую одним фактом своего существования? Да или нет?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда какого хрена он снова всплыл в нашей жизни? И почему мой сын должен превосходить его на паркете? У тебя было слишком много свободного времени, и ты старалась занять его, устроив конкурс на самую нелепую идею? Ники, ответь уже хоть что-нибудь, а не бесконечные «нет». На пустом месте ты гениальные идеи не генерируешь. Явно же что-то видела или слышала, потому решила утереть нос давнему врагу. Даже если столкнулась с ним лицом к лицу, что такого он тебе наговорил? Знает, чьей супругой ты была? Знает, откуда у тебя школа танцев? Знает, кто отец ребёнка? И что с того, если действительно знает? О нашей свадьбе многие издания сообщали, а, значит, на глаза ему статьи попадались. Но я, сколько смотрю, столько и не замечаю никаких ужасных тайн в твоём прошлом, которых стоило бы стесняться. В твоём случае, даже пошлая острота про то, что подарок ты насосала, не актуален, потому как к чему, к чему, а к моему члену ты не прикасалась.  
— Макс.  
— Что? — он подошёл к Веронике, положил ладони ей на плечи, сжимая, словно собирался встряхнуть с минуты на минуту. — Что произошло?  
— Да. Я видела его недавно.  
— И?  
— Мы пересекались на прошлой неделе.  
— Вопрос тот же. И? Искра, буря, безумие? Любовь с первого взгляда, осознание неизбежности? Он бросает Майкла, понимает, что столько лет ошибался и хочет жить с определённой женщиной? Воспитывать моего сына, как своего, и решать, чем Марку заниматься на досуге? Может, это он подкинул тебе идею относительно преемственности поколений?  
— Не городи чушь! Я вообще не представляю, что должно произойти, чтобы мир, нарисованный тобой, внезапно стал реальным.  
— Торжественно обещаю перестать, как только ты откровенно со мной поговоришь. И не будешь в одиночку принимать странные решения, ничего толком не объясняя.  
— Я просто видела его незадолго до начала съёмок. Он спросил, где найти Энджи, поблагодарил за ответ и ушёл.  
— Чем зацепил тебя сильнее, нежели при ином раскладе, если бы оскорбил и проехался по достижениям, назвав сомнительными. Он их — какая жалость! — проигнорировал.  
— Нет!  
— Всё, — подытожил Макс. — Можешь не стараться. Твои мотивы, как на ладони. Тебя продолжают царапать его слова и обещания испортить жизнь, давно потерявшие свою силу. Тебя продолжает бесить то, что твои заслуги семья Риддл не заметила и не оценила по достоинству. Если это действительно так, то... Продолжай в том же духе. Продолжай, да. Но не смей ломать жизнь моему ребёнку. Он не твоя игрушка — живой человек. Не втягивай его в свои игры. Меня однажды втянула и не сказать, что, спустя годы, я этому рад.  
— Макс.  
Вероника предприняла ещё одну попытку, не увенчавшуюся, впрочем, успехом. Максимилиан слушать не стал, приложил ладонь к губам Вероники, заставляя замолчать.  
Он не хотел перемывать кости Ридллам, независимо от того, к какому поколению они относились. Хоть старшему, хоть младшему — не имело значения.  
Они стояли последними в длинном списке людей, о которых он вообще не хотел вспоминать.  
Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах.

 

Ближе к завершению вечера Макс окончательно успокоился, отогнал дурные мысли и пообещал себе, что перестанет остро реагировать на любые проявления человеческой глупости. Отшлифовав это решение ещё одной наскоро скуренной сигаретой, он собирался попрощаться с отцом и благополучно свалить домой, но не успел. Вероника предприняла вторую попытку заговорить с ним. На этот раз упоминание танцев в её словах не мелькало — кое-как, но хрупкое равновесие было достигнуто, а банкет не превратился в поле боя. Или, как минимум, в выяснение отношений на повышенных тонах.  
— Вообще-то я планировала поговорить с тобой совсем о других вещах, — произнесла Вероника, бесцеремонно ухватив Макса под локоть и виновато улыбаясь.  
Максимилиан не любил такие приёмы, считая их неизменно фальшивыми. И бесили они его, независимо от того, кто пытался разыгрывать святую невинность, хлопающую ресницами и не понимающую, отчего на неё смотрят волком. Хоть модели, с которыми доводилось сталкиваться на съёмках рекламы, когда Макса посещала мысль о необходимости присутствия на площадке и контроля процесса, хоть бывшая супруга. Но если модели мало что знали о нанимателе, то Вероника могла бы выучить, как он реагирует на подобное, и не тратить время впустую.  
— О чём тогда?  
— Хотела попросить о небольшом одолжении. Не мог бы ты взять Марка к себе в следующую пятницу? У меня в последнее время каждый день по минутам расписан, и я постоянно пропадаю на съёмочной площадке, либо на тренировках. Обычно меня выручала София, с удовольствием проводившая время с внуком. Но, к сожалению, именно в этот раз прийти на помощь она не сможет. Они с Джозефом собираются на какой-то важный ужин, который нельзя пропускать. Марк остаётся в гордом одиночестве. Конечно, если у тебя есть дела, я приглашу няню и...  
— Я подумаю, что можно сделать со своим расписанием, — пообещал Макс.  
— Правда?  
— Разумеется.  
— Никогда в тебе не сомневалась, — заверила Вероника, поступившись правилами и всё-таки поцеловав Макса в щёку.  
Он прикрыл на мгновение глаза, сожалея о том, что не имеет возможности шлифовать решения не только сигаретами, но и алкоголем. Сейчас ему не помешало бы что-нибудь покрепче. Однако мысли о сохранении водительских прав имели большую силу, нежели мимолётные желания.  
— Если что-то изменится, я обязательно сообщу, — сказала Вероника, проводя по щеке влажной салфеткой и убирая след от помады.  
— Хорошо, — сдержанно ответил Макс.  
— Ты всё ещё злишься?  
— Нет.  
— Макс, — с укором протянула она.  
— Ники, — в тон ей отозвался он.  
— Ладно, я поняла. Больше не буду тебе докучать. Извини. Я, правда, не хотела, чтобы всё так получилось. Мир?  
Ники протянула ему ладонь, и он не стал отказываться от рукопожатия. Касание было недолгим и не то чтобы действительно окончательно со всеми событиями примиряющим, но лёд тронулся. Началась оттепель после внезапного резкого похолодания. Макс попытался улыбнуться в ответ. Получилось не слишком убедительно, но Вероника то ли не отличалась дальновидностью и повелась, то ли банально с самого начала ничем не озадачивалась, потому так легко отступила, не настаивая на необходимости серьёзного разговора, способного разложить всё по полочкам.  
Тем лучше. Настроя на разговор у Макса не было, как и на дальнейшее пребывание в обществе. Предупредив отца, он поспешил удалиться, покидая конгрессно-выставочный центр без сожаления, и только теперь осознавая в полной мере, что сумасшедшая неделя благополучно завершилась.  
Точка, поставленная этим вечером, была красивой.  
Но сейчас от неё не осталось и следа. Её размыло, словно кислотой. Чувство удовлетворения и радости улетучились, зато появились тревоги и опасения. Не последнюю роль в этом сыграло общение с бывшей женой и упоминание судьбоносной встречи, заставившей Веронику нервничать. Неожиданный и малоприятный рассказ откидывал Макса в прошлое, вынуждая размышлять о давно ушедших временах и событиях, сформировавших настоящее. Оглядываться, пытаясь вспомнить все знаковые происшествия того периода.  
Зачем? Макс и сам не знал. Просто поддавался и вспоминал. Не только и не столько Ники Риддла, сколько... А, впрочем, и его тоже. Не в сочетании с Майклом, как ни странно, а в одной упряжке с Анастейшей.

 

В школьные годы Макс обожал рисоваться перед публикой, подчёркивая тем самым свой статус, положение в обществе и пропасть, разделяющую его с большинством учеников, раз уж так сложилось, что школа ему попалась не прославленная и не именитая. Не Итон, куда так стремились определить своих отпрысков многие знакомые Джозефа, а безымянное хрен знает что.  
Ладно, не совсем так. Не совсем безымянное. Нормальное образование там давали, и определённые — вполне достойные — места в ежегодных рейтингах школа занимала. Просто Максу казалась малопривлекательной за счёт того, что отец решил поставить на нём эксперимент и отказался отправлять в учебное заведение с вековыми традициями, богатой историей и громким именем.  
Обучение здесь было чем-то вроде проверки личности на прочность, а Максом расценивалось, как личное оскорбление. Своеобразное тюремное заключение, мириться с которым помогало соседство Анастейши, чьи родители снова и снова доказывали, что недаром носят в тройке семей — Риддл, Эллиот, Орвел — звание самых прагматичных и не слишком доверяющих рекламе. Они не велись на громкие заявления многочисленных частных школ, предлагавших свои услуги. Не гнались за самыми распиаренными вариантами. Предпочитали делать выводы на основании собственных впечатлений. Выделив данную школу на фоне остальных, старшее поколение Орвел остановило выбор на ней.  
Джозеф подвязался за компанию.  
Риддлы отличились, и уже это, наверное, стоило расценить, как знак. Однажды золотому не магическому трио придёт конец. Сначала отколется один, затем распадётся оставшийся дуэт. Все они останутся одиночками, каждый пойдёт своей дорогой. Тогда в это было сложно поверить, а сейчас стало реальностью.  
Анастейша. Вечный миротворец, незаменимая девочка-помощник, готовая вытащить чужие отношения из глубокой задницы, моральная мазохистка, до безумия влюблённая в определённую личность, но делающая вид, будто не заинтересована в нём вовсе. Фишку с влюблённостью Макс просёк гораздо позже. Точнее, он её и не просёк. Анастейша сама призналась, оказавшись рядом в состоянии, вероятно, не очень лёгкого подпития. В любом случае, прежде чем прилететь к нему, девушка успела где-то накидаться, и слова лились изо рта бесконечным потоком.  
Она рассказывала о своих чувствах. Он внимательно слушал, пытался проникнуться повествованием и сопоставить чужие переживания со своими. Не получалось. На первый взгляд, они находились на схожих стартовых позициях. На второй — не было ничего общего. Даже отдалённо.  
Анастейша, которую представители старшего поколения с завидным постоянством пытались записать в невесты то Нику, то самому Максу. И не сказать, что это были легкомысленные мечты, возникшие на пустом месте. Спустя годы София призналась сыну, что представители обеих семей надеялись на брак. И Джозеф до последнего верил, что Макс, перебесившись, отлипнет от Николаса и обратит внимание на другую блондинистую подружку. О том, что Макс ей нужен был ещё меньше, чем она ему, ни София, ни Джозеф так и не узнали.  
Анастейша, так и не ставшая никому из них женой.  
Да, стоило признать: долгое время лишь её присутствие поблизости скрашивало Максу пребывание в ненавистных стенах. Тем удивительнее было осознавать, что с годами они окончательно потеряли интерес друг к другу и даже на день рождения поздравления больше не присылали. Он вычеркнул из жизни всех, кем дорожил прежде. Они ответили ему взаимностью.  
И не осталось от их дружбы на троих ничего, кроме основательно поблекших за время разрыва воспоминаний.  
Нельзя сказать, что Макс отчаянно жалел и посыпал голову пеплом от безысходности. Он не посыпал и не жалел. За почти два десятка лет, прошедших с момента разрушения трио, он успел познакомиться с сотнями других людей — недостатка в общении не возникало. Конечно, не с каждым из новых знакомых получалось вести откровенные беседы, но Максу, в общем-то, и откровенничать особо ни с кем не хотелось. А то и вовсе не хотелось, безо всяких «особо». Сложившийся порядок вещей устраивал по большинству пунктов. Но сейчас прошлое настойчиво вторгалось в настоящее, смешиваясь с ним и порождая иррациональные страхи.  
Осознание прошло в его сознании яркой вспышкой, полоснуло острой бритвой, заставило содрогнуться, признавая истинное положение вещей.  
Все его новые страхи и сожаления напрямую связаны с Ноэлем.  
С тем, что их история рискует в случае обнародования тайн закончиться, не начавшись толком. Или же, напротив, оборваться в тот миг, когда счастье кажется бесконечным, и финал его проявляется стремительно. Опускается, подобно гильотине, отсекая одним махом одного от другого.  
С тем, что былые проступки и преступления изрядно омрачат их — пока — безоблачное взаимодействие. С осознанием, что вечно молчать не получится. Однажды придётся зачитать длинный список своих проступков и ожидать вынесения приговора. На лжи и вечных секретах они не построят ничего.  
Ноэль тоже говорил, что в его жизни есть несколько страниц, залитых кровью, содержание которых он не желает предавать публичной огласке. Это не намекало — открытым текстом говорило: в прошлом рождественского мальчика есть, что скрывать.  
И Макс готов был многое отдать за возможность узнать, что именно. Вместе с тем мучился от неизвестности: не оправдает ли их ситуация известное выражение. Многие знания — многие беды. Желание открыть ящик пересиливает доводы разума. Особенно, когда перед тобой лежат ключи, а отвести взгляд с каждым разом становится всё сложнее. Пройти мимо, не заметив их, сумеет далеко не каждый. Макс знал, что не относится к числу последних. Как знал и то, что вскрытый ящик может оказаться не простым. И, увы, не золотым. Скорее, ящиком Пандоры, в котором для каждого припасён омерзительный дар. Боль, разочарование, презрение, ненависть... Список можно продолжать до бесконечности.  
_— Почему ты молчала, Стейси? Почему за всё это время не сказала ни слова?_  
 _— Я боялась потерять его. Говорят, что любовь прекрасное чувство. На самом деле, нет в ней ничего прекрасного. Особенно, если без взаимности. Это сложно. Очень. Одна неосторожно брошенная фраза, и нет больше ничего. Понимаешь, Макс?_  
Тогда, кажется, не понимал.  
А сейчас, хоть ситуация и отличалась порядком, прочувствовал в полной мере.  
Он тоже боялся потерять из-за одной фразы, обнажающей тёмные тайны прошлого.

 

Ему не сиделось в четырёх стенах. Макс думал, что, вернувшись, выпьет чего-нибудь и моментально уснёт, но надежды были тщетны.  
Не выпил. Налил полный стакан, но тут же с отвращением поморщился и выплеснул содержимое в раковину.  
Не уснул. Вообще глаз не сомкнул, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Промучившись несколько часов, решительно поднялся с кровати и направился в гардеробную.  
Он не уделял внимания выбору вещей. Надел первый попавшийся свитер и джинсы. Посмотрел в зеркало, пригладил волосы и, прихватив куртку, вышел из комнаты. Достав из кармана смартфон, собирался набрать знакомый номер, но притормозил, осознав, что на дворе глубокая ночь. В это время Ноэль вполне мог не ответить на звонок. Или ответить, послав его с чувством, на все четыре стороны. И, наверное, был бы не так уж неправ. Звонить в половину четвёртого ночи, рассчитывая на тёплый приём и радость в голосе, было достаточно глупо, а ещё — самонадеянно.  
_Смотри-ка, детка, какая радость тебе привалила. Позвонил прекрасный я. Цени и восхищайся._  
Подумав об этом, Макс криво усмехнулся. Обычно он не отличался нерешительностью. При его работе скромность была явно не той чертой характера, которую нужно и можно культивировать, всячески поддерживая любое её проявление. Но, в данный момент, спор с самим собой был почти неразрешимым. И деликатность старательно боролась с природной наглостью, прежде чем он решился позвонить, наплевав на правила приличия.  
— Прости, я разбудил тебя?  
— Отличная идея, — засмеялся Ноэль. — Сначала позвонить, а потом задаваться таким вопросом. Твоё счастье, что мои питомцы не из тех, кто позволит своему хозяину долго нежиться в постели, и в это время я зачастую просыпаюсь вместе с ними, потому что спать под их душераздирающий крик нереально.  
— И больше не ложишься?  
— Кормлю их, отпускаю на улицу и иду досыпать, — пояснил Ноэль.  
— Говорят, вороны могут не вернуться.  
— Говорят, да. О них вообще много чего говорят. Но мои всегда прилетают обратно. Когда-то они не захотели уходить, потому я уверен, что, приехав домой, вечером обязательно найду их, сидящими у двери. А ещё они не царапают мне руки, не громят комнаты и не устраивают катастрофы локального масштаба, как подобает представителям их вида. Весьма дружелюбные и деликатные воронята. И людей любят. Не только меня. Вот своих диких сородичей на дух не переносят.  
— Занимательная орнитология от мистера Далтона-младшего?  
— Точно. А теперь скажи мне, Макс, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно спросил Ноэль.  
— Нет.  
— Ты пьян?  
Это предположение прозвучало уже не настороженно — с иронией. И Макс, не удержавшись, улыбнулся.  
— Тоже нет.  
— Тогда почему звонишь в такое время?  
— У меня спонтанно родилась идея, и я решил поделиться с тобой соображениями.  
— Что за идея?  
— Не хочешь прокатиться вместе со мной?  
— Далеко?  
— Понятия не имею, — честно признался Макс. — У меня не было определённого маршрута, так что всё — сплошная импровизация. Кроме того...  
— Да?  
— Я хотел поговорить кое о чём. Интересно узнать твоё мнение по одному вопросу.  
— Даже так? У нас планируются деловые переговоры?  
— Можно и так сказать, — согласился Макс. — Составишь мне компанию, или это утро будет одиноким и печальным?  
— Ты сумасшедший, — хмыкнул Ноэль.  
— Да или нет?  
— Но, похоже, оно у тебя неизвестное науке и нереально заразное. Иного объяснения своим поступкам я не нахожу. По-моему, ты первый и единственный человек, способный вытащить меня в четыре часа утра из постели, пообещав вместо сна какое-то странное приключение. При этом получить согласие на авантюру, а не коллекционный путеводитель с говорящим названием «Как пройти со своими специальными предложениями на хер». Да, я поеду. Однако не удивляйся, если я благополучно усну прямо в машине.  
— Не удивлюсь. Посчитаю, что это чрезвычайно мило, — заверил его Макс.  
— Даже так?  
— Само собой.  
— Я буду ждать твоего появления, — пообещал Ноэль.  
— С нетерпением?  
— С ним.  
На мгновение Ноэль замешкался, желая сказать ещё что-то, но в итоге ничего не добавил. Сбросил вызов, заставив Макса тяжело выдохнуть.  
Идея, которую он жаждал обсудить с Ноэлем, отличалась некой противоречивостью и касалась, что неудивительно, семьи Макса. Точнее, планов на следующую неделю, подвергающихся корректировке из-за внезапно нарисовавшейся занятости остальных членов семьи.  
Ноэль, проявивший любопытство к жизни любовника, знал о его распавшемся браке и о наличии ребёнка, оставшегося от этого брака. Он видел фотографии и даже становился свидетелем телефонного разговора, но пересекаться с Марком им пока не доводилось. Они не обсуждали это прежде, и Макс с большим трудом представлял, как Ноэль отреагирует на предложение познакомиться с его сыном. Ещё слабее представлял, сумеют ли они найти общий язык, если вдруг случится чудо, и Ноэль не откажется от встречи, узнав о присутствии третьего человека.  
Макс не выстраивал в сознании дилемму: сын или любовник. Не метался, пытаясь выбрать кого-то одного. Не собирался отменять запланированное свидание, хотя и понимал, что в присутствии Марка пройдёт оно иначе, нежели при ином раскладе. Не звонил Веронике, требуя моментально озаботиться поисками няни на вечер пятницы, потому что у него много важных дел, и отвлекаться на ребёнка он не в состоянии.  
Он искал компромисс и рисовал перед собой идиллические картины, надеясь на благополучный исход. В мечтах всё складывалось если не идеально, то очень близко к тому. Но реальность могла больно отхлестать по щекам, отрезвляя и заявляя, что он слишком утопично смотрел на мир.  
Он должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
Покидая квартиру, Макс притормозил у двери и некоторое время простоял там, размышляя. После чего, не сомневаясь в правильности принятого решения, прихватил другие ключи, а привычные оставил на прежнем месте. На подземной парковке царила тишина. В такое время никого, кроме Макса, не посещала идея об автомобильной прогулке. Идиотов не нашлось. За исключением одного.  
Город в кои-то веки радовал отсутствием тумана и осадков. Кроме того на улицах было не так уж темно — начинало светать. Машин на дорогах не наблюдалось, и до условленного места встречи Макс добрался быстрее, чем планировал. Этим утром все складывалось идеально и играло ему на руку, как будто намекая, что идея не такая уж нелепая, как он представлял. Не все продуманные свидания заканчиваются радостно, не все спонтанные обречены на провал. Далеко не все.  
Людей, желающих этим утром прогуляться и поймать попутку, было не больше, чем тех, кто жаждал оказать помощь. Один на один они находились на пустой, если не сказать пустынной дороге. Заметив его приближение, Ноэль повернул голову, снял тёмные очки и поднял руку с задранным вверх большим пальцем.  
Немного пошлая и провокационная улыбка, мелькнувшая на губах, порождала совсем не целомудренные мысли.  
— Подвезти? — спросил Макс, выбравшись из салона.  
— Если не затруднит.  
— И куда же ты направляешься, прекрасный незнакомец?  
— Туда же, куда и ты. Нам всегда по пути.  
— Уверен?  
— Нет, но очень хочу в это верить. Сам от себя такого не ожидал, — хмыкнул Ноэль, подходя ближе и осторожно проводя ладонью по капоту. — Не знал, что у тебя есть такая красавица. Ты о ней не говорил прежде.  
— Не моё приобретение. Подарок Лиама. Хотя, не совсем его. Мой кузен не занимается делами конгломерата, он — бенефициар, потому нельзя сказать, что Лиам тратит из своего кармана. Скорее, он просто сделал выбор, родители оплатили, а он вручил мне ключи, и это подарок не лично от него, а от всей их семьи. Подарок красивый и запоминающийся, но мало востребованный и непрактичный. Я предпочитаю для ежедневных поездок нечто не столь дорогое и примечательное, эту модель оставляю для особых случаев.  
— Сегодня, надо полагать, один из них?  
— Несомненно. Не каждый день меня тянет из дома в такую рань, но, знаешь, чем больше времени я провожу здесь, тем сильнее убеждаюсь в том, что оно по-настоящему доброе. И не только на словах.  
— Неожиданное, но приятное открытие?  
— Ожидаемое, — сказал Макс. — Но реальность всё равно в разы превосходит ожидания.  
Ноэль, услышав это, приподнял уголки губ, но тут же вернул лицу серьёзное выражение. Услышав приятные слова, постарался не выдавать истинные переживания и ограничился сдержанной улыбкой, чтобы затем резко сменить тему разговора.  
— Она — мечта любого мужчины, — заметил, отвлекаясь от созерцания автомобиля и переводя взгляд в сторону Макса. — Если не любого, то каждого второго.  
— Определённый процент мечтает о «Бугатти», но я к их числу не отношусь. Тупоносые чудовища, независимо от того, насколько престижно иметь их в своём автопарке, мне не по душе.  
— Предпочитаешь остроносых?  
— Так красавица она или чудовище?  
— Красавица, — уверенно произнёс Ноэль. — Определённо, красавица. Никаких сомнений.  
— С тобой ей не тягаться. Однако... — задумчиво выдал Макс, осекся и посмотрел на Ноэля.  
— Что?  
— Есть идея.  
— Какая?  
Макс не ответил.  
Достаточно было сделать пару движений, чтобы необходимость в объяснении направления мыслей отпала за ненадобностью. Несколько секунд на то, чтобы земля ушла из-под ног, а положение из вертикального стало горизонтальным. На то, чтобы ладони легли на плечи, прижимая, не позволяя подняться, полы френча распахнулись, а сам Ноэль оказался лежащим на капоте машины, которую совсем недавно называл мечтой любого мужчины.  
— И как это следует понимать? — спросил Ноэль.  
— Некоторые мужчины мечтают о такой машине, другие о сексе в ней или на ней. А некоторые не тратят время на мечты, сразу переходя к действиям, и совмещая приятное с полезным.  
Несколько секунд длился обмен взглядами. Долгих, потрясающе тягучих, показавшихся бесконечными. Вплоть до момента, пока Ноэль не потянулся к Максу, собираясь прикоснуться.  
Пока ладонь не сжалась на воротнике куртки, сминая его.  
— Держите себя в руках, мистер Эллиот, — произнёс Ноэль, стараясь сохранить серьёзность.  
Показное целомудрие рассыпалось на глазах, но всё ещё не исчезло окончательно.  
— Не хочу, — ответил Макс, наклоняясь намного ближе, нежели прежде, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи и наслаждаясь запахом одеколона, ставшим для него чем-то вроде персонального афродизиака.  
Аромат не был каким-то особенным и чрезмерно претенциозным. Знакомые ноты сердца, знакомые ноты базы — никакого новаторства. Макса привлекало не само сочетание запахов, а то, как этот аромат раскрывался на коже Ноэля, превращаясь из обыденно-привычной туалетной воды в произведение искусства.  
Пьяняще прекрасно. Головокружительно. Завораживающе.  
Макс запечатлел поцелуй на коже и отстранился, не без удовольствия наблюдая за тем, как Ноэль после подобных манипуляций сглатывает с трудом и всеми силами пытается сохранить самообладание. Кажется, безуспешно.  
— Не хочу, потому что намного приятнее держать в них тебя, а не себя, — произнёс Макс.  
Ноэль пристально смотрел ему в глаза, ничего не произнося и никак не комментируя это высказывание сомнительной ценности, больше всего походившее на неудачный приём пикапера, решившего отпустить избитое, неоригинальное, нелепое замечание о родителях-пекарях и их ребёнке-крошке.  
Макс сам понимал, что прозвучало признание не ахти как, но ничего лучше не придумал. Он приходил к закономерным, давно напрашивающимся выводам о том, что с каждой новой встречей, с каждым таким взглядом, с каждым словом и прикосновением увязает всё сильнее. Но если в самом начале он считал это сумасшествием, то теперь начал получать от происходящего всё больше удовольствия, и даже думать не хотел о том, что однажды это может закончиться. Оборваться, подобно тонкой нити, перерезанной острыми ножницами.  
— Ты, наверное, и представить не можешь, как я скучал по тебе, — выдохнул Ноэль. — Макс, если бы ты знал. Это была бесконечная неделя. Какое счастье, что она закончилась.  
_Остановись, мгновение. Ты прекрасно. Восхитительно. Волнующе и неподражаемо. Ты..._  
 _Нет таких слов, чтобы описать тебя. Чтобы передать в точности все мои чувства, ощущения и мысли. Обрисовать их так, чтобы они не выглядели жалким подобием._  
Ноэль, будто прочитав мысли, сильнее потянул за воротник, уничтожая минимум расстояния, остававшийся между ними. Опалил горячим дыханием и прикоснулся своими губами к губам Макса.  
Когда он это сделал, всё остальное действительно померкло и потеряло значение, осталось за гранью восприятия. Замерло в одной точке.  
Если бы Макса спросили, каков на вкус грех, он бы, не тратя много времени на размышления, сразу вспомнил о губах Ноэля.  
Если бы ему задали вопрос о вкусе наслаждения, ответ последовал бы идентичный. Никаких отличий — сплошные совпадения.  
_Ты — лучшее, что случалось в моей жизни. Мой яркий и незабываемый праздник каждый день. И ничто не пугало меня в этой жизни так сильно, как мысль о том, что я могу однажды потерять тебя._


	14. Отцы и дети

_Я хочу познакомить тебя со своим сыном. Хочу, чтобы мы провели день вместе. Что скажешь, Ноэль?_  
Несмотря на то, что слова эти прозвучали около недели назад, Ноэль до сих пор не сумел определиться со своим отношением к происходящему. Не нашёл подходящих ответов и, повтори Макс вопрос, поступил бы так же, как и в первый раз. Начал искать причины для отказа, размышлять о возможной занятости, а в итоге сдаться и сказать:  
— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея.  
Сказать и спровоцировать своим ответом период затянувшегося молчания, нарушившего восхитительную утреннюю идиллию, что царила в комнате.  
Ещё недавно безоблачное небо затянули тучи.  
И Ноэль, отставив чашку с недопитым чаем в сторону, потёр переносицу и прикрыл лицо ладонями. Грубо, слишком грубо. Как пощёчина или смачный плевок в лицо. Он бы не удивился, закати Макс ему скандал, отшвырни в ярости поднос, так чтобы пол усеяли осколки. Макс ничего не отшвыривал и не начинал орать, что с его мнением здесь никто не считается, принижает, опуская за уровень плинтуса.  
Он осторожно переставил поднос, чтобы ничего не разлить, сменил местоположение, осторожно отвёл ладони от лица Ноэля и внимательно посмотрел на него. Ноэль зажмурился, ощущая себя виновным в происходящем, в том, что стал инициатором неловкости. Макс его ни в чём не обвинял.  
— Возможно, ты прав, и сейчас не самое подходящее время для знакомства, — произнёс. — И всё случится при других обстоятельствах. Когда-нибудь. Потом.  
Всё как-то незаметно, само собой наладилось, но пять минут тишины, потраченных на осознание и принятие решения, показались вечностью, окрашенной в тёмные цвета и откровенно пугающей. Ноэль понимал, что от него ожидали другого ответа и других умозаключений, но всё равно не смог ответить иначе. Там, где начинались семейные ценности, заканчивалась сфера его влияния. Он не хотел проводить параллель между бывшей женой Макса, их совместным ребёнком и собой. Два этих мира виделись ему вовсе несовместимыми, а сама мысль о попытке соединения — безумной.  
Если бы ему дали время на размышления, он постарался бы сформулировать ответ иначе, подойти к нему с другой стороны. При таком раскладе попытка вытащить его на совместную прогулку напоминала нож, приставленный к горлу, а ответ походил на гильотину, опустившуюся резко, без предупреждения, и благополучно отсекшую голову оратору, вынесшему предложение на рассмотрение.  
_Нет, я не хочу знакомиться с твоим ребёнком. И проводить время с вами обоими я не хочу тоже. Мне это не интересно._  
Наверное, Макс интерпретировал его ответ в таком ключе, больше тему в разговоре не поднимал, сказав лишь, что по определённой причине в пятницу они не увидятся.  
— За Марком некому присмотреть, кроме меня. У моих родителей намечается важная встреча, у Вероники — съёмки. Ники со своими родителями в натянутых отношениях, они с ней почти не общаются и в воспитании внука участия не принимают — Марк остаётся в одиночестве. Можно прибегнуть к услугам няни, но если я могу провести время с сыном, то... Почему нет? Мы не так часто видимся, потому я согласился посидеть в этот вечер с ним.  
Ноэль кивнул, но снова ничего не сказал, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию.  
После того разговора Ноэль неоднократно возвращался к нему мысленно, укоряя себя за нелепое молчание и ещё более нелепые сказанные фразы. Пытался избавиться от размышлений, окунувшись с головой в мир спортивный и уделяя повышенное внимание тренировкам. Видимо, не получилось. Его озадаченность не скрылась от посторонних глаз. Пару раз к нему обращались с вопросами наставники, следившие за отработкой очередного номера. После завершения тренировки любопытство проявила Тэсса, обычно предпочитавшая не совать нос в чужие дела, но тут не сумевшая перебороть себя.  
— Мистер Далтон, вы сам не свой, — заметила она со знанием дела. — Что-то произошло?  
Вообще-то он не собирался откровенничать с посторонними. Да и с близкими людьми переживаниями делиться не торопился, решив, что со всеми проблемами разберётся сам. Спустя несколько дней разговоров с самим собой, пришёл к неутешительным выводам: самостоятельно ему не справиться и не разрешить возникшие противоречия. Хотя бы потому, что в былое время ничего подобного с ним не случалось. Он мог отказываться от встреч с тем же Стюартом, если настроения подходящего не было, и говорил об этом открыто. Но Стюарт и Макс были разными людьми, и причины для отказа от встречи тоже были несопоставимы между собой.  
— Можно пригласить тебя куда-нибудь? — спросил Ноэль, хватаясь за свой единственный шанс.  
Тэсса деловито посмотрела на часы.  
— Остин заедет за мной только через сорок минут, — произнесла. — Можем прогуляться до его появления и поговорить, если вы действительно этого хотите. На мой взгляд, капля откровенности вам не помешает. Мне часто хочется выговориться, и счастье, что Остин готов меня поддерживать всегда и во всём. Мне с ним повезло. Я на собственном примере знаю, что долго держать в себе переживания — пагубная привычка и не самая правильная тактика, потому предлагаю руку помощи. Торжественно обещаю никому не рассказывать о том, что вас гложет.  
— Это так заметно?  
— Что именно?  
— Что меня что-то гложет?  
Тэсса посмотрела на него со всей серьёзностью.  
— У вас всё на лице написано, мистер Далтон. Без преувеличения. Возможно, благодаря близкому взаимодействию я научилась вас читать, а, может, вы, сами того не замечая, стали более открытым. Но действительно видно, что вы переживаете, потому и тренировки проходят не так, как прежде. На прошлой неделе вы были куда счастливее, а теперь ходите мрачнее тучи.  
Он усмехнулся, но никак не прокомментировал высказывание. Крыть было нечем.  
Прогуливаться по городу они не стали — завернули в ближайшую кофейню. Долго ждать не пришлось, кофе приготовили быстро, и Ноэль, прихватив напитки, направился к столику. Поставив закрытый стаканчик перед Тэссой, Ноэль снял крышку со своего и сделал пробный глоток. Поморщился недовольно от переизбытка сахара, но сразу отставлять в сторону не стал. После пребывания на улице хотелось чего-то тёплого, и кофе оказался как нельзя кстати.  
— Скажи, как бы ты отреагировала на предложение провести время в компании с ребёнком? — спросил Ноэль, нервно постукивая пальцами по столешнице.  
Он не нашёл сил, желания и времени на предварительные рассказы, не попытался ввести собеседницу в курс дела, а сразу задал интересующий вопрос.  
— Зависит от того, что за компания и что за ребёнок, — ответила Тэсса. — В любой ситуации бывает множество нюансов, и они влияют на принятие решения.  
Ноэль обречённо вздохнул, подавив желание приложиться лбом о столешницу. Так или иначе, но обрисовать ситуацию следовало. В противном случае, посоветовать ему ничего не могли. Да он и не надеялся, если на то пошло.  
— Игра в семью на определённый период, — произнёс Ноэль. — Наверное. Я не знаю точно, а поручиться за мысли другого человека не могу, но, на первый взгляд, всё представляется в таком свете. Дело в том, что некоторое время я встречаюсь с человеком, у которого за плечами были серьёзные отношения. Не только отношения. Брак. И ребёнок, родившийся в том браке. Довольно взрослый. Ему шесть или семь лет. Взрослая личность, на всё имеющая своё мнение. Мы встречаемся недолго, потому сложно сказать, насколько эти отношения серьёзны. На первый взгляд кажется, что, да. На второй, прошло слишком мало времени для подведения каких-то промежуточных итогов и рассуждения о серьёзности намерений с обеих сторон. Мы собирались встретиться на этой неделе, но потом обстоятельства изменились, ребёнка оставить не с кем, и... В общем, чтобы не отменять запланированное свидание, мне предложили провести встречу на троих. А это значит, что я должен пытаться быть милым с этим ребёнком, разговаривать с ним, играть и... Не знаю. Может, петь колыбельную? Сказку на ночь читать? Дети же обожают новых людей, они общительные и открытые. Будет ко мне постоянно обращаться, а я... Или наоборот, воспримет меня в штыки, подсознательно допустив мысль о том, что я могу претендовать на что-то. Есть же семьи, в которых дети мечтают о воссоединении родителей, а новых дядь и тёть заочно ненавидят. Короче говоря, когда мне предложили это сделать, я сказал совсем не то, чего от меня ожидали и, подозреваю, испортил всё.  
Крышка, попавшая под пальцы, перевернулась от совсем не деликатного с ней обращения и отлетела под стол.  
Ноэль втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, сдерживая нарастающую нервозность.  
Он ненавидел ситуации, подобные этой. Объяснения. Рассказы о себе и обстоятельствах своей жизни. Неудивительно, что визиты в кабинет Стюарта провоцировали у него на первых порах стойкое отторжение. Пытаясь обрисовать ситуацию, в которой оказался, он снова чувствовал себя так, словно сумел отмотать время на несколько лет назад, и снова находится в том ненавистном кабинете, а мистер Полански пытается прочитать его ощущения и вынести вердикт. Поставить диагноз, выписать определённые лекарства.  
Впрочем, Стюарт диагнозов ему не ставил и медикаментозного лечения не назначал, сломав стереотипы о докторе, жившие в голове Ноэля.  
— Вы трусите, мистер Далтон? — спросила Тэсса, успевшая разделаться со своим напитком.  
— Не знаю.  
— Если да, то попытайтесь сами ответить на вопрос, почему это происходит. Я не могу залезть к вам в голову и найти там единственное верное решение.  
— Я бы ответил, если бы сумел обнаружить достойное объяснение, но у меня его нет.  
— Не умеете находить подход к детям?  
— Умею. Во всяком случае, мне так кажется, — произнёс Ноэль, убирая волосы от лица и глядя в окно, а не на Тэссу. — У меня большая семья. Племянники, племянницы... Иногда мне доводилось сидеть с ними, пока родители были заняты, и не скажу, что всё проходило плохо настолько, чтобы меня не позвали на помощь повторно.  
— Не любите их?  
— Симпатизирую. Те, с которыми мне доводилось сталкиваться, в большинстве, были милыми.  
— Раздражаетесь из-за мысли, что его присутствие изменит встречу, и изначально планировавшаяся, как романтическая, она получит иное воплощение?  
— В какой-то мере, но здесь всё и без того яснее ясного. Разумеется, его присутствие несколько сместит акценты. Было бы странно, не случись этого.  
— Тогда получается, что боитесь вы не самого ребёнка, а... Чего вы, на самом деле, боитесь, мистер Далтон? Вы же знаете это лучше моего.  
Ноэль оторвался от созерцания серого пейзажа за окном, посмотрел на Тэссу и, усмехнувшись, произнёс:  
— Что не выдержу конкуренции с прошлым и окажусь проигравшей стороной.  
— А к тому есть предпосылки?  
— Я не представляю, какие события должны произойти в моей жизни, чтобы я захотел конкурировать с ребёнком. Чтобы я сумел это сделать, в итоге затмив его, перестав сравнивать и гадать, кем мой человек дорожит сильнее.  
— У вас и не получится, мистер Далтон, — сказала Тэсса, подбросив крышку от своего стаканчика, без труда поймав её и зажав между пальцами. — Но я не думаю, что человек, пригласивший вас на встречу с ребёнком, хотел увидеть конкуренцию или хуже того — столкнуть вас лбами. Скорее, надеялся, что вы сумеете поладить, и это станет чем-то, вроде новой ступени отношений. Наверняка вы сами об этом думали, потому и ощущаете некую вину перед этим человеком. За неоправданные ожидания и за то, что сказали не те слова.  
— Всё происходит слишком быстро, — признался Ноэль, перехватывая стаканчик обеими ладонями и согревая их. — Настолько быстро, что создаётся впечатление, будто я нахожусь в эпицентре урагана. Сегодня мы идём на первое свидание, а завтра уже проводим уик-энд с детьми от первого брака. Впервые столкнувшись с этим человеком, я не собирался продолжать знакомство, и то, что оно закрутилось, стремительно перерождаясь в нечто большее, меня страшит. У меня не было такого в школьные годы, не было в юности, а теперь, на третьем десятке лет внезапно накрыло. Нет. Об этом даже говорить странно. Опыт прошлых отношений здесь, увы, не поможет. Слишком разные люди и разные условия.  
— Вы не боитесь рисковать на льду, мистер Далтон и при проработке номера берётесь за самые сложные комбинации элементов. Вы вдохновляете меня своим примером, и я тоже рискую, заражаясь вашим энтузиазмом. Не бойтесь применить эту тактику и в жизни, — посоветовала Тэсса. — Это всё прописные истины, конечно. Но... Повторите то, что сказали мне, этому человеку. Возможно, услышав ваши слова, этот человек пересмотрит свои взгляды и согласится с тем, что пока не время для знакомства. Хотя бы попытайтесь поделиться своими переживаниями и поведать о причине неуверенности. Разве совместно принятые решения — не то, что отличает людей, находящихся в паре с кем-то, от махровых одиночек?  
Ноэль не нашёл, что ответить. Тэсса обнаружила его уязвимость и проехалась по ней, сама того не замечая.  
Даже находясь в отношениях со Стюартом, он всегда оставался тем самым махровым одиночкой, самостоятельно принимающим решения и не желающим прислушиваться к чужому мнению. Он молчал всегда, а здесь и вовсе находил молчание единственным выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Он ждал подвоха от жизни. Он боялся признать, что ситуация давно вышла из-под контроля. Что слова о временных отношениях и нежелании нагружать кого-то проблемами своего прошлого, начинают терять силу. А, может, уже потеряли её.  
Он стоял на перепутье и не знал, куда податься.  
Он влюбился. Впервые в жизни.  
Пока другие называли это чувство счастьем, он обозначал свои переживания иначе. Именовал их главной ошибкой, которую оказался не в силах исправить.

 

В пятницу утром Макс прислал ему сообщение, напоминая о своей идее. Ноэль в это время находился на тренировке и ознакомился с посланием уже после её завершения. Прежде чем решиться на написание ответа, он перечитал послание несколько раз. Пальцы заскользили по экрану, набирая ответ. Ноэль пытался держаться уверенным хотя бы внешне, но внутри всё содрогалось, закипало и бурлило.  
_«Я, по-прежнему, думаю, что нам не стоит торопить события. Дело не в том, что я не хочу тебя видеть. Не в том, что я не хочу видеть твоего сына. Дело во мне, Макс. Я не хочу чувствовать себя лишним в вашей компании. А, зная себя, я уверен, что буду. Прости, если в первый раз мои слова показались тебе слишком резкими. Но я, правда... Как-нибудь в другой раз я обязательно составлю вам компанию, если ты этого захочешь, но сегодня я не готов к такому повороту. И... Возможно, не готов не только я, но и твой сын»._  
Отправив ответ и дождавшись отчёта об отправке, Ноэль не придумал ничего лучше, чем отключить телефон. Он прятал голову в песок и бежал от решения проблемы, которая и не проблемой-то была, а так, неожиданным жизненным обстоятельством. Он себя за это ненавидел и успел мысленно отхлестать по щекам, но всё равно поступил так, как было задумано.  
Талант портить всё, как сказал бы Стюарт, выслушав откровенное признание.  
Талант к разрушению и сжиганию самых крепких мостов, как сказал бы он сам.  
В сочетании с именем Макса упоминание моста смотрелось весьма уместно.

 

Одиночество пятничного вечера нахлынуло стремительно. Оно было неприятным. Поразительно острым. Контраст, мать его. Прежде Ноэль не ощущал этого, не чувствовал себя покинутым. А тут налетело и поглотило.  
Ноэль собирался, вернувшись после тренировки, провести остаток дня дома, но вытерпел давящую тишину не более часа. Вороны смотрели на взбудораженного хозяина с удивлением, но клювы не раскрывали, держались тише воды и ниже травы. Ноэль, прихватив плеер и перчатки, лежавшие на банкетке у входа, выскочил на улицу, преисполненный желания податься хоть куда-нибудь. Взяв на вооружение метод Макса, он тоже импровизировал с выбором маршрута, стараясь не думать ни о чём. Надеялся вымести размышления из головы, словно мусор. Оставить там вакуум, и этой пустотой наслаждаться.  
Стоит ли говорить, что затея провалилась на стадии задумки?  
Он смотрел на свои перчатки, вспоминал о дарителе и о событиях, связанных с ними. Аксессуар с нарисованными на ткани косточками — презент, вручённый не после исполнения номера, а до. Что-то, вроде последнего штриха, добавляющего атмосферности. Сразу после того, как Ноэль поделился новостями о подготовке к четвёртому выступлению.  
Они с Максом находились на невыносимо скучном баскетбольном мачте. Он относительно бодро начался, но быстро скатился в нечто непонятное и не заслуживающее внимания. Потому Ноэль занялся тем, что считал важным — проработкой программы, которую собирался откатывать в ближайшее время.  
— Новый номер мы будем исполнять под «Danse Macabre», — произнёс Ноэль шёпотом, распутывая наушники и просматривая плей-лист.  
— Сен-Санс? — уточнил Макс. — Решили пойти по классике?  
— Нет. Не он. Одноимённое творение, но гораздо более современное. Хочешь послушать?  
Макс кивнул, и Ноэль протянул ему один из наушников, подумав о том, что от подобных поступков веет подростковой романтикой. Они слушали песню вместе. Ноэль пытался представить выступление в деталях. Они с Тэссой набросали примерный план, определили сложность элементов и условились на том, что под песню с таким названием номер простой ставить просто преступно. Здесь должна быть не только и не столько страсть, сколько отчаяние, риск и опасность, чтобы пляска смерти была такой не только по названию, но и по эмоциональной составляющей. Чтобы чувства, нашедшие в нём отражение, получились максимально острыми, цепляющими всех и каждого своей искренностью. Чтобы каждый мог примерить их на себя, соединившись с музыкальным потоком, отождествиться с людьми, выступающими на льду. Прожить эту историю вместе с ними.  
— Костюмы у нас будут соответствующие, — сказал Ноэль, когда музыка в наушниках стихла. — Тэсса вся в белом. Нежная, воздушная и невинная, а я...  
— Весь в чёрном, — хмыкнул Макс. — Не нежный, не воздушный и совсем не невинный.  
— Ну, да, — засмеялся Ноэль, опустив голову. — Это было очевидно. Правда?  
— Правда, — последовал незамедлительный ответ. — Хотя, я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на тебя в амплуа невинности.  
— Боюсь, это очень скучное зрелище.  
— Как знать? Сейчас ты выглядишь невинно, — сказал Макс, потянув резинку, скрепляющую волосы и позволяя им рассыпаться по плечам. — Весьма и весьма. Но ничего скучного я в твоём облике не нахожу.  
— Тебе кажется, — заверил его Ноэль. — Тебя послушать, так я — совершенство везде и всегда.  
— Ты совершенство. Везде и всегда, — невозмутимо повторил предложенную фразу Макс.  
— Я пошутил.  
— Я — нет.  
Ноэль ухватился за козырёк кепки, натягивая его Максу на глаза, словно пытаясь отомстить за минутное смущение, спровоцированное комплиментом.  
Находясь рядом с Максимилианом, Ноэль чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым, и даже такое, откровенно детское поведение не вызывало нареканий, не представлялось нелепым. В присутствии других людей, с коими доводилось сталкиваться прежде, он не чувствовал подобной лёгкости, не позволял лишнюю улыбку, редко смеялся, а тут прорывалось как-то само собой. Он не задумывался о том, как будет выглядеть в глазах окружающих, не обуздывал порывы. Он словно становился самим собой, сбрасывая многолетнее оцепенение, спровоцированное при активном участии Зака.  
— У меня есть одна идея, — произнёс Макс.  
— И какого плана?  
— Пусть это будет сюрпризом.  
— Подсказку? — Ноэль просяще посмотрел на Макса.  
Тот усмехнулся, протянул руку, отводя в сторону прядь рыжих волос, но не торопясь отпускать её сразу же.  
— Небольшая деталь, о которой я подумал, услышав песню.  
Ничего дельного Ноэль не придумал и, признаться, позабыл об обещании. Но зато о нём прекрасно помнил Макс. И выполнил. Вручил перчатки на выходных, поскольку боялся не найти времени на встречу на неделе, отведённой под проведение семинаров.  
— Что там? — спросил Ноэль, повертев в руках небольшую коробочку.  
— Маленькое дополнение к твоему костюму. Можешь не надевать, если не понравится, но мне оно показалось неплохо сочетающимся с задумкой.  
— Надену, — пообещал Ноэль до того, как распаковал подарок.  
— Ты ведь не знаешь, что там.  
— Это не имеет значения.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что кое-кто приносит мне удачу. И его подарки — тоже.  
Перчатки были идеально подобраны и сели, как влитые.  
Прикасаясь ладонью ко льду в самом начале номера, Ноэль зачарованно смотрел на белый рисунок, проходящий по чёрной ткани. Макс не присутствовал на съёмках, но Ноэль как будто ощущал его присутствие и оттого был вдвойне уверен в своих силах. Он знал, что их с Тэссой Danse Macabre запомнится надолго. И за счёт сложных элементов, и за счёт душераздирающей истории, положенной в основу номера. Жажда жизни и необходимость отобрать у другого человека самое дорогое. История Смерти, влюбившейся в свою жертву и раздираемой противоречиями. История болезненная, хрупкая, ломающая что-то внутри и заставляющая иначе смотреть на мир.  
— Каждый раз мы думаем, что поразить нас сильнее, чем прежде невозможно, — заметил председатель жюри после выставления оценок; их решение было единогласным — сплошные десятки. — Каждый раз ваша пара убеждает нас в обратном. И это здорово.

 

В наушниках Ноэля звучала привычная мелодия, а за стеклом плавали знакомые обитатели морских глубин. Он вернулся в аквариум и снова наблюдал за акулами, стоя над ними. Хищницы плавали под ногами у посетителей, отделённые стеклом. В «Си Лайф» было многолюдно, и это, пожалуй, радовало. Помогало выстраивать иллюзии и верить в избавление от ощущения одиночества.  
Однако не обошлось и без неприятных моментов, природу которых удалось определить не сразу.  
Объёмный шарф маскировал половину лица, но не делал Ноэля неузнаваемым. Тому, кто потратил пару минут и присмотрелся внимательнее, стало бы понятно, кто бродит по залу, скользя поверхностно-заинтересованным взглядом по представленным на выставке экспонатам. Ноэль неспешно переходил из зала в зал, время от времени оглядываясь и пытаясь разобраться, чьё присутствие заставляет его нервничать. Его состояние не походило на проявление панической атаки, вроде того, что преследовало его на давних соревнованиях в Бостоне. Оно давало знать о себе мелкой частой дрожью внутри. При полном сохранении внешнего спокойствия. Ноэль периодически замирал рядом с теми или иными аквариумами, наблюдал за отражением в стекле, стараясь найти в толпе человека, преследующего по пятам. Или признать, что никого там нет. И не было. Всё надуманно, и в нём проснулся внутренний параноик, подозревающий окружающих людей в сталкерстве.  
Глаза у страха были велики.  
Ноэль, опираясь на плачевный опыт прошлого, успел придумать множество вариантов, дополненных кровавыми подробностями, а потому, узнав правду, испытал колоссальное облегчение.  
Вычислить преследователя удалось довольно быстро. Ноэль, ожидавший чего-то иного, недоумённо вскинул бровь, в очередной раз перехватив в стекле силуэт ребёнка. Притом, знакомого. Они уже пересекались в пределах аквариума. В первый раз мальчик налетел на Ноэля, лишь чудом не облив его газировкой, и долго извинялся, заворожено глядя Ноэлю в глаза. Ноэль, заверив, что ничего страшного не произошло, потрепал его по волосам и удалился. Предварительно, правда, поинтересовался, не потерялся ли мальчик. На всякий случай.  
Сейчас мальчик снова маячил у Ноэля за спиной, пристально глядя в его сторону. В руках он держал телефон, и Ноэль готов был поспорить на что угодно: мальчишка не пытается сделать селфи и не рыб запечатлевает для истории — жаждет сфотографировать его. Признаться, Ноэль терпеть не мог, когда его фотографировали. Не во время соревнований — там присутствие внушительного количества представителей прессы было вполне оправдано и обоснованно, — а вот так, в повседневной жизни. Ещё и без предварительного согласования. С таким же успехом он мог сам достать телефон и начать снимать каждого встречного. Сто процентов, им было бы неприятно знать, что у незнакомца в телефоне осталась их фотография, сделанная с неизвестной целью.  
Поправив лямки рюкзака, Ноэль оторвался от созерцания отражения и направился к мальчишке, желая узнать, какие причины толкнули того на этот поступок. Ответ, в общем-то, был очевиден, но уточнение не помешало бы. Как и извинения, если в видоискателе действительно находились рыбы, а не сомнительная звезда.  
— Привет юным папарацци, — усмехнулся Ноэль, подобравшись к мальчику.  
Ловким движением выхватил из его рук телефон, планируя просмотреть последние несколько снимков и усмехаясь, когда подозрения подтвердились. Там действительно был запечатлён он, а не рыбы. Несколько раз его сфотографировали со спины, несколько — сбоку. Лицо в объектив не попало ни разу. Все фотографии получились смазанными — фотограф боялся, что его засекут. Когда это случится, по голове его точно не погладят.  
— И как ты это объяснишь? — спросил Ноэль, демонстрируя серию снимков разной степени убогости, отмечая каждый из них и удаляя все разом.  
Хотелось выяснить отношения и расставить все точки над нужными буквами до того, как появятся родители мальчика и устроят ему грандиозный разнос за то, что посмел обидеть их ребёнка, да ещё и телефон отобрал. Наглость высшего порядка. Хамство, заслуживающее публичного порицания.  
— Ну же? — поторопил, приходя к выводу, что они способны хранить молчание целую вечность. — Скажи, чем ты руководствовался в своих поступках. Обещаю, что не стану устраивать скандал на пустом месте. Я не кусаюсь, даже если в первый момент могло показаться, что да. Или родители учили тебя, что с незнакомцами разговаривать нельзя? Тогда почему они не сказали, что ходить за незнакомцами по пятам тоже не стоит, поскольку реакция может последовать какая угодно, вплоть до неадекватной?  
— Вы ведь рождественский мальчик из «Танцев на лезвиях»? — бесхитростно спросил ребёнок, перестав разглядывать носки ботинок и поднимая глаза.  
Ноэль усмехнулся.  
— В моём возрасте я вряд ли тяну на мальчика.  
— Вас так называет моя мама, когда смотрит шоу. Я за ней повторяю. По привычке.  
— Я не рождественский мальчик. Я, — саркастично произнёс Ноэль, — пятый элемент.  
— Пятый элемент был девушкой, — прозвучало деловито и серьёзно, но вместе с тем — с долей сомнения.  
Неожиданное заявление сумело поставить собеседника в тупик.  
Ноэль хмыкнул.  
— Любишь фильмы на фантастическую тематику?  
— Не особо, — признался ребёнок.  
— Я тоже не люблю. Многие из них ужасно скучные, да простят меня любители этого жанра.  
— А что вам нравится?  
— Зависит от настроения. Если пройтись по творениям, к созданию которых приложил руку Люк Бессон, то, наверное, «Леон». Ты видел когда-нибудь этот фильм?  
— Нет, — покачал головой ребёнок.  
— Посмотри при случае. Он довольно старый, но, может быть, понравится. В старых фильмах нет такого количества спецэффектов, как в новинках, но зато...  
— Там есть душа?  
— Точно. Сам придумал?  
— Не-а. Обычно так мой папа говорит.  
— Вот. Папы ерунды не скажут, — произнёс Ноэль.  
— И всё-таки... Вы, правда, рождественский мальчик?  
— Меня так сотню лет никто не называл. Это старое прозвище, которое сейчас довольно неуместно звучит, и появившееся из-за имени. Но, если не вдаваться в подробности, то, да, он.  
— Ваше имя по-французски означает «Рождество».  
— Да. Учишь французский?  
— Угу.  
— И как? Нравится?  
— Не особо.  
— Почему?  
— Мама хочет, чтобы я освоил его в совершенстве, но у меня не выходит. Он сложный, — пожаловался ребёнок. — И с произношением у меня беда. Оно мне не даётся. Трудно перестраиваться. А читать и разговаривать на французском мне не хочется, потому что у меня ужасный акцент — другие ученики смеются.  
— Но ты ведь не сдаёшься так просто?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и правильно. Однажды у тебя всё получится, — обнадёжил Ноэль. — Кстати, как зовут тебя?  
— Марк.  
Вслед за представлением последовало осторожное рукопожатие.  
— Вы вернёте мне телефон? — спросил Марк, отпустив ладонь Ноэля, но вместо этого осторожно ухватившись за рукав его куртки.  
— Если будешь хорошо себя вести, — пообещал Ноэль. — Если плохо, то отдам твоим родителям, предварительно поведав им сомнительную историю нашего знакомства.  
— Я хорошо себя веду.  
— Да?  
— А разве нет?  
— Родители никогда не говорили, что фотографировать посторонних людей исподтишка не стоит? Не всем это приятно. Меня подобное поведение и вовсе раздражает. Представь, что я достану телефон, начну бродить за тобой тенью и отслеживать каждый шаг без особых на то причин. Как ты на это отреагируешь? То-то же. Если ты хотел, чтобы я с тобой сфотографировался, мог просто попросить об этом, когда мы столкнулись в первый раз.  
— Правда?  
— Да. Если бы попросил, тогда, конечно, я не стал бы отказываться.  
— То есть, теперь не сфотографируетесь?  
— Поговорим об этом после того, как найдём твоих родителей. Хорошо?  
— Папу, — поправил Марк. — Со мной сегодня только он. У мамы много дел, и она не смогла с нами поехать. Все вместе мы редко куда-нибудь выбираемся. Не говорите папе о том, что я сделал, иначе он рассердится. Пожалуйста.  
— Я бы на его месте тоже рассердился, — заметил Ноэль.  
На него посмотрели умоляющим взглядом. Попытки стать суровым и непоколебимым благополучно провалились.  
— Пусть это будет нашим секретом, — произнёс Ноэль, сжав ладонь и усмехаясь, когда кулачок Марка соприкоснулся с его кулаком. — Идём к твоему отцу. Нужно только позвонить ему и договориться пересечься в определённом месте, чтобы не бродить по аквариуму попусту. Давай руку. А то ещё потеряешься где-нибудь по дороге.  
Марк не стал противиться, выполнив просьбу. Всё равно за это время он так и не удосужился отпустить Ноэля, продолжая сжимать его куртку. Реализовать замысел со звонком Ноэль не успел. Марк, оглянувшись по сторонам, внезапно оживился и активно замахал рукой, привлекая внимание.  
— Там папа, — произнёс он воодушевлённо. — Па, я тут.  
Не оглядывайся, Ноэль. Ни в коем случае не оглядывайся, посоветовал внутренний голос.  
— Пап, смотри, кого я встретил! Он обещал, что сфотографируется со мной! — с гордостью произнёс Марк, обращаясь к отцу и вновь потянув Ноэля за рукав, предлагая обернуться и посмотреть на родителя. — Вы же не обманули меня, мистер? Пап, мы как раз собирались звонить, чтобы ты пришёл, а тут и ты.  
— Кажется, курсы юных джентльменов — бесполезная трата времени и денег, — резюмировал отец Марка. — Твой сегодняшний поступок ни в какие рамки не влезает. Простите его, пожалуйста. Обычно он ведёт себя иначе. Даже не знаю, что на него нашло.  
— Пап, а ты нас сфотографируешь? Я потом обязательно покажу этот снимок маме. Она удивится. Он же ей так нравится. Она была бы счастлива...  
— Я вообще-то всё ещё здесь, — произнёс Ноэль, ощущая, как на него сверху обрушивается невидимый ледяной водопад. — И слышу всё, что обо мне говорят.  
— Простите, — стушевался Марк.  
После его слов наступила тишина.  
Ноэль зажмурился на мгновение и сильнее сжал ладонь Марка.  
Он узнал голос сразу, как только услышал первое слово, произнесённое Максом. На него моментально снизошло озарение, с чьим сыном он премило общался, рассуждая о французском языке, фильмах Люка Бессона и правилах поведения в обществе. То, от чего он старательно убегал, настигло его ударом по голове.  
Видимо, Макс узнал тоже.  
Собравшись с силами и проглотив внезапно подступивший к горлу ком, Ноэль повернулся, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд, словно на острый нож.  
— Ноэль? — удивлённо спросил Макс, как будто не верил глазам и ушам; отчаянно сомневался, не накрыло ли его галлюцинациями.  
— Привет, — произнёс Ноэль. — Неожиданная встреча, правда?  
— Очень, — согласился Макс. — Настолько неожиданная, что мне, пожалуй, нечего сказать. Впервые за долгие годы.  
— Вы знакомы, да? — отмер Марк. — Да, пап?  
В голосе его промелькнуло нечто, отдалённо похожее на восторг. Кажется, Марк ещё не перестал удивляться встречам со знаменитостями, коих, учитывая статус родителей и положение в обществе, в их доме наверняка перебывало великое множество.  
— Нам доводилось пересекаться, — сказал Ноэль. — Несколько раз.  
— Мы друзья, — пояснил Макс, разумеется, не вдаваясь в подробности дружбы. — Потому, если мы не отвлекаем мистера Далтона от важных дел, и у него нет планов на вечер, он может не только сфотографироваться с тобой, но и составить нам компанию за ужином.  
Ноэлю хотелось расхохотаться, но он лишь коротко усмехнулся. Поправил шарф, частично убирая его от лица.  
— Это нечестно, — произнёс одними губами, одарив Макса выразительным взглядом, говорившим больше слов.  
— Нечестно, — согласился Макс, тоже отвечая шёпотом. — Что поделать? Других вариантов нет, приходится пользоваться теми, которые остались.  
— Я не...  
— Хотите поужинать с нами, мистер Далтон? — предложение, озвученное Максом, прозвучало гораздо громче. — Или вы торопитесь, а мы отвлекаем вас и задерживаем?  
Ноэль чувствовал себя мышью, загнанной в ловушку. Макс это понимал и загонял намеренно, поскольку понимал: разбор полётов прямо здесь устраивать ему не станут. Легче будет согласиться и проверить себя на стойкость, чем начать отнекиваться и в финале закатить грандиозный скандал, от которого облегчения не испытает ни одна из сторон.  
— Вовсе не отвлекаете.  
— Тогда?..  
— С удовольствием приму это приглашение, — решительно отозвался Ноэль, отметая последние сомнения.

 

Ноэль был уверен, что одним ужином общение на троих и ограничится.  
Сразу после этого Макс быстро с ним попрощается, и они вместе с Марком удалятся, оставив его в одиночестве. Но всё складывалось отлично от того, что он предполагал. От первого и до последнего момента его сценарий получился ошибочным. Допустив первый промах, Ноэль перестал загадывать и поплыл по течению. Совместный ужин, после которого Ноэль всё-таки уехал домой, чтобы вернуться на следующий день, перетёк в обед, а обед — в ещё один ужин.  
Вечером они снова прогуливались по центру города в ожидании появления Софии.  
Когда она приехала и вышла из машины, Марк бросился к ней, обнял и принялся, как на духу, выкладывать подробности случайной встречи в аквариуме и всего, что последовало за этим пересечением. О карточках с французскими словами, внеплановом уроке и отработке произношения, которое теперь гораздо лучше, чем прежде. О французском фильме, который они посмотрели с титрами, а в процессе разбирали тонкости перевода с одного языка на другой. О фигурном катании и той чудесной девушке, с которой танцует на льду мистер Далтон. О новом номере, который ещё никто не видел, а он, Марк, уже знает, каким будет грядущее выступление, потому что ему рассказали по секрету. О воронах, которые вообще-то совсем не домашние птицы, но «представляешь, могут жить в клетке, и ещё они очень умные!». Об утреннем кофе, рыбах и пятом элементе, который не девочка, а мальчик, о совместной фотографии, которую обязательно нужно показать маме.  
— Находка для шпиона, — произнёс Макс, когда София вместе с Марком удалились.  
— Теперь обо мне будет знать не только твой сын, но и вся твоя семья, — вздохнул Ноэль, складывая руки на груди. — От осознания этого мне становится чертовски неуютно.  
— Рано или поздно они бы всё равно узнали. Так почему не теперь?  
— Уверен в этом?  
— Само собой, — ответил Макс без колебаний. — Кстати говоря, я и не подозревал, что ты настолько хорошо находишь общий язык с детьми. Природный талант?  
— Многолетняя практика, — усмехнулся Ноэль. — У меня много родственников. В том числе школьного и младшего школьного возраста. Навыки пригодились и за пределами семейных суаре. Думаешь, общение со мной пришлось Марку по душе?  
— По-моему, он без ума от тебя, — ответил Макс.  
— Он тоже очень милый и очаровательный ребёнок, — произнёс Ноэль.  
В этот момент Марк обернулся и помахал обоим мужчинам. Ноэль помахал ему в ответ и улыбнулся, чувствуя себя лицемером. Отчасти.  
— Выходит, твои переживания были напрасны?  
— Как сказать...  
— Как есть? — предложил Макс, подходя к машине.  
— Для этого нужно набраться смелости, а мне её порядком недостаёт. Пока, — признался Ноэль, вскинув голову. — Дело не в том, что я опасался сделать что-то не так из-за отсутствия навыков. Совсем не в этом.  
Макс понимающе кивнул и не стал настаивать на продолжении разговора.  
Когда они ехали на прогулку, Ноэль делил заднее сидение с Марком. На коленях у него лежал учебник, принадлежавший Марку. Ноэль постоянно чёркал что-то на листке, растолковывая своему спонтанно появившемуся ученику основы грамматики, стараясь подать сложный материал в игровой форме. Марк охотно повторял за ним и вместе с ним фразы.  
Сейчас заднее сидение пустовало, Ноэль перебрался на пассажирское место и прихватил с собой плюшевого зайца, выступавшего в их игре в роли наставника. Уши разной длины, жилет в красно-зелёную клетку и галстук-бабочка на шее. Ноэль подбросил его, поймал и теперь держал на вытянутых руках.  
Его одолевали противоречивые чувства. То, что ещё недавно представлялось проверкой на прочность, в итоге оказалось не таким уж страшным испытанием. Но саднящее чувство ревности к прошлому по-прежнему не давало покоя. Возможно, даже усилилось и разрослось в свете недавнего открытия.  
Макс любил сына. Это становилось понятно с первого взгляда. Да и до очной ставки не являлось секретом. Если бы Максу было наплевать на жизнь своего ребёнка, он отмахнулся бы от бывшей жены и посоветовал ей сразу обращаться к няне, а не к нему. Подобное открытие служило весомым поводом, чтобы умилиться и... насторожиться. Задуматься о перспективах, связанных с возможным возрождением отношений между бывшими супругами. Не сказать, что Ноэль часто сталкивался с примерами воссоединения семей после развода, но жизнь была штукой поистине непредсказуемой, а он ожидал от неё подвоха каждый час, каждую минуту и — вполне вероятно — секунду.  
— Макс, — осторожно позвал Ноэль, продолжая смотреть в стеклянные кроличьи глаза.  
— Да?  
— Твоя бывшая жена... Какая она?  
— Почему ты озадачился этим вопросом? — уточнил Макс.  
— Мне интересно знать, какая женщина сумела привлечь твоё внимание. Ты же не просто так предложил ей заключить брак? На то были причины?  
— О, да! Причины были. И довольно весомые. Не скажу, что эту тему приятно обсуждать, но однажды мы должны были её коснуться.  
— Значит, расскажешь?  
— Да.  
— Никаких секретов?  
— Никаких, — пообещал Макс, приложив ладонь к груди.  
Ноэль разжал руки, позволив кролику спланировать вниз, и обнял его, крепко прижав к груди. Приготовился слушать сказку на ночь, повествующую о большой любви. Или о пламенной страсти. Или о причинах весьма приземлённых, но заставивших пойти на определённый шаг. Пока Макс не начал рассказ, об истинных причинах, подтолкнувших его к решительным действиям, оставалось догадываться, строя теории. От жизнеспособных до фантастичных, от романтичных до обыденных.  
— Ники... — задумчиво протянул Макс. — Она хореограф. Много времени уделяет танцам, считает их самым важным делом в жизни. Сейчас принимает участие в каком-то телевизионном проекте, где её команда соревнуется с командой её бывшей наставницы. Что касается истории любви так называемой... На самом деле, я не уверен, что могу многое рассказать о наших отношениях. Ещё меньше уверенности в том, что рассказ получится красочным и интересным. Наша история обыденная, в ней нет ничего примечательного.  
Впервые мы с Никой пересеклись на танцевальном конкурсе, почти два десятка лет назад. Тогда же и начали общаться. Это случилось по её инициативе, а я поддался на провокацию. Мы были приятелями, и только. Хотя... Для начала наших отношений это звание звучит излишне громко. Ники пыталась произвести впечатление, я оттачивал на ней мастерство злословия, пытаясь острить по поводу и без оного. С годами эти остроты сошли на нет, а приятельские отношения переплавились в дружеские.  
Я часто появлялся на соревнованиях, в которых Ники принимала участие, а газеты не упускали возможности погадать об истинной природе нашей связи. Периодически некоторые издания печатали сенсационные, на их взгляд, новости о грядущей помолвке, но шумиха, не подкреплённая фактами и доказательствами, быстро утихала. Мы с Вероникой, читая очередную статью, в которой нас поженили, смеялись.  
До наступления определённого времени я не думал, что этому браку суждено однажды превратиться из журналистской выдумки в реальное соглашение. Ники была со мной солидарна в данном вопросе. Она встречалась с другими парнями, я — тоже. А потом меня поставили перед выбором, и я не придумал ничего лучше, чем действительно жениться на Веронике. В конце концов, она знала, на что подписывается. И ей я доверял больше, чем кому-либо другому, будь то предложенная родителями девушка из благородной семьи, или же первая попавшаяся девица, найденная на улице и готовая выполнить условия, предложенные брачным контрактом. Мы мало напоминали любящую пару. Скорее, оба шли к своей цели, желая сломить обстоятельства, склонив чашу весов в нашу пользу. Я исполнил мечту супруги, она помогла мне добиться расположения старшего поколения.  
Мы заключили брак, когда нам было по двадцать семь лет. Оба хотели тихое и скромное празднование, но отец всё проворачивал на своё усмотрение. Потому был размах, гости, представители прессы. Дорого, вычурно, но со вкусом.  
Для обоих это был первый брак, и мы ничего не понимали в семейной жизни. Было непросто, но мы вроде бы справились.  
Спустя год, мы уже стали родителями, и, наверное, именно период ожидания рождения Марка, был для нас самым сложным. Но он же и сделал нас ближе. Я не отношусь к числу тех отцов, которые переживают беременность жён на собственной шкуре, нет. Но вместе с тем у меня не получалось равнодушно наблюдать за переживаниями Ники.  
Когда тест показал две полоски, я почему-то был уверен, что так и не осознаю до конца, что происходит, оставаясь сторонним наблюдателем, а не активным участником. Ошибся. Я чувствовал вину за происходящее.  
Когда Марк родился, я думал, что он тоже будет для меня... Не знаю, как сказать. В общем, я подозревал, что буду держать его на расстоянии, став одним из самых омерзительно-равнодушных отцов. В этом плане я снова ошибся. Чем больше времени проходит, тем сильнее я убеждаюсь в том, что не зря принял это решение. Я не собирался заводить детей ни сейчас, ни потом, но так сложилось, и я ни о чём не жалею.  
Принято считать, что многих девушек материнство меняет в лучшую сторону. Видимо, с мужчинами это тоже работает. Или я просто-напросто заблуждаюсь, считая, что отцовство позволило мне измениться. Хотя бы немного, но помогло определиться со списком ценностей, которые у меня есть.  
— Тебе никогда не хотелось отмотать время назад? Вернуть всё, что было прежде? Может, попытаться заново построить семью с матерью Марка? — спросил Ноэль.  
— Зачем?  
— Ради сына. Как вариант. Чтобы он жил с вами обоими под одной крышей и...  
— И видел, что родители несчастны в браке? — хмыкнул Макс.  
— Несчастны?  
— Ну, это, наверное, громко сказано насчёт несчастных. Со стороны мы с Ники неплохо смотримся. Говорят, из нас красивая пара получилась. И эффектная. Звучит самодовольно и самоуверенно, однако у меня нет причин не доверять тем, кто это произносил. Для светской хроники, предпочитающей судить по внешности, мы были неплохим образчиком идеальной парочки, и улыбались перед камерами достаточно искренне, отрабатывая своеобразный гонорар. Но счастья особого в нашем тандеме никогда не наблюдалось. Деловые отношения — да, сколько угодно, любовь — нет. Было бы странно, появись она на пустом месте.  
— Но...  
— Ты не понял? — спросил Макс.  
— Не до конца, — признался Ноэль, устраивая плюшевого зайца на коленях; потянул его за ухо и повернулся к Максимилиану. — Единственное, что я вынес для себя из рассказа: вы не любили друг друга, но поженились, потому что возникла потребность в заключении брака.  
— И о чём ты подумал?  
— О ребёнке, естественно.  
— Всё обстояло иначе. Сначала брак. Потом ребёнок, — поправил Макс. — Всё сделали врачи, без моего участия. Мы с Вероникой не были любовниками. Ни до, ни после рождения Марка.  
— То есть, никогда?  
— Никогда. Спали в одной постели, но друг к другу не прикасались. Наш брак — условие моего отца и завещания, им составленного. До своего тридцатилетия я должен был сделать Джозефа дедом. В противном случае, всё, что ему принадлежит, пройдёт мимо меня. Наверное, ты задашься вопросом, почему я не прибег к услугам суррогатной матери? Ответ идентичный. Всё те же условия. Меня обязали не просто подарить Джозефу внука, а жениться и прожить со своей супругой пять лет. Не изменять ей и не допустить измен с её стороны. Именно, с точки зрения рационализма, привлечь к участию в спектакле Веронику было разумнее всего. Не знаю, на что рассчитывал отец, определяя такие временные рамки, вводя ограничения и накладывая вето на походы налево. Возможно, наивно верил, что пять лет жизни с девушкой, при полном отсутствии альтернативы, во мне что-то изменят и породят желание стать бисексуалом... Этого не произошло, как видишь.  
— А ты?.. Разве нет?  
— Нет.  
— В газетах пишут совсем другое.  
— Газеты знают меньше моего, — резонно отметил Макс. — И, надеюсь, так будет всегда. Им не обязательно совать нос в жизнь моей семьи. А теперь, когда я раскрыл перед тобой карты, ответь на один вопрос. Это основная причина твоей нервозности и боязни показаться лишним? Считаешь, что я в любой момент могу бросить всё и вернуться к Веронике, поняв, что мне в семейном гнёздышке было лучше всего, а я бесславно проебал единственное счастье и теперь жалею о случившемся?  
— Не только. Но в общих чертах что-то вроде того, — вздохнул Ноэль, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на собеседника. — До того, как я столкнулся с Марком, он представлялся мне... Не знаю... Я, правда, был уверен, что ты будешь занят исключительно им, а я буду идти рядом и чувствовать себя тенью, которой лучше исчезнуть, провалившись сквозь землю. Допускал мысль, что он не захочет со мной разговаривать, возненавидев с первой встречи. Или с ним не захочу разговаривать я. Всё настолько противоречиво, что я слов подходящих не могу подобрать, чтобы рассказать о своих чувствах. Кажется, со мной происходит то, чего я боялся в самом начале и от чего пытался защититься, спрятавшись за маской, настаивая на встрече без продолжения. Стоит признать, я не слишком доверяю людям, часто сомневаюсь в них и стараюсь держать новых знакомых на внушительном расстоянии. Но то, что творится со мной сейчас, находится за гранью.  
Ноэль замолчал и шумно сглотнул. Признание давалось ему с трудом. Он выцарапывал его из себя, вырывал с корнем, вытягивал по одному слову, говоря и боясь самого себя, своих чувств, возможной реакции, смеха. Чего угодно. При желании, поводов для нервозности могло набраться так много, что загребёшься считать.  
— Гранью чего? — спросил Макс.  
— Моего понимания, привычных чувств, логических решений, разума. За гранью всего, что мне приходилось испытывать прежде. Я, похоже, влюбляюсь в тебя. Для меня, привыкшего жить разумом, а не чувствами, это непривычно и пугающе. И контраст, который я испытываю на себе, не описать на словах. Словно раньше мне было холодно, а теперь тепло. Почти горячо, — ладонь Ноэля скользнула по животу, не забираясь под одежду, а проводя прямо по ткани. — Кажется, ещё немного, и я сгорю. Это чувство полностью охватит меня, и я в нём погибну окончательно. Они везде, от них нет спасения. Здесь. Вот здесь. И здесь тоже. Грёбаные бабочки сентиментальности, которых не перебить, не вытравить из себя. До недавнего времени я был уверен, что им не выжить во мне. Все они умрут сразу, отравившись моим отторжением к людям и нежеланием подпускать кого-то близко. Попадают, сложив крылья и растворившись, будто в кислоте. Но эти слишком цепляются жизнь и не желают умирать, сколько бы я не пытался избавиться от них. Каждое движение крыльев убивает меня. Каждое движение выгрызает сердце и разрывает лёгкие на мелкие клочки. А, может быть, спасает. Доказывает, что я не бездушный и холодный тип, потерявший способность доверять людям и любить кого-то на фоне событий прошлого. Я... Нет, забудь о том, что я говорил прежде. Я не влюбляюсь в тебя. Я уже влюбился. Это одновременно худшее и лучшее из всего, что когда-либо случалось со мной.  
Ноэль не позволил Максу ответить на спонтанное признание. Обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался к губам, целуя. И этот поцелуй вышел совсем не таким, как сотни других, что были до него. Словно он обладал иным послевкусием — горько-сладким отчаянием, зародившимся от осознания неизбежности случившегося. На фоне окончательного признания своих чувств, от которых одновременно было больно и хорошо.  
Безумно больно и так же безумно хорошо.

 

Дверь захлопнулась с громким стуком. Земля ушла из-под ног. Пол приближался стремительно.  
Приземление вышло далеко не самым приятным, хотя, стоило признать, куртка весьма смягчила падение.  
Останутся синяки, подумал Ноэль, приложившись плечом о паркет и зашипев сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Пусть остаются, промелькнуло следующей мыслью, когда Ноэль, выпутавшись из куртки, всё-таки смог обнять Макса.  
Над головой простирался потолок привычного холла, виденного сотни раз до этого дня и обещавшего попадать в поле зрения не меньшее количество раз после, а Ноэлю казалось, что он, глядя вверх, наблюдает бескрайнее звёздное небо. И это нельзя было назвать ничем, кроме побочного эффекта. Странное явление, удивительное состояние, словно Ноэль был безобразно пьян, а то и под кайфом. Звёзды, светившие над головой, тоже были пьяны и исполняли диковинный, лишь им известный танец, от которого кружилась голова. А, может, и не от него вовсе. Ноэля вело от каждого прикосновения, услышанного слова или мимолётного взгляда, когда они с Максом, слегка отдышавшись, вновь набрасывались друг на друга. Делали это, подобно хищным птицам, заметившим добычу, мечтающим вонзить в неё когти и ни за что не позволить вырваться.  
Мелькало в спонтанно подобранном сравнении нечто, отдалённо походившее на пророчество. Действия обоих не отличались повышенной нежностью, несмотря на то, что по канону, после признания в любви следовало испытать прилив умиления и устроить сеанс размеренного секса, добравшись до кровати и осыпав любовника предварительно лепестками роз. У них не случилось ни роз, ни кровати. Всё началось с грубого, собственнического поцелуя в машине, а логическое продолжение получило, спустя несколько минут, в доме Ноэля. И здесь выбранная линия поведения никуда не исчезла, она лишь набирала обороты.  
Всё меньше сдержанности, всё больше инстинктов, рвущихся наружу.  
Макс оттянул ворот свитера, прикусывая кожу, не думая о сдержанности и костюмах, выставляющих шею на всеобщее обозрение, оставляя на соблазнительном горле красноватые следы. Скопировал недавний жест Ноэля, обхватив лицо ладонями и пристально глядя на него. В полумраке разглядеть что-то было непросто, и вряд ли Макс увидел многое, но это не помешало ему выдохнуть чуть слышно:  
— Какой же ты красивый.  
И вновь впиться в губы, прикусывая их, уверенно раздвигая языком.  
Ноэль потянулся к застёжке своих джинсов, пытаясь расправиться с нею, но сконцентрироваться на двух делах одновременно оказалось не так просто, и он, разочарованно застонав, бросил обречённое начинание. Вновь сосредоточился на том, что получалось лучше, а удовлетворения приносило больше, нежели тщетные попытки стянуть с себя мешающую одежду. Потерпев фиаско с брюками, он всё-таки умудрился стянуть с себя свитер и швырнул его куда-то в сторону, оставаясь в одной рубашке.  
Обхватил бёдра Макса ногами, прижал его к себе, позволяя прочувствовать возбуждение, скользнул жадным взглядом по губам, выдохнул имя тише обычного, сбито и глухо, а оттого — эротичнее, чем когда-либо.  
Макс редко придавал значение словам и не особо верил высказываниям, гласящим, что признания в любви, как таковые, способны что-то менять. Дело было не в словах — они врали, и делали это настолько часто, что иногда приходилось приложить немало усилий, разбираясь, где — откровенность, а где — выдумка. Дело было в восприятии и в ощущениях, появившихся у него после услышанного признания, после осознания. Он пропустил через себя каждое слово, и то, что они не прошли мимо, а зацепили его, говорило о многом. Служило ещё одним подтверждением: он тоже занимается разведением бабочек, пожирающих сердце и раздирающих на клочки лёгкие. Он, как и Ноэль, ощущал этот внутренний жар. Здесь. Вот здесь. И здесь тоже. От них не было спасения, их огненные крылья шелестели, заставляя кровь быстрее бежать по венам, лишая рассудка, заставляя забывать обо всём и всех, кроме человека, находившегося в объятиях Макса и смотревшего на него так... проникновенно, что ли. Доверчиво. Изумлённо. С долей восхищения, а вместе с тем — сарказма, словно готов был с минуты на минуту открыть рот и отпустить какую-нибудь колкость. Он мог сказать что-нибудь ядовитое, Макс не сомневался. До того приходилось сталкиваться с сарказмом и иронией, способными ломать любой момент, но сейчас он не хотел этого допускать, потому заткнул Ноэлю рот поцелуем, уверенно проводя языком по нёбу. Запустил ладонь в волосы, пропуская рыжее пламя сквозь пальцы, наслаждаясь, упираясь локтем в пол и стараясь довести до финала то, что так и не сделал Ноэль — сорвать с него эти брюки, даже если придётся для этого сломать молнию.  
Застёжка поддалась на удивление быстро и легко. Макс не тратил время понапрасну. Рука забралась под резинку нижнего белья, обхватывая член горячий, твёрдый, влажный от выступившей смазки и отчаянно требующий к себе внимания.  
Ноэль запрокинул голову, прижимаясь затылком к полу, сдавливая пальцами плечи Макса, сожалея о том, что не может прикоснуться напрямую к коже и оставить на лопатках красноватые полосы царапин. Ладонь продолжала хозяйничать у него в штанах, лаская уверенными, как будто наперёд продуманными, а потому предугадывающими каждое желание движениями.  
Ноэль грязно выругался, заставив минутной несдержанностью Макса тихо засмеяться.  
Прихватив ткань, Макс потянул вниз джинсы и нижнее бельё, сдирая их и отшвыривая с ожесточением, словно они были тем, что раздражало его сильнее всего на свете в последнее время. Вжикнула, расстёгиваясь, молния его собственных брюк, зашуршала упаковка презерватива.  
Ноэль облизал губы в предвкушении.  
Согнул ногу, раскрываясь, и провёл ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра. Засмеялся, когда Макс подтащил его ближе, перехватив ноги под коленями, и заставив проехаться спиной по гладкому паркетному покрытию. Затаил дыхание, прежде чем схватить Макса за воротник рубашки и притянуть к себе.  
Макс входил в него медленно, словно удерживая себя на невидимом поводке, не позволяя сорваться, хотя, ещё недавно в глазах прочитывалась решимость: уложить на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность и отыметь до потери сознания. От многообещающего взгляда веяло чем-то диким, но не пугающим, а возбуждающим ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Ноэль жаждал, чтобы Макс перестал сдерживаться и сделал то, о чём думал всё это время.  
— Хочу отодрать тебя, как последнюю блядь, — словно прочитав его мысли, совсем неромантично признался Макс.  
Наверное, Ноэлю стоило бы оскорбиться, но он лишь растянул губы в пошлой улыбке и произнёс медовым голосом:  
— Хочешь? Правда? Отлично. Значит, наши желания совпадают.  
Слова его прозвучали, словно щелчок зажигалки, подпалившей бикфордов шнур и спровоцировавшей взрыв.  
Не в реальности — в сознании обоих.  
Уничтоженное самообладание, разрушенные сомнения. Выход из-под контроля. Минутное замешательство, решимость в ответном взгляде, и... пошло оно всё к чёрту.  
Нет больше ничего, кроме жара двух тел, животного желания, перебивающего все существующие пределы, рваных, беспорядочных толчков, ощущений, разбавленных лёгкой болью, и сильной хватки на запястьях. Ничего, кроме этих движений, прикосновений к влажному бедру, кроме нарастающего напряжения. Кроме пламени волос, растекающегося по паркету, и желания впиться в шею, отмеченную татуировкой, прижаться к ней губами, оставляя как можно большее количество отметин.  
Минутная паника, проскользнувшая в сознании после того, как Макс сжал запястья Ноэля, рассеялась так же стремительно, отошла на второй план, уступая место удовольствию, нарастающему с каждым мгновением.  
Ново и ошеломительно.  
Эмоции захлёстывали его.  
Это походило на сумасшествие. Им же, наверное, и являлось.  
Каждый новый толчок приносил с собой всё больше удовольствия, подталкивая к желанному оргазму.  
Макс брал Ноэля до изнеможения, до крика, переходящего в вой, до просьб не останавливаться, потери связи с реальностью и ощущения полного сумасшествия. До звёзд, вновь заплясавших перед глазами, и сорванного горла.  
— Ноэль, — осторожно позвал Макс. — Я...  
Ноэль приложил палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать, и выдохнул, нежно проводя тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Макса:  
— Ничего не говори. Не порти такой момент. Мне хорошо. Просто заебись, как хорошо.


	15. Дорога из битого стекла

На свете нет ни одного человека, чья жизнь напоминала бы дорогу, усыпанную лепестками роз, сказала однажды Рошель.  
Гораздо чаще эта дорога бывает усыпана кусками битого стекла, добавила, передвинув чашку с кофе, к которому так и не притронулась за всё время беседы; после чего посмотрела на собеседника.  
Кажется, тогда она давала интервью порталу, основной направленностью которого являлись беседы с людьми, так или иначе связанными с киномиром. Ноэль не помнил в точности, поскольку разговор этот относился к делам давно минувших дней, и сам он тогда был ребёнком. Ему исполнилось лет восемь или девять. Не больше.  
Пока Рошель общалась с журналистами, он стоял у приоткрытой двери и подслушивал разговоры, пытаясь понять, о чём мама беседует с представителями прессы. Сейчас он с трудом вспоминал вопросы и ответы, но две фразы крепко-накрепко врезались в память. И снова всплыли на поверхность теперь, спустя годы, когда он прогуливался по картинной галерее.  
Начало декабря ознаменовалось записью очередной программы. Впереди маячил финал. С каждым разом соревнования приносили всё меньше удовольствия и всё больше переживаний, количество соперников уменьшалось — ответственность за прокаты, напротив, возрастала. Это понимали и Ноэль, и Тэсса. Облажавшись — не по собственной вине — в первом туре, дальше они старались не повторять ошибок и действовать максимально слаженно, поражая членов жюри запоминающимися номерами, получавшими максимальные оценки.  
Они жаждали произвести фурор и в этот раз, сделав новое выступление продолжением прошлого номера. История девушки и влюблённой в неё Смерти набирала обороты. Теперь любовь их была взаимной. В лучших традициях Голливуда.  
Я выйду замуж за тьму, говорила героиня Тэссы, решительно выезжая на лёд в чёрном одеянии.  
Всё шло отлично ровно до середины выступления, а потом что-то неуловимо изменилось, и Тэсса едва не упала, выполняя простейший элемент. Ноэль, заметивший это, успел подхватить партнёршу, и номер вроде как удалось спасти. Вроде как.  
Момент получился смазанным, войти в колею, безболезненно продолжив прокат, не удалось. Часть балов им срезали, указав на ошибки. Тэсса стойко выдержала критику перед камерами, пообещала принять к сведению все замечания, и заплакала сразу после завершения съёмок, когда они вдвоём остались в затемнённых коридорах. Шла, говорила что-то, старалась выглядеть беззаботной, но долго клоунада не продлилась, переплавившись в рыдания.  
— Что произошло? Почему ты запуталась? — спросил Ноэль, протягивая девушке упаковку бумажных платков.  
— Я не знаю, мистер Далтон, — с отчаянием произнесла Тэсса. — Правда, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Никогда прежде такого не было. А сегодня меня на протяжении всего номера не покидало ощущение, будто кто-то пытается перебить мне ноги.  
Окажись на месте Ноэля другой человек, он бы, наверное, посмеялся над мнительностью девушки. Но ему было не до смеха, он понимал, о чём говорит Тэсса. В своё время его одолевали схожие мысли и охватывали те же страхи.  
Несколько лет назад. Бостон. Чемпионат мира.  
Чёрные розы для чёрного короля.  
Ему тогда мысленно перебивали не только ноги. Руки. Позвоночник.  
Заманив бывшего друга в ловушку, Закари озвучил свои желания в деталях. Ломайте его. Уничтожьте. Пусть умрёт, раз посмел продолжать этот путь без меня.  
— Вы находите это глупым, мистер Далтон? — уточнила Тэсса, проводя платком вдоль линии роста ресниц и стараясь поскорее успокоиться.  
— Нет, — произнёс Ноэль, погладив Тэссу по волосам. — Не нахожу. Мне знакомо подобное ощущение.  
— Получается, вам удалось справиться с ним? Ну, раз вы снова вышли на лёд, — с надеждой спросила Тэсса.  
Вероятно, стоило солгать, рассказав об успешной борьбе с переживаниями и быстрым достижением поставленной цели. Подбодрить. Заверить, что всё временно, и паника скоро пройдёт. Ноэль не нашёл в себе сил, чтобы солгать. Он прикусил щёку изнутри и сказал совсем не то, чего от него ожидали:  
— К сожалению, нет. Случай, о котором я упомянул, вынудил меня завершить спортивную карьеру. Правильнее сказать, не сам случай, а люди, стоявшие за ним.  
Он мог развить тему обсуждения, поделившись соображениями. Мог, нагнетая и без того накалившуюся обстановку, расписать в красках, какие события последовали за ощущениями, какие именно люди возникли на пути и сбросили его с пьедестала. Мог. Но не развил и не расписал, сосредоточившись главным образом на собственных переживаниях, связанных с неудачным выступлением.  
Он заставил себя прикусить язык и не признался, что в этот вечер тоже испытывал нечто подобное, а слова Тэссы не стали для него ни шоком, ни откровением.  
Неудачное выступление не выбило их из колеи, не заставило отказаться от дальнейшего участия в проекте, но атмосфера, царившая на ледовой арене, изменилась в худшую сторону. Тэсса снова переживала, как в первый раз, и боялась выходить на лёд. Предложи ей Ноэль включить в программу сложную поддержку или поэкспериментировать с синхронно исполняемыми элементами, она бы не стала моментально отвечать согласием, а взяла время на раздумья. За пару шагов до финала они оказались на краю пропасти, в которую девушку загонял иррациональный страх.  
Другие участники оступались, падали, прятали под одеждой полученные на катке синяки, но не теряли запала. Каждая неудача для них становилась вызовом.  
Тэсса не упала, не получила травму, не стала причиной получения травмы для своего партнёра, но, испытав прилив дикой паники, потеряла уверенность в себе. На преодоление психологических барьеров требовалось время — единственный ресурс, которого в рамках шоу обоим категорически не хватало.  
До наступления рождественских праздников оставалась пара недель. До финала шоу — пара выступлений. Следующее считалось решающим, после него определялись три пары финалистов. И хотя в поддержке со стороны зрителей сомневаться не приходилось — их паре неизменно отдавали львиную долю голосов — Ноэль всё равно чувствовал, как земля уходит из-под ног. Всё чаще думал он о ледовом покрытии, что становится чёрным от пролитой крови. Вспоминал откровения Зака, решившего поделиться соображениями на тему прощания со спортивной карьерой.  
Надо же было именно сейчас, после триумфального движения к победе, получить от жизни пощёчину?!  
Вместо дорожки, усыпанной лепестками роз, перейти на дорожку из битого стекла.  
Впрочем, иного Ноэль не ожидал.  
Жизнь любила преподносить ему сюрпризы, прикладывая головой о твёрдые поверхности каждый раз, когда он начинал оттаивать и верить, что всё складывается на удивление неплохо. Хвастала извращённым или изощрённым — кто знает, каким конкретно? — чувством юмора.  
Не думай, что всё хорошо, советовал он себе. Тогда и разочаровываться не придётся.  
Понимал, но снова думал и снова же разочаровывался, когда перед ним возникал очередной ящик Пандоры, набитый доверху мерзкими дарами. Ноэль не хотел поднимать крышку, но его желание не играло роли. Сюрпризы выпрыгивали оттуда сами и атаковали, отправляя его в нокаут одной левой. Или правой. Без разницы, как. Главное то, что били они без промаха.

 

В попытке отвлечься от мрачных мыслей Ноэль решил переключиться на заботы приятные, никоим образом не связанные с танцами на льду. Он не был уверен, что в преддверии Рождества сможет уделить много времени выбору подарков для многочисленных родственников, потому предпочёл заняться предпраздничными хлопотами сейчас, пока выдалась свободная минутка. Первым делом он собирался скоротать время в прогулках по галереям, предлагавшим приобрести картины, как прославленных художников прошлых столетий, так и талантливых, но пока известных малому количеству людей современников. Конечно, ознакомиться с представленным ассортиментом можно было и на специальных сайтах, не выходя из дома и экономя время, но Ноэль предпочитал посмотреть товар в реальности, не доверяя профессиональным снимкам, наверняка прошедшим обработку в графических редакторах и сделанных при максимально удачном освещении, маскирующем дефекты.  
Занятие, планировавшееся, как необременительное развлечение, в итоге съело несколько часов его жизни, оставив после себя неприятный осадок с толикой досады. Галерей в Лондоне, предлагавших посреднические услуги, было не так мало, чтобы удалось посетить все за один день и сделать окончательный выбор. И те, в которые Ноэль уже наведался, скорее, разочаровывали, нежели дарили надежду на благополучное разрешение ситуации с выбором презента. Радовало то, что одними картинами интересы Ирвина не ограничивались — поискать можно было и в других местах. Например, заглянуть в букинистическую лавку и подыскать в каталогах какое-нибудь любопытное издание, заслуживающее внимания. От подобного подарка Ирвин никогда бы не отказался. Впрочем, пока картины занимали в топе презентов лидирующую позицию, и Ноэль не терял надежды на совершение выгодной покупки. Потому отправился в последнюю — на сегодня — галерею, преисполненный решимости отыскать хоть что-нибудь, способное удовлетворить его запросы.  
Он неспешно прогуливался по залу, останавливаясь напротив каждого из предложенных экспонатов и внимательно их рассматривая. Ни одно из предложенных полотен не вписывалось в коллекцию Ирвина. Среди них встречались довольно симпатичные экземпляры, но особого интереса не пробуждали.  
— Не так часто можно встретить людей вашего возраста, проводящими свободное время в картинных галереях, — произнёс женский голос за спиной Ноэля. — Интересуетесь искусством?  
Ноэль обернулся, желая посмотреть, кто к нему обратился, и ощутил мимолётный прилив неловкости, сродни тому, что накатывал на него в миг первой встречи. Тогда присутствие Макса и Марка немного разрядило обстановку. В настоящий момент, находясь один на один с Софией Эллиот, Ноэль почувствовал себя полностью беззащитным. Взгляд, направленный в его сторону, был пронзительным, изучающим и не слишком дружелюбным. София улыбалась, как того требовали правила приличия, но назвать её радушной язык не поворачивался. Это была стандартная холодная вежливость.  
— В целом, да. Но мне ближе живопись давно ушедших лет. Современное искусство не вызывает воодушевления, скорее, порождает разочарование и, моментами, недоумение. Здесь я оказался по иной причине. Не потому, что захотелось припасть к прекрасному и ознакомиться с последними тенденциями. Пытаюсь выбрать подарок к Рождеству для определённого человека, — произнёс Ноэль.  
— Поиски увенчались успехом? — поинтересовалась София, подходя ближе.  
Ноэль старался вести себя прилично и не демонстрировать повышенный интерес к внешнему виду своей собеседницы, однако то и дело возвращался к наблюдению исподтишка, отмечая идеально подобранные детали наряда, отлично уложенные волосы и лёгкий макияж. Никакой вульгарности — живое воплощение строгости и элегантности, как и ожидалось от супруги короля модной империи.  
Было бы странно, начни София при таком родстве одеваться безвкусно, служа антирекламой деятельности своего супруга.  
— К сожалению, нет, — признался Ноэль. — Мой отец ценит творчество импрессионистов. Здесь я не нашёл ничего, что могло бы прийтись ему по вкусу. Это не единственная галерея, которую мне довелось посетить этим днём, но, увы, ничего примечательного пока обнаружить не довелось.  
— И каким живописцам он отдаёт предпочтение? Есть те, чьи картины он ценит больше остальных? Или имена не имеют значения, важно лишь направление, в котором работают художники?  
— В этом плане он не слишком оригинален. Моне, Мане, Дега, Моризо и Ренуар. Современные импрессионисты ему тоже по душе, но... Похоже, это безнадёжно, и мои поиски — пустая трата времени. Сейчас в искусстве правит балом поп-арт и направления, появившиеся на его основе. Чем дальше, тем своеобразнее. Переделанные снимки из журналов, а то вовсе украденные из сети, но проданные за баснословные деньги. Или творчество Джорджа Кондо. Он в моде, его картины активно покупают, несмотря на неоправданно высокие цены, но...  
Ноэль замолчал, не доведя фразу до конца.  
Прикусил язык, подумав, что София вполне может оказаться поклонницей творений этого художника, и ремарка об отсутствии вкуса — явно не то, что она хотела бы услышать.  
— Считаете современное искусство переоценённым?  
— Современное искусство стоит ровно столько, сколько люди хотят и могут без сожаления за него выложить, — сказал Ноэль, спрятав руки в карманах. — А раз люди готовы платить огромные суммы за нечто несуразное, пусть это останется на их совести. И ударяет по их кошелькам. Мне оно не близко и во многом отталкивает. Рискую прослыть необразованной деревенщиной, но, по большей части, творчество современных деятелей искусства вызывает у меня чувство омерзения и желание забыть увиденное, как страшный сон.  
— Раз уж речь зашла о Джордже Кондо, не могу не сказать пару слов о его творчестве, — заявила София, и Ноэль невольно поёжился, предчувствуя скорое обвинение в отсутствии вкуса, нестандартного мышления и понимания прекрасного.  
— Да?  
— Если хотите знать моё мнение, то он ужасен, — с улыбкой ответила София; было заметно, что ей хочется засмеяться, но она сдержалась. — На годовщину свадьбы нам с Джозефом презентовали одно из творений этого художника, но мы передали картину в одну из галерей, которой владеет моя давняя приятельница. Решили, что держать такое дома, ежедневно натыкаясь на неё взглядом, выше наших сил. А в галерее для полотна нашлось место, кто-то даже оценил и восхитился. Наверное. Мне сложно поверить, что у мистера Кондо есть искренние поклонники, встречающие каждое новое полотно шквалом восторженных отзывов. Хотя, удивительный факт: их немало. Однако мы к их числу не относимся. Мой супруг, как и вы, неравнодушен к искусству, скажем так, старой школы. Признавать искусством современные направления он отказывается. В большинстве случаев я с ним согласна. Впрочем, даже поп-арт может быть эстетичным и весьма привлекательным. Мне довелось побывать несколько лет назад на выставке Дэвида Хокни. Огромное количество картин, им написанных, за, если не ошибаюсь, восемь лет. Было много того, что оставило равнодушной или породило недоумение, но нашлось немало картин, позволивших мне признать заслуги данного художника и согласиться с теми, кто называет Хокни одним из влиятельнейших художников XX-го столетия. Мне не удалось свести с ним личного знакомства, но, в какой-то мере, я горжусь соотечественником, добившимся таких высот и всемирного признания.  
— Я видел не так много картин, им написанных, потому вряд ли могу на правах знатока рассуждать о периодах его творчества, — признался Ноэль. — Если не ошибаюсь, он родом из Йоркшира?  
— Не ошибаетесь, именно оттуда. Он долгое время жил в Америке, но если верить определённым источникам, после смерти любимой собаки вернулся в Британию, поселился в семейном поместье матери и полностью сосредоточился на творческом процессе, одно за другим создавая новые полотна. Этот период его жизни оказался весьма продуктивным. — София переложила перчатки из одной руки в другую и, перестав разглядывать представленный экспонат, повернулась к Ноэлю. — Кстати говоря, раз уж речь зашла о современных импрессионистах и вашем желании приобрести картину...  
Она замолчала, сделав выразительную паузу, и Ноэль почти сразу догадался, какое предложение последует. София словно пыталась забросить сеть, ухватить его и вытащить на берег, чтобы разглядеть в деталях, изучить, понять, чего можно ожидать от очередной пассии сына. И стоит ли вообще чего-то ожидать? Может ведь статься и так, что он безнадёжен по всем пунктам, и внимания, ему оказанного, не заслуживает.  
— Примете помощь?  
— Если она от чистого сердца, — ответил Ноэль, и только когда речь стихла, осознал в полной мере, что, собственно, сказал.  
Боясь оступиться и размышляя над уместностью каждого произнесённого слова, он только что совершил промах, сравнимый разве что с феерическим падением. Запутавшись в вычурном наряде и наступив на шлейф королевского одеяния, растянулся посреди невидимой лестницы. Тем самым испортил весь пафос момента.  
Он бы не удивился, метни в него София уничтожающий взгляд, но она снова улыбнулась. На сей раз, гораздо теплее, нежели прежде.  
— Разумеется. Человеку, который мне неприятен, я не стала бы помогать, равно, как и предлагать помощь. Предпочла бы остаться в стороне, пройдя мимо и сделав вид, что знать вас не знаю. Но вы мне симпатичны, потому с удовольствием окажу посильную помощь. Познакомлю вас с одним талантливым живописцем, и, надеюсь, хотя бы некоторые из его работ придутся вам по вкусу. Согласны?  
— Да, — произнёс Ноэль. — Большое спасибо за помощь, миссис Эллиот.  
— Просто София, — поправила она, надевая перчатки и приглаживая воротник своего пальто.  
Проделав всё это, мать Максимилиана царственно махнула рукой, предложив следовать за ней. Причин задерживаться здесь у Ноэля больше не осталось.

 

Определённый отпечаток на его восприятие реальности наложило близкое родство с женщиной, создающей мыльные оперы. Иными причинами объяснить игру воображения, рисующего картины, при которых мать Макса пыталась предложить ему сделку, не получалось. Лейтмотив у них был схож, как не поверни и с какой стороны не посмотри. Необычных требований миссис Эллиот — или просто София, все они говорили о себе так, но чёрта с два были простыми — не выдвигала, искренне желая лишь одного: спокойной жизни своему сыну. И желательно в одиночестве, а не вместе с кем-то там.  
Ноэль, держа в руках чашку и глядя на Софию, занятую телефонным разговором и рассыпающуюся в благодарностях, без труда представлял, как она опускает гаджет на столешницу, смотрит на собеседника с ненавистью и произносит тоном, не терпящим возражений:  
— Оставь моего сына в покое, сучка драная.  
Для какой-нибудь слезливой мелодрамы подобный вариант подходил идеально. Сколько таких в своё время, пока слезливые мелодрамы действительно были в тренде, написала Рошель? Да целое море. И каждый раз зрителей пробивало на слёзы, сопли и массовое сочувствие главной героине.  
Ноэль наяву представлял, как этот эпизод, разыгранный в лицах, проходит с его участием. Звучит неприятное, царапающее своей категоричностью заявление, на стол ложится конверт, он открывает его с нарочитой небрежностью, а там... Здесь воображение давало сбой. В мелодрамах страдающие героини были бедны, несчастны и избиты жизнью, а потому им неизменно предлагали отступные.  
Попытки отвадить его от Макса, предложив денег, походили на миниатюру, разыгранную на сцене театра абсурда.  
Ноэль снова посмотрел в чашку и подумал о том, что зря согласился выпить чая вместе с Софией.  
Следовало после завершения миссии ещё раз поблагодарить Софию за содействие и, сославшись на занятость, уехать, а не сопровождать женщину в дальнейших поездках, исполняя обязанности водителя.  
Картину Ноэль выбрал и оплатил. Приобретение обещали доставить в начале следующей недели.  
Общих целей не осталось.  
Разговаривать об искусстве больше не хотелось, а, помимо него, они могли поговорить разве что о природе отношений, связывающих Ноэля с наследником конгломерата. Разговаривать о них хотелось ещё меньше, чем о тошнотворных и не очень выкидышах сознания современных творцов. В рассуждениях об искусстве можно было увиливать от прямых ответов, отделываясь общими словами и растекаясь мысью по древу, а здесь всё было слишком персонализировано, слишком близко. Размытые ответы не приветствовались, равно как и беседа на отвлечённые темы. София преследовала какие-то свои цели. Известны они были только ей, а Ноэль мучился от неосведомлённости.  
Начало доверия не внушало, поскольку в точности копировало фрагмент из недавних фантазий сомнительного качества. София попрощалась со своим невидимым собеседником и положила смартфон на столешницу.  
При любых других обстоятельствах Ноэль, наверное, подумал бы о том, что находится не где-нибудь, а в доме семьи Эллиот, где прошло детство Макса, и это так трогательно, что впору прослезиться от умиления. Вспомнить все рассказы Макса о детстве и юности, соотнести одно с другим, почувствовать себя причастным к истории. Ноэль думал о чём угодно, кроме умиления. Он чувствовал себя так, словно, поддержав диалог в галерее, а не проигнорировав обращение, добровольно отдал все козыри Софии, потеряв возможность заполучить их обратно.  
Пути назад нет. Не поможет ни зашкаливающая хитрость, ни запредельная честность. Манёвры бессмысленны.  
Стол им сервировали в гостиной. Прикасаясь к посуде, Ноэль опасался, что под пристальным, изучающим взглядом чашка может выскользнуть из рук, и всё её содержимое окажется в мгновение ока на обивке дивана. Гость в лице Ноэля прослывёт косоруким идиотом, дополнив ещё одним пунктом внушительный список недостатков, которые ему уже успели приписать.  
Несмотря на ворох мрачных мыслей, Ноэль сумел донести чашку до рта и сделать глоток. Не облился, не обжёг нёбо, не подавился и не закашлялся.  
София последовала его примеру, тоже приложившись к своему напитку.  
Сидя друг напротив друга, они оба напоминали посетителей ресторана, оказавшихся за одним столиком вовсе не потому, что пришли вместе, а потому, что свободных мест не было, и некто, обедавший в одиночестве, великодушно позволил нагрянувшему не вовремя посетителю присоединиться к нему. Проведя несколько минут в сомнительном соседстве, о решении пожалел, но вежливость превыше всего, и отменить недавнее решение не представляется возможным. Приходится терпеть и натянуто улыбаться. Хотя... Не совсем натянуто. Почти радушно. Почти правдиво.  
Исследовательский интерес, по-прежнему читающийся во взгляде миссис Эллиот, портил идиллию, заставляя сомневаться в искренности недавних порывов.  
— Конечно, мы могли бы продолжить разговор о современном искусстве во всех его проявлениях, — заметила София, опустив чашку на блюдце и покрутив чайную ложечку. — Посмотреть коллекцию ценных полотен, собранную моим супругом, полистать альбомы, хранящиеся здесь, и обсудить неутешительные тенденции, наблюдающиеся последние несколько десятилетий. При этом делать вид, будто нам обоим действительно интересно обсуждать художников и их творческие порывы. Но это ведь совсем не так, и поговорить мы должны о других вещах, хотя и та беседа могла выйти прелюбопытной. Ты вырос в весьма прославленной семье и наверняка получил блестящее образование, Ноэль, а потому не сомневаюсь, что тебе не составит труда — поддержать беседу на любую из «высоких» тем, будь то живопись, литература, оперное или театральное искусство.  
— Лондонский университет, а после завершения обучения там — LBS, — отозвался Ноэль, несмотря на то, что замечание об образовании было проходным, и расписывать свои достижения не требовалось.  
— Как Максимилиан? — удивилась София, не слышавшая прежде о совпадениях, коих набралось немалое количество.  
— Да. Как Максимилиан, — эхом повторил Ноэль. — С небольшими поправками. В моём дипломе указано направление «менеджмент», а не «маркетинг». Кроме того, мы учились в разное время и на территории школы ни разу не пересекались.  
— Ты меня удивил.  
— Почему?  
— Я много слышала о тебе, как о талантливом спортсмене. Признаться, не только слышала. В отличие от бывшей невестки, я не была твоей преданной поклонницей и не отслеживала намеренно каждое выступление, но одно я знаю точно: отказать тебе в наличии таланта невозможно. Как и сказать, что тебя так просто вычеркнуть из памяти. Запоминающаяся броская внешность, отменное чувство стиля, яркие сложные номера, заставляющие весь мир рукоплескать стоя... Подобное сложно позабыть. Ты оставил заметный след в истории фигурного катания. Я воспринимала тебя, как образ или бренд, а не как человека. Данное амплуа перекрывало для меня всё остальное. Что скрывать. И сейчас, поскольку наше знакомство поверхностно, перекрывает. Многие спортсмены, перестав выступать на соревнованиях, не решаются покончить с миром спорта. Они становятся тренерами и растят новое поколение чемпионов или занимаются своими ледовыми шоу, образование получают, связанное с данным направлением. Я была уверена, что ты, завершив карьеру, не оставишь лёд, но, кажется, это не твоя история.  
— Был период, когда я пробовал себя в качестве тренера и занимался с детьми. Недолго, всего лишь пару месяцев. Это было давно. До того, как озаботился получением высшего образования. Когда началась учёба, я полностью сосредоточился на ней, и коньки стали для меня таким же хобби, как для многих других людей. То, что я снова решил показать себя и подался на телевидение — заслуга другого человека. Не моя, — произнёс Ноэль.  
Разговор с Софией отбрасывал его на много лет назад, заставив вспомнить, каково это — впервые выйти на лёд, ничего толком не умея. Когда единственный навык, которым обладаешь — умение виртуозно падать, зарабатывая россыпь синяков по всему телу. Все мысли не о том, как перебить собственный рекорд, и чем удивить придирчивых судей, а о том, как не растянуться посреди катка и не разбить нос, приложившись с размаху о лёд.  
Сейчас Ноэль утратил навыки и снова оказался в шкуре зелёного новичка, а скользкая поверхность, расположившаяся под его ногами, таила в себе опасность. Скользить по ней, думая о замысловатых пируэтах, было себе дороже. Крепкий на вид, лёд мог пойти многочисленными трещинами и затянуть в холодную воду любителя покрасоваться перед публикой, не позволив ему выбраться наружу.  
Один неверный шаг, и, здравствуй, полное погружение.  
Общение с родителями Стюарта проходило не в пример приятнее и порождало куда больше позитивных эмоций. Они были... проще Софии Эллиот. Не хуже, определённо, но проще, а потому и подход к ним искать не требовалось. Они сами с удовольствием начинали разговор, переходя с одной темы на другую, не задавая бестактных вопросов и не пытаясь оценивать, насколько крупная рыбка заплыла в их водоём. Ни слова о спортивном прошлом, достойном образовании и любимых оперных исполнителях. Больше жизни, больше повседневности и человечности. Для них он был не человеком-брендом, не звездой с экрана. Они воспринимали его в ином качестве, относились, как к обычному человеку, и, наверное, с ними общаться было ещё легче, чем с самим Стюартом, идущим на ухищрения в попытке получить нужную ему информацию.  
— Моего сына? — предположила София.  
Ноэль покачал головой.  
— Моей матери. Она хотела, чтобы я это сделал. Впрочем... Она много чего хотела. Вырастить из меня знаменитого актёра, который обязательно покорит Голливуд, звезду рекламных проектов, всемирно признанного режиссёра, которому рукоплещут Канны, или известного телеведущего. Когда я, завершив спортивную карьеру, решил идти по стопам отца, она удивилась и, подозреваю, огорчилась. Рошель до последнего верила, что подамся в медийный бизнес и начну зарабатывать, торгуя лицом. Она всегда была уверена в том, что знает мои истинные желания и потребности лучше меня самого, но наши взгляды на мир прилично отличались. Как прежде, так и теперь. С годами мало что изменилось.  
— Многим родителям свойственно заблуждаться и верить, что они разбираются в жизни детей лучше самих детей, — заметила София. — Самое печальное заключается в том, что зачастую эта уверенность не имеет ничего общего с реальностью.  
— Вам тоже доводилось попадать в плен подобных иллюзий?  
— Конечно. Неоднократно. Но я стараюсь учиться на своих ошибках и опираться на опыт прожитых лет, когда речь заходит о воспитании Марка. Хочется верить, что я не допускаю ошибок, спотыкаясь на одних и тех же участках дороги, как это происходило в случае с Максимилианом.  
— Но вы и не мать Марка, — произнёс Ноэль, прикусывая губу.  
Каждое слово — шаг по тонкому льду.  
Риск сболтнуть лишнее, разрушив более или менее благостную атмосферу.  
— Да, — согласилась София, впервые за время их разговора в гостиной перестав сдерживаться и тихо засмеявшись. — У Марка есть родители, которые тоже думают, что лучше него разбираются в жизни. По большей части, это касается Вероники. Не подумай, что я говорю так лишь потому, что Максимилиан мой сын, и я, безоговорочно, на его стороне. Может, ты усомнишься в моих словах, но если бы некоторые инициативы исходили от Максимилиана, я бы критиковала его ещё сильнее. Однако в случае с Марком он меня ни разу не разочаровывал и зарекомендовал себя, как отличный отец, чем удивил. Мы не ожидали от него подобного рвения, учитывая скептический настрой на старте.  
— Даже когда подал на развод и разрушил семью, построенную не без постороннего вмешательства и не по собственному желанию, но с благими намерениями?  
Вопрос прозвучал провокационно, с вызовом. Нагло. Самонадеянно. Почти, как упрёк тем, кто правил этим балом, и, услышав обвинение, мог выбросить наглого щенка за ворота, приказав больше никогда не пускать его сюда.  
_Кто ты такой, мальчик, чтобы я перед тобой отчитывалась?_  
Тонкий лёд под ногами предательски захрустел, а холодная тёмная вода облизала подошвы ботинок.  
— Я с самого начала подозревала, что их брак прекратит существование ровно в тот миг, когда истечёт срок, установленный Джозефом. Знаешь, что-то вроде фирмы-однодневки, которую регистрируют, а потом столь же быстро закрывают, объявляя банкротом. Деньги через неё отмыли, она своё отжила. Можно избавляться. Так же и брак. Взаимовыгодный обмен. Ники получила то, о чём мечтала и отлично попиарилась за наш счёт. Максимилиан умудрился даже свою жену продвинуть, как очередной рекламный проект. Не приложи он руку к развитию задумки, она вряд ли бы получила такую отдачу и достигла высот. Ники, в свою очередь, подарила нам внука, и это — самое дорогое, что у нас есть в настоящее время. Каждый получил определённую выгоду, каждый остался доволен сотрудничеством. Глупо было верить, что Максимилиан после стольких лет равнодушия к девушкам воспылает страстью хотя бы к одной из них. Тем более к той, что крутилась рядом почти десяток лет, но не добилась перевода отношений на новый уровень. Данное соглашение — эксперимент с предсказуемым финалом и, на первый взгляд, одно из подтверждений твоим недавним словам о родителях. Не углубляясь в историю, можно подумать, что мы надеялись на создание счастливого союза на века и до гробовой доски.  
— Наивно, — бросил Ноэль.  
— Наивно. Притом, весьма. Если смотреть с позиции стороннего наблюдателя, знакомого с предысторией в кратком изложении, — согласилась София. — Здесь были особые обстоятельства. Джозеф такой человек. Он не привык слышать отказы. Своих целей он добивается, пуская в ход все известные ему методы. Не могу сказать, что я поддерживала решение обеими руками, но и переубеждать не пыталась. У моего мужа имелась возможность прижать Максимилиана к стене, и он ею воспользовался в своих интересах. Будем честны, Ноэль, мой сын, как бы сильно я его не любила, тоже далёк от идеала. Он не ангел небесный и не мученик, погибающий за правое дело. Та плата, которую от него потребовали, не настолько велика, чтобы о ней говорить годами и поражаться жестокости моего мужа. Не испытывай Максимилиан чувства вины за содеянное, он бы не поддался на провокацию и пошёл другой дорогой, отколовшись от семьи, но доказав свою независимость. Попытайся Джозеф провернуть подобный трюк сейчас, Максимилиан пошлёт его далеко и надолго. И будет прав. И ничего не потеряет, проявив характер.  
— До тех пор, пока завещание не будет переписано в очередной раз? — предположил Ноэль.  
— Что такое — завещание? Всего лишь бумажка, — хмыкнула София, окончательно избавившись от замашек дамы высшего света, при любых обстоятельствах способной удержать лицо; однако понять её было всё так же непросто. — Любую бумажку можно уничтожить, подделать или же обвинить других людей в том, что они её подделали в своих интересах. Максимилиану с его юридическим образованием не составит труда за считанные секунды найти множество лазеек, оспорить завещание в суде и повернуть всё в свою пользу. Но дело в том, что Джозеф сам не захочет ничего менять. Его условия выполнены, он получил то, чего страстно хотел. Своеобразное искупление тоже прошло успешно. Больше не за что хвататься и нечего желать. К тому же, сложно отрицать один факт. Максимилиан — прекрасный специалист, равных которому в Британии найдутся единицы. Под его управлением и благодаря его таланту рекламировать всё, что угодно, активно продвигая это на рынке, конгломерат процветает. Переметнись он на сторону и начни играть против отца, Джозеф потеряет гораздо больше, и они оба это понимают. Любая попытка добиться чего-то насильственным путём недальновидна и служит показателем небольшого ума. Это всё равно, что ронять молоток себе на ногу, удивляясь, почему же так больно. При нынешних условиях и обстоятельствах, неизвестно, кто кого держит за горло. И я бы не была категорична, выбирая одного из них. У каждого найдётся козырь в рукаве, и если Джозеф попытается сделать ход, Максимилиан обязательно ответит ему тем же. Они оба Эллиоты, и они друг друга стоят.  
Такие едят друг друга без соли, сахара и соуса, подумал Ноэль. Просто берут и поедают вместе с костями и кишками, если посчитают нужным.  
Вспомнил о собственном отце, без сожаления и долгих раздумий отдавшем приказ об убийстве четверых человек.  
Вспомнил о том, что сам попросил о жестоком, но справедливом наказании для своих обидчиков.  
Ты тоже в числе таких людей, пришёл к неутешительному, но закономерному выводу.  
— Зачем вы мне об этом рассказали? — спросил Ноэль. — Показательный случай, призванный заставить меня задуматься о целесообразности продолжения общения с Максом? Нечто, вроде краткой справки, к чему стоит быть готовым?  
— Я лишь хотела подчеркнуть, что каждый из нас хранит свои секреты. Кто-то лучше, а потому окружающие о них никогда не узнают. Кто-то хуже, а потому однажды они вырываются на свободу, и портят жизнь. Но секреты есть у каждого. Буквально у каждого. Чем лучше человек старается казаться в глазах окружающих, тем больше у него грязных тайн.  
— И у вас?  
— И у меня, — не стала отрицать София.  
— Я вызываю у вас глухое раздражение, не так ли?  
Тёмная вода приняла его по щиколотку, попала в ботинки, начала пропитывать ткань брюк. Но он не останавливался и продолжал идти вперёд, не сомневаясь, что уже не выберется из этого водоёма с проломившимся льдом.  
— Чтобы испытывать к человеку сильные чувства, а раздражение и следующую за ним ненависть я отношу к чувствам сильным, нужно узнать его ближе и понаблюдать за ним подольше. Мы виделись всего лишь два раза, включая этот, а разговорились только теперь. Потому я по определению не могу питать к тебе каких-либо чувств. Ты для меня чистый лист, постепенно заполняющийся информацией, часть которой мне нравится, часть не по нраву, но что поделать. Идеальных людей не существует. На твоей стороне и так находятся двое. Марк в тебе души не чает, несмотря на сомнительную историю знакомства. Прожужжал мне все уши рассказами о папином знакомом, пока мы ехали в машине. Ноэль, Ноэль, Ноэль... Ты у него с языка не сходил. Уже это должно тебя радовать. Тех, кого считают временным увлечением, не знакомят со своими детьми. Максимилиан, судя по всему, дорожит и тобой, и вашими отношениями. Не знаю, как долго вы общаетесь, но уже сейчас он смотрит на тебя так, как не смотрел на других людей уже долгое время. Веронике о подобных взглядах можно было только мечтать — в реальности она бы их не дождалась, а ты получил. У меня достаточно своих дел, а потому я не занимаюсь оценкой пассий Максимилиана, не выношу им вердикт. В конечном итоге, мой сын сам волен решить, кому он позволит портить свою жизнь, а кого вышвырнет из неё пинком под зад. Мне нравиться не обязательно, потому что я для Максимилиана не авторитет и не истина в последней инстанции. Моё мнение он к сведению не принимает. Но, если говорить об ощущениях, спровоцированных сегодняшним общением, я, пожалуй, даже накину тебе пару баллов за откровенность и нежелание лебезить передо мной, как делали некоторые претенденты на место постоянной любви, попадавшиеся мне на глаза.  
— Итого, мы получим целых два балла, — усмехнулся Ноэль. — Восхитительно.  
— Больше. Гораздо больше, — ответила София, разламывая печенье на мелкие кусочки. — Можешь сомневаться и не верить, но ты действительно отличаешься в лучшую сторону от большинства несуразных блондинок, которыми Максимилиан окружал себя в разное время. Многие из них провоцировали у меня отторжение уже на стадии первого обмена взглядами. Да и вообще не сказать, что у Максимилиана отменный вкус, когда речь заходит о мужчинах. Единственная женщина, с которой он связался, не была образцом, но даже она, несмотря на многочисленные недостатки, превосходила тех истеричек, с которыми Максимилиан встречался до неё. Говоря откровенно, дальше середины шкалы добрались всего два экземпляра, а это ничтожно малый процент от общего числа.  
— Я и... кто? — спросил Ноэль, сильно сомневаясь в том, что хочет слышать ответ, а вместе с тем — ожидая с нетерпением и подозревая себя в склонности к моральному мазохизму.  
— Николас Риддл, — произнесла София. — Слышал когда-нибудь это имя?  
— Нет, — честно признался Ноэль, но вспомнил разговор с Патриком и тут же себя поправил. — Фамилию — да, имя — нет.  
— Может, и к лучшему.  
— Он связан как-нибудь с Энджи Риддл? Или они однофамильцы?  
— Ещё как связан. Он её единственный сын.  
— История заслуживает внимания?  
София не торопилась с ответом, а, когда всё-таки заговорила, произнесла ровно то, чего Ноэль от неё и ожидал. Размытые фразы, лишённые конкретики, но способные посеять сомнения в душе. Идеально выверенные пропорции. Рыбка проглотила приманку и позволила насадить её на крючок. Ноэль нашёл бы это забавным, не будь он сам воплощением той рыбки.  
— Любые истории, так или иначе, заслуживают внимания. Здесь всё зависит от того, какую жизнь ты выбираешь. Если беззаботную и спокойную, то забудь об этом человеке и пропусти моё замечание мимо ушей. Если желаешь прокатиться на американских горках, запомни на будущее.  
— Всё настолько драматично?  
— Окажись вы рядом и задай ты ему вопрос о Максимилиане, Николас посоветовал бы тебе бежать, не оглядываясь, и не питать иллюзий. Они расстались давно и на омерзительной ноте, но не сомневаюсь, что такие истории не забываются и не имеют срока давности. Каждый помнит и каждый жалеет о том, что однажды судьба столкнула их на одной дороге.  
— А у вас, похоже, тоже есть определённый талант, просто София, — произнёс Ноэль, разглаживая идеальную скатерть. — Противоположный тому, коим наделён Макс. Вы признанный гений антирекламы. Знаете, на какие точки надавить, чтобы любопытство проснулось и не утихло. Будете подбрасывать пищу для размышлений до тех пор, пока я не узнаю правду, пока меня не скрутит в спазме и не вырвет от грязи, в которую вы меня намеренно толкаете. Если я задам вопрос вам прямо сейчас, вы не ответите, сославшись на неприкосновенность чужой жизни и нежелание трясти чужим грязным бельём, хотя не далее, как пару минут назад, именно этим и занимались. Что ж, так и быть, я не стану понапрасну тратить ваше время. И встречи с Риддлом за спиной у Макса искать не буду. Всё равно вы уже сказали мне всё, что мог сказать он, а я ненавижу дважды слушать одно и то же. Раз вы так жаждете открыть мне глаза, я не стану отмахиваться и сопротивляться. Однако обойдусь без помощи посредников. Спрошу сразу у Макса, и пусть мне будет больно от его ответа. Думаю, я найду в себе силы пережить неприглядную правду о его прошлом.  
— Однажды ты бы всё равно об этом узнал. И пусть это случится раньше, пока ты не слишком привязался к моему сыну.  
— Других пассий Макса вы тоже отваживали подобными полунамёками, ненавязчиво рассказывая о тайнах прошлого?  
— Нет, обычно он бросал их по собственному желанию.  
— Со мной такого ещё не случилось. Какая жалость. Хотите, чтобы его бросил я?  
— Не обязательно идти на крайние меры. Считай мои слова своеобразной проверкой. Тест на определение силы любви. Тот, кто способен принять своего любовника со всем дерьмом прошлого — либо кретин, либо блаженный. Ты больше тянешь на второго, и мне интересно, насколько я заблуждаюсь. Или не заблуждаюсь. Заранее сочувствую и желаю тебе удачи, мальчик.  
— То ли похвалили, то ли полили грязью, сразу не разберёшь. Вы прекрасны, просто София, — хмыкнул Ноэль, допивая остатки чая и поднимаясь из-за стола. — До двери можете не провожать. Дорогу я как-нибудь найду. Сам.  
— Ты тоже прекрасен, Ноэль, — ответила София. — Немного я встречала на пути интересных экземпляров, большинство тех, с кем доводилось сталкиваться, вызывало скуку.  
— Что вы хотите донести до моего сведения?  
— Ничего особенно. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал: твоя шкала заполнилась до конца.  
На кончике языке скопилось огромное количество невысказанных слов. Преобладали, в основном, нелестные характеристики, компанию им составляли мысли о том, где он видел эту шкалу и саму систему оценок человека в процессе общения. Но, чем дольше длилось молчание, тем яснее и чётче Ноэль осознавал: слова не достигнут цели. Разговор с Софией Эллиот — в девичестве Шеффилд — похож на неудачную тренировку в тире, ознаменованную одними промахами. Без единого попадания. Десятки израсходованных впустую стрел. Они не заденут, не ранят и даже не оцарапают. Броня цинизма и равнодушия не поддастся, не расколется — отразит все атаки. Быть может, находясь рядом с Марком, София действительно оттаивает и становится по-настоящему ласковой заботливой бабушкой, но для остальных людей у неё не припасено ни нежности, ни любви.  
Ноэль развернулся и вышел из гостиной, так более и не произнеся ни слова.  
Тёмная вода дошла до пояса. Сил для сопротивления с каждым мгновением оставалось всё меньше, спасение становилось призрачным, а угроза обретала реальные черты.  
Хотелось надеяться, что дальше вода не поднимется, но Ноэль понимал: это не предел. Он ещё попробует её на вкус, взвоет от горечи, почувствует, как она пробирается в лёгкие, как парализует его. Резким движением перед ним отдёрнут ширму, позволив заглянуть в хроники тёмных времён, и он пожалеет о показном бесстрашии и нелепой браваде.  
Вода поднимется.  
Он захлебнётся.

 

В начале вечера с экрана смартфона на него смотрел эффектный блондин. Ноэль видел его лицо не в первый раз, но всё равно не мог справиться с наплывом эмоций, накрывающих каждый раз, когда взгляд напарывался на этот снимок.  
Результат поискового запроса: «Николас Риддл». Система предложила иной вариант. Возможно, вы искали «Николас Риддл-Лайвли»? Возможно. Да. Точно. Спасибо за подсказку, великий всезнающий Google. Именно это и искал. Правда, не до конца понимал, зачем. Всё равно это были дела давно минувших дней, к которым он не имел никакого отношения, равно, как и возможности изменить течение событий. Этот человек не должен был приковывать к себе внимание, но запомнился. Имя врезалось в память. Любопытство вышло из схватки победителем. София Эллиот знала, куда нужно ударить, чтобы иллюзия счастья растворилась, уступив место правде жизни.  
Ноэль принял к сведению поправки и, когда ему захотелось повторно посмотреть на первую любовь Макса, вбил новую комбинацию слов. Больше система его не исправляла, выдав немалое количество снимков — на любой вкус и цвет.  
_Николас Риддл? Откуда тебе известно это имя? А, впрочем, не имеет значения. Я знал, что однажды нам придётся поговорить о нём, но не думал, что момент настанет так скоро. Я должен был однажды рассказать тебе о нём, иначе о каком доверии может идти речь. Но это совсем не та история, которой я мог бы гордиться и желать, чтобы о ней узнало, как можно большее количество человек. Я..._  
**_Ты, Макс, именно ты. Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Эллиот. Почему твоя ошибка должна была стать именно такой? Почему я оказался таким кретином и не догадался сразу, учитывая колоссальное сходство наших судеб?_**  
Сейчас экран померк и не подавал признаков жизни.  
На улице было холодно, и промозглый воздух забирался под пальто, но Ноэль никак не мог заставить себя подняться и дойти до дома. Расстояние в несколько шагов представлялось непреодолимым препятствием. Ему казалось, что если он пошевелится и попытается сдвинуться с места, его вырвет. А потом он по закону подлости споткнётся и самым некрасивым образом уткнётся лицом в лужу своей рвоты. Изваляется в ней с ног до головы, словно свинья, перестанет пытаться встать на ноги, просто перевернётся на спину, уставится в ночное небо и истерически заржёт. Картина, нарисованная воображением, была весьма реальна и очень так себе. Потому Ноэль не двигался с места, продолжая сидеть за рулём своего кабриолета, одну за другой сжигая сигареты, пропитываясь их дымом, и запивая его ромом. Пачку здесь оставил Макс, а правильнее сказать, она сама выпала у него из кармана на прошлой неделе, но так и не вернулась к законному владельцу, оставшись невостребованной. Зажигалкой Ноэль обзавёлся по собственному желанию.  
В жесте Ноэля проскальзывало что-то театральное, он осознавал это, но продолжал раз за разом чиркать зажигалкой. Словно каждой новой сигаретой он пытался подпалить все нити, их с Максом соединившие, но добивался только того, что сигареты, дотлевая до фильтра, прижигали пальцы. И он, ощутив кратковременную вспышку боли, возвращался из мира своих пьяных грёз в омерзительную реальность, уничтожившую его парой фраз. Парой слов, прозвучавших в тишине комнаты, погружённой в полумрак.  
Ром был крепким, непривычным и отталкивающим на вкус. Возможно, его стоило пить иначе, в другой обстановке, по другому поводу. Возможно, тогда бы Ноэль сумел оценить вкусовые качества и найти в них определённое очарование, но сейчас его мир представлял собой опустевшую раму. По обе стороны от неё находилось великое множество осколков разной степени опасности и фото, запечатлевшее некогда счастливых людей, а ныне залитое кровью. Бурые потёки расплывались по глянцевой поверхности, размывая бывшее изображение, не оставляя от него ни следа. И всё, что служило дополнением к этой картине, по определению, не могло быть хорошим.  
Ноэль с ожесточением потушил очередную сигарету. Заглянул в пачку. То была последняя. Больше не осталось.  
Он с трудом подавил в себе желание поднести к пальцам горящую зажигалку. Только этого и не хватало...  
Он засмеялся, запрокинул голову, глядя в ночное небо, и сполз по сидению. Звёзды, плясавшие над головой, в этот раз действительно были пьяны. Вместе с ним они накачивались австралийским ромом, привезённым из прошлогодней поездки в Сидней, вместе же теперь переживали штормовое предупреждение, пытаясь выбраться на берег, как им казалось. На деле, они бестолково били руками по поверхности воды, теряли силы и загоняли себя в ловушку.  
_Я не называл его полной формой имени. Никто не называл. Для всех он был не Николасом, а Ники. Ему нравился подобный вариант, мне — не очень. Но вряд ли он интересовался моим мнением. Во всяком случае, в тот момент, когда впервые попросил обращаться к нему именно так. Потом, когда наши отношения изменились, он начал принимать к сведению мою точку зрения, и, пожалуй, прислушиваться к моим сомнительным советам, но до того благополучно игнорировал._  
 _В момент, когда мы познакомились, об империи моды речи не заходило, дядя занимался этим в одиночестве, а наши с Ником отцы тесно сотрудничали, осваивая рынок недвижимости. Отцы работали, матери — дружили, нас нередко оставляли вдвоём. Поиграйте, детишки, пока взрослые занимаются своими делами. В общем, по всему выходило, что наша первая встреча не станет единственной, и пересечёмся мы ещё неоднократно. Так и получилось. В конечном счёте, у нас завязалась неплохая дружба на троих. Кто третий, спросишь ты? Нет, не парень. Девушка. Анастейша Орвел. Моя бывшая одноклассница и бывшая девочка-ширма. Были люди, считавшие, что у нас с ней не дружба, а неземная любовь. На самом деле, Стейси не питала ко мне подобных чувств, а вот в Ники умудрилась влюбиться... И я тоже. В него же._  
 _Тогда всё и закрутилось. Началось с грязи. Грязью и закончилось._  
 _Исключительно по моей вине._  
Рассказывая, Макс стоял у окна, смотрел вдаль, время от времени опускал голову, запускал ладонь в волосы, отбрасывая их назад. Голос его звучал непривычно тихо, приглушённо, словно запись на старой плёнке, а не признание в режиме реального времени. Ноэль стоял у Макса за спиной, ловил его отражение в стекле и безмолвно молил об одном и том же.  
Пусть ваша история окажется не такой, какой я её представляю, проводя аналогию со своей жизнью. Пусть ваша дружба рассыплется и перестанет существовать по иным причинам. Пожалуйста, пусть всё будет не так, как...  
Она была именно такой.  
_Тот человек, о котором я говорил в отеле, когда ты задавал вопрос об отношении к BDSM и неудачных опытах в деле экспериментов с доверием. Этот человек — Ник. Да. С ним мы пробовали игры, с правилами которых не ознакомились изначально, а потому устроили катастрофу местного масштаба. Вообще-то..._  
 _Я устроил. Не мы. Только я._  
 _На память о моих экспериментах с плёткой у него остались шрамы на спине. И его же я едва не задушил, когда практиковал игры с дыханием._  
 _Мне не хочется рассказывать об этом ещё и потому, что все мои слова звучат, как попытка оправдаться, выставить себя белым, пушистым — несчастной жертвой обстоятельств, которая не понимала, что делает. Зачем совершает тот или иной поступок. Почему. Чем руководствуется._  
 _На самом деле, я всё прекрасно понимал. Но отчего-то был всерьёз уверен, что отношения, построенные таким образом и подкреплённые болью, будут крепче, нежели те, что построены на нежности и стремлении заботиться о партнёре. Своеобразная кровная связь, с зачатками стокгольмского синдрома. Зависимость. Чем больше боли причиняет один, чем больше способен выдержать другой, тем сильнее становится привязанность, и нас никогда никто не разлучит._  
 _По правде сказать, отношения у нас были такие... Не до конца понятные. Попробуй в них разобраться — окажешься в тупике. Мы вроде как ратовали за свободу. Спали с другими людьми, тащили в кровать тех, в ком не нуждались. В первую очередь, это касалось меня. Я хотел доказать, что сумею прожить без него, и он не более, чем первая и самая красивая, но совершенно не ценная кукла в моей коллекции. Кукла, которую я смогу разбить в любой момент, если она мне надоест. Я смеялся над его увлечениями, критиковал стиль одежды, хотя втайне — и не только — тащился от его внешнего вида. От него самого. Добивался его ревности всеми возможными и невозможными способами. Однажды приволок какого-то левого парня и предложил заняться сексом втроём, ради разнообразия. Не сказать, что реально жаждал этого. Устроил подобие проверки, возжелав увидеть сцену ревности, но вместо неё получил злость и хлопок двери. Методы у меня были тупые, но тогда воспринимались, будто верх гениальности и новаторства._  
 _Я не знаю, почему делал это, если нуждался только в нём и только его любил. Он был моей страстью, одержимостью и болезнью. Моей болью, как бы нелепо это не прозвучало. Мне было рядом с ним хорошо, и осознание заставляло страдать. Я не хотел становиться зависимым от кого-то, но жаждал, чтобы зависимым стал он; боялся, что однажды он отвернётся и уйдет. Каждый миг я думал: однажды он оставит меня, однажды я надоем ему, однажды наши пути разойдутся. Думал, ненавидел, наносил очередной удар и тем самым активнее подталкивал его к принятию решения._  
 _Мне было восемнадцать, я был форменным ублюдком._  
 _Безнаказанность развязывает руки, а он прощал мне многое. Много больше, чем можно простить. Даже тому, кого по-настоящему любишь._  
С каждым произнесённым словом холодная вода поднималась всё выше. Теплоты не осталось, он почти полностью окоченел, слушая признательную речь. Примеряя всё на себя и чувствуя, как земля под ногами расступается, предлагая ему эксклюзивную экскурсию в ад.  
Ноэль представлял куклой не Ника. Себя.  
Куклой, которую Макс держал в руках, сначала внимательно разглядывая. Налюбовавшись, заносил руку вверх, собираясь швырнуть надоевшую игрушку на пол с размаха. Разбить.  
Тело, покрытое трещинами. Отколотые внушительные куски. Потерянная целостность.  
Видишь, Ноэль?  
Таким стал неизвестный тебе Николас Риддл.  
Таким был и ты. После того, как Зак решил проучить тебя за своеволие и нежелание считаться с его мнением.  
Тебя собирал по кусочкам Стюарт. И отец, отомстивший за тебя подонкам. Без их поддержки ты бы давно загнулся, а в самом запущенном случае — наложил на себя руки.  
Кто собрал заново Ники Риддла?  
Вороны кружили над Ноэлем, не рискуя подлетать ближе. Но они явно чувствовали волну отчаяния, исходившую от хозяина.  
Ром больше не лез в глотку, но Ноэль снова хлебнул из бутылки, ощущая горький вкус и понимая, что осталось недолго. Ещё немного, и он завоет. Не заплачет. Именно завоет раненным зверем, обхватив голову руками и захлёбываясь рыданиями.  
_Наш бесконечный сериал мог длиться целую вечность, ходить по кругу. Один виток за другим. Постоянное обновление каста, активное привлечение массовки, а главных героев неизменно двое. Если бы не одно «но», перевернувшее нашу жизнь и окончательно разрушившее то немногое, что ещё оставалось между нами._  
 _Тогда из дуэта мы превратились в квартет._  
 _Всё началось с того, что я нашёл новый объект для восторгов. Он, конечно, и рядом с Ником не стоял, но меня накрыло новизной ощущений, а образ его... Да, я действительно повёлся на образ, а не на человека. Решил любой ценой добиться расположения и начал совершать ошибки одну за другой._  
 _Ты удивишься, но этим человеком был мой одноклассник, вдоль и поперёк изученный в былые годы, не вызвавший интереса и вообще порядком меня раздражавший. Мне никогда не нравились тихони. Я испытывал к ним иррациональное отторжение на подсознательном уровне. На паркете он был другим. Ярким. Запоминающимся. Красивым. Привлекающим внимание. Не увидь я его выступление своими глазами, не поверил бы, но так случилось, что мне нечего было делать, и я решил просмотреть видео-презентацию с участниками прошлых лет._  
 _Да. Мы тогда ввязались в эту муть с танцевальным конкурсом. Семейка Риддл со своей школой, главный приз — грант на обучение, наставником у победителей должна была стать Энджи, по завершении обучения выпускникам обещали рекомендации от звезды паркета и дорогу в светлое будущее. Эллиоты по старой дружбе тоже приложили руку к организации, выступив в роли щедрых спонсоров._  
 _Претендентов на победу, если не ошибаюсь, было двенадцать. Да, двенадцать пар, мечтающих, чтобы Энджи обратила внимание на них и приняла под крылышко. Майкл не хотел, но зато победой грезила его партнёрша. Наверное, нет смысла говорить, что в паре с ним стояла Ники Грей? Моя — тогда будущая, а ныне бывшая — супруга. Майкл с ней одно время встречался. Ровно до тех пор, пока Вероника не столкнулась с Николасом и не задумалась о рокировке на случай провала. Николас был убедителен в своих поступках, когда того требовали обстоятельства, потому соблазнить девчонку ему не составило труда. Она поверила, что действительно ему приглянулась и бросила Майкла. Так просто, что даже смешно. Начало мне нравилось. Согласно моим планам, так всё и должно было сложиться. Мне достанется Майкл. Ники и Ники... Вряд ли бы они сошлись. Я не слишком озадачивался их будущим, но пророчил обоим судьбы одиночек, которые переживут потерю и вскоре найдут себе кого-нибудь другого. Однако со временем пришлось признать: я паршивый тактик и стратег._  
 _Ники, которая Вероника, досталась мне, а Майкл — Николасу._  
 _Или Николас — Майклу. Да, пожалуй, такой вариант будет правильнее._  
 _Моя влюблённость в мистера Лайвли схлынула слишком быстро, как это всегда и бывало с другими людьми, до него и после._  
 _Я не думал, что они сойдутся. Не предполагал. Особенно нежизнеспособным этот вариант становился при воспоминании о страданиях Майкла по моей подруге Анастейше, отношениях с какой-то актрисой из ситкомов и с Вероникой. Он никогда не проявлял особого внимания к мужчинам, а от меня и вовсе шарахался, словно от огня, хотя я пытался держать дистанцию и не демонстрировать двусмысленность интереса._  
 _Что теперь? Теперь у них образцово-показательная семья. Несколько лет назад мы столкнулись с Николасом в кофейне. «Старбакс». Так себе местечко. Так себе напитки. Но, будучи подростками, мы часто там зависали. Он пил латте. Не потому, что любил. Потому что я когда-то подсунул ему этот напиток и сказал: «тебе подходит». Когда мы встретились, спустя годы, он пил чёрный кофе. Мне следовало сделать вид, что мы видимся впервые в жизни, но я подошёл к нему. И странно, что он не выплеснул содержимое стакана мне в лицо. Было бы заслуженно. Разговор у нас не сложился. Хотя, кто бы рассчитывал на иной расклад? Разве что человек, у которого не всё в порядке с головой._  
 _Я мало знал о Майкле._  
 _И о Николасе, как выяснилось, тоже._  
 _А у них, как показала практика, нашлось немало общих черт._  
 _Блондины, занимающиеся танцами, любящие немецкий рок, американские комиксы и британские сериалы..._  
 _Мне следовало догадаться, почему Николас внезапно начал от меня отдаляться, но я, помешанный на чувстве собственного величия, отказывался верить. Думал, что всё пройдёт по знакомому сценарию. Мы снова разойдёмся на несколько недель, побудем в одиночестве и сойдёмся, как десятки раз до этого. Удача от меня отвернулась, что-то пошло не так._  
 _Последней каплей стала встреча с Вероникой, открывшей мне глаза на происходящее. Она хотела вернуть Майкла, считая, что без него не способна блистать на паркете. Я хотел вернуть Ники, и всё сложилось. Один к одному._  
_**Тебе тоже когда-то дали обещание, которое ты интерпретировал на свой лад и, глядя через призму особого восприятия, усмотрел в чужом поступке предательство? Я хочу задать тебе этот вопрос, но не задам. Продолжу слушать, несмотря на то, что каждое слово проходится по коже, словно лезвие, вспарывая её и оставляя уродливые рваные шрамы. Я истекаю кровью уже сейчас. Что будет, когда ты закончишь свой рассказ? Признание распорет мне глотку?**_  
Каким точным оказалось любительское предсказание.  
Распороло.  
Уничтожило.  
Пролитый ром был липким и напоминал подсыхающую на шее кровь. Ноэль провёл ладонью по коже и усмехнулся, глядя на пальцы, которые, вопреки ожиданиям, не окрасились красным. Мысленно он уже утонул в крови и захлебнулся ею. Вода в его холодном озере стала кровью, а он — недобитой упавшей звездой, лежащей на земле и присыпанной лепестками розы. Кажется, тогда ему не было больнее. Кажется, тогда он ещё надеялся выкарабкаться и отомстить. Здесь мстить было не за что. Во всяком случае, ему. Но он чувствовал, как хрупкое фарфоровое тело соприкасается с полом, в затылке пробуждается фантомная боль, трещины распространяются оттуда по всему телу. Из-под сомкнутых век и плотно сжатых губ вытекает тонкими струйками чёрная кровь, и ничего не остаётся внутри, кроме её величества Пустоты.  
_Не знаю, кому из нас двоих я испортил жизнь и кому отомстил, на самом деле, оступившись и окончательно уничтожив все на ладан дышавшие факторы, нас соединявшие._  
 _Хотя, нет. Знаю._  
 _Не ему. Себе._  
 _Я сделал это в тот момент, когда..._  
**_Да, ты изнасиловал его. Я понял это. Можешь не продолжать. Не нужно. Ужасная ситуация, когда слова ни к чему, всё ясно и без них._**  
Эти слова тоже остались невысказанными, а потому Макс продолжал говорить. Об акте насилия в школе танцев, о смонтированном видео, о желании донести что-то до сведения Майкла, о мести Николаса, о договоре в больнице.  
Он говорил, не замечая, что Ноэль стоит, вцепившись пальцами в предплечья, сжимая их до синяков. Ощущая боль и удивляясь, почему под пальцами не образуются дыры, если фарфоровое тело уже разбито. Если нажать сильнее, оно должно рассыпаться. Так почему же это не происходит?  
Пламя зажигалки вспыхнуло в темноте. Погасло. И вновь замерцало. Ноэль поднёс к нему ладонь, всерьёз собираясь подпалить себе руку. Ощутил жар.  
Запястье его вовремя перехватили, отобрали зажигалку и произнесли тоном, не терпящим возражений:  
— Прекрати сходить с ума. Как бы хреново ты себя не чувствовал, а боль — не выход из ситуации, и ты знаешь это лучше меня.  
— Стюарт? Как ты здесь оказался? — спросил Ноэль и тут же сам себе напомнил, что в начале вечера безуспешно пытался до него дозвониться; потерпев неудачу, перестал терзать телефон, оставил пару сообщений и предался меланхолии. — Ах, да. Ты не экстрасенс, чувствующий на расстоянии, что кто-то из знакомых нуждается в помощи. Я звонил и просил выбрать время для сеанса.  
— Судя по всему, я появился вовремя. Что произошло? Мне казалось, у тебя всё...  
Ноэль прижал ладонь к его губам, заставив замолчать.  
— Точно подмечено. Тебе казалось. У меня всё плохо, мистер Полански. Очень плохо. Поэтому я нажрался в говно и собираюсь приставать к своему бывшему. Назло настоящему.  
Он засмеялся и вырвал зажигалку из рук Стюарта. Она напоминала ему о Максе. И не только она.  
_Ему всё напоминало о Максе._  
Прихватил бутылку и выбрался из машины, чудом сохранив координацию и не рухнув сразу.  
— А если серьёзно?  
— Серьёзно, — хмыкнул Ноэль, делая шаг назад. — Серьёзнее не бывает, мистер Полански. У меня нет повода для шуток.  
Идея передвигаться спиной вперёд была не слишком удачной. Уже через пару шагов Ноэль запнулся за выступ и едва не растянулся на земле. Прямо как в той картине, что рисовало его воображение. Упасть не позволили. Стюарт перехватил его, прижимая к себе и обнимая.  
Ноэль обнял его в ответ, стараясь отвлечься от событий сегодняшнего вечера. Стюарт был уютным, домашним, надёжным, своим. Но совсем не тем, кто так нужен, и открытие стало не менее болезненным, чем все, сделанные до него.  
Каждая мысль о Максе хлестала Ноэля по щекам, а, посчитав, что этого недостаточно, наносила очередной удар. Не выверено. Куда придётся. Но... Много ли сил требуется приложить, чтобы доломать уже надломленного?  
Ноэль многое бы отдал за возможность перестать думать об откровенном признании Макса. Забыть о постыдном бегстве и попытках Макса остановить, о собственном срывающемся голосе. О том, как отступал к двери, обхватив себя руками, и говоря сбивчиво, что ему нужно время. Он не способен принять решение сходу, надо подумать обо всём, взвесить, проанализировать. Разобраться, как дальше быть с этими отношениями. С тем, нужны ли они ему.  
Паника, связанная с событиями семилетней давности, снова просыпалась, и он вспоминал лица тех, кто уничтожил его, разбив на части. Паркет, уделанный кровью, удушье, буквы, проступающие на коже после того, как к ней прикоснулся нож. Он вспоминал свою прогулку по глубинам ада и содрогался от отвращения. Он боялся, что дверь за спиной снова захлопнется, отрезав его от спасительной свободы, и за хлопком снова последует боль, кровь, хруст переломанных костей. Всё по канону, как в старые недобрые времена.  
Вместе с тем — Ноэль ненавидел себя за то, что не способен отвернуться от Макса. Щёлкнуть пальцами и выбросить его из головы. Сделать вид, что видел этого человека во сне, а не наяву. Не было встречи на балу безликих, обещаний, песенки о падающем мосте, посылок, утренней прогулки и поцелуев на капоте.  
Не было ничего.  
Ненавидел за то, что не способен отказаться от нескольких недель, ставших самыми запоминающимися и яркими в его жизни.  
Двадцать пять лет, одиннадцать месяцев и три недели. До двадцать шестого праздника оставалось всего ничего.  
Подарок вышел восхитительный.  
— Ноэль, — позвал Стюарт тихо. — Что с тобой произошло? Я же знаю тебя. Ты не станешь делать что-то назло кому-либо. Должна быть веская причина.  
— А, может...  
— Не может, — ладонь сжала подбородок, приподнимая, чтобы взгляды встретились. — Не упрямься. Скажи мне. Обещаю, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, если ты...  
— Ты не исправишь, — ответил Ноэль. — При всём желании, ты ничего не исправишь, потому что не ты причина моих душевных терзаний. Со мной не произошло ничего необычного. Я просто послушался совета своего психоаналитика. Решил закрутить головокружительный роман. Я не рассчитывал на длительный срок, заранее определил временные рамки. На пару недель, не больше. Но всё пошло под откос, и я неожиданно влюбился. В принца из страшной сказки. А у таких сказок, как известно, не бывает счастливых финалов. Нет и у моей. И, наверное, не будет.


	16. Бабочки с сожжёнными крыльями

Макс много раз видел, как захлопывается дверь. Слышал, как раздосадованные визитёры, желая продемонстрировать характер, хлопают ею так, чтобы она ударилась о косяк, и о скандале узнали, помимо обитателей квартиры или дома, все соседи.  
Каждый раз представление, достойное звание современной классики, не вызывало у него ничего, кроме кривых усмешек. Разве что в самом начале, пока постановка не стала надоедать, просыпалось раздражение. Хотелось сказать начинающим актёрам, перепутавшим жизнь с театральными подмостками, что такие дешёвые трюки давно не в моде и пора бы научиться вести себя цивилизованно. Или выбирать публику, способную оценить непрофессиональное лицедейство.  
Со временем даже раздражение исчезло.  
В этот раз всё складывалось иначе.  
Скандала не было, дверь притворили тихо, словно выбирались на кратковременную прогулку, а не уходили навсегда. В обратном заверял тон, которым было озвучено всё сказанное. Ноэль говорил о том, что возьмёт тайм-аут на раздумья, но Макс слышал в его словах совсем другое. Не будет никакого перерыва, решение уже принято, оно окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит.  
Нет больше никаких отношений. Настало время попрощаться и уйти из его жизни. Сколько бы он не пытался исправить это, а его прошлое залито чернотой, отмечено непростительным поступком, и Ноэль не сможет принять такую правду. Не сумеет смириться с тайной, которую Макс хранил. Не сможет без страха жить с человеком, когда-то совершившим подобное преступление.  
Макс знал об этом с самого начала. Если не знал, то догадывался, постоянно ловил себя на мысли о неизбежном финале. И всё равно во что-то верил, на что-то надеялся. Теперь пелена с глаз окончательно упала, заблуждения приказали долго жить, тайное обратилось явным. Не осталось ни веры, ни надежды.  
Ноэль не говорил этого вслух, но в глазах его, когда он смотрел на Макса, без труда прочитывалась смесь омерзения и отчаяния.  
_Не прикасайся ко мне. Даже не думай об этом._  
То же самое он видел на лице Николаса, когда им довелось столкнуться в сетевой кофейне и обменяться «многозначительными» замечаниями о кашемировых свитерах, альпаке и мериносе. Николас старался быть равнодушным. И с переменным успехом у него получалось, однако истинные переживания не остались незамеченными.  
Макс понимал, что должен остановить Ноэля. Хотя бы попытаться. Но вместо этого позволил уйти. И долго смотрел на закрытую дверь, словно надеялся, что Ноэль передумает и вернётся. Конечно, он не вернулся. И наверняка, покинув квартиру, припустил вниз, проигнорировав наличие лифта, не дождавшись. Спешил уйти от того, кто провоцировал после своих откровений отторжение и дурноту одним лишь фактом своего существования.

 

Из рассечённой руки сочилась кровь, собираясь на паркете в тёмную лужицу. Кажется, он разнёс половину квартиры, стараясь избавиться от саднящего чувства внутри, но только острее прочувствовав происходящее. Уютная прежде гостиная потеряла весь внешний лоск, обратившись в царство хаоса, правителем которого был Макс, стоявший посреди комнаты и безучастно наблюдавший за тем, как по пальцам стекают бордовые капли.  
Бабочки с обожжёнными крыльями умирали одна за другой, обращались в пепел и растворялись.  
Без трепета их крыльев, без шелеста, ими создаваемого, пустота в сердце и душе ощущалась в разы сильнее.  
Макс опустился на колени посреди своего хаотического мира. Раскрыл ладонь. На пол приземлился кусок стекла, перепачканного алым.  
Кусок стакана, бутылки, развороченной столешницы? Чего конкретно? Он не знал. Не помнил. Как не помнил и того, когда острый предмет оказался в руке. Последним, что отпечаталось в памяти, было изображение того, как он сметал на пол всё подряд, отмечая, как разбиваются, разлетаясь на куски, статуэтки, служащие украшением, как превращается в крошево всё, что попадается на пути. Он делал это и понимал, что спонтанный приступ злости не приносит облегчения — не на того направлен. Макс уничтожал вещи, а ненавидел и презирал себя. Всё становилось хуже. Хотя, что в его жизни могло быть хуже? Куда дальше?  
А потом была боль, и на лакированном дереве появилась первая багряная лужица, заставившая вырваться из этого безумия, но не облегчившая страдания. Они продолжали таиться внутри, а не вытекали вместе с кровью, как того хотелось.  
Макс прижал ладонь к лицу. Она пахла мокрым железом, и на коже оставались красные полосы, но это было последним, что волновало Макса в этот момент.  
Макс думал о Ноэле. О том, что из-за ошибок прошлого потерял единственного человека, находясь рядом с которым, чувствовал себя по-настоящему живым. Рядом с которым дышал в полную силу, а не через раз. Находясь с которым двадцать четыре часа в сутки, всё равно ощущал не пресыщение, а нехватку этого человека.  
Которому мог сказать, что любит и... не солгать. Быть может, впервые в жизни. Ноэль стал единственным, на кого было направлено это чувство, не омрачённое одержимостью, желанием сломать и что-то доказать. Неизведанное ранее, стремительно распустившееся внутри пламенным цветком, горевшее и заставлявшее сгорать вместе с ним. Непривычное, пугающее, хрупко-болезненное, но вместе с тем — восхитительное.  
Никакие признания в любви не являлись при данном раскладе панацеей.  
Они были столь же убедительны, нужны и важны, как замечание Марии-Антуанетты о бриошах, которые стоит есть беднякам в отсутствие хлеба. Нисколько. Зеро — вот их истинная стоимость.  
Они были лишними и жалкими. Последней ставкой, которая не сыграет никогда и ни при каком раскладе.  
Вспоминая рассказ, прозвучавший после вопроса Ноэля, Макс снова погрузился в темноту воспоминаний, переживая вечер, разделивший привычную жизнь на две части. Вернулся в водоворот ощущений, в котором не нашлось ни грамма удовольствия и торжества, но слайдом промелькнуло перед глазами изображение: прикушенные губы и слёзы, ставшие проявлением слабости.  
Много лет назад он мог заплакать. Тогда это смотрелось естественно. Сейчас не было ничего смешнее, глупее и инфантильнее этого поступка.  
Макс молчал, чувствуя, как вместе со сгоревшими бабочками обращается в пепел недоеденное ими сердце, а после всего — он сам. Выгорает до оболочки и рассыпается.  
Если подобное происходит с ним, что творится с Ноэлем?  
_Из всех существующих ты выбрал самый сомнительный объект для любви, Ноэль. Я понимал, что не заслуживаю её, но не смог отказаться от тебя и от выпавшего шанса на спасение. Твоя любовь была самым большим подарком, который мне довелось получать от жизни, и я не сумел удержать его в руках._

_Мне было восемнадцать, я был форменным ублюдком._  
 _Но... быть может, не до конца зачерствевшим и беспринципным. Однако об этом никто не узнал. Взявшись играть в жизнь, я до конца придерживался выбранного амплуа._  
 _Трус, ничтожество и плакса._  
 _Таким меня знали и видели единицы._  
Затевая месть, Макс предвкушал иной результат и иное эмоциональное состояние. Триумф, удовлетворение, радость от реализации отмщения, затмевающую иные эмоции. Представлял торжествующую улыбку, расцветающую на губах, но в реальности уголки их так и не поднялись вверх.  
Шаги, раздававшиеся в пустых коридорах танцевальной школы, звучали чрезмерно громко. Макс планировал пройти по зданию с гордо поднятой головой и видом победителя, но вместо этого бежал, словно трусливая крыса.  
Сначала шёл неторопливо, внимательно разглядывая стены, в коих оказался впервые, проводя ладонью по их гладкой поверхности, потом ускорил шаг, ощутив непривычную тяжесть, придавливающую сверху, и пытаясь уйти от этого ощущения. Под конец — летел стрелой, мечтая выбраться из проклятого лабиринта, не задерживаясь здесь ни секунды. Он едва не врезался в стеклянные двери. Не успей они разъехаться, он бы с размаха впечатался в них и застыл на месте, позволив осколкам обрушиться сверху.  
Погода выдалась аномально холодной, и Макс, выбравшись на улицу, невольно поёжился. Ледяной ветер дохнул в лицо, и свежесть, ему присущая, показалась убийственной. Слишком очевидным оказался контраст с атмосферой танцевальной школы.  
В носу пощипывало от аромата одеколона Ника. Его страх перекинулся на Макса и липкими нитями прилипал к коже.  
Полёт купюр, разбитый рот, звук застёгивающейся ширинки.  
Дуло пистолета. Одна пуля отделяет от катастрофы.  
Впрочем, он обошёлся и без применения огнестрельного оружия. Эффект получился не хуже.  
Маленькие мальчики играют во взрослые игры. И ставки высоки, как никогда прежде. Сегодня определится лидер гонки. Сегодня роли получат окончательное распределение. Кто всем заправляет, а кто выполняет чужие прихоти.  
Макс отряхнул брючину, обхватил себя руками и побежал к машине, оставляя позади мысли о Николасе, о залах танцевальной школы, об охранниках, ставших вынужденными свидетелями его действий. Он бежал, представляя, как вырывается из недавних событий, словно нарисованный человечек из картонного мира, но провернуть это на практике оказалось в разы сложнее. Они цепко держали его. За руки, за ноги, за горло. Цеплялись в волосы, запрокидывали ему голову и тянули назад, заставляя оглядываться и шепча на ухо: «Смотри, что ты натворил, теперь тебе придётся вечно жить с этим. Воспоминания никуда не денутся, они будут преследовать тебя всегда и везде».  
Нырнув в салон автомобиля, он прижался щекой к сидению, не мигая вглядываясь в темноту за окном.  
Макс держался из последних сил, но стоило дверце захлопнуться, отрезая его от внешнего мира, по щекам стремительно побежали слёзы. Макс закрыл глаза ладонью, зажал зубами нижнюю губу, надеясь вынырнуть из черноты, почувствовав на языке кровавый привкус. Не так-то легко оказалось прокусить губу. Крови не было. Единственным вкусом, который он ощущал, был вкус слёз, становившийся с каждой минут всё насыщеннее.  
Максу хотелось заорать, чтобы на него не смотрели и вообще оставили в покое, но это выглядело форменной истерикой. Закатив её, он падал вниз, пробивая все существующие нижние планки, не только в собственных глазах, но и в глазах сотрудников службы безопасности отца, сопровождавших его в поездке.  
— Не хочу больше здесь задерживаться, — прошипел Макс, обращаясь к водителю. — Отвези меня домой. И не ползи, словно раненая черепаха. Я должен вернуться как можно быстрее.  
— Ограничение скорости, мистер Эллиот, — последовал ответ, и Максу показалось, что над ним насмехаются. — Нет причин нарушать правила движения.  
— Есть.  
— Мы пытаемся уйти от погони? Вас преследуют? Вашей жизни угрожает опасность? Особые указания поступают лишь в случаях, определённых, как форс-мажорные обстоятельства, — невозмутимо произнёс водитель. — Вам стоило бы многому поучиться у отца, мистер Эллиот.  
— Идите все к чёрту, — процедил Максимилиан сквозь зубы.  
Он хотел закрыться в своей комнате и хотя бы на пару часов позабыть о том, что натворил. О заранее продуманных, отрепетированных в одиночестве и блестяще сыгранных с привлечением другого актёра сценах, о деньгах, которые швырнул Нику, приравняв его к шлюхе, о разочаровании в себе и своих планах. Вероятно, не было в его жизни момента, способного ярче проиллюстрировать высказывания, гласившие, что месть не приносит радости, а ненависть обладает неприятным свойством — разрушать того, кто позволит ей войти в свою жизнь. Ненавидеть других, а сильнее всего — себя.  
Он вспоминал истории знаменитых преступников, пытался примерить на себя их образы и жизни. Не сумел сродниться ни с одним из них, все примеры были ему чужды и отвратительны, а действия, описанные в подробных биографиях, порождали непроходящую тошноту.  
Ему доводилось контактировать с оружием. Пару раз, на тренировках. Он сам напросился. Джозефу инициатива, проявленная сыном, не понравилась, но после длительных препирательств он с неохотой соглашался, махал рукой. Чем бы дитя ни тешилось, а лишь бы не вешалось, право слово.  
Там, в тире, Максу нравилось. Он с удовольствием расходовал патроны, а потом внимательно рассматривал мишени. Стрелял он не сказать, что отлично. Больше мазал, чем попадал в цель, но всё равно причастность к опасным играм добавляла остроты относительно пресной — кому как, конечно; многие бы за такую пресность, не задумываясь, отдали руку — жизни. Мишени его так и не обрели ни разу живого воплощения. Стреляя, он забавлялся. Воспринимал тренировку в качестве развлечения. Но, сидя в машине, задумался о том, сумел бы, на самом деле, выстрелить в Николаса, если бы тот не поддался. Сумел бы выполнить собственные обещания?  
Долгих раздумий не получилось. Его передёрнуло от одной мысли.  
Сказать можно было многое, но сделать — нет.  
Он отнял от лица ладонь. Она была влажной от слёз. Он не тратил время на поиски платка, вытер руку о брючину.  
Выразительно посмотрел на Ларса; подставил ладонь, принимая флэшку и пряча её во внутренний карман. Правильнее было избавиться от неё и никому не показывать материал, но Макс не мог остановиться вовремя. Продолжал ожесточённо и вдохновенно рыть яму, несмотря на то, что мог угодить туда с таким же успехом. И даже с большей вероятностью.  
— Вы не слишком-то довольны результатом, мистер Эллиот, — произнёс Ларс, несмотря на то, что его ни о чём не спрашивали и оценкой ситуации не интересовались.  
Макс окинул его пристальным взглядом. Ларс был спокоен, собран и потрясающе равнодушен, словно под его пристальным наблюдением совершалось не преступление, а нечто обыденное. Слова и решения начальства — единственное, к чему стоит прислушиваться, остальное не имеет значения. Кто платит, тот и прав.  
— Почему ты меня не остановил? — спросил Макс.  
— Задача охраны — обеспечивать безопасность нанимателей, а не раздавать им советы.  
— Но...  
— Мистер Эллиот, ваши дела не касаются меня до тех пор, пока они не становятся угрозой вашей безопасности, — отчеканил Ларс.  
— И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?  
— Да, мистер Эллиот.  
— Тебе приходилось убивать когда-нибудь?  
Ларс не торопился отвечать, но Макс и без того догадывался, какой ответ правильный. Ларс служил в армии, после — работал в полиции. И только потом подался в ряды телохранителей. До того, как попал к Джозефу, успел поработать с разными категориями охраняемых объектов, будь то звёзды шоу-бизнеса, политики или деловые люди, прибывавшие с кратковременными визитами в Великобританию. С большей долей вероятности, в его жизни были ситуации, когда оружие служило спасением. А, может, проносило в последний миг, и он ни разу не спускал курок.  
— Разные случаи бывали, — ответил Ларс после нескольких минут тишины.  
— Это значит, да? Или всё-таки нет?  
— Зачем вам эта информация, мистер Эллиот? — уточнил Ларс, вглядываясь в лицо Макса и хмурясь.  
Он и без того был человеком мрачным, а, когда хмурился, одного взгляда хватало, чтобы стало не по себе, захотелось захлопнуть рот и держать его на замке до конца совместной поездки.  
— Если бы я решил убить человека, вы бы тоже промолчали и не остановили? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Макс.  
— Человек самостоятельно принимает решения, и редко кто-то извне способен на него повлиять. Вы ведь не станете всю жизнь ждать, что кто-то вас схватит за шкирку и вытащит из каши, которую вы сами заварили?  
— Ты не ответил, Ларс.  
— Задумай вы убийство, об этом сразу узнал бы ваш отец, — равнодушно бросил Ларс.  
В дальнейших пояснениях Макс не нуждался. Да. Отец. Конечно, отец. Узнай о его вроде как мести Джозеф, ситуация обрела бы иной оборот. А к душевным метаниям добавились страдания физические. Наказание, последовавшее за самодеятельностью.  
— Об этом случае отцу не говори, — попросил Макс, сцепив руки в замок и снова уставившись в окно.  
Мимо проносился ночной город. Такой же равнодушный, как сотни дней «до» этого вечера. Такой же равнодушный, каким он обещал оставаться сотни и тысячи дней «после». Городу было наплевать на судьбы людей, обитавших на его территории. Он взирал на них с безразличием. Он видел множество лиц, сменявшихся здесь за время его существования. Одни умирали, другие рождались. Одни добивались высот. Другие опускались на самое дно, потратив жизнь и потеряв все выданные им возможности. У третьих этих возможностей не было вовсе, и они плавали много лет подряд в набившей оскомину стабильности, именуемой рутиной. Одни любили. Другие ненавидели. Третьи взирали на всё и вся с неизменной отстранённостью. Они были разными, а для города — одинаковыми. Он не выбирал любимчиков. Для него ничего не значил ни этот самодовольный юноша, потерявший недавнюю уверенность в правоте, утонувший в слезах ненужного и припозднившегося раскаяния. Для него ничего не значил юноша, сидевший на полу в тёмном зале танцевальной школы, вытиравший ладонью пострадавший рот и, возможно, тоже рыдавший, но совсем по другой причине. Для него ничего не значил третий юноша, так и не дождавшийся появления своей любви, наверняка придумавший огромное количество вариантов развития событий, послуживших причиной для отказа от встречи. Для него ничего не значила девчонка с чёрно-рыжими волосами, живущая мыслями о победах в танцевальных конкурсах и дальнейшем продвижении по карьерной лестнице.  
Для него вообще никто ничего не значил.  
— Не говори ему, ладно? — снова произнёс Макс, сменив интонацию.  
Теперь звучало без требований. Просьбой.  
— Ларс?  
— Не скажу, — отозвался тот.  
Прозвучало стандартно-равнодушно. Хрен поймёшь: правду говорит или отмахивается от назойливой мухи, пытаясь усыпить бдительность.  
Макс выбрал второе. Скажет. Куда денется? Обязательно скажет. А отец прилетит и захочет покарать по всем правилам.  
Наказания так и не последовало.

 

Один. Два. Три. Десять. Сто...  
Десятки километровых сообщений на автоответчике, оставшихся без ответа. Игра в одни ворота. Неудачные попытки завести диалог, неизменно приводящие к одному результату. Сказать что-то — всё равно, что с разбега врезаться в кирпичную стену, размазаться по ней, медленно стечь на землю. Прийти в себя, собраться с силами и снова рваться вперёд. Нанизывать свои промахи на невидимую нить, словно жемчужины в ожерелье, перебирать их и понимать, что, несмотря на многочисленные неудачи, решимость не исчезла.  
Одной из попыток добраться до Ноэля стал визит к Стюарту Полански. Тот, видимо, неплохо осведомлённый о жизни бывшего пациента и бывшего же любовника, увидев перед собой Макса, и бровью не повёл. Оглядел незваного гостя с ног до головы и усмехнулся:  
— Такие люди и вдруг заглянули ко мне на огонёк. Да без охраны? Этот войдёт в историю, не иначе. Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Эллиот?  
Ничем, подумал Макс, заметив отторжение во взгляде. И оказался прав.  
Пользы из общения со Стюартом Максу извлечь не удалось.  
Полански его компания была, как минимум, неприятна, о чём он не постеснялся заявить, да и продемонстрировать наглядно, не пригласив посетителя в дом, а продержав у забора. Макс успел насмотреться на эти ворота за время ожидания. Смотрел и теперь. Благо, длилось это представление недолго. Разговор вышел коротким, скомканным и отвратительным в своей наигранности.  
— Я не рассказываю тайны своих клиентов каждому встречному, — невозмутимо произнёс Стюарт, стоя у своей машины и просматривая какой-то профайл. — Если бы Ноэль посчитал нужным поведать вам о причинах, заставивших его прийти на первый сеанс, он бы сказал. Поскольку этого не произошло, я тоже не стану трепать языком. Я дорожу своей репутацией и не нарушу одно из главных правил работы с клиентами. Полная конфиденциальность, ничего кроме неё. Лично вам нужна моя помощь?  
— Нет.  
— В таком случае, прошу простить, но я вынужден откланяться. Дела зовут.  
— Вы же только приехали, — заметил Макс, перехватывая уничтожающий взгляд, направленный в его сторону.  
— Приехал и уже уезжаю. Мои услуги пользуются спросом, клиентов много, часов в сутках мало. Не могу тратить время впустую.  
— А вы, похоже, ревнуете? — поддел Макс, сложив руки на груди.  
Ему подмывало ухмыльнуться и отпустить ядовитое замечание в адрес соперника. Он сдержался, запретив себе сходить с ума и впадать в детство. Всё это было столь же по-взрослому, как показывать язык и выкрикивать дразнилки.  
— Похоже на то, — согласился Стюарт. — Не думаю, что моё отношение к Ноэлю — великая тайна.  
— Совсем не она, — подтвердил Макс.  
Испытывать терпение психоаналитика он больше не хотел, потому свернул неудачное интервью на начальной стадии. И уехал.

 

Чем старше ты становишься, тем быстрее пролетает время, сказала однажды Вероника. Пока ты молод, кажется, будто впереди огромный запас времени, и ты успеешь реализовать всё, что задумал. Самообман и глупое заблуждение, но ты в итоге откладываешь самые смелые и амбициозные проекты в долгий ящик, каждый раз находя причины для промедления. Ещё бы! Куда торопиться, если времени много? В этом заключается главная ошибка многих людей, Макс. Они постоянно думают, что у них много времени, а потом оказывается, что лимит закончился, и торопиться, на самом деле, не стоит. Не потому, что всё впереди, а потому, что оно осталось позади. Самая большая печаль человеческой жизни заключается в нашем неумении делать всё вовремя. Ещё — в неуверенности в собственных силах, особенно, если мы всюду и везде пробиваемся своими силами, не имея единомышленников.  
Макс не был во всём согласен с бывшей супругой, но что действительно не удавалось отрицать, так это понимание и осознание того, насколько стремительно улетает время. Просачивается сквозь пальцы, утекает, подобно воде.  
Ещё недавно он, просматривая электронное расписание, видел дату «1-е декабря», а сегодня Великобритания, да и не только она, праздновала Рождество. И если в начале месяца Макс был уверен, что грядущий праздник станет лучшим в его жизни, то теперь готов был с уверенностью заявить, что наступивший день стал одним из худших, если не самым худшим за все прожитые годы.  
Он не испытывал эмоционального подъёма и презрительно кривился, слыша о наступлении сезона чудес. Для него наступивший день был столь же серым, как и погода за окном. Общение с жизнерадостными родственниками лишь усугубило положение, продемонстрировав контраст между ними и Максом. Он собирался провести в их компании весь вечер, но не усидел на месте и вырвался из опостылевшего общества при первой же возможности. Разговаривать с ними было не о чем, улыбаться, изображая радушие, выше его сил. Вероника семейное торжество в этом году проигнорировала. Марк умудрился простудиться, и они не приехали к старшим Эллиотам. Макс заезжал к ним на пару часов. Смотрел с Марком фильм о японской девочке, дочке французского полицейского, вступившего в схватку с мафией. Фильм не блистал сценарными изысками и потрясающими поворотами, но... Он нравился Ноэлю, и одно это делало его прекрасным, а вместе с тем дарило очередную порцию болезненных ощущений.  
Вероника, наплевав на имидж дамы из высшего света, влезла в плюшевый костюм и готовила безалкогольный глинтвейн, щедро приправленный специями. Марк вылавливал коробочки кардамона и палочки гвоздики из своей кружки. Рассказывал об успехах на уроке французского и о том, как удивились соученики, услышав, насколько изменилось его произношение. Марк болтал ногами и выглядел беззаботным. Ему Макс готов был подыгрывать, ради него улыбался в этот странный вечер, наполненный сплином и отпечатывающийся в памяти мерцанием гирлянды.  
В воздухе пахло хвоей и всё теми же специями из набора для глинтвейна, под ёлкой лежали празднично упакованные подарки.  
Обычный семейный вечер. Неплохая иллюстрация.  
После десяти вечера Марк отправился в кровать. Принял по настоянию матери необходимые лекарства, натянул одеяло до самого носа, но уснул не сразу — делился секретами с отцом. Макс держал его за руку и внимательно слушал сводку последних событий из жизни сына.  
В школе этикета хотят поставить спектакль. Правда, пока не определились с пьесой, но уже решено: задействовать будет всех, никто не останется в стороне. В школе всё складывается неплохо, но там скучно, и он пытался развлечь себя чтением книжки, не связанной со школьной программой. Учитель это заметил и долго ругался. А девочка, сидящая напротив, тоже заметила и ободряюще улыбнулась. Она милая вообще и...  
Марк замолчал, не зная, как продолжить начатую мысль. И стоит ли это делать.  
— Она тебе нравится, что ли? — поинтересовался Макс, приходя к неутешительному выводу о неумении тонко подходить к обсуждению определённых — деликатных — тем.  
— Угу. Немного. Да, — признался ребёнок, скрываясь под одеялом с головой, но вскоре снова оттуда выбрался и задал вопрос, отвечать на который Максу не хотелось: — А ты смотрел «Танцы на лезвиях»? Видел?.. Это было ух, как круто!  
Марк не дождался ответа и принялся рассказывать о том, как откатали последний — перед финалом — номер Тэсса и Ноэль. Его переполнял восторг. Он активно жестикулировал, пытаясь показать, как именно выглядел номер со стороны.  
Но Макс и без того прекрасно знал, как это смотрелось. Помнил костюм, отличающийся от всех нарядов-предшественников. Вызывающий, кричащий, провокационный, несмотря на то, что был выдержан в привычном для Ноэля чёрном цвете.  
Вишнёвый сок плескался в бокале девушки, сидевшей на ограждении и закинувшей ногу на ногу, порочная улыбка расцветала на лице Ноэля, когда он протягивал напарнице руку.  
Я буду твоим проводником по этому миру, покажу все грани наслаждения и порока, помогу проснуться твоей тёмной стороне. Добро пожаловать в город грехов, дорогая моя!  
Они выступали под одноимённую песню, отойдя от тематики прошлых номеров.  
Ноэль говорил, что после неудачи Тэсса стала осторожнее и боялась рисковать, но, присутствуя в зале и наблюдая за выступлением не в записи, а в режиме реального времени, Макс не замечал в действиях танцоров никакой осторожности. Всё снова было на грани, на пределе сил и возможностей. Они выкладывались на сто процентов и проживали жизнь выбранных персонажей. Маленькая жизнь продолжительностью в несколько минут.  
Поклонившись зрителям, Ноэль и Тэсса направились к ведущим. Макс не слышал слов, которыми те сыпали, рассказывая о номере. Он смотрел только на Ноэля. А тот держался отстранённо. Вежливо, но чрезмерно собранно. Было видно, что он контролирует каждое действие и тщательно выбирает каждое слово. Улыбка исчезла с его лица ровно тогда, когда он обернулся, и взгляд устремился в сторону Макса. Секундное замешательство, узнавание и... тонкая линия губ, плотно сжавшихся, и с опустившимися уголками. Ноэль поспешил отвернуться и склонить голову. Позволил волосам закрыть обзор — ненадёжная ширма, но лучше, чем ничего. Больше он в сторону Макса не смотрел, намеренно избегая визуального контакта.  
Поговорить не удалось. Ноэль ускользнул, оставшись незамеченным. Видимо, воспользовался чёрным ходом, чтобы не пересекаться с навязчивыми поклонниками, готовыми растащить его на сувениры.  
— А знаешь, чего я хочу, пап? — спросил Марк тихо.  
— Нет, — ответил Макс. — Чего?  
— Посмотреть хотя бы одно их выступление из зала, а не через экран, — сообщил Марк, зевая и прикрывая рот рукой.  
Это, конечно, был удар под дых и крайне неожиданное признание. Но Макс вновь улыбнулся. Потрепал Марка по волосам и сказал с уверенностью:  
— Посмотрим. Обязательно посмотрим.  
— Только сначала я должен выздороветь, потому что больному ребёнку нечего делать на съёмках, — мрачно заметил Марк, явно повторяя слова Вероники, уже поставленной в известность о желании приобщиться к миру ледового спорта.  
— Точно. А чтобы это произошло быстрее, тебе нужно хорошо спать. Спокойной ночи, ребёнок.  
— И тебе, пап.  
Макс поправил одеяло, потянул за ухо знакомого плюшевого кролика, принесённого из машины, и, погасив ночник, выскользнул из спальни. Плотно притворил дверь, прижимаясь к ней спиной и затылком.  
— Будешь глинтвейн, милый? — с легко уловимой иронией в голосе спросила Ники, протягивая Максу стакан, в котором плавала коричная палочка, а по краешку проходил сахарный иней.  
— Буду. Спасибо, — выдохнул Макс, принимая подношение и залпом выпивая почти половину.  
Толку от напитка было немного, поскольку готовили его на основе сока, а не вина.  
— Ты не торопишься?  
— Нет.  
_Мне сегодня некуда и не к кому спешить._  
Ники приподняла бровь и кивнула в сторону гостиной, разумно рассудив, что обсуждать жизнь взрослых, стоя у двери спальни Марка не слишком разумно. Очередное заседание клуба одиноких сердец объявлялось открытым. Точнее, одного одинокого и одного разбитого.  
— Думаю, Марк рассказал тебе о своём заветном желании, — предположила Вероника, устраиваясь на диване и закидывая ноги на стоявший рядом пуфик. — Я не стала ничего обещать. Оставила право выбора за тобой, поскольку не до конца уверена, что это хорошая идея. Во всяком случае, если я буду сопровождать Марка. Если ты возьмёшь его с собой, никаких проблем не возникнет.  
— Почему ты считаешь вашу совместную вылазку плохой идеей? — спросил Макс, взбалтывая содержимое стакана.  
— Ситуация противоречивая и слегка абсурдная вырисовывается, — хмыкнула Ники, поставив глинтвейн на стол и обнимая подушку. — Мне не хочется становиться причиной неловкости, а при таком раскладе возникновение её неизбежно. Мама, папа, сын и любовник папы — идиллически-идиотическая картина. И дело не только в Марке. Не думаю, что твой парень будет счастлив от знакомства со всей семьёй. То, что ты видишься с Марком вполне понятно и объяснимо. С этим можно смириться, принять и даже умилиться. Но раскланиваться с бывшей женой нынешней пассии, изображая вселенское счастье от пересечения? Сомнительное удовольствие.  
— И ты даже не спросишь, как мы познакомились?  
— Не скрою, мне интересно, — виновато улыбнулась Ники, извиняясь за своё любопытство, которое, впрочем, удалось обуздать. — Долгие годы Ноэль был моим любимым фигуристом как-никак, и периодически я задавалась вопросом о том, каков он в повседневной жизни. Судя по рассказам Марка, мистер Далтон-младший самый очаровательный юноша на свете и самый талантливый педагог, способный сделать то, чего не сделали учителя. Но устраивать тебе допрос с пристрастием, забрасывая вопросами о нём, я не стану. Потому что ситуация снова вырисовывается неловкая, как будто я пытаюсь контролировать каждый твой шаг и оттого сую нос не в свои дела, а я вовсе не преследую подобные цели. В конце концов, я не отметала возможности романа между вами. Ты не прокомментировал тогда моё предположение, но взгляд говорил больше слов. Ты не мог не попытаться. А, попытавшись, не мог не добиться, ведь Эллиоты просто так не сдаются. Они работают на результат, а не ввязываются в авантюры ради спортивного интереса. Для них главное победа, а не участие. Верно?  
— Верно, — задумчиво протянул Макс, вспоминая неутешительный итог, спровоцированный сеансом откровений; но, совладав с мимолётным проявлением уныния, улыбнулся и добавил куда увереннее, нежели минуту назад: — Эллиоты вообще никогда не сдаются.  
Не то чтобы он пытался убедить в этом бывшую супругу. Скорее, себя, подталкивая к решительным действиям.

 

В столь поздний час на улицах было немноголюдно. Большинство людей, попадавших в поле зрения Макса, не были одиночками, бесцельно шатавшимися по городу. Чаще взгляд цеплялся за группки людей по пять-шесть человек.  
Лишь один юноша, с которым Максу довелось столкнуться праздничной ночью, предпочёл обществу людей ворона, что сидел у него на руке. Макс не обратил бы на него внимания, если бы не птицы. Парень стоял, скрываясь от мелкого моросящего дождя под навесом одного из пабов. Он загораживал собой вывеску и потягивал через трубочку пепси-колу из стеклянной бутылки. Он надвинул капюшон толстовки на лоб и всячески старался слиться с окружающей обстановкой. Первое впечатление стало ошибочным — Макс принял этого парня за Ноэля. Было бы вполне логично встретить его здесь — дом Ноэля располагался в квартале отсюда — пара минут езды, десяток, если идти быстрым шагом. Разглядеть одежду при слабом освещении не получалось, но стиль, в целом, соответствовал тому, которого придерживался Ноэль, выбираясь на прогулку со своими любимцами.  
Макс притормозил, пытаясь рассмотреть полуночника, распивающего газировку и премило общавшегося с воронами. Результатом наблюдения стало новое разочарование. Птицы порождали заблуждение. До знакомства с Ноэлем Максу не доводилось пересекаться с людьми, отдававшими предпочтение этим птицам и желающими завести их в качестве питомцев. По всему выходило, что не такая уж они редкость. Либо обитатели данного района отличались неравнодушием к воронам, либо, что логичнее, это было всего-навсего совпадение.  
Парень заметил слежку и посмотрел на наблюдателя, одарив его ответным взглядом. Пересечение вышло мимолётным, но чрезмерно неприятным, словно по горлу полоснуло лезвием. Макс тяжело вздохнул, признавая ошибку, и — не без удовольствия — покинул место вынужденной стоянки.  
Доехав до конца улицы, Макс обернулся. Парень больше не маячил рядом с вывеской, покинул наблюдательный пост и скрылся в неизвестном направлении. А взгляд его — тяжёлый и наполненный плохо скрываемым отторжением — ощущался столь же сильно, как и в самом начале.

 

Появление на пороге чужого дома посреди ночи, а если быть откровенным, то ближе к утру, без приглашения являло собой верх бесцеремонности. Однако вопросы этикета занимали Макса меньше всего. Он намеревался добиться аудиенции и не планировал отступать, пока не добьётся желаемого.  
С опозданием пришла мысль о том, что день рождения и последовавшие за ним рождественские праздники Ноэль мог встречать вместе с родственниками, в их особняке, но вскоре эта теория рассыпалась в пыль, продемонстрировав свою нежизнеспособность.  
Дом встретил Макса темнотой и... открытыми окнами. В отсутствие хозяина они всегда были плотно затворены.  
Один из воронов кружил над домом, и благодаря птице Макс определил, где находится Ноэль.  
Макс невольно поёжился. Рождественская ночь в уходящем году выдалась на редкость мрачной; декорации, в которых он оказался, наталкивали на мысли не о романтических мелодрамах, а о фильмах ужасов.  
Однократное резкое карканье разбавило монотонную тишину.  
_Они доносят до меня сведения о появлении посетителей. Пока никого нет, они ведут себя спокойно. Как только поблизости останавливается машина или кто-то подходит к воротам, сразу настораживаются и начинают привлекать внимание. За своего, наверное, считают, вот и стараются предупредить о возможной опасности._  
В ушах зазвучал голос Ноэля, рассказывавшего об особенностях взаимодействия с воронами.  
Макс запрокинул голову и невольно улыбнулся, поняв, что за ним наблюдают уже двое. Птица и её хозяин.

 

Ноэль не произносил приветственных слов, ни разу не открыл рта. В динамике было слышно лишь его тихое, сдержанное дыхание. Но сам факт того, что он не сбросил вызов, не отклонил его и не дождался включения автоответчика, вселял надежду.  
Карта, выхваченная Максом из невидимой колоды, оказалась не столь паршивой, как он думал в самом начале, а небольшие перемены приравнивались к достижению, достойному внимания.  
Макс не рассчитывал, что ему ответят. Не верил, что Ноэль махнёт рукой на недавнее признание и скажет, что это происшествие — ерунда, не заслуживающая внимания. Не думал, что, спустя несколько минут, Ноэль спустится вниз, ворота распахнутся, и счастливые влюблённые воссоединятся после разлуки.  
Он не рассчитывал на моментальный результат, просто продолжал говорить, испытывая облегчение от того, что впервые за полторы недели разговаривает не с пустотой, оставляя сообщения и не зная, слушал ли их кто-нибудь или постирал после первых секунд, а с живым человеком.  
Пусть даже этот человек хранит молчание.  
— Вряд ли мои слова способны многое изменить, а признание в любви — смыть с меня грязь ошибок прошлого. Я понимаю это лучше, чем кто-либо. Слова способны многое изменить, но не в подобных случаях. Они помогают тем, чьи промахи незначительны и легко поддаются корректировке. Тогда достаточно сказать «прости» и мило улыбнуться, чтобы всё наладилось. При ином раскладе слова становятся попыткой вызвать жалость к себе, сыграть на чувствах другого человека при помощи эмоционального шантажа и самой бесполезной хернёй на свете. Я знаю, что должен забыть о тебе и попытаться отпустить, но... не могу этого сделать. Я люблю тебя, Ноэль. В моём возрасте глупо делать такие заявления, но, кажется, до встречи с тобой я не жил вовсе, а все чувства, что испытывал прежде, были бесполезным и бессмысленным суррогатом. Только рядом с тобой я чувствую себя по-настоящему счастливым. Только рядом с тобой я забываю обо всём на свете. Только рядом с тобой я...  
Звонок оборвался. Ноэлю надоело — сопливые откровения, больше свойственные девочкам в пубертате, нежели мужчинам их возраста, окончательно утомили, и он не стал мучиться дальше, оборвав всё одним прикосновением к тачскрину.  
Макс не успел договорить. Сразу понял, что концерт окончен, и занавес опустился. Сильнее сжал телефон в ладони, с трудом подавив в себе желание — швырнуть его с размаха. Увидеть, как техника, ударившись об ограждение, разлетается на кусочки, теряя целостность.  
Вороны — на этот раз оба, а не один — захлопали крыльями, поднимаясь в небо и душераздирающе каркая.  
Нужно было развернуться и уехать, не задерживаясь здесь надолго и не раздражая своим присутствием ни хозяина дома, ни его питомцев.  
Макс продолжал стоять на месте.  
— Только рядом со мной... Что? — поинтересовался Ноэль, неожиданно появившись на дорожке, ведущей к дому.  
— Я могу дышать в полную силу, а без тебя задыхаюсь, — произнёс Макс, не сводя с Ноэля взгляда. — Только тебя я боюсь потерять больше всего на свете, несмотря на то, что ты мне никогда не принадлежал, а, значит, можешь исчезнуть в любой момент. И если ты действительно захочешь уйти, я не смогу тебя остановить. У меня нет на это права, и главная причина заключается в том, что, кажется, я догадываюсь, какие события заставили тебя отправиться на приём к психоаналитику.  
— Догадываешься или знаешь? — переспросил Ноэль, прикусывая щёку изнутри.  
— Знаю, — ответил Макс после секундного замешательства.  
— Кто меня сдал? Стюарт?  
— Нет. Мистер Полански держал оборону до самого конца и ничего мне не сказал. Пришлось отступить. Я лишь сделал то, что должен был сделать. Провёл параллель между нашими жизнями, представил тебя на другой стороне и...  
— Всё сложилось в единую картину, — хмыкнул Ноэль, пересекая расстояние от дома до ворот и замирая в шаге от них. — Можно, конечно, немного поломаться для приличия, нагоняя тумана, но я не стану этого делать. Просто скажу, что ты прав. Именно так дело и обстояло.  
Макс тоже подошёл к воротам, но не приблизился вплотную.  
— Наверное, глупо спрашивать, но я хочу знать. Этот человек был твоим другом?  
Ноэль на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Усмехнулся, покачал головой, поддел носком ботинка мелкий камешек и отправил его в полёт, к ближайшему дереву.  
— Их было пятеро, Макс. Не один, а пятеро, — произнёс, спрятав ладони в карманах френча; под расстёгнутые полы забирался прохладный воздух, но Ноэль не придавал этому значения, не замечал омерзительную погоду. — Четверо незнакомцев. И Зак, которого я знал много лет, но вместе с тем — не знал вовсе. Тот Закари Клэйтон, с которым я дружил, не мог провернуть подобное. А тот, которого увидел в переломный вечер, вполне. Не просто провернуть, но и насладиться своими действиями, кайфуя от них и считая единственными правильными.  
Каждый человек получает по заслугам. Я заслуживал вот этого. Согласно его мнению, я совершил непростительный поступок. Предал друга, наплевал на нашу дружбу. Зак прицепился к словам, брошенным однажды, понял их по-своему и обвинил меня в том, что я не соблюдаю установленные правила.  
Мы начинали вместе, тренировались на одном катке, но до определённого момента даже не разговаривали толком. Его не особо любили, считая хлюпиком и плаксой, неспособным постоять за себя, потому обходили стороной. Мы занимались вместе с хоккеистами и те, разумеется, не могли пройти мимо нас молча, считали своим долгом зацепить и посмеяться над неудачниками, которых не взяли в нормальный спорт, вот они и перебиваются чем попроще. Кому-то удавалось дать им отпор, отбив желание лезть со своими глупостями, а кто-то провоцировал на дальнейшие «подвиги». Зак относился ко второй категории. Он не пытался спорить или драться — закрывал лицо руками и сразу начинал рыдать, что чести ему не делало. Однажды я заступился за него, а после тренировки, ожидая, пока появится водитель, присланный отцом, потащил спасённого в кафе, расположенное рядом с катком. Мы пили пепси-колу и разговаривали. С того дня мы начали общаться, и между нами завязалось подобие дружбы. Чем дальше, тем крепче. Мы пошли в одну среднюю школу, стали частыми гостями друг у друга, вместе ездили на тренировки, вместе... Всё вместе. Будучи друзьями в жизни, мы оставались соперниками на льду, и это одна из главных причин будущей трагедии.  
Пообещай мне, что лёд никогда нас не разлучит, просил Зак. И я сказал то, чего от меня хотели. Обещаю. Не разлучит. Мы останемся друзьями, независимо от того, как сложится наша карьера.  
Для меня это и так было в порядке вещей. Для меня, но не для него.  
Поскольку мы нередко принимали участие в одних и тех же соревнованиях, вскоре стало очевидно: один из нас более удачлив, второго тоже любят и поддерживают, но считают не талантом, а трудягой, зарабатывающим медали исключительно накатанными часами. Зака это задевало. Он хотел стать победителем, но раз за разом оставался позади. Номер первый и номер второй. В лучшем случае, мы делили с ним пьедестал, в худшем он оставался не у дел. На чемпионате мира, проходившем в Японии, Зак настолько хотел победить, что перед выходом на лёд едва не упал в обморок. В итоге сильно перенервничал и во время проката произвольной программы упал трижды. А я... снова взял золото в своей категории. Юниоры.  
Мне пророчили блестящую спортивную карьеру и говорили, что взрослым коллегам не стоит расслабляться, потому что скоро — всего два года, мелочь сущая — у них появится новый соперник. И если он не сдаст позиции, а продолжит в том же духе, что и сейчас, им не удержать лидерство в своих руках. Речь в статьях шла обо мне, не о Заке.  
После завершения соревнований была вечеринка. Нас тоже приглашали, но я не пошёл. Гораздо важнее было поговорить с Заком, попытаться его успокоить, подбодрить, попробовать доказать, что жизнь на этом поражении не закончилась, будут ещё соревнования и медали, которые он получит. Всё лучшее впереди, всё только начинается. Когда я оказался в гостинице и постучался в его дверь, он открыл не сразу. Мне пришлось простоять там минут десять, а, может, больше. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: он плакал. В общем-то, я понимал его. Спустя годы, я тоже плакал, потому что мечта от меня ускользнула, и я потерял шанс на её исполнение. В тот год мы готовились вместе, но я продемонстрировал блестящий прокат, а Зак сыпал ошибками и, естественно, не вошёл в тройку лидеров.  
Тогда он и взял с меня обещание, тогда я сказал, что мир льда не имеет значения. Он важнее. Он мой друг, и это навсегда. Не знаю, сколько мы просидели на полу, обнявшись. Зак всё говорил и говорил, а я молчал. Ему нужно было выговориться, чтобы почувствовать облегчение.  
На следующий год я переехал в Денвер. Зак поехал вместе со мной. Нас поселили в одной комнате, и эта комната стала нашей клеткой, в которой заперли колибри и ястреба. Они не могли подружиться, по определению. Однажды хищное начало должно было проснуться, а колибри — стать жертвой ястреба. Зак молчал долгое время, но однажды не выдержал и рассказал мне всю правду. Сказал, что влюблён в меня, предложил умереть вместе и поцеловал, не спрашивая, хочу ли я этого. Мы поссорились, и он ушёл, хлопнув дверью. Не знаю, где пропадал всю ночь, но под утро вернулся, сделал вид, будто ничего не было.  
Мы продолжали тренироваться, а потом... Потом Заку потребовалась операция на колене. Разумеется, о тренировках больше не было речи, и ему пришлось отказаться от спорта. Он хотел, чтобы я тоже оставил фигурное катание из солидарности с ним. Когда я отказался возвращаться в Британию и сказал, что остаюсь, ударил меня и ушёл. Внизу его ждало такси. После того, как он спустился вниз, оно стояло ещё десять минут. Наверное, Зак думал, что я резко переиграю сценарий и последую за ним. Не последовал.  
Из-за травмы — подвернул ногу во время утренней пробежки, идиот несчастный — я не смог поехать на Олимпиаду. Если бы не его колено, Зак мог меня обставить. Учитывая уровень подготовки, у Клэйтона был реальный шанс не только на участие, но и на одно из призовых мест. Может, не золото, но серебро или бронзу он бы в Британию привёз. Однако не сложилось. Ни один из нас так и не попал на Олимпиаду.  
Я восстановился достаточно быстро и снова начал выступать. Чемпионаты один за другим, полуфиналы, гран-при... Прожив три года в Колорадо, я вернулся обратно в Британию и знаешь, кто встретил меня в аэропорту?  
— Зак, — ответил Макс, несмотря на то, что вопрос был риторическим и ответа не требовал.  
— Да, — подтвердил Ноэль, потирая запястье и приглаживая манжету рубашки. — В аэропорту меня встретил он. В зубах — белая роза, в руках — плакат. «Прости меня». Он узнал о возвращении от моих родителей. Я не сообщил им, что мы с Заком перестали общаться, потому они с радостью поведали, когда я прилетаю. Он им сказал, что хочет сделать сюрприз. Они посодействовали.  
И, знаешь, я был безумно рад его увидеть. Понял, что скучал, ощутил груз вины за расставание на омерзительной ноте. У меня было отличное детство, если смотреть на него глазами многих современных людей. Деньги, слава, поклонники, возможность летать из страны в страну, ни в чём себе не отказывая. У меня было паршивое детство, если смотреть на него в отрыве от материальных ценностей и возможностей, подаренных спортом. Я сам ввязался в это, но... У меня не было друзей, кроме Зака. Ни одного. Совсем. У меня не было нормальной школы. Я занимался с репетиторами, а потом сдавал экзамены отдельно ото всех и заранее. Особенности графика. У меня не было свиданий, всей этой подростковой романтики. У меня не было ничего из того, что случается в жизни обычных подростков.  
Мне нравилось быть независимым, в том числе и в финансовом плане, но невозможность сблизиться с другими людьми и уделять им достаточное количество времени меня тяготило. Сколько помню, я всегда был одиночкой, и только Зак смог пробить защиту, став не приятелем — другом. Лучшим другом. Мне его не хватало. А, может, не его, а общения по душам, возможности поделиться с кем-то своими переживаниями, сказать, что устал. Не изображать вечный энерджайзер, не улыбаться через силу. Быть обычным человеком со своими недостатками и слабостями. После его признания это исчезло, наши отношения откинуло на старт, мы больше не были друзьями. И я смирился с тем, что в очередной раз остался один, а тут такой сюрприз.  
Мы снова начали общаться, и всё было нормально. За исключением новости об окончательном завершении карьеры Зака. Врачи нарисовали перед ним неутешительную картину. Или упорство, спорт и инвалидность в раннем возрасте, либо конец спортивной карьере, умеренные физические нагрузки и счастливая жизнь. Он был тщеславен, но не глуп, потому выбрал второй вариант. Тема фигурного катания попала в наших разговорах под запрет. Мы не обсуждали прошлое, не говорили о грядущих соревнованиях, больше болтали о повседневных заботах и делах. Я уезжал на соревнования, не сообщая о сроках и местах их проведения, не предлагал лететь вместе со мной. Да и зачем? Он не был моим менеджером или бой-френдом, я не нуждался в обязательном сопровождении.  
Появление Зака в Бостоне удивило меня сильнее встрече в аэропорту. Оно было весьма неожиданным. Он не появился на самих соревнованиях, но дал знать о себе, когда я вернулся в отель. Позвонил и попросил спуститься вниз. Я не верил в реальность происходящего, но Зак действительно был там. Он снова привёз мне розы. Не одну. Много. Роскошный букет белых роз и баллончик с чёрной краской, которой он залил цветы. Чёрные розы для чёрного короля, как он объяснил свой поступок. Я выступал в данном образе в тот вечер. Зак опустился передо мной на колени и протянул букет. Я наивно подумал, что топор войны закопан с концами. Все прежние обиды позабыты, и мы снова друзья. Я ошибся. Думал, что через полгода меня ждёт исполнение заветной мечты, поездка на Олимпийские игры и победа для своей страны. А меня ждала закрытая вечеринка, пятеро ублюдков и чёрный лёд. Такое определение Зак придумал после того, как ему прооперировали колено. Чёрный лёд — лёд, политый твоей кровью и надевший траур по мечтам, коим не суждено стать явью. Зак не сумел исполнить свои и уничтожил мои мечты. Для нас обоих лёд стал чёрным.  
Он пригласил меня к себе, на вечеринку. Правда, забыл предупредить, что это вечеринка смертников своеобразная. Расклад стандартный для таких случаев: одна жертва и несколько палачей. Плюс благодарная публика. Попытайся убежать, но если тебя догонят, здорово поплатишься. Мне не дали шанса на спасение — сразу же отрезали все пути к отступлению. По сути, они не собирались меня оттуда выпускать. Зак решил, что я должен искупить вину таким способом. Не захотел оставить лёд по собственному желанию? Мне помогут определиться с будущим и примут решение за меня.  
Они накачались под завязку алкоголем и наркотиками, а потому не особо соображали, что делают. Может, намеренно это сделали, чтобы не чувствовать вины, а, может... Не знаю. Наш разговор был коротким, и я не задавал вопросов. Зак хотел, чтобы мне переломали руки, ноги и позвоночник, чтобы я никогда не поднялся и даже не помышлял о дальнейших выходах на лёд. Подельники моего так называемого друга разбили мне голову. Сломали несколько рёбер и нос. Последний сросся неправильно, и его пришлось оперировать, чтобы я однажды не задохнулся.  
Одному из приятелей Зака удалось каким-то совсем не чудом разглядеть красоту в моём залитом кровью лице, и он предложил использовать меня в качестве бесплатной проститутки. Потому что рыжеволосые люди должны быть самыми страстными. А у него таких прежде не было, и он не прочь проверить теорию. Правда ли то, что они отдаются каждый раз, как в последний?  
Зак... Конечно, он согласился и колебался недолго. Он хотел этого больше, чем кто-либо иной и в итоге получил двойную порцию. Приятели уступили. Это ведь его стараниями они получили меня. Победитель получает заслуженный приз.  
По их мнению, я всё равно был уже трупом, а покойники, как известно, не треплют языком, никому ничего не рассказывают. Оторвались по полной программе и попытались меня задушить галстуком. Не было у меня практики BDSM — исключительно неудачное покушение. Напоследок вырезали на шее слово «шлюха». Его теперь закрывает татуировка, оставшаяся на память. Терпеть её не могу, по правде говоря, но то, что было под ней, ненавижу ещё сильнее. Сам по себе рисунок неплох и во многом символичен, но я бы относился к нему иначе, не будь причиной его появления подобное происшествие. В ладонь вложили лезвие, сжали ладонь, предлагая смыть позор кровью. Видимо, им было мало, хотя мне казалось: ею залито всё вокруг. Паркет весь в багровых разводах. Пахнет солью и железом. Этот тошнотворный коктейль разбавляет тяжёлый запах вишни с табаком, приправленный тонким, но назойливым ароматом роз, которые я с тех пор на дух не переношу. Меня выбросили где-то на окраине города, присыпав лепестками роз. Покойся с миром, упавшая звезда, сказал Зак и ушёл. Я думал, что для подстраховки они меня ещё и переедут пару раз, но они не подстраховались. Решили: я сдохну раньше, чем наступит рассвет.  
Я выжил вопреки их желаниям.  
Меня спасла чистая случайность. На меня наткнулась собака с говорящей кличкой. Её звали Хоуп, и она стала моей единственной надеждой. Наверное, я никогда не забуду взгляд её хозяйки, смотревшей на меня так, словно увидела ожившего мертвеца. Да я тогда и был похож на него. Весь в грязи и в крови, не способный произнести ни слова. Она задавала вопросы, а я не мог ответить. Говорил, но изо рта не вылетало ни звука. Я потерял голос и не разговаривал несколько дней. Помнится, ловил себя на мысли о том, что это славно. Когда ты не говоришь с людьми, они теряют к тебе интерес и перестают замечать. Когда ты не разговариваешь, никто не интерпретирует твои слова на свой лад, и обещания, которые ты давал, не создадут проблем. Молчание — золото. Прекрасное утверждение.  
Хозяйка моей хвостатой спасительницы хотела вызвать «Скорую», но я попросил у неё жестом телефон и набрал номер своего отца. Она позвонила ему, и он, поверив на слово случайной женщине, приехал. Увидев его, я окончательно поверил, что смогу выбраться. Мой отец не был волшебником, но для меня он творил чудеса.  
— В этот раз тоже?  
— Да, — кивнул Ноэль. — Тоже. Он догадался, кто стоял за организацией нападения, но не предпринимал решительных действий. Терпеливо ждал, пока я сам обо всём расскажу. Вместе мы открыли сезон кровавых чудес.  
Ноэль опустил голову, волосы занавесили лицо.  
Макс подошёл ещё ближе, притормозив у ворот. Ноэль продолжал стоять на месте, внимательно разглядывая носки ботинок и не отрывая от них взгляда.  
— Кровавых, значит? — спросил Макс.  
Он не сомневался, что всё расслышал правильно. В уточнениях не нуждался, но всё равно прицепился к словам. Переспрашивал, но в глубине души был уверен, что откровения заставят его вздрогнуть, а игры, в которых принимали участие они с Николасом, покажутся детской забавой.  
— Кровь за кровь и боль за боль, — произнёс Ноэль. — Они всерьёз намеревались убить меня, а я сказал отцу, что хочу увидеть их смерть. С его деньгами и возможностями организовать это было несложно. Я знаю, что это не выход из ситуации, но в тот момент я ничего так не хотел, как их смерти.  
Их убивали по тому же сценарию, какой они применяли ко мне. С той разницей, что не насиловали, но в остальном... Всех четверых уничтожили одинаковыми методами. Одну из смертей я наблюдал, стоя в отдалении, рядом с охранниками отца. Мне хватило пары минут созерцания, чтобы испытать отвращение и испугаться собственных желаний, нашедших воплощение в реальности.  
Этот парень узнал меня, испугался ещё сильнее. Он умолял сохранить ему жизнь. Я сказал: "Прикончите его побыстрее". И сбежал оттуда, зажимая уши ладонями. Его голос преследовал меня до утра, перед глазами мелькало окровавленное лицо, а потом отец влил мне в глотку виски и отправил спать. Это был муторный пьяный сон, не приносящий облегчения. Он больше напоминал агонию, нежели освобождение.  
Я не помог своему несостоявшемуся убийце. Я позволил его уничтожить. Вспомнил, как он ломал мне нос, вспомнил, как затягивалась на шее удавка, вспомнил, как кричал, когда мне выворачивали запястья. Вспомнил и не испытал ни капли жалости — лишь омерзение.  
Впрочем, счастливым меня месть тоже не сделала. После их смерти мне не стало легче.  
А Зак... Он не раскаивался и не считал себя виноватым. Он сожалел, что совершил промах и не добил меня окончательно. Узнав о смерти приятелей, он позвонил и сказал, что уничтожит меня. Не уничтожил. Попал за решётку. В качестве финального штриха мой отец разорил его родителей и пустил их по миру с протянутой рукой. Я не знаю, где они сейчас и чем занимаются. Насколько помню, из Лондона они уехали при первой же подвернувшейся возможности. По идее, я должен радоваться, что обидчики мои наказаны. Каждый по-своему. Не дожидаясь, пока их покарает жизнь, мы наказали их своими силами. Всё вернулось бумерангом, срикошетило от стен и ударило по этим людям. Я не радуюсь. Но и считать себя невинным созданием, никогда не причинявшим другим людям зла, не могу.  
Я говорил о страницах жизни, залитых кровью, о которых не хочу рассказывать другим людям. У тебя появилась уникальная возможность познакомиться с ними, и ты их только что прочитал. Не удивлюсь, если после таких откровений уже ты посчитаешь меня чудовищем и поспешишь разорвать общение.  
— Нет.  
— Что?  
— Не посчитаю. Можно рассуждать о чём-то с видом знатока, ни черта не разбираясь в происходящем. Можно осуждать, поливать грязью и взывать к совести до тех пор, пока сам не окажешься в подобной ситуации. Если раньше всё это было для меня далёким и непонятным, то теперь... Окажись я на месте Кирка или Ирвина, я бы поступил точно так же. А, может, не стал бы прибегать к посторонней помощи. Попытайся кто-нибудь навредить Марку, я бы задушил эту мразь собственными руками и не успокоился до тех пор, пока не убедился, что всё кончено.  
Ноэль покачал головой, усмехаясь.  
— Наверное, нам и, правда, не следовало сводить близкое знакомство. Напротив, увидев друг друга, бежать без оглядки, но принять подобное решение мне не под силу. Я не могу тебя забыть. Я не хочу тебя забывать. И чем больше я думаю об этом, тем сильнее убеждаюсь, что для меня ничто не имеет значения. Я готов простить тебе что угодно, потому что это ты, Макс. Какими бы ни были твои промахи, я закрою на них глаза и забуду об их существовании.  
Такая омерзительная, заранее проигрышная позиция, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Понимаешь?  
— Лучше, чем кто-либо другой, — отозвался Макс, протягивая руки вперёд, одновременно с Ноэлем хватаясь за одни и те же решётки ограждения.  
Усмехаясь очередному проявлению синхронности и накрывая ладони Ноэля своими, сжимая сильнее, чувствуя, насколько они замёрзли. Стараясь согреть их.  
— Люблю тебя до смерти, — выдохнул Макс на грани отчаяния; произнося и признавая: нисколько не преувеличивает. — Никогда тебя не оставлю. Никому тебя не отдам.  
Всё, что сказано им — чистая правда.  
_Люблю до смерти. Люблю сильнее жизни._  
Не передать словами, не выразить ничем и никак. Чтобы понять и осознать, каково это, нужно прочувствовать самому.  
Огненное безумие растекалось по его крови с новой силой.  
У безумия было французское имя, волосы цвета пламени и пронзительные синие глаза, в которых Макс растворялся.  
Огненное безумие поглотило Макса с головой в тот момент, когда тёплые губы накрыли его рот, втягивая в чертовски неудобный из-за ограждения, но настолько желанный и долгожданный, что похер на решётки и любые другие преграды, поцелуй.


	17. Танец над бездной

Всё имеет обыкновение заканчиваться. Телевизионный проект, под который было отведено три месяца жизни, подошёл к своему логическому завершению.  
Не то чтобы Ноэль полностью изменил отношение к начинаниям подобного рода, признавая, что был неправ, когда называл их глупой тратой времени — он не представлял, какие события должны произойти, чтобы его мнение стало прямо противоположным, — но определённая нотка тоски давала знать о себе.  
Воспоминания были свежи, адреналиновая волна, гулявшая по венам, не улеглась окончательно и отступала медленно.  
Ноэль продолжал думать о последнем выступлении, вышедшем этим вечером на экраны не в записи, а в прямом эфире, и завершившимся победой.  
Рошель, прогнозируя итоги на старте, не ошиблась.  
Ноэль сделал себе своеобразный подарок ко дню рождения. С небольшим опозданием, но сроки не имели значения.  
Победа такого плана не могла сравниться с золотом Олимпиады, но... Ноэль всё равно радовался. Был одновременно растерян и польщён, не до конца веря, что зрители отдали большинство голосов им с Тэссой.  
В этот вечер многие успели сказать ему, что победа заслуженна, а финальный номер являет собой идеальный сплав из сложной хореографии, примечательной визуальной составляющей, красивой истории и чувств, вложенных в её исполнение. Произведение искусства, шедевр в чистом виде, выписанный на ледяном холсте двумя парами острых лезвий.  
Огненно-рыжий наряд Тэссы, пиротехническое шоу, сопровождающее выступление, столбы пламени, взмывающие вверх на моменте припева. Руки, обвивающие шею, ноги, обхватывающие талию, кружение и пристальный взгляд глаза в глаза. Так просто поверить, что между фигуристами действительно проскочила искра, и они безумно любят друг друга, не мысля жизни порознь. Неплохой повод для ревности, если не знать заранее, что всё — постановка, талантливая и безумно убедительная. Повторение проката из Бостона, а правильнее сказать — заключительной его части, отрепетированной и с блеском воплощённой в жизнь. Не в одиночестве — синхронно. Лёгкость исполнения. Так, как он должен был проехать по льду тогда. Так, как не сумел в итоге, а сейчас исправил ошибки, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом.  
Танец, длившийся три минуты вместо стандарта в полторы. Танец отчаяния и боли, танец потери и обретения, нежное касание в самом конце. Подрагивающая ладонь ложится на щёку, поглаживая и, когда она готова соскользнуть, разрывая тактильный контакт, прижать её своей рукой, закрыть глаза, насладиться секундой тишины перед аплодисментами.  
Посмотреть на того, кто пришёл поддержать его в финале. Не отводить глаз и не отворачиваться, как несколько недель назад. Напротив, смотреть пристально и улыбаться, думая: «Я никогда не был счастливее».

 

Вечеринка казалась Ноэлю скучной и раздражающей. Задерживаться на ней было бессмысленно. К тому же, человека, способного скрасить пребывание там, поблизости не оказалось. Ноэль озирался по сторонам и каждый раз разочарованно вздыхал. Макс пока не вернулся, хотя обещал составить компанию. Перед этим, правда, собирался отвезти домой Марка, разумно рассудив, что семилетнему ребёнку не место на подобных мероприятиях.  
Они стояли у машины, обсуждая дальнейшие планы. Марк посапывал на заднем сидении, Ноэль прижимал к груди плюшевую игрушку — подарок от юного поклонника. Ещё один талисман от семьи Эллиот, ныне сидевший на кровати в гостиничном номере и служивший единственным напоминанием о том, что встреча с представителями обоих поколений Ноэлю не привиделась, а была — совершенно точно — реальной.  
Прежде, чем уехать, Макс поцеловал его, наплевав на большое скопление народа вокруг. На то, что уже на следующий день во всех газетах могла появиться горячая новость об отношениях между известным фигуристом и наследником британской империи роскоши.  
— Это тоже на удачу? — спросил Ноэль, вспоминая преддверие выступления и объятия в коридоре, вдали от посторонних глаз.  
— На удачу, — улыбнулся Макс. — И просто потому, что я не мог удержаться.  
Надолго задерживаться на вечеринке и ночевать в отеле Ноэлю не хотелось, но, сорвись он с места прямо сейчас, они бы с Максом наверняка разминулись и потеряли немало времени, пытаясь найти друг друга. Логичнее было дождаться появления Макса и покинуть отель вдвоём. Рассудив, что так будет лучше всего, Ноэль достал телефон и набрал сообщение, предупреждая о смене планов и усталости от большого скопления людей.  
Буду ждать тебя в номере, здесь мне ловить нечего, написал Ноэль, заходя в лифт, и, прислонившись затылком к зеркальной поверхности, посмотрел в потолок.  
Находясь вдали от посторонних глаз, можно было позволить себе перестать натянуто и показательно кинематографично, словно в любой миг попадёшь на большой экран, улыбаться. Что он, собственно, и сделал. Посмотрел в зеркало, расположенное на противоположной стороне, пригладил волосы и распустил бабочку, надетую по случаю. Отметил, не без удовольствия, что выглядит уставшим, но счастливым. И довольным жизнью.  
Казалось, ничто не способно омрачить его сегодняшнее настроение.  
На девятом этаже царила тишина.  
Ноэль преодолел расстояние от лифта до своего номера и замер на пороге, прежде чем решился использовать ключ-карту и открыть дверь. Что-то было не так, но он не мог понять, что конкретно. Паника появилась внезапно. Не промелькнула и исчезла, а осталась рядом. Он шагнул внутрь, ощущая мелкую и частую противную дрожь, от которой становилось не по себе.  
В номере было темно, и темнота эта порождала страх. Зловещая и пугающая, она обступила Ноэля со всех сторон. Подтолкнула его в спину, словно предупреждая об опасности и говоря: «Беги, мальчик. Беги отсюда. Спасайся, пока есть шанс».  
Он включил свет и сделал шаг вперёд, зацепившись взглядом за коробку, лежащую на кровати. Когда он покидал номер, подарочных коробок здесь не наблюдалось, а теперь она стала единственной вещью, которую Ноэль замечал — остальное не имело значения и затёрлось, потускнело, словно старая фотография. Частично крышка сдвинулась, обнажая шёлковое нутро подкладки и нечто чёрное, лежавшее на ней.  
Ноэль преодолел расстояние, отделявшее его от кровати, и окончательно сорвал крышку с коробки.  
Некогда белая подкладка частично окрасилась красным — внутри подарочной коробки лежали две чёрные птицы. На первый взгляд — игрушечные. На второй... К сожалению, нет.  
Вороны.  
_Его вороны._  
Хугин и Мунин.  
В том, что это они, Ноэль не сомневался, как не мог усомниться и в том, что оба они мертвы. Переломанные шеи и вывернутые лапки. Вместо живого блеска — мертвенное застывшее выражение остекленевших глаз. В сердцах обоих — длинные толстые иглы, пришпилившие птиц к картону. Примятые перья, ставшие жёсткими от крови, тёмная кайма на металле.  
Карточка, подписанная подсохшими природными чернилами.  
_«Прекращай сиять»._  
Обезглавленная игрушка, подаренная Марком. Наполнитель, разбросанный по всей кровати.  
Чёрные лепестки роз, усеявшие постель.  
— Это... Нет... Не может быть, — прошептал Ноэль, отступая на шаг назад.  
Коробка выпала из рук.  
Дверь, которую он оставил открытой, резко захлопнулась, и чувство дежавю накрыло с новой силой, пробуждая все уснувшие страхи, усиливая их и доводя до максимума. Закрытая дверь, стук её о косяк, осознание неизбежности, дыхание смерти, прошедшее холодком по затылку, ледяное прикосновение к губам её губ, выпивающее дыхание.  
_Мальчик, поцелованный смертью, тебе не уйти от того, что предначертано. Просто смирись. Тебе не жить. Ты получил отсрочку на несколько лет, но от судьбы не уйти, не сбежать и не скрыться._  
От тихого смешка стало не по себе. Всё, чего Ноэль боялся, становилось реальностью. С каждым новым мгновением он всё сильнее осознавал неизбежное: собственные ощущения, мысли о наблюдении, воспоминания о бостонских волнениях и аналогичных относительно недавних переживаниях не возникли на пустом месте. Он чувствовал, но не хотел верить. Напрасно.  
Ноэль медленно обернулся, встречаясь взглядом со своим заклятым другом.  
— Здравствуй, — произнёс, улыбнувшись, тот, чей голос Ноэль жаждал позабыть; тот чей образ усердно выжигал из памяти. — Мне казалось, что я навсегда отбил тебе желание выходить на лёд. Но ошибся. Бывает. Ты крепче, чем я думал. Характер из стали. Ноэль Далтон — достойный сын своего отца. Ты не мог сдаться. Я был прав, думая, что тебя следовало добить. Только смерть способна погасить эту звезду и уничтожить её сияние. Ну что же ты молчишь, Ноэль? Надеюсь, тебе понравился мой подарок? Или нет? Может, ты онемел от радости, увидев старого приятеля? Или, напротив, не рад меня видеть?  
Он был верен себе и своим традициям — появляться там, где его не ждали, устраивая при этом театральное представление. На этот раз обошлось без табличек с фальшивыми надписями, без лживых слов о признании чужого таланта, о преклонении перед ним. Сейчас Зак откровенничал и был честен, как никогда прежде.  
В руках он держал стандартный букет роз, перекрашенных в чёрный цвет.  
Зак надел красно-золотистую униформу сотрудника отеля, идеально отглаженные брюки и белые перчатки. Неплохо слился с окружающей средой, вписавшись в ряды персонала. Чёртов хамелеон, способный подстраиваться под любую ситуацию, независимо от уровня её сложности, смотрел не мигая, лишь сильнее сдавливая в руке три чёрные розы на длинных тонких стеблях. Ноэль не нуждался в уточнении, как Заку удалось пробраться в его номер, всё без того было просто и понятно.  
На периферии сознания промелькнула мысль о бывшем обладателе униформы. Жив он или уже нет?  
Вспыхнула и погасла, оставив Ноэля один на один с бывшим другом.  
Кто станет думать о других, зная, что охоту ведут на него самого?  
Стоило признать: противник сильнее, чем казался. Несколько лет, проведённых за решёткой, не сломали его решимости, не убили желания отомстить за несуществующие обиды и реальные удары, нанесённые в ответ. Спустя годы, Зак так и не почувствовал себя виновным, он продолжал винить во всех своих бедах друга детства. С большей долей вероятности, годы тюремного заключения озлобили Закари сильнее и окончательно уничтожили мысли о самоконтроле.  
Заку нечего было терять и не на что надеяться. В тот день, окончательно разделивший их, суд вынес Заку единственный из возможных вариантов наказания, приговорив к пожизненному заключению. То, что ему удалось каким-то чудом вырваться на свободу, не гарантировало, что он сумеет надолго на ней задержаться, а не попадёт снова в лапы полиции, где ему самое место. Те, кто осознавал неизбежность наказания и необратимость, без единого шанса на помилование, обычно не останавливались на середине пути. Они доводили начатое до конца, желая получить удовлетворение от собственного поступка, и если бояться каждого шороха, то по делу, а не просто так.  
Чем дольше Ноэль размышлял об этом, тем сильнее кружилась голова, и меньше надежд оставалось на спасение.  
Он думал об убитых воронах.  
О записке, написанной их кровью.  
О Максе.  
И о себе.  
Судя по ухмылке, блуждавшей на губах Зака, тот давно распределил все роли, и сегодня спектакль должен был быть сыгран по всем правилам. Тогда была репетиция, сейчас — премьера сезона. Представление в багровых тонах. Хит, способный собрать огромную кассу и поднять шум в средствах массовой информации; единственный в своём роде. Выхода на бис не будет.  
Зак сломал одну из роз. Отшвырнул её в сторону, наступил каблуком ботинка на цветок. Хмыкнул удовлетворённо, посмотрев на кашу из изуродованных лепестков.  
— Похоже, ты действительно не рад, — резюмировал Зак.  
— А ты рассчитывал, что я кипятком ссаться начну от одного твоего вида? — грубо спросил Ноэль, стараясь не показывать свой страх. — Если так, то ты идиот, Клэйтон. Единственное место, в котором я с удовольствием на тебя посмотрю — это могила.  
— Какое совпадение, — осклабился Зак. — Мы мыслим в одинаковом направлении. С некоторых пор я тоже мечтаю об этом. Но не отказался бы уложить туда не только тебя — всех, кто стоит у тебя за спиной. И тех, кем ты дорожишь. Жаль, нет возможности сейчас это сделать. Однако и того, что мне уже удалось провернуть, достаточно. Я начал с малого. Продолжил чуть масштабнее. Закончу с размахом, поставив красивую точку. И всё это за один вечер. Гордишься мной? Это будет чудесная победа, которую я посвящу тебе.  
— Масштабнее? Что ты хочешь этим сказать?  
Зак довольно засмеялся, ломая вторую розу и швыряя её на пол.  
— Ты не догадался? Сначала умерли твои питомцы. Говорят, вороны — мудрые птицы, но твои оказались форменными дураками. Жадные тупицы, не знающие страха и признающие не только хозяина, но и каждого, кто протянет им лакомый кусочек. Чтобы приручить их, мне потребовалась всего пара недель. Нужно было позаботиться обо всём заранее и сказать им, что принимать угощение из рук незнакомца — глупая затея, которая может привести к смерти.  
— Про птиц я понял. Кого ты подразумевал под масштабными достижениями? — напряжённо спросил Ноэль, чувствуя, как холодеют руки.  
Внезапная догадка озарила его сознание, подобно спичке, рассеявшей темноту.  
— Признаться, сначала я подумывал избавиться от твоих предков, создавших мне столько проблем.  
— Ты сам их себе создал, — уверенно произнёс Ноэль. — Мои родители не имеют никакого отношения к твоему безумию и поступкам, им порождённым.  
— Но добраться до них было непросто, а времени у меня не так много, — продолжил Зак, наплевав на встречную реплику; вид у него действительно был слегка безумным; пальцы один за другим обрывали тёмные лепестки с не до конца подсохшей краской, пачкающей ткань перчаток. — С моей биографией задерживаться на одном месте противопоказано, а я уже потерял его предостаточно, наблюдая за тобой. Да и бросаться на дядюшку Ирвина с голыми руками — чистое безрассудство. Его охрана из меня ленточек нарежет, а ты как был беспечным, так и остался. К тому же, я подумал: если умрёшь ты, я отомщу ему вдвойне. И это будет справедливо. Он разорил моих родителей, отобрав у них всё, что они имели. Я отберу у него то, чем он дорожил сильнее, нежели корпорацией. Пусть живёт и мучается от осознания, что не сумел оградить любимого сыночка от опасности, хотя старался. Получается, одним выстрелом я убиваю двух зайцев. А масштабнее... Ноэль, неужели ты ещё не догадался? Я думал: ты умнее и сразу поймёшь, о ком я говорю.  
— Блефуешь? — криво усмехнулся Ноэль, отказываясь верить сказанному.  
Зак умел оказывать эмоциональное давление. Одно время Ноэль покупался, потом перестал. Ставил под сомнение его заявления и теперь.  
— Нет.  
— Блефуешь. Не верю ни единому твоему слову. И не поверю до тех пор, пока сообщение об этом не появится во всех новостных выпусках.  
— Хорошая попытка, Ноэль. Такая наивная и такая предсказуемая, что мне почти смешно и немного грустно. За тебя. Никто не хочет признавать подобное, отрицают до последнего, надеются на что-то. Кому-то везёт. Но не тебе. Всё будет так, как я сказал. Твои птицы, твоя любовь, его щенок, увидевший в тебе новую мамочку — они мертвы или готовятся умереть с минуты на минуту. Не сумеют затормозить вовремя, вылетят на встречную полосу, и вуаля. Безутешные родственники в трауре. Такая грустная история. Скоро не станет и тебя. В лучшем случае, вы уйдёте вместе. Как в сказке. В один день и в один час. Ты ответишь мне за всё, Далтон. Настало время платить по счетам, и не думай, что я спишу твои долги. Я возьму всё, что мне причитается. Всё и даже больше.  
Он отшвырнул последнюю из сломанных роз и сделал шаг вперёд.

 

_Этот день станет последним днём твоей жизни. Сегодня ты исполнишь свой коронный номер. Давай придумаем ему красивое название вместе? О, кажется, у меня есть идея. Назовём его «Танец над бездной»? Да. Отличное название. Как раз то, что нужно._   
_Я буду твоим единственным зрителем. Самым благодарным и самым преданным. Хотя бы раз в жизни ты сделаешь что-то для меня, Ноэль._   
_Хоть раз. Хоть что-то._   
_Сегодня произойдёт великое событие._   
_Звезда сорвётся и упадёт._   
_По-другому звёзды не умирают._   
_Все они падают и сгорают._   
_Сгоришь и ты, Ноэль._   
_Тебя уничтожит пламя ада, в котором я прожил по твоей вине столько лет подряд._

 

Крови было много. Так много, словно кто-то открыл в ванной комнате кран, а оттуда вместо воды потекла алая жидкость. И перекрыть поток уже не удалось. Выступала на местах царапин, сочилась из порезов, текла из крупных ран, хлестала бурным потоком из разбитых носа, лба, губ. Разобрать, где чья не получалось — она всё прибывала и прибывала вместе с новыми потоками боли от наносимых ударов.  
Реальность обрела красный цвет, потеряв все остальные краски.  
Запах, напоминающий мокрое железо, витал в воздухе, затмевая способность здраво мыслить, но порождал не страх, а безумную ярость, подстёгивал её, словно кнутом, заставляя отчаянно цепляться за жизнь, вырывая шанс на неё из чужих рук, выгрызая, нападая. Жертва больше не хотела исполнять навязанную роль, она сопротивлялась, давая понять, что так просто убить себя не позволит. Она смеялась, хохотала и скалилась, дразня всё сильнее и напоминая, как распределялись роли в их тандеме в былые годы. Кто всегда оставался позади, а кто вырывался вперёд без постороннего вмешательства.  
Для безоговорочной победы над противником Заку требовались помощники, сам по себе он бы тогда не справился.  
Хотелось верить, что не справится и теперь.  
Их соперничество на ледовой арене перешло в противостояние иного типа. Они дрались и делали это отчаянно, в полную силу. Не на жизнь, а на смерть. В прямом смысле данного высказывания, без напрасного кокетства и стремления придать моменту больше пафоса.  
Вкус крови, пресный и отталкивающий, пробуждающий перманентную тошноту, застыл на кончике языка, и Ноэль знал: если коснуться губ, слизывая эту соль, желудок скрутит в спазме. Ему некогда было облизывать губы и пытаться усмирить тошноту. Он старался увернуться от ударов, сыпавшихся на него градом, и по возможности ответить Заку так, как тот заслуживал. Закари не понимал человеческого языка. Единственное, что могло убедить его — это язык кулаков и насилия, боли и ненависти, вымещенной в очередном ударе, в ненормальном восторге от понимания того, насколько плохо сопернику. Он не стал бы выслушивать и признавать собственную неправоту. Он искренне верил, что пострадал незаслуженно, по вине тварей, заваривших кашу из дерьма и мечтавших утопить того, кто своим существованием перешёл им дорогу. Он отказывался реально смотреть на мир, воспринимая всё через искажённую призму.  
Цвет, тёмный и насыщенный, заполнил пространство вокруг.  
Кровью были перемазаны руки Ноэля и перчатки Зака, смотревшиеся на общем фоне чрезмерно вычурно и неуместно. Она склеивала волосы, текла на ресницы из рассечённой брови, окрасила пострадавший при падении висок и расцарапанную шею, на которой остались глубокие следы от ногтей. Бурыми каплями осела на манжетах. Пропитала ворот разорванной рубашки и формы работника, обслуживающего номера.  
Оба погрузились в океан крови и не вынырнули до сих пор, продолжая драться и не собираясь останавливаться. До момента, пока не случится то, что должно случиться. Пока смерть не разлучит их. На веки вечные.  
Ноэль не сразу понял чужие манёвры, а когда разобрался, было уже поздно. Закари, успевший вдоль и поперёк изучить гостиничный номер в отсутствие хозяина, всё время отрезал ему пути к выходу, но при этом старательно теснил в сторону балкона.  
Порыв свежего воздуха ударил в спину, обжигая. Дальше бежать было некуда, разве что — прыгать вниз.  
Падение с девятого этажа не сулило ему чудесного спасения, зато грозило многочисленными переломами, пробитыми внутренними органами и лужей крови вперемешку с мозгами, оставшейся на асфальте. Сердце разорвётся ещё в полёте. Это конец. Безоговорочный и окончательный финал.  
Зак понимал это, как никто другой, потому и скалился, растянув рот в восторженной улыбке победителя.  
Тошнота, спровоцированная неудачным приземлением и, как вариант, сотрясением, усилилась. Когда Зак отшвырнул его, словно беспомощного котёнка, Ноэль приложился спиной и затылком о шкаф. Осел на пол, сверху на него посыпались острые осколки уничтоженной настольной лампы — Зак схватил её и собирался опустить на голову Ноэлю; не рассчитал и промахнулся. Ноэль откатился в сторону, в ладонь врезалось несколько крупных осколков, кровь полилась ещё и из разрезанной руки. В тот миг боль от порезов была сильнее той, что породил удар. А сейчас, спустя несколько минут, Ноэля замутило, голова предательски закружилась.  
Перед ним был Зак, готовый нанести последний удар. За спиной — обещанная бездна, над которой ему предписывалось исполнить последний танец. Исполнить и стать упавшей звездой, оставившей в истории британского спорта яркий след и сгоревшей в ночи.  
Третьего не дано.  
Скудный набор.  
Зак оказался рядом с ним, сжал ладонь на горле, упираясь большим пальцем в подбородок, заставляя запрокинуть голову и внимательно разглядывая лицо Ноэля, словно видел его впервые в жизни и желал разглядеть в мельчайших подробностях.  
— Прекрасен, как и прежде. Почти не изменился. Мне жаль, что так получилось. Искренне жаль, Ноэль. Я не хотел, чтобы наша история сложилась так. Я хотел, чтобы мы были счастливы вместе. Ты сам всё испортил.  
— Ты сумасшедший, — выдохнул Ноэль, с трудом выталкивая слова. — Тебе место не в тюрьме, а в психушке.  
Зак улыбнулся грустной улыбкой. Так, словно находился перед сложным выбором, но уже определился, и заключительный вариант ему не нравился, но был единственным верным.  
— Тебе везёт на льду, но никогда — за пределами ледового катка. Сегодня ты сопротивлялся. Ты хочешь жить. Ты заслужил маленькую награду, — произнёс Зак, вдавливая Ноэля в ограждение; сдержанно прикоснулся губами к губам, но моментально отстранился. — А теперь настало время прощаться.  
Ноэлю казалось: он слышит, как трещит под натиском ограждение. Зак перехватил горло сильнее, сдавливая с сумасшедшей силой и заставляя прогибаться назад.  
— Лети. Лети, мой бескрылый ангел. Твоя сказка закончилась, — прошептал Зак, сталкивая Ноэля вниз.

 

На смену музыке и веселью пришёл визг сирен полицейских машин и траурное настроение у всех присутствующих.  
В отдалении стояла карета скорой помощи. Территорию перед зданием отеля огородили жёлто-чёрной лентой. Её трепал ветер, и она раздражающе шуршала. Каждый шорох бил по натянутым нервам.  
Репортёры, почувствовавшие запах настоящей сенсации, способной сделать им небывалый рейтинг, слетелись к зданию, словно мухи на мёд. Для большинства представителей их профессии не существовало понятия этики, они давно позабыли о его существовании. Их волновало лишь то, насколько хорошо будет подаваться материал. Этот относился к той категории, что создают небывалый ажиотаж.  
В воздухе тянуло кровью.  
Макс, стоя за линией, равнодушно смотрел на то, как сотрудники полиции, переложив тело в чёрный мешок, застёгивают молнию и что-то записывают, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Ему хотелось закурить, попытаться успокоиться, но он понимал: нет на свете таких сигарет, которые смогли бы привести в порядок его нервы и хотя бы частично успокоить. Нет на свете таких сигарет, которые бы заставили его перестать думать о кошмарной ночи, оставившей в его памяти неизгладимое впечатление. Что-то внутри оборвалось, лопнуло и до сих пор не восстановилось.  
Страх сковывал по рукам и ногам.  
Зубы стучали, как в детстве, когда он на спор пошёл ночью на кладбище и провёл там в кромешной темноте полтора часа.  
Вдохни и выдохни.  
Вдохни. Выдохни.  
Блядь.  
Какой кретин сказал, что это успокаивает?  
Макс всё-таки достал сигарету и, наплевав на правила поведения в общественных местах, закурил. Посмотрел на ладонь, ещё недавно частично замаранную подсохшей кровью. Он успел вымыть её во время кратковременного визита в ванную комнату, но сейчас снова вспомнил и поёжился.  
Уже утром крови перед отелем не будет. Её смоют. Номер на девятом этаже приведут в надлежащий вид и снова начнут сдавать постояльцам, ни слова не говоря о том, что там случилось. Через пару лет об этой трагедии не вспомнит никто.  
— Мистер Эллиот, можно вас на пару слов? — обратился к Максу один из полицейских.  
Макс потушил сигарету. Согласно кивнул, подтверждая готовность сотрудничать со следствием.  
Он не горел желанием откровенничать с кем-то, а потому благополучно слал на хер всех, кто лез к нему с расспросами. Бойкой журналистке, особенно активно донимавшей его своим вниманием, досталось сильнее остальных.  
— Ещё одно слово с вашей стороны, — процедил Макс, — и, обещаю, вы в этой газете больше не работаете. И не только в этой. Если решите опубликовать материал, основанный на ваших домыслах и фантазиях, работы лишитесь не только вы, но и вся редакция.  
— То есть? — нахмурилась дамочка.  
— Выкуплю ваше издание и закрою к чёртовой матери. Просто потому, что могу, — пообещал Макс, не повышая голоса, и удалился, не удостоив собеседницу комментариями по теме.  
С полицейскими этот номер не прокатывал. С ними Макс должен был поговорить, поведав обо всём, свидетелем чего ему довелось стать. Вопросы были однотипные, и он уже слышал, как их задавали другим людям, ставшим свидетелями падения и драки, ему предшествующей.  
Долго полицейские Макса не задерживали. Видимо, вошли в положение.  
Буквально пара вопросов, не более. Отпустили с миром, подарив долгожданную свободу от мотающих нервы воспоминаний, оживавших в рассказах.  
Макс отошёл в сторону, продолжая перемалывать одни и те же события. С каждым разом, с каждой новой деталью, всплывающей в сознании, к горлу всё активнее подкатывал комок, похожий на те, что встречаются в омерзительно приготовленной каше.  
Макс думал о случайном пересечении в квартале от дома Ноэля. О том, как едва не обознался в рождественскую ночь. Об общении незнакомца с воронами, показавшемся подозрительным, но быстро вылетевшим из головы. Ничего не значащая случайность.  
Ещё один любитель птиц, подумал он. Банальное совпадение.  
Напрасно.  
Не было ничего случайного. И взгляд, которым одарил его парень, посмотрев в сторону машины, уже говорил о многом. Невозможно смотреть подобным образом на человека, которого видишь впервые в жизни.  
Так смотрят на заклятых врагов. Так смотрят на тех, кому желают долгой и мучительной смерти, в агонии, с непрекращающимся потоком страданий.  
Так охотники смотрят на своих жертв, выстраивая возможные планы действий.  
Но... Разве мог он знать? Разве мог предположить, что всё сложится по худшему из сценариев?  
Разве мог подумать, что, оставив Ноэля на полтора часа, вернётся и застанет это?  
Разорванная фотография, разбитая рамка.  
Собери, если сможешь.  
Постарайся отмыть от крови.  
Убедись в том, насколько ничтожны твои попытки. Как жалок процент твоих шансов на успех.  
Макс проклинал пробки на дорогах, заставившие его задержаться, и телефоны, имеющие обыкновение разряжаться в самый неподходящий момент. Проклинал лифт, поднимавшийся на девятый этаж целую вечность. Проклинал закрытые двери, которые так просто выбить в фильмах, снятых ради зрелищности, лишённой всякой правдоподобности, но практически невозможно — легче вывернуть плечо — в жизни, и нерасторопных сотрудников отеля, копающихся с замком. Себя. За то, что сначала решил притащить сюда ребёнка, а потом уехал, оставив Ноэля в одиночестве, тем самым значительно облегчил задачу Клэйтону-младшему. Единственное препятствие, стоявшее у него на пути, устранять не пришлось. Оно самоустранилось — все дороги были открыты. Сотрудников полиции и тюремной охраны за то, что допустили побег преступника, осуждённого на пожизненное заключение, и не сумели вовремя повторно задержать. Сентиментальность некоторых женщин, искренне веривших, что преступники, перебившие море народа, способны осознавать свои ошибки, сожалеть, исправляться и любить кого-то. Особенно, если эти женщины не просто стояли в стороне и сочувствовали, а носили униформу и должны были обеспечивать безопасность. Он слышал, как о побеге Клэйтона говорили полицейские, приехавшие на место преступления. Заку помогла женщина, которой он основательно запудрил мозги, убедил в своей невиновности, пообещал вернуться к спасительнице, потому что жить не может без своей любви. Смешно и грустно, но она поверила.  
Макс проклинал всё и всех на свете.  
Появись он на несколько минут раньше, всё могло бы сложиться иначе. Появись он на несколько минут раньше, ничего бы не случилось.  
_«— Я же говорил, никому тебя не отдам. Никому... Ни за что на свете._  
 _— Даже смерти?_  
 _— Особенно ей»._  
Но он не появился, и всё вышло так, как вышло.  
Разгромленная комната, напоминающая павильон, предназначенный для съёмок фильма ужасов, мёртвые птицы с проткнутыми иглами сердцами, разбросанные постельные принадлежности, испорченная игрушка, подаренная Ноэлю Марком, осколки и кровь. Много крови. Всюду и везде. Распахнутая балконная дверь и ветер, играющий с занавесками. Порывы холодного воздуха и пугающая тишина.  
Макс устало провёл ладонью по волосам, взлохматив их. Пригладил снова. Тяжело вздохнул и зашагал к машине скорой помощи.

 

 _Осталось сделать один шаг. Я помогу тебе. Я научу тебя летать. Преподам урок. Покажу мастер-класс. Давай, Ноэль. Не упрямься. Разожми ладонь. Один палец, второй. Хочешь, я сломаю их тебе по очереди? Мертвецов не должны волновать такие мелочи, как пальцы. Целые они или переломанные. Какая разница? Впрочем... Я придумал. Давай я сломаю тебе их все? Разом? Начнём представление!_  
 ** _Ты хотел увидеть мой полёт, но вместо этого полетел сам._**  
Он помотал головой, выплывая из густого, похожего на насыщенный крахмальный раствор наваждения и глядя прямо перед собой. Невольно прикусил угол пострадавшей нижней губы и зашипел.  
— Вы уверены? — спросила медсестра, ещё недавно обрабатывавшая его ранения, а теперь просто наблюдавшая со стороны. — Может быть, стоит подстраховаться и...  
— Да, спасибо. Я уверен, — произнёс он, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово перед тем, как озвучить его. — Со мной, правда, всё хорошо. Насколько ко мне вообще может быть применимо данное высказывание.  
Медсестра посмотрела на него с подозрением, без труда определяя в собеседнике человека, всеми правдами и неправдами старавшегося избежать стационарного лечения. Будь её воля, она бы отправила его в больницу и заперла в четырёх стенах палаты, как минимум, на неделю. Однако Ноэль блистал медицинскими познаниями и быстро пресёк инициативу, заявив, что сотрясение в лёгкой форме не требует немедленной госпитализации. Главное условие — тишина и покой, а ещё — обязательный постельный режим. Всё это он в состоянии обеспечить себе самостоятельно, с помощью родных и близких. Наложение швов не требуется. Переломов чудом удалось избежать — ещё один аргумент в пользу принятого решения. Пусть места в больницах занимают те, кто в этом действительно нуждаются. Он — нет.  
Ноэль улыбнулся сдержанно, немного устало, а, может, — что ближе к истине — вымученно и выбрался на улицу, перехватывая пальцами здоровой руки обе полы пальто, наброшенного на плечи. Верхняя одежда принадлежала Максу, и от ткани приятно пахло его одеколоном и — совсем немного — табачным дымом. Аромат, возвращавший к жизни. Аромат, подаривший надежду, когда до падения оставались считанные секунды. И мысль о неминуемости полёта была не проявлением страха, обладающего, как известно, огромными глазами, а неизбежной реальностью.  
Ноэль поднял воротник и сильнее зарылся в него носом, закрывая глаза.  
Ветер трепал рыже-багровые волосы, частично слипшиеся от крови; касался лица почти ласкающими, удивительно мягкими прикосновениями.  
После пребывания в тепле воздух на улице показался особенно холодным, но его это совсем не раздражало. Скорее, напротив, позволяло отвлечься. Выстудить мысли, заморозить их, разбить, словно ледяную корку и вышвырнуть из жизни, больше никогда не возвращаясь к ним и не вспоминая о нескольких минутах в невесомости. Нескольких минутах, наполненных бесконтрольным страхом, проведённых на границе между небом и землёй. Между жизнью и смертью.  
Лишь чудом Ноэль успел ухватиться за балконное ограждение, ставшее последней надеждой, которую у него старательно отнимали. Он не помнил, сколько раз Зак опустил на его руку каблук своих ботинок, надеясь, что противник не сумеет вытерпеть эту пытку и разожмёт ладони. Он продолжал цепляться, наплевав на боль, наплевав на кровь, алой каймой выступившей под ногтями разбитых пальцев.  
Его сознание мутилось, а тошнота становилась сильнее с каждым мгновением.  
— Лети, — словно игрушка, умеющая произносить всего одну фразу, повторял Зак, с садистским удовольствием наступая ему на руку, не скрывая удовлетворения страданиями, отражавшимися на чужом лице. — Лети, живучая тварь. Лети и сгори, как подобает сгорать звёздам.  
Опьянённый первыми успехами, Закари решил ускорить процесс. Перебрался через балконное ограждение и начал медленно — шажок за шажком — приближаться к Ноэлю. Он несколько раз ударил по руке носком ботинка, прежде чем осознал, что это проигрышный вариант, и попытался ударить Ноэля ногой по лицу.  
Не рассчитал.  
Всё случилось стремительно.  
Последнее, что Ноэль видел — глаза, расширившиеся от ужаса и понимания приближающегося конца.  
Последнее, что слышал — душераздирающий крик, звеневший в ушах и способный, кажется, поднять на уши половину города.  
Слабость одолевала. Шоковое состояние проходило, на смену ему приходила боль, разливающаяся в пострадавшей, стремительно опухающей руке.  
Если вначале Ноэль держался обеими руками, то теперь висел, зацепившись только одной и понимая: долго он не протянет. Пара мгновений, и рука окончательно соскользнёт — он отправится вслед за Заком.  
Ноэль хотел закричать, но чем больше он думал об этом, тем обречённее представлялась идея. В окнах, расположенных напротив, царила темнота, как и на ночных улицах, словно остальные жители города вымерли, и он, Ноэль, был единственным обитателем города, оставшимся в живых.  
Изо рта не вырвалось ни звука. Ни единого, мать его, звука. Он снова потерял голос.  
— Кто-нибудь...  
Беззвучная просьба, которую никто, разумеется, не услышал, повисла в воздухе. Где-то, в отдалении, хлопнула дверь. Кажется, совсем близко. В затуманенном сознании пронеслась шальная мысль о том, что это дверь его номера, но Ноэль лишь усмехнулся.  
Вера в счастливые случайности окончательно угасла.  
Он мог попытаться подтянуться наверх, если бы вторая рука не пострадала, но теперь это было бесполезной тратой времени, убийство последних оставшихся у него сил.  
Сейчас, подумал Ноэль, чувствуя, как соскальзывают с ограждения повлажневшие пальцы.  
_Сейчас всё случится._  
Он бы улыбнулся, признавая нелепость такой смерти, но губы не складывались в усмешку. Они его вообще не слушались.  
Как и рука, уставшая держаться за ограждение.  
Крепкая хватка на запястье стала неожиданностью, и он резко запрокинул голову, не до конца разобрав, что происходит. Падает он, летит, уже умер или ещё на подходе к последней черте? Наяву или в мечтах, где есть место чудесным спасениям?  
— Ноэль, Ноэль, Ноэль... — когда они вдвоём оказались на балконе, и под ногами появилась твёрдая опора, шептал Макс; обхватил лицо Ноэля ладонями, не замечая или не обращая внимания на то, что его пальцы теперь тоже перемазаны кровью. — Дыши, Ноэль, дыши.  
И он, повинуясь этому голосу, сделал глоток воздуха, перестав сдерживать дыхание.  
А потом был шёпот у самого уха, успокаивающие слова и самые отчаянные в его жизни объятия, на которые он не мог не ответить, вцепившись в Макса обеими руками и боясь отпускать. Чтобы Макс не исчез и не растворился. Чтобы он, Ноэль, не остался снова в одиночестве, пугающем и опасном.  
А потом был самый отчаянный в его жизни поцелуй. Ещё недавно Ноэль думал: превзойти поцелуй, состоявшийся после временного расставания, там, у ворот его дома, невозможно. Но сейчас осознавал: ещё как можно. И он отчаянно хватался пальцами за воротник лёгкого серого пальто, оставляя на нём бурые следы. Прижимался к губам так, что близость провоцировала болезненные ощущения, но не пытался действовать нежнее. Его поцелуй был не проявлением чувств, а безмолвным криком, мольбой, проявлением концентрированного отчаяния, порождённого ужасом от недавних событий.  
_Не отпускай, не отпускай, не отпускай никогда._  
Ответное касание дарило надежду.  
_Не отпущу. Ни за что._  
А потом Макс, словно услышав эти мысли, сказал, что никому его не отдаст. Особенно смерти. И он почувствовал, как внутри что-то трещит и распадается на куски. Кажется, это был страх, трусливой крысой убегавший из его жизни. Больше ничто не имело значения. Ни боль, ни пролитая кровь, ни слёзы, ни синяки, которых — он уверен — на теле было несметное количество. Он знал, что боль со временем утихнет, синяки сойдут, слёзы высохнут, а раны заживут. Быть может, на память о последних останутся шрамы, но со временем и они побелеют, став практически незаметными. В любом случае, ничто из этого не будет иметь значения в его жизни, до тех пор, пока он будет ощущать тепло чужой ладони, сжимающей его руку.  
Внизу визжали сирены полицейских машин.  
Ноэль подошёл ближе к ограждению и осторожно посмотрел вниз, стараясь не искать место падения взглядом — просто оценить обстановку; полицейские растягивали ленты вокруг места происшествия. У Ноэля сразу же закружилась голова, и он поспешил покинуть балкон.  
Макс следовал за ним тенью.  
В ванной комнате Ноэля стошнило. Рвало слюной и выпитым на вечеринке шампанским. Он вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, включил воду. Прополоскал рот. Смыл кровь с пострадавшего лица, тяжело вздохнул, окидывая презрительным взглядом отражение в зеркале.  
Потом был разговор с полицией, а после — общение с медицинскими работниками, обрабатывавшими его раны. Теперь, когда он благополучно отделался и от их общества, навалилась ужасная усталость. Страхи, боль, напряжение оставили его, и единственное, чего хотелось — принять ванну, сменить одежду, избавившись от окровавленных тряпок, нырнуть под одеяло и уснуть. Забыть о событиях крайних часов жизни. Забыть о человеке, появившемся на жизненном пути, напомнившем о прошлом и... исчезнувшем теперь уже навсегда. Отправившимся туда, где его давно дожидалась четвёрка друзей, некогда выступавших в роли группы поддержки и едва не сломавших жизнь незнакомому человеку. Просто для того, чтобы выслужиться перед своим лидером.  
_Baby, join me in Death..._  
Пронеслась в голове строчка из песни группы HIM, пропетая отчего-то не голосом их бессменного солиста, а голосом Зака.  
_Нет, Зак, нет, подумал Ноэль. Присоединяйся к себе сам._  
На плечо ему опустилась ладонь.  
Ноэль открыл глаза и посмотрел на человека, подобравшегося к нему так близко.  
Удивительнейшим образом снова стало тихо.  
Уехали медики, чья помощь здесь больше не требовалась. Потеряли интерес к происходящему журналисты, уяснившие, что дополнительных комментариев от участников событий им не дождаться. Расползлись по углам праздные зеваки, стекавшиеся сюда ради возможности почесать языками, стихли разговоры. Последними убрались восвояси полицейские.  
Сотрудники отеля собирались смывать кровь с асфальта. Ветер трепал обрывки оградительной ленты.  
— Увези меня отсюда, — попросил Ноэль, позволяя Максу себя обнять, прижимаясь сильнее и устраивая голову у него на плече. — Не хочу и не могу здесь больше находиться.  
В объятиях Макса было до поразительного спокойно и уютно.  
Находясь в его руках, Ноэль чувствовал, что былые страхи отступают, их влияние становится слабее, и бояться, по сути, нечего. Всё плохое растворяется. Всё плохое он уже перешагнул. А если нет, то они перешагнут вместе. Сделать это вдвоём будет гораздо проще, нежели бороться в одиночестве.  
Вечный одиночка, живший внутри него все эти годы, начинал сдавать позиции, постепенно капитулируя и весьма неохотно признавая, что больше не хочет главенствовать. Готов уступить место, готов впустить в свою жизнь другого человека.  
Макс невесомым поцелуем прикоснулся к виску Ноэля, стараясь не зацепить пластырь, закрывающий ссадину над бровью. Бережно провёл пальцем по матерчатой поверхности. Нахмурился при этом, но, перехватив взгляд, на него направленный, виновато улыбнулся.  
Ноэль прищурил один глаз, тихо засмеялся, не выдержав сочетания столь серьёзного и сосредоточенного взгляда с общей растерянностью.  
— Увезу, — произнёс Макс тихо и добавил: — Забудь о его существовании. Всё в прошлом. Начинается новая страница нашей жизни. Он больше никогда тебя не побеспокоит.  
— Даже во сне? — спросил Ноэль.  
— Даже во сне, — подтвердил Макс. — Я буду охранять их охранять, и никто в них не проберётся. Всё, что тебе приснится, будет красочным и счастливым. А если кто-то всё-таки рискнёт и попытается их испортить, я буду рядом и помогу тебе избавиться от призраков прошлого.  
— Сегодня?  
— Всегда.


End file.
